


Leave Out All the Rest

by darkryuu



Series: Legacy [4]
Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 190,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkryuu/pseuds/darkryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrie, daughter of Cliff and Jill, saw all her dreams crushed when a habit overtakes her life. But a certain introspective stranger turns her life around. Carrie x Kurt from Magical Melody, Save the Homeland, and Hero of Leaf Valley. Step Towards the Future continuation...very AU and music based.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Izumi Carrie stared at the theater posters on the corkboards near her dorm, pondering over which performance she wanted to go to.

She’d always loved Madame Butterfly, she smiled, as she stared at the poster. A sorrowful tale of a Japanese teenager, Butterfly, married to an American lieutenant in Japan. She is ostracized from her community and eventually, when the lieutenant’s tour of duty is over, he leaves her for America, promising to return…she has a son, she named him Sorrow, that is, until her husband returned, then he’d be Joy. But low and behold, when he returns, he has an American wife named Kate and they ask Butterfly to give them her child. She does so then kills herself…

She snorted. She liked the play but there was no way in hell she’d find herself in such a situation.

Carrie received stares as she skipped down the steps from the new dorm of the college. She was wearing a pair of black fishnets under a grey military style mini-skirt and a ripped up thin black shirt with heavy boots that once belonged to her mother. She smiled some. She loved going through her mother’s old clothing and finding stuff…

Her family lived in Mineral Town, a good five or six hours from the school. Mineral Town was the most boring place in the world to her so she wasn’t sure why her cousins held on so tight. Keiji and Jyun lived in the city though they expressed thoughts of one day returning…

Why? Why when all this was out here? She snorted again. Her family was lame.

Her father, Cliff, worked as a broker or something with her Uncle Koji…her mom was a house wife which Carrie would otherwise think was stupid except the woman starting to write a book. Writing was cool. She had a little brother, Takeru…he was cute, sure, but otherwise it was hard to have anything in common with a five-year-old.

And Jilliana…

Jilliana was the oldest, her older sister…ditzy beyond all reason, the girl actually decided to become a doctor. It was ridiculous to her, the idea all together. Jilliana was _not_ doctor material in any way…it was stupid.

She walked out, pulling on her feminine trench as she started to go to purchase a ticket. Her…her, she decided to go into theater. Don’t worry, she thought she was dumb too, she wouldn’t ridicule Jilliana too much for doing something nearly impossible when she was doing it herself. 

She loved acting though…she wasn’t a focused person, Izumi Cliff had observed, and forced her into Drama Club. She’d hated him so much…only nerds were in that club!

They wanted to put on a Western show and Carrie hadn’t really cared WHAT they did…until they cast her.

Who the f—k said SHE wanted to SING? She had a band, sure, and that was her dream, but a MUSICAL?

She was Janet Weiss in The Rocky Horror Show. Brad Majors was played by some jackass.

She remembered that her stomach had fluttered oddly when it was time for the show…she was a main character. How dare they make her a main character, God!

And her family probably made up the majority out there…how humiliating.

 _“Hey Janet?”_

Ugh, why? _“Yes, Brad?”_

 _“I really loved the skillful way you beat the other girl’s to the bride’s bouquet”_ sang Kaito. She pursed her lips to keep from laughing, remembering how he’d gagged over the lyrics during practice…

_“The river was deep, but I swam it, Janet. The future is ours so let’s plan it, Janet. So please don’t tell me to can it, Janet. I’ve got one thing to say and that’s…damn it, Janet, I love you…the road was long but I ran it, Janet. There’s a fire in my heart and you fan it, Janet. If there’s one fool for you then I am it, Janet. Now I’ve got one thing to say and that’s damn it, Janet, I love you…”_

Carrie felt kind of bad for him after that. He hadn’t wanted to act too…he was there to direct but everyone decided he was one of the top two hot people so…he pulled out a ring, something they got for like two pieces.

_“Here’s a ring to prove I’m no joker. There’s three ways that love can grow: that’s good, bad, or mediocre. Oh J-A-N-E-T, I love you so.”_

And here she goes… _“Oh it’s nicer than Betty Monroe had, oh Brad. Now we’re engaged Brad, I’m so glad, oh Brad, that you’ve met mum and you know dad, oh Brad. I’ve one thing to say and that’s Brad, I’m mad for you too…Oh Brad, oh…damn it!”_

_“I’m mad, oh Janet. For you, I love you too! There’s one thing left to do and that’s go see the man who began it when we met in his science exam-it, made me give you the eye, and then panic. There’s one thing to say and that’s damn it, Janet, I love you.”_

Exam-it? _“Damn it, Janet…”_

_“Oh Brad, I’m mad.”_

_“Damn it Janet, I love you.”_

The play had to be considerably toned down considering her character pretty much had sex with two people (ironically, none of which were Brad). She wished she could have sang ‘Time Warp’ because she’d always adored that song…and unfortunately she wasn’t a “sweet transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania”…funny enough as it was though. 

Carrie was a bit weirded out that, well…she’d kind of started to enjoy it. The acting, that was. When she left, her father had smiled at her, saying that if she wanted, she could quit as he saw that she could actually commit to something…funny thing was, she didn’t want to.

By the time she had to get into college, she had six plays to add to her name and a recording to send in as her application. The theater school took her without delay and she had been delighted.

_Haru, the drummer in her now defunct band and her first boyfriend, had pouted, “Theater school, Car? Are you serious?”_

_She scoffed, “Of course I am!”_

_He sighed, reclining and glancing at Mura, the silent guitar player and her long-time best friend and hopefully one day lover, “Can you see her doing that, dude?”_

_He strummed his guitar, remarking absently, “Carrie does what she wants, that’ll never change.”_

_Hito, the bass player, sobbed, “But what about us, Carrie? What is the band supposed to do?”_

_“I can get you another singer…” she remarked absently before looking at them sadly, “I’m sorry, guys, it’s just…something I really want to do…it’s stupid, isn’t it, though?”_

_Hito suddenly brightened. He reminded her a lot of her ‘Uncle’ Keiba…“It is not, Carrie! You’re chasing your dreams and that’s awesome!”_

_“Is it?” scoffed Haru, “Sounds like a waste to me…”_

_“Haru” scolded Mura before standing and patting Carrie’s shoulder, “As Hito said, it’s your job to chase your dreams. None of us would hold you back…besides, I’ll be there too.”_

_Carrie’s eyes widened, “Really?! You got into Hoshima?!”_

_He smiled, nodding, and Hito giggled, “Me too!”_

_She clasped her hands, “This is so exciting! I can’t wait!”_

_Haru went silent before grumbling, “Waste of time.”_

It was kind of funny but Haru was at the school so much, he probably should have been a student there. She rolled her eyes. He was dumb…

“Ay, Carrie!”

Speak of the devil…

She turned, crossing her arms as the cold winds blew. Haru was walking towards her…but someone else was with him.

“Hey” she responded, glancing from Haru to the stranger.

“Hey” he replied, “What’s up?”

“I’m going to go see Madame Butterfly.”

“Ugh, you and your damn theater. And you’ve seen that one a million times!”

“A million and one then” she responded dryly.

Haru grunted when the stranger cleared his throat, saying in an oddly low tone voice paired with a British accent, “There’s nothing wrong with theater, Haru, it’s for the intellectuals. Though, considering that, I can see why you don’t understand.”

Haru gawked and Carrie snickered. She looked the stranger over closely again and almost cocked a brow. He was wearing a black trench, a white dress shirt, and a black neck tie…a yuppie. She usually couldn’t get along with those types to save her life but she had to admit, he was hot with the neatest, messiest blond hair and amazing green eyes…

“I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure” she smiled some, “I don’t see Haru hanging out with anyone that he hasn’t paid for.”

Haru flicked her off and the man chuckled, reaching out his hand, “Will Jameson.”

Talk about generic names…Haru grunted, “We don’t do that in Japan, Will.”

Will looked at him, surprised, before mumbling, “Oh yea…”

Carrie snorted, shaking his hand “I’m Izumi Carrie…and I’m not exactly the most Japanese person in the world, if you’ve noticed, Haru.”

Haru snorted, flustered. Will gave her a rather devilish smile, “So you’re not…”

“Anyway, we’re going to the show in the Underground. Wanna come?” questioned Haru.

Carrie laughed suddenly and Haru glowered, “What?”

“Sorry” she waved a hand, “I just can’t see Will in the Underground.”

Haru sighed, “I did tell him he’d stick out like a sore effin thumb…”

Will grumbled, “I just got out of work. I don’t feel like changing.”

Haru waved a hand and Carrie ran a hand over her forehead, “I don’t know, I really want to see this play…”

Haru rolled his eyes, “Fine, be a loser.”

Carrie glowered at him and Will chuckled, “I’d be ever so grateful if you attended it with us…so I don’t have to be stuck with him all night.”

“Hey!”

“If I can make it up to you, would you come with us?” Will continued, ignoring Haru.

Carrie pursed her lips, unsure for a moment, before shrugging, “Whatever…”

And so they went. It was the craziest show she’d ever been to, really, and she was kind of glad she’d gone. She saw Mura and Hito there, which was always fun. Especially since tearing Mura out of the library took an act of an upper deity. 

They went for drinks after and while Will and Haru played a game of darts, Mura pulled her outside on the deck.

“What is it, Mura?” she questioned, drinking her wine cooler.

He glanced back into the bar, “This Will guy, what’s going on with him?”

“What do you mean?” she demanded.

“He’s been staring at you all night and is pretty much ignoring us…I think he likes you.”

She giggled, playfully pushing against him, “Jealous, Mura?”

He smirked at her and she nipped at his chin, “You know I love to screw around with you.”

His smirk widened, elbowing her away gently, “Can you be serious a moment?”

She sighed, “But it’s no fun that way.”

“Carrie--”

“Maybe… if I can give you head.”

“Carrie!”

“You’d love it. I know so many tricks.”

He groaned, blushing deeply, “Carrie, for the love of—Be careful of that guy. He’s-he’s Haru’s friend.”

“So are we” she pointed out.

“…Maybe. But…he just rubs me the wrong way…” he sighed.

“Fine, fine, don’t mess around with Haru’s British friend, I got you” she waved a hand, “NOW can I give you head?”

“CARRIE.”

“But you’re so cute and neat tonight…I just want to get you messy” she purred huskily.

“And you’re so ridiculously drunk” he grunted, taking her drink from her.

“We’ve messed around before” she observed, “Remember I jerked you off…and I was totally sober and you so liked it.”

He buried his face in his hands, his ears red, “Look, Carrie…”

She hushed him, taking him back inside and seating him in the back…he made an effort to stop her, but she unzipped his pants, stroking him. He glared down at her, his face on fire. Mura doing this kind of thing in public was just unheard of…

But she sank her mouth over him, drawing as much as she could in. He stifled a groan as she grasped his balls. He grew hard almost instantly when she hummed, the vibrations just adding to the affect. He reached down and ran his fingers through her hair. She sighed and continued. She almost gagged when he abruptly came but otherwise swallowed. Wow, he was thick…

Sitting face forward in his lap as he softly panted, she kissed the corner of his mouth. 

“You should be careful, Mu, you’d knock up a girl quick with that jizz.”

He scowled at her before shaking his head, “Why?”

She stroked his chest, “Because you’re perfect…”

He stared at her, puzzled, “Am I?”

“Of course. Stellar grades, you know exactly what you want for life…I just wanted to…make you bad for a second” she mused.

He sighed, “I’m nowhere near perfect, Carrie, not by a long shot.”

“Yes you are” she pouted, “Don’t ruin your image for me.”

He smirked, “Okay.”

“Mm, I’d love to f—k you” she mused.

“Don’t even--”

She laughed, pressing her finger to his lips, “I get it, prude, we wont go that far.” 

“Good” he groused.

She glanced back and noticed that Will and Haru had stared at them, looking kind of startled. Mura groaned, turning bright red.

“I’m a pervert now, thanks.”

She giggled and waved at them playfully. Mura grunted, “Carrie.”

“Jeez, Mura, you sound like an older brother!”

He glowered, “The older brother you just gave a blowjob to…?”

She whispered seductively, “And I’d do it again, onii-san.” 

“You’re warped as hell. What did your parents do to you?” he groaned, shaking his head.

She grinned toothily, “I’m the middle child.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“…Did she just…?”

Haru glanced at Will whose eyes were wide. Mura looked like he was torn between having a heart attack and unimaginable pleasure for a moment and then they saw Carrie emerge from under the table…

“She’s…like that. She’s messed around with every one of us” Haru shook his head, “Sad part is I can’t really say she’s a whore, she just likes screwing with our heads. It’s kind of nice when I’m horny though…”

Will stared at her as she talked with Mura as if she hadn’t just committed some sexual act. He smiled, “Oh really?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Dammit, Janet is from The Rocky Horror Picture Show ™

(x) A yuppie is what we call the college students that wear suits and ties for no apparent reason…my dad talked about them all the time but I didn’t think they actually existed until I went to college x.x

(xx) Carrie is weird so occasionally she’ll throw in English words to her speech which will be italics. It wasn’t apparent this time but a character might remark on it later. 

(xxx) Onii-san is older brother, of course.


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drug use.

Chapter 1: Dreams

Author’s Note: Yup. Enjoy! WARNING, drug use…

Disclaimer: I don’t own Harvest Moon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Blah, this sucks!”

Carrie stomped through her dorm, irate. So this is what college was, huh?

She’d fought tooth and nail to be cast in that stupid show but lost out to someone else! She bit the inside of her mouth as she flashed her ID. So this was going to be a lot tougher than she thought, huh?

“Oh, Izumi-san” said one of the guards.

“Yes?” she said, feeling kind of irritable.

“A guy dropped this off to you earlier” he replied, handing her a package.

She blinked, taking it from him, puzzled, thanking him and walking to her room. Her roommate was gone, as usual, thank God. Setting the package down, she jumped as the phone rang. Groaning, she picked it up and sat down on her bed, unraveling the strings.

“Hello?”

“Hey sweetie.”

She smiled some, “Hi dad.”

“How are you?” Cliff Izumi asked in his gentle tone.

She pulled at the tape and shrugged, “I’m okay, I guess…I didn’t get a role I wanted though.”

He clucked, “That’s a mistake.”

She chuckled, “Well, this is college, a lot more competition…”

“Well, don’t give up. I take it you were cast as something.”

“One of the maid’s or something lame” she grumbled, the tape being stubborn.

“It’s a start. Don’t be so sour” he chastised.

“Dad, no one’s going to notice the maid with a bunch of other maids dancing around.”

“Just act out.”

She laughed, deciding to just rip the paper, “Dad, that would keep me from EVER being cast.”

“Ah…well, when is it?”

“Next month” she sighed, frowning at the contents, puzzled.

“All right. I’ll try to take it off so I can come see you…I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve mi--”

She took out whatever the fabric was and gasped loudly as it fell into a full length gown. What the—?

“Carrie? Are you all right?”

“Huh?? Uh, yea, I’m fine! J-just uh, yea, it’d be awesome if you came to see me do one number…ha.”

“Well, when you put it that way…” 

She pouted, “You’re cruel, daddy.”

He chuckled, “I’ll do what you tell me to do.”

So dumbfounded by the dress, she realized after a moment that she’d slipped and called him ‘daddy’…ugh, so…Jilliana.

“Don’t come until I’m cast as at least a character with a line, not singing over how nice the weather is.”

He laughed, “All right…well, I have to go. I’ll talk to you later…I love you.”

“You too, dadd--”

Oops.

He clicked off and she sighed. Figures…she didn’t know why, but she didn’t like getting affectionate with her parents. Maybe Mura was right, something was wrong with her. 

She frowned at the dress, a red Vivienne Westwood thing…why? She glanced at the inside of the package and found a note.

“Pack this and meet me at Shiro Station at 5…Will” she cocked a brow. 

Will, huh…Mura told her to stay away…but he wasn’t her daddy….damn it!

She sat up, grumbling at herself, and trying the dress on. It was gorgeous…wait, did he say ‘pack’ this? Where did he think she was going with him…? The nerve! Throwing it into her bookbag, she glanced at the clock reading 4:30. Perfect. She’d tell him to go straight to hell and take his pretty dress with him.

She arrived at the last minute, just to irk him more, and glanced around, glowering. Now where was he…?

“There you are.”

She jumped, stunned, and glared at him, opening her mouth before faltering…

He was leaning out of a limousine…something of an oddity, especially for a college student. He opened the door.

“Get in, we have to leave soon.”

She stared, dumbfounded, but he pulled her into the vehicle, signaling for his driver to move. She was at a loss…what? Why…did he have a limo?

“Did you bring the dress?” he questioned, glancing at her.

“Uh…yea…”

“Did you like it?” he asked, turning to gaze at her.

“Huh? Oh, uh…it was pretty…can I ask where we’re going?” 

“Broadway.”

Snapping her head to him, she stared, wide-eyed, “What…?”

He chuckled huskily, “Broadway. I think it’s pretty well-known…”

She swallowed, “It’s…in America. That’s a long trip…”

“I hope you have nowhere to be…it is the weekend” he frowned.

“Uh, n-no…and…I guess I don’t have any classes on Saturday” she mumbled.

Will smiled, “Then you have nothing to worry about…I told you I’d make it up to you, didn’t I?”

“…But why?” she found herself whispering.

He just smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
If Carrie was suddenly run over by one of the thousands of cars in this city, she’d still die happy. 

He took her to see back to back shows all over the area…Mamma Mia!, Les Liaison Dangereuses, Wicked, Macbeth, Phantom of the Opera, and the one she loved the most…Chicago. Now she was certain it was her dream to play SOMEONE in that play, anyone!

“It was so wonderful!” she gushed to William as they walked out late into the night.

He chuckled, “You enjoyed it?”

“Very much so” she clasped her hands, “Thank you so much, this was much better than just going to see Madame Butterfly…”

He chuckled again, “Now, now…that is your favorite, isn’t it?”

She opened her mouth but gasped as she nearly fell backwards. Will caught her effortlessly and smiled seductively.

“Careful…”

She blushed a little, embarrassed, “T-thanks.”

He got her on her feet and frowned, “I’m famished…let’s go eat something.”

They went to expensive theater shows, ate at a hella expensive restaurant…and by the end of the night they were in a horse drawn carriage. Pursing her lips, she glanced at him as he stared at the sky.

“So…what is it that you want?” she questioned, glowering at him.

“Hmm?” he questioned, confused.

“This had to be an expensive damn trip…what do you want? If it’s to get into my pants…”

He laughed rather weirdly, “Hardly…though I was a bit intrigued by your actions with that other fellow…”

She sighed airily, tossing her hair, “I’d screw Mura into the ground if he let me. He’s sexy.”

His gaze darkened, “Oh really…?”

She snickered, “Now, now, Mr. Jameson…don’t get jealous.”

He snorted before leaning into her face, “What do I want? I want you to kiss me.”

She pursed her lips, “Then you’re SOL.”

He smirked deviously, “You’ll be…SOL when I leave you here.”

Carrie gawked at him, the carriage still rattling along, “Bastard!”

“Then kiss me…” he murmured.

Grumbling, she leaned into him and kissed him vigorously. His lips sent a shiver down her spine as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Groaning, he pulled away and kissed down her neck, earning the same sound. She glanced to the ‘driver’ who was decisively looking away. She smirked and growled into his ear, “Wait until we get back to the hotel…”

He glanced at her, surprised, before smiling deeply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She wasn’t sure how it happened but the next thing she knew, she was banging Will any second that she could. He was a good ride as any…

She wasn’t sure how it happened, but she found herself living in his apartment on a totally separate mainland from the college…He had a nice place. He wasn’t a college student, but a business person…

She wasn’t sure how it happened…but she missed four weeks of school. 

Frowning as she started to ponder how she was going to get back, the door opened and Will entered, smiling, “I’m home.”

“I need to go” she said right off.

He looked puzzled, “Go where??”

“Back to school! You can’t keep me here against my will” she grumbled, “They probably even kicked me out of the stupid play.”

“…I’m sorry.”

She glared at him and fell back on the couch, “Whatever…”

He smiled, sitting and bringing his briefcase over, “I have something to make you feel better…”

She stared at him, cocking a brow, as he pulled out a little dimebag of...

“…Is that…?”

“Cocaine” he sighed, opening the bag, “The good stuff too…”

She watched him make lines on the table in absolute disbelief…this uptight workaholic was a crack head?

He smiled, “Want some?”

“…No thanks” she mumbled, confused now.

“Oh come on…I wouldn’t take you as someone who’d be scared of a little coke…”

She stiffened…looking back, he’d just said those things because he knew they’d get to her. Watching him snort, she followed his example, the affects amazing…

She wasn’t sure how it happened…

But she ended up getting addicted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was euphoria.

An elation that nothing in life could capture. Joy that was lost to those caught in the system…

Haru laughed lethargically as Carrie lied flat on the floor, other guys that came to Will’s place smoking and snorting the cocaine that Will seemed to provide…for a price. He was rich because of both his blue-collar job and this. He used what he earned from these little parties to buy more…taking a good 20%. She didn’t have a good eye for business…not that she cared. She never had to pay, at least.

Haru watched as she laughed with one of the guys lethargically. He glanced at Will who was just smoking a joint. He never did the hard stuff unless he was in a bad mood…or fishing.

“…So I know you have some ulterior motives for Carrie…” Haru commented, his tone slow.

Will glanced at him before glancing at her, smiling some, smoke billowing almost mystically out of his mouth. 

“She’s just going to become a perfect…addition for my business.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will groaned as Carrie crawled into bed with him, naked…while he didn’t have overly romantic feelings for her, she definitely knew how to satisfy him…

She eased off his shirt, kissing his neck lazily, the drugs very obviously still in her system…a perfect opportunity.

“Carrie…” he started solemnly but ended up groaning as she stroked him.

“Hmm…?” she purred, sliding down his body.

He almost lost his thought patterns when she kissed down his shaft…what was he saying? Oh, yes…

“I’m afraid…the drugs…they…don’t come cheap” he said breathily, closing his eyes.

She pulled away, something that almost made him end the whole conversation all together…damn, she was dangerous.

“What…?”

“I think if you want to keep getting it for free…you’re going to have to…contribute” he said carefully, knowing if she got angry she wouldn’t get him off.

Didn’t work very well though.

“Why?! Why do I have to start paying NOW?” she demanded.

“Not…paying. Just…you know, doing something…” he tried to explain.

She crossed her arms, glaring at him, and he groaned, sitting up despite his mind telling him not to.

“It’s…just a thought, y’know, I mean…you’ll notice a lot of guys…leave when they get…aroused” he said cautiously.

Carrie stared at him, confused, and he laughed some, growing a little anxious, “I…mean, if you can…keep them here, that would contribute greatly.”

Carrie’s blue eyes widened as she gawked, “You want me to whore myself out?!”

“Not whore” he insisted quickly, “Just…satisfy their needs to keep them from leaving and stop buying the drugs from me. It’s simple, really.”

“If that’s not whoring then I don’t know what is” she snapped, standing.

Will groaned, grabbing her waist before she could leave, “It’s…just a thought.”

She glared angrily back at him and he sighed, “Just know if you do it…I’ll give you all you want.”

She crossed her arms, pouting, as he stood, nipping her neck, hoping to at least get her back in the mood if nothing else, “But you’re still my girl…”

Elbowing away, she grunted, “It’s just you and your hand tonight.”

Staring after her in disbelief, he groaned. Great…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie didn’t plan on doing the drugs ever again…if Will wanted to use her body for business then there was no way. Quitting would be as easy as getting addicted…

How had she been so naïve back then? All those celebrities she saw, she just thought they were weak for struggling so hard to fight it…she had no idea.By the end of the night, she’d ended up screwing with two guys that hadn’t brought their girlfriends to relieve their tension…Will looked pleased beyond all reason.

And…it wasn’t really all that bad, right? She screwed with Mura on whims, she played with Hito just to mess with him…

Why not get something in return this time?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie was so doped up she couldn’t remember up from down…how long had she been doing this? Not long enough, in her opinion.

She checked in on all the men, seeing if they were ‘okay’. They said they’d probably get back to her later…

The men there were all useless in any case. They were clumsy when they were high…she’d had a few threesomes and so on, but none of them ever really satisfied _her_. But that wasn’t really all that important anyway, she wanted coke more than satisfaction…

Pausing, she frowned when she caught sight of someone on the deck. Squinting through the thick smoke clouds, she couldn’t say she recognized that body shape at all…Will was the only guy she knew that was that tall here. Walking sluggishly towards the door, she pushed it open and stared…was he smoking out on the balcony? Was he trying to get them caught?

She stood near him, about to yell, but realized…a cigarette?

“…You know, you can smoke more fun things inside” she commented, cocking a brow.

The stranger jumped a little, glancing to her, shocked. His face was illuminated by the moonlight, the light not capturing one harsh curvature or shadow. He almost looked angelic…of course, she was pretty sure angels didn’t smoke cigarettes. His dark brown hair was duck-tailed upward with a few miscellaneous spikes, a green camouflage bandana wrapped around his forehead…yep, she’d never seen him a day in her life.

His dark blue eyes stared at her a moment longer before turning back to his cigarette…he didn’t say a word. She scowled. Oh, ignore her, will he?

“Are you mute?” she asked languidly, “Because if that’s the case, I can say all sorts of things to you without you talking back.”

“…Don't confuse ‘mute’ with ‘deaf’” he finally remarked bluntly, his voice deep and sultry.

She snorted, “Why would I say stuff to a deaf person? I won’t get a reaction, will I? But I guess you’re not mute so I can’t mess with you either.”

He didn’t say much more and that irritated her out of her mind. Introverts…

“So…what’s your name?” she questioned, gazing down at the streets, feeling dazed.

“Kurt.”

She laughed and he glanced at her, cocking a brow, “Is there something funny about that?”

“I just can’t imagine a more fitting name” she smirked, “Hats off to your mother.”

He sighed, “Indeed…”

She watched as he continued to smoke before questioning, “So…why the cancer stick over the fun stuff?”

He scowled, “Maybe I don’t find your…‘fun stuff’ fun.”

“Then why come here?” she demanded.

“Haru dragged me” he grumbled, “Said ‘we used to do this s—t all the time back in the day. When did you get so damned stuck up?’.”

She smirked widely, “So you _were_ a druggy.”

Kurt sent her a sulky look, “That’s right. And I plan to keep that in the past tense.”

“Cigarettes are bad too” she chastised teasingly, “You know what’s IN a cigarette? Like, rat poison and tar. Nicotine gets you addicted just like the drugs in there--”

“You seem smart” he said suddenly.

“SEEM?”

“Like you’re educated” he amended, waving his hand back at the people inside, “NOT…like them.”

She laughed at that lazily, “I was in college, yea.”

“What happened?”

“This was more fun” she smiled, waving at one of the gentlemen she served.

Kurt grunted and turned away, finishing what was left of his cigarette, “Seems like a waste to me. My family never had the money to send me to college. Otherwise, I would have went.”

“I’ll get back to it one day” she pondered, “Just…I don’t feel like it now.”

He shook his head, gazing up at the moon, “It’s hard leaving this world. I spent a year in rehab getting off heroin and cocaine.”

“I can quit when I want” Carrie said haughtily.

“Spoken like a true drug addict.”

She glared at him as he glanced at her before suddenly laughing, a rather gentle sound, “I see…you’re one of those types that if I say you can’t do it, you’ll definitely go do it just to prove me wrong.”

“I do whatever I want” she said, scoffing.

“I bet.”

“My question is why would I want to get off of it?” she sighed.

“…You’ll see one day” he murmured.

“Will I?” she commented cynically, “Is there some…spiritual interjection or I’ll just suddenly, ‘poof’, decide that this is wrong?”

“No” he shook his head, “One day…you’ll look in the mirror and realize that that person staring back is not who you remember. That you can’t even remember how much time you’ve lost…that drugs are the highest thing you can get to now, that all your dreams are dead...”

She stared at him, wide-eyed, as he waved his hand, “But then, I guess everyone is different.”

Carrie frowned, his words almost kind of disturbing her. He grimaced and mumbled, “I’ve said too much. This is why I don’t talk.”

Standing up straighter, he commented, “It’s been nice talking to you though.”

He left her out on the deck, moving through the drug haze and leaving…all her dreams…dead?

No, she…she still was going to be an actress. She’d be on Broadway, in movies, the whole nine yards.

Looking down at Kurt who was moving down the street now, she realized that in some awful way he might be right… he just did something she ultimately could not do…

He left.


	3. Closer to Slipping Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drug Use.

Carrie felt hazy as she rushed her hips against Will’s friend’s crotch. He moaned uncontrollably…but all she saw was getting what she wanted. 

He got off easy, as usual, and she left, starting to go do a few hits…but stopped when she noticed that shadow out on the deck again. She cocked a brow…so the goody-two shoes was back AGAIN, eh? He always came now, just to smoke a few cigarettes, and she’d go tease him for not doing drugs…thing was, it was impossible to taunt him. Regardless, she just loved messing with him…he was cute. Smiling, grabbing a joint from Haru, she skipped out to him.

He wasn’t smoking a cigarette this time and he seemed kind of out of it…maybe he’d already taken a few hits, she thought sarcastically.

“Hiya!” she exclaimed, exaggerating cheerfulness.

He glanced at her, then glanced at the joint, before rolling his eyes, “Hello…any reason you have that?”

“I’m not sharing” she said simply, inhaling.

“Good” he said bluntly.

She giggled before sitting on the railing, swinging her legs. He watched her, a bit nervous.

“We’re ten stories up. Get down.”

She grinned lazily, “You ever see Forrest Gump, Kurt?”

“Uh…yea…” he said slowly.

Carrie struggled and stood on the railing, laughing, “Didn’t that part where Jenny was standing on the railing look fun?”

“The hell it did!” he snapped jumpily, reaching up, “Get down now!”

 _“If I leave here tomorrow…would you still remember me? Because I must be traveling on now, there’s just too many places I’ve got to see. Cause if I stay here with you, girl, things just wouldn’t be the same. ‘Cause I’m as free as a bird now…and this bird you cannot change! Oh, and the bird you cannot change. And this bird you cannot change. Oh lord, I can’t change”_ she sang. 

She giggled and gasped as she started to trip. Kurt inhaled sharply before catching her around her knees, pulling her tightly forward away from the hard cement awaiting her below.

“I take back what I said when we first met, you’re not smart at all” he growled. 

Carrie pouted, hugging his neck, “I meant to do that.”

“Fall to your death?” he snarled.

She cooed, burying her face into his neck, “You were worried.”

“I’m not exactly for watching you die right in front of me” he grunted coarsely.

He walked over to where Will was, dealing out little dime bags of some random substance to a guy. Will glanced up at them, puzzled, as Kurt dropped Carrie in his lap. 

“You need to keep an eye on this one. She nearly jumped off the ledge” he said plainly, walking to sit next to Haru.

Carrie stuck out her tongue at him and Will glared at her, “Didn’t I tell you to stop doing dumb s—t?”

She opened her mouth as he shoved her away onto the floor before him, “Don’t mess up my business, bitch.”

Kurt stared, stunned, before standing, “Why are you--”

Haru quickly stopped him, waving his hands, “Don’t interfere, dude.”

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but Carrie quickly stood, dusting off her skirt. She pursed her lips and started to stalk out of the apartment. Will stood, grabbing her wrist and tugging her around.

“Go sit your ass down.”

“Go to hell!” she snapped.

He slapped her across the face and shoved her harshly back in the direction of the party, yelling at her angrily and cursing her out. Kurt watched, gawking, as she didn’t seem all that bothered…

“Wh-why is she just letting him yell at her like that??” he demanded, almost horrified.

“Shut up” hissed Haru, “She probably knows by now that Will is crazy!”

Kurt glared at Haru, stalking over, Haru squeaking, “KURT.”

But he didn’t stop until he walked over to the two and grasped Carrie’s waist, glaring at Will, “Where do you get off, hitting her like that?”

Will narrowed his eyes, obviously going to say something but Kurt beat him to it…with a wad of bills. Will looked utterly confused as Kurt led her out.

“She’s mine for the night.”

Carrie looked surprised and before Will could refute, Kurt had slammed the door. Haru quickly rushed over, looking mortified.

“Uh, t-that’s just how Kurt is, he-he’s--” Haru stuttered, not wanting to get kicked out for bringing him.

Will thumbed through the wad, looking rather impressed, “If he’s willing to pay this much for her, then he can take her away whenever he wants.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Ugh!”

Carrie pulled away once they were out on the street, glaring daggers at him, “I don’t NEED your help! God!”

He grimaced and ran a finger over his temple, “Call me old-fashioned, but I don’t like seeing a woman get punched in the face.”

“He SLAPPED me” she amended, rubbing her arms, “And I didn’t ask you to play hero.”

“Fine, I’m sorry for getting involved in your affairs. I just think a boyfriend should be…nicer to his girlfriend.”

“Nice guys always come in last, Kurt” she snorted, wandering around, kind of surprised. The last time she’d been out-out was to get condoms and that was weeks ago…

“Whatever” he snorted back, “Why would you want a mean bastard as a boyfriend? Women deserve to be treated well.”

“You sound like such a mama’s boy” she sighed, sitting on a bench.

“How so?” he suddenly pouted, “I wouldn’t want to be with a sucky person, I know that much. And no matter what you say, you deserve better…”

Carrie had to giggle, standing and hugging his neck suddenly, “You are _so_ cute…I just want to f—k you.”

“You’re so twisted” he pursed his lips, blushing.

“You DID pay for me…” she purred.

He groaned, turning bright red, “So he’d leave you alone, not to have sex with you.”

“Are you a _virgin_ , Kurt?” she sang.

He gave her a look, “I know _English_ , Carrie. And…no, unfortunately.”

“Unfortunately?” she questioned.

“I don’t remember who she was…I was pretty high” he admitted sadly.

“Aww…can’t be any worse than me, my first was Haru” she cringed.

He grimaced, shaking his head before gazing up, “I’m bored…”

“Yea, well, Will probably would kill me if I went back now” she said crossly, “I was totally ready to get f—ked up before you came, Lancelot.”

He rolled his eyes, “I’m sorry I interrupted Guinevere’s drug trip.” 

She smirked widely as he sheepishly reached out, “Why…don’t we do something not quite illegal?”

“That’s no fun” she said dryly.

“It can be” he rolled his eyes again.

She sighed and slowly took his hand…they were kind of leathery…

“Your hands aren’t soft” she commented dully, still a little irritated at him.

He smirked at her, “Do you like a soft touch, Carrie?”

She had to grin, “When you put it THAT way…”

He grumbled, “Sheesh, you’re corrupting me.”

She giggled and he led her up the streets, going into the center of the busy downtown. He peeked at the old movie theater…

“Ever seen Ringu?” he questioned, cocking a brow at her. 

“Not really, my dad said never, ever see it. But I’m never scared of anything” she said firmly.

He gave her a weird kind of sinister look that she didn’t imagine Kurt could ever have…

But then, as soon as the movie started, she could see why.

She was glad they were like the only two in the theater, she’d be humiliated out of her mind if anyone saw her screaming and crying like a little girl. Kurt stared at her, wide-eyed and fascinated. 

“Is it THAT bad?” he questioned almost teasingly.

“You’re a horrible person!” she whined, covering her face.

He sighed and took her hand again, leading her from the theater, “Never scared of anything my ass.”

“Go to hell.”

He chuckled, looking around, “We can go into Outfall…Haru seems to like it. It’s a club though…”

“I’ll skip going into a dark cloudy place right now, thanks” she scoffed sarcastically.

“That’s exactly what you’ll be going home to” he pointed out reasonably.

She groaned, unable to argue with him there…she felt the drugs slowly going out of her system and it was driving her insane…

But Kurt dragged her in and she gasped, suddenly feeling excited. She laughed, grabbing Kurt’s hands.

“I will KILL you if you don’t dance with me to this song.”

He flushed, “Carrie, my God, do I LOOK like a dancing type?”

Carrie giggled, pulling him against her, “But I like dancing…and you bought me for the night.”

He cocked a brow, “Yes, that means I don’t HAVE to dance.”

“But I WANT to” she pouted, “Pwease?”

He gave her a look before grumbling, flustered, “Fine, but if you tell Haru or anyone…”

“I won’t” she grinned, dragging him to the floor where others were dancing lethargically.

She grasped his lean hips and slow grinded against his crotch. Kurt flustered and stared at her, not really doing anything. Carrie pouted.

“Kurt, c’mon…no one here is going to notice if you dance.”

He pouted as well before sighing. Carrie almost jumped a mile in the air when he grasped her ass…he quickly lifted his hands though, shocked.

“S-sorry” he sputtered, his face bright red.

She laughed heavily, grabbing them and replacing them, “No, no…I just didn’t think you had it in you.”

He glowered at her as she smiled, crushing against him again, “I love Nine Inch Nails…”

“Pretty old school…” he commented, “They’re not bad though.” 

She rested her chin on his shoulder, singing into his ear huskily, _“You let me violate you… you let me desecrate you. You let me penetrate you… you let me complicate you.”_

Carrie giggled as his ears grew hot, continuing, _“Help me… I broke apart my insides. Help me… I’ve got no soul to sell. Help me… the only thing that works for me. Help me get away from myself.”_

“Carrie--” he flustered, growling.

But she grinned, nipping at his ear roughly, _“I want to fuck you like an animal.  
I want to feel you from the inside. I want to fuck you like an animal. My whole existence is flawed…you get me closer to God.”_

He groaned and she turned around, backing and rolling her hips against him, “ _You can have my isolation. You can have the hate that it brings. You can have my absence of faith. You can have my everything!”_

Kurt sighed and slid his hand down, resting it very low on her stomach, using his other hand to guide her hips. She almost laughed…so he really must’ve been a bad little boy at some point.

_“Help me… tear down my reason. Help me… its' your sex I can smell. Help me… you make me perfect… help me become somebody else!”_

_“I want to fuck you like an animal. I want to feel you from the inside… I want to fuck you like an animal! My whole existence is flawed…you get me closer to God!”_

She turned back around, slowly grinding and crushing against him. Kurt’s eyes were closed as he dragged her hips against his, the friction amazing…she definitely wanted to get him into bed one day.

_Through every forest, above the trees…  
Within my stomach, scraped off my knees…  
I drink the honey… inside your hive.  
You are the reason… I stay alive._

They grinded through the instrumental…she wished the next song had the same rhythm because grinding to March of the Pigs would just look weird. But Carrie giggled seductively, realizing that something was jabbing her… whispering into his ear.

“That’s a rather impressive…poke you have there, Kurty…”

His cheeks blistered, gazing down before grumbling, “Precisely why I don’t dance.”

She laughed, blinking lethargically at him, “Let me take care of it for you.”

“Never.”

“…I SEE, you’re gay, aren’t you?”

Kurt snorted, “That’s right, Carrie, I’m gay and just got a boner from dancing with a chick.”

“Hmm, true” she mused.

“You…have a nice voice” he said suddenly.

She glanced at him, surprised, as he walked her to the upper levels. Smirking, she sighed.

“Well yea, when I’m being a tease…”

“No…when you were singing on the ledge too.”

She pinked a little, pursing her lips, “Are you patronizing me?”

“Why would I do that?” he questioned, confused.

“Fine, let’s do karaoke” she crossed her arms.

“…I…definitely don’t sing, Carrie” he shook his head.

“We’ll rent a room, it’ll just be us” she laughed, dragging him out of the club.

He groaned, but allowed it…she flipped through the song selection, singing J-Pop and J-Rock. Kurt watched her, his chin rested in his hand.

“Your voice is too deep for half the stuff you’re singing” he commented bluntly.

Carrie glared, “Are you saying I sound…masculine?”

“Hardly” he snorted, “Just you’re not high pitched…”

She mused before flipping through, “I love Queen!”

Kurt smirked, “Go for it…”

“You sing something first, my throat hurts” she sighed, moving.

“What? I told you--” he started.

“We’re ALONE. I won’t make fun of you, stupid” she grunted, slamming down on the couch.

He smirked widely, “I highly doubt that but…I guess.”

He looked through the list before seeming to decide. Glaring at her as he picked up the mic, blushing rather profusely, he growled.

“Don’t you tell Haru I did THIS either.”

“What is Haru, my bosom buddy? I’m not telling him s—t” she snickered, drinking.

Kurt nodded…curtly, before sighing. She cocked a brow, not knowing this song at all…the beat was way too mellow happy for her taste, but…

_“All that we needed was right…a threshold is breaking tonight. Open to everything happy and sad, seeing the good when it’s all going bad. Seeing the sun when I can’t really see…hoping the sun will at least look at me. Focus on everything better today, all that I needed I never could say. Hold onto people that are slipping away, hold onto this while it’s slipping away. All that we needed tonight…are people that love us and light. I know how it feels to need…oh, when we leave here, you’ll see… Open to everything happy and sad, seeing the good when it’s all going bad. Seeing the sun when I can’t really see…hoping the sun will at least look at me. Focus on everything better today, all that I needed I never could say. Hold onto people that are slipping away, hold onto this while it’s slipping away. So long…so long… Open to everything happy and sad, seeing the good when it’s all going bad. Seeing the sun when I can’t really see…hoping the sun will at least look at me. Focus on everything better today, all that I needed I never could say. Hold onto people that are slipping away, hold onto people that are slipping away. Hold onto people that are slipping away. Hold onto people that are slipping away. Hold onto people that are slipping away. Hold onto people that are slipping away. Hold onto people that are slipping away. Hold onto people that are slipping away. Hold onto people that are slipping away. Hold onto people that are slipping away… Hold onto people that are slipping away. Hold onto people that are slipping away… hold onto people that are slipping away… hold onto people that are slipping away…”_

She stared at him, surprised, as he sighed, running his hands through his hair. Blushing, he walked over and slammed down.

“Horrible, eh?” he said after some moments.

“Hardly” she scoffed, “I thought you’d be hella off pitch. That was nearly perfect.”

He flustered, waving her off sheepishly, “G-go sing your Queen…”

She frowned, not sure she wanted to do the song she’d been planning now but…she looked through the catalog and smiled some at the song her mother used to sing around the house…

_“…Pack up. I’m straight…enough. Oh say say say oh, say say say oh, , say say say oh, , say say say oh, say say say…wait. They don’t love you like I love you. Wait…they don’t love you like I love you. Maps…wait, they don’t love you like I love you. Made off…don’t stray. My kind’s your kind, I’ll stay the same! Pack up, don’t stray. Oh say say say oh, say say say! Wait. They don’t love you like I love you. Wait…they don’t love you like I love you. Maps…wait, they don’t love you like I love you. wait, they don’t love you like I love you. Maps! Wait, they don’t love you like I love you…”_

She caught Kurt’s gaze during the instrumental and for some reason it almost gave her goose bumps. His navy eyes were almost unreadable…

_“Wait, they don’t love you like I love you. Wait, they don’t love you like I love you…Maps… Wait, they don’t love you like I love you! Wait, they don’t love you like I love you. Maps! Wait, they don’t love you like I love you…”_

She scowled at him as he continued to gaze at her before grunting, “What?”

“…Nothing. You’re just so…”

Her eyes narrowed as he sighed, “Good…as lame as it sounds…it breaks my heart.”

She stared, stunned, as he finally smiled some, “Wanna do a duet before we go?”

“…Sure” she smiled despite herself.

He sat beside her and she frowned, resting her head on his shoulder. Kurt glanced at her, blinking, “Are you tired? We can go back, I guess…”

“No…I like it fine right here” she murmured.

She had to wonder…who was it that was slipping away in the song Kurt was singing…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
(x) Free Bird!! I love that song…kind of funny though because by this point, that song would be like how we think of Beethoven. Lol. But this was the song playing in the movie Forrest Gump when Jenny was standing on the ledge as well…if you haven’t seen it, Jenny was on drugs…Free Bird though is by Lynyrd Skynyrd © (the spelling always kills me on their name…).

Lancelot and Guinevere are both, of course, characters from King Arthur.

Ringu© is a Japanese horror film. It was brought over here as The Ring. In Japan, it’s considered one of the scariest j-horror’s…

Nine Inch Nails ©, an American band, is fairly old right now but this is way in the future…won’t that be scary when our music is considered oldies? x.x Also, check out Closer…very sexy song…don’t crank it up if parentals are around though…lol! Also look for a playlist on my site. March of the Pigs is also one of their songs.

And, of course, Queen © is responsible for such hits as ‘We Are the Champions’, ‘We Will Rock You’, ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’, etc. 

Kurt sang ‘Slipping Away’ by Moby ©.

Carrie sang ‘Maps’ by Yeah Yeah Yeahs ©.


	4. Soft

“Hey, uh, Will, let’s talk a second.”

Will Jameson looked up at Haru who was looking over his shoulder at something…Will shook his head, flipping through his cash, dividing it in his mind.

“I’m busy.”

“It involves your money.”

That caught Will’s attention quite easily and he glared at Haru questioningly. The blond sighed, shifting on his feet in a decidedly nervous fashion.

“Carrie…I…I think you need to start being careful with her and Kurt. I think she could leave you for him.”

Will laughed coolly, “Kurt? KURT doesn’t have the drugs that she’s strung out on; I do.”

“Yea, well, what if he gets her…unstrung?”

Will paused in his counting again, cocking a brow up at Haru who crossed his arms. Sniffing, Will waved his hand dismissively.

“Like it’s that simple.”

“Simple, no…possible, yes…you see, soon, Carrie and him are going to be…extremely close. Like, best friend close…eventually, the tension will build up and they’ll become…intimate. But first she’ll be impressed by his tenacity to stay drug-free eventually. He’ll start telling her things that she’ll listen to like, how this is ruining her life and all…soon, she’ll start ignoring and hating you…she’ll want _him_ , the perfect one…and you’ve lost your crack whore.”

Will laughed again, waving his hand, “If all that DID happen, Haru, I remind you again…I’M the one with the drugs. And even if she gets lovesick and infatuated with him, she’ll be more in love with me because I have what she wants.”

Haru frowned and glanced over his shoulder to the deck where Kurt and Carrie were. She was laughing, not something he’d seen her do before Kurt came…

“…I guess.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Kurt” she purred, leaping over the couch where he was sitting and hugging his neck.

He looked down at her, drinking a bottle of Grey Goose gingerly. She was a little drunk too but Kurt seemed entirely wasted…Carrie grinned as he grabbed her thighs, growling into her neck and pulling her flush against him. While she knew she could definitely convince him into her bed if he was high, he was hilariously skanky when he was drunk so it was fine…

She wasn’t sure if she could do it, staying off drugs in this environment. She used to think he was kind of lame but as time passed, she found herself kind of admiring his willpower. 

It was odd but when Kurt wasn’t there, she felt kind of depressed. He usually only came on the weekends so that meant the whole week she felt despondent and made up for it by staying high the entire time. But when he got there, she might smoke a little or take a couple hits…but some times, she found herself staying completely drugless with him there.

“Kurt” she sighed.

“Hmm?” he murmured, sipping the vodka.

“You’re…my anti-drug.”

He laughed heavily and she pouted at him, slapping his shoulder, “What’s so funny?! I’m serious!”

“Then I’m a crappy anti-drug, Carrie, you’re smoking a joint right now” he snickered, wiping his eyes.

She cocked a brow, glancing at her hand…where’d that come from? Scoffing, she rolled her eyes, “Okay, you’re my…I-take-less-drugs-when-you’re-around then.”

“I’m honored” he sighed, chugging.

She smirked, “And it looks like you need an…anti-drink.”

He grinned lazily, “I need a little catharsis every once in a while too…”

“You and your big words” she grunted, “Talk _normal_.”

“Why don’t you _strip_? Then I’ll see what I can do.”

She laughed, burying her face into his shoulder, “Kurty, I love you when you’re drunk, you’re like a whole new crazy slutty person!”

“I try.”

She grinned and spread his legs apart, sitting face forward in his lap, straddling him. He stared at her curiously, still drinking.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to… _strip_.”

Kurt reddened, “Holy jeez, I wasn’t serious…”

Carrie giggled seductively, whispering into his ear, “But you’re curious, aren’t you?”

She reached down, unzipping his pants. While he shockingly didn’t _stop_ her, he looked poised to if she did anything…sliding her hands under his shirt, she splayed her fingers across his chest, gripping…she cooed.

“You’re so muscle-y…”

He stared at her murmuring, “Oh…?”

She smiled, drawing up his shirt to admire his body…six pack abs, no where to grab a single love handle, and very perky nipples….

Carrie pouted, “Let me screw you…”

“NO.”

Damn it. She sighed, shaking her head, “Do you have a girlfriend?”

“No…”

“Are you SURE you’re not gay? I don’t know many men that would turn down sex over and over…”

“Positive.”

“Then why?” she pouted, “I promise I’ll be _extra_ amazing for you…”

He sighed, exasperated, “Carrie, you can mess with me all you want but I am not doing anything with…penetration or…fellatio.”

“Those are two of the best things!”

He groaned, “Warped, absolutely warped.”

She stroked her chin thoughtfully before smiling devilishly, planting her hands beside his head. Kurt cocked a brow, looking a little fearful.

“What?”

“The…only two things, right?”

He stared at her, wide-eyed, before stuttering, “N-no, I’m sure there’s others!”

“Shut up before I gag you with that bandana, pretty boy…” she threatened lustfully, “Though that’d be sexy too.”

“WARPED.”

She grinned, holding his shirt up again, purring, “You haven’t seen how…warped I am.”

Flicking her tongue out over his nipple, he whined, his hips rising out of instinct. Carrie smile seductively as he glared.

“Stop…this is so wrong on so many levels.”

”Is it?” she commented absently, “That just makes me want to do it more.”

“Then it’s so right on so many levels…” he amended.

“Good try” she grinned again.

Carrie reached for the edges of her own tattered black shirt, pulling it over her head. Kurt gawked as she pressed against his bare chest with her own. His face was extremely red as he sputtered.

“I-I though-thought women wore…”

She laughed, enjoying his stifled groan as her nipples pressed against him, “I was so high, putting a bra on was complicated…”

“Carrie--”

“Do you want to touch?” she whispered, breathing into his ear.

His mouth fell open, trying to find words, but remained speechless. Carrie took his hand and pressed it against her chest. His face was flushed but he looked morbidly fascinated. She sighed, smiling, “I know they’re not spectacularly big…”

She gasped as he flicked her nipple with his thumb, seeming solemn, “They’re…not bad.”

Carrie pinked and shoved him on his back, leaning against his chest, whining, “Why are you doing this to me? I want you so bad…”

He grimaced, starting to push away, “Then stop putting us in these sexually tense situations.”

But she leaned against him again, pouting, “I’m hoping one day I’ll get you in the mood…”

He started to say something but she beat him to it…he groaned loudly, lifting his hips roughly as she slid her fingers into his boxers, softly pumping him. Carrie purred, watching Kurt’s face carefully.

“You’re so big…”

“S-stop, Carrie” he rasped.

“Why…?” she whispered, closing her eyes partially, her lips a centimeter away from his as she continued jerking him off, “At least a _part_ of you wants me…”

He moaned steamily in response and she smiled, pressing her lips against his…

…They were so…

…Soft.

Carrie jerked away roughly, gasping, her hands flying to her lips. Kurt looked up at her, stunned, sitting up a little.

“Carrie?? What’s wrong?” he questioned, rather alarmed.

She’d tried everything…chap stick, exfoliating…but not matter what, her lips were always…cracked, hardened…Will reminded her that as long as she used the hot crack pipe, her lips would stay that way. 

And Kurt’s lips…

Kurt looked horrified as she started to cry and he wrapped his arms around her waist, “Wh-what’s wrong? Please tell me…I-I don’t _think_ I did anything…”

Resting her head on his shoulder wretchedly, she wondered why he _would_ want her…she wasn’t pretty, she didn’t have soft lips…all those guys in there just wanted to get laid…Kurt was just different because he wasn’t high.

She pushed away, sobbing, “It’s fine, I get it.”

“What??” he questioned, confused.

“You don’t find me attractive…and why should you?” she wept, “I’m sure you’ll find some pretty girl--”

“What are you on about?” he growled, picking her shirt up off the floor, pulling it back over her head, “You’re very pretty…I just think it’d be a bad idea if we had sex, okay? You’re my friend…besides, I…don’t think I’d do very well and-and you’d laugh at me...bad for a man’s ego.”

She sniffed and started to hug him for trying to cheer her up…

“Hey…”

She jumped up. Will was directly in front of her, not looking happy at all.

“While you’re over here messing with him, you have other people starting to LEAVE. Go do your damn job” he snarled, angry.

Carrie quickly wiped her face and nodded rapidly, rushing away. Kurt stared after her helplessly and Will glared at him.

_“She’ll want him, the perfect one…and you’ve lost your crack whore.”_

Will felt himself tense…he could get others, he knew, but…Carrie was a favorite. He’d get displeased customers if they found he’d kicked her to the curb…glancing at Kurt who watched Carrie talk to guys, still obviously shaken by whatever, he grunted to himself.

Something had to be done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will scowled as he thought about how he could kick Kurt out…he should be able to, it was HIS house. Thing is, he paid for admission, whole bottles of booze, and not the cheap stuff, and he paid hefty prices for hanging out with Carrie……wait, why was he trying to kick him out again?

“Kurt’s late, that jerk!” pouted Carrie, her arms crossed.

Oh yea…he looked at her sulkily.

“Are you--”

“I asked everyone, they’re not interested at the moment” she answered shortly, slamming down on the couch.

Will felt himself seethe inside. He ALSO noticed that she wasn’t taking drugs herself like she used to. If she did get unstrung, he’d definitely not have a stronghold on her…

He glared up when the door opened and Carrie’s face brightened. Kurt stood there, dressed all in black…white was Japan’s death color, Will had learned. But black definitely was more suitable in this situation…Kurt looked like a dark cloud.

He fished through his pocket slowly, dropping some money in the box at the front. Carrie frowned as he wandered over, sitting down beside her and Haru. She rested her hand on his knee, looking at him, concerned.

“What’s wrong?”

“…It’s…nothing.”

“Stop bsing me. Tell me” she insisted.

Will glowered, about to tell her to leave it alone and go find SOMETHING to do…

“My…grandma died.”

Will clamped his mouth shut, surprised, as Carrie looked sympathetic, “I’m sorry…are you okay?”

“I’m…fine. We weren’t close-close, but…” he sighed, shaking his head miserably, “It’s…fine.”

Carrie hugged his neck before some guy called out to her. She scowled…Will glared. “You heard him. Go.”

Standing, she kissed Kurt’s cheek, “Just call if you need anything, kay?”

He nodded glumly and fiddled with his hands. Carrie sent Will a rather hateful glare as she stalked off. Will pursed his lips.

_“Soon, she’ll start ignoring and hating you…”_

It was like some horrid prophecy, he thought, irritated. Kurt had to be disposed….Will glanced at him, about to suggest a vacation or something…

But Will suddenly thought of something…he grinned a grin that rivaled the Cheshire Cat’s in his head. He almost missed opportunity…how unlike him.

“I’m sorry for your loss as well, Kurt. It must be difficult. I never knew my grandmother myself…” he replied in a false empathy tone.

“Tell you what…” Will stood, smiling, “Have my line…”

Kurt glanced down at the cocaine lines on the table and shook his head, “No thanks…”

“Now Kurt…just one hit won’t lead you to taking drugs again. It’s just to get your mind off of things” Will insisted.

Kurt stared at the line for a long moment before picking up the straw. Will felt extremely pleased as Kurt shakily inhaled the line. It didn’t take a drug addict to know from that look on Kurt’s face that he had returned to the dark side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt lied on the floor, staring in a haze at the ceiling. Will almost snorted…he’d kind of hoped the boy would get at least a LITTLE more exciting with drugs in his system but he just got MORE withdrawn. Jeez…

It had gone on for days, really, he kept Kurt high and made sure Carrie was ALWAYS busy. Haru had told him something else that was bothersome…

_“She won’t like that you got him back on drugs either!!”_

_“WHAT?! What the f—k am I supposed to do then?!” Will demanded, glaring at Haru._

_“Look…she’ll probably be happy…after a while. But if she saw this now, you’ll look like the bad guy that slew her knight in shining armor…”_

Woman was crazy, how’d he find her again?

Kurt sat up suddenly, his eyes foggy and distorted as he groaned, slumping towards the door sleepily.

“I have to go…”

“Why?” questioned Will, smoking as he stared at the introverted fellow.

“…I don’t want to say” he said, his voice rather distant.

Will started to just wave him off…before cocking a brow, realizing…

“You know…Carrie fixes _those_ problems” he smiled devilishly.

Will almost snorted when Kurt’s ears got hot as he rapidly shook his head.

“No way…Carrie…I won’t be like everyone else that uses her…I’ll just go home and sleep it off…”

“Have it your way” Will sighed, “Just know she is absolutely amazing in bed…”

Kurt sent him a sulky glare as he wandered out, some of his pride still in place…but Will just chuckled. He’d dealt with Kurt’s type before…a holier than now type. Annoying blokes, the lot of them….

But once you found the dark place, it became a downward spiral…he knew it well. And Kurt was no different…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Dude…he’s going to go NUTS” growled Haru to Will.

“That’s his fault” snorted Will, waving his hand as he ran the lighter under the pipe.

Kurt was slumped over the couch, whining rather strangely, holding a straw limply as he clutched his stomach. Will probably should have been disgusted when he noticed that Kurt was aroused, however, all he saw was dollar signs…

Kurt had AMAZING resistance. Will wanted to stay annoyed by it but even he started to admire the guy’s stubbornness himself. Hell, if it were him, he’d have nailed Carrie so many times by now…

But he was getting chipped away, just as Will had foretold…Kurt looked like he was in absolute pain…

“Kurt, just give in…Carrie _wants_ to f—k you” Will insisted.

“No!” he yelled, trembling.

“Have it your way” Will sighed airily, “But you DO know that erections caused by crack...you can have those for _days_.” 

Kurt practically sobbed before glaring angrily at Will, “You _want_ me to defile her, you _want_ me to pay for her…I won’t do it. She’s a human being.”

“Incidentals, Kurt” said Will dryly, “Carrie chose to do these things, no? You’re just…using her choice.”

Kurt closed his eyes, clutching his head, before whispering, opening his dark navy eyes, “She’ll hate me.”

“She’ll be fine” Will rolled his eyes.

Kurt sat there, appearing to think, for at least an hour…Will got up and moved around a couple times to only come back and find he hadn’t moved a centimeter. Going to go nuts indeed. He was already there.

“…All right.”

Will jumped a mile just because he talked so randomly. Looking at him, a tad irritated, he cocked a brow.

“All right?”

Kurt pursed his lips, appearing impaired as he slid a wad of cash into Will’s hands, “Same deal as usual, asshole.”

“…?”

“She’s _MINE_ for the night.”

Will was almost surprised as Kurt wandered away to the bedroom Carrie was in…but he laughed as he fell back on the couch, whistling at the amount of money. Excellent…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie sighed as she idly played with the joint she had been rolling…she’d lost interest midway through making it…

Will, the bastard, was up to something.

Suddenly, she couldn’t talk to Kurt. Will kept her insanely busy and must have thought she was too blonde to see he was hiding Kurt from her. They must be together, she deliberated sarcastically. Though Kurt-on-Will action would be pretty damn sexy…

She jumped when the door opened and she almost told whoever she wasn’t in the mood…she came in here to be alone. If she couldn’t hang out with Kurt, everyone else just sucked so she’d rather hang out with herself…

But she brightened, sitting up. Oh wait, she didn’t mind Kurt…

“Hey, I haven’t seen you in days! What’s the deal? You’re my friend” she pouted playfully.

She really could only see the outline of his form and the fact that he didn’t really say anything made her feel uneasy.

“You okay…? We haven’t really talked since your grandma died…”

He wandered closer and crawled onto the bed…Carrie was confused, not something she’d admit easily, but this just had her stumped…unless he’d gone back to introverted, uncomfortable around her Kurt…but he was crawling into bed with her.

She gasped loudly as he grasped her wrists, pushing her to lie on her back. Looking up at him, completely befuddled by his actions now, she gawked.

Kurt’s eyes were a million miles away, bloodshot and blurred…she felt a lump rise in her throat.

“N-no, Kurt, you’re not supposed to! What the hell happened?!” she sobbed.

He was supposed to be better than drugs. Why had he fallen all of a sudden? She didn’t get a chance to question any more before he forced his lips over hers roughly. Pursing her own to refuse him, she couldn’t believe this was happening…had his grandmother led him back to this? Really?

Kurt pulled away, looking at her in a dazed puzzled manner, “…You don’t want me?”

“Not when you’re high!” she snapped, “You’re just like everybody else, aren’t you? I bet you even paid to have sex with me too, didn’t you?!”

His eyes widened, his mouth agape before he sobbed, sitting up and burying his face in his hands.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to! I didn’t want to use you, I don’t WANT to be like them, I just-I’m sorry! I-I wasn’t…I don’t…” he rambled through his hands.

Carrie stared at him, rather bewildered as he slowly came to his feet, his cheeks blustered…his dignity had been stung. Or…

She grimaced. Maybe he really hadn’t wanted to…

“Kurt…”

“I’ll go” he whispered, “You’re right. I don’t know how I could degrade both of us like that…you…still deserve more…”

“Kurt.”

He glanced at her pitifully as she stared at him, tilting her head, “How long did you pay for?”

He winced, looking away, “…All night. So…I wouldn’t have to share you.”

She smiled at that and grasped his hand, pulling him back towards the bed, “Good…I…don’t want to be with anyone else tonight anyway.”

“Carrie…?” he questioned slowly.

She tugged him on top of her, kissing him sharply, rapidly. He moaned as she slipped his shirt over his head, hugging his neck as she pulled off his bandana…

Kurt…everyone else was losers…

She wanted him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(x) It’s amazing what you can learn from Wikipedia…


	5. Over

“I think…your plan hella backfired” sighed Haru, glancing at the couch nearby.

Will grunted tersely as he looked to Carrie who was sitting face forward in Kurt’s lap, nipping his neck and kissing him lustfully…he couldn’t even YELL at her that she wasn’t doing her job. She actually TOOK the time to stop, go around and ask if anyone needed anything, did what she had to, and went right back to him. It was like a magnetic force or the Carrie orbiting around the planet that was Kurt. It was frustrating as hell…

They shared a joint…at least they still paid for the drugs, he grumbled.

But Haru had informed him of Kurt’s past life where he was on drugs…and that Kurt probably knew a guy who’d give it to him for cheaper. So…not only could he possibly lose Kurt, one of his buyers, he’d lose _Carrie_ , his whore…Kurt would have TWO things over Will…himself and drugs. All Carrie needed…

Kurt moaned and Will glowered in their direction. Carrie’s hands were in place where Will didn’t want to imagine and Kurt made no efforts to stop her…it was getting a little irritating that the two didn’t even go behind closed doors anymore…he’d seen Kurt in ways he hadn’t wanted to now.

“Hey, go get a damn room!” he snapped at them.

Carrie smirked up at him and whispered something in Kurt’s ear…he grunted rather loudly and stood, carrying her over her shoulder. She giggled as they went back to an empty room. Will rolled his eyes and glared at Haru.

“That…is a vast understatement.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie grinned lazily as Kurt threw her on the bed, sitting on her crotch. He tugged off his shirt, his muscles tensing at the little amount of movement. She used to grasp his stomach, looking for SOME amount of fat…he was just…muscle. No, not body builder, but still pretty ripped… 

Carrie unsnapped the button to his pants, struggling them off as he lifted her shirt over her head next. She smiled, tracing the bulge in his boxers before purring.

“It’d be easier if you just didn’t wear these…”

He snorted lethargically, “It’s like a bra, Carrie, I need some…support.”

She laughed and tugged them down his thighs, stroking him, “I can imagine…”

Turning him over under her, she straddled his waist, kissing him, the feeling intensified by Kurt’s body but dulled by the drugs…probably was a good thing, though, because without the drugs, he’d probably be TOO good…

He moaned as she ran her tongue around his nipple, his own hand playing with hers. That ‘hard’ touch he had…she wouldn’t trade that for anything.

He didn’t waste anymore time undressing her completely, his swollen length pushing inside of her. She moaned, her head dropping back as he kissed her neck roughly, almost possessively. They were sitting up and she almost felt herself fall backwards with ecstasy. But he held her, running one hand through her hair and using the other to run down her bare back. Hugging his neck tightly, she could have cried…it was _still_ TOO good. 

Kurt groaned, lying back, holding her hips to keep her sitting up. She pouted, her body almost feeling too weak to abide him.

“I don’t think I can do that tonight…” she whimpered.

He frowned, sitting up and taking her cheeks into his hands, “Are you okay?”

She nodded rapidly but he didn’t seem sure, “We can stop if you’re not feeling well, you know that, right?”

“I feel fine!” she insisted, knocking him back again.

He looked surprised as she grinded, riding him fast and hard. Kurt’s eyes closed as his mouth opened, soft exhalations escaping his lips. He rolled her hips with his hands, lifting his own just to contribute. She gasped, cried out, as her head fell back, her orgasm hitting her like a brick wall. It’d been a while, at least before she started screwing Kurt, since she’d had a good orgasm. The first time she had sex with him, it took her completely by surprise and she couldn’t move for hours…and that affect never went away, it still completely stunned her.

Kurt moaned loudly as his seed shot inside, his body tightening before relaxing. His eyes slowly eased open and he looked at her, gleaming with a thin layer of sweat. He frowned as he slowly slid out, pulling her down to lie on top of him, pulling the cover over her. 

“We REALLY REALLY need to start using condoms, Car…”

She grimaced, knowing she’d forgotten something again…she always forgot with Kurt…kind of like she always forgot with Will. Everyone else, no problem…Will, she was just really lazy…with Kurt, it just took away the feeling so much…and she wanted to feel him completely.

“Next time” she murmured as she started to doze off.

But he softly moved her after a moment, sitting up and reaching into his discarded pants, grabbing a crumpled pack of…

“I thought you quit smoking” she replied, watching him light up a cigarette.

“I did” he mumbled, taking a drag, “But does it really matter? I’m doing pot and coke again. I’m already killing myself…”

She sat up, letting the sheet fall and hugging him from behind, kissing his neck, “You are not…you’re fine. Aren’t you happy here with me?”

“…I am happy being with you” he admitted, “But I’m not happy about the drugs or this lifestyle again…I feel I can’t live without them now and I don’t want to feel that again.”

She sighed, rubbing his abdomen, trying to get him in the mood to get him off this topic again…whenever he talked like this, she felt like she was losing him…

And she didn’t want to lose him…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will watched Carrie as she seemed anxious to see her beloved again…she’d done her rounds, at least…only a few guys didn’t bring their girlfriends or whatever anymore. Carrie had teased, asking if she didn’t do them good enough. They’d all laughed, saying she did them fine, but they could tell she’d rather be with Kurt…

So great, even his customers wanted them to be together…

Kurt had to go. There was no argument about it. He was only helping to destroy Will’s empire…so be it if Carrie hated him, it didn’t matter. She was only here to satisfy his needs and those of his buyers, nothing more. Her happiness would have to be that he still gave her free drugs. 

But this Kurt business…how would it look if he just kicked the guy out? Jealous boyfriend wouldn’t work, Carrie slept with a different guy every day. Rowdy definitely wouldn’t work, the guy was cooler than a damn cucumber all the time. Kurt was the perfect guest, damn it…

He looked up as the door opened and Kurt walked in…

'Cept…he had that look like he had when he came in, when his grandmother had died. Like…he just didn’t know anymore.

Carrie questioned him as he sat on the couch, looking deep in thought. She offered him pot and coke but he refused…he was silent but Carrie sat beside him almost dutifully…Will couldn’t stand this. How could she go and get love sick? This wasn’t supposed to happen!

“…I have to go.”

He looked up, confused, as Kurt finally said something. He stood, his hand against his forehead as his eyes shifted rather rapidly. Carrie leaped to her feet, grabbing his arm.

“Are you okay? I’ll go with you if you need a walk” she said.

Will grunted, starting to refute this, but…

“No, I have to LEAVE. I-I can’t do this anymore” he suddenly sobbed.

Carrie looked surprised and Will was a tad startled himself. Funny how wishes were granted…

“What do you mean? Can’t do what anymore?” questioned Carrie, shaking her head in confusion.

“I can’t DO the drugs anymore, Carrie, I can’t keep coming back here and falling deeper into this hole!” he exclaimed.

“What hole, Kurt?! We’re doing what we want, how are we hurting anything?” she demanded.

“We’re hurting ourselves” he whispered, “I’m hurting myself. And all for what…? A couple hours of ignorant bliss?”

“Kurt, please” Carrie pleaded, “You’re thinking this over too much. We’re okay here, aren’t we?”

He shook his head and she grasped his hand tighter, “Are you saying you’re going to leave me? And for what, because society tells us this is wrong?”

“Society isn’t telling me this is wrong, I’m telling myself this is wrong!” he yelled, “I don’t like this feeling anymore, I don’t like feeling like everything’s slipping away, Carrie!”

“What about me?” she sobbed, “By leaving, aren’t you letting me slip away?”

“…Come with me.”

Will’s heart raced. Oh God, he knew it was coming…the moment of truth…

“Come…with you?” she questioned as if the idea was somehow whimsical.

“Yes! We-we don’t have to do this anymore, I’ll take care of you, we’ll be fine without all this” he begged, “I really DON’T want to leave you here, Car, but I can’t stay here either…please, please think this through. Come with me…”

Carrie stared at him, gaping, as if she was truly thinking about it…Will was already plotting, thinking on who else he could find…

“…I’m sorry, Kurt.”

Will’s head shot up, stunned, as the woman pulled her hands away from him, shaking her head, “It’s-it’s okay here, you have to see that. We’re really NOT hurting anyone…there’s nothing wrong with this.”

Kurt stared at her, a rather rejected look on his face as he shook his head, “So be it.”

He walked away, his hands in his pockets, towards the door. Carrie, in some odd false hope rushed behind him.

“You have to come back, Kurt. You’ve always come.”

He didn’t say anything but just kept walking.

“I’ll-I’ll save you some! I’ll see you later” she kept insisting, following him to the last inch to the door.

Kurt suddenly stopped, wheeled around, and gave her one last pleading glance…and Carrie only returned the look back. He stared at her, a pervasive melancholy taking over his aura as he said clearly.

“Good bye, Carrie.”

Carrie stood at the door for some moments before turning, laughing rather deliriously. She came and sat beside Haru, dividing a line of white substance.

“He’ll be back, right? He’s just talking smack…” 

Will watched her, feeling as if he’d won this battle with a dark smile, “Of course, sweetie…”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of course, he lied, just to patronize her a bit. And of course, he knew Kurt would never walk through that door again. And he was, of course, right.

Four weeks had passed…Kurt WAS gone.

The first two weeks, Carrie devotedly kept a line or two for him…Will ended up finishing them when she fell asleep, Kurt-less. 

The last two weeks, however, were what annoyed him to no end…she locked herself in the room and just…cried. He expected that it’d get through her head that not only had he left but she’d rejected him as well? She’d never see that guy again.

But he was tired of it. She wasn’t doing her duty to him, being all heart broken and depressed and NOT doing her job. He might as well kick her out of his house…

Still, he sighed, no matter. She’d have four days to get over it because the parties were off. He had to go on a business trip. Wandering into his room, he shook his head at the miserable lump in the middle of his bed. Carrie was not only just despondent but throwing up and sick over it too. Utterly ridiculous… she whimpered when she looked up at him, packing a suitcase.

“You’re leaving…?” she asked weakly.

“For four days, to Kyushu” he answered.

“Oh…” she mumbled, looking pale.

“By the time I get back, I expect you to be over this” he grunted, throwing a wad of cash at her, “Get out of bed, damn it.”

Pulling on the trench he’d worn when she met him, he picked up his suitcase, glowering at her, “You hear me?”

“I hear you” Carrie answered, dazed.

“…Good” he sighed, rubbing his forehead, knowing she’d probably be in the same exact spot when he got back.

Walking out, he knew he could just give it time…Carrie had her faults but she was loyal…she was liked, she was…well, amazingly satisfying.

He’d give her a good amount of time…she’d get over all this…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie sat up, hugging her stomach, as she heard the front door slam shut. She was sick…she couldn’t keep anything down, not that she wanted to…it hurt that much.

Why? Why would he leave her like this? Like she was nothing to him at all? Were the drugs that bad to him? Was it so horrible that he left her…? Why…?

She groaned as her stomach took the ultimate twist and forced her to rush into the bathroom. Throwing up was just common practice now, over these last few weeks. It was awful…

Mouth parched, she turned on the tap and cupped water in her hand, drinking. Her lips were dry and cracked…but was that from the drugs or dehydration? Looking at herself in the mirror to see if perhaps she was flushed with fever, she froze.

…Who…was that?

Her eyes were milky and bloodshot, the sacks underneath black as the night. Her skin was sullen, pale, white. Lips, as she said, were nearly matching her skin tone and cracked beyond all possible reason. And her hair…it was so…thin and disgusting looking. She always dyed the ends red but now it just looked…faded. She backed away from the mirror, horrified. 

_“One day…you’ll look in the mirror and realize that that person staring back is not who you remember.”_

Kurt had said that, hadn’t he? Hugging herself for a moment, she sobbed and quickly pulled off her clothes, leaping into the shower. She could have ripped off her skin, trying to scrub color back into it. Her daddy used to always tell her she was pretty…what would he think of this ugly little urchin if he saw her now?

Her eyes widened and she paused her vigorous washing. Daddy…? No, she didn’t call him daddy…

…Daddy…

She dropped the soap, her hands trembling as they covered her mouth, as she sat down, curling up as the water hit her square on in the face.

What had they thought happened to her? Had they put out search warrants…? Hell, they probably did the first second they found out she was missing from normal society. Did…did they give up on her?

Did Jilliana actually become a doctor? Did her mother finish her book? Her little baby brother…how old was he? How old was little Takeru?

“How-how long have I been here?” she sobbed aloud, clutching her head.

Standing, she grabbed a towel, drying off quickly before pulling on her clothes. Taking the wad of money and folding it into something less conspicuous, she did something she hadn’t done in so long…she went out into the day.

Eyes instantly struck her, staring at her as she rushed through, set on her destination. She must have looked like an awful sight…

But she pushed into the hair salon, needing them to try and fix this…she…didn’t like  
what she saw either. 

Everyone that was working stared at her as if she was, well, a crack whore. Carrie sat   
there knowing they were trying their best to ignore her until she left. But no, she was  
staying…she would pay them, what did it matter what she was? 

One small woman finally came over, looking about to welcome her or tell her they were   
all on break. But Carrie’s stomach instantly turned and she pursed her lips. The girl must   
have understood as she led her quickly to their bathroom…

Carrie apologized profusely, sobbing, feeling really embarrassed…but the girl told her it   
was all right. When she got out, the hair stylists were a hundred times nicer to her suddenly…they must have thought she was sick, not strung out…

She cried happily when her hair looked healthy again, the ends re-dyed and fuller. She left her a huge tip and left feeling almost invigorated…

Until she threw up again…

What WAS wrong with her? She felt weak and hungry but it didn’t help if she couldn’t hold anything down. Probably just need to drink more water, she mused as she headed into the store…and nothing an antacid couldn’t aid with, most likely.

She went down the medicine aisle, browsing for the effervescent tablets, settling on one brand and turning…

She stared, stunned, at the pregnancy tests behind her…

……Pregnant? Her? No way. She used condoms.

But…condoms weren’t a hundred percent, were they? Not to mention, she never used them with Will…

Or Kurt.

Staring in horror, she slowly picked up one that promised 99.9% accuracy… biting her lip, she picked up ten of the tests in different brands. Just in case that 0.1 chance came up that it was wrong.

Once she reached the apartment, she immediately took the test…just to get this foolish thought out of her head. Pregnant indeed…

Regardless, those had to be the longest ninety seconds of her life…

Glancing at the clock in the bathroom, she felt relieved that at least the time was over. Now for the moment of truth…

…What?

Picking up the box rapidly that she’d already read three or four times, she made sure she had the symbols right…

…Positive?

…Positive? She was…

She couldn’t take the other tests fast enough but every single one of them turned up the exact same result. Dropping down on the edge of the tub, she stared, dumbfounded.

…She had a baby.

…Who…was the daddy?

Crying, she threw herself into bed, curling under the covers in horror. Never, ever had she thought she’d have to ask that question. She snorted or made snide remarks about those people who went on talk shows to find out who the father of their child was…and here she was, directly in that situation. In fact, she might have had the most possibilities. She’d slept with well over three dozen men. 

But…she used condoms, which, whether a lifesaver or a gamble, made it more unlikely that any of the other guys were the father…

So…it was either Will…

Or Kurt.

She hadn’t had sex with Kurt in nearly a month now and she ended up having sex with Will a few weeks ago. So…it was Will’s baby?

It didn’t make her feel comfortable. Will’s baby? It’d live in this environment…? She fell asleep, falling out, unsure...

She’d tell him when he got back…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Will groaned as he came into his apartment, relieved that he was home. He hated business trips…frowning, he was a tad confused to find it looked rather…clean.

“…Carrie?” he called, setting his suitcase down.

Footsteps came from the bedroom and she came out. He was a bit surprised…she looked like she had her color back and her hair…well, she looked like she used to.

…Why did he find that disconcerting?

“Hi” she greeted, taking his coat and suitcase.

“Hello…what’s all this?” he questioned, glancing around.

“I, uh, was bored so I cleaned” she smiled rather nervously.

He reached out, playing with a tendril of hair, “You look…better.”

“I, uh, went and got my hair done” she nodded shakily.

“Oh, it’s good…I see you’re finally over the whole Kurt thing. I was getting worried for a second.”

He walked into his bedroom, startled to find that amazingly clean too. Carrie followed, putting his suitcase in a corner before coming to stand behind him, playing with her hands nervously.

“Yea…about that…”

He glanced over at his shoulder, glowering, “Did he come back?”

“N-no! Um…j-just that…”

Will turned around, crossed his arms, and stared at her, “What? Out with it, Carrie. I’m not a patient person.”

“I’m…pregnant” she said in a whispery voice, “And…I think it’s yours.”

Will would have been less flabbergasted if she had suddenly hit him over the head with a metal club.

He turned away from her, horrified, as she mumbled, “I-I took at least ten tests and they all came up with the same conclusion.”

Eyes shifting rapidly, the idea of a child running through his head…

…Hell no.

Going to his closet, he pulled out a bag, opening it quickly. Carrie stared at him, confused, but it probably registered when he grabbed her stuff.

“What are you doing?!” she demanded, starting to grab his arm, “That’s my stuff!”

He shoved her away, quickly throwing everything he could into the old duffle bag, his heart throbbing. Pregnant? How…? No, no way in hell. 

“Will!”

He zipped the bag and grasped her arm, dragging her with him. She screamed, yelled, as he picked up little things along the way, scooping down to grab her shoes, before throwing it all out in a flurry of objects…and she came after.

Sitting on the ground outside of the apartment, she stared up at him, speechless. He stared down at her, his eyes wide with horror before mumbling.

“Sorry.”

And he slammed the door shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…Sorry.

…Sorry?

He…kicks her out of the house, onto the street, because she’s pregnant with most likely his baby…

And all he can say is sorry?

Carrie sat there for some long moments before screaming, knocking roughly at his door. No! Where would she go? It was HIS baby, he needed to take responsibility! 

…She was scared.

After nearly two hours of knocking, she wondered if his heart was softening at all…but she got her answer a moment later.

“Hey miss…the person at this residence called in.”

She looked up slowly at the cop who was staring at her. His eyes held more compassion than Will’s had…But tears rushed as she realized…he’d called the cops on her? He HATED the cops…

He’d thrown her out…he’d…abandoned her…

Sobbing, picking up the miscellaneous items he’d just thrown out and putting them in the bag. She stood, bowing lowly to the officer.

“…I apologize. I’ll leave” she said, emotionless.

The cop frowned, “Do you need a ride anywhere?”

She grimaced and shook her head, smiling as best she could, “I’ll hail a cab…”

Rushing down the steps, tears streaming down her cheeks, she didn’t know where to go…her parents probably would yell at her, hate her…the rest of her family…they were the most random people in the entire universe so who knows what their reactions could be. 

But…there was one cousin, one cousin that might actually listen to her before flying off the handle…he...

Taking the bullet train to the city, she prayed that he still lived in that same place he used to. If not, she was in trouble…what she had left of that wad of money could buy her a few nights at a seedy hotel. Biting her lip, she felt angry tears come to her eyes as she glared at her stomach.

If it weren’t for the baby, her and Will would be fine now. She wouldn’t be put in this situation…

But her face softened, feeling a stab of hurt in her heart. But then, the way Will reacted to this…maybe it was good to see his true colors.

Knocking on the door of the loft studio like apartments, she hugged herself against the bitter cold. She hoped, hoped he was there…

The door opened, thankfully, and Yagami Jyun stared at her for a moment…before his eyes widened.

“…Carrie?”

She trembled, staring at him. He hadn't changed…his hair was still long. Only difference was he had a bit of a 5 o’clock shadow going. But she murmured.

“Hi.”

She gasped as he pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly, “Oh my God, you little bitch, where the f—k have you been?!”

She grimaced and hugged him awkwardly back, “I, uh, it’s…a long story.”

He pulled away, scowling, taking her hand and grabbing her stuff, leading her inside. Seating her on the sofa, he gave her a steaming cup of cocoa, wrapping her in a blanket.

Jyun and her were closest in age, really, and she’d spent most of her life with him. If anything, she was ‘warped’ because of all that time together with him, possibly. One of her favorite memories was when the two, at seven-years-old, had been watching a soap opera with his mother and she was horrified when a teenager had gotten a hickey from a cousin…for some reason, Aunt Elli liked American soap operas. So what did they do…? Well, Jyun was rocking a hickey at seven years old. Warped indeed…

She smiled some at that…she missed…

“God! Damn it, Carrie, let me call Aunt Jill and Uncle Cliff. I can't believe you...” he grumbled, sitting beside her and grabbing his phone.

“NO!”

He stopped, wide-eyed again, as she grabbed his hands. She tried to still her heart and shook her head rapidly.

“No…”

“Why the hell not?” he snapped, “Do you KNOW how worried every single one of us have been? Everyone’s tried to treat everything as if it were okay but we have had no idea what happened to you! Do you KNOW how many times I’ve watched Aunt Jill burst into tears and Uncle Cliff having to pick up the pieces?”

She flinched and played with the edge of the blanket pitifully, “I’m sorry.”

“I've been worried sick too but it’s not me that you need to say sorry to” he grumbled, grabbing his phone once again.

But she took it from him, glaring, “Will you wait? I need you to do something for me first, THEN I’ll call my parents.”

He looked exasperated, “What?”

“…I need you to go with me to the clinic tomorrow” Carrie mumbled quietly.

“…Clinic?” he questioned, cocking a brow.

“…The…abortion clinic” she whispered.

Jyun stared at her as if she had two heads and she swallowed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “I-I can’t take care of it anyway. An-and why would I? I don’t even want it so-so best…not to deal with it. I-I just don’t want to go alone.”

“Hold the damn phone, sister” Jyun suddenly glared, “HOW and WHY are you pregnant? And most importantly, WHO?”

“It’s not important!” she insisted.

“If you want me to go with you to a clinic or whatever and NOT call your parents, you’ll tell me” he hissed.

“You’re not as understanding as I had hoped” she stated plainly.

“I think I’m being pretty damn understanding. If I were Keiji or Kaede, your parents would be on the next ferry here. My conditions, take them or leave them.”

She guessed it was fair, really, all he wanted to know was where she’d been…so, in a hour, she told him about how she met Will, how he took her to Broadway, how they lived together, the drugs, the prostitution, and basically how she’d just been kicked out of his house when he found out she was pregnant…but she oddly neglected Kurt…maybe because it still ached.

Once she was done, Jyun stared at her almost blankly before slowly standing and walking into his kitchen. She followed and found him pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

“…So you’re telling me, you ran off with a complete stranger…first to AMERICA, where anything could have happened to you, then you lived with him…where he got you addicted to cocaine, heroin, and marijuana…then, to…keep business running, he…got you…to…” he took a long sip before continuing, “…Serve men…many men, apparently, and now…now you’re pregnant…”

“I used condoms with most of those guys though” she added, hoping that would do some to appease him.

Not a bit.

“Carrie Elizabeth Izumi!” he snapped, his face red with fury, using her full American name, “What the FUCK were you thinking?!”

She was taken back, startled by his outburst, finding herself almost shaking with fear, “I…I was just having fun! Wh-what does it matter?”

“Fun? You got addicted to drugs, been expelled from school, became some guy’s _drug whore_ , and now, you’re pregnant. And I will remind you that condoms aren’t completely reliable” he seethed, “So where’s the fun, Carrie? Tell me because I really want to know.”

She hugged herself, looking away before whispering, “You know you’ve tried them before, Jyun, and don’t even lie to me.”

“You’re absolutely right, I have tried drugs” he said honestly, “And I hated them. I don’t like knowing that a habit could run me, I don’t like what it could do to my body, and I find nothing enjoyable about losing hours of my life in a haze, Carrie. And in your case, you’ve lost a year and some months. Nothing…nothing is fun about that, Carrie, nothing…”

She stared at him, feeling some disbelief, and he glared, “What?”

“…A year?”

“Yes, Carrie, you’ve been gone a year” he sighed, walking over to the couch, carrying the bottle.

…A year? She’d been there…a year? She thought maybe five months topped, but…a year?

She walked over to him, sitting down, before bursting into tears. He stared at her before sighing, pulling her into his arms.

“Stop, okay…? I…I know that drugs are alluring, that-that it’s hard…and I…I guess it makes people do crazy things. I just wish it hadn’t happened to you, alright?”

She didn’t want to believe him…a year…

“…I’ll take you to the clinic tomorrow” he murmured, “And I’ll hold off telling Uncle Cliff and Aunt Jill you’re here.”

“Promise?” she whimpered.

“Promise, promise” he sighed.

_“That you can’t even remember how much time you’ve lost…”_

Kurt must’ve been a prophet…

Or maybe he’d known all along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Carrie threw up one last time before they started to head out, Jyun staring at her, his brown eyes almost unreadable. She glanced at him and scoffed, rinsing her mouth.

“You look like Uncle Koji when you do that.”

He chuckled some, “Not too surprising.”

“How’s Keiji? And Kaede?” she questioned slowly.

She would have gone to either of them, really. But as Jyun said, either of them would have called her parents by the time she hit their doorstep.

“Kaede…she’s good, pregnant.”

Carrie was confused, “Didn’t she just have a baby though…?”

“Sachi’s almost two” he sighed, “But they are going to be kind of close together…”

“Oh…well, that’s good” she murmured some, feeling a little sick for some reason since Kaede was pregnant too, “And Kei?”

“Married.”

She glanced up at him, startled, “W-what?”

“He got married during your disappearance. Sawamoto, or now, Yagami Celia. Girl he met while he was away at Wasuredani. They are also expecting a child.”

She gaped…Keiji was married…? And both of them were expecting kids…?

…Why’d she feel so…alone?

He sighed, “Let’s get this over with.”

“…All right” she mumbled, following him.

She expected static going into the clinic from those against such things…but Jyun got her in swiftly and they both sat in the waiting room, silent. Carrie played with her skirt, feeling vaguely uncomfortable. This was for the best, she told herself. That a baby would just be more trouble than she needed right now. Especially since she couldn’t be utterly certain who the father was…

They sat in silence for what felt like forever before she was called in…she swallowed, her heart plummeting to her stomach, heavy…Jyun followed her in and she sat, feeling her body shake as the doctor went through the procedure with her. She felt increasingly nauseous…it was okay, she was just nervous, she told herself…this baby…this baby would just be trouble.

“Ma’am, may I have a moment with her?”

Carrie’s head popped up when Jyun’s voice cut through the fog. The doctor looked confused but nodded and walked out. Jyun watched after her for a moment before staring to her.

“You don’t want to do this.”

“Wh-what?! O-of course I do!” she sputtered, “A baby? Me? And-and a fatherless drug baby at that? No. No, of course I want to do this, it’s ridiculous what you’re suggesting and I--”

“You still ramble when you lie, huh?” he smiled sadly, interrupting her.

She stared at him, gaping, before she crumbled, sobbing. Jyun sighed, hugging her against him.

“You don’t know who the father is…” he said softly, “But you’re thinking ‘it’s still MY baby, right?’.”

She nodded rapidly into his shirt, sniveling, “I-it is, right?”

“Damn straight” he growled, “I don’t see any other bastard carrying a baby.”

“But I’d be an awful mother” she whispered, “I got hooked on drugs and became a prostitute, my decision making obviously sucks.”

“…What did you first think when you found out?” he asked, “Did you still want to do drugs or smoke or do anything like that?”

Carrie felt surprised…she hadn’t thought about it, but…

“…No…all my desires for drugs and…and everything, it just kind of…left me. I-I didn’t want it to suffer, the baby” she whispered.

“Then you obviously care about it” he said firmly, “Carrie, even if in the slightest case you couldn’t care for it, you have family that gladly would. Don’t ever think you’re alone again because we’re here for you…we love you.”

She looked up, rubbing her eyes, before nodding. He smiled and took her hand, “Come on, I’ll get you your favorite banana split. We can share it.”

“Okay…”

She hoped, prayed, that Jyun was right…that she could be a good mother for her baby…

But there was no doubting that the horrendous pain in her stomach was gone now…yes, sweetie, you’re safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Car, breakfast!!”

Carrie Izumi groaned, wandering out of the studio where she was sleeping. Jyun had temporarily moved all his software and such to living room and placed a nice bed in there for her…

He’d been a wonderful cousin to her, really. She wasn’t even sure herself she’d let any one hide away…

She didn’t want to tell her parents yet…they still didn’t know she’d been found…Jyun had been infuriated by her request but she wanted to wait until after the baby was born.

“So…not only will they have the shock of you being alive, but you being alive with a bouncing baby” he said dully, “You’ll probably kill your father, you know that, right?”

Carrie grimaced, “Please, Jyun, just 11 months!”

“11?! A baby takes 9 months, Carrie!” he snapped.

“I know, but two months after, I’ll go.”

Jyun looked like he could cry, but, bless his heart, he let her stay.

“I hope you made--” she started, waddling into the kitchen.

“Pancakes” he smirked, handing her a plate, “Your son is predictable, Carrie. He’s like omelets on Monday, oatmeal on Tuesday, French toast on Wednesday, Lucky Charms on Thursday, and today, Friday, he likes his pancakes. Saturday and Sunday, he likes waffles.”

She stuck out her tongue before walking to the table, “He’ll shock you one day, you know? Next Friday he might want bacon.”

Jyun snickered and sat beside her, eating his quickly, “Yea, well, tell him we have a good thing going here and if he wants me to continue cooking for him and his mama, he’ll stick to schedule.”

She ‘nyah’d’ and sighed to herself…her son. There really hadn’t been any reason to be surprised. She grew concerned though, thinking that the drugs might have done something to her unborn child so she continued to get thorough checkups…but the doctors said he was very healthy, and for that, she was glad. 

It burned her up inside that her child was probably Will’s…she didn’t want anything of his anymore. But that was fine, as far as she was concerned, the baby was the product of Immaculate Conception.

Carrie squealed and grabbed Jyun’s hand, startling him, “Oh my God, he’s moving!”

“He’s always moving” Jyun smirked.

“I know, but he’s moving around a lot!” she said, feeling excited.

“You are pretty close…” he murmured, concerned, “Maybe I should take the day off to be with you.”

The last 8 months she’d spent thinking over things, what she was going to do, how she was going to support her baby…she invested some of the money Will had and used the other to start a new bank account. One of her nerdiest hobbies had been HTML back when she was a teenager, so she used that to make money, fixing websites and building ones. It was easy, non-laboring work and that made her happy. Especially since she now had a good amount for diapers and the likes…

Rubbing her stomach, she sighed, “I’m sure I’ll be fine, Jyun.”

“I don’t think so” he pursed his lips, “I’ll call in. I can work from home today.”

She giggled, standing and taking the plates, kissing his nose, “Jyun-chan, if you weren’t my cousin, I’d totally marry you.”

“Very country, Carrie, very country.”

She laughed and put the dishes away as Jyun made a phone call. The baby did take another loop and she rubbed her stomach.

“That syrup have you hyper, sweetie? Mama tries to cut back on sugar for you but it’s so good” she cooed.

Jyun snickered as she walked in, sitting on the couch and turning on the television. Jyun sat at his desk, altering images with Photoshop…he’d gone to art school with Kaede and he was between being a freelance photographer and sometimes working for specific magazines.

Sighing, she watched him for a moment and shook her head, “How can you stand that? I don’t have the patience.”

“There’s something satisfying about altering an image to perfection” he said absently, “Once you’re done, it’s something you feel proud of…”

She frowned and nodded, gazing out the screen doors…she wanted that, really…how had she forgotten about all her dreams so easily? She wanted to be an actress…she wanted to act. But what did she do? Go get herself hooked on drugs and get knocked up. If in the one percent chance she did become an actress, the tabloids would have a field day with her past…

Sighing, she lied down, feeling weary. Jyun glanced over his shoulder at her.

“Don’t nap there. Go back to bed” he said, cocking a brow.

“I don’t want to sleep heavy” she murmured sleepily.

Before he got another word in, she dozed off, the baby still doing his own thing in her stomach…

She had a dream…

It was about…Kurt.

She was holding a bundle, her baby, it seemed…he was Will, no doubt about it. Blond hair and green eyes, he was like the bastard’s clone…and Kurt stood before her, staring at her as if she’d betrayed him…

“How could you have his baby? He didn’t care about you as much as I did…”

Carrie tried to speak but seemed mute in this dream. He turned away, shaking his head, and disappeared into the clouds. She sobbed after him that she was sorry…

Then something weird happened…

Carrie frowned, opening her eyes and sitting up, staring at the screen of the television but not seeing anything. Silent, the only sound was of the show on and the click of Jyun’s mouse…but she could only sit, wide-eyed.

“…Jyun.”

He glanced back at her, confused, “You up already? That was a short ass nap…”

“…I think my water broke.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Dude…I should totally have betting pools on pregnant women” Jyun mused as he sat by her.

She glowered at him, panting, and doing the breaths they were telling her to do. A huge contraction hit her like a brick and she sobbed, clenching Jyun’s hand. He grimaced.

“It hurts so much!” she sobbed.

“If it hurts triple as much as your hand squeezing…” Jyun started.

Carrie screamed as another contraction hit, squeezing even tighter.

“Or even double…”

“You’re completely dilated, Izumi-san, it should be smooth sailing from here” said the doctor soothingly.

“Smooth sailing indeed” Carrie gritted out through clenched teeth.

“I’m glad I’m not a woman…” Jyun commented.

Carrie glared at him but not for long…it was time…it felt like forever, another half hour elapsing before she took the final shove, the final push, her sweaty hair matted to her face, exhaustion sweeping over her…

She felt utter relief when her baby’s shrieks came…

“Wow, that was exciting” Jyun said, his eyes widening.

“At least for one of us” she grunted, though having to admit it was, kind of…

Carrie looked up, wanting to see her baby…except they were walking away. Her heart raced. Why were they taking her baby? Did they know about her?

“Jyun, where are they taking my baby?” she sobbed, grasping his arm.

“Calm down, sweetie, they have to clean him up first…” he laughed gently, smoothing her hair, “No one’s taking your baby, okay?”

She bit her lip and nodded, scolding herself for being so paranoid…she’d been there when Takeru was born, after all, she knew the process.

After a few minutes, the doctor returned, holding a blue blanket and smiling softly.

“Here he is. He’s a pretty little thing.”

Carrie wondered…would it look like Will? After all, they had pretty much the same features so maybe if she was lucky, he’d have her blue eyes...but she took the bundle into her arms, sighing. Her baby…Will be damned, she could take care of him on her own.

She smiled, pushing back the blanket away from his face, ready to greet him into the world…but stopped, her jaw nearly hitting the floor.

“Car, what’s wrong?” questioned Jyun, confused.

Brown…hair…

Navy…eyes. 

His face shape already…

It…wasn’t Will’s…

Kurt…?


	6. To The Place Where I Belong

Yagami Jyun watched his cousin as she spouted gibberish to her son, cooing and telling him just how much she loved him…he knew she would be a better mother and more loving than she thought, but this was even beyond his expectations…

In the hospital room, after she stared at her child in shock, she looked beyond content with everything and was a very happy camper.

His only question was why…? Actually, no, that wasn’t it, he knew exactly why.

“So who’s the daddy?” he questioned randomly, crossing his arms 

Carrie looked up, surprised, before smiling some, “I’m not sure…”

“Don’t give me that bull” he grunted, “You’ve been complaining and complaining about this Will bitch being his father but now you look like you’re going to explode with joy. So who’s the daddy, Carrie?”

Carrie stared before giggling, “I still don’t really know, Jyun, but I just know that ‘Will bitch’ isn’t.”

“…I see.”

She was probably lying, he knew, but there was no point in pushing it, he supposed. Carrie wandered over to him, handing her son to him.

“Hold Hayato a moment, please.”

“Where are you going?”

“To pee.”

He smirked at her before staring down at little Hayato…Izumi Hayato. A month old already, he chuckled. And he had two cousins four and five months older than him…

Hayato suddenly shrieked and cried, startling Jyun a little…he wasn’t really good with Hayato when he cried. Really, because only one thing settled him…

“Aww, my baby’s hungy?” cooed Carrie, returning and taking him.

Jyun smirked as she started to nurse him, “Why do you do that right in front of me?”

“It’s a nipple, Jyun” she stuck out her tongue, “I’m sure you’ve seen plenty of them.”

“Perhaps” he grinned, “But I don’t particularly want to see my cousin’s nipple…”

She smirked before sighing, “It’s sad though, the only thing that makes him stop crying is when I breast feed him…”

“He’ll probably have a lactation fetish when he grows up.”

Jyun laughed as Carrie punched him in the face, glaring daggers at him, “JYUN, you hentai bitch, no matter how liberal a mother I am, I don’t want to hear about my son possibly having some kinky ass fetish.”

“I know, I’m sorry” he chuckled.

She opened her mouth but stopped when there was a knock at the door.

“Jyun, it’s Jilliana!”

Carrie froze as Jyun looked surprised, “Oh wow, she rarely ever visits me…”

“W-what should I do?” she whispered.

“Go…hide somewhere.”

She nodded and rushed into her room, locking the door and leaning against it. She heard the door open…

“Hey punk!” she greeted happily.

He snickered, “Hey yourself. What are you doing here?”

“I’m taking a brief vacation from the internship before I go nuts” she giggled.

He chuckled, letting her in, “I don’t know how you do it, I couldn’t work all hours of the night…at least doing precision stuff.”

“It’s a pain” she sighed, sitting, “But how have you been? It feels like I haven’t done family dinner in years.”

“I’m decent” he replied, handing her a cup of coffee, “Just finished up another stint at the magazine.”

“That’s awesome! I’ll totally buy the issue when it comes out.”

“You better” he grinned.

“So…you live in the city….”

“So I do…”

“…Have you ever thought you saw…Carrie?”

Carrie grimaced, holding Hayato close. Please lie, Jyun, please lie…

“Well…not really.”

“Not really?” Jilliana pressed, “Jyun…”

“If I really thought I saw her, I’d totally call you guys…” he murmured, “But…I haven’t.”

Carrie felt awful…the guilt in his voice, she could feel it…he’d been lying this whole time for her…what would the other’s think if they found out?

“…We never got along very well” Jilliana suddenly laughed sadly, “I…I wonder if that’s maybe why she ran off without a care. I mean, we certainly didn't have any kind of bond to keep her around...”

Carrie frowned. What…? No…

“I’m sure it’s not, babe.”

“But it’s been two years, Jyun! Where could she be? Why did she run off?” Jilliana sobbed, “What if she’d dead?”

Carrie’s eyes widened…dead? …Did her parent’s think she was…?

“Jilli, no, she’s-I--”

Jyun wasn’t sure he could pull this any longer, Jilliana and her whole family was in shambles and he was just aiding the whole process. It was eating him alive…

They both jumped when the door opened…

Carrie stood there, looking uncharacteristically meek, Hayato sleeping. Jilliana looked stunned as tears ran down Carrie’s face.

“I’m sorry, I-I didn’t…I didn’t mean to make you guys worry…I was…I’m not dead...I’m sorry!”

Jilliana rushed over to her, sobbing heavily, pulling her into her arms, “Carrie, oh my God, you’re all right!”

Her sister held her tightly before pulling away and wheeling around. Jyun stared awkwardly at his shoes as she glared heatedly at him.

“What the hell is this? Why were you hiding her!?”

“I…” he mumbled.

“I just came over, Jilli. I-I wasn’t ready to face you and mama and daddy…” she wept, “So I thought I’d hide out here until I felt I could…don’t blame Jyun, he's only trying to help me. He wanted to call you guys immediately but I wouldn't let him...”

Jilliana still looked sulky but placated. Jyun sent her a thankful look but still seemed a bit guilty…

Jilliana dragged her to sit, questioning her completely, demanding where she’d been, why had she not contacted them, and most importantly, WHERE had this baby come from?

Carrie told Jilliana the…condensed version. Not only did she neglect Kurt this time, she neglected the whole drug use and prostitution thing…if Jyun nearly flew off the handle, oh boy, Jilliana…

“The hell!” snapped Jilliana angrily, standing, “Where is this Will? I’ll give him a piece of my mind before I kill him! Kicking you out when you have his baby!”

Oh yea…this might be a bit messy. “Uh, yea, about that…he’s…not really Will’s.”

Jilliana looked confused as Carrie laughed sheepishly, “See…I…sort of had a couple one night stands. You know me, I’ve always been kind of swinger-ish…”

“Oh my God” Jilliana groaned, dropping on the couch and burying her face in her hands.

“But I don’t need Haya-chan’s daddy, I’ll take care of him on my own. I love him enough for the both of us” she said firmly.

It begged consideration why she hadn’t called or tried to locate Kurt…his baby. He’d come and save the day because it was his…

But…she didn’t want that. She didn’t want Kurt to feel like he had a responsibility. It wasn’t his fault, all this…he was a good guy who Will managed to corrupt and she ended up having his baby…

No…her baby wasn’t a ‘responsibility’.

 _‘Well, of course he’s a responsibility, all children are’_ her mind added.

Well, okay, maybe not responsibility, but pressured. She wasn’t going to be a casualty of his duty. Not to mention…what would he think of Hayato? Would he say, ‘oh, he’s a crack baby?’ or something? She couldn’t bear that. Hayato was perfection in her eyes. Her flawless baby that she was going to love endlessly…She’d joked once that Kurt was her anti-drug…but Hayato was what made her quit and not want to go back.

“Earth to Carrie, come in, Carrie.”

She looked up, surprised, as Jilliana grasped her hand, “Come on, you’re going home to mom and dad.”

“Wh-what? N-no way, dad would kill me” Carrie sputtered.

“He’ll be UPSET, but he’d be even more upset if he knew I knew where you were and didn’t tell him” she insisted, pleading, “Come on, mama and daddy have been worried sick…”

Carrie grimaced, glancing at Jyun who gave her a supportive smile. Sure…she just wondered what the baby reaction would be…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izumi Jill and Cliff stared, speechless, at the infant sitting on the coffee table in his car seat, staring at them with the same curiosity. He kicked his tiny feet at the cover she’d put over him, mewling contently. She smiled nervously into her parent’s faces…her mom looked like she _wanted_ to say something, but just wasn’t quite sure what…while her father was still floored by the baby part.

When she walked in, her parents hadn’t really seemed to, well, expect it. Her mother was on the phone and her father was on the couch reading the paper. When they looked up, they both stared at her for a long, long moment before Cliff flew to his feet.

“C-Carrie?”

“…Hi, daddy” she murmured, finally deciding that he was her ‘daddy’ too…

They both rushed her, the paper flying and the phone quickly dropping as they pulled her into a gargantuan hug, tears streaming. They were both talking at once, questioning, joyful, happy that their baby girl was okay but still angrily demanding why…

But then her mother noticed her baby weight…she almost questioned…then Jyun came in with her suitcases and Jilliana came in with the baby…

And they’d been sitting, staring at Hayato, ever since.

She saw from where she sat behind him that he was turning his head as if looking for something. She smiled, standing and gingerly taking him out of the seat.

“Mama’s right here, precious” she cooed, pressing her lips to his forehead.

Jill, finally, was able to question, “…How?”

“We know the how” snapped Cliff suddenly, “I just want to know why?”

She grimaced and laughed carefully, “I, uh, realize I was stupid, but…there’s no going back now.”

Carrie told them the version she told Jilliana…because if JILLIANA would have gone crazy, oh God, her parents? No, her skeleton would stay in her closet until the end of time...though they might create more time just to kill her.

Cliff jumped to his feet, turning away and clenching the back of his head as he started to kind of pace. Carrie winced and stood, Hayato still in her arms.

“Daddy, I know this is a bit much--”

“What do you know?!” he snapped, wheeling around to glare at her, “Do you know that I’ve worried NIGHT and DAY that something awful has happened to my baby? MY baby girl? The last time I talked to you, you told me you’d gotten a role in the play. Next thing I know, the school is contacting us to say you haven’t been to class in a month! What were you thinking?! WERE you thinking?! Why are you so selfish?!”

“Cliff” grimaced Jill, standing to comfort her husband.

“And now you come back with a baby…you tell us that for two years, you ran off and played house with some random stranger and then he kicks you out. What the HELL were you thinking?” he whispered, his voice almost a hiss.

Carrie bit her lip to prevent herself from crying as her father just stared angrily at her before shaking his head and stomping out of the house. Hot tears ran down her face as she whispered, rambled.

“Mama, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I really didn’t, I just-dad-he’s right, I was selfish and--”

Jill sat down beside her, hugging her tightly, “Stop…your father’s just upset now. He doesn’t mean anything he said, all right?”

“But--”

“The only thing that matters is my little girl’s back” Jill smiled warmly before taking the baby from her, “And she has my first very beautiful grandchild with her.”

“Hayato…” she murmured.

“That’s a lovely name…” Jill murmured back before cooing, “A lovely little name for a lovely little boy.”

Hayato gurgled and Carrie smiled, resting her head on her mother’s shoulder.

“I did miss you guys” Carrie sighed softly.

Jill glanced at her, smirking a bit, “Seems like you’ve softened up a bit there…”

Carrie snorted but blushed a little, smiling as she played with Hayato’s wispy locks of hair, “I had to…can’t be hard for my Haya-chan.”

Jilliana walked in, sighing, “I’m guessing daddy took off.”

“Unfortunately” sighed Jill, smiling down at the baby.

“Tomorrow, you should go to family dinner night” smiled Jilliana, “I’m sure everyone will be ecstatic to see you…”

“They’d probably be upset if I didn’t contact them now” mused Jill.

“Yea, but they’d all come OVER now if you called them” sighed Jilliana, “And I think Car’s been through enough for one night.”

Carrie looked to her sister thankfully as Jill nodded, “True enough…”

Jill smiled, handing the baby to Carrie, “Your room is still in place. I had Jyun take all your things up.”

“Thank you, mom” Carrie smiled, “And…thank you for being so understanding. I was so scared…”

“Don’t ever think that again” growled Jill, “You’re my daughter and I have to accept that my children have to live and learn on their own.”

Carrie nodded and Jilliana cooed, kissing Hayato’s forehead, “Bai bai, little nephew.”

He mewed and Carrie sighed as she walked up the steps…sure enough, her room was not only completely the way she left it, it was immaculate, no dust anywhere.

Crawling into bed after changing her baby’s diaper and changing both of them into night clothes, she shed a tear…

Daddy was right…She had been selfish…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keiji, Kyo, Kaede, and mostly all her family stared at little Hayato as he sat in Carrie’s lap, gazing at them.

“…So…wow” Kaede finally cut the silence.

Carrie pouted, “Come on, is it that shocking?”

“Yes” Kyo snorted.

Carrie scowled and stared at little Skye, who was cuddled against Kaede, “Ask me, Kaede having two kids is shocking too.”

Kaede stuck out her tongue as Carrie smiled, turning from Skye to Yagami Iori whom was sitting in his mother’s lap, “But they're both absolutely adorable.”

“This’ll be cute” Kaede suddenly mused, “They’re all so close in age…”

“I don’t know about cute, they’ll probably be hellions…especially your son, Kae, with Steiner’s genes and all” stated Keiji rather plainly.

Kaede shoved him, glowering, as Carrie laughed, realizing that she used to find these family get togethers for dinner every week to be lame back then. Sure, they went out to party and all, but now, she found that she really hadn’t minded spending time with her cousins…

Hayato suddenly burst into tears and she grimaced. She’d fed him before she got here and she wasn’t sure she could get away with that here…

“Hey, young man, we don’t cry around here.”

Carrie looked up, surprised, as her Uncle Koji took him from her, “I know, it’s because you’re around all these girls, isn’t it?”

“Dad, Kyo and I are right here” said Keiji, cocking a brow.

“I stand by what I said.”

Carrie laughed as Keiji glowered playfully, “You want to take this outside, old man?”

“Boy, you really don’t want any of this” Koji glowered back in the same manner.

“I’ll let it slide this time, I don’t want you to break a hip.”

“Mighty nice of you there, whipper snapper…”

Carrie laughed again, Kaede shaking her head, “You guys are weird.”

Koji sighed, grabbing Skye and Iori, “Come on, crew, we’re going to go party and see what grandma and great auntie are doing.”

He walked away and Carrie smiled, noting that Hayato had stopped crying…

“So how’s Uncle Cliff taking it?” questioned Keiji.

“…More like how he’s deciding not to take it” she sighed, “He ran off last night and never came back…well, until now.”

“It hit him hard. You know Uncle Cliff is as protective as our dad is” sighed Kaede.

Celia suddenly stood and Keiji glanced up, clasping her hand, “What’s wrong, baby?”

“Hmm? Oh, nothing” she laughed softly, “I was just going to check on Iori…”

“All right…”

She walked off and Carrie frowned a bit, “Your wife’s kind of quiet…she doesn’t like me, does she?”

“Huh? Celi? I’m sure that’s not it…she’s been getting into arguments with her parents…one I don’t particularly appreciate myself” he grunted, taking a sip of coffee.

“Like what?” questioned Kyo.

“Like…she should come home” he muttered.

“Whaaa? No way, Bella-san adores you, dude. It can’t have anything to do with you, right?” Kaede cocked a brow.

“Mm, I guess saying her parents is too generalized” he rolled his eyes, sighing, “It’s mostly just Yutaka.”

“Kind of worrying that she seems so bothered by it” Kyo teased.

Keiji smirked, “Yea right…you should see her when she’s screaming at them. I don’t know why the hell they’re incurring her wrath.”

“So what’d you do to get in bad with the in-laws?” questioned Carrie, finding that she’d been kind of out of the loop…

“Married and got her pregnant” Keiji answered simply.

Kaede laughed, drinking a mug of chamomile tea, “Heaven forbid!”

“Even more lame is that he walked her down the aisle” snorted Kyo, drinking sake, “He GAVE her to you.”

“Yea, and now he’s trying to take her back.”

“You don’t seem too concerned though” Kaede commented.

“Course not” said Keiji lowly, “No one’s ever taking her away from me again, never.”

Carrie frowned, not having taken Keiji for the possessive type…but the way everyone got quiet, she assumed something had happened…it sucked being lost.

“So where’s your husband, Kae? I did tell you he’s the sexiest thing ever, right?” Carrie commented, breaking the silence.

Kaede laughed, “He’s at work…and yes, all the time.”

“I don’t see what’s so hot about him” grunted Kyo.

“Me either” sighed Keiji.

“Now gentlemen, no need to be jealous.”

Kaede glanced behind her, Steiner walking in, his hair in an upturned ponytail. Keiji cocked a brow.

“You’re looking more like a woman every time I freakin’ see you, dude.”

Steiner snorted, pulling his wife up so he could sit and pulling her into his lap. He glanced to Carrie, seeming surprised.

“Oh wow…been a while.”

“That’s all you can say?” Kaede questioned with a smirk.

“There’s really no reason to question too much, I’d run away from all these people too…”

Carrie laughed as Kaede hit him teasingly, pulling his hair loose…it was streaming down his shoulders.

“That is insane” grunted Keiji.

“Kae won’t let me cut it” he sighed almost miserably.

“What’s wrong with it? It’s like Sesshoumaru’s…” she cooed.

Kyo laughed, “Except Steiner’s got the wrong eye color and isn’t the lord of the dog demons.”

“And Sesshoumaru wasn’t German” snickered Keiji.

Steiner chuckled as Kaede wrapped her arms around his neck, glowering at them, “It’s sexy, I don’t care what you two say.”

They both made gagging sounds as Steiner smirked at them before blanking. He grasped Kaede’s hips and edged her away, looking down.

“…Where’s my son?”

“Not here!” she laughed, shoving him, “You think I’d let you sit on our baby, Jesus!”

Steiner ‘nyahed’, “So where is he?”

“With daddy.”

“And my Sachiko?”

“Fasta, Auntie Sharron!!”

As if slightly answering her father, the two year old came flying…on Yukina Sharron’s shoulders. The twelve, almost thirteen year old groaned, taking the toddler from her shoulders and practically tossing her to Steiner.

“Take your daughter” she grimaced, “If I ever thought I wanted kids…”

Steiner laughed as she wandered off, kissing his daughter, “What have I told you about terrorizing your aunt, huh?”

“Daddy!” she exclaimed.

“Wow…that’s the last baby I saw” blinked Carrie, surprised.

“Not much of a baby anymore” smiled Kaede.

Sachiko suddenly looked bewildered before crawling out of Steiner and Kaede’s lap, wandering off. Carrie blinked.

“Uh, did I offend her?”

“No, no” chuckled Kaede, “She just happens to be very protective of her baby brother…”

And indeed the toddler came back, holding Skye as best she could. He didn’t seem all that bothered…Koji followed closely behind her, wary.

“Hey, there’s my boy” Steiner replied, holding his arms out and taking Skye from her.

“And here’s your little guy back” Koji smiled, handing Carrie her baby, “He’s a good little boy…”

Carrie beamed proudly and Steiner blanked, “Oh wow…you have one too, eh?”

“Our kids will be like the three musketeers” Kaede said happily.

“Or Beelzebub, Satan, and Lucifer in separate entities” said Keiji simply.

Kaede snickered and kicked him as Steiner smirked, “Our kids aren’t THAT bad.”

“YET” added Keiji.

Celia came, holding Iori, smiling at her husband, “I’m sure they’ll all be very good little boys.”

“Well, I’m not a fatalist like Keiji but I definitely won’t say they’ll be VERY good” Steiner sighed.

“Boys are tough to raise” yawned Koji, tossing Sachiko up and down as she squealed, “Bone heads, the lot of them.”

“Dad, you have insulted me, your son, TWICE in less than an hour” glared Keiji.

“Hey, I brought you into this world, I can take you out” threatened Koji, shaking his fist.

Carrie had to laugh at her uncle, wondering what this was all about…Celia laughed as well, shaking her head.

“Otoo-san is trying to be a grumpy old man…and failing.”

“Yea, daddy, you fail when you put effort into trying to be threatening” smirked Kaede.

“Damn” he pouted before laughing, “Oh well, I’m happy not being a grouchy old dude…”

“Ko-chan, can you help me with the plates?” called Popuri from the kitchen.

“Coming, honey…c’mon, Sachi, let’s help grammy in the kitchen and see if granddaddy can rewrite his wrongs and make you more feminine than your mommy” he cooed.

Kaede glowered after him as Steiner laughed, “Ah, good stuff…”

Carrie smiled some, realizing that really, besides her and Kyo, she was the only one here that didn’t have a doting spouse…

It was a little upsetting…

Jilliana walked in randomly, wearing her scrubs, looking sleepy. Collapsing beside Kyo, she cried suddenly, hugging his neck.

“I’m so tired, Kyo-chan!”

“Oi” he grumbled, “Why’d you become a doctor then?”

She just sniveled before glancing around, sending a grin at Hayato before frowning, “Oh, that’s who’s missing…where’s Jyun?”

Carrie paused mid-sip of her diet protein drink…that’s right. Where was Jyun?

“Said he didn’t feel well” shrugged Kyo.

“Which translates into he’s got a chick over” snorted Keiji, bouncing Iori on his knee.

“No, no, I think he really wasn’t feeling well this time. He sounded out of it…”

Carrie bit her lip, knowing that had something to do with her…she’d probably worn him out. Laughing softly, she stood.

“I’m going to go call him…I visited him first, I might have shocked him into illness” she joked some.

“Perhaps so” chuckled Keiji, “I know I’m shocked.”

“Someone want to hold Hayato…?”

Celia offered shyly and Carrie handed him over. He seemed mesmerized by her…

“I think my son’s in love with you” Carrie smirked, reaching into her pocket.

Celia blushed but laughed and Keiji grunted, “She’s taken, dude.”

Carrie laughed some before walking out on to the deck, dialing Jyun’s number and waiting for an answer.

“Hello?” said a drowsy raspy voice.

“Hey boo” she cooed, “Are you okay?”

“Peachy…” he mumbled, “Just tired…”

“I’m sorry. I must have put so much stress on you” she murmured, playing with her hair.

“You have no idea” he groaned some, “But…it’s okay.”

“I owe you so much” she whispered, seeing someone go by, “Thank you, Jyun…and get some rest. I love you.”

“…I love you too, Car.”

She smiled, closing her phone…she’d decided she had to be nicer, sweeter, for her baby…saying ‘I love you’ when she felt and meant it couldn’t be hard anymore.

Walking back inside, she was surprised to find Hayato shrieking…rushing, she came back into the room…he was being held by Keiji who looked surprised.

“Wow…he doesn’t like me much.”

“What happened?” questioned Carrie, taking Hayato from him, hushing him.

“IoIo got jealous” Celia sighed, smirking at her baby who was grasping her tightly, staring at Hayato strangely.

Carrie laughed, “Aww…”

“So Carrie…this…guy you were living with. You sure you don’t want me and the guys to go…have a few words with him?” Keiji suddenly asked.

“I’m for some old-fashioned…talking” Steiner commented, shifting his eyes.

“We’d kick his ass” stated Kyo simply.

Carrie laughed again and shook her head, “No thanks, guys…”

“What was his name?” questioned Kaede.

“Will Jameson…”

She hated that name…

Celia and Keiji suddenly exchanged a surprised look, “Was he English?”

Carrie blinked at them, surprised, “Yea, why…?”

“Muffy, a friend on mine, had a brother named Will…she said he was a total drug addict.”

Carrie could have gone into cardiac arrest over how small the world was…Will did mention he had an older sister, but how did Keiji’s wife know him? And oh God, she’d have to talk around this one.

“Will…? No way, he was straight-laced and boring” Carrie insisted.

“Doesn’t sound your type” Kyo suddenly commented.

“Well…” Carrie sighed, playing with her hair.

“Then again, with that generic a name…” Kaede mused, “It’s probably not him.”

Carrie nodded and felt relieved when the whole topic was dropped. They were called in to the table and Carrie couldn’t help but smile as everyone chattered…

She didn’t feel unhappy anymore…her family was as wonderful as anyone’s. It felt good to be home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie hummed as she rocked Hayato to sleep in her Aunt Popuri’s rocking sofa chair, singing Rock-a-Bye, Baby… he stared at her with his dark blue eyes drowsily, yawning, but almost seeming to fight the inevitable. She smiled as he rubbed his eyes before slowly starting to doze. 

The door opened and she looked up, startled. Cliff walked in, staring at them before glancing to his side. Carrie bit her lip as he sat beside her. He looked lost.

“I was worried to death about you…you know, I ran away from home a lot too, when I was younger…”

She looked at him, confused, as he continued, “But I always came back… and even though it was…silly and selfish, I still kept…running away and once…I didn’t go back. But…”

He looked to her, his eyes soft, “You…came back.”

Carrie gaped at her father as he pulled her softly into his arms, whimpering, “I was just…so worried you’d…never come back.”

Carrie grimaced, hugging his neck with one arm, “I know, I’m so sorry, daddy. I was selfish…I just…I don’t know what was wrong with me. But I promise I’ve changed…”

He softly pulled away and smiled some, “I can see that…”

Glancing down at Hayato, he sighed, “And…this will take some getting used to still. But…I guess I’m his grandpa.”

“His only grandpa” she added.

Cliff chuckled, taking the sleeping baby from her and sighing, “Grandpa…I would have never honestly thought so.”

Carrie rested against her father’s shoulder and sighed as they sat in blissful silence…

Of course…

“So…where’s the father if it’s not this Will fellow?” Cliff questioned rather casually.

Carrie glanced at Hayato, the small baby clone of a man she’d never see again and smiled sadly.

“I wish I knew.”


	7. Karma

Izumi Carrie smelled the carrot, only picking ones that had that Earthy fragrance to bring home. Smelled…carroty. 

She chuckled, setting the vegetable in the cart, pushing the basket up the aisles to get cereal, milk, bread…the normal things she needed for the week. 

Men stared at her curiously. She was dressed in a ruffled gray shirt with a black vest and black tweed pencil shirt. She tucked her hair so that her loud red ends weren’t apparent… it sucked being a secretary but she couldn’t complain too much.. Her dad got her a good paying job at the office below him and the hours were wonderful…it may not have been what she’d wanted to do with her life but it was something.

Paying for her groceries, she wandered towards the former winery that was the Izumi household. She smiled instantly when she came closer.

Her father was laughing as he was tackled by a certain brown haired little boy…

“Hayato, don’t be so rough on grandpa” Carrie chastised with a grin.

Izumi Hayato, her baby…five-years-old. He looked up, startled, before appearing sheepish. Cliff grinned, picking the small boy up, chuckling.

“We’re doing guy things, Carrie, and guys are rough.”

Hayato’s blue eyes brightened, nodding rapidly, “Yea, mama, guy stuff!”

“I see” she chuckled. 

She walked over, kissing her father’s cheek before taking Hayato from him, kissing her son adoringly. He never pushed her away, something she greatly appreciated. She loved her baby too much for him to push her away…

Setting him down, she sighed and picked up the groceries. Cliff frowned, reaching for them.

“I can carry those for you, sweetie.”

“I’m fine, daddy” she laughed softly, “If I can handle carrying Hayato, some groceries aren’t a big deal.”

Hayato gave her a pout and Cliff laughed, ruffling the boy’s hair, “If you say so.”

“Now…it’s you and mama’s anniversary tonight…” grinned Carrie mischievously, “You two going to…play tag?”

Cliff gave her a sulky look, blushing, “I can’t really say if we’re going to play…tag.”

Carrie sighed, “As long as you two have been married, you should play tag…AND Simon says…”

“CARRIE.”

She laughed, waving at her dad, blowing him a kiss, “I’ll see you later, daddy. I have tomorrow off so you don’t have to watch Haya.”

“All right” he sighed though smiling, shaking his head, “I’ll see you two later.”

“Bye, grandpa!” called Hayato.

Carrie and Hayato walked down the street towards their almost Dutch cottage like house. She’d fallen instantly in love with it when she saw it was for sale. Cliff had paid for it but she paid him back in full. She’d already done enough to her parents, she definitely wouldn’t let them buy a house for her without some form of payback.

Fiddling with the skeleton key, she opened her door and breathed in, happy to be home. Hayato looked up at her.

“What can I do?” he asked.

“Hmm…? Oh! Just go wash your hands and face then you can do whatever you like” she smiled, “I’ll get dinner ready.”

He nodded though didn’t seem pleased. He always wanted to be as useful as possible…her little boy was responsible.

“But you can help set the table when I get dinner done” she added to appease him.

Hayato nodded again before going up the steps. She stared after him, almost in constant disbelief…five-years-old…it was so hard to believe.

After dinner, she ran a bath for Hayato and got into casual clothes herself. Not much had really changed, she still wore the military skirts and all…she wanted to hold onto at least THAT part of her identity. She smiled as she walked into Hayato’s room, finding the boy in bed already. He never complained a bit, which was odd to her. She remembered fighting bed time like the plague when she was his age…

Sitting on the corner of the bed, she tucked him in, humming, a habit she hadn’t quite lost from when he was a baby. Leaning over, she kissed his forehead.

“Night, Haya.”

“Night, mama.”

She walked out, shutting off the lights, when Hayato suddenly called, “Mama?”

She glanced at him and he stared at her, his blue eyes glowing from the hall light.

“In two months, the school’s having another festival for dads…”

Carrie grimaced inside and she smiled for his sake, “I see…want me to ask your grandpa?”

“…No, I don’t want to bother him” he sighed, rather resigned, “Never mind. Good night, mama.”

“…Good night, baby.”

She pursed her lips as she shut the door behind her, wringing her hands. Hayato often asked about that…why did he not have a daddy when everyone else did? She told him because he was special but that didn’t do much to make him happier…

And why should it? A son needed his father, she knew, but…

She just couldn’t…and she couldn’t even BEGIN to imagine where Kurt was…no, no, she’d be everything. Her and Hayato were happy…

Right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“This place sucks already.”

Inaba Joe stared around at the suburban area and shook his head. He wasn’t much for…well, suburbs. An old man, Inaba Woody, waved his hand at the younger man.

“Now, now…I heard the fishing is amazing around here.”

That caught Joe’s attention well enough and he nodded, “I’ll have to check it out…what do you think, little bro?”

Joe glanced back at his broody younger sibling….he looked…broody.

“Jeez, are you STILL angry? You know, it really wasn’t anything to get angry about either” Joe shook his head, “She just thought you were hot. God forbid…”

The other gentleman sniffed, glaring at his hand before wiping it against his pants roughly, “Who said I wanted her number?”

“I worry you’ll die alone” Joe sighed.

“…Whatever happens happens.”

Woody glanced at his grandson and sighed. It had been six years…

The boy had disappeared for months and they’d all been worried…and sure enough, he came back, strung out on drugs and depressed as ever. As a teen, he’d been addicted, and it took him a full year to get clean…second time, it took two years… thing was, he’d been kind of…depressed. He’d always been quiet and kept to himself but depressed? Not so much.

“Oh well” shrugged Joe, “Maybe we can go to a bar and pick up chicks later.”

The younger sent him a very sulky look before staring around. His grandfather was opening up a business in this place…this…Mineral Town. He insisted that they oversaw it completely and that him and Joe work for him. He needed the money and Joe made it his business to be his shadow…

But really, he agreed with his older brother as he glanced at people go by…this place was--

He stopped, wide-eyed. Joe stopped as well and stared at him, confused, “What’s wrong?”

…It couldn’t be…

_‘Yell out her name, it can’t really hurt. If she doesn’t answer, then you know you’re mistaken.’_

He saw a woman…and if he didn’t know any better…

“Carrie!?” he called, uncharacteristically loud.

Joe was wide-eyed at his brother’s weird outburst and was about to question…but a woman stopped, her stance almost stunned…she looked over her shoulder, her eyes huge with shock. She had blond shoulder length hair, dyed red at the ends. Her eyes were a beautiful blue…

His brother practically flew over towards her…who the hell was she? Joe followed curiously…

“…Kurt” she whispered.

She gasped as he picked her up, hugging her tightly, “Oh my God, you’re okay!”

“Huh…? O-of course I am” she laughed rather nervously, “Wh-why wouldn’t I be?”

He set her on her feet, staring at her, “I just thought you’d still…be with Will.”

She grimaced and smiled down at her feet, “Oh, well…”

“You look amazing…” he murmured, staring her over.

“Less…strung out, I suppose” she laughed anxiously.

He frowned at the awkwardness, though, obviously…they hadn’t ended on good terms, really, and well…their whole relationship was awkward. But all the same…

“So what are you doing here?” she asked suddenly, “I mean…Mineral Town, we’re not exactly…hopping.”

“Huh? Oh, um, my grandfather is opening a business and I’ll be a carpenter contractor type there…”

“O-oh, that’s cool” she smiled some.

“Um…if you’re…in a hurry or whatever…” he mumbled sheepishly, getting the feeling she didn’t want to talk to him…

“Oh! Uh, no, no, s-sorry, I’m just…shocked to see you again. It’s been…years” she quickly replied, waving her hands.

“It has been a while…” he admitted softly. 

“Eh em.”

Kurt jumped, having completely forgot that Joe was behind him. He didn’t look happy…

“We still have to move in, Kurt” he said plainly.

“…Okay.”

He turned back to Carrie and blushed a little, “I, uh…if…you want, I’d love to hear…what happened.”

She bit her lip and nodded, “S-sure, we can do coffee…”

He finally smiled a bit and walked away, waving back at her…

Huh…Mineral Town just got very interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Absolutely not.”

Carrie sobbed into her cousin’s shoulder, pleading, “Just for a few…years!”

“DEFINITELY not.”

Carrie used the skills she’d picked up in drama from screaming in complete horror when Kurt’s voice called out to her. She turned and saw him, rushing towards her and hugging her tightly…

WHY did the universe hate her?

All she could think was of him finding Hayato and demanding why she had his son for FIVE years and never told him? What could she say? Sure, she’d been worried but was that an excuse…?

As soon as he left, she went straight to Jyun and asked him to hide her and Hayato…at least, until Kurt left.

“What’s wrong?” he sighed, drinking a cappuccino.

“I lied!” she cried.

“Figures” he grumbled, “And what did you lie about, pray tell?”

She sniffed, “I know who Hayato’s dad is…”

Jyun snorted, shaking his head, “That’s boring, God. I knew that back when you had him.”

Carrie sighed and stared at her hands, “He moved to Mineral Town.”

Jyun whistled, “That’s called karma, baby.”

She shoved him and stood, pacing, growing more anxious by the second…Jyun rolled his eyes, standing and going to pour a cup of coffee for her.

“Look, unless he’s got a pocket paternity test, I think you’re fine.”

Carrie followed him into the kitchen and glowered, “Come to family dinner night tomorrow…and you’ll see EXACTLY why I’m worried.”

Jyun had cocked a brow at that particular moment, having thought she was being ridiculous…

But he just kind of gawked when she pointed him out in the present.

He lived pretty much next to Jilliana and Azuma…he was outside, doing something, possibly setting up a basketball hoop…

“See?” hissed Carrie.

“…Hey.”

Carrie jumped a mile, startled, as Kurt had almost magically appeared behind her. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he stared at Jyun kind of oddly.

“Uh, hey!” she greeted.

“What’s up…?”

“Oh, uh, my sister lives near here, so…” she laughed some.

“Oh…is this your…?”

Carrie stared at him, bewildered, before looking to Jyun who still seemed floored over the resemblance…then she realized.

“NO! This is my cousin, Jyun. Jyun, this is Kurt” she introduced.

“Hello, Haya….Kurt!” Jyun quickly amended, laughing nervously.

Carrie grinned tightly at him and Kurt stared, wide-eyed, “Oh, cousin…hello.”

“KURT.”

They all looked up at Joe who was glowering, holding his fishing rod, “Are you coming or not?”

“Uh, yea, um, give me a second. Grab me a beer.”

Joe didn’t seem so sure but walked back in. Carrie frowned, realizing that the guy had glared at her…

“Uh, your brother doesn’t seem too fond of me” she laughed some.

“…He doesn’t like that you did drugs” Kurt murmured, “He thinks I’ll get caught in that lifestyle again.”

Carrie stared, surprised, before he laughed some, waving a hand, “But never mind…I’ll, uh, talk to you later. I still expect that coffee.”

She nodded slowly and Kurt bowed, “Nice to meet you.”

Jyun returned the gesture and Kurt walked away. Jyun stared before shaking his head, whistling.

“That boy’s got some rough genes because they knocked the hell out of yours. Hayato looks completely like him.”

“No s—t!” Carrie growled loudly, “NOW you see why I’m scared senseless?”

“…You know he was jealous, right?”

Carrie glanced to her cousin, confused. He stared ahead, his eyes rather calm…

“Jealous?” Carrie shook her head, “What? We haven’t been together for six years…not to mention, I, uh, rejected him for drugs…”

Jyun simply shrugged, “Doesn’t really matter. He looked like he could tear my throat out when he thought we were together.”

“…But…”

She glanced back and frowned, shaking her head, “Y’know…if I hadn’t rejected him, if I hadn’t been apart of the reason he got hooked on drugs a second time, I’d…I’d tell him about Hayato. Maybe I would have even gone to find him when Hayato was born. But…I did…and his brother hates me so I can only imagine the rest of his family. And what would they think of Hayato…? That he…was conceived during drug use… I won’t have anyone insulting my baby. He’s perfect.”

Jyun glanced at her, nodding….he glanced to where Kurt was walking away with his brother and knew that Carrie was making this too easy to dismiss…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kurt groaned as he sat…somewhere. A dream…? Looking around, he winced. He was in Will’s bedroom…ugh, a dream flashback. He stood, intending to wake himself up…but he grimaced. Glancing down…ugh, great. He used to wonder if he got erections from crack more than average…_

_He jumped a little when the door closed…oh no, if he remembered this part right…_

_Carrie walked in with little less than a thong and tight black shirt that rose over her belly button. He growled possessively. He knew she was only in that state because she’d been with other men…_

_She smiled at him, hugging his neck as she sighed, “I was thinking about you.”_

_“Oh…?” he questioned, still a big angry that Will had her sleeping with other guys…_

_“Uh huh” she mewed, kissing him awkwardly on the mouth, nipping his lower lip and chin, “But they were nowhere near as good as the real thing.”_

_He growled again, grasping her thighs and crushing her against him, “And don’t you EVER forget that.”_

_She grinned and eased his shirt over his head. Shoving him onto the floor, he scowled as she straddled him._

_“I think there’s a bed in here…” he remarked, staring at the furniture piece right behind him._

_Carrie chuckled huskily and leaned over him, dipping her tongue between his lips, wrestling his. His eyes closed as she pulled away softly._

_“We have more…space here, though…remember we rolled off a couple times yesterday.”_

_He chuckled as well, remembering that it totally ruined the mood but it was amusing… she kissed his abdomen and sighed, looking irritated suddenly._

_“Your chest is TOO perfect…it makes me want to sit here and just f—k you all day.”_

_He flushed as she stared it over, sighing again, “And you don’t even have any flaws…”_

_“What do you want me to do about it?” he asked._

_“Hmm…” she mused, “A tattoo…”_

_“A tattoo??”_

_“Yea…” she nodded._

_“No way…” he shook his head._

_She sighed, “No fun…but that’s fine. I bet you don’t have any issues with me screwing you all day.”_

_“None whatsoever” he said plainly._

_She giggled as he tugged her shirt over her head, forcing her on her back and kneeling over her. He nipped and gnawed playfully at hickeys he’d already given her as she unbuttoned his pants. Grasping her hands, he smiled seductively._

_“I don’t think so.”_

_“Think so what?” she demanded._

_“That’s staying exactly where it is…”_

_She glowered at him, “Bulging out, demanding attention?”_

_He laughed some before pushing his fingers into her folds, causing her to gasp, her body arching a little towards him. He licked his lips and dipped down, tonguing her nipple. She groaned, her body trembling. Groaning himself as he got harder, he paused and gazed up at her, smiling some._

_“I lied, I think it has to come out and play.”_

_“It better” she snarled teasingly._

_He grinned and sat up, grasping the bend of her knees, shoving himself inside. His eyes rolled back, the sensation never lost on him…_

_Then he realized…didn’t this happen…a LONG time ago?_

_Oh f—k…_

Kurt forced his eyes open, covered in a thin layer of sweat. His eyes crossed in pain, staring down…

Amazing, really…that a dream could get him that aroused…and that seeing her again would make him feel this way…

Standing, he glanced at his clock…4:30 a.m…. he was supposed to wake up at 5:30 so he supposed he could just get an early start. He got into the shower, took care of his problem, and went to start breakfast.

Joe wandered out sometime later, gazing at him in confusion, “You’re up early.”

“I’m always up earlier than you” Kurt pointed out, drinking V8.

“Yea, but--…you weren’t out doing something, were you?” Joe suddenly demanded.

“Yea, Joe, I just got back from a wild damn orgy where we sacrificed goats and had gangbangs all night” Kurt started sarcastically before glaring, “Get a damn grip. I just wasn’t sleeping well.”

Joe just rolled his eyes and grabbed a muffin, sitting down and glaring at him, “Because of that chick, right?”

“I didn’t have a ‘chick’ in my room if that’s what you’re insinuating…”

“No” he scowled, “I mean you were thinking about that…Carrie?”

Kurt paused mid-drink before flushing a bit, stuttering, “I-I don’t know what you mean.”

“I knew it!” snapped Joe, “And you’re thinking about drugs because she did them with you, right?!”

Kurt stared at his brother before giving a rather uncharacteristic smile, “Believe me, Joe…I did _things_ with Carrie that I’ve recalled…but not drugs.”

“……?”

Kurt sighed and waved him off, “Carrie’s cleaned up like me, Joe, I can see it…she’s…well, she’s different.”

“I don’t care. I don’t want anything reminding and tempting you of drugs ever again, you understand?!”

Kurt waved a hand and sighed. Fair enough, he supposed, but it wasn’t like Joe was his father or anything…just his annoying ass older brother.

And Carrie…he got the strange feeling that she was avoiding him. He guessed maybe because he didn’t fight harder for her…but she got out on her own and that was awesome…

He just was curious how…and why.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Carrie lied on her couch, sighing, as Hayato, Skye, and Iori played football outside…

Kaede had been right, the three were very close and they never really did anything too outlandish. Of course, boys will be boys…

Staring at her ceiling, she pursed her lips, wishing that she felt more confident about this whole Kurt thing…she was still dead set on not letting him know about Hayato’s existence…

But unfortunately she was second guessing herself because…

Well, he finally got her to do that ‘coffee’ thing.

They went to her Aunt Nyoko’s café on the mainland, just so she could minimize further risk of Hayato suddenly running in. He looked exhausted, Kurt, so she did all she could to suggest him just going home to rest and taking a rain check…but, he insisted.

_“Tell me…what made you leave?”_

_Your son. “Will…he kicked me out” she sighed._

_“What?! Why?”_

_Once again… “He was saying I just had gotten too boring or something…kicked me right out on the street. It sucked.”_

_“God, if I ever see him again…” Kurt hissed._

_Uh oh. “Oh, uh, don’t go seeking him or anything” she laughed nervously, “Half my family already wants the duty of killing him.”_

_“I suppose” he grumbled, “But…you weren’t LITERALLY living on the street, were you?”_

_“No, no” she shook her head, “I stayed with Jyun until I was ready to face my parents.”_

_“Oh, good…” he murmured, “I…I’ll be honest. I always felt guilty for leaving you there with him. Like- like I could have done so much more to bring you with me but I was just worried about getting myself out, and--”_

_She grasped his hand almost unwittingly just because she was surprised, “Kurt, I made a choice and it’s my fault, not yours. You have nothing to feel guilty about…I was the one that rejected you.”_

_He sighed and picked up his coffee, murmuring, “But still…I felt…bad about it. I just kept beating myself over those two years I was in rehab--”_

_Carrie stared at him, wide-eyed, and he blinked, “What?”_

_“…You were in rehab for…two years?” she whispered._

_“I kept having relapses” he murmured, “Haru smuggled stuff in for me until I decided I really just couldn’t do it anymore…it was difficult, but I’ve been clean for four years now.”_

_…Would Carrie have been in the same boat if she hadn’t had Hayato…? It look her a minute and a half to quit…_

_She bit her lip, feeling upset, and he grimaced, “It’s okay, really. I made my choices too and…and getting back on drugs was one of them.”_

_“You wouldn’t have come back, would you?” she murmured, “If it…weren’t for me…”_

_He stared at her before smiling, sighing, “You…were my reason for coming back…but…that’s okay.”_

Was it?

Kurt lost two years of his life because of her and Will…and Haru, apparently, sneaking him drugs in rehab, the bastard. 

Just…how would he feel? She had his child…

“Mama!”

She snapped to and smiled at Hayato who was standing near her. She pulled him into a hug, kissing his forehead…Kurt gave her the most wonderful reason to quit in the world…did she owe him? Should she tell him…?

But…what if he turned? What if he called Hayato a crack baby or child or something? She…she couldn’t… _take_ that. 

“Mama, is something the matter?”

She looked to Hayato and laughed softly, rubbing a tear she’d unwittingly shed from her eye, “No, honey, just sleepy. Where’d Iori and Skye go?”

“They had to go home” he pouted, “And I’m bored now. Can we go to Auntie Jilliana’s house?”

“Lemme check to see if she’s home” Carrie murmured, texting her sister.

She got a response, saying Jilliana was chilling and they were welcome to come over…but…Kurt.

_‘Kurt only lives SORT OF close to your sister. He probably won’t be lingering nearby.’_

Carrie sighed and stood, following Hayato out and wondering why she had a bad feeling about this…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Care, you are totally out of it, sis.”

Carrie glanced to her sister, surprised. They were sitting on the porch, drinking hot cocoa. Hayato was in the yard, playing soccer with Azuma…Carrie smiled.

“He’ll make a good daddy…when’s he going to knock you up?”

Jilliana blushed and scolded her sister, “A child with two doctors in the family? God forbid, Car.”

“Oh please, Jilliana, you’ve ALWAYS wanted a baby and I mean ALWAYS. So I’m guessing it’s Azuma who doesn’t want them.”

“No, no” she rapidly shook her head, “He definitely wants them…just right now, it’d be too awkward…we’re okay but…still.”

Carrie nodded, understanding. Suddenly the black haired male in question walked over, leaning down and kissing Jilliana chastely.

“I just got called in for surgery, sweetie, I’ll try to be home later.”

“Okay” she smiled, kissing his cheek.

“Bye, Hayato, save our marks for the game” he called.

“Okay!” agreed Hayato happily.

He walked off and Jilliana sighed, “Maybe I wouldn’t mind so much…a baby…it’d make me happy.”

“AFTER you make damn sure” Carrie added.

“Definitely…now, what are you thinking about?” questioned Jilliana, glancing at her.

Carrie inhaled the chocolate scent of her cocoa before smiling, “Nothing and everything, Jilliana…”

“What do you mean?” questioned Jilliana, confused.

Carrie opened her mouth and looked up to gaze out at Hayato…

Only to find him many, many yards away, chasing his soccer ball.

She scowled, standing, “HAYATO!”

He was too far away to hear her and she rolled her eyes. Little kids were way too fast. She started to walk over to him when a sound stopped her cold.

A HUGE oak tree was starting to come down…and Hayato was directly in it’s path. She never would have expected that another’s life would flash before her eyes but it did… 

And it belonged to her child, her world. 

Shrieking, she ran and challenged the speed of light. “HAYATO!!”

Not her baby, not her baby, the verse kept repeating in her head. Hayato looked to her confused but when he saw it, he was frozen with fear. She’d never make it, she was still too far away. 

“NO!” she sobbed out.

A flash came, out of nowhere, and beamed under the tree that would have crushed Hayato. She saw that Hayato wasn’t there…someone had saved him. She felt relief wash over her but didn’t stop running.

“Oi! Joe, you’re supposed to clear the area first!”

“I did!” insisted Joe, rushing over, dropping the chainsaw.

Kurt glowered at his brother and shook his head. If he hadn’t noticed the petrified little kid, who knows what would have happened…looking down to the child that was still in his arms, he smiled for his sake.

“Hey, are you o--”

Once he actually looked at him, his jaw nearly hit the ground.

“Hey, is he okay?” questioned Joe, coming to his side.

Joe frowned at the utterly dumbfounded look on Kurt’s face before looking to the boy and getting the exact same expression.

“…Did…you get cloned?” he asked slowly, shocked

Kurt couldn’t respond…what…was going on? Why did he look…so much like him? The little boy looked horrified and was trembling, tears in his navy eyes.

“HAYATO!”

Kurt very slowly looked to his side in absolute disbelief as Carrie sprinted towards them. ‘Hayato’ burst into tears and pulled away, rushing to her.

“Mama!”

She hugged him tightly, clutching him and sobbing, “Oh my God, don’t you ever do that to me again!”

“……Carrie?”

She looked up, wide-eyed, at the two as Kurt stared at her, his mouth agape, his eyes full of questions and horror. Carrie swallowed, seeing two possible options: tell him…or run.

Well, naturally, she ran.

“Carrie!!” snapped Kurt.

She heard his footsteps right behind her but she just upped the speed, rushing away. Jilliana, who’d managed to make it to them, looked after, stunned. Her and Joe then exchanged a glance of absolute confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie panted heavily, her knees turning to jelly after she’d shut and locked her door. Still holding Hayato, she sobbed, kissing his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, mama, don’t cry…” he whimpered.

Grasping his head gingerly, forcing his face against her neck, she rocked back and forth, crying. Her baby…he almost…

_‘You know…not ONLY did Kurt find out that you have his child…he saved his life.’_

She grimaced as Kurt knocked on the door outside, demanding answers and she pursed her lips, finally able to stand. Setting Hayato down, she wiped her eyes and smiled as best she could.

“Go take a bath and wash up, sweetie…mama will make dinner, okay?”

“Okay…” frowned Hayato before walking away, his stance upset.

Carrie walked into the kitchen, praying that Kurt would leave…that he could at least save this conversation for another day. His knocks lasted an hour before they stopped and for that, she was thankful. She left dinner on the table, distinctly not hungry after all that and went to soak in the bath tub…Jyun was right…this…was definitely karma.

She glanced at the rain outside and sighed, standing, and wrapping herself in a red fluffy towel. Walking into her bedroom, she pulled on a leisure black tube top dress…she didn’t expect to go to bed tonight now…it was too much.

Walking out to do the dishes, she was startled to find Hayato knelt and staring out the windows circling the door. She frowned.

“What are you doing, sweetie?”

“The man who saved me is still outside, mama. I think he’s asleep” he answered, looking to her. 

She gawked, rushing over, “What?!”

Sure enough, Kurt was curled up outside, his knees to his chest and his head down, getting soaking wet in the rain.

“Oh God…” she whispered.

“Mama?” questioned Hayato, confused.

“Um…go to bed, sweetie, I’ll come tuck you in later, okay?” she forced a smile.

Hayato frowned but nodded. She leaned down and kissed her child…

She started to let Kurt in but decided to tuck Hayato in first…the poor thing was already asleep by the time she got up there. Stroking his hair, she shut his door and went back down, readying herself.

Opening the door, Kurt fell backwards…but didn’t wake. She grimaced and grasped him under his arms, dragging him in towards the fire she had blazing. Lying him on her rug, she bit her lip. She had to get him out of these wet clothes before he caught pneumonia, the fool…

Swallowing, having the grace to blush, she sat beside him and carefully removed his vest and bandana…oh jeez, this was so awkward.

_‘Come now, Carrie, you saw this man naked on a daily basis at one point.’_

Oh, don’t remind me, she groaned to herself. Biting her lip, she grasped the ends of his black shirt and closed her eyes, tugging it gently over his head.

Oh…God…

He was still absolutely and utterly magnificent in the physique area, no doubt about it…but that wasn’t what got her.

It was the tattoo on his upper right shoulder…a tribal vine running around his shoulder and partially down his arm, some of it crossing over to his chest. She gazed at it in amazement before shaking her head. And she told him that would make him less flawless. Damned if it didn’t make him hotter…

Removing his pants, thankful he still wore boxers because if he didn’t, she might have to…molest him a bit before he woke up.

Shaking those silly thoughts from her head, she covered him in a blanket and went into the kitchen to turn the coffee pot on. Next, she placed his things in the dryer. 

Walking back, she squealed when she found him sitting up, looking fairly dazed. Biting her lip, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed two cups of coffee…and by that time, he’d come to.

He rushed into the kitchen, eyes blazing, “What the hell is going on, Carrie?!”

She sighed and set the coffee cups on the table, sitting. He glared and sat too, hissing.

“ANSWER ME.”

“I have a son” she said simply.

“So it seems!” he snapped, irritated, “You know exactly what I’m talking about! He’s mine, isn’t he?”

She grimaced, “I-I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?! If he’s not my son, then he’s my long lost twin brother’s! Why the f—k didn’t you tell me?!”

“Be-because!” she blurted, “I didn’t know what you’d think!”

“What I’d think?” he questioned, giving her a bewildered glare.

“Of Hayato! Like-like if you thought you _had_ to be involved or-or that you’d get scared or something or that you’d call him a drug baby or--”

“CARRIE!” he barked, “Carrie, I am this boy’s father, if I felt I HAD to be involved then it would be because I WANT to be involved. Why would I get scared? And…and how dare you think I could say something so cruel to my own child…”

He pursed his lips, looking extremely upset and she felt tears sting her eyes, “I’m sorry, Kurt, I just…I just didn’t know what to do, okay? Will…he kicked me out because I was pregnant and-and he thought it was his, I guess. I’d…But when I first…laid eyes on Hayato, I knew he was yours and I…I just got scared, okay? I-I _rejected_ you. How was I supposed to know you wouldn’t reject Hayato and me if I came to you?”

“Because you knew me better than that, Carrie!” he yelled, “Because I-I would _never_ do that…”

They sat in silence for a moment before he whispered, “And…I bet you don’t want me to have a thing to do with him, do you?”

“…I…do” she murmured, “Just…I don’t want him to know you’re his father yet.”

He glared at her but she waved a hand, returning the look, “I’m protective of my child, Kurt, he’s my everything. You can say all these things, that you won’t hurt him, but I want to _see_ it first…if you pass my test, you can be his father.”

Kurt looked irritated before sighing, looking rather weary, “…Fair enough. I-I don’t really know if I’d be a good dad either…I know I’d do my best though.”

“That’s already a good step” she murmured, “He’s...he’s a good boy.”

“…Do you have pictures? Baby pictures and stuff, I mean” he asked softly.

Carrie nodded rapidly and rushed to grab her tons of albums. She opened them and showed them to Kurt. She’d photographed every single aspect of his life…Kurt smiled some.

“You really do love him, don’t you?”

She glanced to him, surprised, before scoffing, “Absolutely. He’s my perfect little boy…he’s…what made me quit that whole ordeal.”

Kurt glanced to her and murmured, “I wish I’d known.”

Carrie grimaced, rubbing her arm, “I…during the pregnancy, I thought it had to be Will’s…but…”

Kurt glanced at a baby picture where baby Hayato was wearing huge glasses and a backwards hat and smiled, “It’s okay, Carrie, I understand…”

“…I really am sorry” she mumbled, feeling ashamed suddenly.

He just sighed and stood before frowning, looking down, “…Carrie.”

“Hmm?”

“…Where are my clothes?”

She blushed and laughed awkwardly, walking into her laundry room, “I was just drying them for you…”

He cocked a brow as she gave him his clothes and ran off…this was so…much. He was…a father? Carrie…was the mother of his child? This was so off the wall it was like he was in another universe. Pulling his clothes back on, he walked into the living room and was surprised to find Carrie there, holding an umbrella.

“Be safe on your way back…” she murmured.

He stared, not sure if he was ready to forgive her, but took it anyway, also not sure if he could rightfully be too angry with her…

…He was a father…

…Hayato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Mama?”

Carrie groaned, staring up at her son who was, once again, looming over her…she’d fallen asleep on the couch, curled around a bottle of bourbon. Ugh, she tried so hard not to drink around Hayato but she had to do SOMETHING last night…

His blue eyes were bright and he was still wearing his pajamas, “Mama! Can we bake some cookies?”

“What time is it?” she mumbled groggily.

“12.”

“WHAT?”

She sat up, looking around stunned…indeed, the clock read 12:35 p.m.. Hayato frowned, tilting his head, “You were sleepy so I didn’t wake you…’

Carrie shook her head, pulling him to sit in her lap and kissing his temple, “It’s okay, sweetie. You fixed yourself some cereal?”

He nodded and cuddled against her. Smiling, she stroked his hair, “Did you sleep okay?”

He nodded again and she sighed, “And why do you want to make cookies, hmm?”

“For the guy that saved me yesterday!”

Carrie froze, startled, looking down at her child. He looked dead serious…

“Um, how do you know Kurt likes sweets, honey?”

“Kurt?” he said, “You know him, mama?”

Good one, Carrie. “Uh, yea…we…were friends back before you were born” she smiled some.

“And you’re not friends now?” he frowned.

“No, no! Uh, of course…we can make those cookies” she said quickly to avoid further interrogation.

“Yay!”

Following him into the kitchen, she got the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies and felt nervous…did…did Hayato know something? Had he woken up and overheard them last night?

“Why do you want to make Kurt cookies, Haya?” she asked, allowing him to mix the ingredients.

Hayato looked almost startled by the question, “Because he saved me!”

She stared at him, shocked, before laughing softly, “Of course.”

Really, she should have come up with the idea herself…she had to do something to repay him…cookies were a small start but…

She made lemonade as Hayato got dressed. Dressing herself in a black and red striped tube dress and black cropped jacket, they walked out to go find their target…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“WHAT?!”

Kurt grimaced, feeling exhausted as they managed to get a frame of the house up. He hadn’t slept at all last night. Too much was going through his head, so many possibilities. His son…he was a father…Carrie…

Joe had demanded to know what was going on…and, well, he told him.

“I used to have sex with Carrie on a daily basis.”

And that’s where that ‘WHAT’ stemmed from…

“I-I can’t believe you!! I thought you were a--”

Kurt had to smirk at his brother, “Virgin? Carrie’s not my first, you know…”

That seemed to leave his older brother floored as well and Kurt shook his head, sighing, “Anyway, his name’s Hayato…he’s five which is in the perfect time frame. Not to mention it’s like looking in a mirror.”

Joe glared, “So…you have a kid with some crac--”

“Don’t you dare” hissed Kurt.

Pursing his lips again, Joe shook his head and stalked off. His brother got himself into so much trouble…and now, trouble had returned. He couldn’t let him get trapped again…he couldn’t watch his little brother go through what he did four years ago…he had to protect him.

Kurt sighed, shaking his head as well, as he set down a tub of sheet rock, fatigue slowly overcoming him. He hadn’t really eaten either, which wasn’t good, but…

“Hey.”

He jumped up, startled. Carrie…she smiled vaguely as he swallowed.

“H-hey…what brings you by?”

She chuckled and reached behind her. She pushed Hayato out who looked sheepish. Carrie closed her eyes.

“Hayato, this is Kurt. Kurt…this is Hayato” she introduced, just adding to the oddity of the situation.

“Nice to meet you” said Hayato shyly.

“Nice…to meet you too…” Kurt murmured, awed…Hayato hadn’t really talked to him yesterday.

The little boy’s cheeks pinked as he held something out to him, a bundle…Kurt blinked and took it from him, confused.

“What’s this?”

“Cookies” answered Carrie.

Kurt looked at her, stunned, and questioned slowly, “Well thanks, but…why?”

Hayato suddenly bowed, snapping up and looking happy, “It’s thanks for you saving me yesterday!”

Kurt was almost astonished…cookies for saving his son…? 

_‘He doesn’t know you’re his father yet, Kurt. Right now, you’re his hero…which, really, is nice too…’_

Smiling softly, he murmured, “Thank you…I appreciate it…want to share them with me?”

Hayato’s eyes brightened and he nodded. Kurt chuckled and led them over to a few folding chairs they had. Carrie gave him a bottle of lemonade and sighed.

“Thanks for saving him as well…cookies and lemonade aren’t exactly…a fair trade, but--”

“You don’t owe me anything, Carrie” he said softly.

She looked at him and smiled, Hayato sitting in her lap, “No…I do.”

Joe watched from afar, Woody next to him, his arms crossed and looking wise.

“They look like a little family” he commented.

Joe glowered and had to agree…

This had to be stopped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
End Note:

(x) Yes, I’m aware that Kurt and Joe were just Woody’s ‘apprentices’ but just for kicks…also, that would make Gwen their cousin, giving me an intro for one of the next stories.

(xx) V8…Kurt’s favorite gift in Magical Melody is tomato juice…and lord knows why x.x


	8. This Is My Life

Carrie Izumi sighed as she walked to Kaede’s house to pick up Hayato. Her dad had worked today so Kaede had offered…

Walking in, she smiled, finding Kaede doing ikebana.

“You’re so talented” Carrie complimented.

Kaede looked up, surprised, before laughing, shaking her head, “I don’t know about that…but this is the only thing that’s going to keep me from going nuts.”

She stood, her stomach round with her and Steiner’s third, and Kaede said firmly, LAST child. Steiner had been displeased when she told him this…that maybe it would just happen, what would she do then?

_“I’m going to get my tubes tied” she’d answered simply._

_Steiner gawked, “The hell! Do you hate my kids that much?”_

_She shoved him, “THE HELL! No, I just don’t want to HAVE anymore. Three kids is perfect, Steiner, let’s not push it.”_

_“But what if we want MORE?” Steiner insisted, “They don’t stay kids forever and you may want one later!”_

_“I’d reverse it somehow then” she shrugged, “But for now, I’m settled.”_

_He’d looked irritated as Kaede glared, “If YOU only KNEW how much it pains me to be pregnant. I love both of my children to tears but I am MISERABLE when I’m pregnant. I can understand you wanting to have multitudes of kids but don’t I count for something?”_

_“Of course you do” he said simply, “I…just think you’re overreacting a bit. I mean, what if something happens where it can’t be reversed?”_

_“Then we won’t have any more kids, so be it!”_

_Steiner scowled before turning away, “Whatever!”_

_Carrie had been there, just watching, almost fascinated…wow, she was glad she didn’t have to deal with that._

Or was she?

If Kurt and her…

She gasped to herself. What was she thinking? There was no way her and Kurt could be the same as before. The only thing they shared now was…

“Mama, you’re here already?”

She smiled at Hayato and Skye who was beside him, “You sound disappointed! Playing Guitar Hero again?”

“Yea! Can we play one more song, mama?” pouted Hayato.

“Go ahead” she sighed, sitting.

They both dashed off contently and Kaede chuckled, sighing, “You’d think I’d be happy, wouldn’t you?”

Carrie glanced at her, surprised, “You’re not?”

“Oh, I love my family, I love my husband…but…this baby…I just…I want it to be my last one but Steiner doesn’t understand that and I feel that maybe I AM being silly…” murmured Kaede, stroking her stomach.

“Jeez, Kae, it’s YOUR body” grunted Carrie, “Steiner isn’t the one that has to go through the bloating and nausea and s—t, it’s you. He really shouldn’t expect you to forfeit nine months of your life all the effin' time. Besides, three kids? That’s a perfect number.”

“I can appreciate why he wants more…they give him something to…I don’t know, live through…he wants to give them the life he never had and…I just can’t anymore.”

Carrie opened her mouth to respond when Kaede grimaced, whining a little. Alarmed, Carrie grasped her arm.

“Hey, you okay??”

“I’m fine” she winced, “Just cramping…”

Skye walked in, an air all his father’s, and hugged his mother though glaring at her stomach.

“Oi, stop bothering ma, you, or you’ll regret it.”

Kaede smirked at him, putting him in a headlock, “No threatening your younger sibling already, kid.”

Carrie laughed and Kaede released him, kissing his cheek, “Go make mama a sundae?”

He nodded and she handed him a bill…Carrie laughed again, “You tip him?”

“I tip him more if the sundae’s delicious.”

Carrie chuckled, shaking her head, as Hayato ran after his cousin. She wondered…

“I wonder if maybe I should adopt a sibling for Hayato” she murmured.

“You can have one of mine. I’m good with two kids.”

Carrie grinned lazily, “I don’t know, Kae, they might know where you live.”

“Oh yea…” chuckled Kaede, “But I think Hayato’s fine…if he hasn’t mentioned it before, I wouldn’t add on anymore stress. Not to mention you raised him…you have no idea what you’d be taking on, adopting a child…not that there’s anything wrong with adoption, of course.”

“True… they’d turn me down in a heartbeat too. Single mother…” she sighed.

Kaede looked smug, “And when will that change, hmm?”

Carrie laughed softly, “Will it change?”

“Just so you know, not all guys are like that Will guy” she shook her head, “You’ll find a sweet guy, I bet.”

“Yea…” Carrie commented, uncommitted.

Hayato and Skye returned, sundaes for everyone, and Kaede ate contently. Carrie laughed some, remembering the cravings and driving Jyun nuts…he’d glare daggers at her for waking him up at 3 a.m. after just going to bed at 12 to go find any array of things…he said the ones that drove him the most crazy was the vegan marshmallows and penne with pesto.

_“ESPECIALLY since you’re not vegan, dammit!”_

She giggled aloud, realizing that she really still needed to repay her cousin for all that…

“WHAT is that?”

Carrie and Kaede jumped when Steiner almost magically appeared. He was glaring at his wife and she scowled back.

“What are you talking about?”

“You need to eat HEALTHIER than a sundae, Kaede” he grunted, irritated.

He started to take it from her but she gave him a look that could kill, “If you want to keep that hand, you’ll let go of my freakin’ sundae.”

He leered at her and they stared each other down before he sighed, releasing. Triumphant, Kaede continued to eat it but commented.

“Make something healthy then, I’ll eat it.”

“I bet you will” he finally smirked.

She glowered at him as he headed into the kitchen and Carrie chuckled, standing.

“You staying for dinner, Carrie?” called Steiner.

Carrie opened her mouth to respond that she was always game for not cooking…but Hayato grabbed her hand and pulled her down to whisper into her ear.

“Mama, I invited Kurt-san to dinner.”

“You did what?!”

Kaede looked to her, surprised, and Carrie quickly cleared her throat and smiled tightly, “Um, no thank you, Steiner. I’ll have to take a rain check.”

Shuffling through excuses, she walked out and scowled at her son, “WHEN did you see Kurt?”

“He dropped the umbrella off! I went home to get my soccer ball so Skye and I could play and he was there…and I told him to come to dinner” he pouted.

That damn soccer ball kept screwing her over…

“There’s nothing wrong with that, is it?” frowned Hayato, “I thought it was the polite thing to do…”

“…No, nothing’s wrong” Carrie sighed almost miserably, “What time did you say?”

“6.”

“All right…”

After changing, she headed right to work, putting rice in the maker and starting to roll sushi…tuna, salmon, or eel…

She looked up absently when she thought she heard a moth tapping on her window…

Except it was Kurt.

She nearly screamed and freaked out but managed to get the window open, glaring at him.

“Dude, we have a door.”

Kurt snorted but looked around cautiously, “I, uh, didn’t want Hayato to know I was here…he invited me to dinner and um, I wasn’t sure it was okay with you. He said you’d be okay so I said I’d come by…but if it’s not or whatever, I can just tell him something came up…”

She blinked, surprised, before shaking her head, “No, you can come to dinner…unless you do have plans.”

“Huh? Oh, no, I…just didn’t want to say no to him” Kurt laughed nervously, “That’s probably not a good thing, right?”

She had to smile, “Don’t worry, I can barely say no to him myself…come on in.”

“Should I climb through the window?”

She laughed, “No! Go around and knock on the door, jeez.”

He nodded and she closed the window, walking towards where Hayato was sitting in the living room, reading manga. She smiled, tapping her chin.

“I think Kurt’s here, sweetie.”

“Huh?” he questioned, confused.

There was a knock at the door and Hayato darted off to answer. Carrie smiled as Hayato walked in, looking amazed. 

“Wow mama, you’re psychic!”

She laughed and hugged his neck, kissing his cheek, “That’s right, and don’t you forget it. Mama knows all.”

Kurt chuckled and looked around, “Do you want me to help you with anything?”

“Oh no, you can chill…why don’t you show Kurt your games, Haya?” she smiled.

“Okay.”

Walking back, she’d decided she’d make a little of each…working on the miso, she glanced back, surprised, when she heard Hayato laugh. Peeking into the living room, she found him and Kurt playing a racing game. Apparently Hayato had pushed Kurt off the road…she chuckled, shaking her head, and returning to set out the plates and pour the drinks…then she heard Hayato start to complain. She smirked…Kurt must have had a comeback. Returning, Hayato turned and pouted at her.

“Kurt cheated!”

“I cheated? Who was the one elbowing me the whole time?” Kurt retorted.

“Nah uh! You just were in my elbow space!”

Kurt laughed, “What elbow space?”

Carrie laughed as well, “Okay, okay…dinners ready, you can have a rematch later.”

They both stood and Carrie couldn’t help that feeling that this was what it would be like if Kurt was in their life…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“…He’s a really good kid” murmured Kurt.

Carrie glanced back at him, smiling softly, as he leaned against the frame of Hayato’s door. Tucking the worn out little boy into bed, she kissed his forehead, and stood. Kurt cautiously came and stood beside her, glancing down at him, tilting his head.

“Do…you think he knows?” he said faintly.

“…I don’t know” she admitted, “I think maybe on some subconscious level…”

Kurt pursed his lips and glanced at her, “…May I?”

She blinked before realizing…she nodded and he carefully leaned over their child, chastely kissing the little boy’s temple. Standing, he sighed softly and followed Carrie out. She sat on the couch and held out a cup of coffee. He smiled some, taking it from her and sitting beside her. They sat in silence for a while before she sighed, taking her final sip.

“A little boy really needs his father, doesn’t he?”

He looked to her, surprised, as she gnawed on her lip in an endearing manner, “I mean…the mother…the mother’s the caretaker and things…the father…”

“You’ve done a beautiful job with him, Carrie” Kurt said firmly, “While…while maybe a father could _help_ , you’re doing great without one…it almost makes me kind of sad that you really don’t need me here.”

It was her turn to stare at him, stunned, before she grimaced, “Regardless…I…uh, guess I can tell you you’re…passing.”

Kurt glanced at her and smiled, “Really?”

Carrie nodded and he murmured, “Good…”

He stood and sighed, taking his cell phone out of his pocket and smirking, “Well, I best get home before my brother manages to destroy my phone.”

She stood as well, smiling softly, “Okay.”

Walking him out, she pursed her lips before calling, “Kurt!”

He looked back and she blushed though mercifully hidden by the night, “You…can come to dinner every Tuesday…if you like.”

She couldn’t see his expression either but he replied, “…You sure?”

“Of course!” she blurted, “I wouldn’t say so if I wasn’t!”

He chuckled, the sound deep and sultry, “True…I’d love to…”

Swallowing, she murmured, “Good night.”

“Good night.”

Closing the door, she bit her lip and shook off her odd thoughts…because for a second, she’d hoped he’d stay…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt frowned in sheer concentration as Hayato stared at him, his finger’s stippled and pressed to his lips. Pressing his tongue to the inside of his mouth, Kurt narrowed his eyes. Finally, he pushed his ‘battleship’ into position and Hayato pouted.

“You sunk my battleship!”

Kurt laughed some, shaking his head, “You’re really good. I almost lost...”

Carrie walked in, sighing, as she sat, looking exhausted. Hayato frowned and went to stand next to her.

“You okay, mommy?”

“Peachy keen, sweetie” she groaned.

Hayato frowned more, “Do you want me to order a pizza?”

“Sounds marvelous, honey…”

Hayato skipped off to do his duty and Kurt frowned deeply, crawling over to her and staring, “You sure you’re okay?”

“I’m just exhausted and my feet are killing me” she mumbled, “I was running around all freakin’ day, running errands…”

Kurt, wordless, stood and lifted her legs. She stared at him, confused, as he gently rubbed her feet. She flustered, grumbling.

“Y-you don’t have to do that, I told you before…”

“I don’t” he agreed but continued.

It had been a month and a half since he’d came back into her life…Hayato adored him and Kurt was amazing in the role of father but can’t really let Hayato know he was his father…she sighed as his hands softly grazed her ankles, closing her eyes. 

“You…should let me take care of you” Kurt mumbled.

She smiled and stared at him softly through narrow eyes, “You’d take care of me?”

“And Hayato” he added faintly, kneading carefully, “Course, I know you’re too damn stubborn to let that happen.”

She sat up, sighing and hugging his shoulders, “Maybe…”

Kurt gazed at her, surprised, before Hayato called, “Mama, I ordered the pizzas!”

“Thank you, sweetie!” she blurted, breaking the stare and standing before grimacing. Kurt sighed and pulled her back down, glowering.

“Relax.”

Hayato came in and blinked, “Yea, mama, relax!”

Kurt grunted and picked Hayato up, throwing him over his shoulder, “Leave everything else to the men.”

Carrie smiled as Hayato laughed, the two going to pick the pizzas up themselves. But she frowned as the front door closed, lying back down…

It had been a blessing and a curse, finding Kurt…he made Hayato so happy…

The curse was he made her happy too…

She grimaced and sat up, rising to go into the kitchen. Going to work on brownies, she pondered what Kurt said…

Could she really let herself be ‘taken care of’? She really didn’t think so…

“Will ‘took care of me’ too…” she mumbled.

“Mama!”

Carrie jumped, stunned, as she saw little Hayato behind her with Kurt, smirking, “She just can’t sit still, can she?”

Carrie pouted as he chuckled, setting the pizzas on the table, Hayato getting napkins…she smiled some as she sat, the two digging in hungrily. Boys…Hayato bit into his pizza and frowned, glancing to her.

“Mama, can I stay home tomorrow?”

Carrie blinked at him, “Why? You look perfectly fine to me.”

“The dad thing is tomorrow…”

Kurt paused mid-bite and Carrie grimaced before laughing some, “Well, I guess…”

She looked to Kurt who’d solemnly started to eat his pizza again…Carrie knew that more than anything, he wanted to tell Hayato who he really was, that he was his father…but Carrie couldn’t let that happen yet…

But…

“UNLESS Kurt wants to go.”

Kurt looked stunned as Hayato’s eyes brightened to sapphires, “Really?’

“Uh…” Kurt stumbled, obviously still surprised that she’d let him do something with such deep implications, “I-I mean…I’d love to…I…don’t have anymore work to do for the rest of the week so I’m free…”

“Yay!” Hayato exclaimed, happy.

Carrie smiled, “I’ll pack you two a lunch for tomorrow then. Now go wash up and get ready for bed.”

He dashed off and she sighed, standing to put dishes away…but Kurt grasped her hand, staring at her, confused.

“Carrie…other people will see me...maybe Hayato doesn’t realize it but others certainly will…”

She shrugged, “It’s not really their business anyway…besides, it’ll be good for Hayato…he’s always hated having the dad days and having to take my daddy or stay home. He was always heckled before…”

Kurt glowered at that and she shook her head, “Anyway, you can walk with him to school tomorrow…it’ll be silly little things like baseball and horseshoes…but I’ll warn you, guys are going to mess with you there.”

“I’d like to see them try” he grunted.

Carrie chuckled and kissed his forehead softly, taking the rest of the dishes. But she winced, startled by what she’d did…

“Er…” she started, embarrassed.

His cheeks were a little pink but he murmured, “Thanks…”

She smiled almost sheepishly and wondered how much longer it would take for her to crave more…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt grimaced as he stared at his cell phone map to Hayato’s school, cursing himself for being late. He’d been up so late, deep in thought, that he’d overslept this morning. Carrie said he could meet Hayato there…

_“Luckily all his cousins are in different schools for the time being” she murmured, “Because if their dad’s saw you…”_

Complicated, so very, very complicated…

Walking into the classroom, panting, he stiffened a little at all the fathers and kids…and he had to be one of the youngest ones there too…awkward.

Glancing around, he contemplated calling out Hayato’s name but decided against it…He didn’t want to embarrass the little boy…

He let out a sigh of relief when he found him, sitting at a desk by himself…he flinched, feeling awful…he must have thought he’d changed his mind or something. That was serious loss of dad points…

“Hey, Hayato” he greeted almost nervously.

But Hayato looked up and his whole aura brightened, “Kurt, you’re here!”

“Yea, sorry about that, I accidentally overslept” he sighed, sitting in the tiny seat.

“It’s okay.”

Kurt propped his chin in his hand and cocked a brow at him, “Are you sure? You looked a little depressed when I got here.”

“I thought you weren’t going to come” he admitted, “And then I’d be all alone again.”

Kurt gaped a little before smiled some, ruffling his hair, “I promised, didn’t I? And I’ll totally make up being late.”

Hayato looked like he was going to say something but stopped, looking up. Kurt frowned and followed his eyes…oh, people. The fathers were staring at him oddly.

“Hello…haven’t seen you around before.”

“Just moved in…I’m Inaba Kurt.”

“Inaba, eh…?”

Kurt cocked a brow and was about to question what they were insinuating but the teacher called everyone to explain the itinerary…but his thoughts were on what those guys were talking about.

_‘Kurt…what last name does Hayato go by?’_

His eyes widened as it dawned on him…Hayato wasn’t an Inaba…

He was an Izumi…

That, for whatever reason, managed to depress him…he had to remind himself that he wasn’t here as Hayato’s father…

He jumped when Hayato grabbed his arm, “C’mon, Kurt! We’re going to go paint!”

Kurt quickly smiled and nodded. Hayato contently dashed along and he smiled a bit more…but maybe it didn’t matter…what did was that his son was happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Carrie…you think I’d get in trouble if I stomped down some of these bastards?” Kurt snarled lowly as he sat in the parking lot.

The day had started well enough…but during the painting, Kurt heard whispers… ‘is that really his father?’, ‘I’m really surprised, I thought that Hayato didn’t HAVE a father…’, ‘all this time I thought his mother was a slut…turns out his dad was just AWOL’.

Oh, and if THAT’S not bad enough, they were…well, cheating.

Maybe cheating wasn’t the right word…more like they tripped him up during kickball, elbowed him during basketball, and, once again, he’d had the humiliating experience of getting totally tripped up during soccer…

Infuriating, absolutely infuriating. They were disrespecting HIM and his son and for what reason? He didn’t even know why…

“Kurt, I told you they’d mess with you” Carrie sighed over the phone.

“I didn’t expect them to be this damned bad” Kurt grumbled, “I told Hayato I had to take a call really quick just to escape their presence before I lost my mind.”

Carrie was typing apparently, he heard the clack of her keys, and he sighed, rubbing his temple, “I’m sorry, you’re at work and everything. I didn’t know who else to call…Joe would just yell at me for being here in the first place…”

“It’s fine” she assured calmly, “I’m sorry they’re being mean to you. They lead the perfect family life and probably think it’s acceptable for them to make a mockery of you…you’re a guy, imagine when I’m there on mom days…women are gossips, the bitches…”

He sighed, stroking his forehead, “You’re right…I just have to suck it up.”

“Yep” she replied, “Just remember that you’re not there for them…”

“I’m here for Hayato” he murmured.

“Absolutely” she said brightly, “And thank you…he was so excited last night and he’s never been excited about those events.”

Kurt smiled softly, “It’s the least I can do…I better go back before he thinks I ran off though. I think he’s aware they’re being jerks to me.”

“He’s very perceptive” she agreed.

“I have baseball next…” he groaned.

Carrie paused in her typing, “Woah…definitely be careful, okay? That sport can turn vicious…”

Kurt cocked a brow, “Baseball? Can’t be anymore vicious than the others…”

“Just be careful” she sighed.

“All right…thanks for listening to my whining” he sighed, standing.

“No problem…and thanks again. Try to enjoy the rest of the day.”

“I’ll try…I’ll see you later.”

Clicking off, he wandered back to the baseball field where Hayato was standing. He looked to Kurt and ran over.

“We don’t have to play, you know?” he said suddenly.

“Wha…? No way, we definitely have to play after those last few games” he grumbled.

“But…okay…”

Ruffling the boy’s hair, he decided to play outfield, just to be safe…batting was hell. And then…it was when he had to play umpire that things went downhill. His calls were questioned despite the fact the coach was the one telling him how to call…ridiculous, in any case.

But when some really old looking salary man looking father came up, he gripped the bat, muttering.

“Let me guess…ran out of cash as a crack head and decided that you’d come and bum off your son?”

Kurt’s eyes widened…what? 

“But then, I guess it’s even easier, since he’s apparently too dumb to realize you’re his father…’Kurt’.”

Kurt flew to his feet, seething. This wasn’t anyone’s business and his son wasn’t dumb! He’d had enough of this…

Of course, he’d picked the perfect time to stand up…he got hit in the head as the man was swinging. Cracking against his temple, he fell backwards, unconscious. Oh damn…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie Izumi rushed through her son’s school to the infirmary, worried. She TOLD that idiot to be careful during baseball, hadn’t she? She couldn’t count how many times she’d gotten injured with mothers throwing balls at her head or tripping her at the bases, but nooo. 

They’d called her, saying that he’d been hit in the head by a bat though…she honestly wondered how he’d managed that one. That would almost take sheer incompetence but she knew that wasn’t Kurt…

Hayato was sitting on the chair next to a cot and looked up. He looked distraught.

“Mama…Kurt’s hurt.”

She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Grimacing as she watched the sleeping man, his forehead with a decent sized lump swelling on the left corner. His eyes suddenly opened and he stared at her for a moment before laughing weirdly…before groaning and going back to sleep. She stared at him, wide-eyed.

“He’s been saying weird not Kurt stuff” Hayato frowned.

She looked to him, horrified, “He…didn’t say anything…weird to you, did he?”

If he confessed to being his father while he was out of it…Hayato’s brow furrowed and she winced…oh no.

“Yea, he said I was cute…like a puppy.”

Carrie stared at him for a moment before cocking a brow, “That’s all?”

“Yea…”

She was relieved…though she couldn’t blame her son for finding that odd. She couldn’t begin to imagine Kurt saying something like that.

The nurse came over and sighed, “Ah, Izumi-san.”

“Hi…you didn’t want to call a paramedic or something?” Carrie frowned, “That’s a nice lump…”

“He wouldn’t let us…” she frowned, “Since he’s acting so strangely, I wanted to, however…”

“It’s okay…I’ll take him myself” Carrie stood, “Come on, Hayato.”

She nudged him awake and he stared at her drowsily as she helped him out to where her taxi was waiting. Telling them to go to the clinic since going to the hospital ran the risk of her running into Jilliana or Azuma, she watched Hayato who looked depressed.

“If Kurt didn’t come, he wouldn’t have gotten hurt…” he said glumly.

“He wanted to come, honey” she smiled, stroking his bangs, “Don’t feel bad…he’ll be fine.”

He frowned and nodded before looking sleepy himself. She watched him doze off and sighed…silly Kurt…what HAD happened?

The male in question groaned, gazing at her, his blue eyes dark, “You look funny…”

Carrie smirked, cocking a brow at him, “Thanks.”

He reached out and pulled her hair from the stiff bun she’d pulled it in for work, her hair falling. Growling, he pushed his face against her neck, nipping at the flesh.

“There…so f—king hot…I just want to shove you against a wall and--”

She laughed nervously and shoved him down so his head was in her lap, “Now Kurt, not in front of Hayato…”

He sighed and she stroked his hair out of his face. Mumbling something, he fell back to sleep and Carrie finally blushed a little…silly Kurt…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“But then, I guess it’s even easier, since he’s apparently too dumb to realize you’re his father…’Kurt’.”_

“I’ll kill you!!”

Kurt had sat up, wide-eyed. Wait a second…

Carrie, dressed in a pair of short-shorts and a black tank top stared back at him from the kitchen, wide-eyed as well, “Uh…what’d I do again?”

Kurt gazed around…how’d he go from the baseball field to Carrie’s living room…? The last thing he remembered was wanting to make that comment…looking out the window, he found it had to be at least 10 o’clock…that was a hell of a delayed reaction…

Flinching as his head started to throb, he reached up and clutched his forehead…it was wrapped…what?

Carrie walked in and sat in front of him, holding a cup of herbal tea and aspirin, “You don’t remember, do you?”

“Not at all” he mumbled, graciously taking the aspirin from her.

“You got hit in the head by a bat.”

Kurt stopped mid-sip and stared at her in disbelief, “You’re kidding me…?”

“Nope.”

“OH MY GOD” he groaned, burying his face in his hands, “And I thought getting tripped in soccer was humiliating…”

“How did that happen, by the way?” she cocked a brow, “The bat thing, I mean…”

He sighed, repeating what the guy had said to him, and how he’d stood to yell at him but apparently got clocked instead…

“Kurt” she groaned, “You could have been seriously hurt, especially if he’d hit harder. You should have heard yourself after, you were crazy.”

He snorted but blanked, “…What do you mean?”

She sighed, toying with her hair, and he grabbed her arm, horrified, “What’d I say? I didn’t tell Hayato anything, did I?”

“Yup…”

“Carrie, my God, I’m sorry, I--”

“You said he was cute” she smirked some, “Like a puppy.”

Kurt blinked before rolling his eyes around, “…That…doesn’t sound right.”

“Not at all” she laughed in agreement.

“I must have embarrassed him so much…” Kurt murmured, feeling guilty.

“Not at all” she shook her head, “He was upset that you got hurt…”

“…How can you not be angry? They insulted Hayato…they insulted you too…” he questioned silently.

“I don’t appreciate them calling Hayato dumb” she admitted, “He’s a very bright little boy. Top of the class, in fact.”

Kurt sighed, “Of course he’s smart…but they called you…”

“A slut? I was one, wasn’t I?” she muttered, “What else do you call someone who sold their body for drugs and money besides a crack whore or prostitute?”

“Carrie” he hissed, “You’re not like that anymore and I’ll be damned if I let them talk about you like that, ESPECIALLY since you’re such a good mother.”

She sighed simply and turned to him, kissing his forehead, “You want me to call Joe to walk you home?”

“Did you--”

“I’ll walk you back, actually, I don’t want to talk to your brother” she mused, standing.

“CARRIE.”

He stood, albeit shakily and hugging her, “They’re just jealous…I bet they have frumpy unattractive wives doped up on Prozac…and you’re a single woman with a honor roll student…”

“And f—king hot?”

He glanced at her, cocking a brow, “Well, if we want to get arrogant…”

She laughed and stuck out her tongue, “You told me that in the cab…”

Kurt just stared at her and groaned, “I can never talk to you or Hayato ever again.”

“You were just out of it” she laughed again.

He glanced at her and sighed…

Maybe.


	9. Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon...probably from here on out, sexual.

Carrie didn’t know how it had happened…

She’d taken Hayato to mainland to stay with his Great-Aunt Kelis and came back to chill at home. But just as she was settling to take a nap, she got a phone call from Keiji…

_“Kaede, she’s hurt!” he’d sobbed, sounding completely horrified._

Hurt? Hurt how??

_“She fell down the steps…the-the baby…she’s…she’s got a bad concussion…”_

So Carrie rushed to the hospital where Uncle Koji was with Steiner, Keiji, Popuri…well, a lot of people. Biting her lip, she went to Steiner first. He was leaning forward, rocking, his face buried in his hands…

“What happened?” she questioned softly.

“We-we were just…arguing…we argue a lot when she’s pregnant, y’know?” he whispered, “I just-I just went to get something out of the bedroom once she’d stomped off and the next thing I know…”

Carrie grimaced, “The baby…?”

“She-she curled up” he laughed bitterly, “She said before she passed out that she was trying to protect it but she took the brunt…the baby…the baby, they-they had to take her out…”

He clenched his hair, looking utterly distraught, “I-I can’t _lose_ another baby…I can’t lose _Kaede_. Why does this keep happening?

Koji looked unnervingly calm, finally replying, “Kaede and the baby will be fine.”

“How do you know?” Steiner mumbled.

“Because she has her family and she won’t leave them behind” Koji murmured, “And the baby is Kaede’s…she’s a fighter too. Don’t give up on them.”

“Ko-chan” murmured Popuri, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

“Of course, I really want a cigarette…” he grumbled under his breath.

Popuri sent him a look and Carrie smiled some, glancing at Steiner who seemed a little bit placated, “They’re right, y’know? Kaede’s not going anywhere.”

“I hope you’re right…” he murmured.

The hours crawled by as they waited…what could they possibly have to do though? And why’d she feel so…sick? Biting her finger, she jumped a little as her phone rang. Smiling some, she stood and walked away. Pursing her lips, she pressed the phone to her ear.

“Hey…is everything okay? I come by the house and no one’s here…” Kurt said slowly.

She grimaced, laughing softly, “Sorry…I forgot to tell you I took Hayato to stay with his aunt…I’m at the hospital--”

“What?? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine” she sighed, sitting next to a vending machine, “I’m…fine.”

“What’s wrong?” he asked gently.

“Nothing, really…my pregnant cousin, she’s hurt…I’m just waiting here until she hopefully wakes up.”

“…You’re upset.”

“Huh? Of course, my cousin’s hurt” she shook her head.

“I see…” 

She winced and rubbed her arm, “I-I should get back…”

There was a dead silence where she didn’t move…she couldn’t, for some reason. Why…? 

“Where are you?”

Carrie jumped a little…he’d gotten so quiet, she’d thought he’d hung up. She shook her head, “Like I said, the hospital.”

“Where?”

“I’m-I’m next to a vending machine…” she trembled.

He didn’t say much more and she stood, holding her stomach, feeling strangely ill. What was wrong with her…?

She collapsed in a chair and sobbed…what was wrong with her? Kaede was the one that was hurting…

Footsteps approached her and she expected a relative. Looking up, she smiled quickly and was ready to say she was just upset…

“Carrie…”

She gaped…Kurt.

“K-Kurt? What are you doing here? What if one of my relatives sees you?” she demanded, standing.

He didn’t seem all that bothered and suddenly reached out, thumbing a tear from her face, “Because.”

Her lip shivered before she cried, rushing into his arms, burying her face against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, stroking her hair, and whispering soothingly to her. After a moment though, he took her hand and started leading her away. She sniffed, wiping her eyes.

“Wh-where are we going?”

“Home…”

She didn’t argue with him, she couldn’t. When they arrived at her house, he set her down on the couch and knelt before her, looking worried.

“Carrie…it’s okay” he consoled.

“It is” she laughed shakily, “I’m-I’m just being dumb!”

He shook his head, holding her hand, “You’re thinking…that your cousin wants this baby, that everything is ‘perfect’ for her…so why is it that she’s in risk of losing her baby?”

She froze and he laughed nervously, “Of course, I’m no psychic…”

She stared at him before biting her lip, whimpering, “I almost had an abortion.”

Kurt looked up, a sort of shocked stun in his eyes, “What…?”

“I-I was the one that got myself pregnant, I was the one that got myself hooked on drugs…when-when I decided against it, I had an absolutely flawless pregnancy, everything was…everything was _great_. But…but why? I-I don’t deserve to be a mother, I don’t deserve to have Hayato. Kaede’s never done anything wrong so why is she constantly put through these things?” she wept.

He sat beside her, holding her cheeks as she cried, “Carrie, we have…no way of knowing these things can happen. No one person's circumstances or fate are the same and no matter what, things work out for a reason. For that matter, you’re…you’re a good mother. It’s not about deserving Hayato…you needed him, didn’t you? Where would you still be if he hadn’t been born?”

“P-probably still with…Will” she sniveled.

He smiled softly, stroking stray hair from her face, “Then stop beating yourself up…your cousin…Kaede? She’ll probably be just fine, her and the baby…”

“I’ll cry if they aren’t” she mumbled.

“Don’t cry anymore…I don’t like it” he whispered.

“Kurt…I’m sorry, I-I’ve been…horrible to you too” she blubbered.

“Stop that” he insisted, “Everything is okay now…I’m here with you and Hayato and that’s enough, it really is…”

Carrie bowed her head, “I’m so happy you’re Hayato’s father…when I saw he was yours, I was so happy…”

He smiled almost sheepishly but murmured, “I don’t think I’d want anyone else to mother my child either…”

Carrie pursed her lips shyly as he came closer, his lips edging towards hers. 

“Kurt…I…I won’t hurt you again, I promise…”

He paused and sighed back, “Likewise.”

He kissed her chastely at first, his lips still as soft as she remembered…wrapping her arms around his neck, she prodded his lips apart with her tongue. Kurt moaned and eased backwards, hugging her waist. A raw need overtook her as she grinded her hips against his roughly. She almost squeaked when he managed to unclasp her bra from over her shirt…Kurt was full of surprises.

He whined loudly when her cell phone rang and she giggled, sitting up and kissing his cheek, answering.

“Hello?”

“Hey, cuz…”

Carrie paused, startled, “Kae…?”

“Yea, I’m not dead yet” she sighed.

“Thank God!” Carrie gasped, relieved, sitting up.

“Uncle Cliff and daddy said you seemed bothered so I thought I’d give you a call…they thought I might be hemorrhaging so that’s why it took so long but I’m fine.”

“Good…and your baby?”

“She’s tiny…she’s so cute, she looks exactly like her daddy” cooed Kaede before sighing, “But she has to stay in the hatch for another few days until they’re sure she’s okay. I wish I could hold her but that she’s next to me is good too…”

“So…you’re really okay?” Carrie murmured.

“Definitely…I’m so dumb, being so careless” she sighed, “But…we’re okay.”

“I want to come and see” Carrie mumbled, standing.

“Hey, you chill, cool? I have Steiner, Keiji, my dad, mom, and the rest of the army here. Any more and I’d be totally overwhelmed…but I definitely want you to come see my baby tomorrow or whenever you have a chance.”

“Definitely…” Carrie smiled softly, “Take care, okay?”

“You too…”

Carrie clicked off, staring at her phone, murmuring absently, “She’s okay…”

“Of course, you two are related” Kurt smiled.

She looked down at him and sighed, resting her head on his chest, “I’m sorry, Kurt, I’m tired…even though it’s only 6 o’clock, ugh….”

He kissed her temple, “I understand…”

She squealed as he lifted her and walked up the steps. Flustering, she hugged his neck.

“I can walk, you know?”

“I know” he agreed.

She smirked at him as he placed her in her bed, kissing her lips softly, “Sweet dreams.”

Carrie pouted, grasping his arms, “Come nap with me.”

He flushed and shook his head, “I shouldn’t…”

“Pwease?” she pouted more.

He smirked at her before sighing, crawling in next to her, “For a little while, all right? I can’t stay long.”

“Okay…” she murmured.

He watched her fall asleep and ended up pretty much passing out himself…somehow, that statement had drained him…

_“I almost had an abortion…”_

Their son…his son…he didn’t…he couldn’t… he sighed wearily. No, Kurt, just relax…

But he had a dream…Carrie’s scent was too prominent. She wore a raspberry smell, he noted…the fantasy oddly put him back in that situation on the couch except no phone call had interrupted…

He woke with a start, just at the part where he would have…finished. Flustered, he groaned and stared down…he could definitely not walk home like this. Carrie was still asleep. Biting his lip, he whispered softly in her ear.

“I’m going to take a shower, is that okay?”

“Mm…” she murmured before nodding, dozing back off.

Kissing her forehead, he stripped his shirt and shorts off, leaving on his boxers as he wandered into Hayato’s bathroom, grabbing a towel from the closet…the water from the tap washed over him warmly and he closed his eyes, stroking slowly. It didn’t take too long, thankfully, he’d already been pretty close…he flushed and sighed. He needed to get home…away from Carrie before he did something…

Walking back into her bedroom, holding the towel around his waist, to retrieve his clothes…

But he stopped cold in his tracks, his mission vanishing completely from his mind…

Carrie…naked…

She was towel drying her hair, her skin glowing. Looking towards him, she smiled…

“Hi there…”

He swallowed, closing his eyes…great…and he just got that issue fixed…

She sauntered over towards him, dropping the towel. He clenched his eyes shut, not sure what else he could do…he bit his lip to keep from whimpering as she ran her finger down his chest. 

“God, you are too sexy…” she purred.

“Carrie…” he mumbled.

“I forgot to tell you how much I love your tattoo…” she murmured, fingering the shape.

“Y-yea, yo-yours are nice…” he stuttered, looking up and away from her.

She had a lotus with fire colors on her arm…it fit her really well and it had a really nice effect…but it was that _other_ one…

Hayato had been eating dinner when Kurt had absently scratched his chest and revealed a bit of his tattoo.

_“Mama! Show Kurt yours!” he had exclaimed._

_“The one on her arm? It’s nice” Kurt smiled._

_“Not that one!”_

_Carrie had looked nervous but he really hadn’t noticed until after…“I don’t think so, sweetie…”_

_“No, I want to see” Kurt insisted._

_“Yea, mama, it’s cool!”_

_Carrie cocked a brow before sighing…Kurt almost died when she unzipped her pants. Tugging down the edge, it was…very…low on her stomach, under her panties, a tribal star…_

_“See, isn’t it cool?” Hayato questioned, completely oblivious._

_“…Yes” he’d smiled weakly._

God, she killed him…

He lost his breath as she pressed against him, the heat of her body mingling with his own. Slowly, slowly, he was losing his ability…to think…

She breathed hotly against his lips, her eyelids sultry and heavy, “Are you…aroused, Kurt?”

“N-no…”

“Mm…I am” she whispered into her ear.

He groaned as she nipped at his earlobe, “Mm…do you know…how long it’s been, Kurt?”

“Huh…?” he mumbled, confused.

“Since I had sex…”

The lump in his throat went down slowly as she teasingly nibbled at his neck, “N-no…”

“Mm…almost seven years…” she breathed into his ear, “Seven…long, long, _long_ years…”

Swallowing for nearly the hundredth time in a minute, he laughed nervously, “F-funny…I haven’t had sex in…that long either…”

There was a thick silence…one uttered syllable would lead him to throwing her against the nearest wall and taking out every ounce of frustration she’d caused him…walking around in those low cut skirts…her double entendres…

But she leaned in close, whispering into his ear, hot and seductive, “So…what are you going to do about it?”

He growled, all walls down as he dropped his towel, picked her up by the back of her thighs and tossed her down on the bed. They kissed roughly, his body tensing as she touched him. It felt like fire was running through his veins…

…Man, it had been seven years, hadn’t it…?

Damn…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joe was irritated…it was one in the freakin’ morning. What did Kurt think he was doing? Was he with that…woman again?

Ever since this ‘child’ thing started, his brother spent almost every moment he had free with that woman and her child…

He picked up his phone, irritated but fighting back a laugh as he remembered the night a month or two ago when Kurt came home, bandaged and bruised…he told him that he’d gotten hit in the head by a baseball bat at Father’s day…Joe couldn’t help but laugh despite knowing his baby brother could have been seriously injured…but somehow, it just seemed so…random. He scowled again. But then, it wasn’t funny…Father’s day.

Waiting for a few rings, he scowled…what if they were…doing drugs? Should he go over…? What could they possibly be doing…?

Of course…

“Carrie, un, no…you’re going to kill me.”

She chuckled huskily as she grasped his muscular thighs, thrusting upward against him, her legs straddling his waist. He groaned, burying his face into her neck.

He almost screamed when he climaxed for probably the fifth time…he fell shakily, groaning.

“Car…stop being so freakin’ amazing before I never leave” he grumbled.

She laughed, kissing his already bruised lips, “Is that a threat?”

“Mm, not really…”

She sighed, turning him over onto his back, and kissed his neck, stroking his decently used manhood…he closed his eyes, his lips parted lightly. Ecstasy came to mind… wonderful, wonderful ecstasy…

Until his phone rang…

Dazed, he stared at the clock and groaned…how’d all that time pass? He reached for it but Carrie grunted, grasping his wrist.

“You know it’s your brother.”

“Yea, and I bet he’s just worried…”

“You’re not going anywhere” she said simply.

“I’m not, am I…?” he questioned absently.

Glaring at him, she sighed and continued kissing his neck. Sighing as well, he picked up the phone. He’d just pressed ‘send’ when Carrie found a rather sensitive area.

“Hel…hel…oh hell…” he groaned, closing his eyes.

Joe glowered, hearing the woman giggle…what were they doing? 

“Kurt, it’s one in the morning.”

“I noticed…” he said faintly.

“Then get your ass home now!” snapped Joe, irritated.

“I wasn’t planning on it…my ass is fine here…”

Joe gritted his teeth, “What are you doing?”

“What am I doing…wel—Carrie!!” he suddenly yelled, a weird astonishment in his voice.

She laughed and he groaned on the other end as Joe’s eyes narrowed…this was starting to get weird…

“Look Joe, I’ll be home in time for work tomorrow…”

“No, you’ll come home NOW! What can you possibly be doing at one in the morning?” Joe demanded, suspicion in his voice.

Carrie watched Kurt’s expression and saw he was growing frustrated. She pouted before smiling, taking the phone from Kurt. He stared at her, surprised, as she pressed it to her ear.

“Sorry Joe, you’re not getting your baby brother back tonight…he’s all mine.”

Kurt blushed bright red and Joe gritted his teeth, “And what EXACTLY are you doing with him?”

She laughed huskily, dragging her tongue down Kurt’s chest…he moaned and she smiled, resting her chin on his abdomen…

“I’m about to f—k the hell out of him.”

Kurt stared at her in something akin to disbelief as she hung up the phone without waiting for a response. She sat up, straddling his waist and he sent her a look.

“He’ll be over here in like, a second, you know that, right?”

“Yep” she agreed, sliding back down under the covers, “But don’t worry, you’ll be screaming too loudly to hear him.”

He groaned as she went down on him…well...who was he to argue with logic?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt groaned, face down in a bed he knew was not his own…it was far bigger and he didn’t feel like he was being constantly watched. Ugh…he really needed to move out. Opening his eyes, exhausted, he glared at the clock sleepily…great, 10:30…he was only four hours late…

The spot next to him was empty….drawing shapes in the sheet with his finger absentmindedly, he looked to the bathroom door. Carrie came out, dressed in one of those weird sweater things over a pencil dress, her hair up in that tight bun that he hated so much…

She was putting on earrings, humming as she did so. Meh…why did he feel so sluggish and she looked like she had all the energy in the world? He glowered at her, his sapphire eyes dazed.

“Wherever you work, I hate the dress code.”

The blonde jumped a little, apparently not aware he’d been awake. She smiled, wandering over to him and kissing his lips.

“I do too but I can’t complain. The pay and hours are amazing.”

“Meh…” he mumbled aloud.

“You look tired” she cooed.

“I wonder…” he smirked some.

She grinned lazily and stroked stray strands of hair from his face, “You can sleep here, if you like.”

“I’m really, really late for work” he sighed, sitting up, “And I need to still go home and shower…”

“Okay” she sighed, “I need to get going too…”

Pursing her lips, she kissed him softly, “If you’re not too tired later…you can come over and I’ll make you dinner. Haya won’t be home until tomorrow evening…”

He smiled softly, “All right…sounds nice.”

She waved after him, “Lock the door on your way out.”

Nodding, he watched her go and groaned…he had to admit, just lying here until she got back didn’t seem like a bad idea. However…getting up, he slipped on his old clothes and wandered across the town back to the house. Of course, upon entering…

“ARE YOU CRAZY!?”

He grimaced and smirked at his brother, scratching his neck where a constellation of hickeys were, “Not really…”

“You were-were…”

He glanced back at their grandfather who was smoking his pipe rather sagely. Kurt crossed his arms.

“I was…um…messing…around” Kurt added.

“You two quit tiptoeing like I don’t know what sex is” said Woody grumpily, “How do you think either of you are here?”

Kurt laughed as Joe blanched, “True enough…”

“How can you get involved with her?!” snapped Joe.

“I’m ALREADY involved, she has my son” grumbled Kurt, starting to wander off and change, “Didn’t we have work to do today? Why are we just sitting around?”

“Lady canceled until next Thursday” answered Woody, drinking his coffee.

“Awesome…I’m going to go nap then.”

“Kurt, if you keep doing this, I’ll call mom” hissed Joe, “I WON’T let you go back to that lifestyle.”

Kurt looked at him sulkily, “Thanks for your faith in me…because of course, I’d just get myself in trouble again.”

Joe grimaced, “Lo--”

“If I felt Carrie would drag me back into drugs, I wouldn’t be with her…but she’s not. And this is the last thing I’m going to say…I am 27 years old. I’ll be DAMNED if you think you and mother will continue to run MY damn life. Now…I’m tired.”

He stomped into the back and Joe glowered, frustrated. Woody sighed, “Let him be, Joe…”

“…I can’t…I won’t let him hurt himself again…I just can’t.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie sighed, walking into her living room to sit and watch a movie, curling on the couch and eating some strawberries…they were really good, she sighed again.

Of course, she’d hoped she could share them with Kurt…amongst other things.

But it was nearly ten so he must have gotten caught up in something. Pooh, she pouted, but oh well…

She jumped, a knock at the door surprising her. Frowning, she got up and answered. A frustrated Kurt stood there, looking very, very irritated. Carrie frowned, taking his hands and sitting him on the couch, sitting in his lap.

“My Kurty looks mad” she commented.

“I practically had to climb out the window like some damn teenager” he growled, “Joe had all exits sealed…”

Carrie rolled her eyes, nuzzling his nose, “I’m not _that_ bad.”

“You’re bad, but not bad-bad” he sighed.

She smirked, shoving him backwards, “Want me to show you how…bad I can be?”

He sighed, shaking his head, “No…I’m hungry. I’ll pass out during sex right now.”

Carrie laughed, kissing his lips gingerly, “And what can I fix you to eat, hmm?”

“I was, uh, actually thinking we can go out to dinner…”

“Now?” she questioned, startled.

“Yea, why not?” he yawned, sitting up, “It’d be nice.”

She frowned and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, laughing some, “I-I suppose.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist, “Go get dressed, I’ll put something on down here…”

“You brought clothes?” she questioned, stunned.

“Oh, yea, I was uh, going to hide somewhere to teach Joe that I’m not some stupid felon and that he shouldn’t freakin’ treat me like one” he grumbled.

She blushed, “I don’t know if you can stay here…it might confuse Haya.”

“I know” he sighed, “I’ll get a motel.”

She grimaced, “I don’t want you to do that.”

He chuckled and growled seductively in her ear, “I can just stay in your bed…Hayato would never know I was there.”

She laughed at that, standing and winking at him, “Believe me, once I got through with you he would…”

He grinned some before sighing, “I’ll figure it out. Go get dressed before I end up eating your couch.”

She giggled and skipped off…it was odd, but she found herself feeling rather…giddy. That night with Kurt had been amazing and had done absolute wonders. She felt…well, refreshed.

Looking through her closet, she frowned thoughtfully…but now….now was it time to tell Hayato the truth?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie laughed as Kurt glared at the piece of chicken he had, “You know, if I was going to have to end up _cooking_ my food at the restaurant, I would have cooked at freakin’ home.”

She pouted, “I think it’s fun.”

Blowing a piece of shrimp she’d just cooked in the pot, she held it out towards him. He smiled some and opened his mouth, eating it. They’d decided to do a melting pot kind of thing when she saw it…she’d done it with Jilliana and Jyun recently and thought it’d be fun to do with Kurt…course, he was lazy.

He fed her the chicken he’d been cooking though and she smiled. Of course, he was also a complete sweetheart. 

“Don’t worry…you’ll love dessert” she grinned sultrily.

“Is that a double entendre or is dessert really good?” he cocked a brow.

She laughed, shaking her head at him, “You’re so silly.”

He pouted then and she giggled, stroking his hand. He smiled softly at her before looking at the wall nearby.

“You know, I used to wonder if…I’d ever do anything like, this, y’know? A date…”

She tilted her head thoughtfully, “You hadn’t planned on dating anyone?”

“Of course not” he grumbled.

Carrie sighed, turning over the beef, “But you didn’t know I had Hayato…you should have started dating someone.”

“Sheesh, Car…” he muttered.

“I’d be jealous though” she admitted.

“Really?” he chuckled some.

“Yes, very…I’d kill the bitch” she growled.

Kurt smirked at her, shaking his head this time, “Then maybe it’s a good thing I didn’t…”

She sighed and they continued dinner, chatting absently…after paying the rather extravagant tab, they walked out and Kurt stared at the stars.

“Man, I’m actually full…”

She nodded in agreement, feeling content, before looking at him sheepishly, “Kurt?”

“Yea?”

“Can…”

He glanced at her as she looked rather petulant, blushing, “What?”

“Can I hold your hand?”

He blinked at her, surprised, “Sure…”

Sliding her hand into his rather large one, she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, feeling happy…but she was still worried…

“Kurt…I’m not sure if I should tell Hayato yet…about you, that is.”

Kurt just nodded and she pouted, “You know, you _can_ tell me your feelings on it.”

“My feeling is I hate that my son calls me Kurt.”

She glanced at him, surprised, and saw he was dead serious…pursing her lips, Carrie looked up at the piercing moon.

“…A little longer, okay?” she murmured, “I promise, things will change.”

“You don’t have to rush anything for me” he added quickly, “I mean, you’re going slow for Hayato, right? I can’t even imagine the shock that he’d go through.”

“He’s always wanted a papa” she murmured.

He smiled some, “I hope I can fit what he wants…”

“You do” she smiled back, kissing him.

“Come on” he yawned, “I need to go find a place to stay…”

“You can stay with me” she finally concluded, “I’ll just tell Hayato you slept over and kept me company.”

“Huh…will I actually be…sleeping?” he questioned, cocking a brow at her.

She grinned, “Not if I can help it.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie squealed, laughing as she darted away from Kurt who was chasing her around the counter. She bit her lip, stifling her giggling as he glared across the surface at her.

“You…are a demented woman.”

“You know you liked it” she grinned, squeaking as she rushed to the other side.

“You keep doing kinky things and I swear…” he threatened.

“You’ll what? Spank me…too?”

She laughed heavily as he darted _over_ the table and tackled her around the waist. Kurt growled as she choked, hugging his neck in a vague attempt to push him away. 

“Stopp, I was just messing around!” she pouted.

He snorted, nipping at her neck, “Don’t worry…I might take you up on that offer.”

Giggling, she grabbed his shirt and started to pull it over his head, frustrated after a moment, “Stop putting your clothes back on.”

He chuckled at that, “Okay.”

Carrie moaned softly, kissing him almost hungrily. They’d been messing around for HOURS. Hayato wasn’t due home for the next two hours though so she’d put him to _very_ good use.

“Mama, I’m home!”

She squealed, stunned, and Kurt looked up, startled. Hayato had walked in and was now staring at them, puzzled.

“Mama, Kurt…what are you doing?”

Kurt flushed deeply, quickly sitting up as Carrie turned over, smiling almost too exuberantly.

“Hi sweetie! Uh, we’re just…playing.”

Kurt grinned nervously, “Yes…playing.”

Carrie reached out her arms to the boy and he went to her, hugging her as she kissed his cheek.

“How was your stay with auntie, sweetie?” she questioned, stroking his hair.

“It was good! I got to see Uncle Tojo’s studio and everything.”

She smiled, “That’s great.”

Hayato opened his mouth to say more, however, paused, and seemed a bit puzzled, “Did you stay over, Kurt?”

Carrie swiftly looked to where her son’s eyes had trailed and forgot that Kurt had left his suitcases in the living room. Grimacing, she was at a loss…what would that look like to the boy?

“I stayed over to keep your mama company while you were away” Kurt said, smiling, “And, if it’s okay with the man of the house, I’d like to stay over for a bit longer...”

Carrie glanced at him, surprised, as Hayato said contently, “Yay, it’ll be like a sleepover!”

“Something like that” Kurt laughed, standing, “Want to go catch some fish for dinner?”

“Yea!”

Carrie smiled softly, “Put your things away first.”

Hayato nodded and skipped upstairs. Kurt watched after him and she pursed her lips, taking his hand from where she was still sitting and kissing the back of it. He glanced down at her, his expression soft.

“Hmm?” he murmured after a moment.

“Nothing” she whispered back, pressing her cheek against his palm.

She didn’t want to do this…not anymore. She didn’t want to do this to Hayato or Kurt…just…

Would Hayato hate her for not telling him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“She is SO sweet, Kaede” cooed Carrie, staring at the very tiny baby in Kaede’s arms._

_Kaede smiled almost wistfully, “She’s four pounds…I have pillows that weigh more than that.”_

_Hayato looked at his new cousin curiously as Carrie sighed, “She’ll be fine, Kae, she’s your baby…”_

_“I hope you’re right” Kaede laughed nervously._

_“Where’s Steiner?” Carrie questioned, looking over her shoulder as if expecting him to appear._

_“Steiner’s a mess…I had to send him home” Kaede shook his head, “He’s beating himself up over this whole thing way too much. You know, we fight like cats and dogs when I’m pregnant? It’s just like, normal…I was just klutzy though, falling down those steps like an idiot, it had nothing to do with our fight…”_

_“You know he loves you. He was having a nervous breakdown when you were in surgery” Carrie said faintly._

_Kaede sighed, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear, “You know, he finally agreed to the whole not having anymore kids thing, just because he knew it’s what I want and that he doesn't want to risk something like this again…ironic part is, now I’m not sure I want to because he agreed for a reason like that.”_

_Carrie chuckled, “You both are a mess.”_

_“It’ll pass” Kaede sighed, smiling at the baby girl curled tightly against her before frowning, “Him…Keiji, they’re scared of her, scared to hold her.”_

_“Sheesh, Kae, I don’t mean to be harsh but she’s SO small…and like a porcelain doll or something. I’d be horrified to hold her myself.”_

_Kaede pouted crossly, “I want my baby to be held and loved just like my other babies…”_

_Carrie smiled at that, “And you know she will…just give it time. “_

_The two chattered on as Hayato stared, mesmerized by the small little being…Skye had two sisters, Iori had a sister…_

_Where was his?_

Hayato pondered over this as Kurt drank a cup of tea, reading the paper as they ate dinner. His mother talked to him in between turning pages and Kurt would laugh or smirk at her…they kind of reminded him of Uncle Steiner and Aunt Kaede or Uncle Keiji and Aunt Celia or Aunt Jilliana and Azuma…

“Mama, Kurt” he said, having a complete revelation.

“Yes sweetie?” smiled Carrie, picking up ramen with her chopsticks..

“Can you guys have a baby?”

Kurt suddenly choked on his tea harshly as his mother stared at him, her eyes very wide and the noodle she was holding slid from her chopsticks.

“W-wh--” Carrie stuttered, at a loss.

Hayato blinked, confused, “Is that a weird thing to ask? You guys are kind of like Aunt Kae and Uncle Steiner and they have three kids.”

Carrie cleared her throat, laughing slowly, “N-no, I-well…see, sweetie…”

“We’re not…” Kurt added, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, “I mean…we…can…but….”

“It’s just not that simple” Carrie finally sighed.

Kurt looked relieved, however…

“Why not? Where do babies come from?”

Kurt looked like he could faint and groaned loudly in his head. However, CARRIE….

“Well, see, a man’s penis has to come in contact with a woman’s va--” she started rather seriously.

“CARRIE!!” Kurt practically shrieked.

Hayato blinked, puzzled, as Carrie glanced at Kurt before sighing, “I’ll tell you when you’re older…for now, the uh, baby thing might…take some time.”

“Oh…okay!” he said, content by that answer.

“Go wash up and get ready for bed. I’ll tuck you in later.”

He nodded and skipped off. Kurt stared after him until he heard the bathroom door slam before glaring daggers at Carrie.

“You were NOT about to tell our son--”

“What? I’m not lying to my son and saying babies come from some magical fairy land far, far away and are delivered by a stork or some stupid s—t” she grunted, shaking her head.

“Yea, well, the last words I want our six year old child to know are ‘penis’ and ‘vagina’” he snorted loudly, standing to rinse his dishes.

Carrie rolled her eyes, “That’s what they’re named and they’re there for a reason. It’s not like it’s a bad thing.”

“Yea, okay, but it’s not my fault when he gets in trouble for asking a girl to let his penis come in contact with her vag so they can have a baby.”

Carrie blanched and scowled, “MY baby would never do that!”

He chuckled at the petulant look on her face, “I’m sure he’d mean no harm…”

She glared at him this time and he smiled smugly at her before his cell phone rang. He rolled his eyes and picked up.

“What is it, Joe?”

“Come home right now!”

“You can scream that until the magical cows come home, bro, but I’m not coming back until you treat me like you respect me. Right now you're just acting like I'm a f—king idiot..”

Joe gritted his teeth, “Fine Kurt…if you want me to accept you and that woman having any kind of contact then you have to do one thing.”

Kurt looked up, finally seeing that opening he’d been looking for, “And what’s that??”

“I want you to have a paternity test.”

Kurt gaped, his eyes widening as he was rendered speechless.

“If it comes up positive, I’ll accept her. However, if not…”

“Yo-you’ve SEEN Hayato” he hissed, watching Carrie walk upstairs, “He’s-he looks like my mirror image.”

“So? I see a lot of her in him too so if she had sex with some brunette guy…”

Kurt swallowed a massive lump in his throat, knowing Carrie had had relations with various fellows that could possibly render Hayato. But he just KNEW in his heart of hearts he was his…

…Right?

“…I’ll get back to you on that, Joe. Carrie has to agree to it too” he whispered lowly.

“Absolutely” Joe inserted dryly, “Of course, if she’s hesitant, then you’ll know, right?”

Kurt went silent before muttering, “Good night, Joe.”

Hanging up before his brother could say anything else, he bit his lip, suddenly very nervous. If he asked Carrie, what if she…got upset? Wouldn’t she have the right to?

However…was it too much to ask to just be…sure?


	10. Welcome to the Family

Carrie laughed as she swung back and forth on the makeshift swing that she said her and Jilliana had hung up years ago. While Kurt was pretty apprehensive about letting her do so…

“You worry too much” she sighed, swinging contently.

“Someone has to” he smirked.

She stopped swinging and tilted her head thoughtfully at him, “Are you okay, baby?”

He blushed and smiled some, scratching his ear, “O-of course I am. Why do you ask?”

Sliding onto the ground, she patted her lap and he sighed, lying down and resting his head there. Staring at the sunset, he was completely hesitant about messing up…well, heaven…

He’d gone to work, his mind completely not with it, before deciding that he would DEFINITELY ask Carrie when he got back…

Except, when he arrived, no one was downstairs or in the kitchen…he had frowned and walked upstairs. Hayato wasn’t in his room…

But he walked into Carrie’s…and was almost breathless.

She was asleep, nothing really new since that was her favorite hobby on her day off. However, she was wearing…white. A white cotton baby doll dress…Carrie and white…

The sun beamed in on her and he was reminded of, well…

Heaven…

He felt too dirty to crawl in beside her, too imperfect. Slowly wandering over, he sat beside her before gingerly stroking locks of her blond hair from her face. She ‘mm’d’ and he nearly jumped away. Her eyes opened though and she smiled, taking his hand and kissing his knuckles.

_“Welcome home.”_

And after that, he couldn’t ask her about a paternity test even if it was to save his life.

Kurt sighed miserably, cursing Joe for messing up his paradise with these idiotic demands. Everything had been so absolutely perfect before he asked…

But now…now Kurt wasn’t so sure.

It could have all been psychological because of what Joe said…before, when Kurt looked at Hayato, he KNEW this was his boy…

But now…

Now? Now he looked at Hayato and saw bits and pieces that didn’t fit his perfectly. His nose was a little smaller or his ears were a little too big. His hair color wasn’t right or that blue in his eyes wasn’t the right tint. Some days he’d look at Hayato and couldn’t see any of him in the child.

And it sickened Kurt so much…

Carrie frowned, stroking his hair and cheeks, “Something _is_ wrong. Tell me.”

“I can’t” he said rather solemnly, “I want to, but I can’t.”

“…Did I do something wrong?” she asked softly.

He lifted his head and turned over, astonished, “Not at all! I-It’s my own issues, it’s not you, baby…”

“If it bothers you though, you should talk about it” she insisted.

He opened his mouth, about to blurt that he wanted to test to see if Hayato was his…she stared at him, her blue eyes connected with his and he completely melted…he couldn’t. He couldn’t bear to see her stare at him with a hurt expression…

Sighing, he smiled some, pulled her back against him, and hugged her tight, “Maybe later…let’s enjoy the sunset.”

Carrie didn’t seem so sure but she let it go and he rested his ear on top of her head. He felt fearful…

He didn’t want to lose this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Kurt, I think I’m a lesbian.”

“Hmm…?”

“I met this hot chick and I totally wanted to screw her today.”

“Really…?”

Carrie stared at Kurt as he gazed into space while they sat on the couch. He was out of it to the extreme…pursing her lips, she grunted.

“Kurt, have you heard a word that I’ve said?”

“Of course…lesbian sex…can I watch?”

She laughed and shoved him as he chuckled, shaking his head, kissing her, “I’m sorry I’m listening, just have a lot on my mind.”

“What’s up?” she asked, hoping to get an answer out of him this time.

“…All right. Carrie, please, please promise that you won’t get angry at me” he grimaced.

“What…? What’s wrong?” she frowned.

“Joe…wants me to take a paternity test with Hayato.”

Carrie stared at him, wide-eyed, and he winced, “But I-I don’t want to-I mean-it’s--“

“Let’s do it.”

Kurt was mid verse and stopped, gaping, stunned. What…?

“…You mean…?”

“Yea…let’s make sure you’re his dad, Kurt.”

“…But…”

“If it’s positive, then…then we can tell Hayato, okay?” she murmured.

“Carrie…” he whispered, staring at her.

She smiled some and he frowned, “I-I don’t think it will at all come up negative but…but I still…want to be with you…”

Carrie suddenly looked away and he felt worried, “You-we- WE’RE not just together because of Hayato, right? I mean, of course that’s a PART of it--”

She shook her head rapidly, looking to him almost sadly, “No…but I’d…I don’t…know.”

He hugged her, “I care…so much about you. I’m not…I can’t.”

Carrie closed her eyes and nodded softly. Honestly…honestly…

She was scared…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Mama.”

Carrie was washing the dishes and was completely out of it…it had been a rough week.

Monday, her, Kurt, and Hayato went to the hospital and as conspicuously as possible as not to make Hayato suspicious, took a mouth swab. And after that…

Well, it was awkward.

She wouldn’t have MINDED seeing Kurt but he seemed to be avoiding them like the plague…did it mean something? What WOULD happen if Haya wasn’t his? Where would that put her…?

“Mama…?”

Startled, Carrie looked down at Hayato who was staring at her, confused. Smiling, she knelt and kissed his forehead, “Sorry, sweetie plum. What’s wrong?”

“Did you and Kurt get into a fight?” he frowned, “He hasn’t come back.”

“N-no, honey, not at all…he has some work to catch up on though” she offered, smiling tightly.

“Will he be here for my birthday?”

She opened her mouth to say absolutely before clamping her mouth shut…oh no…

Kurt couldn’t come even if he really, really wanted to. Her parents, her family would be there…she pursed her lips, trembling. Why would Kurt want to deal with this? He couldn’t even come to Hayato’s birthday…

But then, why would he if he wasn’t his son?

“Uh…I…I think he said he can’t because he’s working on a huge surprise for you” smiled Carrie quickly.

Hayato’s eyes brightened before frowning, “That’s nice but I’d rather him come to the party.”

“I know, sweetie, but I’m sure he’s really proud of this surprise…” 

“Oh…okay!” Hayato said, placated, “I can’t wait to see it!”

“Yea, me too…” she laughed at length.

He skipped off to go to bed and she frowned softly before walking upstairs. Hayato was asleep already….kissing his cheek, she walked out and left the house, locking the door behind her as she wandered to find Kurt…she wanted to talk to him.

What would Kurt say if she told him it was Hayato’s birthday? Would it be like, oh, I only care if he’s my son? It’s not like the test results have come back, however…

He’d probably snub her huge surprise idea as too much work…it’d break Hayato’s heart and she would not be able to have that. Kurt…

“Care?”

She jumped, startled, and stared around…Kurt? Looking around, she was startled to find him…sort of in a tree.

“Kurt…?”

He climbed down a ladder to the deck wrapped around the tree and grinned at her, “What do you think?”

“Eh…?”

“The tree house” he tilted his head towards the structure.

She blinked, “Back to your childhood?”

Kurt smirked, rolling his eyes, “It’s for Hayato’s birthday, Carrie.”

She stared at him, stunned, as he sighed, “I was thinking, what is something every little boy has wanted at some point and I thought, hey, I’m a builder and every kid wants a tree house…so I got some of the leftover wood from our projects and I’ve come right after work to work on this until I need to get home…”

She was at a loss but he continued, “It’s pretty tricked out, I think, as far as tree houses go. All it would need is plumbing to make it real…however, I don’t think I’ll do that.”

Biting her lip, she trembled shakily. Kurt glanced at her, confused, “Baby…? What’s wrong? Is it not a good idea? I KNOW it’s sturd--”

She sobbed, rushing into his chest, hugging him tightly, “I so badly want you to be his daddy, Kurt, I’d never be happy again if you aren’t!”

“Hey, hey” he chastised softly, “Stop that…everything will be fine, okay? Whatever happens…I’ll protect your happiness…”

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, “Kurt…”

He kissed her forehead, “Go home and to sleep…I want to put some finishing touches on it before I show it to Hayato.”

“…I’d like it if you came with me” she murmured sheepishly.

She was sure he’d refuse her and it’d make sense…however, he smiled softly and nodded.

“Okay. Let me finish here and I’ll come back with you.”

Carrie smiled faintly, nodding…

Please…please, she pleaded, prayed, _please_ …she wanted Kurt more than anything to be her Haya’s father…

But fate hadn’t been good to her over the last few years… so all she could do was pray.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inaba Joe glared at his brother who was using the nail gun, putting up siding, almost kind of dazed. He’d hummed absently ‘happy birthday’ and Joe just felt…irritated.

“I thought we had an agreement” mumbled Joe.

“Hmm…?” Kurt murmured.

“You AGREED to have that DNA test and then I’d accept that woman. BUT you go off and stay the night with her--”

“We didn’t have sex, not that that’s any of your business.”

“That’s not the point!!” snapped Joe, dropping his hammer, “Why are you letting yourself get played like this?! You said she _rejected_ you, she didn’t even bother to FIND you to tell the existence of your ‘SON’, and even when you were HERE, she kept it a secret!”

“She’s protecting him” growled Kurt, “She’s protecting her child and who am I to blame her for any of that?!”

“His claimed FATHER” Joe retorted, “Unless, of course, she doesn’t expect you’re his father either…”

Kurt stiffened and his navy eyes narrowed, “He’s…he’s my son, even if…not biologically.”

“Don’t be dumb! If he’s not, you better leave her!” Joe glared.

“I won’t!” yelled Kurt angrily, “I’m sick of LISTENING to this! Don’t you care that I _WAS_ happy?! Carrie and Hayato make me happy and if in the horrible case he’s not my child, then so be it…I want to be with them…and I definitely want to be with them a lot more than you.”

Joe opened his mouth when suddenly footsteps rushed up on them. Kurt blinked as Carrie flew out of practically nowhere into his arms, straddling his waist. He grunted, steadying both of them. She kissed him fervently and he blushed, confused.

“Hey, woah, wha--” he moaned a little, “What’s going on?”

“I knew fate would hate me” she sobbed, hugging his neck tightly, “I knew it but-but it’s okay!!”

“…?”

She handed him the paper and his heart leaped to his throat…oh…biting his lip, he read the contents…his heart immediately calmed and he scolded himself for getting so disillusioned…

Of course Hayato was his.

Kissing Carrie’s temple lovingly, he glared at his brother and threw the letter at him, “There, you have your answer. Now leave me alone.”

He set her on the ground, holding her hand, and left his brother without another word.

Joe stared, horrified, at the results…it…couldn’t be…

…No.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“…Do you want to do this alone?”

Kurt stared at Hayato who was riding the bike his grandfather had bought him contently…frowning, he squeezed Carrie’s hand and kissed her temple.

“Yea…”

She nodded and whistled loudly, “Haya!”

He blinked and looked up before smiling happily, setting the kickstand on his bike and dashing over.

“Kurt, you came!”

“Uh, yea” he smiled fondly, “How was your party?”

“It was great! I got such cool gifts” he gushed.

Kurt bit his lip and smiled a little more, “Can, uh, you see mine?”

Hayato’s blue eyes brightened more and he nodded. Kurt glanced to Carrie who gave him a reassuring smile. Smiling nervously back, he led Hayato through the forests…

Biting his lip, he pointed up at the tree house and smiled faintly, “Happy birthday.”

Hayato’s eyes followed his finger before growing wide.

“WOW! Is that mine?”

“Yup” Kurt chuckled.

Hayato was beside himself as he rushed towards it, climbing up the ladder. Kurt followed, feeling anxious. How on Earth did you bring up this topic? What would he feel…?

“It has bunk beds!”

He looked to his excitable child and laughed softly, “Yup…you have a solar oven here…it’d take forever to cook anything but I can’t really put a real oven in here.”

“No! That’s cool! I can’t wait to show Skye and Iori!”

Kurt smiled before sitting on the rug, patting the space next to him, “Hey, Hayato…let’s…talk for a moment.”

He nodded, skipping over and dropping beside him. Kurt sat silently for a moment, going over it in his head before looking at Hayato.

“Hayato…I…well, this is difficult” he whispered.

“What’s wrong?” Hayato asked, frowning thoughtfully.

“L-look…you see, yo-your mom and I…we…we did bad things back before you were born, okay?” he mumbled, twiddling his fingers, “Bad things that…that I wouldn’t tell you about until you’re older but just understand that…that we did…silly things.”

Hayato just looked puzzled as Kurt turned, looking him directly in the face, “I…that is…your mother, she…she…”

Hayato stared at him with an almost solemn expression, a weird appearance that Kurt hadn’t seen on his child before…but he knew what it meant, oddly…that he wasn’t going to allow Kurt to say anything bad about Carrie. Kurt was proud of him for that…

“She didn’t do anything wrong” Kurt murmured, “Because she was protecting you.”

The look disappeared and was replaced by curiosity, “From what…?”

“…Things, people hurting you” he whispered, “Because she didn’t want anyone to be mean to you, her baby…”

Hayato nodded slowly as Kurt sighed, scratching his head, “Haya…when I…I first got here, I hadn’t seen your mother in about seven years. A…really, really long time.”

Hayato nodded in agreement before pausing, “Then...did you ever meet him? My dad?”

“Yea…” Kurt smiled softly, trembling a bit, “…I…”

He grimaced then, “This is so hard…”

Hayato frowned and Kurt finally murmured, gazing at him, “Hayato…I’m…I’m your dad.”

A dead silence ensued and Kurt stared at the rather stunned Hayato, worried…what was he thinking? Hayato’s eyes suddenly shifted rapidly as he mumbled.

“W-what?”

Kurt winced, “I know this is sudden, Haya, I just--”

Hayato’s cheeks were burning and he was biting his lip harshly…oh God, Kurt whined in his head. He looked like he was ready to burst into tears.

“Hayato, I--”

“I hate you!”

Kurt watched, gaping and helpless, as Hayato ran from the tree house. Staring after him, Kurt pursed his lips and felt his eyes sting.

That…didn’t quite go as he’d hoped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie frowned as she hugged Kurt’s shoulders…he’d come back, following Hayato who had run into the house and up the steps, slamming his door and locking it behind him. She was torn on going and trying to explain things further to him…but she decided to just let him be. But Kurt came next, looking extremely hurt and confused…

“He said he hates me” he said sadly.

“He doesn’t mean it, baby” she consoled, “He’s just confused right now…”

He buried his face into her neck, seeming so unsure…stroking his hair, she sighed and hummed to him…and like Hayato, he dozed right off. Resting his head on the couch on the pillow, she kissed his forehead and covered him with the throw. Carrie sighed, walking up the steps and knocking on the door of her son’s door.

“Go away” he blurted.

Carrie propped her hands on her hips, cocking a brow, “Young man, do I need to remind you that I’m your mother and this is _my_ house?”

There was some sniveling before the door slowly opened. She smiled sadly at his face, red and tear stained. Sitting, she offered her arms and he ran into them, burying his face in her chest. 

“What’s wrong, honey?” she asked faintly.

“K-Kurt said he-he was my dad” he sobbed.

“I know…does that bother you?” she tilted her head.

“Wh-why did he just tell me?!” he demanded, upset, “He’s been here for so long!”

Carrie grimaced before stroking his bangs gently, “Because mama wouldn’t let him…because mama wanted to make sure he’d be a good enough person to be your daddy.”

Hayato pulled away, staring at her, wiping his eyes, “R-really?”

Carrie nodded, smiling, “Yes, really. Kurt had wanted to tell you for so long but…I was still testing him…and…just recently he passed his test so I told him to tell you. He wasn’t being mean to you or anything, sweetie…”

A particularly horrified look crossed the young boy’s face before he burst into tears again. Carrie groaned. Her son was quite emotional…he’d make a great poet.

“What’s wrong?” she repeated.

“I-I told him I hated him!”

Carrie sighed, “He told me.”

“I-I didn’t mean it” he whimpered.

“You want to apologize to him?” she asked softly.

He looked up, nodding. Carrie stood with him in her arms and wandered down the steps. She felt Hayato stiffen a little, seeing Kurt lying on the couch, still asleep. She kissed his temple and set him down. Hayato bit his lip and walked over to Kurt, looking rather nervous…Kurt mumbled in his sleep before his eyes opened a little. They widened after a moment and he sat straight up, startled.

“H-Hayato.”

Hayato looked upset, “I don’t hate you…”

Kurt stared at him before smiling, “I…I’m glad.”

“…I…don’t know if I can call you dad…yet…” Hayato mumbled anxiously.

“Don't do anything that makes you uncomfortable, Haya” Kurt offered, “I’m just…glad you know now.”

Carrie skipped over and hugged Kurt’s stomach, “Stop being so serious, you two! It’s depressing me!”

Kurt smirked at her and Hayato finally smiled, “Okay.”

Carrie picked him up and tickled him playfully as he laughed, trying to wiggle away. Kurt smiled at them…

…His family…

It was nice…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Kurt…”

He was stretched out on the couch, reading the newspaper, as she wandered in, staring at him for a moment. Looking up, he gave her that rather breathtaking smile…she really didn’t want to take it away, but alas…

“You need to pay rent.”

He cocked a brow at that and shook his head, “Eh?”

She rolled her eyes, “You can’t expect to just LIVE here, dude.”

“…”

She stared at him before laughing, kissing his lips, “I’m _kidding_.”

“If you want--” he started to say quickly.

“You’ve taken over buying everything else” she sighed, “Groceries…”

“Groceries” he snorted, “That’s helpful.”

“I like my food, good sir.”

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair, “All right…what do you _really_ have on your mind then?”

Grimacing, Carrie sighed and stared at him solemnly, “Kiss me for good luck?”

Frowning, he shook his head, “I don’t follow.”

Carrie rested her ear on his chest, whispering, “I’m…going to go tell my parents the truth.”

He blinked, “The truth?”

“Yea…I…lied about the drug thing, how…Hayato happened, and so forth. I think now that you’re in his life though, I should tell them…”

Kurt was silent for a moment before gently taking her chin, pressing his lips fondly against hers, “Good luck, baby doll…you want me to go?”

She laughed, “Kurt… do you have any idea what my dad would do to you if he met you while I’m telling this tale?”

Kurt’s eyes suddenly grew nervous, “I-is he bad?”

“Let’s not get into that right now, boo. I just want to get this over…gimme another kiss?” she cooed.

He sighed and kissed her, stroking her back, “They’re your parents, Car…they’ll forgive you.”

Oh, she knew they’d forgive her…

It was just that part _before_ …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izumi Jill had done her part, slapping her and screaming at her. Jilliana had spazzed at her as well…

And yet, the only one that didn’t go rightfully insane was…her dad? He was so very, very calm, and that scared her more than either of the other two…

“How can you take it like this, Cliff?” snapped Jill, “Our child was addicted to drugs and-and was…”

The woman sat down and sobbed, holding her head. Carrie bit her lip, feeling upset…maybe this really was something she shouldn’t have ever told them.

“…How can _I_ judge her?”

Carrie looked up, startled, and Jill did as well, staring at her rather solemn husband…Carrie was a bit confused but Jill just looked stunned. Jilliana frowned, shaking her head.

“What?”

“We…all make mistakes…and I think Carrie’s learned from them, so…I can’t judge her. _I_ , especially…” Cliff whispered.

“Cliff…” murmured Jill, going and hugging his waist. Jilliana and Carrie were just lost.

“HOWEVER…”

Carrie winced and smiled weakly, “Y-yes?”

Cliff stared at her seriously, “I want to meet this fellow.”

“Eh…? O-of course…um, tomorrow?”

Cliff opened his mouth as if to say ‘right now is preferable’ but Jill kissed the top of his head, “Tomorrow would be wonderful.”

Carrie nodded, feeling guilty, bowing heavily, “I’m…I’m sorry.”

Running off, not able to face them for another moment…but now…

Time to meet the parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt trembled, holding a cup of herbal tea that rattled in his grasp almost erratically. Oh God, they’d kill him. Her parents would hate him then kill him…

Carrie walked out, wearing a black tube top with her gray cropped military jacket and tight gray jeans. Watching as he rather unsuccessfully attempted to drink his tea, she pursed her lips and walked over, taking the cup from him.

“Baby, calm down” she cooed, “You’re too nervous…”

“You’re not the one meeting your parents for the first time” he mumbled sulkily, “Especially in _this_ situation…”

Carrie kissed his temple, “You’re still overreacting. I want you to…relax.”

He gave her a look as her hand slipped down his pants, stating plainly what he felt about that idea at the moment, “That may work any other time, Carrie, but definitely not now.”

She sighed, pulling away, “Okay…”

He pursed his lips, blushing, mumbling, “But if I’m alive later…”

Carrie grinned, _“Definitely._ ” 

He smirked at her as Hayato skipped down, yawning, “I’m ready.”

“About time, sleepyhead” Carrie purred, picking him up and kissing his cheeks.

Hayato actually ‘bleh’d’ and Carrie glowered at that, “Hey mister, I kiss you all the time.”

Hayato flustered and she glanced back at Kurt who was watching before sighing, “Oh I see, it’s because Kurt’s here, huh? You can’t let your mama give you love and affection now, that’s how it is, huh?”

“N-no…” Hayato pouted.

She kissed him one last time and laughed, setting him down, “I’m kidding, sweetie, I know it’s embarrassing for your age.”

Kurt chuckled and stood, still appearing shaky. He was shy by nature, really, and this was…family dinner? Like…a lot of her family. So…a lot of people.

But Carrie took his hand and grabbed Hayato’s as well as they made their way to a house…they passed what she’d pointed out as her family home which puzzled him a bit…but then, they ended up…

…At a castle?

“…Where are we?” he asked, very confused.

“This is Uncle Koji and Aunt Popuri’s house” Hayato explained, “We always have dinner here because their house is really, really big!”

“A-ah…”

Walking up the steps, Carrie knocked on the door…Kurt was a bit confused when a little girl answered. She might have been a little older than Hayato…

“Hey Sachiko” greeted Carrie.

The now eight-year-old smiled brightly, “Hey! Everyone’s here already!”

Kurt groaned in his head at that as Carrie nodded, leading him in to his imminent doom…

…S—t.

Carrie might have had enough family to start an army…an effective army at that.

“Guys, this is Kurt. And I’ll put the kibosh on you guys if you’re mean to him” she glowered.

“Carrie” he almost smirked before nervously bowing, “I’m Inaba Kurt, doozo yoroshiku.”

A woman stood, obviously Carrie’s mother…she smiled some, looking like she didn’t know quite what to make of him. And honestly, he couldn’t quite blame her.

“It’s nice to meet you as well…I’m Izumi Jill.”

A couple moments of silence fell and Carrie’s eyes narrowed, “Stop sucking, you guys.”

“Well…it’s kind of…surprising” one guy finally said, blinking rapidly, “It’s like a mirror duplicate.”

“Aww, c’mon, Haya has my eyes…”

“Nope.”

“Nose?”

“N-ope.”

“Ears?”

“Nope.”

“Uncle Koji!!” Carrie whined.

‘Uncle Koji’ (Uncle? Really?) laughed, “He has your tenacity for life…”

“Thanks, Uncle Koji, that makes me feel better” she snickered.

She skipped over, taking a seat in a rather surprisingly vacant spot and waved him over. He swallowed anxiously as he walked past their eyes…he was a step away from having a heart attack.

“So…where ya’ from?”…

Wait, what? Why was…

“Oh yea, that’s Uncle Koji and Uncle Nelly, they’re twins” Carrie offered.

Odd… “Ah, yes, I’m from Fukuoka.”

“Wow, you’re a long way from home” observed another guy who reminded Kurt of Carrie’s mother.

Carrie added happily, “And that’s mama’s twin, Uncle Tony.”

…

“Probably better if you introduce every one now, Carrie, before mama’s freakish ability to have twins scares him” laughed Jill.

So he met her FIVE uncles, Shin, Shawn, and, of course, Tony, Koji, and Nelly. He met her Aunt Lyla, Ann, Karen, Popuri, and Elli. He met Koji’s kids, Keiji, Kaede, Rosa, and Miru. Keiji had a wife named Celia and a son named Iori, one of the members of his son’s posse, and a daughter named Lara. Kaede had a husband named Steiner, who was described as 6’4 or 6’5 and German, and three children: Sachiko, the oldest, Skye, the other member of his son’s group, and little baby Felicie…Miru and Rosa had pink hair. Nelly’s kids consisted of three but only one actually still showed up to these things and that was Jyun, whom he’d met previously. The other two were Kyo and Hoshiko. There were other cousins there but Carrie joked that she couldn’t remember all their names. 

“I’m here…”

Kurt looked up…oh, that was Kaede’s husband…the slip of a woman compared to her spouse stood, the baby in her arms.

“Aww, you look exhausted.”

“ANOTHER receptionist quit” he said drearily, “I swear this has been going on for nine freakin’ years…Miru, think you can take some extra hours again, man?”

Kaede's younger brother groaned, “I'll try, Steiner-nii, but at this rate I won't have time for anything else...I might have some friends that can help you if you need some day time hosts.”

Steiner sighed, flopping down on the couch, “We’ll talk business later then. I’m tired…”

Sachiko was on his knee and Kaede pouted, “C’mon…hold Felicie.”

Steiner sent her a rather odd look before sighing and holding his arms out for her. Kaede glowered, recoiling back and ‘hmphing’. 

“If you don’t WANT to hold her then forget it!”

She stomped away into the kitchen and Steiner slumped, miserable. Keiji bounced his daughter on his knee and sent him a knowing look.

“All babies are tiny.”

“I know that” he said sadly, “But she looks more than tiny…she looks frail.”

Keiji just sighed at that and Carrie suddenly stood, “Well, enough melodrama…I say the younger generation cook!”

“Like…Iori, Skye, and Hayato?” Keiji cocked a brow.

“Yea Keiji, I want our six-year-olds to cook on a stove they can’t even reach yet” Carrie retorted sarcastically

“I dunno, Skye might be 6’0 by the time he’s 10…”

Steiner smirked at that since Skye was already a head taller than most six-year-olds. Skye sighed, “I don’t want to be that tall like _some_ people…”

“Oi, what’s that supposed to mean?” demanded Steiner.

“You have to lean over to fit through doorways” Skye pointed out reasonably.

“Yea, well, your mother got a house suited for a gnome.”

Keiji and Carie laughed as Skye smirked, “Be that as it may…”

“Oh don’t worry though. Your mother may have stunted your growth…you could be stuck that height forever…”

Skye didn’t seem all that bothered, “At least I won’t run into doorways, Paul Bunyan.”

Steiner glared and swiped at Skye, “I’ll show you Paul Bunyan--”

Skye leaped away into Popuri and snuggled against her, grinning lazily, “Grandma, daddy’s being mean to me.”

Popuri chuckled, shaking her head, and Steiner said, deadpanned, “My son’s the devil.”

“I told you that when they were babies” sighed Keiji.

Carrie laughed again and hugged Kurt’s neck, startling him, “ANYWAY, I was thinking I could cook dinner.”

“You…cook?” questioned Jyun, looking up from his Blackberry which had kept him subdued.

“Yes, I cook” she glowered.

“You say so…” he murmured, returning to what he was doing.

“I’ll show you…” Carrie shook her fist.

Celia laughed warmly, standing, “I’ll help then.”

“So wait…if we’re going with this second generation thing we’re going to have Kaede, Celia, and Carrie cooking?” Jyun questioned, cocking a brow.

“Wean out your food for me, Cel” Keiji shook his head.

Carrie sent him a sulky look and Popuri laughed, handing Skye to Koji who’d dozed off, “I’ll help, dears. Three people are not enough in the kitchen.”

“Me too” Jill smiled, standing.

Elli stood, sobbing, “I wish I could teach my daughter how to cook!!”

“Hoshiko and cooking are two words that need to stay as far away from each other as possible” Nelly said simply.

Elli glared before her brown eyes glowed. She sat in his lap, hugging his waist, “Neri-chan…”

“What do you want, woman?” he questioned bluntly.

“Well, y’see…” she murmured cutely.

Nelly cocked a brow and she whined, “I mean, Hoshiko isn’t how I imagined my little girl to be…”

“Hold the damn phone” Nelly interrupted, “You want ANOTHER little heathen?”

“Nelly!” she pouted.

“Look, where are our kids? I haven’t heard from Kyo in two weeks. Hoshiko, at least FOUR...MONTHS, and our oldest…well, look at him!”

Jyun sent his father a glare, “I’m not doing anything!”

“I’m guessing you’re either looking at porn or playing solitaire” Nelly crossed his arms.

“WRONG” Jyun glowered.

Steiner cocked a brow, leaning over to look, “Nope…Tetris…with a porn background.”

“Damn skippy.”

Nelly just stared at him as Elli cried, “That’s why I want a redooo!”

“I don’t know, Elli, they say third times a charm and you guys messed up with all three” yawned Koji, waking up.

“Shut it, you” glared Nelly.

“As your older brother, I think I’m giving you reasonable wisdom.”

“You’re older than me by three minutes!”

Jilliana, having entered a few minutes earlier with Azuma, laughed, shaking her head, “You guys…you have a brother, right, Kurt-san?”

Kurt had gotten rather enveloped in these random conversations stacked one on top of the other. It was actually kind of fascinating…

“Oh, yes, Joe…he’s older than me by three years…we’re, uh, not on speaking terms at the moment.”

“I wish I wasn’t on speaking terms” grunted Nelly.

“Bite me.”

“I'm starvinnnggg!” Jyun started to whine.

“All right, all right, we’re going” Elli sighed, standing.

It suddenly struck Kurt that he was going to be totally left alone…what if they’d just been nice to him because Carrie was there? Wincing, he jumped when the door suddenly opened…

“Heyyy, it’s my bastard baby brother” Jyun greeted.

“Jyun, watch your mouth!” scolded Elli.

Kyou grinned lazily, scratching his head, “Yo…I was hungry.”

Elli looked irritated and Nelly smirked, shaking his head, “Well, one thing’s for sure, we’ll never lose this one for long if he wants food…”

“Skye, we got the game!” called Iori.

The child who’d been sitting silently in his grandfather’s lap bounced off to the other room before returning to grab Rosa.

“C’mon Aunt Rosa, you can sing.”

“Yay!”

Miru followed his twin...wasn’t the probability for twins supposed to be low? What was this? Kurt grinned nervously. Why weren’t the ones he was afraid were going to kill him leaving?

“So…Cliff has to pick his son up from guitar practice so he’s going to be a bit late…” Koji said once everyone went to their designated duties.

“Cliff…that’s Carrie’s dad, right?” swallowed Kurt…Carrie had a brother? What?

“Yup…so…how did you meet our Carrie, hmm?” questioned Koji seriously.

“Uh…at…a party.”

He knew she’d told her parent’s the truth…

“A drug party?” Nelly intoned.

Oh. “W-well…yea…” Kurt mumbled, “I…I wasn’t really doing…the drug thing by that point. A friend, Haru, dragged me there.”

Koji rolled his eyes, “I told Cliff to kill that bastard early…”

Nelly seemed thoughtful, “You don’t seem the type, from what I’ve observed.”

“Indeed” Keiji cocked a brow, “I expected some crazy butch biker dude with an attitude.”

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh a bit at that, “That does seem more Carrie’s style, doesn’t it…?”

“I can’t complain” Koji sighed, taking Lara from Keiji, “She’s always been wild. It’s less worrisome this way…”

That surprised Kurt for some reason. Really?

“As long as you’re both not still in that drug world…” added Shin.

“I’m never going back” Kurt said plainly, “Never.”

“Well good” he smiled.

Hayato darted in, looking bright eyed, “Dad!”

Kurt glanced at him and smiled. Dad…

The boy had told him, of course, that he wasn’t sure when he’d be able to call him dad or the likes…but it really hadn’t taken long at all. It had really caught Kurt completely off guard when he was fishing with the boy and he asked simply, ‘dad, can you pass more bait?’…he’d felt so unbelievably happy…

“Hmm?”

“We’re going to pick some berries at grandma’s house. We’ll be careful” he pouted.

“All right…” he said warily, “But bring them back UNEATEN so we can wash them, kay?”

“Okay!”

Him, his posse, Miru, and Rosa went off and he sighed…maybe he should go. The twins were older, yea, but somehow that pink hair didn’t make them look very menacing…

Steiner tugged his ear awkwardly and Keiji stared at him with a cocked brow, “I notice you do that when you’re nervous…what’s wrong?”

“Nothing…” he mumbled, “…I just…nothing. Be right back.”

He wandered off to the kitchen and Koji sighed, “Must be tough, really…but Rosa and Miru hadn’t been more than five pounds…and with twins, I couldn’t really afford to be afraid of how small they were…”

“Oh yea…” Keiji seemed to recall, “They were kind of…intimidating though. Like I knew they couldn’t break…”

“But it seems like they could” Koji murmured.

“Glad I didn’t have to go through that” Jyun murmured absently, “Both my siblings were fat asses.”

Kyo smirked at him, “Weren’t you the largest out of all three of us?”

“I don’t recall…” Jyun sighed, putting down his phone before sending a rather odd smile towards Kurt, “So…Kurt…will you and Carrie be having another tyke?”

Kurt flushed, “A-a…another kid?”

“Mm hmm…”

“C-Carrie…hasn’t mentioned anything about it” he laughed anxiously.

“Hmm…” mused Keiji, tapping his chin, “When she visited Kae in the hospital, Kae had been looking at names for her baby…one that had interested her was ‘Emma’. But Carrie practically freaked, telling Kaede that that was the name she wanted for _her_ daughter.”

Kurt was a tad startled…a baby…and a daughter…

Emma…

….Inaba…

Kurt scratched the side of his face thoughtfully before laughing again faintly, “I-I…don’t know. I…I still have to catch up with six years of Hayato’s life now…”

“Hmm…” Koji seemed to ponder.

Steiner wandered in rather slowly and they all looked up. Little Felicie was in his arms, silent… Koji smiled some, “See, it’s not so bad.”

“N-no…” the former phantom thief admitted shakily.

He slowly sat down on the couch as well and stared at her as if he was expecting something horrible to happen at any second…but she just stared at him with sleepy green eyes and he mumbled.

“It’s kind of disconcerting how much she looks like me…”

Kurt suddenly felt a pang of sadness and jealousy hit him…he hadn’t been able to hold his son like that…it…suddenly didn’t seem fair. A teenage girl wandered in, also greatly resembling Steiner, save for her blue eyes, and knelt in front of him.

“She’s my favorite” the girl joked.

“I’m sure that would hurt Sachi and Skye” he chuckled.

The door suddenly opened and the teen looked up before groaning, “Oh God…”

Quickly wandering back away, Steiner smirked. Kurt frowned, confused, and looked up. He was a bit startled…wow, that was definitely Carrie’s brother.

He was thirteen, fourteen perhaps, still fairly tall for his age with blue eyes…he kind of had a reverse Carrie going on with his roots being black and his ends being blond. Dressed in a torn black shirt with a matching pair of ripped jeans…he wondered how much his sister had rubbed off on him. He blinked absently and waved a hand.

“It’s okay, Sharron, I’ve lost interest in my pursuit of your affections” he said rather poetically.

“Good!” the 17-year-old snapped.

“You say that but I can tell your heart is breaking…” sighed the former blond.

“Whose heart is breaking?!”

“Don’t worry, when I become a rock star I’ll still compose a song after you” he assured, dropping the guitar that he’d slung over his shoulder.

“No thanks” grunted Sharron.

Carrie wandered in, scowling, “Where’s Hayato?”

“He went to pick berries” said Kurt absently.

She blinked at him before looking at her brother, “Takeru, my God, your hair’s a different color every time I see you. It’s not cool unless you can stick with something longer than a week.”

The youngest Izumi grinned lazily, “But ane-san, it’s so hard to make a choice…”

She just sighed, shaking her head, before gasping, “Oh, Kurt! This is my baby brother, Takeru.”

“Carrie…I can honestly say you have never mentioned a brother” Kurt said with a marked smirk.

“Oh, I was always the black sheep in the family” he sighed airily, “A whole 16 and 17 years younger than both of my siblings.”

“It’s true, that is an insane age gap” Carrie agreed, “I’ll have to ask mom and dad about that.”

“I’ll tell you what happened. They messed around without protection and boom” Nelly said plainly.

Carrie snickered and Takeru smirked, “Thanks for the mental image, Uncle Nelly.”

Kurt chuckled before the scream of his child rang through the house. He jumped to his feet and Carrie looked stunned. Not a second later, the boy had practically teleported and ran straight into his arms. Kurt stared at him, shocked.

“Haya, what’s wrong??”

“Oh c’mon, Hayato…”

He looked down and saw Iori…was holding a…

“Iori! Get that thing out of here before your mother sees it!” Keiji hissed, scolding him.

“It’s just a snake, dad!”

“You heard me! Take it down to the river.”

Iori pouted before wandering off. Keiji groaned, shaking his head. Kyo grinned.

“Maybe your son IS an Orochi…” 

“Shaddup.”

Kurt smiled and patted Hayato’s trembling back, “It was just a garden snake, Hayato, nothing to be afraid of.”

“But--”

“Stop babying him” grunted Carrie suddenly, taking Hayato from him and placing him on the floor, “It was a snake. You’ll see even worst things as you get older so get over it.”

Kurt stared at her, “Carrie…”

Hayato looked upset but nodded and wandered away. Kurt glowered at Carrie, “There are grown men that are afraid of snakes, Carrie, why would you yell at a little boy for it?”

“I’m not letting my son be afraid of something he’s bigger than” she scoffed.

“You still don’t have to yell at him!”

“He knows better! That’s why he ran to you and not me!”

“Because you’re crazy!”

“…Eh em.”

Kurt jumped and Carrie glanced back, sighing, “What do YOU think, dad?”

Kurt swallowed, staring at the man who was blond like everyone else in his family…his hair was long and he was wearing a black suit. He looked kind of…ominous. Steiner sighed.

“Don’t worry, I don’t think he’s as bad as the father _I_ had to deal with…”

“What was that?” glared Koji.

“I love you, dad…”

“Don’t call me that!”

Steiner grinned lazily as Koji glowered at him. Carrie just shook her head as Kurt smiled nervously. Cliff Izumi stared at him rather suspiciously…

Somehow, Kurt wasn’t so sure…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliff Izumi sighed miserably as he lied out on the deck chair of the Yagami home…it sucked. 

Jill opened the sliding door and smiled at her husband, walking over and sitting on his knee, lying down on his chest and watching him absently stare at the stars…

“You’re disappointed” she concluded.

“I wanted a bastard…an absolute bastard so I could kill him for knocking up my baby girl and abandoning her” he admitted sadly, “And yet…”

“He’s such a sweetie” Jill chuckled, shaking her head, “Shy, polite, loving to Hayato and Carrie…he’s completely the opposite of what I expected as well.”

Cliff stroked her hair, sighing again, “I should be happy, shouldn’t I? I should be but…my girls don’t need me anymore.”

“That’s not true!” Jill gasped before smiling some, “But…girls do move on to husbands…like I moved on to you.”

He finally smiled, “And I’ll always have my Jilly.”

“Always” she agreed softly, kissing him, “If you WANT…we could work on that baby you wanted.”

Cliff laughed, “You make it sound like we’re working on a car! We should discuss it more.”

Cliff groaned as she darted her tongue between his lips, stroking his chest underneath his shirt before pulling away, kissing along his jaw. Closing his eyes, he moaned.

“But if you’re convinced…”

“The hell do you think you’re doing on my property?”

Cliff jumped and Jill smirked at Koji who was glaring at Cliff. Carrie was behind him and laughed, hugging his arm.

“You’re so mean, Uncle Koji. Daddy’s just getting a booty call.”

“CARRIE!” Cliff exclaimed, his face on fire.

Kurt was standing in the doorway, staring wide-eyed at the mother of his child, “You really are very open, aren’t you?”

“What? It’s true!”

Koji sighed and smirked at her, “You’re going to have a tough life with this one, Kurt.”

Carrie pouted at that and Cliff sighed…

To be honest…maybe Kurt was a bit of a blessing. Hopefully he could be the sensible one…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(x) So yes…there was kind of an unofficial list of cousins that appeared in a chapter of Yuki, I believe it was 10? It was Christmas though, when Steiner asked how many people were there. And uh…that’s WAY too many people AND I don’t really remember them all so that’s why Carrie made the joke about she couldn’t remember them all…

(xx) Okay, Naruto fans….Orochimaru is the snake dude, yes. However, BEFORE Naruto, there was Iori Yagami of the fighting game, King of Fighters (or SNK), my favorite crazy nuts character from the series and why I named Keiji’s son that. He’s got a demon called the orochi, I believe, I don’t remember the story well but that’s what Kyo was talking about.

When Carrie told Cliff about the drug addiction, he didn’t freak and judge her because of course he’d been a rather bad alcoholic in Step Towards the Future.


	11. More Than Understanding

Kurt watched his son in horrified amazement as the child ate…CARROTS. And he ate them contently at that…the idea almost made Kurt gag. If he hated anything, God, he hated carrots…

Hayato crunched away, staring at him before swallowing, “Want one, dad?”

“No thanks” Kurt’s nose wrinkled.

Hayato ‘nyahed’, “Tomatoes are gross!”

“Tomatoes are delicious, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“They’re gushy. And acidy. And yucky.”

“Well carrots are extra yucky and taste like grass” Kurt stuck out his tongue.

“Nah uh!”

Kurt chuckled and stood when the doorbell rang, patting his son on the head, “I’m kidding. I’m glad you like them. They’re good for you.”

Hayato leaped up and followed after him as Kurt went to answer the door. He wondered who it was…Carrie was at work, after all…

“Kurt.”

…S—t.

Kurt stared at the brunette woman staring back at him with a rather solemn, serious gaze, her dark blue eyes piercing him. He opened his mouth but was wordless for a moment before finally getting out.

“Mom, what ARE you doing here?”

“Joe is concerned with how you’ve been behaving since you moved here. Apparently you moved in with one of your old…friends?” said the woman in a rather snide voice.

“Carrie” he said coolly, “If that’s your only concern, you’ve wasted a trip.”

The woman grunted before cocking a brow downward. Hayato was hugging Kurt’s leg, hiding behind him shyly…frowning, Kurt reached down and stroked the boy’s hair, turning his eyes to his mother.

“This is Hayato, my son.”

He waited for his mother to have a Joe like outburst over such a claim…but instead she just seemed really, really unimpressed…

“You’re coming home.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, wondering where she got off, “Uhhh…no…I’m not.”

“Kurt, I don’t know what you’re thinking but I am looking after your best interests.”

“Thanks, but please, stop” he said icily.

“Kurt, I swear, if you don’t go get your things this instant--” his mother started to threaten.

Kurt couldn’t help the burst of laughter, something that was probably totally out of character since his mother stared at him oddly. But it didn’t matter.

“Or you’ll what? Let the door slam in your face?”

And he shut it without delay, rolling his eyes as she knocked loudly, yelling at him from outside. Thank God he couldn’t hear her though.

“…Mama would hit me if I did that” Hayato said after a moment.

Kurt snickered, “Haya, let’s just say your mama and my mama are light years away from each other.”

And it was true enough. His mother would blame it on the drugs, he thought sarcastically…however, if it was Carrie…he chuckled a bit and picked Hayato up.

“You have a tough life ahead of you, son.”

“…?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“Carrie…some woman is here, saying she needs to speak to you. It’s urgent…”_

_Carrie scowled, wondering who on Earth it could be…she was the secretary, she was supposed to tell her superiors such things…_

_Walking from the desk, she was confused by the woman standing near the door to the tall building. Looking around, Carrie walked over to her._

_“…May I help you?” she asked, puzzled._

_“Carrie, I presume?” the woman said briskly, “I’m Inaba Yoshiko.”_

_Inaba…? Carrie swallowed. Kurt’s mother…_

_Carrie bowed lowly, pretty disturbed. She could have sworn Kurt said him and the woman weren’t on speaking terms…_

_“Nice to meet you, ma’am” she said politely, “…Is there something wrong?”_

_“Izumi-san…I’ll be blunt with you. My son is very…easily influenced” the older woman replied, turning towards the window, “A little too easily, in fact.”_

_Carrie really didn’t like where this was going, “I don’t necessarily agree, Inaba-san, Kurt’s quite headstrong when it comes down to it.”_

_The woman’s blue eyes that she’d obviously passed to her son pierced through her, very unlike the soft loving ones she was used to…but she stood her ground. She wasn’t going to be beaten by the ‘in-laws’._

_“Did Kurt ever tell you he was on drugs when he was fifteen?” she suddenly said._

_“Yes…”_

_“Did he ever tell you what KIND of drugs they were?”_

_“I’d just assumed cocaine and marijuana--”_

_“Marijuana!” the woman laughed almost bitterly, “The boy was a hardcore drug addict. If it were just marijuana…”_

_Carrie cocked a brow, “I don’t know what you mean.”_

_“Meth? Heroin? Morphine? You know, as he would say when he was high, ‘the hard s—t?”_

_That took Carrie almost by surprise. Kurt had been reluctant to do a joint but he was doing meth and morphine when he was fifteen…?_

_“Anything he could get, he took. Prescription pills, inhalants. I feared I’d come home one day and find him dead from all the things he tried to do” she muttered, “It was a wonder he didn’t try that hanging thing to get a thrill.”_

_Carrie swallowed and shook her head, “It’s very much in Kurt’s past so I don’t know why you’re bringing it up.”_

_“Is it in Kurt’s past, Izumi-san?”_

_Carrie scowled, “You and Joe seem to think that he’s living at my house for that purpose. I would absolutely not allow such a thing to go down in my home. I have a son.”_

_“Ah yes, Kurt and your…son.”_

_Carrie’s eyes narrowed and the woman glowered back, “My son…he took a total of two years to get off drugs that second time. The first time, I found him curled up in the basement, sobbing, wanting it all to stop. That first time he wanted it to end.”_

_“And the second time he wanted it to end too!” Carrie protested, “He LEFT, he couldn’t take it anymore, he left because he knew it was wrong!”_

_“And what about you, Izumi-san?”_

_Carrie recoiled a bit, stunned, “Wh-what do you mean?”_

_“Kurt knew it was wrong…and that’s why he left. But what about you?” Yoshiko crossed her arms._

_That left Carrie floored for some reason…_

_“I…I left…”_

_“Because you were pregnant, right? Only a completely hardened drug addict would continue taking drugs with a baby…but let’s say you DIDN’T have that baby? You’d still be taking drugs, right?”_

_“…Yes.”_

_There’d never really been any question about that, honestly._

_“And that, Izumi-san, is precisely why I can’t let my son stay there. You…may influence him. And that, I can’t allow. Kurt will be coming home with me whether he OR you like it.”_

…Carrie wasn’t really sure what to say to that.

Yea…yes, she did get cravings. When she had a horrible day at work, when things just weren’t working out, when she was just…stressed, some times, yea, she wanted a joint…or even a line of coke.

But then, Hayato would walk in with a box of cookies and a glass of milk and sit with her…and she forgot about all that. She smiled softly and walked a bit faster to her house. Hayato would always be her anti-drug.

Pushing the door open, having decided to come home early after that bit, she frowned, looking for the two…for some reason, after hearing that Kurt was, well…a tad crazy a while back, she felt almost unusually nervous.

Walking into the living room, she gasped softly before sighing. But what was she thinking…Kurt wasn’t like any of them said.

The two were curled up on the couch, Kurt having wrapped Hayato completely in the blanket, his arms wrapped around the small child nestled against his chest as the two napped. Carrie smiled and walked over to the two and stroked their hair. Kurt’s eyes opened faintly and he yawned.

“Hey you…you’re home early.”

”Oh, yea…” she laughed some, “I, uh, wasn’t feeling well.”

Kurt frowned and softly pulled her to snuggle on top of him. It was a tight fit but it was cozy. Carrie stared at Hayato for a moment before murmuring to Kurt.

“Your mom came to see me today.”

The way Kurt jerked, she thought he’d had a convulsion. Hayato whined a little and Kurt froze before carefully sitting up, holding the boy gently as not to wake him before setting him on the couch, covering him and kissing his forehead…he then grabbed Carrie’s hand and pulled her to the kitchen.

“What the hell did she say?” he demanded.

“Said she was going to get you back to come home whether you or I like it or not.”

Kurt glowered, “And…?”

“…Well, she kind of mentioned your fifteen-year-old…antics?” Carrie approached cautiously, warming the kettle for tea.

Kurt groaned and pressed his hand against his eyes. Carrie scowled, shaking her head, “I can’t even imagine you like that. Were you just being rebellious?”

Kurt scoffed at that and leaned against the refrigerator, “No…I…”

She glanced at him as he looked away, “Joe and my dad…he died, y’know?”

Carrie was a bit startled, “No…”

“Yea…” he mumbled, “And it felt like we turned around ONCE and she was married again…like dad hadn’t really mattered at all.”

Carrie swallowed and he smiled sadly, “And you know, Wataru…he wasn’t actually really a bad person, y’know? He was cool, actually…he never once tried to take the place of our dad. He was always really, really candid with us and he didn’t get upset if we refused to do stuff with him…I liked him.”

Kurt sighed heavily, “But it was mom that made us try to do those things…mom wanted him to take the place of our father. Mom wanted…us to forget our real dad…I…I was young, I was stupid, I actually thought if I just did drugs endlessly, it’d get back at her…”

“But…?”

“I started to feel so…sick. I guess it’s lucky I’m alive” he laughed bitterly, “I…I did swear I’d never go back. Not for my mother but for myself…and alas…”

Carrie grimaced and hugged his neck, “I’m so sorry.”

He rubbed her back tenderly, kissing her neck, “No, I…I regret that we met like that, Car…but I could never completely regret all of it.”

She sighed and whispered, “And…no matter what, you’ll stay with me…and Hayato?”

“You’re my family” he said simply, “I love my family.”

“I love my Kurt” she purred.

She looked over her shoulder before smiling, grabbing his hands and pulling him backwards with her, kissing him teasingly, “Well…while Haya’s asleep…”

Kurt blushed a little but didn’t really stop her…making her way up the steps, she leaned Kurt against the door as she locked it. He moaned as she kissed him, her tongue fighting with his in a race for dominance. Carrie tugged his t-shirt over his head, trailing kisses down his chest. He sighed, closing his eyes. Carrie glanced up at him before squealing as he picked her up, carrying her to the bed.

“So…I hear you want a baby…”

“I do?” she said puzzled.

He chuckled huskily, crawling over her and unbuttoning her shirt, “Uh huh…a daughter.”

She frowned as he kissed her neck, “A daughter?”

“Mm hmm…Emma.”

“…Oh yea” she blushed some.

“So how ‘bout it? Give me a baby…?” he asked faintly, sliding his hand up her leg.

She stared at him, not sure if she was shocked or perplexed over how serious he seemed…at dinner night, she’d notice the sad gloom that entered his eyes when he saw Steiner hold Felicie or Keiji hold Lara…he hadn’t been able to hold his child…she bit her lip and blushed softly.

“M-maybe…”

He finally smiled, kissing her cheek, “I’m kidding…I know that’s a huge decision to make…”

Carrie knew he wasn’t kidding though, about having a child someday, that is. Biting her lip as she unbuttoned his pants, she mumbled, “I…I’d like to have your daughter…but not any time soon, kay?”

“Okay” he agreed.

Hooking her thumb into his boxers, she slid them down and he glowered, “Why do I always end up naked first?”

She grinned, “I like you naked.”

“You better” he growled playfully, tackling and pinning her against the bed.

Wasting not another second in undressing her, she sighed and grasped his thighs, running her soft hands down his back, shivers running through him. It was amazing how aroused she could get him just by doing that…she suddenly pouted.

“I’m always top. What’s the deal?”

“Let me feel like the dominant one for once, sheesh…”

She snickered, hugging his neck, “You’re dominant regardless where you’re at.”

“Yea, well, at this position, I can make things go a little bit…faster.”

She giggled and buried her face into his neck, moaning as he started to push inside…he groaned, grasping her legs, looking ready to go…but Carrie felt odd…why? Looking behind Kurt, she screamed, throwing him to the side. He looked absolutely astonished.

“Care?? Wh-what’s wrong?”

He looked to where her eyes were glued, horrified, and he screamed himself.

“Mom!?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt used to be on track before he got on drugs. It showed when he couldn’t run out of the house fast enough.

How his mother got on the ROOF was beyond him. And that Joe was with her, well, that just made it even better. After he yelled until he was blue in the face, threatening that if they ever came near him or watched him, oh, have sex, he’d never, ever, ever, EVER, speak to them again, he went inside…

Hayato was in bed, leaving him to ponder exactly how long he’d been having a screaming match with his rather appalled mother. ‘How could you have sex?!’…Well, he DID have a legitimate son… ‘What are you thinking?!’ He had been thinking she’d interrupted some damn good sex…

Kurt pouted as he went up the steps, finding Carrie sitting up in bed, reading Cosmopolitan. Wandering over, he crashed in next to her and stared at the side of her face. She was yet to acknowledge him, showing that she was ticked…

“Uh…whatcha reading?” he approached cautiously.

“Cosmo” she answered airily, “Seeing if there’s any stories about guy’s mothers climbing on roofs and watching her son screw around.”

He grimaced and flustered, “I don’t know what you’re so embarrassed about. It was my…”

He trailed off, not wanting to say it, but leave it to Carrie, who gave him a knowing glance, “Your ass.”

Kurt glowered, “YEA, so you should be grateful.”

“Grateful for what?! Your mom was looking into the bedroom of MY house while WE had sex!” she snapped, throwing the magazine at him.

He sighed, taking her hand and kissing it, “I’m sorry, baby, I really am.”

“Meh…” she mumbled.

He smiled at her before picking up the magazine, cocking a brow at one of the featured articles, “His g-spot, eh…?”

“Give me that” she pouted, reaching for it.

He turned away, keeping it from her and opening the book, “Wow, how frisky…”

“Kurt!” she whined.

“Oh, I definitely want to try _that_.”

“You’re a whore” she grumbled, reaching over his shoulder for the magazine.

“What self-loving guy would do THAT?” he grunted almost seriously, “I mean really.”

“KURTTTT.”

He chuckled, giving it back, “I’m kidding, gosh…”

“Gosh” she stuck out her tongue.

He grinned lazily and hugged her hips, “You know, I have… _much_ better techniques than what that book would give you.”

She smirked, “Kurt, after that fiasco today, I am DEFINITELY not in the mood.”

“Are you effin serious?” he demanded, “You’re never _NOT_ in the mood.”

“So you calling me a nympho?” she demanded back.

“You f—k me like an animal, woman.”

Carrie laughed at that and kneed him, “So maybe I do…doesn’t mean I’m in the mood all the time.”

“I know, I know” he sighed sadly, “Just figures, I’m feeling rather horny…”

“You have a hand, sweetie.”

He smirked at her and sighed, crawling under the covers and turning on his side, closing his eyes.

“It’s okay…I’m tired.”

Carrie was staring at him, he could tell though he wasn’t facing her. She sighed after some long moments before turning off her lamp and hugging his waist as she cuddled against his back. He lied there with her in blissful silence and clenched his eyes shut as she breathed against his neck in her sleep.

Damn his mother…his brother for being such a psycho. What was he, 12? He was 27…he could make his own decisions…his own mistakes…

He…he loved it here with Carrie and Haya…

…Was that so wrong?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt awkwardly hammered a nail into the surface of the frame of the soon-to-be house as Joe very silently worked on the other side…damn, he thought he’d be angry with his older brother but alas…

“Ugh! I can’t believe you!” Joe suddenly burst out.

Oh, there he goes. “Believe what??”

“You-you were…I mean…you guys _actually_ \--” Joe stumbled.

“Yes…yes, I actually have sex…and it’s very enjoyable” Kurt commented dryly.

“It’s not enough she TOLD me what you were doing once, now I’ve seen it” Joe sobbed, “WHY’D I follow mom?”

“Why DID you follow mom? Leave me and my family alone!”

Joe looked rather cross before muttering something and continuing working. Kurt stopped and glared firmly at him. “What? Go on and say it.”

Joe mumbled so gently Kurt wasn’t sure he was actually saying anything, but…

“I used to be your family. When dad died and mom remarried, it was just us…now, you have _her_.”

Kurt was surprised at his older brother’s admittance before murmuring, “I…I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry” Joe laughed almost bitterly, “You’re sorry but you know that you’ll be going home to them without a second thought, right?”

“ _Shin_ …” he shook his head, “I…know what you’re saying, I understand. I’d feel abandoned too if I were in your place, I wouldn’t really know what to think. But…but you understand, right? You understand that I’ve…never really been happy, right?”

Joe stared at him, looking almost startled before nodding sadly…Kurt smiled vaguely and replied, “I’m happy with Hayato and Carrie. If…if we could just _agree_ that I’m not a teenager anymore and need to be constantly monitored, then…then maybe we’ll be okay too.”

Joe opened his mouth, poised to say something when their mother stomped over, having been talking with Woody. Kurt glowered as the woman came right up to his face.

“Your brother and I are trying to protect you! You should be more grateful!”

“Grateful for what? Feeling like a felon in my own damn family?!” Kurt demanded, angry again, “I’m sick of it!”

“You fell into drugs TWICE, Kurt, TWICE. I watched you surrender three years of your life to rehab! If I can keep you from doing it again, so help me, I will! And I’m not letting that drug whore and crack baby son destroy you!”

Kurt stared at her, the sense of speechless that took over him almost stifling. Nothing could come out at all…there were so many words screaming to be yelled out, they jumbled into a mess of incoherence that came out as confused syllables. It was like getting punched in the gut…hard.

It slowly dawned on him to turn around because for some reason, he realized he was going to see something he didn’t want to. Looking over his shoulder in dread, he almost vomited that second.

Damn it, of all seconds for her to walk up…and Hayato was with her.

She looked pale, almost…lost, and she was trembling. Her one hand was holding Hayato’s and the other was holding a bundle, which was most likely the lunch they’d bring him on her days off…he wanted to reach out to her, say that none of it was true, that his mother didn’t know anything…but he was still having a speech jam. Hayato, his ever young oblivious child, looked confused.

“What’s wrong?”

Kurt swallowed and Hayato frowned before looking to his mother….his blue eyes widened a bit. Kurt looked to her and winced. She was crying…’damn it, say something, idiot!’, he yelled at himself.

But instead, Hayato grasped his mother’s hand, a serious look on his usually jovial face and he led her away without another word. Kurt felt helpless…his son was a more useful man than he was…

His mother dared speak on, saying that it was good the ‘trash’ was gone and that now Kurt could move back to Fukuoka. Kurt’s back trembled and he wasn’t sure what hurt more…that Carrie was crying because his mother was such a bitch…

Or because he felt so absolutely insulted himself.

“…Shut up.”

His mother stopped her ranting and was obviously glaring at his back, “What?”

“I SAID shut up. Shut…the f—k up.”

“Kurt!” she snapped angrily.

“How could you?!” he demanded angrily, “How could you SAY something like that?! And you KNEW they were right there too!”

“If it gets a point across to them as well--”

“No one asked you to do anything!! I never wanted anything from you!! NOTHING! How dare you think you can still step in and ruin my life like this?!” he demanded.

“Kurt--” Joe started slowly.

Kurt finally wheeled around, pinning all of them with a heart stopping glare, “How could you insult my son who none of you even know?! How could you insult a part of me like that?!”

Joe looked stunned and his mother just looked irritated…Kurt wanted to throttle something but was startled to find a tear rolling down his cheek. Oh for the love of God, the last thing he needed was to _cry_ in front of them. Pursing his lips tightly, he stalked away, not knowing where to go…

But turning around, he was astonished to find Carrie standing there again, staring at him with a perplexed expression…swallowing, he bowed his head, feeling rather ashamed…

A shocking thing, really, was when she grabbed his hand, mirroring Hayato from a moment ago and leading him away. He glared over his shoulder for a moment, watching his mother and Joe get further and further away.

…And so be it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“…And I’m not letting that drug whore and crack baby son destroy you!”_

…Realizing your worst fear sucked.

Her and Hayato had made onigiri since she was off to take to Kurt. She’d felt kind of bad for blaming him for the night before so she wanted to do something nice for him…

And instead, she heard that woman do the one thing she wouldn’t allow any one to do: call her Hayato…her BABY…a…

She knew the day might come and Carrie had been poised to be ready to knock out some teeth when it did. But…but the way it came at her, it would be like looking up and finding it was raining bricks a bit too late. So astonished, she was speechless, much like Kurt…and damn it, she cried. She CRIED…that wasn’t what she wanted at all. And in the end, who was the one that stood up and took action? Hayato himself…her baby protected her…

But…that didn’t even get her as much as it should…

She went back when she’d regained herself, ready to wail on the woman, to yell at her…but…

_“How could you insult my son who none of you even know?! How could you insult a part of me like that?!”_

Carrie had been astounded, completely taken aback…she never understood her thoughts behind why putting drugs and her son together riled her up so much…but Kurt…

He’d…understood perfectly.

He understood better than she did ‘why?’…and she’d never loved him more.

Kurt was sitting on the couch, miserable, as she carried two steaming cups of tea. He thought she was angry at him, apparently. His face was a bit blustered with tears… She almost smiled…she saw where her son got his overly emotional side from. 

Sinking into the chair beside him, she kissed his cheek tenderly and gave him the cup, hoping to soothe his anguish. He glanced at her pitifully and mumbled.

“I’ve never thought that once, you know that, right? Not once…Hayato has always been perfect to me.”

“Not perfect” she amended, “But not flawed, especially not for those reasons either.”

He looked nervous, “I love…I love you guys…I…I just…I just don’t understand how she could say something like that, I--”

“It’s OVER, baby” she whispered, cuddling with him, “They…they don’t seem to understand you. And…and I’m honestly sorry for that.”

He glanced down at her before kissing her forehead, murmuring, “I’m still never going to leave you, okay?”

“Okay” she smiled, “Because I’d have it no other way.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“How could you insult a part of me like that?!”_

Joe sat on the bench outside Woody’s house, staring at his lap, confused…Kurt used to be such a crybaby when they were little. Like, insanely so. He could cry for his shoelace being untied if he wanted. Somewhere along, though, he manned up…Joe didn’t think he’d ever have to see his little brother cry again.

Too bad he was wrong.

It had sincerely upset his brother to hear their mother’s rather acidic words lashed out at him. Part of him was glad he’d never actually used them directly with Kurt because if he saw him look like that, he’d be more crushed than he was now…

He sighed miserably, draping his hands between his legs as he shook his bowed head. He wanted his brother to realize that he was just lovesick…that once that died down, he might have found himself in the same hole as before.

But…he…was happy. Kurt WAS happy, there was no doubting that. And no matter what, his brother never went after ventures that gave him quick thrills. He’d even told Joe once the drugs weren’t meant to make him happy or forget reality, but for retaliation. The second time, he’d just succumbed to temptation…

So…was this real? Was his brother really happy with his little tiny family?

“Snap out of it, boy.”

He jumped a bit as Woody came, standing next to him sagely, “Kurt is more intelligent than you or your mother like to think. I don’t understand you two, trying to push him away more than you already have. He called in today specifically asking for work that didn’t involve you.”

Joe grimaced, a bit hurt by that, “I didn’t say anything though.”

“It was implied.”

“It--!” he started to exclaim before stopping, depressed, “I love my brother, ojii-san…”

“Of course you do. Doesn’t mean you need to be on his back every second and protect him from life. How’d you like it if someone tried to do that, hmm?”

Joe didn’t know how to respond to that but the older man slapped him on his back, “No matter. C’mon, we have to go fix that bridge.”

Standing, Joe sighed…he just…he couldn’t understand Kurt’s fixation with them…a family he’d never known.

Was he missing something?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt stood back, watching in disbelief as his son, scared of snakes and large insects, skipped and jumped and danced across one of the most rickety bridges he’d seen in all his life. He reached out, a bit hectic.

“Haya, s-stop…that’s INSANE dangerous…”

Hayato didn’t seem bothered, “Me and mama use it all the time!”

Carrie walked up, actually looked a tad concerned, “I dunno, Haya, it looks worse than usual. That storm must've roughed it up quite a bit.”

Hayato stopped, pouting before sighing and starting to walk back to them but stopping, frowning, “But how are we going to get across, there’s no other way.”

“We’ll find a way” Carrie assured, waving to him, “Honestly, who uses rope bridges anymore?”

Kurt opened his mouth before becoming paralyzed, the sound of rope snapping freezing all his current thoughts. Turning, he watched in absolute horror as the planks crumbled under his son.

“HAYATO!!”

Kurt tried to dart at him but came near falling into the chasm himself. Gaping as Hayato screamed, falling into the brush below them, he felt absolutely ill. Quickly looking to Carrie, she looked stunned…

…

“Our SON just fell down a f—king hole, Carrie!”

“So it seems” she grumbled, shaking her head, “He’ll be fine. C’mon.”

He was floored at her carelessness over this, “Carrie!”

“My BABY is fine, Kurt” she snapped abruptly, “Now shut up and come on!”

Pretty much at a loss, he followed her dumbly as she led him around the hole…she must’ve known something but that did nothing to settle his fear…and if Hayato was okay…

He was alone down there…

…Right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Damn it all…”

Joe groaned, having trouble believing he’d fallen off of a bridge. Reminded him of one of those old American Looney Tune cartoons where the Coyote fell trying to capture the rather stealthy roadrunner…oh, how he’d wished he was the roadrunner instead, wincing at the pain in his hand.

Sitting up, he grimaced again, noticing his middle and pointer finger on his right hand were dislocated. Son of a bitch.

Wobbling to his feet, he cursed himself for getting so distracted seeing his little brother with his new family…next thing he knew, he was nose diving into a ravine.

Looking around, he realized he had no idea where he was…looking up, he found that really, the fall hadn’t been that deep…thing was, there was no way to make it up that slick mountain.

Scowling, looking around, he decided to head to the right…it could lead him back, he figured.

He jumped though, when out of nowhere, the kid popped up, looking dazed.

“Owie…”

Joe swallowed, staring at the child that really did look too much like his brother, wondering what he should do…it wasn’t like he could actually leave the boy but he was loathe to help…

Hayato glanced at him though before sighing, walking to the _left_ …Joe’s eyes widened and he blinked after him.

“Hey, where are you going??”

Hayato didn’t really turn back, “I’m going back to my parents.”

“But…shouldn’t you go this way?” Joe frowned.

Hayato blinked at him, confused, “But that way’s a dead end.”

Joe was absolutely confused… “You…know your way out of here?”

“Uh huh! My mama and I wandered around here all the time.”

It was one of those times Joe had to surrender and just…not worry that he’d be following a six-year-old…if all else failed then they could just head back this way. So Joe slowly trekked behind the child who was confidently heading forward in the fray of trees and bushes.

The silence was a tad uncomfortable, Joe had to admit, and even Hayato must have noticed because he started humming…

“…Aerosmith?” Joe said, a little surprised.

“Uh huh!”

“…That’s…odd for a kid.”

“My Aunt Kaede has an old version of the American version of Rock Band” he explained.

“I see…”

He continued with his humming and Joe tilted his head thoughtfully, staring at his…nephew? It was strange how much he looked like Kurt when he was younger. Like the exact duplicate, save for Hayato’s hair was a tad longer. Even his mannerisms were similar, as odd as that was…he frowned more when he noticed a large lump on his wrist…

“Hey, did you get hurt?”

Hayato paused and glanced at his wrist, shaking his head, “It’s okay.”

Joe blinked before sighing, kneeling, and ripping his bandana in half, wrapping the wound, “Well that’s one thing that’s different, Kurt would be crying endlessly.”

Hayato appeared confused but Joe waved it off, wrapping his fingers, “Lead the way.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Your BROTHER is missing!”

“My BROTHER is a grown man, my SON is a little boy!”

Carrie just rubbed her temple, wondering why fate despised her so…

Old man Woody told Kurt’s mother what happened…apparently Joe had fallen because of the bridge too. Yoshiko just HAD to run into them looking for Hayato…that just spawned this fight over ‘who was more important?’. Of course Kurt maintained that Hayato was a defenseless child but Yoshiko was yelling at him for not worrying about his brother. Carrie wanted to interject that there could be EQUAL concern on both of their parts, they were both blood…

She looked up and scowled. Hayato needed to speed up. She had all confidence he’d be okay but if night fell…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Oh my God…” whined Joe, clutching his stomach.

Hayato glanced at him, blinking, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…just a little hungry…”

Hayato pondered over that and looked about before his eyes brightened, “Very berries!” 

“…?”

Hayato picked the plump berries of varying colors, going to the small fresh water spring and cleaning them before handing Joe a good portion of them.

“They’re not poisonous” Hayato explained simply, “They’re really good in pies.”

Joe couldn’t help but laugh at that little random bit but murmured, “Thanks…but you should take some more. You gave most of them to me.”

“You’re bigger” Hayato replied, “And you’d use more energy so you need it more.”

That startled Joe a lot…he didn’t really think any little kids thought like that. But then, the hour and a half they’d been together he’d learned he wasn’t really like most kids.

He was rather articulate for his age, something Joe had commented on which he’d responded that he’d probably picked it up from his eldest cousin, Skye. Hayato told him that Skye was who he turned to when he needed advice he didn’t think his mother could give him. Skye and Iori, the other cousin, were about five months older and he really looked up to them. 

Joe questioned how different they were from Hayato though, for him to look up to them. Hayato told him that well, Skye was calm and collected, never letting anything really hit him too hard. Nothing really bothered the guy and he knew when to choose his battles. Iori was the voice of reason, the rather mature one who could always find the sun on a rainy day…Hayato said if anything, he wasn’t like either of them. He freaked out over the littlest of things, snakes, rodents, bugs…he got irritated rather easily as well, when things didn’t go the way he wanted. And he wasn’t mature at all and when something hit him, it left him in a gloom. 

Joe tilted his head, had pondered this before telling the kid that really, every one was different. And if he didn’t know any better, Hayato was the one acting his age while the other two just seemed prematurely older. And he advised Hayato that there was nothing wrong with that. Forcing that kind of progression would lead Hayato into missing a step in his development. Skye and Iori _would_ have their moments, sooner or later. Hayato thought this through and nodded.

“I guess you’re right. But they’re so much cooler.”

Joe had laughed, shaking his head, telling him that at six that really wasn’t anything to get overly concerned about either. Plenty of time to be cool.

“Can I ask you something though?” he’d asked sheepishly.

“Sure…”

“I…I don’t feel comfortable around girls either like my cousins do…”

It was in that moment that Joe thought the child was too adorable. He almost saw why his brother liked being with him so much. Joe chuckled and gave him a grin.

“Kid, you have plenty of time to be cool and older…and you _definitely_ have plenty of time to get used to women.”

“Skye and Iori are always attracting girls” he pouted, “So they’re always around. And they try to talk to me…”

Joe laughed again, shaking his head, “Just remember that girls aren’t that much different from you, y’know? They don’t have ‘cooties’ or anything.”

Hayato considered this and nodded, “I guess you’re right.”

Joe ate the rather juicy berries as he seemed to ponder, “How is Kurt as a dad, if I may ask? He doesn’t seem like fatherly material.”

“Dad’s a great dad” Hayato insisted, “He’s a lot of fun and he makes mama happy too.”

“I guess that’s good…” he murmured.

“You’re mad at dad because he doesn’t hang out with you anymore, right?” the child observed sagely.

Joe glanced at him, surprised, before murmuring, “Yea, pretty much…”

“You should come over some times then!” Hayato exclaimed happily before adding seriously, “But not with your mom, she made my mommy cry.”

Joe blinked and was a little weirded out when he felt a tad touched… “Really? I mean, I don’t think your dad’s happy with me right now either…”

“You’re not as mean as I expected” Hayato admitted, “So you can come as my guest.”

Joe stared at the child, feeling…well, kind of…fond, maybe? Odd as they’d only been together for about an hour…even odder since he’d pretty much been looking down on the little guy since they’d arrived. Murmuring sheepishly: “I think that’d be cool…”

Hayato looked up suddenly and looked a bit frightful, “It’s getting dark…”

“Are we close?”

“Pretty close but we should hurry…bears and stuff come out at night.”

Joe stopped in his tracks and stared at the child in disbelief, “…Bears?”

“Uh huh!”

And without a second thought, Joe snatched up the boy and darted forward as if his life depended on it. Yea, they were bonding…but he sure as hell didn’t want to meet a bear at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“THIS is the woman you’ve decided to devote yourself too?!”

Carrie rolled her eyes as she sat on a log, wondering if Kurt could forgive her if she decided to, oh, punch her out…

Kurt glared at his mother but glanced at Carrie, “Why…are we sitting again?”

“Waiting…”

“This is stupid” glared the woman, walking forward.

Kurt stared after her…he really DID wonder what Carrie was thinking but…he trusted her judgment…

There was a rustle and suddenly the blonde started to whistle…he blinked at her, very, very confused. She stopped a few seconds later and Kurt was about to question…

But whistling echoed back.

Turning, stunned, he cocked a brow, “Echo…?”

Not answering, Carrie whistled again, a little bit longer this time before stopping…and the whistling again returned. The woman smiled and stood, continuing the tune but this time, the ‘echo’ joined in. Kurt glanced at her, stunned…but then…

“Mama.”

Kurt turned his head quickly, shocked, as Hayato appeared, happy. He skipped over, humming.

“Hi mama, daddy!”

“Hey sweetie” she cooed, sweeping him up before gasping, taking his wrist, “What happened??”

“Nothing, I just fell on it.”

She kissed it, pouting, “My poor baby…”

Kurt stared, just overall surprised that well…Carrie was right, their son had actually made it back to them…so they must have made some system in case this happened?Pondering, Kurt jumped a little when someone else appeared…

“Joe, you’re all right!” gasped their mother, rushing to him.

He smiled some and nodded, “Yea, uh, it wasn’t really that bad a fall, I dislocated some fingers though…”

Carrie looked startled…Kurt was going to question before he noticed that…Hayato was wearing part of the scarf that Joe always wore around his wound. Kurt looked up at his brother, puzzled.

“Bro…?” he questioned.

Joe blinked at him and laughed sheepishly, “Uh, hey…”

“…?”

“I, uh, probably wouldn’t have been able to find my way back without him, ha, I almost went in the opposite direction…” he continued.

Kurt smiled almost sheepishly, “You always did suck at directions…”

Hayato glanced between them as Joe’s mother ‘hmphed’, “Come on, let’s get your hand looked at.”

“Okay…”

Kurt frowned after the two and looked back to Hayato seriously, “Was he mean to you at all?”

“Nope!”

Carrie smiled, hooking her hand in his and sighing, “I think your brother’s not as bad as I thought, Kurt.”

Looking at the star banner around his son’s wrist, he smiled, “Maybe not.”


	12. Life is Beautiful

Carrie giggled as she talked on the phone, preparing dinner. Kurt stared at her, cocking a brow as he drank a cup of coffee and read the paper. She had barely said a word to him since he’d returned from work. His coffee had been prepared but…

“Oh my God, we haven’t done that since we were five…yea, totally, I want the biggest one you can find” she chuckled.

She laughed at whoever’s response, “Yea, that’s right. I want that.”

Kurt sighed loudly and rather exaggerated to get her attention. She glanced back at him and smirked, “Well I have to go, my baby wants attention.”

She closed her phone and sighed, edging him back and sitting in his lap, sticking out her tongue, “What is it, _Hayato_?”

He stuck out his tongue as well before kissing her neck, “Daddy felt abandoned…”

Carrie giggled, “Mommy’s sorry…let me finish up dinner and I’ll make it up to you…in private?”

He kissed her hard, “Screw dinner…and…me.”

She laughed, punching his stomach lightly, standing, “Our child needs to eat.”

“I’m pretty starving, actually. I’ll need food to keep up my stamina…” he mused.

She laughed again, shaking her head, “When you come home frisky…”

He grinned lazily and she hummed, “Tonkatsu and okonomiyaki…”

“Mm…sounds good.”

Setting the plates on the table, she called Hayato. The boy skipped in and sat at the table and proclaimed ‘itedakimasu’ before digging in. Kurt munched some before glancing at Carrie.

“Who were you on the phone with?”

“Mm, Jyun” she responded, sipping soda, “Remember the cookout I told you about tomorrow? He thought it’d be fun to buy some water guns…”

“Yay!” Hayato exclaimed.

Kurt cocked a brow, “I’m not expected to go to this, am I?”

“Wha? Come on, you have to, daddy!” Hayato pouted.

Carrie shrugged, “If you’re busy…”

Kurt pondered that before shrugging as well, “I guess I don’t really have anything to do, just was thinking your family would rather it be a…family affair.”

“You are family, sweetie” she smiled.

Kurt blinked, surprised, “Really?”

“Of course” she nuzzled his chin.

“Oh…that makes me happy…” he murmured, kissing her cheek.

Hayato ‘blehed’ and they both smirked at him before there was a knock at the door. Hayato leaped up and skipped to answer. Kurt smirked more, glancing at Carrie knowingly.

“Hope you made enough…”

“Of course” she sighed again, chuckling.

Joe wandered in with a grin on his face and Hayato tucked under his arm, “Thought you could escape, little bro?”

Kurt snorted, “You just end up following me anyway.”

Apparently Hayato and Joe had formed a bond over their little adventure…it was kind of odd, really. Kurt had been so used to Joe pretty much badmouthing everything about this situation and now he just seemed perfectly…happy with it. Him and CARRIE even got along…totally bizarre.

“Uncle Joe” Hayato replied as he ate, “You should come to the cookout tomorrow too!”

“Cookout?” Joe cocked a brow.

“Yea, with our family! Dad’s coming.”

Joe stared at him a little longer before slowly pinning Kurt with a blank stare, “Your…dad’s coming, eh?”

Kurt grinned nervously and Carrie blinked, “What?”

“W-well, see, our mom’s kind of been…bugging us…so Joe thought we could placate her if we…spent some time with her” Kurt explained.

“Except it’s looking like I’M the one that’s going to spend some time with her so she can complain over her baby leaving her” grunted Joe.

Kurt sulked, “Just reschedule. I’ll do it Sunday.”

“Reschedule it, he says” Joe snorted, “Reschedule our mother…”

Kurt sighed and scratched the side of his face, “I’d…I mean…”

“It’s up to you” Carrie shrugged before leaning over, whispering in his ear, “But if you want it _extra_ good tonight, you know which one to go with.”

“Unfortunately mother will have to wait” Kurt said immediately, “We have plenty of time to hang out.”

“You are whipped as hell” Joe smirked.

Carrie giggled as Kurt glared at him, Really, it had been a difficult choice without that add-on from Carrie…her family was nice as they get but a tad intimidating. 

But alas, sex…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt wasn’t sure what to make of this whole deal…he expected a normal cookout…but A LOT of people were there and…it seemed kind of…American.

Koji was working over the grill with some rather huge pieces of meat, something Kurt hadn’t had since he’d left his American aunt when he was fourteen…it looked really good though. The man was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and a pair of knee length jeans. None of Carrie’s family looked their age at all…

“Uncle Koji!” Carrie gasped.

The man glanced at her from under his tinted shades, chewing gum, “What’s up, lady?”

“When’d you get a tattoo?” she questioned, stunned.

Kurt tilted his head at the words inked across the man’s rather muscular bicep. It read ‘Life is Beautiful’ in gothic letters. He grinned nervously, glancing back at a woman who reminded Kurt a bit of Koji…

The woman glowered at him and Koji cleared his throat, “Well…see…your uncles and I…we thought we’d go to a bar for Nelly and my birthday…and, uh, we got…really drunk.”

Carrie smirked, “So you decided to go for a tattoo?”

“Well…we…all did.”

Carrie laughed, “Seriously?”

Nelly wandered over, sighing, “Yup…”

“Let me see yours, Uncle Nell!”

Nelly sighed, peeling the sleeve up to show his bicep which read, ‘Live and Let Die’, very similar in font to Koji’s.

“I don’t know if I like it or not” he sighed.

“Well, I can say I like it, it’s just SOME people don’t…” Koji said absently.

“I just can’t believe you’d ALL scar up your bodies like that” scowled the random lady.

“Mama, doesn’t DAD have tattoos too?” Nelly cocked a brow.

Kurt was surprised. So that must be her grandmother…Carrie cocked a brow as well.

“GRANDPA?”

Yagami Dana rolled her eyes over at the blond fellow sitting with Takeru and Jilliana, Felicie in his lap. Oh…so that’s how Carrie turned out blonde.

“He was a rebel in his youth…” she sighed before glaring at them, “But YOU should know better!”

“Yea, yea, my bodies a temple, don’t do drugs, sleep facing the left, no tattoos, got it” Koji droned on sarcastically.

Dana hit him and he laughed, hugging the petite woman, “I love you, mommy!”

“Shut up!”

Kurt couldn’t help laugh as Carrie smirked at the two. Jyun wandered over with Keiji and Steiner, all sipping Heineken in the Summer heat. Jyun suddenly sniffed.

“I want to huggle my gammy!”

“Hey, this is MY mother. Get your own” glared Koji.

“I will!”

Dana smirked, elbowing her son, wandering over and kissing her grandson’s cheek before going over to her husband. Jyun stuck out his tongue childishly.

“See? Gammy loves me more.”

”You keep thinking that, punk” Koji grunted, shaking his fist.

Carrie chuckled and left Kurt’s side to hug Jyun’s, “So did you guys end up going on this tattoo mania?”

“Unfortunately” Keiji sighed.

Keiji had the kanji for ‘Yagami’ on his back shoulder blade, Steiner had ‘Tenshi’ in cursive letters, and Jyun had ‘Sexy’ stretched across his back. Carrie whistled.

“Those are all sweet! Why ‘unfortunately’? You’re wives don’t mind, do they?” 

“Oh no, Celia’s pretty taken by it” Keiji laughed, shaking his head, “It’s just weird knowing I could have this forever if I didn’t do surgery…”

“What about Kaede, Steiner?” 

“She scolded me for using no color.”

Carrie laughed, “Oh.”

Cliff wandered over next, hugging Carrie before the girl squealed, “Daddy, you got one! I want to see!!”

Kurt smirked over her spazziness on this subject. Cliff blinked before sighing, showing the barcode on his neck. Koji sipped a beer, flipping some burgers, “We’re pretty sure if it was scanned, it’d come up as Pringles.”

Carrie laughed again, Cliff glowering at him, and Kurt bit his lip to prevent laughing, smiling, shaking his head. Her uncles were something…

“It hurt SO much though” Cliff grumbled.

“Really?” Carrie blinked, “I was thinking about a third.”

“That’s our girl, going for her THIRD” Nelly teased.

“I still question if the second one exists” Jyun smirked before smiling deviously at Kurt, “Of course, unless Kurt knows the location?”

Cliff’s eyes narrowed and Kurt blushed, laughing nervously, “I…probably should plead ignorance.”

“Smart man.”

Carrie stuck out her tongue before clapping, “So did you get them, Jyun??”

“Yep, they’re loaded and everything.”

Kurt honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a water gun battle…it had definitely been a while. But he followed and wondered what was going to happen in this little back to childhood game…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Come out to play, Kurt…”

Kurt bit his lip, stifling a chuckle or burst of laughter as he watched Jyun, Keiji, and one of the female cousins wander to find him. The back of his shirt was wet, sure, but they hadn’t caught him but once. Sitting in a tree with his gun propped, ready to snipe, his easiest target was definitely going to be Keiji, he mused…

“Gotcha.”

Kurt’s eyes widened in horror as he glanced behind him…Steiner?? Sitting in the tree next to him, Kurt pondered HOW he’d gotten up there without him noticing. No matter, he grinned.

Climbing down the tree almost effortlessly, he shot and laughed as all four tried to get him at once. He’d lost Carrie a while back, she was busy with Kaede and Jilliana but really, there was no chivalry anyway…

The girl with Keiji and Jyun was Hotaru, daughter of Shin and Lyla. She was about his age but didn’t really seem to have a spouse or even boyfriend. She was pretty with the strawberry pink hair and green eyes so he just wondered if she was shy…

“…Kurt, the hell are you doing?”

Kurt jumped a foot almost out of his skin in shock at his brother who’d magically appeared. He blinked, his eyes half-closed.

“You SAID you’d try to cut out early to pacify mom and I find you…water gunning?”

“Oh c’mon, I haven’t even eaten yet” Kurt complained.

“You promised” scowled Joe, crossing his arms.

“Ah ha, found you!”

Kurt grinned and grabbed his brother, throwing him in front of him. Joe sputtered as he got soaked with water from Kurt’s foe, Carrie’s cousin, Shin’s daughter, Hotaru…she squealed, her gun falling limp at her side, her hands covering her mouth.

“I’m so sorry!”

Joe wiped his face and blinked at her before laughing some, “Uh, it’s okay…”

She shook her curly pink head rapidly and rushed over, grasping his wrist, “Let me get you a towel.”

“N-no, th-that’s not necessary” he laughed again.

But alas, Joe was no match for a pretty girl and Kurt knew that better than anyone. He smiled and turned around to find Carrie there, smirking.

“What are you guys, ninjas?” he demanded.

She giggled and hugged him, “What are you doing though…pimping out my cousin?”

“No, no…I just thought, she’s single…Joe’s single…and maybe together they can be…” he tossed his hand around, “…Not…single.”

Carrie chuckled, “You’re such a connoisseur with words…”

Kurt smiled at her before suddenly he felt…water. He squared his shoulder as he was shot by four different people. Mock-glowering backwards, he grumbled.

“Oh, this is war…”

He raced after Carrie’s cousins and their spouses, wondering why he’d never had this back at home? Besides the fact that his mother would consider it completely childish…

…Maybe the drugs were an escape…because he was missing that part of his childhood that was filled with maturity after the death of his father. He’d missed some stages…and as much as he did love his mother…

He couldn’t help but rather be here right now…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“So I’ve come to a conclusion.”

Kurt glanced to Joe as he consumed a hot dog, cocking a brow since he hadn’t seen his brother since he’d ran off with Hotaru an hour and a half ago. Not sure if he was going to have a convulsion over the meat or savor the fact that it was such rich meat, he sipped his Heineken, wondering HOW her family got this stuff in such high amounts as well, he questioned, “What’s that?”

“This is a family of vampires.”

Kurt’s eyebrow rose a little more, “Why’s that?”

“EVERYONE is hot, the girls…and as loathe as I am to say it, the guys aren’t exactly not hot either.”

Kurt smirked, watching Carrie prance around in her bikini top with her other female cousins, playing, of all things, jump rope. It was true, really, her cousins were very attractive, her male cousins were…what was a good word? Reflecting on the girly manga he saw buying his seinen manga as a teenager…bishounen? Kurt tilted his head towards Joe, smirking.

“That a problem?”

“Hells no…they can suck my blood whenever they want.”

Kurt laughed, punching him playfully. Hotaru walked over with a plate, smiling, handing it to Joe. He blinked, surprised, “Oh, you didn’t have to do that…”

“No, no, you’re a guest” she smiled brightly.

Kurt stood, still pushing his plot onward, “Here, you can have my seat. I’m going to go teach Carrie a lesson for jump roping in a bikini…”

Joe smirked at him and Kurt sighed, walking over and hugging her waist. Carrie scowled back at him, irritated.

“Kurt, unless you’re jump roping, get out of the way, rawr.”

Kurt cocked his brows, “Oh REALLY? You want me to show off my mad Double Dutch skills?”

Kaede and Jilliana laughed, Carrie smirking, “Really…I’d like to see this.”

“Mm, I didn’t bring my special shoes.”

Carrie chuckled, “Uh huh.”

“I should go feed Fe-chan anyway” Kaede chuckled as well, dropping the rope.

Jilliana giggled, “I’m hungry…we can start up again after I eat.”

“Fine, fine” Carrie sighed, pouting at Kurt, “Look, you chased them off.”

“Excellent…” he sighed, grasping her waist and dragging her to a chair.

She snickered and he sat, sitting her on his knee, eating another hot dog, “Carrie, I have to ask…”

Biting a hamburger, she blinked at him and he blinked back before saying: “Where’s our son?”

Carrie laughed, shaking her head, “You probably won’t see him until we leave. He’s got ALL his cousins here so he’s hyped and forgotten our existence.”

“That’s okay, I forgot about him too in the midst of battle…” he sighed, eating a chip, “A son and father should fight side by side but where was he?”

Carrie laughed again and rested her cheek against his shoulder, “You’re so silly…and damp. And you’re going to get fat.” 

“Believe me, baby, when I go back to work Monday it’ll be like I never ate my body mass in hot dogs…” 

She giggled and sighed before pouting, “You’re not _damp_ , you’re _soaked_.”

“Is this an attempt to get me to take off my shirt? Because all you have to do is say the word and it’s gone…”

Carrie laughed, realizing that Kurt had probably been drinking on and off during the course of the day and was probably a little tipsy. She leaned against him, kissing him chastely.

“You know I’d have to jump on you if you took off your shirt” she purred.

“Sounds good to me.”

“Oh my God, get a room.”

Carrie mock-glowered at Jyun, who’d appeared, shirtless himself and looking disgusted. 

“Maybe I will!”

“Maybe you SHOULD” Jyun countered.

Kurt turned his head and sneezed, interrupting, before grumbling, “I’m still hot…”

Carrie rolled her eyes and grabbed the ends of his shirt, peeling it off and over his head at ease. Fixing his hair for him, she sighed.

“I’ll put it on the line. The heat should dry it off fast.”

“She seems to have that down to a science…” Jyun commented suggestively.

Carrie grinned, winking, and stood to go take care of the task. Kurt stood, wondering absently if Carrie’s uncle had Grey Goose…he hadn’t had that in forever. And some orange juice…

Jyun cocked a brow, “Damn, do you lift bricks?”

Kurt scratched his belly and yawned, “Actually, yea…”

“Wow…”

Kurt glanced at his brother who was laughing with Hotaru, both seeming to hit it off quite well. Jyun crossed his arms, raising a brow.

“Hotaru usually shies away from unrelated men…”

Kurt tilted his head, “Oh really…?”

Showily leaping over to his brother, Kurt grasped Joe’s shoulder and grinned, “Okay, bro, I’m ready to leave!”

Joe glowered for a moment before looking absolutely shocked, “L-leave?”

“Uh huh! Isn’t that why you came?” Kurt questioned in an overly exuberant tone.

“…Oh…uh…I…I mean mom, she’s…she’s not going to want to do anything except talk smack about Carrie and um, that’s not cool so…we’re in no hurry” Joe stumbled through.

“Are you sure?” frowned Hotaru, “She is still your mother.”

Joe laughed quickly, shaking his head rapidly, “No, no, I mean, we have tomorrow too, right Kurt?”

“I don’t know…” Kurt replied in a thoughtful tone.

Joe sent him a heart stopping glare and Kurt grinned lazily, “But if onii-san thinks so.”

Joe smirked at him finally as Kurt dashed away…excellent, everything was going perfectly…

Carrie hummed as she put Kurt’s shirt on the line with the other shirts. Kaede was holding Felicie who looked too fascinated to eat and be put to sleep, wandering over and grinning mischievously.

“I see why you’re so occupied now…”

Carrie blinked before glancing back at Kurt who appeared to be harassing his brother…oh YEA…Carrie grinned lazily, shrugging.

“It’s a nice little bonus…”

Steiner walked over, eating a kabob, before glowering at the two, “Kaede, I don’t know what the hell you’re doing but when you married me you relinquished rights to ogle other men.”

“I’m not ogling, just admiring, silly…”

Keiji cocked a brow when Celia joined before rolling his eyes, “I’m sorry I’m not…completely and utterly ripped…”

Celia giggled, turning her attention to him, kissing his cheek and holding their baby girl up to repeat the action, “I like your muscles like they are.”

Kaede smirked, poking Steiner’s stomach, “And you’re too tall to go off and get all extremely built. You’d look like a freak.”

“Thanks” he snickered.

“I’m glad Kurt’s not crazy muscle builder either…” Carrie commented absently.

Steiner awkwardly took Felicie, the baby seeming to want his attention. She was dressed in a pretty blue sundress and a summer bonnet since the two feared her complexion attracting a lot of undue sunlight. Carrie cooed, playing with her feet.

“Oh my Gawd, you’re so cute” she cooed, “I want a baby.”

Felicie ‘squee’d’ and kicked her feet happily. Steiner smiled as Carrie clapped.

“Kurt! Oh my God, I know what I want for my birthday!” she called across the yard.

“Oh jeez…” Keiji smirked.

Skipping towards the man who looked bewildered, she hugged his waist, whispering in his ear, “It’d just require us to have unprotected sex…”

Kurt cocked a brow, “Is it MY birthday present or yours?”

She laughed and Jyun smirked, “And here I thought Kurt was going to be the more…settled of you two.”

“He’s just a little drunk.”

Kurt suddenly gasped as if he’d had a revelation, “The Grey Goose!”

Jyun laughed at that, “I haven’t had that stuff in ages…I don’t think Grey Goose is Uncle Koji’s brand though.”

Koji came over, smirking, “No, that’s unnecessarily expensive…I’m a Smirnoff man.”

Kurt seemed to ponder, “Smirnoff…”

“I’m all for it” Jyun chuckled.

“C’mon Jyun, you can help me bring up my collection.”

Jyun wandered off with him and Carrie shook her head. Kurt still had alcoholic tendencies…she looked up to her father who was nearby and didn’t look all that pleased…

Her parents had told them that their father had become an alcoholic at one point and their mother had to leave him…so it all made sense why their daddy never drank anything but cider or soda at parties. She admired his will power…she sighed and glanced at Kurt knowingly.

“My daddy doesn’t likey your drinky problem, baby.”

“My drinky problem?” he questioned, “I have one? 

“Um, yea, how many of those Heineken have you had? And this random search for vodka…”

“I’ll have you know I haven’t drank like this since…those days” he said slowly, “I’m just not used to having such unlimited amounts of booze just laying around, sheesh.”

Carrie smirked at that before hugging his neck, kissing him, “If you say so, boo.”

“I do” he sighed, staring at her seriously, “I won’t be addicted to anything ever again. Just a little… _catharsis._ ”

She couldn’t help but smile a little at that, despite it bringing back some pretty unsavory memories…but then, maybe not all of them had been so bad…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“EF-FING AAAAAAAA.”

Kurt watched, fascinated, along with all the other younger males at this little bit of ‘sporting’. Joe was next to him, drinking a wine cooler, wide eyed.

“It’s like watching a game of football…without out all the penalties.”

“Is there such thing?”

It had started at about 8:30 when Yagami Nelly grinned at his twin and held up a ping pong ball they’d been using to play the game and said:

_“You know, we haven’t played beer pong in forever…”_

And so it started.

Koji’s mother yelled at them endlessly but they seemed to ignore her, either used to it or just not caring. Setting the cups of water up on a table to simulate the beverages they had, the game started. On the front row, there was beer, whiskey on the second, vodka on the third, 151 on the fourth, and at the very top…Everclear.

“I can’t believe you still HAVE that stuff” Nelly had laughed.

“That is good s—t, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I could never actually DRINK it” Nelly sighed, “It was good for getting me drunk fast.”

Koji grinned, tossing the ball up and down in his palm, “Then this game is going to end fast too.”

In the most fluid motion Kurt had ever seen, the ball tapped once on the table before spiraling into the cup of Everclear, almost pure alcohol. Keiji cocked a brow.

“Wow dad, you were a delinquent.”

“Damn skippy.”

Nelly smirked widely picking up the cup and drinking. He chugged without abandon but once the cup was empty, gagged and waved to the side for a second, clutching his probably spiraling head. Jyun laughed, on the sidelines drinking a beer.

“You okay, dad?”

Nelly grunted in response, coughing a bit more before glaring.

“That is murder.”

Koji chuckled lazily and Nelly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, glowering at him, taking the ball and cleaning it. “Now it’s payback.”

With the same motion, Nelly’s ball ended up in the highest pier. Koji smirked and picked it up, staring at the liquid for a moment.

“I haven’t had this stuff since I was 21…”

“When was that, 80 years ago?”

“I hope I don’t die like you did.”

“I died?”

Koji chugged away and came up effortlessly, neither choking nor falling over. Nelly scowled, “Oh c’mon!”

Koji showed the contents of the cup were gone and Nelly finally smirked, “I guess I should expect that from the guy who walked around parties with it and drank right out of the bottle instead of shots.”

Koji laughed, “Those were better times…”

Popuri came over, drinking wine, and cocked a brow at him. He rested his ear against her stomach and sighed.

“These times are cool too.”

“Uh huh” snorted Popuri.

“C’mere, sit in papa’s lap…”

Popuri snickered, “Drunk already?”

Koji snorted and pulled her to sit on his knee. Nelly sighed and looked to Elli who was glaring at him.

“And of course my lovely wife looks down on the entire affair.”

“That is effectively enough alcohol to kill you across the table” she said in a nurse like tone.

“I’ve done worse, my chaste lady.”

Elli smirked at him as Koji picked up the ball, smiling darkly, “Let’s finish this then.”

It was really an interesting match because no matter how much either drank, they never really missed…until it came down to the last two cups which was whiskey and beer and the two players were pretty much all over the place. Nelly, who’d coaxed Elli into his lap as well a few cups back, closed his eyes, rather red in the face.

“Is it just me... or is that cup moving…?”

Koji squinted, staring at the cup as he tried to land the ball but ultimately ended up failing. Jyun smirked, cocking a brow at the two.

“You know, that’s why it’s called ‘beer’ pong, not whiskey, 151, Everclear, hard liquor pong…”

“Thaz’s fer wimps” slurred Koji, “Real men play wit' thuh hard stuff…”

“Stop moving!” Nelly yelled at the cup.

Keiji laughed, shaking his head, “I think it’s over.”

“What have I become?” sobbed Koji, “We used to be able to finish a whole game…”

“Baby, there’s only two cups left” laughed Popuri.

Koji looked set to pass out but Popuri smirked, picking up the ball herself, “Fine, sudden death.”

“Oh this is going to suck…”

Popuri elbowed him before bouncing the ball as she’d observed. And oddly enough, it landed in the 151…

“Nice mom” Keiji raised an eyebrow.

Elli scowled, “Nelly’s blood alcohol is through the roof!”

“What are you, a living breathalyzer?” demanded Koji.

Elli glowered and Nelly picked it up, pressing it to his lips but putting it down, “The smells making me nauseous.”

“Oh for Christ’s sake--” Elli snapped, taking the cup and downing it for him.

Jyun just stared in amazement as the others laughed, “This is the most amazing game ever.”

Elli wiped her lips and cleaned the ball, glowering in sheer determination before landing the ball in the 151 as well. Popuri picked up the cup and stared at it suspiciously.

“I read never drink this stuff at a party…”

“With frat boys” amended Koji sagely, “Otherwise, go for it.”

Popuri smirked at him and chugged away. She choked and grunted, “That is awful.”

“Let’s stop there” Koji mumbled, resting his ear against his wife’s back, “You’re too pretty to drink…”

Elli, intoxicated already, slammed her palm on the table, “No way! We’re finishing this!”

“You’re on!” Popuri exclaimed.

“Oh wow…” Koji drawled.

Kurt really hadn’t remembered laughing so much in his life after alcohol was brought out for the women to play…it was pretty funny. They’d all dispersed, leaving the older crowd to watch and cheer…Steiner chuckled, Felicie sleeping in his lap.

“Your parents seemed fun in college” he commented.

Kaede shook her head, Sachiko asleep in her lap, “It’s hard to imagine my dad like that but I guess it’s about right.”

Skye suddenly wandered over, tugging Steiner’s arm. Steiner cocked a brow at him, shaking him off.

“What do you want, kid?”

Skye glowered at him but didn’t say anything…Steiner’s other brow rose and he looked bewildered as Skye climbed onto his knee.

“What do you want?? Why are you sitting on me??”

Kaede watched with a smirk as Steiner wrestled with their son who had no interest in doing such a thing…giving up, Steiner scowled at him as Skye rested his cheek on his chest.

“What ARE you doing?”

No response came and Steiner grunted. Kaede finally rolled her eyes, shaking her head, “He’s TIRED, baby, and he’s too shy to ask you to let him sit on your knee.”

Steiner blinked at her before snorting, “What the heck’s with that? Have I made it so you can’t ask me for anything, huh?”

“You almost threw him out of your lap a second ago” smirked Keiji.

“Yea, well--…is he asleep?” Steiner suddenly questioned, startled.

He tilted his head and saw that Skye indeed had dozed off…but Steiner waved a hand in his face just to be sure.

“Leave my baby boy alone” scowled Kaede.

“I’ve never seen the kid go out that quick, that’s all…” Steiner muttered thoughtfully.

Staring at him for some moments, he petted the boy’s hair faintly, “I forgot how cute he is…you know, since he’s the devil and all.”

Kaede chuckled, “Uh huh.”

Kurt glowered, watching this, “Our son STILL hasn’t returned to us? What is with this?”

Carrie laughed, resting her ear on his chest, “He’ll show up, I’m sure…have you had fun though?”

“It’s been amazing, yea” he chuckled, sighing, “Our family doesn’t do things like this…”

“Yea, your mom seems more interested in the voyeurism thing…”

Kurt glowered lightly at her as the others just stared, Keiji commenting, “What?”

Hayato finally showed back up though, exhausted, and Kurt sighed, lifting him into his arms. Carrie stood, bidding everyone farewell. Kurt smirked as his brother reluctantly parted with Hotaru but looked giddy as they walked home.

“I got her number!”

“Nice” Kurt remarked.

Carrie scowled, “You better not be a jerk to my cousin, JERK, she’s been petrified of men for as long as I can remember.”

Joe stuck out his tongue, “I’ll be a complete gentleman.”

Kurt frowned before smiling tenderly at Hayato who looked happy in his sleep. But the frown returned and he glanced at Joe.

“Hey Joe…weren’t we supposed to do something?”

Joe glanced at him, confused, “Like what?”

“SHIN, KURT.”

Both froze and Carrie cocked a brow at the very, very irate woman who was standing on the porch of their house, hands balled and eye twitching. Kurt and Joe stared at her, gaping in horror…Carrie slowly took Hayato from Kurt and smiled brightly.

“I’ll…leave you guys to your quality time.”

Kurt grinned nervously, exchanging a glance with Joe and realized it was good that he had so much fun this day…because his mother looked ready to make it his last. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dictionary of Terms:

Manga- (What are you doing in my story if you don’t know this?! J/K!)- Japanese comic books or graphic novels that consume my life for large amounts of time…

Bishonen- Pretty boys. In Koji and Nelly’s case, biseinen would be more appropriate as they’re older.

Everclear- Comes in two forms. One's like 95.5% proof alcohol then there's one even closer to 100%...aka, strong.

Grey Goose- Vodka, 80 proof

Smirnoff- Vodka, 80 proof

151-…I don’t know but I have friends that have done some bad things on this stuff. Strong.


	13. That Girl

Kurt shuffled into his house, surveying the humble abode. He frowned, staring at Hayato’s book bag which was setting on the stand…he was home early. Odd…

Looking around more, he found the attic door open…brow furrowing, he wandered up the stairs. Surprised, he found Hayato sitting on the floor near a huge trunk, looking at a book. Kurt walked over and the young boy looked up with a smile.

“Hi dad!”

“Hey…what are you doing home?” Kurt questioned, not imagining Hayato being a truant…

“School ended early since the air conditioning went out. They called mom and she told me she’d text you and if you weren’t there in a few minutes to walk home.”

Kurt blinked, picking the cell phone out of his pocket and groaning…ugh, great…he was so preoccupied with getting his mother happy again that he missed the call. It had been a long process, getting the pissed woman back. It was Friday and Joe and him were still trying to get her happy enough to leave them alone, not to mention having to work as well…it felt like he’d barely been home. Crashing beside his son, he smiled, resting his chin on top of his head.

“What are you lookin’ at?”

“Mama’s photo albums!”

Kurt blinked and glanced at the books before his eyes widened.

“WHAT?”

It was a picture of two little very blonde girls…one dressed in white and one in pink…

“That’s mama and that’s Jilliana” Hayato pointed out, Carrie apparently being the one wearing pink…

Kurt stared, still amazed, “She looks…cute.”

Jilliana was dancing around and Carrie was kicking, spinning a frilly parasol. Honestly he was glad Hayato could tell between the two because without Carrie’s bright red ends, they could have been twins, her and Jilliana. Hayato flipped the page and he smiled, chuckling faintly at the worn picture of Carrie as a baby, her chubby face covered in makeup and Jilliana apparently at fault…

It was an interesting thing, really, watching Carrie progress from cute and adorable to…rebellious. It seemed around 13 she started wearing the torn alternative punk clothes. In her teens, seemed she also had an odd preoccupation with eyeliner…it was kind of sexy, actually, still odd though. He smiled again, one of the few cute pictures of her left being holding her little brother in one arm and strumming the guitar in the other, the baby seeming enraptured. Carrie really had influenced him…

“What does this one say, daddy?”

Kurt blinked as Hayato had picked up another book…

“Soto…ni deru ka mata ha shi ni nasai” he read slowly.

“Stay out or die?” Hayato blinked, puzzled.

“Yea…I guess it’s something she doesn’t want any one to see” Kurt mumbled.

“Oh…” Hayato replied before brightening, “I’m going to go play Diddy Kong!”

Kurt watched his son in amazement as he skipped off…man, that boy was something. The curiosity was killing him…glancing at the book, he sighed and peeked in…

The first picture was enough to get his blood boiling…she was flicking off the camera, no doubt, but that didn’t take away from the fact that she was…topless and that someone ELSE took that picture. Grunting, realizing she was probably at least 16, he rolled his eyes. He remembered well how Carrie was in their…drug years so he could only imagine her teenage years.

Turning the page, he nearly had an aneurism.

She was making out with some guy…he had black hair and blue eyes. Kurt’s eyes were bleeding by the time he was finished with the book. Who the hell was this dude?

…He was being ridiculous. Of course Carrie had had many a boyfriend, he knew that already…hell, he was screwing with her when she had a ‘boyfriend’, no matter how odd the situation.

Sighing, he blinked when he noted some words Carrie had written…

“…Get…MURA to marry me?”

Who the f—k was Mura? Glaring at the offensive sentence, he tossed it back in the trunk, grumbling irritably as he wandered from the attic, wishing he’d been like Hayato and got distracted by something else.

…Mura?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_‘She was 16, Kurt, she probably had many guys she’d want to marry.’_

No way, this was Carrie…such a statement meant this guy was important.

_‘Fine then, idiot, ask her…it should be OBVIOUS that you’re the guy she’s with, I mean, c’mon…’_

Don’t be dumb…she could have just settled on me.

_‘You’re the one arguing with yourself and I’M the dumb one?...Wait.’_

Kurt rapidly shook his head, shaking out all that randomness and stomping back into his house after having been so disturbed he needed to take a walk. He couldn’t stand it, he had to know who this ‘Mura’ was…did she still think about that guy? Was she settling with him?

Marching up the steps, knowing she was home now, he set his mind on bringing it up immediately. He wouldn’t feel settled until he got some answers, and he’d get them.

Swinging the door to the room open, he opened his mouth, ready to demand who the hell was Mura…

“Carrie, I have to talk to y--”

Before ultimately gawking.

“Oh hey, there you are” she smiled at him, wearing only a red bra and thong…

She was zipping up the side of knee length red vinyl leather boots, hugging her legs tightly…he stared, his mind having a traffic jam.

“W-where’d you…?”

She giggled, “Aren’t they so cool? I saw them in the window of this store and I thought, I MUST have them.”

The jam was getting crowded…

“And you know the WEIRDEST thing?” she questioned, oblivious, “It wasn’t even _that_ kind of store, but the associate was like, I’m totally going to give you this whip to go with them and it was SO funny!”

“……Whip?”

Carrie grinned and showed him the red whip with tassel ends, chuckling, “Hot, eh?”

Everything was crashing and crashing fast…

She frowned, walking over to him, “You had to talk to me though? What’s up?”

Staring at her, so completely aroused that he had no idea WHAT he was going to talk to her about he glanced shiftily before clearing his throat.

“So…a whip, eh?”

She gnawed her lower lip sexily, pressing against him, “Mm hmm…”

The blonde squealed as he hefted her up and took her to the bed…unfortunately, traffic was going to be blocked for a few… hours…but after THAT…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie’s hair curled around his skin as she closed her eyes, fingering invisible shapes in his chest, humming contently. Kurt ‘mm’d…’ before glowering. Okay, now was perfect.

“Carrie.”

She lifted her head, her chin resting on his chest, her hair messy, blue eyes sleepy and seductive, staring at him contently…his whole body trembled. Ugh, the things she did to him…playing with her hair, he noted her ends were fading.

“You going to re-dye your hair, baby?” he questioned.

“Mm, yea, I’ve just been busy…” she yawned.

“Good because…I…saw some pictures today. You and Jilliana don’t look that different and I don’t want to get confused” he rambled, not sure how to approach this.

Carrie’s brows furrowed, “Really? Jilliana’s tanner and a few inches taller…”

“Oh, well…”

“Pictures?”

He blinked absently, “Hayato found some albums in the attic and we looked at those for a few hours.”

She grimaced, “How embarrassing…”

“What? The…baby pictures?”

Carrie cocked a brow, “…Yea…?”

He grunted and glowered, “Oh c’mon! I saw that book that said ‘stay out or die’!”

“Which NATURALLY meant look at it” she rolled her eyes, sitting up before gasping, turning to him, “Haya didn’t see it, did he??”

“No” Kurt grumbled.

“Good…” she sighed, relieved.

“GOOD?! Who is Mura, Carrie?!” Kurt just blurted, irritated.

Carrie stared at him, shocked, before…laughing? 

“Mura…? Oh my God, I haven’t thought about him in _years_.”

Kurt huffed, sitting up and leering at her, “In the back of the book, it said ‘get Mura to marry me’. What the hell's with that? From what I got, you were punk and rebellious to the core, not romantic, 'I have to have him'.”

Carrie just chuckled, shaking her head, “Mura is, or WAS, sexy. Totally gorgeous and handsome. What any girl, punk rebellious or romantic ditz would want.”

Kurt’s eyes narrowed, “REALLY…?”

She smiled an almost dreadfully devastating smile and kissed him, “But you’re drop dead gorgeous, f—king sexy, and a very good daddy…”

He grumbled but admitted feeling a tad placated as he sank back into bed. She rested her cheek against his chest again, murmuring.

“He worried about me, y’know? He told me specifically to stay away from Will because he was bad news…Mu was just prophetic like that, y’know?”

“Mu…”

“He was the guitarist in our band” she went on, “We met in elementary school. He was so shy and boring…”

“Sounds your type.”

“He was nice to me though. He gave me his cookies and stuff…” she chuckled, “And we just…grew up together, I s’pose.”

“How’d cute little kiddy friendship turn into…that stuff you have a whole album dedicated to?” Kurt grunted tersely.

“I told you he was sexy…he turned me on.”

Kurt felt himself getting riled up again and she smirked, “I haven’t SEEN this guy in eight years. No need to go and get all jealous.”

“I’m NOT jealous.”

“You’re jealous.”

“I’m no--” he snapped.

She kissed him, silencing him. He closed his eyes after a moment and hugged her waist tightly, deciding that really he was being kind of silly…

Still…

…Carrie had never talked about marrying him…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Yay!!”

Kurt watched with a smile as his son ran through the amusement park, hyped to the extreme. He was too adorable…

It had been random when Carrie had skipped into the kitchen as him and Hayato were having a nice brunch of Lucky Charms. Kurt had sent her a look, still not sure what to make of this situation but she didn’t seem to notice as she proclaimed:

“Let’s go to the amusement park!”

And so they’d went… Kurt chuckled as Hayato went to get some ice-cream. Carrie stared at the sky before murmuring.

“You can tell me anything, y’know? I’m a big girl…”

Glancing at her, he cocked a brow, “What do you mean…?”

“You’re upset with me.”

He sighed vaguely, “Not…upset. Just a little……disappointed, maybe.”

She blinked at him, apparently more confused than before but he smiled, shaking his head and taking her hand, “C’mon.”

Hayato was humming joyfully, eating away before looking up. A child was sitting on a man’s shoulders, probably his father’s, and holding a balloon happily. Hayato frowned thoughtfully and Kurt rolled his eyes, sighing, swinging the child up and setting him on his shoulders. Kurt couldn’t help but laugh a little as Hayato freaked.

“It’s okay, buddy, I got you.”

Hayato hugged his head for a moment before relaxing, “Okay…”

Carrie chuckled and Kurt retook her hand, looking up at his son, “Don’t spill ice cream on my head.”

“K!”

They walked through and Carrie giggled, kissing his cheek, “I’ll win you something!”

“Baby, I really don’t need a Hello Kitty stuffed animal” he snickered.

She gasped, “A Goemon plushie!”

Kurt raised a brow, smirking at the mother of his child’s obsession with…things. She could get obsessed with anything, really.

A Goemon, Lupin, Inuyasha, Sasuke, and Power Ranger plushie later, they headed on, Kurt shaking his head in amazement. Hayato hugged the Power Ranger in one arm, looking towards a huge coaster.

“Let’s ride that, mama!”

“Looks sweet!”

Kurt glanced at both of them in disbelief, never having been a fan of being scared senseless as a thrill. He cleared his throat.

“You two go, I’ll, uh, supervise the plushies…” he remarked carefully as he set Hayato on the ground, rubbing his shoulders.

“Okay dad. Make sure no one takes him” said Hayato seriously, handing him the toy.

“Yea, don’t lose Lu-chan or ‘Yasha” glowered Carrie.

“Gotcha” he rolled his eyes but chuckled.

The two skipped off to line and he sat, sighing, wondering how his life had changed to this so quickly. It’d seemed like forever ago when he came here with all the intention of leaving once his grandfather had everything set up…but now?

Now…he had an adorable son and…

…And what did he call Carrie?

Mother of his child just seemed so…detached and more so like he’d raised Hayato his whole life by himself. Girlfriend just seemed too vague…

He smiled a bit sadly…maybe that was why he was so upset…he wanted to be more to Carrie than that…

“DAD, it was SO cool!!”

He looked up, startled, and blinked, “Over already?”

“Yea, but it was AWESOME!”

Kurt smiled, swinging the child on his shoulders again and Carrie took his hand rather silently. He glanced to her after she didn’t speak for a while, frowning.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“I…I’m dizzy” she admitted, rubbing her temple.

He smirked, kissing her cheek, “That’s so cute.”

“Shut up” she snickered.

“…Care bear?”

Kurt raised a brow at the weird mention of an ancient American cartoon by some random person they’d passed…even WEIRDER, Carrie stopped……?

She turned around, looking over her shoulder, and squealed, releasing Kurt’s hand, “Mu!”

Kurt stared in disbelief as she darted over to that…guy…speak of the damn devil…he was…about the same. And THAT made Kurt dizzy…

He swung her up in his arms, hugging her tightly, “Oh MY GOD, where the hell have you been?!”

He set her down, staring her over as if he were trying to figure out if he were imagining things…funny, Kurt thought as his eyes narrowed, this reminded him a bit of him and Carrie’s reunion…except not quite as jovial.

“It’s a long story…” she laughed vaguely.

“Long story??” he questioned incredulously.

“Why’s mama talking to another guy?” Hayato abruptly questioned innocently.

Kurt blinked rapidly in a show of wondering this himself. He expected the guy to either be like, you’ve left me for someone else or…something. But instead he raised a raven brow.

“…Did that kid just call YOU mama?”

Carrie blinked before giggling, rushing over to them, “Uh huh! This is my baby, Hayato, and his daddy, Kurt.”

Kurt wondered if this would stimulate some jealousy or possessiveness…however, the guy looked…displeased?

“So…you ran off without a word for eight years to…have a family? It would have freaked me out a bit, sure, but that’s no reason to worry me and Hito sick…”

Carrie’s eyes widened and she grimaced, scratching the back of her neck, “It’s…not that simple. Like I said, it’s a…long story.”

Mura raised an eyebrow before she laughed airily, waving a hand, “So you’re here by yourself? Lame.”

Mura rolled his eyes around, “Yea…”

“Oh, so you ARE here with someone? Girlfriend, wife?”

Mura sighed, “I have…a few ladies in my life. Not girlfriend or wife though…”

“Whore” Carrie snorted.

Mura smirked at her before coughing, “Remember what you…told me the night we…were at the bar?”

Carrie pondered for a long moment before cocking a brow, “That your jizz would knock up a woman quick?”

“WHAT?” Kurt found himself exclaiming.

Carrie waved a hand at him as he seethed to himself…this sucked. But Mura pinked a little as Carrie gawked.

“No way…there’s a mini Mu? Son?”

Mura shook his head woefully. Carrie blinked, “Oh, a daughter?”

He blinked simply, “A…?”

“Twins?” Carrie amended.

Mura sighed and Carrie’s eyes widened, “Triplets…?”

He smiled weakly and Carrie burst out a laugh, “Oh my Gawd, quadruplets??”

And as if on cue, four black haired little girls came out of nowhere, squealing and giggling, skipping and tugging at Mura’s legs, each holding a balloon. Mura smiled though his brow twitched.

“Welcome to my world.”

Kurt stared, wide-eyed, wondering how he’d handle that situation…Carrie was biting the inside of her mouth to keep from laughing at the poor guy. 

“They’re cute…” she got out.

Mura just sighed before glancing down at them, “Ladies.”

They all stopped running around, standing in a little line, their faces the same except for two had blue eyes and the other two had black. He smiled down at them.

“This is an old friend of daddies…can you say ‘hello’?”

“Hello!” they all said in unison.

Carrie smiled at them, “Did you teach them to speak like that?”

“No, they’ve been doing that since they were two. I think that as quadruplets, they all think in one singular unit. I plan to base a study around it” Mura mused.

Carrie smirked at him before leaning over, “Hi, I’m Carrie. What’s your names?”

One of the black eyed one’s giggled, her hair in pigtails “May!”

The blue eyed one that had her hair pinned back with a lotus blossom clip answered, “Yue.”

The other black eyed one, her hair in braided pigtails, answered, “Meryl.”

And finally, the last blue eyed one who’s hair was pulled into a loose ponytail mumbled, “Mei…”

“…Mura, you named two of your quadruplets ‘May’?” Carrie cocked a brow.

Mura snorted, “I had nothing to do with naming them nor was I given the opportunity.”

Carrie frowned, confused, before Mura waved a hand, “So…I want to hear your ‘long story’, as you so put it.”

“...Okay. But I want to hear yours first, I want a chuckle before I tell mine” Carrie agreed. 

Mura smirked but agreed. Kurt grudgingly followed…he wasn’t particularly wanting to hear this story but…whatever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a kiddy café, a playground inside that Mura’s ‘ladies’ instantly rushed to…Kurt could see Hayato had all the desire in the world to go but alas, he grew uncomfortable around those of the fairer sex…Kurt chuckled, patting the back of his head.

“They won’t eat you. Go on.”

Hayato grimaced but firmly pushed forward. Kurt smiled, shaking his head. But he glowered back at the two…great, back to this. He walked over, sitting at the fancy chair beside Carrie. Carrie pointed to something on the menu.

“You should get this.”

He stared at it before his nose wrinkled, “Sundried…yellow pear…tomato? Ice wine vanilla bean, ice cream on a pinenut Florentine cup…what the hell is that?”

“It looks good!”

“Tomatoes and ICE CREAM is where I have to draw the line, sorry.”

Carrie rolled her eyes as the waiter came over, taking their order, “I’ll take a banana split.”

“Chocolate strawberry sundae” Kurt said after a moment, looking at the menu with a cocked brow, never having come into a place like this.

“Iced coffee.”

Carrie looked up at Mura who’d ordered that and stuck out her tongue, “So boring!”

He smirked, “With a slice of cake…”

“Insane, Mura, insane…”

He snickered at that before sighing, “So…this story…?”

“Nope, yours first.”

Mura sighed before waving a hand, “I guess I was depressed…I went to that bar, remember the one on Tanbaro?”

“Yea, that rich one I refused to go into” she raised a brow, “We always went to Foshintsu, why were you there?”

“I’d been wandering and I just needed to drink SOMETHING…” he sighed, “So I went in and pretty much got completely smashed…and…I woke up the next morning with…her.”

“Their mother” Carrie annotated.

“Yea…Fuwaki Ceffiena…” he mumbled, “I really don’t remember HOW I met her or whatever, but I guess I did…I told her I’m sorry, left my number so I didn’t seem like a complete ass, and ran off…then, three or four months later, she calls me, says we need to meet. I had pretty much pushed the whole thing into the back of my mind to get over it. I’m not comfortable with doing such things but I did.”

He paused as his coffee was placed before him then continued, “So we met in a café kind of like this…without the dinosaurs, and I discovered she was…hugely pregnant.”

“How was she huge though?” Carrie demanded, “Four months is too early to be ‘huge’.”

Mura sighed some and Kurt felt inclined to answer for some reason, “Well, if she had quadruplets, Car, she’d be bigger than the usual.”

Carrie seemed to ponder this and Mura nodded, “You should have seen her at nine months. She could rightfully be compared to a house.”

Carrie smirked at that as Mura continued, “So…what was I supposed to do? I…I had a responsibility to her so I…tried to have a relationship. But you know, that whole not knowing her at all thing was hard to get past…”

“Was she nice?”

Mura stippled his fingers before answering, “No.”

Sipping his coffee, he mumbled, “You’ve known me forever, Car, and you knew I wanted to be a researcher, right? But she…she tossed my ambitions out like they belonged to her and threw in her own.”

Carrie frowned, shaking her head, “That’s being a parent though, Mu…”

Kurt glanced at Carrie, startled…why’d she sound so defeated? Mura shrugged though.

“I know my girls come first. No matter what…” Mura murmured, “But…it was odd, really, the request she made. It was like…the mafia. Her father is owner of the Fuwaki Mining Company…”

Carrie blinked slowly as Kurt was surprised, Mura snickered as he sliced his cake with the fork, “Carrie looks like she has no idea what I’m talking about but…”

“It’s the third largest mining facility in Japan” Kurt explained to her, “Fuwaki Darshan may very well be in the top 15 richest men in Asia as well.”

Carrie snorted, oddly unimpressed, “And his daughter goes and gets knocked up, huh? Sounds about right.”

Mura chuckled, “You haven’t changed much, have you? But honestly…I just…didn’t get her. She said as the father of her children I had to be a part of the company…I was majoring in molecular biology, what the hell do I know about running a company?”

“Why didn’t you tell her that wasn’t your forte?”

“I did…I really honestly did but she wouldn’t hear it, kept saying I was making stupid excuses…I wasn’t, honest to God, I wasn’t…but…but I DID try, at least for my little girls, right?” Mura said lightly, “But…but right off, I couldn’t stand the people. I mean, it was an injustice, really, how they treated the working people who did all the work while they all sat around in the office pretending to work and play Solitaire.”

“You tried to set them straight, right?”

“Right” he snorted, “I had about as much jurisdiction as the janitor…if not less.”

He finished his cake before continuing, “…I told her that it wouldn’t work. That I wouldn’t help this company, that I couldn’t…the girls were five months old by then. Ceffiena told me then and there though that if I left Fuwaki…that’d…she’d take the girls and I couldn’t see them again.”

Carrie stared, wide-eyed, as he went on miserably, “It wasn’t like we were married or anything. I couldn’t just beg for custody because really I had no grounds. I…I couldn’t give up on them. They’re my daughters…I’m…I’m attached to them.”

He paused, replying after a second, “So I stayed for them.”

He smiled wistfully at the girls who were playing in the castle, continuing, “But…but I knew that…that it wasn’t going to work. I’d come home and sit in my room away from theirs in the dark for hours before I even noticed a light wasn’t on. I didn’t sleep or eat well…I was depressed. Doctor even had the nerve to put me on medication…it didn’t really help.”

Kurt and Carrie frowned as he shook his head, “I didn’t even SEE my girls. I worked 18 hours out of the day to try to keep my division running and it was hard. It wasn’t fair, really, that I wasn’t even seeing the main reasons I stayed there…my girls were four before I knew it.”

Rubbing his temple, he smiled sadly, “I told Ceffiena that I’d tried. For five long years I tried and that…that I couldn’t do it anymore. I…I left. I was going to go insane…it was only a matter of time.”

Carrie was silent before shrugging, “She didn’t win though! You have your daughters now!”

“She took me to court. Said I was unstable and unwilling to support our kids” he interjected monotonously, “Judge ruled in her favor. Wasn’t until I appealed that I was given a week every two months to see them.”

“…A week…every two months?” Carrie echoed incredulously.

“Yep, they go back to mommy Monday and I don’t see them next month…”

“That’s not fair!” Carrie snapped, “You should at least get weekends! A week every two months, what bull!”

He waved his hand and sighed, “It’s how it is, Carrie. I fought but it didn’t work…I just…settled. I’m happy I get to see them at all…”

Carrie seemed very displeased and Kurt frowned, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully. In truth, he could tell Mura hated the situation with a passion but…but what could he do? That…that really sucked.

“Now, your story” he said, reclining back.

“I don’t know, that story didn’t make me chuckle, it made me sad” she pouted.

Mura smirked, “A deal is a deal, Care. Spill. Do you know Hito and I spent two years looking for you? I want to know what happened.”

Carrie sighed but pretty much told all the details of the story, only neglecting the minute. It was odd hearing this story, in all honesty. Kurt hated how it sounded…and apparently Mura did too as he stared at her in something acute to disbelief.

“…So let me get this straight…FIRST, I’m not sure how ‘beware of Will’ translated into LIVING with him, Carrie.”

“I know…” she mumbled.

Mura grunted, shaking his head, glaring at his cup, “…I…I’ll admit, I’m more than a little disappointed in you. Drugs of all things. But…but I’m glad that you were headstrong enough to have gotten out.”

Carrie sighed as he shook his head again, “Haru KNEW where you were, that idiot…”

“Don’t even talk about that bastard asshole” glared Carrie, “He was just obsessed with the drugs, he didn’t give a flying f—k about me or anything else.”

Mura cocked a brow before oddly shrugging, “I suppose…”

“You suppose?! Are you siding with him?” snapped Carrie.

“Carrie…” Kurt approached cautiously.

“Not ONLY did he use me to improve relations with that bastard, he hindered Kurt’s recovery too! He was a parasite, the jerk-off!”

Mura was wide-eyed, staring at her, “I’m not too happy either with his actions, but…I mean, cut him a little slack. I think he learned his lesson…”

Carrie glowered and Kurt frowned, “Learned his lesson? Is he in jail?”

Mura was sipping his refill before pausing, staring at them, stunned, “Jail??”

Kurt’s brows furrowed as Carrie just huffed, “Yea, how else would he learn?”

“…Carrie…Haru’s dead.”

Carrie paused mid-rant and Kurt gawked for a moment. They stared at him as if he’d randomly grown another head in their presence…

“…What?”

Mura sighed, “Drug overdose…his mom found him in his bathroom after no one had seen him in days. Heroin…”

“B-but I-I JUST saw him” Kurt protested.

“He’s been dead for about two years” Mura murmured, frowning, “I’m sorry, I thought you guys knew…”

Carrie gaped and Kurt felt…ill…

…Dead?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ferry ride home was silent, Hayato asleep in Carrie’s lap. Kurt didn’t know what to say and she was still…stunned. The woman kissed Hayato’s forehead absently.

“Was there anything we could have done, Kurt?”

Kurt pondered over that for a moment before whispering, “Perhaps. But I think we both had other things on our minds…and somewhere along, we just…let everything else go.”

Carrie shook her head, wiping her eyes, “I…I would have…would I have died too?”

Kurt grimaced and hugged her against him, “No…we were fortunate, okay? We were very, very fortunate and we should just be grateful.”

“We can say that, right? We can say that because we’re alive but Haru…you went to school with him, right? You-you ever go over to his house?” she whimpered.

Kurt rubbed his temple, indeed, unfortunately, remembering how Haru’s house was, “His dad was a drunken discharged army salary man and his mom was…well, for lack of a better term, ‘trailer trash’…or pretty damn close to it.”

“He always tried to stay away. Neither of them ever cared…Will…Will played off of that need in people to get away, to find a place to go to…the only one that fell in without a reason was me” she laughed bitterly, “But…he could play the bass so well. I mean, he-he was a slacker but he could have done anything he wanted with that. But…no…”

Kurt kissed her forehead, shaking his head, not knowing what else to say…it was unfortunate. 

…Somehow, though, he knew life would carry on…and Haru would become a distant memory…

And that…that also was very unfortunate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dictionary of terms:

Goemon- From the show, Lupin the 3rd…oddly is a samurai despite the show being set at least in the 80s or 90s…

Lupin- Lupin the 3rd is a playboy thief…like Steiner!

Inuyasha- half dog-demon with white hair and doggy ears…I miss Inuyasha!

Sasuke- EMO boy from Naruto XP 

Meryl- From Magical Melody, Ronald’s niece that’s kind of…um, dark?

May- From various games like HM64, Back to Nature, Friends of Mineral Town, etc.

Mei- From Rune Factory, that really young looking one that could be 100 years old XP

Yue- From Rune Factory 2…that’s about all I know.

Ceffiena- From the Island of Happiness. And I apologize for making all the glasses girls easy, I have glasses myself but alas…they need some spunk.


	14. Back for the Second Time

_“Every time I look in the mirror…all these lines on my face gettin’ clearer. The past is gone; It goes by like dusk to dawn. Isn’t that the way? Everybody’s got their dues in life to pay…”_

Kurt watched, surprised once again. He really had forgotten Carrie could sing…

She’d been depressed over the Haru thing so he thought he’d suggest karaoke…she didn’t really want to go but they ended up going to a bar. Her uncles and aunts tagged along and eventually her cousins showed up…it was like a family reunion. But Carrie insisted on singing something after getting fairly drunk and darted on stage. Shocking really. But she started yelling out she needed a guitarist. Takeru volunteered on bass and that seemed to send Carrie into a fit of tears since Haru had been the bassist for her high school band…

After she calmed down from that, she needed a drummer and electric, apparently…Shawn decided he’d do drums and, surprisingly, Koji did electric. He sat on a stool, picking up the instrument, strumming absently for a moment before nodding.

_“Yeah, I know nobody knows where it comes and where it goes. I know it’s everybody’s sin. You got to lose to know how to win.”_

Her voice was amazing…what had she wanted to do before the drug stint?

_“Half my life is in books’ written pages. Lived and learned from fools and sages…you know it’s true, all the things come back to you!”_

_“Sing with me, sing for the year, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears! Sing with me, if it’s just for today. Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away” she crooned, “Sing with me, sing for the year, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears! Sing with me, if it’s just for today. Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away!”_

Koji went into an insanely impressive guitar solo…that guy had some pretty off the wall talents.

_“Dream on, dream on, dream on. Dream until your dreams come true” Carrie sang lowly, “Dream on, dream on, dream on. Dream until your dreams come through.”_

She swayed a bit, either from drunkenness or the music’s mood, as Koji did the brief guitar solo.

_“Sing with me, sing for the year, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears! Sing with me, if it’s just for today. Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away! Sing with me, sing for the year, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears! Sing with me, if it’s just for today. Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away!”_

There was fervent applause from the non-relatives in the bar and Carrie sighed, waving a hand. Kurt frowned when he remembered…

She wanted to be an actress…

He smiled softly when she laughed as someone requested ‘Dude Looks Like a Lady’. An actress…he frowned again and wondered…

Was she not pursuing her dream because of Hayato…?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Mm, last night was so much fun” Carrie groaned, grabbing a cup from the cupboard, “Except it feels like my head is going to split open…”

“Probably because of that tight bun” Kurt mumbled, drinking tea.

She glowered at him, her hair set in that particular style because she was going to work, “I have to make money, Kurt, and they’re not going to stand for my rebellious highlights.”

He sighed and set the mug down as she sat, eating a muffin. Stippling his fingers, his elbows on the table, he stared at her intensely for a moment before replying.

“Quit.”

She stopped mid-bite and stared at him, bewildered, “Quit?? I have to make money for my child, smart one.”

“I can do that…quit…and go back to school.”

Startled, she gazed at him in wide-eyed amazement before laughing, shaking her head and standing, “You’re cute.”

“I mean it!” he protested, “You should go back to school…”

“What school would take me, Kurt?” she demanded acerbically, “I got expelled! And you know what, it-it was stupid anyway!”

Kurt grimaced as she rushed out, slamming the door loudly behind her…that’s…that’s not what he was trying to do at all.

…He…well, he…impregnated her…it may have been the reason she left Will and drugs but…

But what if she had gotten out without that incentive? She…she could have continued to pursue her dreams…instead she had to throw out all that to make a settled environment for Hayato.

_“That’s being a parent though, Mu…”_

Kurt balled his fists and glared. That wasn’t true. Carrie didn’t have to abandon anything at all…

He was here now…

But now…to find a way to get her back in school…and as much as he loathed the idea…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Back into Hoshino? Impossible.”

Kurt glared, irritated at this man who would be his rival if Hayato didn’t exist, most likely. Mura sighed after making this statement, waving off Kurt’s anger.

“I’d love to see her back too, y’know? She would make an amazing actress” he murmured, “But Hoshino is unforgiving about things like disappearing and getting expelled.”

“Can’t her record just be cleared?” demanded Kurt, not knowing much about this system.

“Not…really” he shook his head before giving him an odd look, “Unless you married her, that is?”

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but that made him falter. Gaping, he blinked, “…Wha?”

“Marry her. She’d take your last name…you’d have to do some sneaky s—t but it’s been done” Mura shrugged.

“I-I want to get her in honorably!” Kurt blurted, “Sneaking like we’ve done something wrong. That’s-that’s ridiculous!”

Mura cocked a brow, crossing his arms, “Or…?”

“…She…she doesn’t want to marry me” Kurt mumbled miserably.

He expected the guy to be happy but instead he snorted loudly, “Yea, that’s cute.”

Kurt cocked a brow himself as he followed the guy up the street, “What’s THAT supposed to mean?”

Mura paused, his shoulder length raven hair tilting with his head, “I mean, it’s only been EIGHT years. I know I haven’t been around much but…s—t…I…I did…care about her.”

Kurt didn’t like where this was going…

“But low and behold, I see her after nearly a decade with her SON and her boyfriend…I guess it all worked out like I had thought it would” he mumbled miserably.

“And…how’s that?”

“She always just loved messing with me and I knew Carrie’s random declarations of love were just random so…so I just held out, knowing she’d find another guy…I…just had kind of hoped she…wouldn’t.”

Kurt’s eyes narrowed slowly, “…I see.”

“Don’t worry” snorted Mura sadly, “Even if you weren’t in the picture, I doubt it’d work.”

“She wrote in the back of a book that her goal in life was to get you to marry her” glared Kurt.

“You know what her aspiration was _before_ actress? Stripper.”

“…”

“Yea, she said no one ever ASPIRES to be a stripper so…” Mura chuckled, shaking his head, “In short, I’m nothing to worry about, really…I saw the way she looks at you, it’s…sickening.”

Kurt snickered, “Thanks.”

“No problem. Now back to this other deal” Mura waved a hand, “Hoshino won’t take her back all willy nilly unfortunately. HOWEVER, there’s a school, Nodame…”

“Nodame?”

Mura nodded, “Not as prestigious, but pretty nice all the same. Shou Asuka was able to transfer from there.”

Kurt blinked, surprised, the actress well-known for her movie roles, even having a few overseas, “But if Hoshino won’t take her back, why would this place take her?”

“Carrie’s got a prestigious family…drop some hints, move some cards around, boom, she’s in…”

Kurt grumbled, “Ugh! I said I wanted to get her in WITHOUT doing anything like that.”

Mura rolled his eyes, sighing, “I don’t think you understand how this works…the only way Carrie’s getting into the acting industry WITHOUT doing ‘anything like that’ is as a porn star. Otherwise, get ready to kiss some ass.”

Kurt let out a deep breath and mumbled, “Where is this Nodame then?”

It irritated him but he supposed he could see what Mura was saying…Carrie mysteriously disappeared but was very much alive, never having even informed the school that she was leaving or…anything. 

But he’d accomplish this…he’d get her back into school one way or another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Whaaa?” 

Yagami Jyun, cocking a brow at him as they sat in his office at the magazine he currently worked at. Kurt felt a tad weird, especially since the guy had half-naked women models skipping in and out, chatting with him. It was really awkward when they hit on him too…

“Oi, this is my cousin’s boyfriend, leave him alone” Jyun had commented crossly though.

Rubbing his brow, Jyun shook his head, “Has she said anything about this?”

“…No, I just…”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to see her do her thing again” Jyun shrugged, “But you can’t really _make_ her do it, y’know?”

“…I know” he sighed miserably, “I just…”

“I slept with a teacher there…” Jyun randomly said.

Kurt stared at him, stunned, as he seemed to muse, “We ended on a pretty good note too, since she wasn’t looking for anything serious…Shoko was her name, maybe? Yea, Shoko…”

Kurt wasn’t sure what to add to these ponderings as he picked up his cell and hummed as he went through his rather huge contact list…he pressed it to his ear before chuckling a little.

“I only call when I want something, eh? Maybe…”

Staring at his nails for a moment as he listened, he laughed, shaking his head, “That’s not true, Sho, not true at all…I do need something…and I’ll give you anything you want in return.”

A smirk crossed his face after a second, “EXCEPT that.”

He laughed again, “I’m sorry, Sho, the last thing this world needs is my spawn running around.”

Jyun grinned lazily, “At least we can agree…okay, my cousin, her name’s Carrie…think you can get her into Nodame? …My age.”

He cocked a brow, “Ouch lady, I’m in my prime.”

Kurt grimaced…Carrie wasn’t _that_ old…Jyun chuckled and sighed, “I know, but she acted a LOT when she was younger. She did The Rocky Horror Show and Les Miserables and all that other…stuff.”

Jyun closed his eyes and listened as the woman on the other end chattered. He smiled lightly, nodding, “Yea, her.”

He waited another moment before murmuring, “She…just had some things to overcome. And you know Hoshino. You could have had cancer and they’d think of an excuse for you not to return, y’know?”

The woman once again ranted and Jyun looked satisfied, “Awesome. I’ll tell her…thanks a lot, Sho.”

Clicking off, he smirked at Kurt, sighing airily, “I’ve sold my body and now she has a rehearsal on Monday.”

Kurt blanked, “Sold your…? Uh…I don’t think she’d like that.”

Jyun snorted, waving a hand, “Sho’s hot, it’s no loss to me.”

Kurt sighed, shaking his head, “So…Monday.”

“Monday, 4 p.m. sharp. Sho’s a slave.”

Kurt nodded rapidly, “Thanks, this is great.”

Jyun nodded and sighed, staring at his screen, “But if you’ll excuse me, I have another slave driver to please.”

Kurt nodded, leaving, excited to rush home and tell Carrie about all this…he wanted her to be do this, he wanted her to pursue her dreams…

…He wanted her to be happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hayato sat at the kitchen table, watching his mother cook and reading manga at the same time. Scraping potatoes, the woman sang in a rich octave.

_“There’s no time for us…there’s no place for us. What is this thing that builds are dreams…yet slips away from us? …Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever…? Oh…”_

Hayato blinked, confused, as she continued faintly.

_“There’s no chance for us. It’s all decided for us…this world has only one sweet moment set aside for us. Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever? Who?...Who dares to love forever? Oh, all love must die!”_

Hayato’s little brows creased as she hit a high note.

_“ I touch my tears… with your lips. Touch my world with your fingertips! And we can have forever. And we can love forever! Forever… is our today... Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever? Forever…is our today…”_

Carrie looked up out of the window and murmured softly…

_“…Who waits forever anyway…?”_

Little Hayato cocked a brow and asked: “Do you not love me anymore, mommy?”

Carrie gasped, turning and pulling him into her arms, “Of course I love my honey bunny!”

Hayato grumbled at the embarrassing nickname before questioning, “Daddy?”

“I love your daddy too.”

She squealed as arms wrapped around her waist, lips pressed tenderly to her cheek, “You’ve never told _me_ that.”

Carrie smirked and turned, hugging his neck, “I heart you.”

“Thanks” he snickered, hugging her tightly against him, murmuring, “I’m sorry about this morning…I didn’t really mean to upset you.”

Carrie sighed heavily, resting her cheek against his shoulder, “I know…I just…I wish I could.”

“But you can!”

Carrie stared, wide-eyed, at him as he looked almost excited, “I pulled some strings and all but you can have a chance to perform and get into Nodame.”

Carrie stared at him even more before turning around, smiling at Hayato, “Can you go upstairs for a minute, baby? Mommy has to throttle your daddy.”

It was Kurt’s turn to be surprised as their son who apparently had no idea what ‘throttle’ meant skipped away. Carrie turned around, her lips pursed, giving him a dark look.

“I can’t, Kurt, I don’t understand why you DON’T understand.”

“Why can’t you?” he demanded, “The only reason you think you CAN’T is because you don’t want me to take care of you.”

“I don’t!” Carrie retorted, “I don’t want to have someone ‘take care of me’, I don’t need it!”

Kurt just turned, irritated, before grumbling, “I…I HATE this though. I _hate_ knowing that because I-I…impregnated you--”

“Kurt! My God, I’d still be a crackhead if you _hadn’t_ impregnated me, not an actress!”

Kurt sighed deeply before shaking his head, “Fine then.”

He walked away and she mumbled, “Where are you going?”

“I don’t know” he answered vaguely.

“…I have to take care of my son, Kurt…my dreams are nothing compared to him” she murmured.

Kurt paused, sighing again, “But that’s just it, Car…he’s my son too…and I want to take care of him so you can take care of yourself too…”

Carrie stared after him before going back to cook, gazing at the food languidly. An actress…? A second chance…?

…Really?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunday night.

“Should I stay or should I go nowwww? Should I stay or should I go nowwww? If I go there will be trouble, but if I stay there will be doubleeee. So you’ve got to let me knooowwww, should I stay or should I goooo?”

Carrie smirked at her little brother as he strummed madly at his guitar, crooning out that song weirdly.

“Thanks, Take-chan, you’re really, really helping.”

The blond grinned toothily before sighing, “You should go though, Carrie. I mean, if Kurt really went out of his way to do all this for you then I think he’s serious.”

Carrie sighed, shaking her head, “If…if I DO happen to do this…and I…I, supposable, succeed…I won’t have time for him or Hayato and I don’t want that.”

“Do you still want to be an actress?” Takeru questioned.

Carrie grimaced and hugged her knees, bothered over this question most. Did she want to pursue that dream she crushed in order to be a good mother? Absolutely…but then, she didn’t do it to be a good mother and that was really more important to her than anything.

“Y’know, a lot of actresses ditch their husbands and are horrid parents to their kids. Or vice versa” Takeru mused suddenly, “I mean, that you’re so reluctant shows that you care too much to totally abandon them, right?”

Carrie paused and glanced at him, pondering, “…You think?”

“Yea…I’m not sure how many actresses sit around pondering over whether they should take the opportunity of a lifetime with their little brother.”

“But how many actresses put themselves in this situation?” she demanded, standing quickly, pacing, “I’m…I’m scared.”

Takeru sighed and shrugged, “He’s your son. He always will be…and you’ve shown him A LOT over his short existence already how much you love him. If you happen to blow this out of the water, you know that you’ll call him everyday or whatever is necessary.”

Carrie sighed, sitting again, resting her cheek on his shoulder, “…Can I depend on Kurt, itoto…?”

“I think so. Kurt loves Hayato as much as you do, any one can see that. And he loves you too so I think, at least to humor him, you should do this…” Takeru murmured before adding, “And y’know, you’re not leaning on him, right? You’re both going to start acting as more of a whole, as a single unit parent couple…he wants to support you so in turn you have to support him…I think you should trust him.”

Carrie went silent for a moment before sighing, putting a loose chokehold on her brother’s neck, “Sure you aren’t going to become a therapist, baby boo?”

Takeru snorted, his now purple and black hair tossing, “Yea, I can see it now…what’s your problem? Maybe you’re just insane, why the hell are you telling me? …Oh yea, that’s my job. Well still, screw you.”

Carrie laughed, shaking her head, “You’re great.”

He kissed her cheek sweetly, sighing, “You’ll continue to support my aspiration, right?”

“Of course, punk” she sighed again, smiling, “Just don’t f—k it up.”

He grinned lazily, “I won’t.”

Carrie stood, feeling a little satisfied. She could do this, she could…she just…had to depend on Kurt…

It scared her but…but she really, really should have known by now that her Kurt, the father of her beloved child, was no Will…

…She could trust him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hayato giggled as Joe tossed him in the air. Kurt hammered a nail into the house he was…single-handedly building. He smirked at his brother who was on his own little planet as of late since he was going out with Hotaru. 

“You think you can, uh, help me here, bro?” 

“You’ve got it under control” Joe sighed, continuing to play with Hayato.

Hayato laughed happily, “I’ll help you daddy!”

Kurt sighed and chuckled, standing and snatching him away, “I’LL play with my son for a bit while your uncle works on masonry.”

Joe pouted but sighed, getting to work, as Kurt sat, resting Hayato on his knee. Hayato smiled at his dad.

“You think mama’s okay?”

“I think so” Kurt smiled.

Though, in all honesty, he wished he could have gotten more of a time period between this rehearsal and when he told her. Carrie was nervous and it HAD been eight years since she’d last acted…he was scared for her. But at the same time, he had complete faith in her…she was Carrie.

Kurt kissed Hayato’s forehead and murmured, “Your mama may have to go to school like you do now, Haya…”

The little boy’s nose wrinkled, “Poor mama.”

Kurt laughed and sighed, “She wants to though…and I want you to help me support her as much as we can. She won’t be around as much maybe but this will make her happy, this going to school thing. Can you help me out?”

Hayato nodded firmly, “If it makes mama happy.”

Kurt sighed, cuddling the boy, “You’re a good kid, Haya…”

“Wow, you two are too cute.”

Kurt jumped, surprised, as Carrie appeared magically behind them. She was deadpanned and Kurt felt his stomach looped. Oh no…

“How’d it go, baby?”

Carrie sighed, looking away, shrugging. Hayato scowled, “Were they mean to you at school, mama? I’ll beat them up!”

Carrie finally laughed, her eyes glowing, walking over and hugging him, “That’s okay, baby, mommy doesn’t need you out doing hits for her yet.”

Kurt tilted his head, frowning, “So…?”

Carrie stared at him seriously before smiling broadly, saying simply, “I’m in.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

© Dream On by Aerosmith is the song at the beginning performed by Carrie in the bar. Dude Looks Like a Lady is also by Aerosmith…

© Who Wants To Live Forever? by Queen is the song Carrie sang when cooking dinner. 

© Should I Stay or Should I Go by The Clash is what Takeru was singing to convince Carrie to go for it.


	15. Diary of May

_Hayato watched the girls dart around, squealing. He felt incredibly awkward but he really wanted to climb that tower…one of the girls looked down from her perch there and waved._

_“Hi!”_

_Hayato swallowed hard, remembering what Uncle Joe said and waved back shyly, “Hi…”_

_She swung her legs rapidly, staring down at him, “You can come up if you want.”_

_Hayato was torn…he was scared to death of the girl yet the opportunity to climb the tower weighed heavily against that. With a soft sigh, he grasped the rungs of the ladder and climbed, choosing the latter._

_Arriving at the top, the girl scooted over to allow him to sit. She gave him his space, something he greatly appreciated. She looked up, her black hair silky, and remarked._

_“This place is cool. They have foam swords and that huge dragon and everything.”_

_Hayato blinked, having not noticed the replica weapons nor the inflatable dragon outside the tower. He grabbed the sword colored blue and was ready to attack the air filled beast. But he paused, imagining the girl saying something about how it was silly to attack something that wasn’t alive or what not…then he’d be embarrassed._

_Except…_

_“I want to attack it too!”_

_She grabbed the red sword, sliding down the twirly slide before bouncing and swinging at the lifeless foe…Hayato watched in amazement for a bit before deciding he had to join her, girl or not…_

_He laughed as she clung to the beast’s head, the material it consisted of quite durable. Bouncing, he landed on its back and commanded it to charge forward. At one point, the dragon even became a makeshift magical pirate ship, the girl sitting on his head being the lookout and various stranger children being their enemies._

_“Yar…we be approaching the tower now, Cap’n…” she’d said in a rather impressive pirate brogue._

_“Aye, matey” he agreed, pretending to peer out at the open seas that was the moon bounce._

_“This is cool” the girl suddenly said, sighing, “I wish I had a tower.”_

_“My dad made me a tree house. It’s really like a house too!” Hayato replied._

_“Aww, that’d be fun too! My mom would never let us do anything like that though” the young girl pouted._

_“May-day, we have to go, honey! You can play with Hayato another time!” called Mura from the outside world._

_Hayato pouted, having to admit he was having a lot of fun despite her being a girl. But May giggled, leaping down and doing an awesome in mid-air twirl before landing and waving at him._

_“Bai-bai, Hayato! I want to see your tree house!”_

_He nodded and waved back, not knowing what to make of this situation…but she was cool…_

_May…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I think I want to drop out of school again.”

Kurt sent Carrie a look as he watched television, the blonde sitting in his lap and reading Othello. Her nose wrinkled, sniffing, “I mean, why do I have to read this stuff?”

“So you don’t end up being like one of those airhead actresses that don’t know Survivor from Lord of the Flies” he answered, monotone.

She snickered, punching his shoulder before resting her head on it, reading silently. He smiled at her, brushing her hair aside and burying his nose in her locks. It’d been two months and everything seemed to be coming up roses…she was enrolled in theater classes, having thankfully quit her job to focus on schooling. He was perfectly capable of paying for everything anyway…she hated that but he insisted. He’d even pay for her schooling but alas, she was dead set on doing at least that.

“Let’s have sex tonight” she randomly said, still absorbed.

Kurt cocked a brow and snorted, “You need energy for school, baby, and the mood I’m in, you wouldn’t even be able to get out of bed tomorrow…”

She grinned lazily, “Are you sure that’s not you? I usually have no issues with that…”

He chuckled huskily, “Believe me, you’ll see _exactly_ what I mean once the weekend rolls around...”

She laughed softly as the phone rang. Kurt reached over to grab the device and stared at the caller ID. His navy eyes darkened and he looked ready to set it back down. Carrie’s brows furrowed and she snatched it from him before he could…before slapping his arm.

“Kurt, it’s Mura!”

“I’m fully aware of that.”

She rolled her eyes, “You’re so ridiculously jealous, it’s annoying as f—k!”

Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes as well, as she answered, “Mu?”

Kurt sulked. That damn nickname…she blinked, “Really? …Whaaa? No way...OH MY GOD, I want to meet this bitch. I’d kick her ass.”

Kurt cocked a brow as Carrie grunted, “Yea, yea, still the mother of your children, whatever.”

Kurt stared at her, wide-eyed, thinking conversations like these made him and Mura look kind of crazy for liking this woman. 

“You better not. If I did ever meet her, I’d knock a new personality into her” Carrie sighed.

She laughed after a moment, shaking her head, “Yea, I try. So you want to bring them by? My cousin’s kids and Hayato just run the streets until dinner so they should be fine.”

Carrie laughed again, “Yea, my son’s a total gangsta’, Mura, really. Seriously, they’d be fine… Sure, sure, no problem.”

She bid him farewell and clicked off, handing the phone back to Kurt to replace on the receiver. Kurt stared at her as she continued to read the book, wondering what that conversation was about.

“…And…what was that?” he finally asked, seeing as she wasn’t going to tell him, apparently.

“Oh yea, that whore decided she was going to fly off to Cancun with her masseuse and dropped the girls off to Mura when he has to go over and do some internships in Nagoya. His mother and father are in Beijing for a business trip so the girls have nowhere to go and he doesn’t want to leave them in a hotel for hours in Nagoya so I’m going to take them.”

Kurt stared at her plainly and she cocked a brow at him, “What?”

“YOU? You as in the YOU who goes to school for half the day?”

Carrie rolled her eyes, “They’re little girls, Kurt, they’re not difficult.”

“There are FOUR of them!”

She waved a hand, “Incidentals. And there are three. Mei is hell bent on staying with Mura.”

“Well yay, that’s THREE little girls now” he said sarcastically.

Carrie sighed, “It’s exactly like taking care of Hayato when they’re that age. They wake up in the morning, give them some cereal and let ‘em go. Lunch, they’ll scurry home, have some PB and J ready, they’re set. By dinner, I’ll be home and I can handle the baths and stuff. It’ll be fine.”

Kurt felt reluctant but if she put it that way… “Where are they going to sleep? Hayato would have an aneurysm if we put them in his room.”

“The guest room, I suppose” she mused, “I’ll go get two more cots or futons or something and they’ll be set.”

Kurt tilted his head, perplexed, “You really DID think all this out…”

“Of course!” she said cheerfully before biting her lip, whispering into his ear, “Course, that means we can’t have sex this weekend so it’s now or never…”

Carrie giggled as he hefted her over his shoulder without a second thought and carried her up the stairs. Well, everything seemed to be working out well…

But how would Hayato handle it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Okay ladies…what’s your cereal preference?” Kurt asked slowly, having a pad of paper in his hands.

May, Meryl, and Yue sat demurely on the couch, Hayato not having returned from school yet…just him and them for a bit. He thought he’d try to get some shopping out of the way…

“Lucky Charms!” they all chimed.

He paused, looking up at them, wondering if they were serious… “Really?”

“Yup!”

He scratched the back of his head, a tad surprised, expecting to have to go get some expensive obscure cereal produced in Europe…Lucky Charms were something him and Hayato ate…but hey, they were good…

“Okay, well, that’s easy” he said, shaking his head, “Anything in particular you like to drink?”

The girls exchanged a tentative glance as if trying to decide something. He smiled some, blinking, “If you guys like something separate, that’s cool too, I have no problem.”

“Mama doesn’t let us drink soda” Yue finally responded.

“Daddy does, however, in moderation” Meryl said rather maturely.

Kurt stared blankly, unsure how to handle that, “Well…I guess I’ll go with your dad since he’s supposed to be watching you…”

This seemed to excite them, getting another unison consensus, “Sunkist!”

Also another beverage he enjoyed. Dropping the pad of paper, he blinked, “Ladies, this may go better than I expected…”

“But Kurt-san” Yue said respectfully, “I like Chai Tea with my breakfast.”

“And I like Columbian brewed expresso!” May chipped in.

“I’m fine with either” Meryl tacked on.

Kurt stared at them, a tad surprised, “…Coffee?”

They nodded rapidly and he scratched the side of his face, bewildered, “…Okay…coffee’s…good.”

Well, they were rich so he guessed there had to be some perks. Except…they were six. Picking up his pad, he wrote down these requests before murmuring back everything Mura told him.

“Yue, you’re allergic to peanuts…Meryl is allergic to soy…and May is allergic to latex…all very doable.”

Handing the remote to them, he replied, “I have to go take care of some things on the phone so you guys can watch television then we can go to the store.”

“Okay!”

He went into the kitchen and made some calls around for contracting deals since he agreed to do the paperwork in order to stay home with the kids…after a moment, he returned to the living room and was surprised. They were watching a…truck rally, squealing delightedly as trucks…ran over cars. 

…Wow, Mura’s kids were weird…but that was cool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I think I’m gay.”

Carrie glanced up from rolling onigiri with a marked smirk, “Kurt, unless you’re saying I look like a man, you’re at least bi.”

He snorted and hugged her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, “They made me watch Project Runway all day…and I kind of liked it.”

Carrie laughed, “That show’s just very absorbing, baby.”

“I guess…” he sighed.

They were in the living room, currently playing Rock Band with Hayato, something he adored greatly…perhaps to the point he could look past them being girls.

“He looks comfortable” Kurt commented, releasing Carrie.

“I know, it’s so cute!”

Kurt smirked at that before sighing, dropping into a chair and watching the girls laugh as they sang and played their model instruments. He frowned.

“I want a daughter.”

Carrie paused and cocked a brow back at him, “Really?”

“Yea, really…”

“I dunno, I feel bad for Mura. Once that whole PMS thing rolls around, he’s got it times four…”

Kurt chuckled, “I said I want A daughter, not FOUR.”

“Well, you see how twins run in my family…” she said coyly.

“I MIGHT be able to deal with twins” he snickered.

Carrie tilted her head at him, wondering if he was really, really serious…another baby. He was picking at a thread on his torn knee leg, looking kind of solemn. Carrie sighed, wandering over and hugging his shoulders, kissing his cheek tenderly.

“Once I’m done with school, maybe?”

He shrugged simply, “I’m just mouthing off, I’m fine with Haya.”

She nuzzled his cheek, shaking her head faintly, “No you’re not…”

Kurt was silent before turning his head away, “I…I don’t know, I’d really, really be fine with our son if I’d just…I don’t know, got to hold him…at least once…”

Carrie sighed and hugged him tighter, “I’m sorry, baby…”

She bit her lip as he just smiled simply and walked away to watch the kids…it was sad, really…

Being with Kurt really did make her regret her choice more and more…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“…You got something to tell me, bro?”

Kurt looked up from the newspaper, blinking at Joe before smirking. The girls were eating at the table drowsily and Hayato was at school. 

“They’re Carrie’s ex-boyfriend’s kids.”

Joe stared at him before questioning, “And…how does that work?”

“I don’t know, it’s Carrie.”

“Kurt-san! I’m not supposed to have soy!” Meryl squealed.

“Oh sh--” Kurt squeaked, taking the coffee from her, “No, no, don’t drink that then…”

“I take my coffee with soy” May added helpfully.

“Okay…” he sighed, handing the cup to her, frowning, “You okay…Meryl?”

She nodded and he sighed, shaking his head. He may have hated the guy for being a past love interest of Carrie’s but he tipped his hat to him for keeping all these quirks straight. The girls finished their coffee and ran off to play out in the yard. Joe sat, picking up the kettle he’d put the coffee in and sniffed it before flinching.

“Good Lord, that’s STRONG.”

“Seriously, I’d be buzzed as hell…but they’re just normal, it’s amazing” Kurt shook his head, drinking his tea.

“My little buddy’s getting along with these girls?” Joe questioned, pouring himself some of the brew.

“Yep, that’s my boy…”

“Well anyway, I need advice…I want to take Hotaru somewhere really, really nice.”

“She get a kick out of you cooking your own food?” Kurt questioned, cocking a brow.

Joe cocked a brow as well, “Maybe…?”

“Melting Pot.”

Joe seemed to ponder as Yue wandered back in, holding the paper, “Here’s the paper, Kurt-san!”

“Arigato” he smiled at her.

She giggled and skipped off back outside as he sighed, glum. Joe blinked absently, “What’s your problem?”

“…I don’t know.”

Joe gave him a look saying he didn’t believe him. Kurt sighed, leaning forward and looking at the girls from the window as they jumped rope…

“…I think I want another kid.”

Joe snorted, “What’s wrong with Hayato?”

“Nothing at all” Kurt shook his head, sighing as he inhaled the scent of his herbal tea, “I just…you know, I look at the millions of baby pictures Care has of him but…but it just makes me feel so…depressed. My son…I mean…I never even got to hold him when he was a baby, to watch him…progress to this.”

“That’s not exactly your fault though” Joe pointed out, drinking.

“I know but…but I still wish. I…I want to hold my newborn…I want to see the first steps, hear the first words…I…I want to be there” Kurt whispered.

“So what are you saying? Carrie’s telling you she doesn’t want any more?”

“She…she said after school is done” he mumbled, “So…who knows.”

Joe rolled his eyes, “ ‘So who knows’? Why do I get the idea there’s something up with THAT?”

Kurt stared at the tablecloth before biting his lip, “…You know on the soccer team, they’ll call out names announcing the players, right? You know how they call out Haya…? _Izumi_ Hayato.”

Joe’s brow furrowed before nodding, “I kind of wondered why he never took your name.”

“Why should he? I’m his dad, doesn’t mean I’ve married into his family.”

Joe grunted, “Last I checked, Carrie married into _your_ family. Y’know, she’d be an INABA.”

Kurt pinked a little, looking away, “Carrie’s the type that wouldn’t take my name. She’d say it sucks or something.”

“Wasn’t there a dancer in America named Carrie Ann Inaba? That’d be kind of bizarre.”

Kurt sighed, “Well, her middle name’s not ‘Ann’…”

“Pop the question, bro” Joe shrugged, “I think you don’t give your girl enough credit sometimes.”

Staring at his older brother incredulously, Kurt shook his head, commenting, “This from the guy who forced me to have a paternity test and pretty much questioned Carrie at every turn.”

Joe sighed, “I’m a changed man.”

Kurt snorted and Joe mock-glowered at him before draining the rest of the mug, standing, “Well, I’m going to go climb a couple mountains before digging a ravine. Maybe that’ll get through half of this caffeine hype.”

Kurt laughed, waving him off, “Have fun.”

Watching his brother almost bounce off, he stared at the ceiling, blushing faintly.

Carrie…ELIZABETH Inaba…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hayato led his visitors through the streets of Mineral Town towards the meet up spot where him, Iori, and Skye met. The girls were curious about them, it seemed, and curious about his tree house.

“Are your cousins cool?” questioned Meryl.

“Uh huh” Hayato confirmed confidently.

They arrived at the rock near the Goddess pond, an area that hadn’t changed at all over the years. It still had the hot spring which people tended to visit less and less but the mysterious legend of the Harvest Goddess drew some tourists. Hayato waved to his cousins who were sitting on the rocks, awaiting their arrival. Skye leaped down first and blinked, cocking a brow.

“What’s this?” he questioned, a tad bewildered.

“These are mama’s friend’s kids” Hayato explained, “This is May, Meryl, and Yue.”

Iori leapt down, respectfully bowing, “Doozo yoroshiku. I’m Iori.”

“Skye” Skye nodded.

Meryl crossed her arms, staring at Skye almost suspiciously, “I thought you said all your cousins were the same age as you, Hayato.”

“Well, Skye’s five months older, I think?” Hayato amended.

Meryl stared at him seriously, “You’re too tall.”

Skye raised a brow, “Am I?”

“Yea, and pale.”

“I’m one fourth German…”

“Yea, and Uncle Steiner is really, really tall” Hayato added.

Meryl propped her hands on her hips, seeming rather unimpressed, “I suppose.”

Skye seemed rather sulky at that before Yue interjected, “Meryl is distrustful of tall men since our mother’s boyfriend is tall, you see, and he’s mean.”

Meryl ‘hmph’d’ and Skye stroked his chin, staring at her cautiously, “Why’s that?”

“Because he’s a jerk face” Meryl stated simply.

Skye said in a debonair tone that could knock any woman off her feet, “I promise you, I’m nothing but a simple gentleman with genes that make me taller than usual…”

Meryl wasn’t entirely taken but seemed placated, “Fair enough.”

Iori frowned, “I thought we were going bike riding, Hayato? It’s not fair if they don’t have bikes as well.”

“It’s fine, we won’t interfere with your plans” Yue said politely.

“Speak for yourself!” May pouted, “I want to ride a bike.”

Meryl sighed, rubbing her brow, “May…need I remind you that’s…not quite something mother allowed us to learn?”

Skye, Hayato, and Iori stared at them, shocked, “You don’t know how to ride a bike??”

Meryl shrugged, “Mother said it’s not dignified enough.”

“What a load of crap” Skye snorted.

Meryl smirked at that as Hayato sighed, scratching his head, “How are we going to get up the mountain then?”

Skye sighed, sitting his bike up, “I guess they can ride on the back.”

Hayato looked startled but Iori tilted his head, “Do you girls mind?”

Meryl crossed her arms thoughtfully, May shaking her head ‘no’, and Yue blushed, “I…I suppose it shouldn’t be an issue.”

“Awesome” Skye commented.

Meryl sighed, “I guess I’ll ride with you. You’ll block out the sun.”

Skye smirked broadly, “Glad to be of service.”

Hayato watched, almost horrified, as Yue climbed on with Iori and clutched his back fearfully. But he just laughed, reassuring her that he wouldn’t let her fall…Hayato was freaking out over the ‘hugging’ part. May giggled and leapt on.

“I’ll hold your shoulders, Hayato!”

Hayato blinked at her before huffing indignantly, “Y-you can do what they’re doing if you want.”

She tilted her head, probably confused and for good reason. But he climbed on, shakily starting off as her tiny arms encircled his stomach. May giggled.

“It’s so cool, Hayato! It’s like all those movies you see with people riding motorcycles!”

He blinked, not having considered that, “You’re right!”

May was good at that, he realized, finding that nice silver lining that made everything feel all right. He supposed that’s why he felt rather comfortable with her…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I can’t believe they fell asleep” May pouted.

“Me either…” Hayato agreed lazily.

They’d arrived at his tree house after some trekking in the mountains…the girls were very impressed with his little home away from home. They were going to play cards but as soon as Hayato was able to find them in the ‘attic’ with help from May, the others had dozed off. Meryl had haphazardly fallen into Skye’s shoulder and his head was half hovering in space and half rested on her head. Yue had rested her head on Iori’s knee, having grown very fond of him over the last few hours.

Still, really.

He sighed and pouted, “I’m bored.”

“Mm.”

“What should we do?” Hayato asked.

May blinked innocently at him, “I saw something my mama did once that I thought was really cool!”

“What was that?” Hayato questioned.

She giggled and leaned in close to his face. He backed away, blushing, “W-what are you doing?”

May pouted, “Hayato seems to not like me.”

“Th-that’s not true” he flushed, “B-but girls…they kind of scare me.”

She giggled again, “Do I scare you?’

“No…not really” he admitted.

“Hayato, my daddy and mommy aren’t together anymore so I want you to promise something. Since I’m the only girl you’re not scared of and you’re the only boy besides daddy that has been nice to me, I want you to promise!”

Hayato nodded, “Promise what?”

“You have to take my virginity.”

Hayato was confused, “What’s that? Why would I take it?”

“I don’t know but I heard one of my cousins say it on the phone” she nodded, “And it sounds important!”

“But if it’s important, why would I get it from you?” he asked, growing more and more puzzled.

“Because silly, it’s something important that you give to someone you like!”

“Oh…okay, you can have mine too then.”

“Yay!”

“I hope I don’t need it to live though” Hayato pondered, “Because then I made a bad promise.”

“I don’t think you need it to live because my cousin’s still alive” May informed.

“That works then” he said happily before tilting his head, “Now what? You said your mom had something cool you wanted to try?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt stared at the television, absorbed in it’s contents as Jyun was talking in the kitchen with Carrie. He’d wanted to talk to her about what Joe and him had discussed but alas, Jyun had tagged along with her and they were pretty engrossed with their conversation so he supposed it could wait until later. He scowled at the clock when the door opened. Hayato had been out way late…

The little boy waved at him happily as he started into the kitchen. Kurt nodded before his brows furrowed, something catching his attention. Holding his arm out, he stopped Hayato.

“Reverse.”

Hayato backed up and Kurt took his chin, turning his head to the side…

“……Hayato…what…are you doing with a hickey?” Kurt asked, beyond disturbed.

Hayato blinked, so innocent it nearly killed Kurt, “Hickey? May put that cool marking there though.”

Kurt stared at him, gaping a tad before picking him up and walking into the kitchen. Carrie glanced back and cooed.

“Yay, my baby’s home.”

Kurt used his free arm to turn Hayato’s head, “With a hickey.”

Carrie stared blankly as Jyun, the miscreant, laughed, “Wow Carrie, he beat us by a year.”

Kurt stared at him, lost, as Carrie scowled, “Hayato, you’re about ten years too early for that, baby boo, who did that?”

He pouted, not saying anything as that probably seemed like snitching, but Kurt responded, “He said May.”

Carrie scratched the back of her head, blinking rapidly before grabbing her drink, “Well…I guess I’ll inform Mura and tell him what she did…”

“She shouldn’t get in trouble!” Hayato cried, “I gave her one too!”

Soda spurted from Carrie’s mouth and Kurt felt the blood drain from his face…Jyun bit his lip before commenting.

“Well…I’m sure daddy will love that.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Mura will kill me.”

Kurt groaned, face down in his pillow, “WHY? WHY are things happening that are making me feel bad with your stupid ex-boyfriend?”

Carrie sent him a dull, sulky look, “Well he’s definitely your son with the size of that mark.”

Kurt blushed and scowled, muttering, “My hickeys aren’t that bad…”

Carrie snorted and sighed, “What’s the chances it’ll heal in two days?”

“Zero.”

“Not even a one percent chance?”

“A half, maybe.”

Carrie sighed, sitting up, “I won’t be able to sleep if I don’t tell him.”

Kurt sighed and turned over as she dialed Mura’s number.

“Hey Mu…uh, yea, your daughter’s are fine” she laughed anxiously.

She went quiet for a second before laughing _way_ too weirdly, “What are you talking about? I don’t have a lying laugh. You’re just making things up. I’m not lying or keeping anything from you.”

Kurt raised a brow at her, glancing at her over his shoulder as she groaned, “But…I do ramble.”

She rubbed her face, “Okay, uh, while…the kids were playing…seems Hayato and May thought it’d be cute to…suck--”

Carrie had the most aghast look on her face Kurt had ever seen as she screamed, “MURA!”

Kurt had to bite the inside of his mouth, “Well…they might have neglected some details.”

Carrie hit him in the head with a pillow gingerly as she sent him a death glare, “Mura, for the love of God, I was NOT going there. You AND Kurt are both twisted!”

She grunted as Mura apparently apologized, “Yea, yea…but I was going to say they decided to suck each other’s neck…you know, May had a bit of a hickey to show for the efforts as does Hayato.”

Kurt could hear the line go silent and Carrie grimaced, “Mu…?”

She pouted as his voice escalated, “I’m sorry! Honestly, Hayato is petrified of girls, I don’t know how that turned into letting them suck his neck and him returning the favor!”

Pouting even more, “Mura, I’m sorry, don’t get them. I promise nothing else like this will happen…”

Carrie frowned, “I don’t know the details. May said she was just doing something she saw back at home and thought was coo--…yea, I guess at her mom’s house?”

Carrie sighed, “I really am sorry about this, Mura, I feel awful.”

Playing with her hair, she smiled vaguely, “Okay, will do. I’ll see you later.”

Clicking off, Kurt blinked, “And…what’d he say?”

“He’s deeply upset that our son has given his daughter a hickey. However, since she started it, he’ll let it go and even apologized for the mishap…he told me to tell the girls to not do anything they see in their mother’s house.”

Kurt snickered, “Apparently.”

“I still feel kind of bad. We’re supposed to be watching them” she murmured, laying her head on her pillow.

“Yea, I do feel bad…” Kurt sighed.

After a moment though, he cleared his throat, “I, uh, didn’t get to ask you in the excitement of the evening but…Joe and I were talking earlier…”

“Mm, ‘bout him and Hotaru?” she mumbled.

“Well, yea, but…he brought up something else…I…I think he made a good point. I…I…haven’t really known how to ask, it seems rather serious but…Carrie…have you ever thought about marr--…” he stopped, getting the feeling something was off.

Peeking over her shoulder, he sighed when he found she was asleep. Smiling faintly, he brushed a lock from her face and kissed her cheek.

“G’night…I love you.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Sweet mother of Mary.”

Carrie and Kurt grimaced at Mura’s rather stunted explosion since May was standing right there. His eye was twitching though as he stared at the marking adorning his beloved baby girl’s neck. 

“It’s not THAT bad” Carrie insisted.

“You can take a loan out on that thing!”

Mura buried his face in his hands, “Your mother would never let me see you again.”

May grasped his hands, pouting, “I’ll just say a bug bit me, daddy.”

“Something bit her all right…” Kurt mumbled under his breath.

Carrie stepped on his toe as Mura sulked, “Thanks honey…however, daddy does get you guys for another week so I think we’ll be okay.”

May looked happy as Mura sighed, stroking her hair, “Otherwise, everything else went okay?”

“Uh huh! Kurt-san made my coffee just like you do!” May said happily.

“I see…”

Kurt smiled down at her, “It’s been nice having them here, actually.”

Carrie rolled her eyes, “It’s made him want a daughter.”

Kurt blushed, pouting at her, as Mura chuckled, “A daughter, eh? Could be cute…”

Hayato peeked out from behind the kitchen door and Carrie sighed, shaking her head, “He’s afraid you’re angry with him.”

Mura smiled darkly, “Might not be too far from the truth.”

Carrie whined, “Mura, they’re six. He doesn’t have hormones yet, they were just mimicking what they’ve seen.”

Mura sighed miserably, “I know…and I know exactly what my daughters have probably seen…no more doing what your mom does, okay?”

They all nodded and all started out the door. Mura sighed as the girls ran off to bid Iori and Skye, who were waiting outside, good-bye. May turned to Hayato and smiled at him.

“Remember your promise, Hayato!”

“Okay!”

“What promise is that?” questioned Carrie.

“I’m going to take her virginity” Hayato nodded.

A pen drop could be heard as May nodded happily, “I’m going to take his too!”

Mura stared plainly back at Kurt and Carrie before Kurt finally said, “So…they drink coffee, huh?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dictionary:

Survivor- one of the shows that set off reality television (why? T.T). Place some number of people on an island and vie them against each other via challenges and eventually they all get voted off the island until there is two…

Lord of the Flies- horrible story XD I hated the movie and the novel but it’s about these kids that end up on this abandoned island. They try to set rules however, they’re kids and hate rules and eventually start killing those that were sticking by the original leader until he was the only one left. I don’t really want to go much further than that.

Othello- Shakespeare. A Greek guy goes after an English woman? Something like that. There’s a manga called Othello so I’m going to go out on a limb and say they at least know about it in Japan…not that I stick to culture in the first place.

Lucky Charms- cereal with marshmallows in them shaped like horseshoes, clovers, pot of gold, stars, etc, etc.

Sunkist- Orange Soda

Project Runway- one of the most absorbing reality shows I’ve seen…for some reason. It’s about designing clothes and whenever we go on vacation, my entire family ends up watching it, lol…

Carrie Ann Inaba- it was bizarre, but I didn’t notice until way later that the female judge of American show ‘Dancing with the Stars’ name could be the same as Carrie’s…

(x) Lol, for some reason when the kids were riding their bikes up the mountains, I thought, man, I remember doing that in Harvest Moon…then I realized that you never had a bike in Harvest Moon and I was thinking of Pokemon. So just a warning that I’m getting old XD

(xx) Jyun says that Hayato’s a whole year early. Remember back in Chapter 7, Carrie recalled giving Jyun a hickey when they were 7.


	16. Snow Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I can't get the body of text to space out. I'll attempt to fix this later.

Kurt wandered into his home quietly, knowing full well that Carrie had started her regular routine…  
Sighing, he smirked at the blonde as he made his way into the living room. She was sleeping heavily, lying on the couch, absolutely dead to the world. Gentle snores made her chest rise and fall, her hair hanging in her face.  
Picking her up, he buried his nose in her hair and whispered, “Hey baby.”  
She didn’t respond as he carried her towards their bedroom. He rested her there before going to check on Hayato who was already asleep himself. Kurt had made dinner for the boy before realizing he was out of detergent for laundry. He smiled at the boy who’d put himself to bed…kissing his forehead, he closed the door, heading back.  
Carrie had curled up on her side, whimpering almost cutely as she clung to the soft blanket. Sighing airily, Kurt walked towards her and pulled off her socks and clothes, used to this routine already. Putting her in one of his shirts that she enjoyed wearing, he undressed himself before putting them both under the covers. Kissing her cheek, he whispered.  
“I love you.”  
She sighed sweetly and hugged his arm tightly as he cuddled against her back.  
He really couldn’t remember the last time they’d actually talked. It might have been WEEKS…  
But still, he smiled as he dozed off. He was okay with this too…  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 _“Look at me, I could never pass for a perfect bride…or a perfect daughter. Can it be I’m not meant to play this part? Now I see if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family’s heart…who is that girl I see? Staring straight back at me. Why is my reflection someone I don’t know? Somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I’ve tried. When will my reflection show who I am inside…”_  
Kurt stared at Carrie as she sang, drinking her tea…she’d been singing A LOT. She glanced at him and smiled, sheepish.  
“Sorry…I’m going to try and do a rehearsal soon so I’m working on my vocals.”  
He snorted, “You know I love your singing. Just don’t overexert yourself.”  
She sighed and wandered over to him, sitting in his lap, “I’m scared, Kurty…”  
“Of what?” he questioned.  
“Of…of failing.”  
He shook his head, hugging her tightly, “You’ve come too far, baby. Just give them the best of you…they can’t ask for more.”  
“Mm…” she murmured, resting her head on his shoulder, “I love you.”  
“I love you too” he whispered faintly.  
She stroked his hair before frowning, “You seem tense. Is something bothering you, boo?”  
Kurt sighed, rubbing his temple. Indeed…  
Today, his mother who he hadn’t really been spending much time with as the last time Joe and him tried to devote attention to her, she just talked constant smack about Carrie and it irritated the hell out of him. And when she started talking smack about _Hotaru_ , Joe’s BELOVED, well…Joe wasn’t associating with her either.  
But she called yesterday, saying her husband, their step-father, Wataru, was coming home from his overseas business trip and wanted to see them. While Kurt had no problem with his step-father, he ultimately wasn’t too interested in meeting with him. Alas, his mother said something very important had to be discussed so he better come. God…  
He smiled, shrugged, and rubbed her back, stroking her thigh, “Am I…tense?”  
Carrie smirked, “I don’t know, we’d have to have sex where I do all the work to reduce to risk of you leaving some…marks.”  
Kurt sighed coyly, tugging his ear, “I guess I can play the submissive one like always…”  
Carrie laughed and grasped his hand, leading him towards the steps. Kurt sighed to himself, pondering as she dragged him towards their room what exactly his mother had in store…  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“It’s not important. Not important at all” Joe pouted, scratching his neck, “And damn, why'd we dress up?”  
Kurt shrugged, his navy dress shirt open by a few buttons at the top, sipping his iced tea as they awaited the arrival of their parents, “Bright side is Wataru will distract her enough to leave us alone.”  
Joe seemed to muse this when a grunt came from beside them, “You boys…”  
They both glanced up at the man who would be their step-father...  
And uncle. Inaba Wataru...he was their father's brother.  
It had been one of the moot points with Joe and Kurt, really. Even to this day, Kurt couldn't even comprehend doing such a thing. If Joe died, he just could not feel comfortable marrying Hotaru...that could be his brother's WIFE. But alas...  
He pulled the chair out for his wife, an awkward smile crossing his face as they ordered drinks for themselves. He was a quiet man, most definitely. Kurt was kind of glad for that, though. He remembered friends complaining about their step-parents trying to be friends with them...but Wataru never forced it, never made them feel uncomfortable. He just made it clear that he was available if they needed anything and Kurt appreciated that...somehow though, he had a feeling something else was afoot.  
“You boys are looking well” he said after a moment.  
Kurt and Joe murmured some agreements. Wataru swallowed quite apparently before their mother looked at him seriously.  
“Let's get right to this.”  
Joe and Kurt cocked a brow as the woman glowered, “I don't agree with either of your decisions as of late.”  
Kurt rolled his eyes, wondering how it always came back to this...Wataru shook his head, “Yoshiko, I don't think this is such a good idea...”  
“It'd be better for them to gain some stability!”  
“Mother...I'm almost thirty damn years old, I don't need nor want your stupid idea of stability. I'm peachy” grunted Kurt, growing increasingly irritated.  
Wataru grimaced and scratched his head, “...Your mother seems to think I can...influence you boys and that's simply something I don't wish to do.”  
Yoshiko shot him a glare and Joe rolled his eyes, sighing, “I'm glad...even if you were our biological father, I don't think it'd matter.”  
Yoshiko sent Joe a plain look, “And that's exactly what we're here to discuss.”  
“Please, Yoshiko--” Wataru pleaded.  
“There's no reason to beat around the bush, it's quite simple, really” the woman shrugged.  
Kurt cocked a brow, wondering what she was talking about, “What's...quite simple?”  
The woman's gaze danced over both of them momentarily before she shrugged again, “Wataru is your father.”  
Kurt really wanted to punch something as this old conversation from his puberty years came up AGAIN. Joe just shook his head and sighed, “Mother, really...we accepted UNCLE Wataru as our step-father, but you're not going to force us to accept him as our FATHER.”  
“That's not what I'm trying to do” she said simply as the man meekly played with the edge of the table clothe, “I'm telling you he's your BIOLOGICAL father.”  
There was a dead silence for a moment and Kurt was pretty...confused. Joe just stared...it finally hit Kurt but it still puzzled him.  
“...What?” he got out slowly.  
“Inaba Wataru is your biological father...and Inaba Keniichi was your uncle” the woman said in 'simpler' terms.  
The atmosphere was as thick as lead.  
Kurt swallowed hard as Joe just gaped, understandably stupefied. Kurt, once again finding his words first, questioned in a hiss tone.  
“What...the hell are you talking about?”  
“I didn't find out until you were well into your teens” the woman said, so calm it only made him angrier, “I just thought it was best not to tell you.”  
Kurt was on his feet, a bitter irritation striking him as he yelled, “What the f—k is this, mother?! Why?! What are you trying to prove?!”  
“Sit down, Kurt” she scolded silently.  
“F—k this!”  
He ran out, not looking at his 'father' nor brother...it was just more bull. More and more bulls—t...he didn't stop his sprint until he was outside his door...staring at the house he shared with his family, he bit his lip and crashed down on the steps, clutching his head.  
“...What?”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Carrie Izumi squealed under her lips, fighting off the excitement as best she could. This was too great, too amazing, too unbelievable. This dream, this dream she'd wake up from, she thought. But while she was in it, she was ecstatic.  
Shoving the front door to her house open, she called happily, balancing on one foot as she pulled her shoes off, “Kurt?”  
No answer came and she blinked, looking down. His shoes were there...  
“Kurt, baby, are you here?” she called again.  
Scowling when no other response came, she glared over the house before her brow furrowed...the alcohol cabinet was wide open. Frowning deeply, she closed it, pondering if Hayato would ever do anything like that...she honestly didn't know her son's limits now, seeing as he'd already given a girl a hickey as well as promising to take her virginity and give his in return...  
Giggling softly at the memory of the look on Mura's face, she shook her head, knowing she'd passed Hayato on her way home and he was with his grandparents who probably wouldn't allow him to do any under-aged drinking. So it was Kurt...  
Wandering up the steps, she opened the door to her bedroom and smiled...Kurt was lying in bed, face down. Carrie's smile diminished though when she noticed the previously full bottle of Scotch was now half empty. Walking over, she sat beside him and rubbed his back.  
“Kurt?” she murmured gently.  
His navy eyes, bloodshot, opened after a couple moments and he smiled weakly, “Oh, hey, Carrie...”  
“What's wrong?” she asked immediately, “And don't say you were thirsty either...”  
Kurt sat up on his hands and knees, groaning as he clenched his head, “Damn...”  
Sitting up beside her, he kissed her faintly on the lips before wandering off down the steps. Carrie grunted and followed, her arms crossed.  
“You get a '2' for that attempt of changing the subject.”  
“How was school?” he asked instead.  
“5.”  
Kurt sighed and rubbed his face, shrugging, “Nothing, baby, nothing at all. I was just a little...tense.”  
Carrie scowled and sat beside him as he sat on the couch, “Tense about what?”  
Kurt gave her a rather irritated look before saying in a 'curt' tone she hadn't heard in forever, “Don't worry about it.”  
She stared at him incredulously, standing with her own irritation, “Well, ouch. I'm sorry I care, damn!”  
Kurt winced and quickly grasped her hand, “I had lunch with my mom, okay? You know she always puts me on edge...I'm sorry, I know you're just concerned but I don't want to worry you...”  
Carrie glanced at him, noting that his eyes seemed almost kind of despondent...she almost rolled her eyes. His mother sucked.  
Sitting back down, she cuddled into his side, resting her cheek against his chest, “Can I do anything to make you feel better then, baby?”  
“...Not really” he whispered sadly, “I'll...I'll be okay. Really, how was school?”  
Carrie squealed and he looked at her, surprised, as she hugged his neck, “I got a part in the show that's coming up, Macbeth!”  
Kurt arched a brow, “You're not that whore, Lady Macbeth, are you?”  
She shoved him, sticking out her tongue, “No, I'm Lady MacDuff, thank you very much. I say my stupid husband's run off and left me and my son.”  
Kurt's other brow rose, looking at her, wide-eyed, “I'm not sure I'm liking that part...”  
Carrie laughed, kissing his cheek as she rose, “I know, I know...”  
He smiled, forced it for her, “I'm glad though, baby...this is great.”  
Carrie smiled brightly before tilting her head, her smile fading, “You sure everything's okay, baby?”  
Swallowing to himself, not wanting to ruin her mood with his own, he shook his head, “I'm peachy.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 _ **What you get and what you see...  
Things that don't come easily.  
Feeling happy in my vein  
Icicles within my brain...  
“Cocaine...” ** Kurt whispered.  
He opened his eyes, the surrounding atmosphere muggy and thick with the smoke of cannabis. Lying on his back on the floor of Will's room, the place where he took so many hits of his killer, his bane...  
“Inaba Wataru is your biological father...and Inaba Keniichi was your uncle.”  
...His savior.  
Something blowing in my head  
Winter's ice, it soon will spread  
Death would freeze my very soul  
Makes me happy, makes me cold  
Groaning, covering his eyes, bright spots attacking his vision. No, that damned stuff...that damned stuff was responsible for so many bad things. Carrie had to wait seven years to get back on track with her dreams, he lost two years of his life recovering...Haru was DEAD.  
My eyes are blind but I can see...  
The snowflakes glisten on the trees.  
The sun no longer sets me free...  
I feel there's no place freezing me...  
But...  
“Inaba Wataru is your biological father...and Inaba Keniichi was your uncle”  
He wept, wept in his dreams because weeping in reality wasn't acceptable. His whole entire existence felt lost now with this. And look how his mother broke it to them? Like she was talking about the weather. That man they mourned...that wasn't their father?  
Crystal word with winter flowers  
Turns my day to frozen hours  
Fill my dreams with flakes of snow  
Soon I'll feel the chilling glow  
Cocaine.  
He used to snort the stuff for hours, didn't he? When he was a teenager...he did it to forget everything his mother forced him to do, the way he was supposed to act, the things he was supposed to accept...  
Things like his uncle being his biological father.  
A woman slithered on top of him, almost serpent like, and he stared at her lethargically in the cloudy dark room. She wasn't Carrie with her white hair and icy near white eyes...pressing against his body she whispered, hissed into his ear, incomprehensible things that he found all too comforting.  
Don't you think I know what I'm doing  
Don't tell me that it's doing me wrong  
You're the one who's really a loser  
This is where I feel I belong  
A withdrawal. Withdrawal.  
His body tensed, his hands shook, his body stressed to the point of breaking down, he cried out, begging, pleading...  
Let the winter sun shine on  
Let me feel the frost of dawn  
Lying snow blind in the sun  
Will my ice age ever come?  
The unidentified woman continued her venomous breaths into his ear, one taking on a level of clarity that all of the other words lacked.  
 **“Cocaine.”**_  
Gasping, Kurt sat straight up in bed, letting out a strangled sob, his body covered in sweat as he trembled. Carrie, asleep beside him, jumped herself, startled.  
“Kurt?? Are you okay? What's wrong??” she questioned, alarmed.  
He winced and laughed weakly, clenching his wrist with his other hand, shaking his head, “I...I just...had a bad dream, is all, baby. I'm sorry for waking you.”  
Carrie stared at him for a long while before tugging him back into bed, cradling her body against him, hugging his neck and stroking his back soothingly. Slowly, he calmed and relaxed. It was just a dream...  
...Cocaine...?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 _“How many special people change? How many lives are living strange? Where were you while we were getting high?”_ sang Takeru.  
Carrie glanced at him oddly, “Dude, that's a very strange song choice...”  
He grinned but continued, _“Slowly walking down the hall, faster than a cannonball. Where were you while we were getting high? Someday you will find me caught beneath a landslide in a champagne supernova in the skyyyy.”_  
Carrie smirked at her little brother before turning back to her script, “How long are you hiding out here, punk?”  
“Until mom and dad realize they won't miss me THAT much if I move to America” he answered solemnly.  
“You're their fourteen- year-old son, of course they'd freak sending you thousands of miles away!” Carrie exclaimed incredulously.  
Takeru rolled his eyes, waving his hand as if this were a mere minor detail. Carrie rolled her eyes as well, shaking her head.  
“I'd never let Hayato go.”  
“Yea right” he snorted, “If it were his DREAM, you'd let him, right?”  
She sighed, relenting, “Maybe...”  
The door suddenly swung open almost madly as Kurt breezed in like a tornado, going directly up the stairs with little less than a grunt as a greeting. Takeru raised a brow.  
“He seems...delightful.”  
Carrie sighed again, rubbing her temple, “He's been like that for nearly two weeks and he won't tell me why! Ugh, it's irritating...but shut up! You're distracting me!”  
“Maybe your man needs a little distraction” he remarked suddenly.  
Carrie looked up from her script at him, her gaze slowly turning to disbelief, “Come again?”  
“You know...” he clicked his tongue making a 'snick-snick' sound, “A little therapy in the sack...”  
Carrie stared at him for two very long moments before throwing her script book at him. He laughed as she got up, irritated, “I'm just SAYING, maybe he's feeling a little abandoned...this acting thing has been taking up a lot of your time lately.”  
“First off, NO, I don't ever want to talk about this with my baby brother” she grunted at him, “Second, I always make time for my stupid family so he SHOULDN'T feel abandoned!”  
“In the sack?”  
“If you say 'sack' one more time...” Carrie threatened, glaring at him menacingly.  
Takeru grinned, the devil, before a horrified look crossed his face, “Ane-san! Oh my God!”  
“What?” she groaned, not sure she wanted to hear anymore of her brother's musings.  
“You're not going to marry Kurt, are you?! That would suck! You'd be like, an Inaba, ugh!”  
Carrie was ready to demand what was wrong with that before pausing, startled, “...Eh? M-marry?”  
“Well, you have the son, you live together, he's helping you with school. Sounds pretty spouse-like...though I'd prefer you stay an Izumi. That way we'll be like the prestigious siblings in show business” he mused.  
She thumped his head lightly before blushing, scowling at the ceiling, “He hasn't MENTIONED marriage.”  
“Well, you are the domineering one, he's probably waiting for you.”  
Carrie snickered, waving her hand again, “Kurt has balls, he can ask.”  
“NOW we're talking about things I don't particularly want to discuss...” Takeru grunted, disgusted.  
“Yep, in the sack!”  
She laughed as her brother made gagging sounds, picking her script up and settling back on the sofa, focusing on her lines...marriage? She...hadn't thought about it.  
She pinked lightly. Maybe...maybe Kurt didn't want that...was that why he hadn't asked or mentioned it before? She...wouldn't mind being Inaba Carrie...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 _Kurt, don't. Don't do this._  
Shut up, he told whatever that voice could be.  
 _Twice, Kurt, twice. Third time, you have far more to lose._  
Shut the hell up!  
Kurt shook violently as he sat in his bedroom, staring at the sin he'd just purchased...  
It hadn't taken him long to find Raiden, the man him and Haru used to buy their drugs from. When Kurt told him of Haru's fate, the fellow stared, shrugged, and told him that's what happens when you play the game.  
Kurt swallowed, the dime bag sitting demurely on the table, waiting for him...closing his eyes, he poured the white powder onto a hand mirror before slowing starting to form lines, feeling sicker and sicker.  
Carrie was out in rehearsal...she had her dream back. She had nothing to lose anymore...so what did it matter if he took a couple hits? What did he have to lose this time?  
He nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a knock at the door. Heart hammering painfully, he quickly set the mirror in the bathroom and called.  
“Yes??”  
“Daddy...”  
Kurt grimaced at Hayato's voice, quickly rushing to answer. Staring down, ready to demand what was wrong with him, he couldn't help gasping in horror.  
Hayato's little face was beaten, his eye red and his lip broken. He was holding his extremely swollen wrist and looked like he'd been crying for a very, very long time. Kurt knelt quickly, gaping.  
“Haya, what happened?!”  
“T-Taro be-beat me up!!” he sobbed, pushing his face against Kurt's chest, “H-he t-took my tree house...”  
Kurt snarled, picking up his son and taking him down to the kitchen, setting him on the counter as he grabbed the first aid kit. Hayato whimpered.  
“I-I'm sorry, daddy. Mama said don-don't be a crybaby...”  
Kurt grunted, using antiseptic to clean the wounds, “Don't you dare apologize. If someone hurts you, I want to be the first to know, you got it? And you're not a crybaby...”  
“I-I tried to fight back” he wept.  
Kurt pursed his lips, eyes narrowing, “Yea, well, I'm going to have a long discussion with his father...”  
“No daddy!” Hayato cried, “His dad's as mean as he is, he'll beat you up!”  
Kurt felt rather offended before sighing, putting a bandage over his son's wounds, kissing his forehead, “Thank you for your concern, Haya, but dad's handled some rougher people than the locals, 'kay?”  
Hayato just sobbed and hugged onto him tightly. Kurt sighed again but hugged his son tightly back and settled on the couch, rocking him comfortingly. Little bastard, beating up his son, he thought irritably as he rubbed Hayato's back.  
 _So...is this not something you'd stand to lose, Kurt?_  
Kurt paused mid-stroke before biting his lower lip, his throat tightening. It wasn't like that though...he just...he just needed something to get his mind off all this. This thing with Wataru...it had rocked the foundation of everything he knew...he just needed to...forget.  
...But at what cost?  
Carrie wouldn't hesitate. She wouldn't hesitate to kick him out of the house, to kick him out of her life, out of Hayato's, if she knew that he was back on drugs. And could he blame her? She was a wonderful mother and wouldn't stand the idea of her son being around someone who was an addict...at what cost could he let that happen?  
Looking down at Hayato who'd calmed down and was silently cuddled against him, he felt a tear roll down his cheek. It hurt so much to have been lied to...it hurt so much that once again he wanted to surrender his life to that damned substance.  
But it'd hurt so much more if he lost his Hayato...his Carrie...no...that would kill him.  
“Hey buddy, stay here a sec, daddy's got to get something” he murmured faintly to Hayato.  
Hayato wiped his eyes and nodded, sitting on the couch as Kurt went up the steps and without a second thought flushed the cocaine away.  
Wandering back to Hayato, he slammed down on the couch, feeling both defeated and victorious. Hayato crawled back into his lap and Kurt absently played with his hair, feeling almost empty...  
“Daddy” Hayato said, interrupting his thoughts.  
Kurt quickly smiled, “Yes?”  
“Is something the matter?” he asked, tilting his head, “You can tell me, I'm a big boy.”  
Kurt laughed wearily, shaking his head, “It's nothing, son.”  
Hayato frowned, “Mama said if something bothers me, then it's not nothing...”  
Kurt mused over that before slowly calculating...after a moment, he approached the situation as childishly as he could.  
“Let's say...that someone...had your puppy. Saying you have a puppy, that is.”  
Hayato nodded as Kurt continued, “Now...the person that has your puppy keeps your real puppy because someone forced him to while another person gave you a similar puppy and said that that's your puppy...but then you find out that the other person has had your real puppy for a very, very long time...what...or how would you feel?”  
Hayato's navy eyes seemed to flash, pondering, before his brows creased, “Does this have something to do with Uncle Joe and your daddy?”  
Kurt stared at him, aghast, “H-how do you know about that??”  
“Uncle Joe told me” Hayato answered simply.  
He'd kill his brother, so help him, telling his six-year-old son their business...  
“Daddy's probably upset that the Wataru guy didn't tell him, right?” Hayato questioned.  
“Something like that...” Kurt murmured.  
Hayato sat up, looking serious, “I think you should talk to him then, daddy.”  
Kurt laughed shortly, shaking his head, “Hayato...”  
Hayato looked away, a sudden maturity entering his eyes as he whispered.  
“But you can't judge...you didn't tell me either...and I'd never had a dad...you can't judge him because your mama told him to not to tell you just like my mama did...he's probably hurting too.”  
Completely caught off guard, Kurt gawked, at a complete loss of words...but...  
But he was right, wasn't he?  
HELL, the situations were almost cryptically similar, weren't they? Except Hayato hadn't had to wait into his adulthood to find out the truth...but...but damn...  
Bowing his head, Kurt whispered, “I'm sorry...”  
Hayato rapidly shook his, pressing his forehead against Kurt's, “I'm glad you're here, daddy.”  
“I'm...I'm glad too” Kurt rasped out, his eyes burning.  
“Aww, what's the melodrama over now?”  
Kurt jumped, startled at Carrie's voice. She was standing at the door, arms crossed, watching them. Blinking for a moment, she screamed.  
“Oh my God, my baby!!”  
Kurt was a bit confused before remembering that Hayato looked a tad...beaten. She rushed over and snatched him away, demanding quickly what had happened, who did this, where were they, she was going to kill them, all whilst kissing his bruises...Kurt stood, feeling a sense of need overwhelming him. He leaned over and kissed Hayato's forehead before kissing Carrie's. She stopped her fussing, glowering.  
“Where are you going? I want whoever did this' head!”  
Kurt chuckled, “I'll work on that later, baby...first...I have to do something.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
He wondered why he'd never been inclined to do this, Kurt thought as he sat in the office, squirming awkwardly as he waited for Wataru's return. Working in an office...it just felt so...drab and controlling. He was glad Carrie didn't anymore...  
“...Kurt.”  
Kurt jumped, sitting up straight and clearing his throat as Wataru stared at him, obviously uncomfortable. The man settled in his chair and shuffled papers around nervously.  
“W-what's up? I, uh, honestly thought I'd never see you again, ha...”  
Kurt rubbed his brow, leveling a firm look at the man, “Hayato's wisdom made me reanalyze things. So I decided to talk to you because of him.”  
The man, perplexed, nodded slowly as Kurt sighed, tapping his fingertips against the desk, trying to think of what to ask first...  
“Why?”  
Seemed like a good place to start.  
Wataru laughed dryly, twirling so Kurt was facing his side, “Why...why indeed. It's...well...Keniichi and your mother, they were high school sweethearts, pretty much. They dated all through college and as soon as your dad graduated, they married...”  
He gazed absently out of the window, “But Ken...Ken was almost obsessed with his work back then and Yoshiko...she...she felt...abandoned, maybe? I don't know, honestly. I...I'd liked your mother too but that was Ken's girl...”  
Kurt scowled, “So...what happened?”  
“Ken was away from home more and more, your mother was...lonely. It's like any other story, honestly.”  
“But that was your brother's wife! I would NEVER mess with Hotaru!”  
Wataru grimaced, whispering, “I know...I know, and I felt...horrid. I was 17 though, I mea--”  
“WHAT?”  
Wataru glanced, confused, at Kurt who was rather startled, “17?? I-I thought you and dad were around the same age!”  
Wataru shook his head sagely, “I was seven years younger than your dad.”  
Kurt was dumbfounded, “So...you're...younger than mom?”  
“Six years, yep.”  
Kurt scratched the back of his neck, more than a little bewildered by this knowledge, “I...I didn't know that.”  
“I still made an awful decision. At seventeen I was at least coherent to know that it was wrong.”  
Nevertheless, that still bothered the hell out of Kurt. Perhaps he was COHERENT, but that was that age between being a sixteen-year-old teenager and an eighteen-year-old “adult”. Kurt had been completely naïve at seventeen...he definitely would have been a little puzzled if his brother's 23-year-old wife came on to him...  
“It happened a couple times before the guilt started to kick my ass” he continued, “Your father started coming home too so it went back to normal...of course, that was around the time Shin was born.”  
Kurt frowned deeply as the man sighed, “Your dad, though...he was dedicated to his work still, leaving your mother alone again to care for Joe by herself. I definitely can't feign any age ignorance because I was twenty but...but I...I don't know, I just...wanted her to be happy.”  
“And that's how I was born” Kurt mumbled.  
“Yes...I mean, there wasn't any reason to be concerned. Ken wasn't gone enough where there wasn't a possibility that you were...his. And I never questioned it, you look like him...” Wataru whispered.  
Kurt was silent on that as Wataru sank into his chair, his aura becoming oddly miserable, “When Ken died of the heart attack, I only intended to take care of your mother until she recovered...but those romantic feelings came back up and I-I don't know, I married her. Our parents looked down extremely on this, of course, me marrying my brother's widow...but I had never intended...”  
Looking away, he muttered, “It wasn't until you were around fifteen that Yoshiko told me. She told me exactly how she told you, nonchalant, like she was talking about the damned weather or something. She said she'd just taken a strand of hair or something of you and Joe's to take for testing for some BIZARRE reason and found out you weren't Ken's...I was floored. But I...I couldn't tell you that. I was your damn uncle...”  
Kurt felt weary, shaking his head, “I don't understand...how could you let mother manipulate you for so long into not telling us?”  
Wataru stared at the ceiling, dazed, before shaking his head, “As I said...I was your uncle. Wasn't it bad enough I married your mother? For me to turn out to be your father who obviously cheated with his own brother's wife? No...no, I would have rather died than let you guys find that out. It...it crushed me when Yoshiko said she wanted to tell you. And for what reason? So I can lecture you like a father? It's so ridiculous.”  
Kurt nodded faintly in agreement as Wataru smiled sadly at him, “I'm sorry it turned out like this, Kurt. And I don't expect you to treat me any better than before. I don't expect to be your father and I'd never demand to be. It's not my place...I just hope you know that if you need anything, I'm here. Ken probably hates me if he's watching from anywhere right now but...I'll watch over his sons.”  
“His sons...” Kurt mumbled tartly.  
“You're still his sons, y'know?” Wataru said seriously, “He loved you both dearly. He didn't work nearly as much after you were born. He talked about you two endlessly. Biological or not, you were his boys.”  
Kurt winced, feeling sad, but agreeing again. Wataru smiled warmly, shaking his head, “I'm glad you came to talk to me. Thank...Hayato?”  
Kurt nodded and Wataru sighed, “I think your mother is unreasonable, Kurt, I do...but what you need to understand is that to her, you've made a mistake that could have killed you, her child. She sees everything as threats...even your son and...”  
Kurt blushed, still not sure what to call Carrie himself, “My Carrie.”  
“Mm, I'm guessing no wedding bells in the near future?”  
Kurt flushed, shifting, “Oh, uh, I...I don't think she wants to...”  
“Never hurts to ask though” Wataru chuckled, “She may surprise you.”  
Snickering, Kurt stood, “Carrie definitely is full of surprises...”  
“I'll work on Yoshiko” Wataru sighed, “Just...worry about your family now. This...we're not worth the stress.”  
At a loss, he finally murmured, “Thank you...and...I'll...admit, I nearly succumbed to all this in a poor manner but...but my son...he helped me. So...I'm not going to be as family-centric as mother would like me to be...but if...either of you need anything from me...ASIDE from leaving my family...”  
Wataru nodded, smiling again, “Thanks.”  
Nodding shortly, Kurt wandered out of the office, feeling much more...relieved. How...easy had that been?  
Or maybe it had been easier than imagining his life had he taken that hit.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Joe groaned as Hotaru awkwardly kissed his lips, her hand shyly splayed under his shirt against his flesh, sending warm tingles down his spine. He cautiously held her hips, his thumbs pressed against the soft skin of her back. He was losing his mind...  
She parted gently, her lips a mere inch from his as she breathed steamily, “I've...I've never done this before, Joe...”  
Mind muddled, he mumbled dumbly, “Eh...?”  
“T-this” she stuttered, cheeks red.  
Coming to, he quickly laughed, shaking his head, “T-then don't force it! I-I mean, I want you to be comfortable too, after all! I-it's no fun if you don't want to too!”  
Hotaru bit her lip, suddenly straddling his waist, “I didn't say I didn't want to...”  
Joe's breath caught as she peeled his shirt over his head, her lips dancing across his neck. Oh God, he trembled...  
He let out a string of expletives when his phone rang though and Hotaru giggled, blushing cutely as she excused herself, saying she was going to take a shower...Joe nodded rapidly and glared at his brother's number on the phone.  
“WHAT THE HELL do you WANT?” he answered, completely frustrated.  
“World peace” Kurt said dryly, “What's your problem?”  
“I was about to-- none of your business!”  
“Oh ho-ho, you and Hotaru, eh? Well damn, this is what I call poetic justice, ya' bastard, always calling me and interrupting.”  
Joe sulked, “Yeeaaaa, only thing with you is you're ALWAYS doing it, you manwhore.”  
Kurt laughed before sighing, “So you're busy.”  
“What do you need?” Joe grumbled.  
“It can wait...”  
“What?”  
“I, uh, thought you could come and do some ring shopping with me...”  
Joe was silent for a moment, the implications not hitting him until a few moments later. He sat up, swallowing slowly before questioning.  
“Are you sure? We just found out a month ago that our father...wasn't our father!”  
“I know that but...Carrie's...career is taking off dude.”  
“...?”  
“She...” Kurt sighed, obviously starting to sit, “Some...director saw her act in Macbeth in her short role, demanded she get the second leading role in something else then when he saw how great she was demanded she get a LEAD role and now he's like absolutely in love with her. She got cast as a semi-vital character in a drama.”  
“Wow, that is freakin' awesome. She advanced pretty hella fast...”  
“Faster than I expected” Kurt admitted softly.  
“You should be happy for her. The chick is doing something others only wish they can do.”  
“Of course I'm happy for her” Kurt mumbled, “But...what if she becomes big? What if she has roles in films all over the world? Why would she want to stay with me then...?”  
“Because she loves you” Joe sighed, “And I bet she'd be upset to hear that you think she'd leave you if she struck it big. Carrie doesn't take me as someone who'd leave you for the next pretty face she sees...”  
Kurt was silent before sighing, “You're right...”  
“Of course. But you wanted to ask her to marry you...now?”  
“Of course I do...it's her birthday soon. I thought it'd be nice to do it then” Kurt explained.  
“I see...then I'll go with you after work tomorrow” Joe replied assuringly.  
“Okay, thanks...have fun” he said smugly.  
Joe grunted, clicking off and pouting at his little brother. Married...? Really? HIS baby brother? Course, he had a son which Joe had thought the same on but still...  
He guessed he wasn't going to be alone his whole life...  
...That kind of made Joe feel lonely...  
“Joe?”  
Joe looked up, quickly pasting on a smile before gawking.  
Hotaru's cheeks were pink, wearing a red colored negligee as she coyly walked over to him. He pursed his lips, biting back the little laugh that tried to escape. Then maybe he wouldn't be alone his whole life either...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
© Carrie is singing the song Reflection, Mulan the Disney movie's version.  
© Macbeth is by Shakespeare. About some king who's told some prophecy that he can take the country or something or the other...it wasn't one of my favorite stories from 12th grade English.  
© The song in Kurt's dream is by Black Sabbath/Ozzy Osbourne “Snow Blind”  
Takeru was singing 'Champagne Supernova' by Oasis at the beginning. And I don't know what Carrie's talking about with the song being old, it's younger than a lot of music that's appeared...but alas, it's all good.  
And Takeru moving to America will be addressed later n.n


	17. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't get this one to space out either...

“This one?”  
“Too round.”  
“This one?”  
“Too small.”  
“THIS one?”  
“Too shiny.”  
Kurt sent a sulky glare at his elder brother. He was unsure whether Joe was trying to thwart him or was on cloud nine because he finally got some. Kurt was pretty sure it was the latter which was good to some extent but he was being pretty damn useless. Joe sighed airily, staring absently everywhere. Kurt rolled his eyes, shaking his head. USELESS.  
“I should have brought someone from her family” he grumbled.  
“No, no” sighed Joe, shaking his head as if to clear the clouds, “You need a ring that embodies everything Carrie is.”  
That left Kurt rather dumbfounded for a moment before he countered slowly, “I don't think that ring's been created yet...and if it has, it'd be crazy.”  
“Okay, crazy! Don't give her a diamond, give her topaz!”  
“I am NOT giving Carrie topaz as an engagement ring, damn it!”  
Joe pouted and Kurt pursed his lips, mumbling, “And if I was steering away from diamonds, I'd go with a ruby...red's Carrie's color.”  
“Ah” Joe nodded, understanding before gazing into the case again, “How 'bout this?”  
Kurt looked down, following Joe's finger and frowning, “It's too small...”  
“I don't take Carrie as blingy anyway.”  
“I know, but still” Kurt protested, shaking his head.  
Joe just rolled his eyes and Kurt continued to look...this had to be perfect, whatever he found. Absolutely perfect. Carrie had given him so much...he...wanted everything to be absolutely perfect.  
His eyes caught on a rose colored diamond, the base a deep ruby...the diamond was almost rose shaped as well. Staring, awestruck, he wondered why it reminded him so much of her...  
“Reminds me of her tatt.”  
Kurt looked at his brother who'd made the clarifying statement before sobbing, “Ugh! I thought I'd been reminded of some romantic reason, not her ink!”  
Joe laughed, “It's a really pretty ring though, Kurt...and that tattoo is a lot like Carrie, no? Blooming, growing...I think it'd be disgustingly romantic.”  
Kurt glowered at his brother before staring at the ring...Joe was right though. Carrie was blooming...progressing...  
It was perfect.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 _I'm sure he has his reasons, doll, don't read into them so much..._  
Carrie pressed her lips tightly together at that as she wandered around her house, deeply upset. His reasons? His reasons obviously were to protect her and...and she didn't want that.  
“Baby, I'm home!”  
She glared at the bright tone of the idiot with his good intentions as he walked in, looking content. Carrie stared at him for a moment before murmuring.  
“Hey.”  
Kurt's high fell low fast as he frowned, “What's wrong...?”  
Carrie went silent for a moment before sinking into the couch, “I'm going to call the director and tell him I can't take the role.”  
Kurt stared, utterly bewildered, “What?? Why??”  
“It's for the best.”  
“WHAT'S for the best?!” he demanded, “You finally have your goal--”  
“And at what cost, Kurt?!” she snapped, sobbing, “My baby getting picked on, not seeing my family...YOU not telling me when something's hurting you!! You told HAYATO about your family drama but you don't tell ME? What is that, Kurt?!”  
Kurt had a full body grimace as he sank into the chair next to her, rubbing his temple, “I...”  
“Didn't want to distract me, right? If you going through all that stress and upset is going to distract me then I shouldn't do it at all” she whimpered.  
He shook his head rapidly, gently stroking her hair and pulling her closer to kiss her temple, “Carrie...you know I'm really not the type to put all my problems out there, even if you weren't doing the acting thing.”  
She sniffed but nodded in agreement as he sighed, “I...I faced my demons alone. I...I've always tried to do that and maybe that's why I got addicted to drugs. I...I guess I'm not as independent as I'd like to be. I didn't tell Haya though, Joe did, and...and Haya helped me, made me see. I'm...I'm sorry I didn't tell you though. I...it was just hard.”  
She grasped his hand, pressing her cheek into it, “I...I hardly noticed it was anything so deep...that's...that's what bothers me the _most_. That's why I shouldn't...”  
Kurt growled, hugging her tightly, “You're going to. You have to, you've accomplished this. I'll...I'll tell you when things bother me. I'll take care of things while you're away. But this...you have to do this for yourself. I want you to do it.”  
“Kurt...” she mumbled.  
He pressed his lips against her forehead, his cheeks hot, “So...can I tell you something important?”  
“Sure” she murmured, smiling faintly.  
“I've been thinking about doing something. Y'know, it's pretty important. Like, life changing important.”  
She cocked a brow, “Oh...?”  
“I don't think A LOT of things will change, actually” he mused, “It's just something that would really make me happy. And I want to know if you'd support it.”  
Carrie looked firm, “Hey, you pressured me back to follow my dreams so I have to do the same. Follow your dreams, jerk.”  
Kurt laughed, shaking his head, “Then that's enough for me. You agree completely?”  
“Yes” she sighed, “What is it though? If it's a porn star...”  
Kurt smirked, rolling his eyes, “Yes, Carrie, my dream is to be a porn star...”  
She tilted her head, perplexed, before he reached into his pocket, absently reaching into his pocket and pulling out the velvet box. He hid his smile as she stared, wide-eyed, as he took the ring out of the box, throwing it on the table and sliding the loop onto her finger without another word.  
“So good...then you'll tell me when the day is, I'll show up.”  
Carrie squealed, leaping up and throwing her arms tightly around his neck, straddling his waist as she barraged his face with kisses. He chuckled huskily, hugging her against him.  
“Can I take that as a yes?”  
“Of course yes, you idiot!”  
He smiled, setting her on her feet before smirking, holding her cheeks and stroking tears away, “Silly, why are you crying?”  
“B-because I thought you wouldn't want to marry me” she blubbered.  
“Funny, I didn't think YOU'D want to marry ME...”  
“We're both idiots” she sighed, wiping her last tear away.  
“Yep...” he said airily as he laced his hand with hers, smiling sheepishly, “Now what? Tell everyone? Buy wedding magazines...”  
Carrie shook her head, saying quite seriously, “We practice.”  
He stared at her, bewildered, as she pulled him along, “Practice?? Practice for what?”  
“Our honeymoon.”  
Kurt blinked, about to point out that they probably had _plenty_ of practice for their honeymoon but thinking better of it...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“NO!!”  
Kurt smiled awkwardly as Dana stared at her grand-daughter in absolute horror, “No white?! You've never been married before, Carrie!”  
“It's too boring, grandma!”  
Dana just looked too bothered by that so Carrie glowered before pondering. She snapped her fingers, her eyes brightening.  
“Gorgo!”  
“Gorgo?” the woman questioned, bewildered.  
“I want my gowns to look like Gorgo's from 300 if I have to do white” she said simply.  
Kurt laughed slowly, “As, uh, very sexy as that might be, Carrie...”  
The blonde sighed, sitting across his legs and kissing his jaw, “You're right, we can't have to groom getting a boner during the reception...”  
Kurt sent her a look, realizing he'd never understand how she could say this stuff around her own grandmother...but the woman just rolled her eyes, apparently used to it. “What if I do DESIGNS in color?”  
“Can it be color color? Not color like...gold or silver?”  
The woman seemed to muse before nodding, an inspired look crossing her face. Carrie seemed pleased, “Then cool. Don't let me down, grammy!”  
The woman chuckled, nodding, grabbing a sketchpad and doodling as she walked about, “So how did Cliff take it?”  
Kurt almost shivered as Carrie rolled her eyes...he took it...  
“Badly.”  
Cliff, of course, would take it badly...he really had no reason to, it was just that his little girl was getting married. Jill had assured them both that he'd be over it soon enough. Kurt snorted, figuring that if that were the case, Cliff had nothing on his mother...  
She'd screamed, yelled, shrieked, until her voice nearly gave out. All he could do was stare at her...she was being absolutely ridiculous. It hadn't really hit him until later the irony, really. SHE was the reason he'd nearly taken drugs again...was almost funny. Almost.  
Kurt smiled as Carrie chattered happily about the wedding and her upcoming acting appearance in the same breath to her grandmother. But...enough of that. It was about them now.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Oh...hell.  
“Jyun, I know this may come as a shock but a lot of us are...married” grunted Keiji, leering at his cousin.  
Yagami Jyun, not the best man but apparently close enough to the role to plan the bachelor party...Kurt had instantly had a bad feeling...and of course he would. They were at a strip club...  
Jyun shrugged, sitting at the booth, drinking, “Still has good effin' booze! If a bachelor party isn't about strippers, it's about getting drunk!”  
Steiner smirked, staring at the shots on the table, “I have work in the morning...”  
“Meh, 'I have work in the morning', 'I'm married', 'I'm underaged'” Jyun chastised in a high pitched voice.  
Takeru smirked as well, “I AM underaged, smart one.”  
“You'd end up here sooner rather than later anyway so might as well get it out of the way.”  
Takeru laughed and Kurt chuckled, shaking his head, “Well, if any one asks, I had nothing to do with it.”  
A rather voluptuous woman came over, offering them appetizers, before sauntering away. Steiner seemed rather unimpressed.  
“Kaede's hotter than that.”  
“I don't want to hear that” Keiji glowered, disgruntled.  
“Really though. Kae's chest is at least two sizes larger!”  
“Steiner, I will murder you in your sleep, I swear...” threatened Keiji.  
Steiner pouted, “It's no fair. Who can I talk about my hot wife to?”  
“I don't know, everyone here is her family, pretty much” smirked Kyo.  
“I will cede that Kaede is attractive and her chest is awkwardly plentiful” Jyun commented, waving his drink.  
They laughed and Steiner sneered, “Here here.”  
Kurt smiled, shaking his head at his would-be family before catching sight of Joe and Wataru out of the corner of his eye. He waved them over, two chairs open for them. Joe slammed down, having crashed enough family dinners at the in-laws house to be completely comfortable and cozy with the guys. Wataru on the other hand...  
“Guys, this is Wataru...” Kurt introduced, feeling awkward since he wasn't quite ready to call the man 'father'.  
They greeted him jovially as the man, rather nervous, nodded and smiled...Joe saved them from instant awkwardness though.  
“C'mon, Wataru, I'll introduce you to the other males of the family” he replied, addressing Koji and the older Yagami's who were playing darts.  
“So Kurt, any idea what Carrie's doing?” Azuma asked casually.  
Kurt smiled nervously, diverting his eyes strategically, “Oh, I don't know...”  
The husbands stared at him darkly since their wives were at Carrie's bachelorette party...Kurt KNEW and while he didn't like it, he really couldn't argue or tell Carrie what to do. Alas...  
“It...might have had something to do with some...exotic dancers of the male kind...”  
There was silence for a long moment before Keiji started slowly, “So you're telling me...my baby is watching some naked guy dance?”  
Kurt laughed anxiously, “W-well...maybe...?”  
Steiner stood, eye twitching, “The HELL they are!'  
Azuma stood as well, “Party crashing time.”  
“Oh COME on” Jyun glowered, “I'm sorry, but a fun bachelor party for me is NOT watching a guy strip, no thanks.”  
Kurt groaned as he and Jyun ended up getting dragged along with them. Figured...  
He'd told Carrie that Jyun had planned the bachelor party. She'd snickered, saying she was absolutely certain it was a strip club then so she demanded she have strippers too...of course, he didn't want that AT all but she insisted...ugh.  
So really, he couldn't say he was too adverse to crashing the little shindig...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“C'mon Celia!”   
The usually reserved woman squealed loudly, “Yea!”  
Carrie laughed, clapping through the beat of the mash up of club classics. She bounced her shoulders, hips gyrating as her feet traced intricate patterns to the rhythm. Carrie grinned, pulling Celia forward to grind with her as men were watching them rather attentively...course, two chicks grinding...  
She'd jokingly told Kurt she was going to have strippers...course, she had no desire for such a thing so they'd all just rented a limo, drove around in that and got drunk before coming to a club they'd found. It was a lot of fun...  
She smirked over at Kaede who looked distinctly uncomfortable. Carrie was pretty sure she'd never been to a club like this before getting married. Their thing had been industrial with the wild stomping, moshing, and military style. It was less...personal and Kaede probably found that more comforting than this...and really, Carrie couldn't blame her. Her figure would attract mass attention in this sort of crowd. The shirt she was wearing was loose and plunging, covering her breasts but nothing in place really HOLDING them there.   
Jilliana, also sitting to keep Kaede company, was wearing a dress that was ridiculously short. Jilliana was all leg, more like a supermodel than a doctor but oh well. They'd coaxed Celia into a pair of hot-hot pants and a mid-drift...she'd been rather mortified...until they got some drinks in her system...  
And her...well...  
She chose a nice red fishnet mid-drift shirt over a black lacy bra and the shortest military skirt she had with red fishnets and her high black boots...oh man, if Kurt saw her...  
“WHAT THE F—K ARE YOU WEARING?!”  
...Man, why'd she jinx it?  
She stopped her impromptu dry humping session with Celia and turned in disbelief at her fiancé who was staring at her with eyes the size of saucers. Before she answered, Keiji had a very, very similar reaction, forcing Celia to put on his hoodie. Carrie rolled her eyes, grabbing Celia's wrist and snatching her away from her irate husband and throwing the hoodie back at him as she led them towards the table.  
“WHY are you here? You're not supposed to crash my freakin' party!”  
Steiner, who was yelling over the dim at Kaede who just stared at him absently, glared, “I'm glad we did! Are you guys nuts, coming out all...sexy?!”  
Keiji sent her a deathly glare as she smirked, relaxing at the table, crossing her legs, “Then why don't you gentleman join us, hmm? Make sure the little ladies don't get hurt.”  
“Carrie...” grumbled Kurt.  
“Hey, I'm for it” Jyun said simply, “This place has hot chicks too.”  
“I'm down” Kyo agreed.  
Carrie opened her mouth to respond before faltering and gaping, “What the hell?! Why is Takeru here?!”  
Takeru was in a paradise of his own, having never been into such a place, his eyes wide with amazement. Kurt snorted, “I had nothing to do with it.”  
“Ugh, whatever. Don't get raped” she warned him.  
Steiner and the guys still seemed disgruntled as Carrie rolled her eyes, “What IS the big deal...?”  
“They're men” Kaede said flatly, sipping a beer, “They think they own us and can't stand that someone else might think we're attractive. Oh, and we can't be trusted either.”  
“Yea!” Celia exclaimed, slapping both her hands down on the table.  
Keiji just stared at her as Kurt blinked slowly. She was wasted. Steiner huffed at his wife's biting synopsis, “That is not true, Kaede, I just don't... _like_ it!”  
..Carrie grinned then, standing, “If you're here, Kurty, let's dance.”  
Joe, having spent the time both ogling and glaring at Hotaru's outfit which was a pretty deep cut shirt and skin tight jeans, now cocked a brow in his direction, “Kurt...dance?”  
Kurt flushed, “N-no...”  
Carrie pursed her lips, leering at him, grasping Jilliana's wrist, “Fine, we'll own the floor then.”  
Jilliana leaped up, giggling, “Yay!”  
Kaede gave Steiner a sickeningly sweet glance, “I think I'll join them too, baby...”  
“The HELL you will--” he started through clenched teeth.  
But before the guys knew it, they were all gone...and well, Jyun and Takeru were gone too... Kurt groaned, crashing down at the table and drinking what was left of Carrie's beer before looking to his future wife...  
He groaned again, having forgotten just HOW dirty she could dance...sad part was, her entourage was either following by example or...well, that's just how chicks rolled...in a line, Carrie was facing away from Jilliana but both were pressed pretty close together, Celia caught in the direct middle with Hotaru and Kaede mimicking the Izumi sisters on the opposite side. Dancing contently, they were ignoring the eyes of the very amazed men around them. Steiner's eyes cut deeply.  
“I should drag her off the damn floor. What the hell is with her, acting like this randomly?” he demanded, irritated.  
Keiji snorted, “Honestly, I didn't think Kaede had it in her...”  
“I didn't think Celia had it in her” smirked Kyo.  
“Shut up” grunted Keiji, a petulant moue crossing his face as he glared at his wife.  
Kurt opened her mouth when a song he recognized from America came on...  
...Lollipop.  
It took all of two seconds for guys to start swarming.  
“Oh hell no” Kurt snapped, standing.  
The guys watched, bewildered, as he stomped over to the floor and grabbed Carrie's arm. She smirked at him.  
“Don't worry, Kurt, I have no interest in licking any of them...like a lollipop.”  
She giggled as he gave her a fierce look, “Please...just come sit down.”  
“No” she stuck out her tongue.  
Kurt opened his mouth, ready to just tell her they were leaving...but...well...  
They really didn't have many moments like these, did they? Hayato was with the grandparents...if it were any other time though, he'd be everywhere with them. And of course he didn't mind but maybe...  
Sighing, wondering what had come over him to possess HIM to do this, he grabbed her ass. She jumped a mile, pretty much an exact duplicate of the first time they danced and he smirked.  
“Sorry.”  
She pouted at him, “You're a whore.”  
He chuckled huskily and dragged her hips against his as she rested her hands on his sides. Her body snaked against his and he inhaled softly, rocking his body in rhythm with hers.  
Carrie chuckled faintly and hugged his neck, saying in his ear, “I think you're shocking the guys...”  
He glanced to the side, his chin rested on her shoulder, and indeed the guys, especially Joe, looked absolutely stunned...he just smirked and she sighed.  
“I love you.”  
Kurt stared down at her heavy-lidded, about to respond but her tongue slipped into his mouth. He moaned, slow grinding his hips with hers as her hands slid up his shirt...ugh, not good...she laughed suddenly, interrupting his daze. Kaede and the girls had wandered over to them, smirking.  
“SO bad” Kaede remarked jokingly.  
“You're just jealous” she grinned.  
“Yea, if I did something like that to Steiner in public...” snorted Kaede.  
“You should! He'd love it” Carrie grinned even more, mischievous.  
Celia squealed suddenly, “Oh my God, Kei said we should dance once when we were dating!”  
Carrie watched, wide-eyed, as the woman ran off to fetch her husband before laughing, “Wow, she's a little spark when she's drunk...”  
Kaede laughed, “Yea...maybe I should though.”  
Kaede walked back to Steiner who was leering, “Are you ready to go now...?”  
She sucked her cheek before sighing, “No.”  
The former phantom thief opened his mouth but Kaede grabbed him by his studded belt bucket. His green eyes got big as she dragged him, walking backwards towards the floor. Carrie bit her lip, extremely amused, as Kaede grinded her crotch against him. She couldn't help giggling at the almost gleefully amazed look he was giving Kaede...maybe she was right, that could get messy...  
Keiji was blushing but Celia was acting too hyper for him not to dance with her. Hotaru had actually coaxed Joe onto the floor and Jilliana had even gotten Azuma...Kurt shook his head, smiling, as Carrie turned back to him, dropping down and making rather insinuating moves...  
“You're going to be a bad influence for our kids” he sighed airily.  
“Aww, if Haya's as hot as his daddy, I'm sure he'll have many women that'd love to...”  
“Carrie” he grunted.  
She grinned saucily and he sighed...this was going to be the way it was, wasn't it? Carrie wasn't ever going to change after all...  
But he was okay with that.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
...'Our kids'?  
Carrie kneaded her hands anxiously as she paced the fitting room of her grandmother's boutique in her undergarments, awaiting the fitting.  
The night had gone well from then on. Jyun happily picked up about three women, Takeru got like a mass following, and the guys were more than happy to have their women practically give them a lap dance over and over while the ladies in turn were protected from perverted men. Night went absolutely perfect, all things considered.  
...'Our kids'...  
She bit her lip, the statement not quite have hit her until the next morning. Kurt HAD mentioned wanting more kids and she...she wanted to give them to him. At least...then...  
THEN she worked as a secretary. THEN she wasn't going to be doing back to back dramas. THEN...then...things were different.  
Kids...?  
“All right, sweetie!” Dana gushed, walking out, hustling her into the gown.  
What would he say if she didn't want that now...? What would he say if she told him she thought Hayato was enough? She wouldn't have time for a baby...and she didn't want that. She wanted to have time for her family but to throw a baby into a mix on top of her current family and work? ...That...that wouldn't work.  
Moving at her grandmother's guidance, she felt ill...what would happen if she told him that? Of course she wouldn't always be working...who knew if this drama thing would pick up? But...but if it did...would he understand?  
“All right” the woman bubbled, “What do you think?”  
She smiled quickly, about to tell her it was perfect, not having even looked at it during the process before pausing, gaping.  
The dress was slightly Grecian at the front, the sleeves forming a cross at her back with a part hanging down like a train...it was cream colored and there were no color accents but...  
“I know you wanted color but I just...I don't know” the older woman sighed, “I can still add--”  
“N-no!” Carrie burst, “N-no, grandma, it's-it's perfect...”  
“Oh dear” the woman cooed, hugging her as Carrie sniveled, “Stop that, this is happy, silly...”  
Carrie rested her chin on the woman's shoulder, closing her eyes tightly, recalling the conversation from the moment after Carrie gave those instructions for her dress...  
 _“You should wear white, baby” Kurt had said simply, chopping vegetables for dinner.  
“What? Dude, do I LOOK like a drab person to you?” she rolled her eyes.  
He smirked lightly at her bright purple skintight corset dress under a black and purple striped hoodie, “Not at all, baby, not at all...”  
“It sucks. I'm not a virgin, I'm not presenting myself to you as such...” she grumbled.  
He'd glanced at her, an unreadable look in his eyes for a moment, before returning his attention to his task, “You wore white that once when we were on the swing...”  
Carrie sighed, “That was all that was clean. I felt like such a little girl in that thing. It's something grandma gave me.”  
“I liked it a lot.”  
She paused rolling the onigiri and cocked a brow, “Why's that?”  
“...I don't know. I just did. It seemed so...right on you.”  
Carrie frowned, shaking her head, “I...guess, maybe?”  
“I just think you should reconsider” he shook his head, “I don't expect you to 'present' yourself to me or whatever, I just think it'd be...nice. I mean, it WOULD be different for you to wear white.”  
Carrie scowled at all this before he sighed, smiling at her, “But I want more than anything for you to be happy. You'll still be my gorgeous bride walking down the aisle whether you're wearing white or neon green...”_  
That silly, silly idiot.  
“Hey, hey, what's going on in here?” Jill questioned, peeking in.  
Carrie pulled away from her grandmother, rubbing her eyes as her mother entered. Jill pursed her lips, her hands on her hips.  
“Now you...you better not be crying because the dress doesn't have rhinestones or something because that is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and it looks absolutely beautiful on you.”  
“N-no, I love it...”  
Jill suddenly whined, “Oh, my baby's getting married...”  
Dana sighed, “Jeez...”  
Someone cleared their throat and Carrie jumped, startled, when Cliff appeared sheepishly, staring at her...  
“...You look...amazing” he murmured, walking over to her.  
“Daddy...” she mumbled.  
He knelt down and kissed her forehead, mumbling back, “He better take care of you or I'll--”  
Carrie smiled, shaking her head, “He will.”  
...He took better care of her than she did of him...he'd done so much for her, taking care of Hayato while making her realize her dream, forcing her to go back to school, coping with her not being at home as much while she was on set...he was her everything.  
...She wanted more than anything for him to be happy too.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“Daddy.”  
Kurt looked at his son, the two alone since Carrie decided to go stay with her parents and Jill, being weirdly traditional. They were sitting outside, roasting marshmallows in the brisk late summer night, the smell of the sweet freshly cut grass assaulting his senses. He smiled, tilting his head at Hayato.  
“Yea, Haya?”  
“Is anything going to change tomorrow?” he frowned, “You and mama are already kind of married, it seems to me.”  
“Mm...” Kurt pondered, “Well...I guess not, but let's say you have something unofficial, like...a Pokemon card, one you get somewhere that isn't official yet.”  
Hayato nodded as Kurt considered, “Well, right now, your mom and I are at that unofficial place and I want it to be...official. As for anything changing...”  
Kurt cleared his throat, not having brought this up yet, but... “Your...mama won't be an 'Izumi', she'll be an 'Inaba' like me.”  
Hayato frowned, “Do I have to stay an Izumi?”  
Smiling, Kurt kissed the top of his head, “You can be whatever you want, buddy.”  
“Mm...I think if you and mama are Inaba's then I want to be too” he said after a moment.  
Kurt felt rather pleased with that as he slid his marshmallow on a s'more, “Okay...”  
“Mama's going to be too busy for us, though, after the wedding” Hayato murmured.  
Grimacing, Kurt shook his head, “She will be. She's already gotten a lot of parts in drama's like the one we watched with her...it's...it'll be tough but remember, we want to support her, 'kay?”  
“I will” Hayato assured before looking a little sad, “But before, it was always me and mama...it'll be different. A lot of things are different...”  
Kurt frowned, “Does that bother you...?”  
“No” Hayato shook his head rapidly, “It's just...different.”  
Chuckling, Kurt nodded, “I understand. It's different for me too...but I'm happy. I'm happy I have you and your mama...you're the most important people to me.”  
Hayato rested his chin on his father's knee, silently eating the dessert before saying, “Papa?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Did I promise to give something bad to May?”  
Kurt choked on his s'more, the memory of his son promising to take May's chastity having had to be repressed before it either killed him from embarrassment or kill him from laughter. Drinking his milk in a few swallows, he chuckled lightly.  
“Not...bad...just...”  
“I don't want to give something bad to May though!” he pouted.  
Kurt cleared his throat, cautiously looking around to see if any of the involved parties was randomly afoot before commenting, “Well, Hayato, when you're...old enough...I don't think it'll be necessarily bad but...depends on the circumstances.”  
Hayato's brows creased in obvious confusion before his eyes widen, “Does it involve babies?”  
“It...can involve babies” Kurt allowed vaguely.  
“Woahhh...”  
Kurt laughed, scooping up his son and rustling his hair heavily, “Don't even THINK about that tomorrow, young man.”  
“Okay...” he sighed.  
Kurt nudged him off to bed, allowing him to sit in solitude, something he used to greatly appreciate...  
Except it left him feeling a tad empty inside now...he smiled softly, standing and walking upstairs to Hayato's room. The boy was already asleep, something that absolutely amazed Kurt overall...crawling into the rather large bed next to his son, he closed his eyes.  
It was overwhelming...overwhelming to know that he finally had two people that made him not want to be alone. That made him happy...  
His own little family...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“Oh my God...”  
Carrie sat in the dressing room of the little villa that her grandmother had rented from a colleague in the fashion industry. It was SO pretty...she was playing with her make-up a little but otherwise was just biding her time. Jumping at the voice, she turned and smiled.  
Mura stood at the door, wearing a long black mandarin coat over a gray matching mandarin shirt, his black hair pulled back away from his face. He looked at her, astonished.  
“You're...wearing white.”  
She laughed airily, standing, lifting the edges of her dress as she walked towards him, “I know I said if we got married, I'd wear bright red but this dress is freakin' sweet.”  
“And we're not getting married” he added with a smirk.  
“Jealous?” she grinned lazily.  
His blue eyes softened for a moment, looking into hers rather piercingly before he smiled again, “Very.”  
She pouted as he walked in, slamming down on the sofa. Watching him for a few minutes, she crossed her arms.  
“REALLY?”  
“I'm not going to lie to you” he shrugged.  
“Nice thing to tell me on my wedding day, asshole.”  
“Like it makes a difference” he snorted, standing, “You love Kurt, right? Nothing I do could change that.”  
Carrie sighed, shaking her head, “Yep.”  
“I figured as much” he murmured, “I kind of figured that you'd always be there but boom, I let a day pass and you disappear from my life and come back a new person with a new man. But...I guess that's okay too.”  
Carrie glowered, “Mura...”  
“I'm not guilting you” he laughed, shaking his head, “Just saying how it is...I have regrets but...I have my ladies too and they're enough.”  
She sighed before walking over to him, pressing her hands against his chest, shoving him back against the wall. His eyes were wide as she kissed his chastely on the lips...  
“That...is my last act...as the Carrie you used to know” she said simply as she pulled away.  
“...Okay” he murmured.  
“You'll find someone” she sighed.  
“...Maybe.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 _Stop...fluttering, dammit._  
Kurt trembled as he struggled with the tie of his tuxedo...the butterflies in his stomach were killing his nerves. Ugh, he was going to hurl...how much worse could this get?  
“I saw your bride kissing another man.”  
Ugh...  
He turned, glowering at his mother, “Funny, I was pretty sure you weren't invited...”  
Inaba Yoshiko just shook her head, “I'm telling you the truth. It was with some black haired fellow.”  
His hands paused for a moment...Mura...? Swallowing, telling himself that nothing was going on there, that his mother was probably making some simple kiss on the cheek into a mountain...  
“I trust my Carrie, mother, if she did 'kiss' him or whatever, then she was just either being nice or being Carrie so I'm not going to fret. At the end of the day, she's going home with me” he grunted.  
The woman seemed angry, “WHY? Why are you doing this?! Why are you going to throw your life away?!”  
“Why do you think I'm throwing my life away?!” Kurt snapped, angry, “Mother, this, THIS should be enough to tell you that I've made my decision, that I'm HAPPY with that decision, and I don't need you to butt in. Joe doesn't butt in, Wataru doesn't butt in, WHY are you still insistent upon doing so? Do you hate me or something?”  
“Of course not!” she sobbed, “I want to protect you!”  
“I don't NEED your protection, mother. You're...you're not helping...” he broke down, feeling rather weak suddenly, “I should...I should have been able to invite my own mother to my own damn wedding without fearing that she'd mess it up for me...I...I shouldn't have to feel so unhappy around you...”  
The woman gaped at him as he bit his lip, his eyes stinging...God, why'd he become such a baby again?  
“Daddy, I need help with my tie and I can't find any grandpas or grandmas.”  
He quickly tried to regain his composure, forcing a smile as Hayato came in, glaring at the tie of his tuxedo. Kurt knelt, shakily grasping the tie and trying to put it on but he was rather shaken...ugh...Hayato frowned, looking concerned.  
“Are you okay, papa...?”  
“I'm...I'm sorry, Hayato, I...I don't know how” he nearly cried.  
Hayato looked very upset, “Don't cry, daddy, I don't know how to either!”  
Kurt laughed shakily, resting his forearm against his eyes, “I'm-I'm sorry...”  
“Here.”  
Kurt's eyes widened and he looked at his mother, flabbergasted, as she knelt before his son and tied to tie without issue, tightening it and correcting his collar.  
“There you go. Kurt had clip ons when he was your age” she sighed, standing, “But you look like quite the little gentleman...”  
Hayato tilted his head, probably confused himself that she was...well, talking to him. But someone called him and he replied back, “Coming!”  
He darted off before returning a few seconds later, bowing, “Thank you!”  
Taking his leave, Kurt felt weird as she turned to him and fixed his tie as well. Her hands didn't tremble or shake but she said in a whimper-like tone, “Please...please don't worry me. If you HAVE to do this, please don't make me fear for you again...I... _I_ don't want to feel like I'm going to lose my baby again...just...please...”  
Kurt stared down at her, swallowing the massive lump in his throat before whispering, “Okay.”  
She looked up at him, finally smiling sincerely as silvery tears rolled down her cheeks, “Oh...my little boy...I...I wish Kenichii could see this. He would have been so happy...”  
Kurt nodded faintly, feeling very light-headed over all this, “I...I wish he was here too.”  
The woman was silent before shaking her head, “No matter...I...I hope your wedding is beautiful, sweetie.”  
Grimacing, he watched her go, trying to figure out if all that was a ploy so she COULD stay and object and ruin the whole affair...or if it was truthful...biting his lip, he mumbled quietly.  
“You...you can stay, mama...”  
She turned to him, sighing, “I didn't say any of that to send you on a guilt trip, Kurt.”  
“I...I know that” he lied, “But...I...want you to stay. Sit next to Wataru...father...”  
The woman stared before smiling, “I'll be back by the ceremony. The mother of the groom shouldn't wear jeans.”  
He finally smiled and watched her walk away before slamming down in the chair, covering his face with his hands. Well...even happiness had it's stressors.  
“Kurt?”  
He jumped when Carrie's voice came from very nearby. Keeping his eyes closed, he grumbled.  
“I'm not a superstitious man, Carrie, but I'm kind of dead set on keeping the tradition that I'm not supposed to see you before the wedding.”  
“I am too” she agreed, “Precisely why I backed in here.”  
“Okay...”  
“Are you okay?” she questioned suddenly, “I can't see you but your tone is kind of bothered...you're not getting cold feet, are you?”  
“Of course not” he scoffed, keeping his eyes shut though he had to admit he was curious about her gown, “Am I going to shocked by your gown?”  
“Yes, very much so” she chuckled.  
“Oh? Stripes?”  
“Yep, sequins and beads and rhinestones, all neon purple.”  
“Sexy.”  
She giggled and he smiled, feeling calmed by her presence, “Baby...I...let mama come.”  
A thick silence fell between them, awkward and kind of disconcerting before Carrie mumbled, “And...that's a good idea...why?”  
“She's...she's not going to do anything, I swear, and if she does, I swear to God I'll marry into your family.”  
She snickered, “I trust you.”  
Kurt pursed his lips and questioned slowly, “So...you and Mura, huh?”  
Carrie sighed, “He confessed his undying love to me.”  
“Really...nice thing to do when I'm marrying you” Kurt muttered.  
“I gave him a kiss.”  
Kurt had rather mixed feelings about that, about 99 percent leaning towards the negative, but he kept his cool, “...Oh?”  
“Because I used to make out with guys all the time when we were younger” she sighed, “And because Mura fell in love with that Carrie...and that Carrie died a long time ago.”  
Kurt pondered over that before nodding, feeling weird for understanding, “All right.”  
“Kurt...can...can you...reach your hand out?”  
He frowned, murmuring, “Sure...”  
He outstretched his arm and he heard her heels click as she slowly walked...her soft grasp wrapped around his fingers awkwardly for a moment before holding his full hand. It was shaky, clammy...he smiled.  
“Nervous, baby?”  
“Shut up” she mumbled.  
He lifted her hand to his lips, careful to keep his eyes covered, kissing it, “I promise you right here that I'll spend my whole life making you happy, Carrie...”  
“Stupid” she grumbled, “We'll both make each other happy, got it?”  
Kurt chuckled, “Got it.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“Smile!”   
Carrie smiled, holding the man of her life in her arms as the photographer took pictures. Hayato giggled, hugging her neck. She loved her sweetie.  
Setting him on the ground after the photographer was finally, thankfully, done, Carrie sighed. It was supposed to be Jyun...it was an old promise from high school, one he'd maintained he was going to keep...only to have his boss ship him off to Spain. While she'd been so pissed when he told her, she should have told him it was okay...just all these other jitters going around aside from this day.  
She quickly went over to where Kurt was being congratulated by the guys, setting that aside. She had to complete these moments first. He smiled, nodding at them, as she slipped under his arm, kissing his cheek.  
“C'mon baby, let's cut the cake.”  
“All right” he agreed, following her.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“...Really something, isn't it? Watching your daughter get married?”  
Izumi Cliff stared at Carrie as she walked over to her ten pier cake, both seeming amused by the size necessary to accommodate both their families. He glanced to his own father and shrugged, sipping his cider.  
“It sucks if that's what you mean.”  
Izumi Craig chuckled, “I know she'll be happy, Cliff.”  
Cliff sighed, swirling his glass, “It feels like I just got her back...like I just got over the shock of her having a child...hell, being a grandfather took some growing used to. But now...? NOW she's not only married, she's...she's an Inaba...”  
“I thought the same with Nyoko” Craig agreed, “It's...difficult seeing them grow, Cliff, but just know that you've raised a beautiful young woman...”  
“Mm...”  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
“Oh ma' Gawd, this cake is AMAZING, Steiner” Carrie said, her mouth full of icing.  
“Took enough damn sugar and flour” he snickered, taking a bite.  
Finishing her slice, she glanced over at her father, completely withdrawn from the activities. She pursed her lips, stomping over to him.  
“Daddy, I demand you have cake.”  
The blond man glanced at her and smiled, “I'm not hungry right now, honey.”  
“Well pooh!” she complained, “Dance with me then?”  
“...Later...”  
Carrie's eyes narrowed, obviously not pleased, before 'hmphing' and marching off. Cliff sighed, Jill approaching, smirking.  
“Cliff, this is your daughter's wedding, you're expected AT LEAST to dance with her.”  
“I said I would later...” he mumbled.  
“Will you dance with ME then, your wife?” she questioned, hands propped on her hips.  
“...Later...?”   
She glared at him when Hayato approached happily, “I'll dance with you, grandma!”   
Jill laughed, swooping up her grandson, kissing him lovingly, sticking her tongue out at Cliff, “See? My grandbaby will dance with me.”  
Cliff watched, smirking, as the two went off to dance before sighing...this...sucked.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“Did your daddy dance with you at your wedding?” Carrie whined, tugging Kaede's arm.  
Kaede sighed, “Of course he did...Uncle Cliff said he would, Carrie, but he's obviously just having a moment.”  
“Your dad's worse than mine with possessiveness on any given day and he didn't have a moment, did he?” Carrie pouted more.  
“I wanted to, believe me.”  
Carrie turned to her Uncle Koji who was drinking a glass of wine. She really WAS upset, being rejected by her own father. She thought he was okay with Kurt, the man didn't seem to hate him...and everyone else was happy so what was his problem?  
Koji cocked a brow at her sad face before sighing, setting his glass down, “Now really, Carrie, you're the bride, you can't look like someone stole your puppy. Here, I'm not your daddy but I'll dance with you.”  
“Uncle Koji” she cried happily.  
Kaede chuckled, “Cut a rug, daddy.”  
Carrie danced contently with him, sighing, “Is it that hard to watch your child get married? I'd be happy...”  
Koji chuckled, “It's not so much 'hard', Carrie, really...it's just sad to know that this...creation you've raised has reached a new level in life and slowly not need you anymore...”  
Carrie grimaced, “I can't say I would like that last part myself but...”  
“I think I'll cut in.”  
Carrie looked up, smiling, “Grandpa.”  
Koji smiled, releasing her and relinquishing her to his father, “Fine, I think Kaede's getting jealous anyway.”  
Carrie laughed since Kaede did look a little lost as Steiner was preoccupied with some of the catering he'd been in charge of. Yamada chuckled, an extremely graceful dancer, and sighed.  
“I feel so old, y'know? My granddaughter is married...”  
“Grandpa, you don't look a day over twenty” Carrie snorted.  
“Well, I still feel my age...”  
“I hate to play musical chairs with the bride but...”  
Carrie giggled, Yamada smirking at Craig, “Go ahead, I guess...”  
Carrie danced with all her Uncles and grandfather's...still no dad but...  
“You, lady, disappoint me, getting hitched and all.”  
Squealing, Carrie turned and hugged Jyun tightly, “Oh my God, you could make it!”  
Jyun chuckled as he kissed her cheek, sighing. “You look beautiful...I hope this photographer caught it or I'll kick their ass.”  
She bit her lip coyly, holding his hands, “Since my daddy won't dance with me and Kurt is going to have to be my main dance and I've made a game of dancing with everyone...”  
Jyun smirked, “I'll dance with you, Car.”  
“Yay!”  
He hugged her waist tightly and sighed, his chin on her shoulder, “I…am sorry, Carrie.”  
She sighed as well, shrugging a little. She'd play it off, she was being a bit bitchy to him when he told her... “It was just a little request, Jyun.”  
“I took it seriously...”  
That was Jyun, after all...it was eating him up inside, that year she was there when no one else knew but he kept his promise to keep quiet until she was ready. He'd have bent time if it made it possible.  
“I know you did. But don’t you think I understand when things interrupt what you really want to do?” she smiled.   
“More than I’LL ever know…”  
“And besides, I’m happy you came at all” she murmured, hugging his shoulders tighter, “This is really overwhelming.”  
“You have a good guy who loves you, y’know? You have nothing else to worry about” Jyun rubbed her back comfortingly.  
“I wish.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“Carrie's not dancing with you, Mura” Hito, their friend from so long ago, commented as he ate cake.  
“Of course not” he sighed, “It's...awkward.”  
“Mm...”  
“Hayato!”  
Mura's eyes widened, quickly turning around at the sound of his daughters...they were all dressed up, darting to him happily before reuniting with their companions. He glanced at the driver and walked over, questioning.  
“Ms. Fuwaki had an emergency trip she had to make to France so she is leaving the girls with you for a week” the man informed.  
Mura stared helplessly, “I...I'm...going to Kobe soon...”  
The man looked sympathetic, “I apologize, sir...”  
Mura watched Carrie dance with Jyun before feeling a strong sadness overflow his senses. Maybe...  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
Jill laughed as she watched Hayato dance awkwardly with the little girl that had suddenly shown up. This notorious little 'May' that had given him a hickey. She didn't miss a beat, dancing with him and he just looked shy. They were too adorable...  
“Almost time for the bride and groom's dance” Rock said over the speaker, in charge of playing music.  
Jill glared at Cliff who just awkwardly shuffled his feet. Rolling her eyes, she couldn't believe him...  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
Carrie bit her lip, looking extremely eagerly in her father's direction...but...  
He walked away quickly.  
Carrie watched him, completely confused...what?  
Standing there, feeling rather dumb, she swallowed the hot coal like lumps forming one after another, telling herself not to cry. He...he had his reasons. It wasn't like it was important or anything...but...  
“Hey lady.”  
She jumped, quickly smiling at Kurt who was smiling warmly at her, “Hey...”  
“So yea...have I told you how tremendously gorgeous you are?” he questioned, sighing.  
“A couple times” she couldn't help grin.  
“Well, I'll say it again: You're tremendously gorgeous...and pretty effin' hot.”  
Carrie laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck, saying teasingly, “Wanna blow this and go straight to the honeymoon? That's the part I'VE been looking forward to most...”  
Kurt snickered, “I don't know why, everyday's like a honeymoon when you're not working...”  
Laughing again, feeling comforted by the man she now called husband, she rested her cheek against his shoulder, “Dance with me?”  
“Of course.”  
He paused for a moment before laughing, “Carrie...is this our song?”  
“I'm the nurse that loves you” she sighed.  
“Aww...I think...”  
She giggled and murmured, _“Say hello...to the rock's topography. It holds quite a lot of interest with your face down on it. Say hello to the shrinking in your head. You can't see it but you know it's there, so don't neglect it. I'm taking her home with me, all dressed in white. She's got everything I need: pharmacy keys. She's fallen hard for me, I can see it in her eyes. She acts just like a nurse with all the other guys...”_  
Takeru, out of nowhere, smirking, busted in, “Mom says she'll die a hundred times over before that's your wedding song, ane-san.”  
“Pooh!”  
Kurt laughed, leaning back against the wall before smiling softly...that was the thing about love songs, they were SO extremely sappy. Just listening to them nearly killed him but...  
Carrie scowled, glaring at her mother, “Can THIS one be it then, mama?!”  
The woman gave a thumbs up and Kurt chuckled, taking her hand and pulling her against him, “Perfect.”  
 _I've been searching for you  
I heard a cry within my soul   
I've never had a yearning quite like this before   
Know that you are walking right through my door _

_All of my life  
Where have you been   
I wonder if I'll ever see you again   
And if that day comes   
I know we could win   
I wonder if I'll ever see you again _

_A sacred gift of heaven  
For better worse, wherever   
And I would never let somebody break you down   
Until you cried, never..._

Carrie clenched his jacket, her cheek rested against his chest blissfully before murmuring, “Kurt...”  
“It's hard to believe” he whispered, “Never in a hundred years did I imagine you'd be my wife...at least, back then. Back then...”  
“Back then is a thing of the past” she muttered, kissing his chin, “We're right now.”  
“Kay” he smiled.  
 _Now everyone report to the dance floor  
To the dance floor  
To the dance floor  
Now everyone report to the dance floor  
Now stop: pajama time_  
Carrie laughed, shaking her head at Rock's random choice for music. But everyone 'reported' and she had to admit, everything was perfect...  
Well...sort of...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The moon was radiant on the balcony, something straight out of a romantic scene, she thought absently as she stood, staring up...Hayato and Kurt were inside, pretty preoccupied for the most part. She didn't mind...she'd needed a moment alone.  
Staring at the ring on her finger, she smiled contently, kissing the jewel. So she was now Inaba Carrie, huh...? Nice.  
She was no longer an Izumi though...something she'd been her whole life...was that what got her father so EMO? Really though, she thought sadly...  
Footsteps approached from behind and she sighed, “Sorry Kurty, I'm not being a particularly awesome bride, am I? Oh well...maybe I'll dance with daddy at someone else's wedding or something. It's not important...”  
“...Of course it is.”  
Carrie squeaked, jumping a little at the unexpected voice. Turning, she pouted, her father standing there, awkwardly shuffling his feet. Crossing her arms, she glared.  
“Well, it's too late now. I'm mad at you, daddy.”  
He chuckled, “Daddy's sorry...can I make it up to you?”  
“No” she sulked.  
“Mm...it'll be different. You'll always be my little girl and yet you're not. Hard to wrap my head around, really...” he mused suddenly.  
Carrie sighed and he smiled warmly, “I'm happy for you though...and...I love you.”  
“I love you too, daddy” she murmured.  
He reached out his hand, blushing sheepishly, “I'm...not a good dancer.”  
“Of course you are” she said firmly, “You danced with me all the time when I was little.”  
“Yea...” he smiled weakly, obviously recalling those moments...  
She grimaced and laughed nervously, “Sorry, that's not helping.”  
“No...I loved dancing with my girls...”  
He took her hand, murmuring, “I'm glad I could get Rock to find this song...I used to love it when I was a teenager... course, I don't think I had any idea what it meant until this moment.”  
Carrie frowned, confused...  
 _I took my love and took it down  
I climbed a mountain, I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in a snow covered hill  
'til a landslide brought it down   
Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?  
Can the child within my heart rise above?  
Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?  
Can I handle the seasons of my life?   
Well, I've been afraid of changing cause I've  
Built my life around you  
Time makes you bolder  
Even children get older  
And I'm getting older, too   
I've been afraid of changing cause I've  
Built my life around you  
Time makes you bolder  
Even children get older  
And I'm getting older, too  
I'm getting older, too...  
I took my love and took it down  
I climbed a mountain, I turned around  
And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hill  
The landslide brought it down  
The landslide brought it down..._  
It was funny, Carrie used to make fun of everyone who cried at weddings but she'd probably single handedly cried more than anyone else she'd ever seen at her own. Cliff winced and laughed slowly.  
“Stop that, I don't want you to cry...”  
“I'm sorry daddy, I've never been a good daughter” she mumbled suddenly, feeling miserable.  
“What?? Carrie...you've...done some things that I've never felt comfortable with but...”  
He reached out, brushing tears away softly, “You...and Jilliana...have been my wonderful little girls...and...I hope it stays that way.”  
She nodded rapidly and Cliff smiled, leaning down and kissing her forehead, “Now...go to your...husband...ugh...”  
Giggling, Carrie kissed his cheek, held his hand a moment longer, before wandering off to Kurt who was dancing with his mother...how sweet, she thought faintly.  
His navy eyes looked to her and he smiled, walking towards her, “Ready to go, baby doll?”  
“Mm hmm” she responded, returning the gesture, “First though...”  
She turned around, yelling, “I'm throwing the bouquet!”  
Squeals of delight echoed about as women gathered. Carrie laughed and tossed the bouquet up and down like a football. Kurt cocked a brow, snickering.  
“Going for an interception?”  
“Shut up” she stuck out her tongue, chuckling.  
Throwing the flowers, she grinned when Jilliana ended up catching it kind of absently. She looked startled as if she hadn't really expected it...  
“Hey daddy, Jilli's next!” she called happily.  
Cliff just looked absolutely fatigued and she laughed, blowing her father a kiss. Azuma blushed and laughed shyly, pulling his ear. Kurt chuckled before hefting Carrie up into his arms.  
“Well then...what now?” he asked coyly.  
Carrie just grinned, kissing him.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Kurt groaned, kicking the door open with one foot, his lips hungrily nipping at his wife's...he rested her in bed, scowling.  
“...Okay, you're going to have to get yourself out of that” he shook his head.  
The blonde giggled and sat up, unclasping something in the back and the whole ensemble fell...his breath caught as she released her hair from the confines of the updo, the curls falling around her soft shoulders. Forcing him back, she crawled over him and unbuttoned his shirt. Closing his eyes, he rasped.  
“I'm...really, really lucky...”  
“Mm, yep” she chuckled huskily, lapping at his nipple.  
He moaned and she sat up, wrapping her arm around his neck, using the other to play with his long bags.  
“You look funny without your bandana” she pouted after a moment.  
“Mm, not really wedding like” he murmured.  
Smiling, she whispered into his ear, “We need to get to it.”  
“What's the hurry?” he questioned, “You're all mine for a week...and you better not tell me you have some set...”  
“Nope” she sighed, “We have to hurry for your gift...”  
“My gift?” he echoed, “What gift?”  
Carrie smiled, kissing him for a long second before whispering against his lips, “A baby.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
End Note:  
Whoo... Dictionary x.x  
Gorgo- If you haven't seen 300, see it! Unless you're squeamish and can't handle a lot of rather useless gore...but otherwise, great cheesy movie. This was Leonidas', the Spartan leader's, wife. She was pretty badass. And if you need an idea of her outfit, look up images or the Halloween costume.  
When Kurt and Carrie are dancing, this is a mention towards the chapter Closer to Slipping Away...you know, him grabbing her butt.  
Lollipop is by Lil' Wayne © Lol, it doesn't matter if you like rap or not, the name alone should give away that it's dirty.  
Wow, Rock? Remember in Lay with Me, he was a professional DJ.  
Island of Happiness has come out so you guys know 'Ceffiena' is 'Selena'. Yes, that's who the mom of the triplets are...well, most of you know how I felt about Mary in Step Towards the Future and they look way too similar XD  
Song Jill refused to let Kurt and Carrie dance to was 'The Nurse That Loved Me' by A Perfect Circle ©.  
Song Carrie and Kurt danced to was changed to 'Again' by Lenny Kravitz'©. 

Brief excerpt from Eminem's “Just Lose It” (Stop! Pajama time XP Poor MJ...)  
Song Carrie and Cliff danced to was 'Landslide', originally done by Fleetwood Mac (c) but covered by The Dixie Chicks and Smashing Pumpkins.


	18. Stop and Stare

“And they all lived happily ever after...”  
“Yay! Read it again, daddy!”  
Inaba Kurt smirked, closing the storybook, and shaking his head, “Nope, time for bed. You're not swindling me this time.”  
Big blue eyes looked up at him, pouting, “But daddy, mama's coming home soon! You always let me stay up and wait for mama.”  
Kurt sighed heavily, wondering if that had been a good idea now before picking up the child, wandering down the steps with a blanket, “Fine, but you're going to at least doze while we wait. I'm not for you being little grumpy pants in the morning.”  
“My pants aren't grumpy!”  
Kurt chuckled and blinked into the living room, surprised, “Hayato?”  
The ten-year-old was sitting on the couch, reading manga, sparing him a glance and nodding before returning to his reading. Kurt was a bit startled. The boy never stayed up this late...but then, she had been gone for nearly three weeks...  
Squirming out of his arms, his munchkin ran over to Hayato and cuddled under his arm, looking at the manga as well. Hayato didn't seem to mind, something that also surprised Kurt. Joe used to hate him for doing stuff like that. But Kurt smiled, slamming down on the opposite end of the couch and patting his knee.  
“Here now, lady. We had an agreement.”  
Giving him a sulky moue, she crawled over and climbed into his lap. Covering her with the blanket, he watched her lids grow heavy before easily dozing off. What it was with Carrie's kids and falling asleep effortlessly, he would never know, but he was absolutely grateful. Gazing down at her, he smiled lovingly. His baby girl...  
The instant Carrie found out it was a girl, her name was decided: Emma. He wasn't really sure what to think of it. It was kind of peculiar to name one child in true Japanese form then name the other 'Emma'...but Carrie was insistent, of course. She _had_ said back when Kaede had Felicie that she wanted that name for her daughter...  
She was four-years-old, extremely adorable and spunky. He'd been kind of disappointed when she was born blonde but ended up a brunette...but that didn't really matter, she was beautiful either way, her hair in two curled high pigtails. She'd gotten her mother's eyes, a light shade of icy blue, piercing and very lovely...Jill, Carrie's mother, had joked that she'd be a heart breaker. God forbid, he thought seriously.  
Emma had...well, what he liked to call 'Carrie tendencies'. Hayato may have had one or two of these 'Carrie tendencies' every once in a while where he'd do or say something totally uninhibited or off the wall. But Emma did it A LOT. Like, a lot a lot. And she was also very insightful. Like scarily so, analyzing a situation with the eye of an adult and pretty much laying out all the bases straight forward, much like Carrie.   
Of course he loved Carrie...of course he loved her personality...but that was Carrie, his WIFE. He didn't want his DAUGHTER to be crazy spontaneous or even have a modicum of Carrie's wild side. Even imagining that Emma might one day pull some of Carrie's teenage antics sent sharp shivers down his spine. He definitely felt for Cliff a lot more now...  
He kissed her temple, hugging her a little tighter. But right now she was his sweet little girl. She dressed in her pretty pink princess nightgown and demanded she have ribbons in her hair. Where she got any of that from with him and Carrie as her parents, he had no idea, but it made him happy...  
Carrie was huge.  
Her drama spawned a mass following. During her pregnancy, she even did two roles in a movie that went overseas and was subtitled and they said she did such a spectacular job, they wanted her in an action movie in AMERICA. So in America, she had already had five movie roles in the last four years, those roles being implemented into other nations. She'd single handedly learned Spanish in order to take a role in a Spanish movie. She had billboards, she had fan bases, three or four Oscar nominations, she had paparazzi following her...  
In other words, his wife was a celebrity.  
Of course it was bothersome...his WIFE was a big-named actress that people JUMPED at the chance at taking pictures with or getting her autograph. His wife appeared in shows on television, she did interviews, she had BILLBOARDS, for God's sake.  
She was away from home a lot too...  
The longest she'd been away was a month...a month was a long time though without seeing his wife or the children seeing their mother. That bothered him more than he liked to admit...  
Oh, and the other thing: Tabloids. Those damn, damned tabloids.  
'Carrie Inaba seen making out with 'so-and-so'', 'Carrie Inaba is pregnant!', 'Carrie Inaba is dying of some disease'. It was enough to make him pick up the stack of papers in the middle of the grocery store and go into confetti madness, it was insane. He'd asked Carrie about it and she'd laughed, saying it bothered her a lot at first, now it just seemed kind of funny because all of it was far fetched. Well, he didn't find it funny at all, degrading his wife like that, damn them...  
He felt so out of it all though...he now handled things in the office standpoint of his grandfather's business as it had grown in the past years. While he'd like to continue building houses, he had to watch his kids and he couldn't come home exhausted...he smiled weakly. Sacrifices...he was glad Carrie was happy...that she'd accomplished so much despite all the things she'd gone through. But...it was hard.  
Kurt jumped a little when the door opened. “Babies!! Mama's home!”   
Kurt chuckled as Emma came out of her doze quickly, squealing and prancing off towards the entry. Hayato stood, closing his book, smirking as Carrie baby talked to Emma, still concealed by the door.  
“Emma boo, the rest of us want to see your mother too” called Kurt after a moment, smiling all the same.  
Emma giggled, holding Carrie's hand as she came into the living room, “Look! Mama looks like us!”  
Kurt cocked a brow, having had his attention directed at Emma, confused by this statement. He lifted his eyes to Carrie and almost gawked.  
The...FORMER blonde laughed, her hair now a dark brown color, “For now, baby Em, for now.”  
Kurt smiled awkwardly, standing. Carrie once had to go black for her roll as a British rock-and-roll guitarist in a film. She also had done red to play someone of half-Irish descent for some other production. The weirdest was the purple which just reminded him of Takeru...it was all strange and it almost made him uncomfortable because, well...it kind of made him feel like he was going to bed with someone else. Which was silly but still...  
Carrie cooed, “Hayaaa, come give mama a hug!”  
Hayato wandered over and hugged his mother for a moment before yawning, “I'll see you in the morning...”  
“What!” Carrie pouted, “What was that?”  
“I practiced for soccer all day...I'm sleepy” he pouted back.  
“Fine...” she sighed.  
Kurt watched after his son, smiling, before glancing at Carrie who approached him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him rather passionately. He moaned into her mouth before tilting his head away, scowling and blushing.  
“Not in front of our child...”  
Carrie giggled, kissing his lips chastely before scooping Emma up, “Come on, Emma boo, mama will tuck you in.”  
Kurt blinked as he was left to stand there alone before shrugging and heading up the steps to the bedroom. He scowled, not realizing it was so cluttered...he would have cleaned if he'd known way ahead of time...  
He leaped a mile when Carrie pinched his ass, her laughter giving her away. He glowered at her and she smiled innocently.  
“So hi there. Been a while” she said cutely.  
“It has” he agreed.  
“Papa's been keeping me on a leash. Says boys like you are bad” she replied, folding her arms behind her back and swaying, pretending to be coy.  
He grinned, wandering over and pulling her close against his chest, “Really? I don't think your papa knows the half of it...”  
She chuckled and kissed him firmly on the lips, parting them with her tongue before hungrily drawing his out. He groaned, instantly getting aroused...before he got that tell-tale sign nothing was going to happen tonight...  
Carrie yawned in the kiss.  
She pulled away, covering her mouth and sighing, “Oops, my bad, baby.”  
“You're tired. You JUST flew in from America” he grunted.  
“I know that” she pouted, tugging on his shirt, “But...mama bear missed papa bear...”  
Kurt sighed, smirking, “We can mess around later. First, sleep.”  
“You say that EVERY time and we never end up doing it” she complained.  
“Yea, well--...nothing.”  
Carrie's eyes narrowed, “What?”  
“Nothing. Let's go to bed” he insisted, turning away to get undressed.  
“Kurt.”  
“It's NOTHING, Carrie...c'mon, I'm tired too.”  
She didn't seem to want to drop it but sighed, undressing before crawling under the covers and going to sleep without another word. He glanced at her and sighed as well, climbing in next to her.  
Truth be told, he hadn't had sex with her in...well, at least three months. Both were either too tired, got too preoccupied by the kids, or some other excuse...but damned if he didn't want to REALLY, REALLY bad...  
...It just kind of sucked that she was always so busy...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX\  
Kurt had a really, really weird dream...well, not so much weird as kinky. Also not all that uncommon when Carrie came home. He forced his eyes open, the truth being that it was a really, really nice dream but Emma had a tendency to run in and tackle him and well...no, that's not something he wanted his baby to know about......ever.  
Sitting up, he scratched his forehead before noting that Carrie was already awake meaning Emma wouldn't greet him...well, good this particular morning.  
After a long, long, long shower, he wandered down the steps. He smiled, entering the kitchen, Emma in her preschool uniform, Hayato dressed for school as well. Carrie was wearing a black Bohemiany flowy dress that cut off at her knees. He sighed. Her legs were so toned now as an actress...he yelled at his head to stop thinking bad things before smiling.  
“Morning.”  
Emma looked up from her omelet happily, “Morning daddy!”   
“Morning” Hayato greeted, sleepily eating his cereal.  
Kurt glanced at Carrie and nearly groaned since she was apparently ignoring him, setting the tea kettle on the table, avoiding his gaze. He scowled as she walked back to the counter, fixing a bagel for herself...another thing he absolutely despised was she was on a constant diet. Carrie was thin as an effin' rail, why the hell did she need to stay on a diet? Coming behind her, wrapping his arm around her stomach, he whispered into her ear.  
“I wasn't getting an attitude, okay? I'm just kind of frustrated...”  
She pursed her lips, “I guess...”  
He dropped his arms, not sure what else he could say...but she handed him one of his favorite things when she made it: French toast. She kissed his cheek wordlessly and he smiled some. Well, guess she wasn't TOO angry...  
Sitting, he ate the toast hungrily and Carrie watched him with a bewildered expression, “Emma boo, are you not feeding your daddy?”  
“I give daddy food!” she insisted.  
Kurt laughed, shaking his head, “I'm just getting over a brief food poisoning thing, baby, and I'm starving. Not to mention I love your French toast...”  
Carrie's eyes widened, “Food poisoning?? Why didn't you tell me?”  
“It was nothing” he assured, “A days rest and I was fine.”  
“Emma took care of daddy” Emma added proudly before inserting, “And grandma made soup.”  
“I see...”  
Kurt sent her a reassuring smile and glanced at Hayato, “You have a game today, right?”  
“Uh huh” he nodded, kind of still dazed.  
“Sweet. Normal time?”  
“Yep.”  
“Mama!” Emma exclaimed, “I have an art show!”  
The woman looked at her and blinked, “Oh really?”  
“Uh huh! They're showcasing my art in Haiwa Center” she went on.  
Carrie looked surprised, “Haiwa Center??”  
Haiwa Center was like the big time and that a preschool could get anything showcased there meant they had serious connections or someone seriously liked what they saw. Kurt smiled at Emma, sipping his coffee.  
“Her and two of her classmates are going to have a show there. It's a formal affair. Dana made Emma boo's dress and everything.”  
“That's so great, sweetie!” Carrie gushed, “When is it?”  
“Wednesday at 6” Emma answered.  
Kurt didn't miss the little grimace she made as she probably had something to do with rehearsals or what not...Kurt frowned as Emma just said contently.  
“It's okay, mama, I'll take pictures for you!”  
Carrie smiled weakly and Hayato stood, picking up his book bag, “C'mon munchkin, we need to get rolling.”  
“Okay! Bye mama, bye papa!”  
“Have a good day, honey” Kurt smiled, kissing her cheek.  
She skipped behind Hayato out the door and Kurt had a feeling something was about to hit the fan as Carrie started snatching up dishes and throwing them loudly into the sink...clearing his throat, he questioned carefully.  
“Something wrong?”  
“Oh, no, nothing. My husband gets food poisoning, I don't hear about it. My daughter gets the honor of having things showcased at one of the top venues in Japan, I don't hear about it.”  
“You DID hear about it” he corrected.  
She turned, glaring heatedly, “YEA, 10 years later!”  
“Baby” he groaned, standing and taking her hands, “I got food poisoning doing something stupid with Joe who is still laid up in bed because of that awful idea of a joke. I was okay. I didn't need to worry you with something that wouldn't kill me. And Emma was insistent that we not make a huge deal out of it so you feel bad if you're busy.”  
“Great” she snarled, “My baby girl is protecting MY feelings. Bulls—t, Kurt, absolute, utter BULL.”  
“Carrie...” he sighed.  
“I'm going” she grunted, pulling away, “I'll miss that over my dead body. I'm already a awful mother as it is, I don't need to be the only one not there.”  
“You're not an awful mother” scolded Kurt, “And you know that, Car.”  
“Do I?” she mumbled sadly.  
He sighed, kissing her forehead, “Here, we can talk it over later. I have to get to work, okay? Go shop with your sister or something, all right?”  
She nodded glumly before grabbing his hand, “Kurt!”   
He glanced at her, “Hmm?”  
“I love you...”  
He blinked, a bit confused, before smiling and kissing her, “I love you too, baby...”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 _“Car, for the LOVE of GOD, please go take a nap or at LEAST sit” pleaded Kurt.  
Carrie glared at her husband, “You worry too much, you. I'm going to the studio on Watabe Street, okay? If you need to make sure I didn't pass out from the shock of being pregnant, go there.”  
He'd just glowered at her before stomping away...such a worrisome man, she'd thought. But she didn't plan on being out long...she just had to tell her agent the great news. Blinking as she got a text, she glanced at her phone and rolled her eyes, ignoring Kurt's and reading her agent's.  
'Fire on Watabe Street Studio, meet me at Fuwa'.  
Her brows furrowed. Fire? Weird...oh well, she shrugged, changing directions.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“You stupid, stupid broad. WHO told you to get knocked up?”  
Carrie rolled her eyes and stared at her nails, “I do what I want.”  
Her agent threw his arms up, exasperated, “I do what I want! The fatal line of every bombed actor or actress!”  
“Yea, well, I won't bomb” she snorted, “There's got to be SOME roles out there for pregnant women, asshole, you can't tell me there's not.”  
The man opened his mouth, his expression facing towards the negative before he stopped, gaping a moment before snapping his fingers and rushing over to his booklet. She smirked. He was an excitable man, married with three kids and all that jazz...she chose him because he was exuberant. No drab agents for her.  
“There ARE roles in big name movies, actually, for pregnant women that aren't due for another five months for production. Can you be as big as a house by then?”  
She smirked more, “Shouldn't be an issue.”  
“Then there we go, you're saved!” he sighed contently, “Okay, I'll talk to those directors. You go sleep or eat or whatever you do.”  
Carrie giggled, “Kay.”  
Skipping along, the world was glowy and wonderful as she did some shopping, this pregnancy being a bit different in that she was actually very very excited...she bought little baby knick-knacks and blankets and stuffed animals. Humming happily, dancing about as she approached her home. What a great day.  
Opening the door, still singing a tune, she skipped into her living room. Kurt was sitting there, his back away from her, before he jumped to his feet. He stared at her incredulously as she smiled.  
“Hi! See, me and the baby are great” she said, slightly sarcastic.  
Kurt stared at her with this really outlandish look of disbelief like he wasn't sure she was joking or not. But after a moment, he pursed his lips tightly, eyes narrowing, and walked away without a word. She scowled.  
“Hey, c'mon, you're being WAY too serious about this, man, I've already had one baby, I know what I'm doing!”  
But Kurt just walked up the steps and slammed the door loudly to their bedroom. She let out a huff of frustration, tossing the bags on the floor and stomping into the kitchen. Idiot!  
After venting her frustrations by chopping vegetables for stew, she calmed, calling Hayato and Kurt for dinner...her and Hayato were done, chatting contently...but there was the noted absence of the alpha male, his soup getting cold. Carrie gritted her teeth and put the soup away, grumbling about stupid overreacting husbands...  
Sitting downstairs to cool off before she even dared deal with him, she calmed and wandered up the stairs. Pushing the door open, she found him lying on his side, faced away from her. She sighed, pulling on her night shirt and started to crawl in next to him...but he just automatically sat up. Carrie watched him, almost unable to believe he was actually LEAVING bed because she was in it.  
“FINE, be that way, asshole!” she yelled after him angrily  
Crossing her arms, enraged, she turned on their flat screen television, muttering incoherently.   
“In our news reel tonight, Watabe Street Studio went up in flames tonight from an unsupervised cigarette left by an actor in wardrobe.”  
Carrie frowned, suddenly getting a weird feeling...  
“Five people have been hospitalized and three were announced dead at the scene. Fire officials...”  
Carrie gasped loudly, her hands flying to her mouth out of reflex.  
“You worry too much, you. I'm going to the studio on Watabe Street, okay? If you need to make sure I didn't pass out from the shock of being pregnant, go there.”  
“Kurt” she cried.  
Looking at her cell phone, her inbox for text messages AND voice mail were full...  
Quickly standing, she jogged down the steps and looked around the house...he wasn't there. Biting her lip, feeling completely and absolutely awful, she pushed the door to the house open and let out a sigh of relief to find him sitting on the step, staring out into the night.  
“You bitch...” he said after a long few moments, his voice trembling, “You...scared me...absolutely f--king senseless. I went to that DAMN studio, no one was saying ANYTHING and I still couldn't find you. I couldn't get you to pick up the phone...no one knew where you were. And you were gone for HOURS. You didn't get here until 7 damn p.m.. And you have the NERVE to walk in here and be sarcastic!”  
She sobbed, “Kurt, I didn't know the fire was that bad, I'm sorry!”  
“You're sorry” he laughed bitterly, “For all I knew you were one of those five people injured in the hospital. FUCK, for all I KNEW, you were one of the three. Maybe I AM overreacting, Carrie, but you could have-you could have picked up at least once!”  
She hugged him from behind knowing that was the exact last thing he wanted but it was all she could do...  
“I'm so sorry, baby, I really am” she whimpered, “I promise that I'll be better. I won't worry you, okay? I'll...I'll be better.”  
He was silent and she slowly stood, sniffling, “I'll...I'll sleep with Haya. Y-you don't have to sleep with me. I understand.”  
Rushing off, feeling ill, she crawled into bed with Hayato and bit her lip not to wake him with her crying. She was supposed to have CHANGED. Why was she being such a horrible person still?   
Carrie swallowed when the door slowly opened and faint footsteps approached the bed. Kurt crawled in behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach and burying his nose in her hair.  
“You...you, Hayato, and...” his hand rested on her still flat belly, “Our baby are the most important things to me. Please just...be a little more understanding. I don't expect you to sleep or nap through this entire pregnancy but...just take it easy for me, okay? And...and communicate with me. I don't need to be updated every hour but...just if you have a second, think of me...”  
Carrie nodded and held his hand, “I'm sorry...”  
“I'm...sorry...I...don't think you're a bitch” he shuddered.  
“I was being one” she laughed lightly, dryly, before turning over and hugging his waist, mumbling, “I love you.”  
“I love you too, baby.”_  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“...Wow.”  
Kurt stared at Emma's piece, wide-eyed, Izumi Cliff next to him with the same expression. Okay, well, he knew it had to be good to get here but he still expected like, preschool scribbles, not...masterpieces.  
The image they were looking at currently was done with colored tissue paper...it had a stained glass look and from what Kurt could tell was Carrie. At least, the fiery lotus blossom made it appear like her. It was quite beautiful...  
Yukina Kaede cooed, “She's so talented! This is amazing for a four-year-old.”  
Kurt smiled proudly and glanced to his daughter...he chuckled, shaking his head. She was busy darting about with Yukina Felicie and Hattori Tsumaru...still a child though.  
“Sweetie” he called.  
Emma stopped her pursuit of her cousins and skipped over, “Hi daddy! Do I look pretty?”  
“You look absolutely beautiful, honey.”  
Carrie had gotten her a salon appointment, a complete oddity to him but he let it pass. She came back with very tight endearing curls and apparently very happy about that. She was wearing a pretty satin pink peasant gown...kind of reminded him of her mother, if very vaguely.  
He looked up, sighing, sipping the cider. Carrie swore on all that was holy that she was going to make it. She had back to back dress rehearsals, some wardrobe fittings, and a meeting with her agent but she was going to make it. He sighed. He really hoped she did, she'd gotten little Emma all worked up.  
Emma giggled, interrupting his bleak thoughts. He looked up and chuckled, the little girl in Cliff's arms as him and Kaede questioned her on how she did her work with the supplies given to a preschooler. She explained how she asked how to get different tones and how she layered the construction paper to give the appearance of depth...Kurt almost laughed. How did his kid end up being a genius, sheesh.  
An older gentleman walked over, looking over the art seriously. Kurt tried his best not to leer. If he said anything smart to his baby girl...  
“You, young lady...this is your art?” he questioned.  
Emma nodded solemnly and he stared at the cityscape in particular, “This looks very much like an area of France I used to frequent...”  
“My mama sent me a picture of a city like this and I liked the lights” she giggled.  
They seemed to converse, something that made Kurt feel a little awkward, seeing as well...his four-year-old was conversing civilly. He was pretty sure most parents hoped their kid could say their ABCs by four, not have conversations about fine art...kind of daunting, actually.  
“Hmm...I tell you what, Inaba-san, I am very enraptured with this piece. What if I offered you 400 for it?”  
Kurt was a bit startled and was prepared to step in and say that it probably wasn't for sale before Emma got upset at such an offer...  
“475” she said plainly.  
Cliff laughed a little, quickly hiding it behind him drinking, as Kurt stared at her in disbelief. The man pondered.  
“425?”  
“455. That's my final offer” she said seriously.  
The man and her had a staring contest for a long few moments before the fellow laughed, pulling out his check book.  
“Sold. And promise you work for my company one day.”  
“Okay!”  
“Emma...” Kurt couldn't help but chuckle.  
He handed her the check and took the piece with him. Emma stared at the check, scowling.  
“Daddy, what is this? This isn't money!”   
“It is money, sweetie, once you cash it” he explained.  
She just looked confused and Cliff smiled, “That's my grand-daughter...”  
Kaede chuckled, “She handles herself well.”  
Kurt almost commented before loud whispers went throughout the room and he smirked...Cliff sighed.  
“It's sad when that's how I know my daughter's arrived somewhere...”  
Carrie indeed walked over, dressed in a very sexy cocktail dress, her hair pulled up. She smiled happily, “See! I made it!”  
Kurt smiled for her since he could tell she was hiding just how very exhausted she was...Emma gushed, rushing to her and showing her the work. Carrie seemed as surprised as Kurt and Cliff had been.  
“Wow...my baby's more artistic than I've ever been” she commented.  
“How 'bout it, Emma? Want to work in Auntie's shop? You can have a corner to showcase your work?” Kaede said, stroking her chin.  
“Yea!”   
Carrie tilted her head and Kurt chuckled, “Emma almost made 500 g off a painting a couple minutes ago, baby.”  
“AND I got a job!” Emma added.  
“Aww, my baby's so awesome!”  
The rest of the night was...lovely? Was that the right word? The only bad thing was the people swarming and demanding autographs from Carrie. She tried to politely decline them but they were insanely persistent. If it wasn't enough that this was her daughter's event, she looked like she could pass out from exhaustion at any given time. Kurt snarled. Was ANYONE considerate?  
He groaned, loosening his tie as they finally walked back through the house, home at last...  
“I hate ties...”  
“You look very handsome” Carrie insisted, reaching and taking the sleeping Emma from his arms, “And your stupid brother wasn't there!”   
“He had to stay with Hotaru. Pregnancy's been kind of difficult on her.”  
“Oh no...” she murmured, worried.  
He smiled reassuringly, “She'll be fine.”  
She nodded in agreement before walking up the steps to put Emma to bed. He watched her sashay away, her long legs lending way too much creativity to his imagination. The way the heels accentuated her calves... A shiver of delight went down his spine as he followed...  
Needless to say, though, Carrie was out like a light before her head hit the pillow.  
He watched her, so thoroughly aroused it almost kind of hurt. He relaxed on his back, staring at the ceiling, trying to think of other things but coming to the painful conclusion that he needed a shower...  
Carrie did her best...God, she did. She really did. She was still such a great mother and he loved her so much...  
But sometimes...sometimes it didn't feel like she was his wife so much as the industries... he went back to bed, curling around her, this woman that had did so much with so little time before closing his eyes.  
But maybe that was okay...


	19. New York, New York

Kurt yawned as he walked into his home, pleased to be away from the office...he kind of liked it there, actually, because he also could use some of his architectural planning skills as well. But still, no place like home.  
“Yea, I want the top floor...ooh, can you do that?? That'd be so romantic...”  
Kurt paused...romantic? Glancing at Carrie as she sat on the couch on the phone, he cocked a brow...she glanced at him and smiled.  
“I'll call you back. Get those reservations for me.”  
Kurt crossed his arms, giving her a questioning look. She giggled simply though and leaped to her feet, hugging his neck.  
“Kurt baby, I had a fantastical idea...”  
He blinked and she kissed his chin, “Our anniversary is coming up, right...?”  
Kurt smiled at that, “Yep.”  
“Then we should do something extra, extra special...” she purred before looking hopeful, “Like...you come to New York with me?”  
Kurt stared at her blankly for a moment before responding, “Come again?”  
“Oh c'mon, it'd be SO fun!” she pouted, “I have to go for a week to perform _Chicago_.”  
“You're going to New York to perform Chicago...?”  
She smirked, pinching his nipple through his shirt. He yelped and scowled, rubbing the spot as she explained.  
“CHICAGO is a MUSICAL, Kurt. You're such a straight man.”  
“I would hope so.”  
She giggled, “So what do you think?”  
“I don't know, Carrie...” he sighed, scratching his head, “You're already away from home and me going too...”  
“For a week!” she protested.  
“Still, it might be too much...”  
Carrie opened her mouth before sighing, “I see...it's the other woman, isn't it?”  
Kurt almost got angry at that before seeing the glow in Carrie's eyes. Understanding, he bit back a chuckle.  
“Yea...I mean, I don't know what she'd do without me. And she is my very important lady, after all...”  
“I'm not your important lady too?” Carrie pouted cutely.  
“You're both my very, very important ladies” he amended, “She's just smaller than you.”  
Carrie finally laughed, “Emma would be just fine for a week without her daddy, Kurt.”  
“But I've NEVER NOT been there. She's never been away from me. I don't know if _I_ could handle it” he pouted.  
“But Kurty...” Carrie whined, “Think of all the fun things we could do...”  
Glancing around, not seeing either of his children's shoes in the entry, he wrapped his arms around Carrie's waist and pushed her back into the couch.  
“We can accomplish those...fun things NOW...”  
Carrie glowered at him and he chuckled huskily, sliding his hand under her shirt, just the sensation of her soft stomach driving him nuts...  
“Emma's home!”   
Kurt jumped up quickly and Carrie smirked knowingly at him as the little girl giggled, pouncing in,

“Papa, papa! Come play with me!”  
Kurt smiled almost helplessly at his baby girl and nodded slowly. Squealing, delighted apparently, she pranced off up the steps to change from her school uniform. Hayato wandered in after, yawning.  
“I'm hungry...”  
Staring, Carrie tilted her head at him, “Well?”  
“...Sure.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 _Kurt frowned as Carrie wandered about, looking almost like a caged animal...he thought he'd feel better when she stopped doing gigs. Honestly, though, he almost felt like some horrible jail warden monster. She was really only staying put because he wanted her to...  
Jyun informed him that Carrie's pregnancy with Hayato was really nothing like that. The woman easily went out and did what she wanted...but after the little fire incident, she was completely compliant with his wishes. Again, it suited him at the time but now he just felt like a bad person. Of course he wanted his wife and baby to be safe but she was completely unhappy...wasn't that dangerous for the baby too?  
“Carrie” Kurt sighed.  
She looked up, smiling quickly, holding her swollen belly...he adored seeing her pregnant, really. He kind of didn't understand the 'pregnant is beautiful' thing before but it really fit with her... he smiled, clasping her hand.  
“Did you want to go do something? Shop? Go for a walk? Go to the pool?”  
Carrie shook her head and he groaned. She only refused because she THOUGHT that's what he wanted. Grumbling, he hugged her waist and pulled her close.  
“I'm not the Thought Police, Car, I'm not going to jump on you if you tell me you want to do something...”  
“I'm fine, honest” she pressed, “I...I don't need to do anything.”  
Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed, “Okay...I'm going to go to visit Joe then. You want to come with me?”  
She shook her head to the negative and he let out a exasperated groan. Really...heading towards the door, he glanced back and watched her settle on the couch to take a nap...pregnant and barefoot, he thought irritably. Not Carrie at all...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“I'm really, really hungry...”  
Carrie sat up, dazed, the thought prevalent as she realized she hadn't eaten in the last few hours and now the baby was starving. Rubbing her belly, she sang that she'd feed her soon.  
Wandering into the kitchen, she frowned when she found absolutely nothing there...Kurt said he was going to go shopping...but the baby wanted to eat NOW...  
Grimacing as she got another pang of hunger, she, very reluctantly, decided to go and get something. Kurt would understand...though hopefully she'd be back before him. She was trying to be good now, she was trying not the be a bad wife anymore...  
It went well for the first two minutes, walking down the street to her favorite restaurant that made delicious curry. But then...  
She crossed the now busy streets of downtown Mineral, the town having decided to omit 'town' to sound more urban, when the little man appeared on the sign...that was a good sign.  
But only SHE would get run over...  
Well, not run over so much as run into.  
She was horrified and the guy was horrified too. The bastard didn't stop for the sign, so of course he'd get into trouble...but that didn't matter. All that ran through her head was something had happened to the baby...  
Kurt would kill her.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“The baby is perfectly fine, honey” Yagami Yamada, her grandfather, assured, stroking her hair to calm her, “Calm down, stressing won't help her.”  
Carrie sobbed, still not satisfied, “Are you sure?”  
“Yes, I am absolutely positive. We've run every possible test. The only treatment I can give you is to have a nice bowl of chicken noodle soup, a warm bath, and good night of sleep, all right?” he smiled.  
She nodded rapidly and rubbed her eyes as the man sighed, “I called Kurt, I don't think you should walk home.”  
Carrie looked up in horror, “Grandpa!!”  
Before she could say anything else, Kurt burst through the doors, horror etched across his face.  
“Carrie, oh my God, are you okay?!”  
“I...I...”  
“She AND the baby are perfectly fine. Just a little bruise, nothing to worry about” Yamada explained, “Take her home, feed her, and make sure she gets some rest.”  
Kurt looked relieved but nodded, taking her hand and leading her towards the door. Carrie bit her lip, feeling awful, awaiting the tongue-lashing...  
...But...  
They reached the house and he set her down on the couch, kissing her forehead, “Here, let me make you some soup. It'll warm you up.”  
“K-kurt, I'm sorry!” she blurted.  
He stared, confused, “Sorry about what, baby?”  
“I...I went...out and...” she cried.  
“Carrie, c'mon, I...I didn't want you to think I wanted you to stay under house arrest, my God. And it was an accident, sweetie...I'm not mad at you at all. And I'm just happy that you and the baby are okay” he assured soothingly.  
“So...you aren't angry?” she whimpered.  
“Not at all” he shook his head.  
She relaxed some and he kissed her lovingly, “I love you.”  
“I love you too...”_  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“Nooooo!!”  
Inaba Kurt watched Emma, almost helpless, as she thrashed and sobbed and wailed. While he knew she'd take it badly, he didn't know she'd take it...THIS badly.  
Izumi Jill sighed, holding the girl, “Sweetie, your daddy will be back in a week.”  
“That's forever!” she cried.  
“Honey...” he cooed, not really able to stand his daughter's tears, “I...I don't have to go. I'll...I'll tell mommy that I'm not coming.”  
The girl heaved, her tears subsiding, and Jill smirked, “You know Carrie had a betting pool with Joe on how fast it'd take you to cave, right?”  
Kurt blustered at that, mumbling, “I...”  
Carrie was already in New York, having to take care of some things. It was night time and his flight was leaving in about an hour...he'd tried to bid Emma farewell quickly but she threw a hissy fit and well...he was a total pushover.  
Sighing miserably, he took out his cell phone and called Carrie. It rang a few times before a very sleepy voice answered.  
“Hello...?”  
He grimaced, “Oh crap, Car, I'm sorry, it's like 12 am over there, isn't it?”  
“Mm, it's okay...I just dozed off...what's wrong? Did your flight get delayed?”  
Grimacing again, he laughed nervously, “Yea, about that...”  
He could tell she was smirking, “You caved.”  
“I did not!”   
“Let me talk to Emma.”  
Kurt sighed and handed the phone to Emma. She sniffed and Kurt could hear Carrie comforting her before talking. He kind of expected Emma to yell that she didn't care or something or the other...except as the conversation went on, she just seemed to look more and more excited. And finally, she gave the phone back to him.  
“Bye daddy!”  
“...”  
Jill laughed, waving, “Have a good flight, dear.”  
He waved back slowly before pressing the phone to his ear, slinging his bag over his shoulder, “What did you bribe her with?”  
“I didn't bribe her with anything! See, I was on this set a while back and I had to ride this beautiful white horse, right? And the horse had a baby horse recently and the owner said we really connected so she wanted to sell them to me! I was going to keep them on Uncle Nell's farm and told Emma she could have the baby but daddy would have to come see mommy first.”  
Kurt had to chuckle, “I see...”  
“So I'll pick you up when you get here, okay? And make sure you wear that hoodie, baby.”  
“All right...love you.”  
“Love you too.”  
Clicking off, he headed for the airport...this would be an interesting trip...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
America...one long ass flight.  
Exhausted, he rubbed his eyes, wondering how his wife even had the energy she DID have coming home. Mind, he had slept the entire way but it was still not comfortable at all.  
He went through checkout before gaining his luggage...she said she'd pick him up but didn't seem she was here yet. Pulling the hood of the hoodie over his head, readjusting the sunglasses, he stood in the lobby...  
A flash, a moment of complete chaos.  
Photographers were piled one on top of the other, their cameras flashing madly. He looked around, startled and worried he'd been caught in the middle of some crime. Except...  
He gasped when Carrie, dressed in a black trench coat dress, wide black avatar glasses, and scarf over her head entered. Flashes nearly blinded him as they took hundreds of pictures of her within seconds. She took his hand though, smiling.  
“Hi baby, have a good flight?”  
“Uh, y-yea...what's going on?”  
“Mm...” she said vaguely, dragging him towards the door.  
Echoing 'Mrs. Inaba' called after her as she pulled him towards a limo.'Who is this, Mrs. Inaba?' was the main question and Kurt was kind of freaked out... Carrie though, not missing a beat as she shoved him through the door of the car, smiled back at them.  
“He's my husband, bitches.”  
She climbed in, the photographers going INSANE over this bit of information. Carrie grunted.  
“DRIVE.”  
Her driver took off insanely fast, cutting off blaring vehicles as they charged down the busy roads, weaving dangerously between other cars before suddenly the man drove safely.  
Kurt, dumbfounded, slowly questioned, “What...just happened?”  
Carrie sighed, taking off her glasses and scarf, shaking out her brunette hair, “That's the paparazzi, baby. They're bad in Japan too but they're REALLY bad here.”  
“O-oh...”  
“And Vinny drove like that to lose them” she continued, “I don't need them following us back to the hotel.”  
“I see...”  
“I work my hardest to be completely mysterious. This is going to fly into the papers, that I even HAVE a husband” she sighed again, rubbing her temple.  
“...They don't know about me?”  
Why'd that bother him?  
“No” she said incredulously, “If they did, they'd be swarming our house, harassing you and the children, making you guys lives a living hell. I won't have that. That's why I was talking to EVEYONE at Emma's event too, that way it didn't seem like you guys were my reason for being there...”  
“...But what about you?” he said softly, “They're just antagonizing you more because you're so secretive.”  
“It doesn't matter...they'd still antagonize me anyway and even if they wouldn't, I'd choose to protect my family more.”  
That made him wince, in disbelief that his wife had put herself through so much trouble to protect them like that...he bit his lip and muttered.  
“I want them to know about us though. To know so they don't put out all that trash about you being with random men and whatever.”  
“That wouldn't dissuade tabloids, baby” she explained, “That'd just give them more fodder.”  
“...Regardless.”  
“I do have my little extremely secluded place in Cali, perhaps I can say I'm hiding you guys there...” she mused.  
“...You have another house?”  
“I can't stand staying in hotel rooms while on set” she replied, “I have a little brownstone penthouse here too...but they'd swarm there so might as well stay in a hotel.”  
He scratched his forehead before laughing humorlessly, “Carrie...all this stuff makes me feel like you're not even my wife. You have houses here, no one knew you were married, the kids thing, oh my God...”  
“That's not true though!” she protested, “I'm...I'm not doing it because I want to...it's because I have to protect you.”  
Kurt sighed, turning his face to her, grumbling, “My wife shouldn't have to protect ME.”  
“Yea, well, you knew beforehand you didn't have an atypical wife.”  
He sighed, feeling a little upset by all this and Carrie pouted, “I do it because I love you, Kurt.”  
“I know that...”  
“Then don't feel bad” she insisted.  
“Too late” he pursed his lips.  
“Mm...then I have just the treat for you...”  
He cocked a brow at her. She smiled some, crawling and sitting face forward in his lap, her legs bent beside his. Gawking, he almost choked when she slowly undid the ties to her trench dress...she didn't take it off but allowed him to see the contents...  
She wasn't wearing anything up north, her nipples perky possibly from the fact it was absolutely freezing outside. But below...she wore a thin lacy red thong, little ruffles along the edges. Shutting his eyes to not completely lose control, he mumbled.  
“C-Carrie...”  
“What's wrong? You don't like it?” she whispered cutely.  
He was barely holding himself together but she giggled, staring down into his lap, “Oh, so you _do_ like it...”  
Kurt rasped as she reached down, slowly stroking and gripping his swollen length through his pants. Carrie licked around the cartilage of his ear, sending his whole body into a fast wonderful meltdown. He growled huskily, starting to strip Carrie of the trench at least...before pausing. He almost blushed when he noticed their was a nice large space revealing all this to the driver...he then noticed the button near the random wall in front of them. Pressing it, he was almost giddy when he found it put up a blacked out window.  
Carrie laughed softly, grasping his hands, “Wait until we're back in the hotel at least, baby...”  
“F—k that” he snarled, “You've got me hard as hell, you're going to suffer the consequences NOW.”  
He laced his arms around her, under the coat, running his hands down her smooth back, grinding his hips against her. She moaned, an absolutely wonderful sound to his ears. No kids were interrupting...? This was heaven...  
“Mrs. Inaba.”  
But the damn driver. The damn, damn driver...  
“Ah, we're here, Vinny?” she called through an apparent microphone.  
Kurt scowled over the interruption before realizing...well, they'd arrived...  
It was a nice hotel, not that he could notice with all the other things running through his head. Carrie sneaked him in easily, missing the crowds completely. He fought hard not to make out with her in the elevator, even the lighting reminding him of some X-Rated video scene. And apparently they were on the very freakin' top floor. Demanding why since the thing was like sixty floors up, she smiled simply at him.  
“So we don't bother the neighbors, naturally...”  
Damn, he loved her.  
The doors opened and she led him to pretty much the only door on the whole entire floor. He watched impatiently as she slid the key into the door...and as soon as he heard the click...  
She giggled as he carefully but aggressively pressed her against the inside of the door, kissing her passionately, fiery, his whole body blistering with arousal. His hands almost frantically went at her belt loop, this time taking the whole thing off. Grunting, he grasped her legs, lifting them and wrapping them around his waist, teasingly pressing against her. She whimpered a little, grasping the zipper to his hoodie and stripping him of it easily, his shirt flying off next. He carried her backwards, falling into the gargantuan bed. On top, she grasped his pants, dragging them down his hips and leaving them to fall to his ankles as she whipped him out, her mouth going down on him mere seconds later.  
Hissing, biting the inside of his mouth as she sucked, deepthroating him, stroking tenderly, he forgot completely what was going on. This had to be some fantasy where he'd wake up Emma demanding to play dolls with her...but...  
The suction of her mouth made an odd sound as she pulled away, looking up at him, amused, “Kurt, baby, we're the only ones on the floor and the kids DEFINITELY aren't going to interrupt so you don't have to muffle anything.”  
Holy crap, she was right.  
Flicking her tongue out over the head, he groaned throatily, the sensation unbearably perfect. Tilting it back against his stomach, she dragged her tongue down his shaft before replacing it in her mouth, humming.  
Groaning, his hips bucking, he forced himself to reach down, to stop her, “Baby, don't make me get off that way...”  
She lifted her mouth, smiling seductively, “You're right...there's definitely better ways...”  
He almost cried with joy when she pushed his cock inside. Three effin months too long...he grabbed her hips, immediately thrusting, rolling her back and forth. She cried out, a sound far too arousing for him to handle...he closed his eyes, his release leaving him almost dumbfounded. Carrie fell on his chest, breathing heavily. He panted as well, the two having a long moment of silence before Carrie said.  
“I guess we're not done yet, huh?”  
“Not by a long shot.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Kurt lied on his stomach, sleeping with a level of content he hadn't felt in forever. He'd felt Carrie's warm body wrapped around him up until a couple moments ago and he thought she'd just went to use the restroom or something...  
But he forced his eyes open for a moment when he heard heels clicking around. What...?  
He was stunned to find Carrie dressed in a spaghetti strap red dress in a matching pair of red heels, her hair up as she put earrings on. The hell...?  
“Carrie...where are you going?” he mumbled, sitting up sleepily.  
She jumped, startled, and sighed, “I have a opening to go to, sweetie. Just go back to sleep.”  
“Ugh...” he grumbled, grudgingly collapsing back into the gigantic bed.  
Carrie pouted, wandering over and nuzzling his neck, “Don't be like that, baby. Didn't mama please you...?”  
He didn't open his eyes but responded, “Yes...”  
“And I promise I'll keep you happy all week...” she insisted, rubbing his thigh.  
“You _could_ stay here and make me happy now...” he said slowly, reaching up and grasping her breast.  
Carrie smirked, pushing his hand away and kissing him, “I'll treat you when I get back, honey. Just sleep for now, we did start messing around as soon as you got off the plane.”  
“Mm, you're right” he yawned, shaking his head, “Hell of a adrenaline rush...”  
She giggled, standing again before cooing, “Just remind me that I have to take care of my Kurty. Three months is too long...”  
“I'll hold you to that” he chuckled.  
She stroked his hair, smiling, “I'll be back soon, all right?”  
He nodded, dozing off, the soft clicking of her shoes vanishing as she shut the door...he slept for hours, pretty worn out from the flight and romping session...  
A growling interrupted his pleasant dreams, actually kind of scaring him...but upon opening his eyes to figure out what it was, the pangs of hunger hit him. Oh...  
Sitting up, scratching his stomach, he wandered into the bathroom to take a shower...he was floored, the sheer extravagance knocking him off his feet. The shower was gold, the glass frosted. Hell, the size was like their living room back home. Shaking his head, he climbed in, the feeling of a warm shower invigorating...wandering out, drying off with one of the softest towels he'd ever felt, he finally glanced at the clock.  
1 am...?  
...Where was Carrie?  
Scowling, he shook his head, slamming down at the table for two. No wonder she was always so tired...  
Gazing into space for a couple minutes, he shook his head again, deciding to just find himself some dinner. He noticed the menu sitting on the table and opened it up. He gaped, the selection rather...immense. There was two pages of appetizers...  
When he got to main courses, he stared at the meals...then the prices.  
...Nothing was below 80.  
Even the soup was extremely expensive...stomach growling intensely, he groaned and decided to just roam the refrigerator...  
He flinched a little when the door opened to the room, Carrie wandering in, her heels in hands. She looked kind of miserable...  
“...You okay, baby?” he asked after a moment.  
She looked to him, surprised, “Huh? You're awake?”  
“Mm, I just woke up” he answered before crossing arms, “And you're ignoring my question...”  
“Am not” she pouted, “It's just my feet are killing me and I have to do a dance number tomorrow. The two aren't a happy couple when paired, y'know?”  
“Aww” he cooed, taking her hand, “Here...”  
Carrie sighed as he relaxed her on the edge of the bed, rubbing her feet gently...he used to do it all the time when she worked as the secretary, he recalled...God, how long had it been?  
He blinked when she hugged his shoulders, resting her head against his back, “I should drag you with me more often...”  
Kurt smirked, sighing, “So I'm only good as your foot massager?”  
“And in bed.”  
“Thanks” he snickered.  
She kissed his cheek and smiled, “I am glad you came though...I get kind of lonely...”  
He glanced back at her, surprised, “Carrie...”  
About to say something more, his stomach decided it was more important, making possibly the most obnoxious sound Kurt had ever heard. He pinked as Carrie bit her lip, biting back laughing.  
“Hungry, sweetie?”  
“...A little.”  
She giggled at that and stood, grabbing the menu and bringing it back, “I've been craving their lobster bisque so you can pick something out.”  
“...But...it's kind of...expensive” he said slowly.  
Carrie stared at him for a moment as if she were trying to figure out if he were serious or not before sighing, “Kurt, honey, I had three top-ranking movies last year, I'm working on one now, and I'm doing Broadway and that's NOT mentioning my previous movies...so I think I can afford to buy my husband something to eat.”  
He scowled, “Still. It's your money.”  
She punched his shoulder, kissing him at the same time, “And you're my hubby.”  
Kurt sighed at that, staring at the menu, “Then...I really want a steak.”  
“Go for it” she smiled happily, “I'm going to go change so can you order for me?”  
Nodding, he watched her skip off before picking up the phone. He laughed a little when he accidentally started the conversation in Japanese...that must have been weird for Carrie too...  
...He knew he got lonely back home sometimes without her. Emma preoccupied him, of course, and Hayato was always a good companion as his son...  
Funny how he hadn't thought she got lonely too...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“Daddy!”  
“Hey, Emma boo” Kurt smiled, stretched out on the couch, watching television.  
“Emma misses daddy” she said in a pouty tone.  
He laughed softly, the phone pressed against his ear, “It's the second day, honey...but that's okay, daddy misses you too.”  
“Whatcha doing?” she asked cutely.  
“Watching television...” he replied, amazed that 5000 channels even existed but that they were all on one television...  
“What! Daddy's supposed to be doing exciting things!”   
“It is pretty exciting, there's a whole five thousand channels. That's like...a thousand hands.”  
“Woah!”  
He chuckled and glanced at the clock, “Your mama's out at work though so daddy has to preoccupy himself.”  
“Why don't you go see mama? She's putting on a play, right?” Emma asked suddenly.  
Kurt blanked for a moment...go see Carrie perform?  
He hadn't really considered it, actually. Of course he tried because it was something his wife loved but he could just not get into musicals. Even Disney movies got him sometimes with all the singing...God, the never ending singing...then it got stuck in your head...  
But it stood to reason he had to see CARRIE in at least one of them. He didn't actually have to like the whole experience...of course, him falling asleep or something during one would make him seem like an awful husband...he sat up, pondering, before wandering over to the closet, finding the suit he'd brought like Carrie had instructed, taking it out.  
“You're right, baby doll, daddy might have to do that.”  
“Emma wants to see mama's play!”  
“Maybe one day” he smiled, “Daddy has to get ready so I'll talk to you later, all right?”  
“Okay...”  
“I love you” he replied, removing his pants.  
“Love you too, daddy!”   
He sighed as he clicked off...he really did miss his daughter. He really hadn't been away from her a day of her life...but well, it was okay...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Kurt felt like an idiot as he waited in line, staring at all the big name stars even HE recognized get in without delay.  
If Carrie Inaba was in it, he should have known it'd be sold out. But noooo, it should be crazy easy, he'd told himself. He was an idiot.  
It was illegal, he knew, but he bought some tickets from some scalpers. The show had started whilst doing so and now he was STILL in line, ugh...he knew Carrie had a lead role, at least, so it wasn't like he was missing her key part. Still annoying though.  
Inside, he groaned when he was sitting between two other people. Well, he did get the tickets off the street, he couldn't really complain...the stage was dark and illuminated by a red light and fog...eh?  
 _“Pop...”  
“Six...”  
“Squish...”  
“Uh uh...”  
“Cicero.”  
“Lipschitz.”_  
Kurt blinked, pretty sure the one that said 'Cicero' was Carrie...if it was her though, she was pulling a pretty sweet city accent...  
...Cicero?  
 _“And now the six merry murderesses of the Cook County Jail in their rendition of the 'Cell Block Tango'”_ said some random guy over in the shadows.  
Murderesses, huh?  
 _“Pop.”  
“Six.”  
“Squish.”  
“Uh uh.”  
“Cicero.”  
“Lipschitz.”_  
The hell?  
 _“Pop.”  
“Six.”  
“Squish.”  
“Uh uh.”  
“Cicero.”  
“Lipschitz.”  
“Pop!”  
“Six!”  
“Squish!”  
“Uh uh!”  
“Cicero.”  
“Lipschitz.”  
“Pop!”  
“Six!”  
“Squish!”  
“Uh uh!”  
“Cicero.”  
“Lipschitz.”_  
The lights came on and that part of him that was the over protective crazed husband nearly had an aneurysm. Carrie was wearing this tight black little slinky dress with tight leather hot pants and fishnet stockings. Last he checked, they didn't wear THAT in prison...  
 _“He had it coming! He had it coming! He only had himself to blame! If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it...”_  
Carrie, made up so much he was barely sure it was her, sang out in a strong voice, _“I betcha you would have done the same!”_  
 _“Pop!”  
“Six!”  
“Squish!”  
“Uh uh!”  
“Cicero.”  
“Lipschitz.”  
“Pop!”  
“Six!”  
“Squish!”  
“Uh uh!”  
“Cicero.”  
“Lipschitz.”_  
...  
One girl came up, guys dancing around her as she stepped sexily, talking while the girls chanted the little pop-squish thing in the background.  
“You know how people have these little habits that get you down? Like Bernie...Bernie liked to chew gum. No, not chew: POP. So I came home this one day and I'm really irritated and I'm lookin' for a little bit of sympathy. And there's Bernie lyin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'. No, not chewin': Poppin'! So I said to him, I said: 'You pop that gum one more time...'” she paused and sighed, “And he did. So I took a shotgun off the wall and fired two warning shots...”  
The music paused, “...Into his head.”  
Kurt stared, wide-eyed. Wow, issues?  
The girl danced with the guys in form as all of them chanted.  
 _“He had it coming! He had it coming! He only had himself to blame! If you'd have been there, if you'd have heard it, I betcha you would have done the same!”_   
A black haired woman came up next, doing a similarly provocative dance with the guys as she talked.  
“I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City about two years ago and he told me he was single. And we hit it off right away...so, we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner. And then I found out. 'Single' he told me. Single my ass! Not only was he married, oh no...he had six wives. One of those Mormons, y'know? So that night when he came home from work, I fixed him his drink, as usual...” she then said in an almost evil voice, “Y'know some guys just can't hold their arsenic.”  
Ouch.  
The girl followed suit, doing a dance that was apparently supposed to be kind of remnant of what she'd done as the others sang:  
 _“Hah, he had it coming! He had it coming! He took a flower in it's prime. And then he used it. And he abused it. It was a murder but not a crime!”_  
The next woman was black, not as much dancing with the guys as really kind of mirroring them as she spoke.  
“Now I'm standin' in the kitchen, carvin' up the chicken for dinner, mindin' my own business. And in storms my husband Wilbur in a jealous rage. 'You been screwin' the milkman!', he says. He was crazy! And he kept on screamin', 'You been screwin' the milkman!'. And then he ran into my knife...” she said seriously, “He ran into my knife TEN times.”  
Kurt almost laughed at that. 'You been screwin' the milkman'?  
She did her little deal, the girls going on as usual:  
 _“If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it, I betcha you would have done the same!”_  
A pretty blonde woman came up and he pondered why Carrie didn't take _her_ role so she could remain her natural color...until she started doing ballet...and...  
“Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok, hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. Probaltam a rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg...”  
...What?  
Then the knife crazy lady asked, “Yea, but did you do it?”  
“Uh uh! Not guilty!”  
The girls started chanting rather softly 'he had it coming' as Carrie took center stage, smoking a cigarette as she danced with the harem of guys...this was going to be tough, he forcibly smiled.  
“My sister Veronica and I had this double act and my husband Charlie traveled around with us. Now, for the last number in our act, we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row” Kurt leered as she did some...acrobatics with the now he noticed scantily clad men, “One, two, three, four, five, splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops, one right after another. So this one night we were down in the hotel Cicero, the three of us boozin' and havin' a few laughs, and we ran out of ice so I go out to get some. I come back, open the door, and there's Veronica and Charlie doing Number Seventeen: The Spread Eagle.”  
Luckily it was some _other_ chick in the background that did a split right in some guy's face...  
“Well, I was in such a state of shock I completely blacked out, I can't remember a thing...” she said airily, “It wasn't until later when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead.”  
Yep, that was his baby.  
“They had it coming! They had it coming! They had it coming all along! I didn't do it, but if I'd done it, how could you tell me that I was wrong?” Carrie sang deeply, dancing in step with the guys, the girls echoing.  
He was pretty amazed since she seemed to have a rather strong role in this part...she was...well, amazing. Though of course his wife, or, 'Velma' was guilty, she got off and did a show with the character she was vied against the whole play. It was kind of interesting, he had to admit. When everyone came out at the end, he smiled, clapping. Well...wow.  
Quickly escaping outside, he grimaced as he was forced onto the sidelines so the celebrities could pass on the red carpet. He sighed and watched Carrie walk out in a beautiful white strapless dress, wringing her hands and looking around. Kurt frowned, wondering who she was looking for...and in an instant, their eyes met, she looked perplexed. Pointing as inconspicuously as possible to the side, she smiled, telling reporters she had to go get some ice so she couldn't answer questions right now, earning some cheers. She quickly grabbed his arm and ran towards her limo. The paparazzi nearly went mad when they saw this and tried to snap pictures but she'd already thrown him into the limo as they were rushing off.  
“Oh my God.”  
Kurt groaned, trying to sit himself up straight, “What...?”  
“I kept telling myself, 'no, that can't be Kurt in the audience, he hates musicals' but I kept getting all weirded out and self-conscious and then boom, I go outside, it's you!”  
He rubbed his head, pouting, “I wanted to see my baby at work, tis' all...”  
She pouted as well and leaned over, kissing him, “What'd you think?”  
“It was actually pretty enjoyable...though I might have to have a few words with you on that outfit and dance for the cell block tango thing...”  
Carrie giggled and cuddled into his side, “Do you know how long it took to get me flexible enough to do that?”  
“I can't imagine too long, considering the stunts you pull in bed...” he remarked suggestively.  
She punched his shoulder but laughed, “What I do in bed and what I do on stage are on two completely different platforms, you.”  
He chuckled and pulled her against his side, kissing her temple, “How long do you think you can hide me...?”  
“Not much longer, I'd assume” she sighed, “Unless I sent you back tonight...”  
Kurt frowned and stared out the window as he rested his chin on top of her head, “What if...I did come out to the presses? They don't know about our hometown, right?”  
She shook her head and he continued, “And I'm going back on a private jet, right? I don't think they could track me...and besides, I don't wanna be your dirty little secret forever...”  
“You're not” she sighed, stroking his chest, “But...if you're sure.”  
“Mm...”  
Back at the hotel, Carrie just pretty much stripped and walked around between the bathroom and living room, for the most part, naked. He watched her in somewhat disbelief as he slowly removed his tuxedo. Water was running so he assumed she was taking a bath but still...after watching a show completely dedicated to paparazzi making celebrity's lives a living hell, he wouldn't be shocked if one wasn't sitting on the balcony, recording her. Then again, if they made it to the 60th floor, that was some intense dedication...  
Carrie pinned her hair up, now wearing a short satin robe, sighing, “I'm so hungry and tired and stiff...”  
“I can imagine, you danced the whole freakin' time” he grunted, hanging the tuxedo up as he started to look through his bag for sleep lounge wear.  
But Carrie grabbed his arm, giggling, hooking her thumbs into his boxers, pressing against him, “Kurty, have I ever told you how damn sexy I find you...?”  
Kurt pinked, pursing his lips and gazing upward at the ceiling, “Sometimes...”  
She kissed his chest, over his heart, “Well I find you pretty damn sexy...”  
He swallowed as she slid them down. She lapped at his nipple, taking slow strokes of his length. Whimpering in strangled whispers, he mumbled.  
“Carrie, you're-you're tired...you don't...have to do this...”  
She knelt all the same, pushing him to lean on the edge of the counter in the kitchen area, “But you came and saw me even though you _hate_ musicals. That's why I love you and want to...treat you to a little 'thank you'.”  
Kurt was about to say he was her husband, of course he could do things like that...but her mouth was already wrapped around him, suckling as she ran her fingers over his balls. He rasped, gripping the counter, his knees shaking. Carrie gave TOO amazing head, it was almost ridiculous...  
She flicked her tongue back and forth over him, breathing steamily as she did so. He trembled, moaned, holding her head as she went out of her way to make it one of the best blowjobs he'd gotten from her in a long time...he bit his lip, his body tensing as he came, his seed shooting into her mouth. Grasping the counter to keep from completely falling over, he panted, forced himself to breathe. Carrie sighed, licking her lips, standing.  
“Now really, Kurt, you know how I feel about _that_ ” she sighed.  
He grumbled, still fighting for air, “Well, we're equal, because you know exactly how I feel about the ALTERNATIVE.”  
“It's okay, I guess, at least you're yummy.”  
“CARRIE...”  
The woman giggled and grabbed his hand, “Let me clean you up...”  
He didn't have much time to argue as she forced him into the gigantic bubble bath...with lots and lots of bubbles. He stared, wide-eyed, as she leaned back against him, sighing as she soaked.  
“Carrie...I have to say this is one of the most emasculating things you've ever had me do...”  
“But I like bubbles...” she pouted, playing with the foam.  
“Yea, well...”  
She turned around, pressing her naked chest against him. Closing his eyes, he flustered, “Though I...guess I can't complain.”  
Smiling seductively, she nibbled at his neck, running her hands up and down his sides. He groaned contently. _Definitely_ couldn't complain...  
Carrie laughed when he growled, the phone interrupting his happiness. She leaned over and grabbed the phone right on the tile wall and pressed it to her ear.  
“Hello?”  
She smirked suddenly, “Miss Em, aren't you supposed to be at school?”  
Kurt tilted his head, listening, as the girl went on, clearly excited. Carrie laughed softly, “Oh really? Well isn't that nice! Tell your grandparents 'thank you'.”  
Kurt rested his head against the padded cushion conveniently placed behind him...this place was like a genie, if he wanted something weird, it'd be there in one way or another. No doubt Carrie got what she paid for...  
...Wait, how much WAS this place nightly?  
Carrie cooed, “Haya-chan! How have you been?”  
After a moment, Carrie pursed her lips, “You're always so blunt now. Do you not love your mama anymore?”  
Hayato obviously refuted this claim and Carrie pouted, “I guess...”  
Kurt chuckled, playing with her hair. It kind of startled him about her when she seemed to believe their son would stay that completely adorable child he was before Emma was born. Of course he was cute, but he was growing up...he wondered how Carrie would be when the boy hit puberty?  
Pondering this as she continued chattering between her children, she took his arm and cleaned it a she cradled the phone against her ear.  
“All right, sweeties, you have fun, okay? Mama loves you.”  
“Hey, I love them too” Kurt said, disgruntled.  
“And your daddy said he might like you.”  
Kurt smirked at her and he heard Emma say, “I love mommy and daddy!”   
Carrie smiled as she hung up, sighing, “Mom and dad are taking them to Disney World or whatever for a few days.”  
“Oh, that's nice of them. Did they clear it with the schools first?” he questioned, rubbing her shoulders.  
“Of course.”  
After a couple moments of relaxed silence, Kurt cleared his throat absently and she glanced at him.  
“What?”  
“Well, see, I was just thinking...” he said thoughtfully, “What would you do if Hayato were...13?”  
“I guess we'll see in three years.”  
“No no” he quickly amended, “I mean...when he hits that...age...and you know, he'll be more interested in...other things?”  
“Like porn and sex?” she said rather absently.  
“...Yea.”  
“Well, it's not like I don't expect it to happen” she shrugged, “Mom and dad totally freaked out when Takeru did all that but I'm not going to reprimand him or anything.”  
“...You mean if he has sex or looks at porn you're just going to...let it go?” Kurt restated, rather incredulous.  
“There's nothing wrong with sex, it's an important part of life, I think” she went on, sudding up a sponge, “And porn is just a way to get by without sex.”  
“Yea, but he'd be our teenage son!”  
“Kurt, c'mon, even you admitted you had sex when you were 15” she rolled her eyes.  
“That's _precisely_ why I don't want Hayato to.”  
“Then you tell him that. I don't want anything to do with it. I've never told Hayato he couldn't do anything” she waved her hand.  
Kurt rolled his eyes, “So make me the bad guy, huh?”  
“Now I reverse that question to you with your beloved little princess” Carrie replied, scrubbing his stomach.  
“Uh yea, Carrie, not happening” Kurt snorted.  
“What? Girls like sex too, y'know?”  
Kurt had a full-body cringe and she laughed, rinsing him off, “It's true though! It would be a bad thing if she _wasn't_ interested.”  
“How the hell is that a bad thing?” he demanded.  
She smirked, kissing his cheek, “Every last one of you are like a strand of effin' hypocrites. Uncle Koji and the posse tortured my father and he practically had a heart attack anytime Jilliana or I mentioned a man. Uncle Koji used to despise Steiner and Steiner's ALREADY freaking out about Sachiko's little puppy love. I mean sheesh, what's wrong with a little lovin' for your kiddies, eh? We like sex so why shouldn't they?”  
“You're still a very warped woman” he sighed.  
“Not too bad, I hope.”  
“Nah...” he smiled a bit before glowering, “If Emma has to be with someone though, he has to meet my complete approval.”  
“You could raise the guy as your adopted son and apprentice and he'd not meet your approval” she snorted, standing and stepping out of the tub.  
“I never took myself for a Jedi...”  
Carrie laughed, cocking a brow at him, “You're such a weirdo.”  
He smirked, standing as well, watching the bubbles run down his legs before shaking his head. Carrie walked over, towel wrapped around her and held one out for him. His lip curled a bit.  
“What am I, six?”  
Carrie smirked, “I was being NICE, sheesh.”  
He chuckled and stepped out, letting her wrap it around his waist. Staring down at her, having a weird backlash for a moment. Oh yea, she was a brunette...  
“You know when you die your hair, being blond gets transferred to me, right?” he said absently.  
Carrie stared at him for a long moment before pinching his nipple. He laughed as he winced and she stuck out her tongue, walking towards the bedroom.  
“Keep it up, pretty boy, and you won't get any tonight...”  
His eyes widened and he quickly followed her. This was the most amazing, perfect vacation ever...  
That in itself told him something was incredibly wrong.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
End Notes:  
That elevator part was actually influence by a real life moment...lol, not like THAT but me and my buddy were exploring one of the new parts of our college and we went into the elevator... and the whole thing was like a erotic setup. The walls were gold, it was really dark, and mood lit. We laughed and joked about it...but yea, weird stuff.  
© Chicago is not owned by me neither is the 'Cell Block Tango'. My absolute favorite part is 'you've been screwin' the milkman!' and just the way she said 'And he ran into my knife...he ran into my knife ten times' in the soundtrack for the Chicago motion picture. Lol.


	20. Round Here

“Now Carrie, hotties in your bed is a no-no.”  
Kurt grimaced as the light and that comment interrupted his sleep...what? He looked up and yelped when he found a guy there, having just walked through the door. Carrie laughed lazily, wandering into the kitchen.  
“Why's that, sweetie?”  
“Because the world's hotties are for ME.”  
Kurt stared at the very obviously gay guy in confusion as Carrie came back, smiling and handing him a cup of coffee.  
“Sorry, this 'hottie' is strictly mine” she sighed, wandering over to the bed, greeting him, “Morning, baby.”  
“M-morning...”  
“Morning indeed. It's one in the afternoon” the guy smirked.  
“We're Japanese, you, we're already into the next day where we're from” she stuck out her tongue.  
Made sense...he had kind of wondered why he was so tired and not used to this schedule...that, and Carrie liked draining him when they had sex...  
Starting to stand, he remembered...blushing, he kind of scowled in Carrie's direction and she smirked.  
“Come on, sweetie, my baby doesn't want you to see his penis.”  
Kurt sent her a sulky look but the man waved a hand, “I've seen plenty, honey.”  
“You may have seen plenty, but you haven't seen Kurt's” Carrie replied simply.  
“CARRIE!”  
“All right, all right” she waved a hand, “Come on, let's go get something to eat in the restaurant downstairs. I'll bring you something back, baby.”  
Kurt watched her in disbelief as she left, wondering HOW she got such an uninhibited personality for probably the millionth time since they got married...  
Grumbling, he stood, going to take a shower but making sure to grab clothes first in the case they decided to come back...  
She was back by the time he got out, by herself, thankfully. She had a nice sandwich sitting there, waiting for him, herself sitting on the couch, watching television absently.  
“Kurt, boo, if you're homophobic, we're going to have some issues...” she randomly commented.  
“You know I'm not homophobic” he grunted, “At most I just find it kind of intimidating, is all...”  
The former blonde smirked at him, “You think I'd let him jump on my baby? Mama's possessive...”  
He smirked as well, finishing the sandwich and brushing the crumbs off his fingertips. Wandering over to his bag, he dragged it with him as he sat next to Carrie, rummaging through. She glanced at him curiously as he finally fished out a box.  
“Happy Anniversary” he smiled, handing her the box.  
She 'squee'd', taking it from him, opening it. He'd spent a lot of time picking out the pendant, a beautiful silver chain with a diamond. It was one of those kind of alternative things but still classy...watching her face though, he was almost hurt as she bit her lip, obviously fighting off amusement. Sheesh, he tried...  
“Well...baby, it's _pretty_. Kind of tiny though...”  
“That's the highest karat diamond you can get!” he exclaimed, almost offended.  
She cocked a brow at him before pulling up a very tiny silk string thong. He gaped in horror.  
“What the hell is that?!”  
Carrie laughed, crawling over and kissing his neck, “I love it.”  
“I did not get my wife an effin' thong for our anniversary” he grunted, irritated and confused as he looked through the bag feverishly.  
“Then who did?” she questioned, biting his neck playfully.  
“I can't even imagine...” he sighed, rubbing his brow.  
Kurt let out a sigh of relief, grabbing the box and giving it to her before cocking a brow, “That BETTER be what I really bought you.”  
“Sure it's not a matching bra?”  
Sticking out his tongue, he handed it to her, “Open it.”  
She did and gasped, “Oh Kurt, it's so pretty...”  
“It's not a matching bra, is it?”  
Carrie elbowed him and took out the pendant, surveying it, “Oh, I love it, baby...”  
She turned her back to him, pushing her hair over her shoulder. Kurt took the clasps and clipped them, letting the chain fall, pleased, before pressing his lips against the back of her neck.  
“Mm, Kurt...” she murmured.  
“Hmm?” he murmured back, still kissing her shoulder.  
“Remember that Aston Martin you loved from that James Bond movie...?”  
He immediately paused before slowly looking up at her, “...Yea.”  
She smiled, reaching into her purse and pulling out a rattling set of keys with a keychain reading, 'I love you'. Kurt stared at her in disbelief as she held it out to him...  
“...No way.”  
She laughed, standing and grabbing his arm, “Of course it's not _the_ car. But I got an _exact_ replica.”  
“Carrie...that's...”  
“And don't worry, I got it built so that you can drive it in Japan” she continued happily.  
He sulked, “Thanks, totally make my gift look dumb.”  
“What! I love my necklace” she pouted angrily, “Don't insult it!”  
“Uh huh.”  
“Besides, it's my present too. I've always wanted to have sex in the back seat of a car” she sighed airily.  
Kurt raised a brow, “That's my girl, always coming up with bizarre fantasies...”  
She giggled and tugged him faster towards the garage. He had really, really wanted her _not_ to spend a lot of money on him. He'd even told her that but nooo...  
But he gawked when he saw the vehicle.  
It was shiny and silver, interior a quality black leather. There seemed to be a complete sound system inside, the whole thing just like a vision of awesomeness. Carrie looked excited.  
“Do you like it?”  
He of course didn't want her to spend a lot of money on him but at the same time she always looked SO happy to give him stuff...and while he meant well by telling her not to be too crazy with his gifts, it'd be pretty jerky of him to say he didn't like it...right?  
So he smiled, taking the keys from her, “Of course I like it. Thank you so much.”  
“You don't like it” she suddenly pouted.  
“I said I did” he grunted, grabbing her arm and opening the back door, “Now I think we need to put the thong and car to good use.”  
She giggled then as he pulled her into the back seat, wondering when his life became this...where he was having sex in the back of a $500,000 car...  
...Hell, who was he to complain?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“You lucky son of a bitch.”  
Kurt grinned, sitting and lounging in the hotel, awaiting Carrie's return from a photo shoot or something, talking to Joe on the phone after sending him a picture of his new baby...he was thinking of naming her 'Clariece'.  
“I drove it around the parking deck, it rides like a dream” he groaned happily.  
“I will kill you.”  
Kurt laughed, “I'm sorry, I'm just excited.”  
“I bet you are” snorted his older brother, “Why don't you drive it around somewhere?”  
“I'm not particularly comfortable with the level of traffic here. All I can do is look at it, really...”  
“Whatever, itoto, you know you and Carrie screwed around in there...”  
Kurt chuckled, “Well...”  
He blinked when the hotel room phone rang. Who was that? Telling Joe to hold on a second, he picked up.  
“You! Don't you know what 'clicking over' means?”  
Kurt laughed some, “Sorry sweetie, I was talking to Joe. What's up?”  
“Want to do this interview with me?” she asked, rather straightforward.  
Kurt froze, startled. What...? “...Really?”  
“You said you wanted to be revealed” she replied, “I wouldn't really mind either way, I just thought I'd put it out there.”  
Kurt scratched the back of his neck, “I...don't really have anything to wear.”  
She giggled, “Wear that black Henley and your torn jeans, you'll be fine. Vinny will pick you up.”  
“Okay...”  
He clicked off and pressed his cell back to his ear, “I'm...doing an interview with Carrie.”  
“Aww, my little brother's run off and become a celebrity too” Joe said sarcastically.  
“What's with you? I'm the sarcastic one, bastard.”  
Joe laughed at that, sighing, “Sorry...”  
Kurt frowned, worried, as he changed, “Hotaru's okay, right?”  
“Mm, she's bed-ridden. Yamada seems to think she'd be better off in the hospital until the pregnancy is over...but I don't know” he said miserably.  
“You'll figure it out, bro” Kurt sympathized, “And Hotaru will be fine. So will your baby.”  
“Don't tell me that” he said bitterly, “I've already braced myself for something bad.”  
“Don't do that” Kurt grunted back, “It's bad damn karma.”  
“Whatever, whatever. Just get to your little interview. I'll talk to you later.”  
He'd hung up before Kurt could get another word out. Staring at his phone, he sighed...he supposed he shouldn't talk. Carrie had had a flawless pregnancy with Emma besides that whole car accident with that idiot running into over...  
Vinny came, taking him towards a huge building deep in the city. Kurt was nervous as he was taken inside, hundreds of people all over the place. Calm down, Kurt, he told himself. He wanted this for Carrie...if she didn't have to be bothered with all these questions about her life, just one more thing off her plate.  
Swallowing as he was in a room with a bunch of photographers and a woman over in the corner, sitting with Carrie on a couch. She glanced back and smiled.  
“Hiiii, you're here. Come on, we're running short on time.”  
He nodded rather slowly and walked over, sinking beside her, getting more and more anxious. Carrie sighed.  
“He's shy.”  
The woman chuckled, “Aww, that's fine. I won't ask TOO much.”  
“Uh huh, you're ready to eat us apart and you know it” Carrie retorted.  
“Not too much” the interviewer grinned, “So I have to say, I can see why you're not in the celebrity love ring...”  
Kurt blushed and Carrie sighed airily, “None of them do a thing for me. And yea, Kurt's pretty sexy...”  
“How did you two meet?”  
That question nearly gave him a heart attack as Carrie seemed to muse, obviously on how to answer. Finally, she sighed. “I guess when half my fellow actors, actresses, and musicians are in rehab, it shouldn't be TOO surprising but I used to be hooked on drugs.”  
Kurt glanced at her, startled by her admission, as the woman's brows rose, “Really?”  
“Yea, I'm not anymore though I'm sure the tabloids will insist I am now” she joked, “It was a huge mistake but that's how we met. Kurt was the good one.”  
“Good one, eh...?” the interviewer commented.  
Kurt cleared his throat, not wanting to sound like an angel but knowing if he admitted he was on drugs too that might prove bad for Carrie, “I was there for the booze.”  
The woman laughed, “Sounds good. You're both Japanese, right? Your English is amazing.”  
“My mom and dad's parents are both half-American so we used the language on and off at home” Carrie answered.  
“I lived in America earlier on in my life when my father was sent over for work. Also, we have a tendency to listen to a lot of American music at home” Kurt replied.  
“Really? No J-Pop?”  
“That's the problem with knowing English” Carrie laughed, shaking her head, “A lot of Japanese music will throw in a lot of English phrases that make no sense at all. I guess what you _could_ call 'Engrish'.”  
“Ahh, so what do you listen to? Show tunes?”  
“Not at all” Kurt groaned.  
“Might be surprising but Kurt hates musicals and the likes” laughed Carrie, “At home, we listen to classics of rock and metal and...well, about everything, really. It's hard to get into this new stuff but we're just old.”  
“Hates show tunes? That must make things interesting at home.”  
“Not really, I'm not really much into doing the musicals myself. I just finished doing _Chicago_ and all the dress rehearsals are extremely draining. And the singing and dancing is the toughest thing ever” Carrie went on.  
“Are you in a similar field of work as Carrie?” the woman questioned him.  
He kind of laughed at that, “Singing and dancing's not my bag. I do some architecture and whatnot back home when I'm not playing daddy.”  
The woman looked VERY startled, “Daddy?”  
Kurt's brows creased and he glanced at Carrie who snickered, “Kurt, if they didn't know we were married, they didn't know I have kids.”  
“Kids??” the woman demanded incredulously.  
“Yea, Kurt and I have two darling children. My oldest child's name is Hayato and he's ten. Our baby girl is Emma, she's four.”  
“Wow, major bombshell, girl” whistled the woman, “You're a mama...you definitely don't look like it.”  
“I watch what I eat, y'know? And I've only had two kids.”  
“She on a strict diet?” questioned the interviewer to Kurt, “Because that doesn't seem very Carrie-like.”  
“Well, she eats less than I'd want her to eat but then I've seen her completely pig out...like last night she had this like frisbee sized hamburger.”  
“Kurt, please, it wasn't THAT big.”  
“Close enough.”  
The woman chuckled, “Any more major things you'd like to let out?”  
“I really like sex” Carrie said bluntly.  
Kurt glanced at her, gaping lightly though deciding that this probably wasn't anything he could refute with a straight face...she laughed, the interviewer.  
“Well I can imagine! Story for another day, in any case. Tell us about your next project.”  
“It's way up in the air now. I'd loved to be apart of these Spielberg remakes though.”  
“Any character you'd love to play but probably unlikely?” questioned the woman.  
“I think it'd be hella fun to play as Princess Leia” Carrie grinned, “Or Queen Gorgo from 300 but those are classics and I'd rather not see them be done in some crappy remake.”  
“Well, would it be crappy if you were there?” the interviewer teased.  
“A little less.”  
“Does the culture of America differ from Japanese?” she questioned next.  
“Boy, does it” Carrie shook her head, “A lot more things fly around here like PDA and gestures and crap...”  
“Mind you, she still does all that in Japan” Kurt smirked.  
Carrie stuck out her tongue, “That it's socially ACCEPTABLE here gets me.”  
“So two kids, huh? Anymore coming in the future?”  
Carrie seemed to muse and Kurt sighed, “I'd love another munchkin but Carrie would probably sooner have a heart attack.”  
“That's not true!” she complained, “But I will say it's kind of doubtful...”  
That kind of made Kurt sad but he just smiled. Carrie smirked at him, jabbing his stomach, “Thanks for bringing it up, now I have to have another one to make him happy.”  
“Feh” he grunted, “Totally not true...a baby is a lot of responsibility. Not to mention she drove me insane when she was pregnant...”  
“I have vegan tendencies during my pregnancies” Carrie elaborated.  
The interviewer laughed before looking startled, “Wait, Carrie, that scene during Nero, that wasn't padding??”  
“Nope, that was au natural...” Carrie replied.  
“Wow...so last question for now...” she blinked, “Are you two happy?”  
Kurt and Carrie blinked before glancing at each other. Carrie smiled, burying her face into his neck, “I am.”  
“Yea...me too” he smiled, kissing the top of her head.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 _If it wasn't his mother, it was his grandmother.  
He'd thought he'd gotten over the mountain, had sang on the hilltops, when he got his mother to accept Carrie and Hayato. Hell if he knew that there lied one more impossible peak, Mt. Everest...  
His mom's mother.  
The woman beat him senseless when she found out he was on drugs. The only reason he'd ended up in rehab was because he accidentally hit her back to try to stop her punches and his parent's thought he was 'out of control'. Okay, true enough, he was sniffing paint thinner, he was out of control anyway, but he didn't need grandma beating the pulp out of him either.  
When his mother wasn't on his back, she was. Stand up straight, go to bed at 7, come straight home from school. If he broke any of those mandates, he'd get punished somehow. THAT was why he took up smoking...he'd sworn then never to take drugs again but God help him, he needed something in his damn system to keep him from snapping...he only wondered if his family knew they played such a large role in his problems...  
Second round with drugs was pretty rough too. She called him an idiot, bastard, coward, any word that came to mind, for being stupid enough to get back into drugs. Again, rather true, but if he had actual SUPPORT, maybe he wouldn't have been so willing to call Haru for drugs...he was all alone then.  
Like his mother, he cut her out of his life. His mother reformed, saw him as an adult, when he got married...but unfortunately, when his grandmother got wind that he was not only married but on his second child...  
He carefully swallowed and set the platter of tea and cookies down on the table between Wataru, his mother, and grandmother, the three sitting in a rather thick silence. Kurt frowned when Hayato, his sweet, sweet oblivious son ran in, soaking wet, scowling.  
“Daddy, Uncle Joe dropped me in the water!”  
Joe followed suit, looking apologetic, “Sorry, I didn't mean to!”  
“You did so! You said you were going to throw me in!”  
“I did n--...grandma?”  
The elderly woman looked up, displeased, “Shin.”  
Hayato hugged Joe's knee, the black cloud over the table probably terrifying him. Kurt couldn't blame him, he was terrified too...Kurt cleared his throat, sinking down on one knee and kissing Hayato's forehead.  
“You go dry off, buddy, and stay in your room. I'll bring you some hot chocolate to warm you up, okay?”  
The little boy nodded slowly but wasted no time rushing off. Joe shuffled his feet, obviously trying to find an excuse to escape but of course...  
“Why don't you join us, Shin?” their grandmother said in a tone that left no room for question.  
Joe looked miserable but nodded, wandering over and slamming down at the table, careful to sit up straight. Kurt followed, sitting next to him, pouring the tea for everyone. After some long moments of sitting, his grandmother questioned: “Where is your wife, Kurt?”  
Kurt grimaced, having really wished to hold this conversation off...until Carrie got back.  
She'd gotten a role in a movie in Hollywood, really big, in any case. It was called 'Nero' and she played the pregnant sister of a corrupt mobster. He'd read the script over to make sure she wasn't doing anything strenuous and even he had to admit, it was a pretty freakin' amazing movie if he could go off script alone. He was miffed when it had her 'smoking' but she showed him the cigarette...it looked exactly like one but had the capabilities to blow out what appeared to be smoke but she wasn't doing any nicotine...so really, he couldn't refuse her. She told him she had filmed her last few scenes and today she'd return. But why'd Hollywood have to be on the other side of the Earth...?  
“She's...working” he answered cautiously.  
His grandmother's eyes flared, an old-fashioned woman that wouldn't have seen anything wrong with Carrie in the 'pregnant and barefoot' position, also a firm believer that the woman's place was in the house...Maybe it was better Carrie wasn't here...  
“Working? Your wife is how many month's pregnant?” she demanded.  
“Eight but...”  
“And you see nothing wrong with this, Yoshiko?” the woman cut him off, turning to her daughter.  
Yoshiko looked hesitant before wringing her hands, “I...don't necessarily agree, per say. I'm a little concerned that she's so close to giving birth and is all the way in California...”  
Kurt would be a fool to disagree, really. It bugged him too that his baby could be born there and he couldn't be there to see it...but he just couldn't say no to her when she asked if he was okay with her taking the part...  
“So there you have it. Get your wife back here now” the woman said simply.  
Because of course, Kurt could just blink, and 'poof', she just appeared, he thought sarcastically, “Unfortunately, grandmother, Carrie's not exactly down the street. America's days away.”  
“I know that” she snapped, “Just call her and tell her to get on the next plane now.”  
Kurt slowly imagined doing such a thing...Carrie would either, A, kick his ass, or B, laugh at him, realize he was serious, then come kick his ass...and knowing Carrie, she would, bun in the oven or not. He just slowly shook his head, realizing then that he was a lot more afraid of his wife than his grandmother which was scary in itself...  
“Yoshiko!” the woman barked.  
His mother sent him a very deep apologetic look like 'now I see exactly what you meant' before crossing her arms, “Kurt's an adult now, mother, he makes his own choices and him and his wife have done well so if he feels comfortable...”  
“THIS is the problem! You all gave him an inch and what happened? He ended up on drugs not once, but twice! He had a CHILD he didn't know about for how many years because of his poor decisions? And now you're STILL saying that he can make his own choices? Morons!”  
Kurt stood straight up, realizing that he had no desire to deal with this again. First Joe, second his mother, and now his grandmother. F—k no. Who next, his Aunt's cousin's brother's wife? He was sick of explaining himself to these people...  
“Sit down!”  
“I'm in my house, I'll sit down if I like” he responded, monotone, “I have to see to my son.”  
Angrily mixing the drink, he went upstairs, frustrated, irritated...and kind of hurt. He felt stupid for his feelings being all upset because of his stupid grandmother but...  
Sighing when he found that Hayato had dozed off, he sank down on the edge of the bed and stared at his son.  
'He had a CHILD he didn't know about for how many years because of his poor decisions?'  
Kurt miserably nuzzled the boy's cheek before wandering out, setting the mug of steaming chocolate on his nightstand. Whatever...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
It hadn't gotten much better when he returned, getting his head screamed off for being a disrespectful 'little s—t' and all. It turned into an all out yelling match between all of them, Joe telling her that she had no right to barge into his life, or ANY of their lives, really. His mother just wanted her to leave well enough alone and Wataru just wanted her to leave. He...he just wanted to be alone.  
After they'd left, he took Hayato over to his grandparent's house, Carrie's not insanely invasive parents, and told them he wasn't feeling well and didn't want Hayato to catch it. Hayato knew better...hell, they probably knew better but they didn't question him as he wandered off into the forest.  
He started a fire in the part where him and Hayato hung out, feeling cold but just not ready to return home yet. He stared at the bass guitar he brought, something he used to play to calm himself down after he got off drugs. Just...  
“There you are.”  
Kurt jumped a mile, the voice completely unexpected. Gawking, he was faced with his wife who was looking down at him with a smile.  
“I freaked when no one was at home, you...”  
“I'm so sorry” he groaned loudly, burying his face in his hands, “I completely forgot that you were coming home today, I'm so sorry...”  
“It's all right. Hayato said you were upset...”  
“I'm-...maybe.”  
She held out a blanket to him and he glowered at her. She was wearing a thin hoodie...  
“You need that.”  
Carrie sighed, rolling her eyes, “You don't change, do you...?”  
“Not in the last few weeks, no.”  
She put the blanket on the ground, lying on top of it and pulled one end over her. He stared down at her and sighed.  
“I...”  
“Was hoping to be alone” she finished, “Well sorry, I can't leave my baby alone when he's sad.”  
“Mm...” he mumbled.  
“And I'm sorry...I wasn't here to meet your grandmother...”  
He laughed bitterly, “If you were, this would have been A LOT uglier...she's the 'the wife raises and has the children type and going to work is an absolute sin' type.”  
Carrie stared at him for a moment before closing her eyes, “No...that wouldn't fly.”  
He had to chuckle at that before staring at the sky, “She criticizes me like she has some right to...”  
Carrie sighed, turning on her back, “I wouldn't worry, sweetie, you've fought and become your own man, you have your own family...you don't have the time or reason to deal with that bull.”  
Kurt zoned out for a long moment before nodding, “Yea...”  
“Were you going to play something? I haven't seen you break out that guitar...ever” she asked.  
“I was but I don't think I will” he shrugged.  
“Of c'mon, I want to see you play something. And the baby wants to hear you sing” she pouted cutely.  
He smirked, “My baby told you that?”  
“Uh huh.”  
“Right...”  
After looking at the guitar for a couple minutes in deep introspective thought, he lifted up the instrument and swallowed, clearing his throat.  
“Step out the front door like a ghost into a fog where no one notices the contrast of white on white. And in between the moon and you, angels get a better view of the crumbling difference between wrong and right. Well, I walk in the air between the rain and through myself and back again and where? I dunno...Maria said she's dying, through the door I hear her crying...why...I don't know.”  
“Round here...we always stand up straight. Round here...something radiates.”  
“Maria came from Nashville with a suitcase in her hand, she said she'd like to meet a boy who looks like Elvis. And she walks along the edge of where the ocean meets the land just like she's walking on a wire in the circus. She parks her car outside of my house and takes her clothes off, says she close to understanding Jesus...and she knows she's more than just a little misunderstood, she has trouble acting normal when she's nervous...”  
“Round here, we're carving out our names. Round here...we all look the same. Round here we talk just like lions, but we sacrifice like lambs. Round here...she's slipping through my hand...”  
“Sleeping children better run like the wind out of the lightning dream. Mama's little baby better get herself in out of the lightning...”  
“She says it's only in my head...she says-- 'shh', I know, it's only in my head. But the girl on the car in the parking lot says, man, you should try to take a shot, can't you see my walls are crumbling?”  
“And she looks up at the building, says she's thinking of jumping. She says she's tired of life. She must be tired of something. Round here, she's always on my mind. Round here, hey man, I got lots of time...round here we're never sent to bed early. And no body makes us wait. Round here we stay up very, very, very, very late. I can't see nothing. Nothing. Around here...you'll catch me if I'm falling, you'll catch me if I'm falling, will you catch me 'cause I'm falling down on you?”  
“...I said I'm under the gun, around here...oh man, I said I'm under the gun around here...and I can't see nothing...nothing...around here.”  
Had he really been so melancholy in his youth, he pondered...'can't you see my walls are crumbling?'...was that what was wrong with him?  
He jumped when Carrie crept upward between his knees, taking the guitar from him and setting it aside. She kissed the underside of his chin, whispering, “Baby...”  
“I'm...sorry...” he laughed quickly, “I'm-I'm sure that you and Emma didn't want to hear anything like that, I just...”  
She rested her cheek against his chest, breathing deeply, “I'm not really sure what you were feeling then, I never had good REASON to resent my parents or...anything. I'm sorry...”  
“I wouldn't want you to ever have felt like that...” he assured vaguely.  
“I won't let you ever feel like that again...” she insisted, kissing his chin, “Because...I want to make you happy forever...ugh, how sappy, huh?”  
He glanced down at her and shook his head, “It's okay...”  
Kurt stood, smiling and taking her hand to help her to her feet, stroking his baby absently as he started to lead her home, “Besides...I've never been happier in my life.”_  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Notes:  
Song is the Counting Crow's 'Round Here'.


	21. The Perfect Drug

“Okay...you think she'll be knocked off her feet?” Kurt questioned, nibbling on the end of his pen as he stared at the list he'd compiled, “But then, it's Carrie...”  
“I know I'D love it if it were me!” gushed Jilliana, “And Carrie better too or I'll come and beat her.”  
Kurt chuckled, sighing, “Maybe I'll throw in a heavy metal concert, just to keep her interested.”  
“Oh God...”  
He laughed and blinked when the door started to open, “Well, she's getting back so I better run. Thanks for your help.”  
“No problem! Have fun!”  
He clicked off and stood, Carrie wandering in and falling back on the bed, groaning, “I'm never doing another interview again.”  
“I would have done more but you made me do that really awkward one...”  
Carrie turned on her side, propping her cheek in her hand, smiling some, “It was pretty sexy.”  
He groaned, cheeks pinking as he recalled the photo shoot...the photographer nearly got knocked to kingdom come when he told Carrie to 'take her shirt off'. But Carrie laughed, doing so at ease, pointing out the man was wearing a pink ruffled shirt and skinny jeans. All the same, really...  
But then he got told to take off his shirt...  
After being forced into compliance, Carrie tackled him around the hips, smiling, “I'd rather keep his face away, kay?”  
“Aww, but it's so pretty” the photographer complained.  
Kurt blushed and Carrie sighed, “Maybe ONE.”  
So he saw then that his wife had yet another talent...modeling. She was pretty much directing him the whole time...it was very strange. And now he'd be thrown into a magazine or something...would be very awkward.  
“I love this picture though” Carrie sighed airily, showing him one of the shots she took from the photographer.  
His back was to the camera, like a majority of the shots had been, and she had one of her hands splayed on the back of his head, the other resting low on his back. Her eyes were extremely piercing, staring at the camera intensely. But she'd really been directing his head so he was sort of looking over his shoulder...it really was a nice picture in an artsy sense. No less embarrassing though.  
“You're leaving me soon” she suddenly pouted.  
“Yea...” he sighed, slamming down on the bed next to her, “So...wanna do it?”  
“Kurt” she giggled, kneeing him, “ALL we've done is have sex.”  
“Yea, because it's so much fun...” he insisted, turning so he was nibbling her neck.  
“But still...can we go out and do something I want to?” she questioned, giving him a cute, demure look.  
Kurt smiled at her, “Of course...and tomorrow, we'll do something _I_ want, okay?”  
“Sex marathon it is...”  
He snickered and watched her stand, lying on his stomach, “So...what are we doing?”  
The 'brunette' just grinned.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“Carrie...the leather's hurting my...man area.”  
The NOW red-head, thankfully a wig, laughed, holding his hand as they squeezed through the crowds to get inside of the blacked out club with a fog machine. The music bounced the floors to a dark rhythm, the lights so low he could barely make out much of anything besides the faces of people and their outlandish outfits.  
Carrie had wanted to go to a 'fetish' dance club...warped.  
She was wearing leather hot pants over a pair of fishnets with some really dangerous looking stilettos, her eyes made up to almost ridiculous proportions and that weird wig. She'd forced HIM into, of all things, leather pants. And they were SO tight, he was pretty sure he was losing circulation in some vital areas. The shirt was just mesh so not only were his boys getting pressed, his nipples were cold...he probably should have inquired a bit more before agreeing.  
He leered at her shirt. ESPECIALLY because of that shirt she was wearing. Wait, shirt? That was giving too much credit.  
She was wearing a mid-drift mesh thing...except she had only bothered to cover her nipples. So she was pretty much naked on top but oh, her nipples weren't showing, so that was fine...not.  
Carrie turned to him, finally having fought their way out on the floor, and giggled, hugging his neck happily, “I so wanted to come here for so long!”   
Breasts, his mind said helpfully. Kurt grinned, strained and nervous and pained. Yeah, he noticed. These pants definitely weren't his friend...Carrie stared at him, smirking, “You've SEEN my chest before, you!”   
“Yes, well, they're usually not in this state of being completely exposed but not quite...”  
She laughed, the devil, and abruptly started to grind against him. Oh hell, he had to GRIND in these pants too? Carrie bit her lip, looking up at him seductively, “Too much, baby?”  
“Way too much” he groaned.  
“You know that's how I roll” she sighed, her hand running up the mesh of his 'shirt'.  
Yea, he really did...he wondered how Carrie was ever his type, how he'd fallen so madly in love with someone who was nearly his polar opposite.  
 _I've got my head but my head is unraveling  
Can't keep control, can't keep track of where it's traveling  
I got my heart but my heart's no good..._  
Because maybe his whole life he built himself into this person and by nature, he really wasn't quite as...'curt' and uptight as he made himself to be...  
 _And you're the only one that's understood._  
“Have you listened to The Perfect Drug?” she questioned over the music, looking almost distraught,“It's kind of depressing how it just seems so fitting to how things were.”  
Indeed...  
 _I come along, but I don't know where you're taking me.  
I shouldn't go, but you're wrenching, dragging, shaking me.  
And I want you. And I want you. And I want you. And I want you!  
You are the perfect drug  
The perfect drug  
The perfect drug  
You are the perfect drug  
The perfect drug  
The perfect drug_  
“Is there such thing?” she grunted, sniffing and shaking her head.  
“Mm...” Kurt commented absently, something having caught his attention...  
She cocked a brow and followed his gaze before chuckling, “That'd be fun to have in our room, aye?”  
“Might take a lot of explaining to the kids” he laughed, staring at the X shaped cross on a wall in a dark corner.  
Carrie grinned, grasping his hand and starting to walk him over...he stared at her in disbelief.  
“No way in hell, Carrie...”  
“C'mon, I read guys liked being tied up...”  
“Where did you read THAT?”  
She giggled and grasped his wrists, wrapping them in the ropes. He would have put up more of a struggle but he figured it wouldn't hurt to humor her...Carrie leaned against him, gnawing her lip. He swallowed...that was the sign that perhaps he SHOULDN'T have...  
She ran her hand under his shirt, grazing over the skin of his chest. He closed his eyes, his lips parting as she teasingly pressed butterfly kisses against his toned stomach, her hand lifting his shirt as she did so. It did it's toll, he thought, frustrated. But damn...they were in public.  
“Only you, Carrie...” he rasped.  
“Hmm?” she murmured, kissing his skin hotly.  
Kurt spread his legs, wondering what was in this fog to make him perfectly okay with the idea of her going down on him in the middle of a busy dance floor...not that they'd be the only ones, he noted, but this was _him_. But his lids were heavy as he gazed down at her expectantly, set to be very disappointed if she didn't...she glanced up at him and smiled, her eyes closing partially.  
“Do you really want that, Kurt...?”  
“Yes” he answered almost obediently.  
She laughed rather strangely, nuzzling his inner thigh, “I wonder sometimes...you're the same guy that I could barely get to dance with me in public...now you're willing to get head smack dab in the middle of a club...I don't mind, of course, but I wonder sometimes.”  
He tilted his head, brows rising, puzzled. She unzipped his pants and he was rather relieved, having lost all feeling down there...stroking him slowly, she murmured.  
“Would you be happier if I wasn't well...like I am?”  
Kurt almost snarled, wondering if the fumes were getting to her head too, “Hell no.”  
Carrie sighed, “Really?”  
“Really...I've told you before...I've never regretted anything between us” he muttered before glowering, “Now I think instead of questioning if I want you to change and waste words, you could put your mouth to BETTER use.”  
Carrie grinned lazily, “Hey buddy, you're the one tied up meaning you're MY bitch.”  
Kurt stuck out his tongue and she laughed, “Fine, fine...”  
He moaned as she licked him teasingly, all the people around them melting away as she pleasured him...she was almost never home...

 _Without you, it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces._  
11 years ago, had Haru not told him he _had_ to come to that party, what would have happened? Where would either of them be? What could he possibly be doing right now...? Imagining a life without Carrie was imagining a life without anything...sure, he wouldn't have known any better but how incomplete would he have been if he hadn't decided to go? He could have done without the drugs, sure, but...a life without Carrie...  
A life without Carrie meant a life without Hayato, a life without his Emma boo...a life without Carrie _now_...that would be intolerable.  
His breath slipped from his lips, his 'perfect drug' easing her lips over his manhood. Something he couldn't live without, that gave him so much...  
Yea...there was such thing as a 'perfect drug' and it didn't require the substances they'd fallen in to.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“Carrie...shouldn't you think about this a TAD more?”   
“I've been thinking about it for years! I really, really want it” she pouted.  
Kurt just sighed as his wife stretched out on the padded table on her stomach, smiling happily at the man with enough piercings to blow up a metal detector and tattoos that looked more like a long sleeve shirt. He was cleaning his needle, informing.  
“It hurts a little more where you're getting it.”  
“No pain, no gain” she shrugged.  
Kurt sat, watching, actually gaping, as the guy started tracing the shape onto the small of her back before eternally etching the tattoo. His tattoo that she so loved was the product of pretty much the same incident as Carrie's uncles and father...he'd been really, really drunk. He'd recalled what Carrie had said about the tattoo making him more imperfect and he even recalled sobbing that if that could bring her back, he'd do it...he was nuts. He'd never forget waking up, the thing having left a nice tribally imprint on his sheets...  
Carrie lied, unflinching, as the man worked at his art, drawing a tribal symbol...around the kanji for 'Inaba'. That was kind of cute but...  
Done in about 20 minutes, she sat up and stared in the mirror, squealing, “I love it!”   
Kurt smiled some and she turned around, looking over her shoulder at him, “What do you think? You'll be seeing it the most.”  
Cocking a brow at the suggestive undertone of that comment, he sighed, “It's cute...”  
“Oh my God, you asshole, you don't like it?” she demanded.  
“Of course I LIKE it, it's just...I kind of liked the skin there...” he sighed again absently.  
Carrie smirked, leaping off the table, “You'll get over that...”  
He felt goose bumps as she suddenly sized him up before grinning, “You should get one too.”  
“Uh, no, do you have any idea how intoxicated I was when I got the first one?” he snorted, “I probably only lived because I don't remember the actual ordeal.”  
“But it'd be _so_ sexy...” she pouted and she nibbled at his ear, “And you know I get so horny when I see your tattoo...”  
Kurt sent her a sulky look and almost told her to let him think it over a bit more...but he ended up getting one on his thigh, across from his arm tattoo, to match.  
He flinched, cursing under his breath since the leather pants were chafing against his still blazing skin, as they rode back to the hotel. Carrie snuggled into his side.  
“That was fun...you got a new tattoo and we had hardcore bondage lovin'...”  
He smirked at her, “I still can't believe we got kicked out...”  
“Hey, if you're going to have a sex swing there, how can you expect it _not_ to be used?”  
“I _definitely_ want one of those” he grinned mischievously, hugging her side and playfully biting her neck.  
She laughed, elbowing him, “MAYBE for your birthday.”  
He chuckled and sighed, staring out the window, “You're all mine tomorrow, right?”  
“Mm hmm...what do you have in mind?” she asked.  
“Surprise.”  
Carrie cocked a brow, “Okay...”  
They both jumped when his cell phone rang. Blinking, wondering who could possibly be calling him, he picked up.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi papa! See Hayato? I told you he'd be awake!”  
Kurt chuckled since it was four in the morning but oh well, “Hey precious, what's up? How was Disney world?”   
“It was so much fun! Hayato and I rode in the cups and on the coasters and everything!”  
“Sounds great, sweetie” he smiled.  
“But papa will be back soon, right?” she asked hopefully, “Grandma said I'd have to wait a hand and you'd be back and it's down to one finger...”  
Kurt chuckled. His baby was too cute, “I'll be back soon, promise.”  
“Mama too?”  
Kurt was going to question if Carrie was going to fly back with him but faltered when he found she'd dozed off, curled into his side. He stroked her hair, kissing her forehead.  
“She's asleep so I'll ask her tomorrow, kay?”  
“Okay...papa, mean great-grandma came by!”  
Kurt's smile faded and he scowled deeply, “Oh...? What did she want?”  
“She was mad that both mama AND you were away but I told her you had to check the pony.”  
He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He could only imagine the look on her face when Emma told her that... “T-thanks, sweetie. Was she upset?”  
“Yea! She yelled that ponies are stupid and Uncle Joe said she was stupid and she hit him” Emma informed.  
Kurt rolled his eyes. Figured... “All right...you hold tight until papa gets there, 'kay? Don't tell mean great-grandma anything else, okay?”  
“Okay papa.”  
“All right” he sighed as they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, “Well, papa's got to go so you continue to have fun.”  
“Okay!”  
Kurt blinked absently, feeling a little worried now, “Daddy loves his Emma boo...”  
“Emma loves daddy!” she returned happily.  
He smiled softly, “Bye sweetie.”  
Clicking off, he pursed his lips. His grandmother...  
It was a tad too permissive to say EVERYTHING was perfect about Carrie's pregnancy with Emma, aside from the car accident...he hated his grandmother.  
God knows what would have happened to his wife and daughter if she'd had her way...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“Papa...can't you tell her to go away?”  
Kurt glanced at his son helplessly as the child glowered in the direction of his grandmother who'd inserted her way into their lives. Like they'd assumed, Carrie and her DESPISED each other. Carrie was nine months pregnant yet his grandmother still said SHE should do all the cooking and cleaning, not the “bread winner”. Carrie assured the woman that if he'd let her, she would, but that was mainly Kurt's mandate. She was as big as a bus, he didn't want her on her feet...  
His grandmother lazed on the couch, watching television, and he sulked. God, what WAS her problem? What RIGHT did she have to be here?  
Shaking his head, sniffing, he wandered over to the steps, “Carrie, baby, what do you want for dinner?”  
No answer came so he went up the steps out of concern but of course, she was napping. He smiled and sank down beside her, stroking her hair.  
“Baby?”  
She murmured sleepily and looked at him, “Hmm?”  
“Do you and the baby want something special to eat for dinner?”  
“Nn” she groaned, rubbing her eyes, “I want spaghetti...”  
Kissing her forehead and rubbing her round belly, he agreed, “Spaghetti it is.”  
Carrie started to sit up and he scowled, “What are you doing?”  
“I'm going to help you fix it so your grandmother doesn't have a pissy fit” she mumbled, struggling to her swollen ankles.  
“Lay back down” he growled, “I'll handle her. You're in your late pregnancy, you need to relax.”  
“All right...” she sighed, albeit reluctant, crashing back into the bed before looking at him miserably, “Will you rub my shoulders when you come back?”  
“Of course, sweetie...”  
“It sucks” she pouted deeply, lying on her side, “I was almost totally independent when I was pregnant with Hayato and now I need you for everything.”  
“I don't see how that 'sucks', you're still painfully independent to me and it's nice that you can depend on me for SOMETHING, sheesh” he refuted, kissing her temple.  
She just sighed again and fell back to sleep as he wandered back down the steps only to be met head on by his 'grammy'. She looked angry...  
“Your WIFE needs to come down here and prepare dinner. You spoil her too much!”  
“Carrie's ankles are swollen like damn balloons! I'm not going to be the dick that tells her to cook my dinner or I'll beat you, I'm NOT that kind of man” he glared.  
“You're right. You're the type of man that let's a woman walk all over you and forget her place” she snarled.  
“What the HELL kind of woman are you? You're nuts!”  
The elderly woman glared at him and stomped off around the house. Kurt rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen, proceeding to make spaghetti...Hayato hid out with him there, reading a book at the table. Kurt glanced at him as he stirred the sauce before sighing, walking over and kneeling beside his son. Hayato blinked at him rather absently and Kurt ruffled his hair.  
“I SWEAR she won't be here much longer, kay? I promise, promise.”  
“Promise, promise?” Hayato echoed hopefully.  
“Promise, promise” Kurt repeated, smiling softly.  
But if he'd known what was going to happen next, he would have tried harder...  
He remembered to this day Carrie wandering into the kitchen, her face so calm, so normal, everything was perfect in the world.   
She grabbed his wrist though and stared him dead on in the eyes, saying normally, “Kurt, listen very, very carefully, okay?”  
Kurt had frowned, nodding though, as she nodded as well, “Okay...I want you...to go start up the car and grab my bag from the closet, all right?”  
“What...?”  
“Call my parents and whoever else...because I am having this baby!” she suddenly sobbed, her whole voice crackling with pain near the end of that sentence.  
His eyes widened as she nearly snapped his wrist in two and he grimaced, setting her quickly at the table and nodding stupidly, “O-okay! Um, bag! Bag...baby...oh my God...”  
“KURT, get that DAMN car--” she hissed through clenched teeth.  
He hadn't realized he'd done a complete loop between the living room and back to the kitchen. Oh God, do not freak, he yelled at himself. Remembering once he'd cleared his head a bit that he'd already put her bag in the car, he helped her up.  
“All right, let's go” he said gently, “C'mon, Haya.”  
The little boy followed, confused, but did as he was told, trailing the two as they walked towards the door. Kurt swallowed, his heart racing with excitement...finally? Really? This was too great...  
“You're not going anywhere.”  
...TOO great.  
He stared at his grandmother in befuddlement as she blocked the door, her arms crossed, “She's not due for at least another two weeks.”  
“You effin' whore, I KNOW when I'm in labor!” screamed Carrie, beads of sweat forming on her brow.  
“All my children were born approximately when the doctor said they would be” she continued, ignoring Carrie's statement.  
“Well aren't we a good one? Just get out of the way, grandmother, I don't have time for this!” snapped Kurt.  
“I told you, no one's going anywhere. Some boundaries have to be enforced and if you won't do it, I will” the woman said simply.  
“Boundaries?! My wife is having my baby, what BOUNDARIES are she crossing?!”  
“This is final, Kurt, so you might as well sit down” the woman spoke as if she were talking about the weather.  
“That's it, I'm calling the cops” he hissed, starting to grab his cell phone.  
...Except...  
“Missing something?” the woman questioned, suddenly lifting not only HIS cell phone but CARRIE'S out of her pocket.  
Kurt gaped at her, realizing in horror that she was dead serious...in a box by her feet was all the house phones, disconnected most likely while they were trying to prepare to leave, and the wireless router for the computers...  
Carrie whimpered, falling to her knees in pain. He gasped and fell beside her as she cried. What...what the hell? He sent a fiery glare at the old woman, his teeth clenched.  
“Let us pass.”  
“You're as slow a learner as ever. It's a false alarm.”  
“That's for the DOCTOR'S to diagnose, not you! Let me take my wife to the hospital!” he yelled.  
“No.”  
“Then at LEAST let me call someone so I can be ready in case anything happens” he pleaded.  
“No means no, Kurt. I guess you wouldn't understand, your mother was too compliant with you” she sniffed, shaking her head.  
This could NOT be happening, he told himself, staring at the woman who'd actually taken the time to barricade the door. He didn't know A THING about delivering a baby. Television sitcoms made it seem like the plumber could deliver a baby but he had NO idea, none! Carrie pressed her legs together, a vain attempt to keep their baby from coming before they could get to a doctor or at least CALL one to guide him. She was sobbing under her breath, clenching his hand tightly as contraction after contraction came...he watched her breathe quickly, pacing herself...  
Hayato was beside her, opposite him, and looked extremely upset, “Did I hurt like this, mama?”  
The woman forced her eyes open, her face glistening with perspiration and she smiled, reaching a shaky hand up and brushing his hair, “Don't you worry, my baby was so worth it...”  
She whined, dropping her hand, and turning over on her side, curling into a ball, crying wretchedly. Kurt could have cried. Launching to his feet, he balled his fists.  
“If you don't let us go--”  
“Idle threats won't get you anywhere” she said simply.  
What was she going to do? Keep them there until Carrie's 'false alarm' was over? Oh, and then everything would be SO normal and he wouldn't call the cops on her for this? He argued with her for at least an hour, hoping she'd figure out she was stupid AND a bitch, before realizing...an hour? Biting his lip, he whined himself as he looked down at Carrie, her skin drained of all color, her eyelids a horrid dark brown as she just paced herself...what...what would happen if...?  
Pursing his lips, he finally smiled for Hayato who looked very concerned, “Haya, why don't you go get your mama another blanket and pillow, okay? That might help her feel better...”  
So naïve, he looked up, his eyes brightening, “Okay!”  
He rushed off and Kurt kept his back away from her, gnawing on his lip thoughtfully, “I'll...ask you one more time, grandmother, ONE more...please let me take my wife to the hospital.”  
“Are you hard of hearing?” she demanded, “I said NO.”  
Kurt was silent for a long few moments before sighing, resigned. The woman uncrossed her arms, thinking he'd finally conceded. All it took was some tough resistance and they'd learn. She wasn't sure why Yoshiko didn't get that.  
But...  
“I guess I'm going straight to hell then.”  
Before she had time to even ponder over that statement, he whirled around and punched her square in the face, sending her crumpling to the ground, unconscious. That little...  
Kurt stared down at her before burying his face in his hands...dear God, he just punched his grandmother.   
“Daddy?”  
He jumped when Hayato returned, looking confused, “What's grandma doing...?”  
“Uh...napping. C'mon, let's get your mommy to the doctor” he forced a smile.  
Hayato nodded and Kurt lifted her into his arms, whispering his apologies to her for having his crazy family cause her so much grief...but Carrie just smiled weakly and told him they'd be fine. Right...  
He got a mouthful from the doctors, saying she was fully dilated and exhausted. They called him an awful husband, why did he allow her to lie there for so long?...That kind of hurt.  
But Carrie came alive, yelled at them that he was not an awful husband and that they didn't even have the right to decide something like that. And she had plenty of energy to have her baby, were they dumb or something? Yea, that was his Carrie...  
He sat outside, receiving irritated glances from Cliff as the man paced, concerned. Revitalized or not, Carrie did have some trouble doing some of the pushing. They'd considered Cesarean but she absolutely refused...Kurt's hands draped between his knees, wishing they'd allowed him to sit in there, to help support her...they'd just said he'd be in the way.  
...He didn't want to be in the way.  
Grasping his hair in handfuls, staring down at his feet, he shook his head. He was an awful husband, letting his wife suffer for two hours while he tried to convince his grandmother to let her leave. She should have been kicked out long ago anyway but that he wasn't man enough to stand up to her sooner... then he wasn't even smart enough to know how to help her through labor...  
“Inaba-san?”  
He jumped up, the doctor calling him, and he looked worried as the woman came out, sighing, “Y-yes? Is-is Carrie all right? The baby...?”  
“They're both perfectly fine. You have a healthy baby girl...”  
Kurt let out a breath of relief and the woman glowered, “But next time, be more vigilant...”  
“I don't think Carrie will let there be a next time” he whispered.  
She blinked and he rushed past her, into the room after putting on a smock. He had to see for himself though...  
Going in, he was hit by a wall of guilt...Carrie was lying on her side, the baby beside her. She still looked like the blood had been drained from her body, the weariness in her form completely unlike her. Oh Carrie...  
Slowly walking over, he dragged the chair silently to her side and stared at her as she slept. He'd never forgive that woman. She wasn't welcome in his life, in his family's life, ESPECIALLY in his baby's life...  
“Mm, there he is, Em.”  
Kurt flinched, startled, not realizing Carrie had woken up. He stared at her guiltily but she just smiled before looking down at their daughter, “But he's being silly. He's been so, so excited about you and now he's being all EMO. That's okay though, that's just how your papa rolls...”  
He had to smirk at her. She chuckled drearily before picking the bundle up, “She reminds me of you...here.”  
Kurt's heart hammered as he stared at her, his eyes full of question, wondering if he really could...Carrie smiled, rolling her eyes, “She's your baby too, Kurt...hold her. Isn't that what you wanted?”  
His eyes stung and he nodded silently. Yes, that was what he wanted...pursing his lips, he took their new addition, before they parted in awe.  
“...She's so tiny” he murmured, his smile growing.  
“Mm, she is” Carrie agreed, watching them.  
Inaba Emma, at that stage, had wild dirty blond hair, little wisps pressed against her head. Her eyes were icy blue, gazing up with blaring intensity. He'd never seen anything so beautiful...  
But he smiled at Carrie who'd already gone back to sleep...kissing her forehead, he whispered, “Thank you...”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Kurt smiled, Carrie sulkily holding his arm as they got into the limo, “I HATE white, Kurt.”  
“Too bad, it's sexy on you.”  
He'd bought her a white designer gown, cream colored, the deep cut spaghetti strap and skin tight fabric very attractive on her...course, it was 'white' so she wasn't all that pleased but...  
“So...what's this evening you have planned?” she sighed as she stared out the window at the city.  
“Surprise” he answered simply.  
She pouted, “I don't like surprises.”  
“You LOVE surprises” he countered, reaching over and pulling her against his side, “And stop being so cranky...it's my last day here with you.”  
“That's why I'm cranky” she grumbled, her pout growing, “I should have taken you forever.”  
Kurt laughed and kissed her forehead before murmuring, “How long will you be here after I leave?”  
“At least two weeks” she sighed, “I need that second week to do some recovery interviews for this whole being married with kids thing.”  
He scowled, “I wanted to make it EASIER for you.”  
“Nothing's easy” she told him simply, snuggling into his side, “I'm jealous though...”  
“Why's that?” he blinked.  
“Because everyone thinks you're really, really sexy and I liked keeping your sexiness for me and me alone” she whined.  
He chuckled, though pinking a little, “I read some message boards, it was rather awkward...”  
Carrie opened her mouth to comment but blinked when they stopped outside a restaurant before giggling, “Fondue?”  
“Mm, not quite the Melting Pot but it seemed close enough” he smiled.  
Walking in, whispers went around, glancing at them, surprised. Kurt sighed, pulling out the chair for his wife before seating himself.  
“Your celebrity status is a bit...”  
“Annoying?” she sighed, “I do miss being able to go out with my children and you without having everyone stare and all...”  
“Well...forget all that” he quickly smiled, “Let's order an appetizer.”  
Dinner went well with no one actually bothering them outside of staring. But of course, he had another thing in store. Carrie looked puzzled as they went on Broadway, staring at him curiously.  
“We're going to see a show?”  
“Mm hmm...I've heard you haven't seen Madame Butterfly in over ten years” he replied.  
She squealed, leaping up and hugging his neck, “Oh my God, really?”  
“Yep...hopefully it won't kill me but...”  
Carrie was probably too beside herself to care in the first place. She was bright eyed throughout the whole entire thing...he found it completely depressing. What a freakin' asshole, he though. Not only does he marry some other random chick, the chick and him want to take his first wife's baby? Where do you get off?  
“I'm surprised that you like that one...it's not very kind to women” Kurt said as they walked out, Carrie on his arm.  
“It's just so sad” she sighed, “I just love how it makes me feel so many things at once...”  
“I see...”  
“You don't” she snorted but kissed his cheek, “But thank you, baby.”  
“Nights not over” he grinned, “One more thing.”  
Vinny drove them to Central Park and he noted Carrie looked strangely apprehensive as they got on a horse drawn carriage...he'd noticed she'd actually been acting odd anyway. He wondered what was wrong...  
As the carriage plodded along, he gazed at her, frowning, “All right...what's wrong?”  
“Wrong...? Oh, nothing!” she pasted on a smile quickly.  
“Don't give me bull” he grunted, “What is it?”  
“...I...well, when...I met Will, this is exactly how he...seduced me” she mumbled, “Dinner, Broadway, horse carriage...”  
Kurt felt his face darken, “I'm not trying to seduce you--”  
“I know that” she said, shaking her head, before looking at him, “It's just...I feel happy that you did this for me, for us...but I was...happy then too, when Will just randomly took some really suspicious interest in me. I just can't believe how...easy I was.”  
Kurt rubbed his brow, “I...really don't know the details of all that. But Will...Will used that...”  
“Gullibility” she said miserably.  
“Naivety” he amended, “To get what he wanted out of you. I hate that guy for using you like he did...and I'm doing this because I'm your husband and I love you. We have two very different goals going on...you do know that, right?”  
Carrie kissed him tenderly, “Of course...and thank you. I've had too much fun this week...”  
“Is...the night not over?” he asked coyly.  
She grinned, winking, “Wait until we get back to the room, pretty boy, you won't be conscious for that flight home.”  
He returned the gesture, “Sounds good to me...”  
As they climbed out, Carrie clung to his arm, “Anything else in store, boo?”  
“Well, I'm kind of curious about this 'Coldstone' place everyone is talking about...”  
Carrie laughed, “We're kind of overdressed but I could definitely go for a 'cookie doughn'cha want some'.”  
“A WHAT?”  
Carrie laughed again, “You'll see.”  
“...Carrie?”  
Kurt felt Carrie's hand go rigid in his and it felt like ice water was suddenly running through his veins. No...way. Carrie eyes filled with bitter hatred.  
“...You.”  
Will Jameson, in the flesh. He hadn't changed at all...he even had the same trench, meticulous and barely worn.  
Kurt hadn't realized just how much he never wanted to see him again.  
The blond crossed his arms, staring at them, a brunette woman beside him wearing a red cocktail dress...it didn't take a brain surgeon to know that she was strung out. It just enraged Kurt more.  
Will stuffed his hands in his pockets, his blue eyes darkening as he smiled, “And Kurt...amazing, you two found your way back to each other.”  
Kurt's eyes narrowed, about to demand what that was supposed to mean...but Carrie grasped his arm tightly. He shifted his eyes at her and she shook her head. He wasn't worth it...  
“It really gets me though, seeing you all over...everything. It's almost sickening.”  
Kurt's jaw flinched but Carrie shrugged, “Jealous? I admitted to doing drugs, everyone is still okay with me. Who's Will Jameson?”  
Kurt could tell that hit a nerve in the Englishman but he didn't show it on his face. He bit back, never missing a beat.  
“Oh, you admitted to the drugs. Everyone and their brother is on drugs in Hollywood so they'll turn a cheek...now I wonder what they'd do if you told them that you were actually drug whore trash?”  
Carrie's blue eyes widened and Kurt barely realized he'd punched the guy across the face...until he was ready to do more. Carrie quickly hugged his back.  
“Kurt, don't!”  
The woman ducked down, holding Will's arm as he wiped the blood from his lip. He smiled, standing, “Well...I guess you do have a temper.”  
Kurt gritted his teeth and Carrie swallowed, shaking her head rapidly, before turning to glare at him, “I don't give a f—k what you say. You're still the bastard that's strung out on crack, the same bastard that only wanted me to fund your empire, and the same bastard that threw me out on my ass when you thought I was pregnant with your baby. And if your girlfriend right there is smart, she'll leave your pathetic ass.”  
Will's mouth suddenly turned into a marked frown “Your baby...?”  
Carrie's eyes narrowed, “None of your concern...all you need to know is it wasn't yours.”  
Kurt glared angrily as Carrie dragged him back to where Vinny was sitting, waiting for them. He watched helplessly as Carrie gazed at her lap, her eyes glistening as she fought against tears.  
...That bastard could ruin everything at a drop of a hat, couldn't he?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A week ago, he was reluctant to leave his crying baby girl and as of yesterday he was extremely looking forward to seeing her again.  
Now...  
He watched as Carrie lied lifelessly stretched out on the chaise by the balcony, her eyes depressed, her whole aura making him feel awful. A wonderful amazing week...soured by one chance meeting with that son of a bitch. Swallowing, glancing back at his luggage, packed and by the door, he slowly walked to her, crashing down beside her and looking at her seriously.  
“I can cancel my flight, go back next week some time.”  
She smiled, the gesture not reaching her baby blues at all, “It's okay, Kurt, I'm a big girl...”  
“I know that...you just look...sad” he mumbled, a little upset.  
She sat up, grimacing and rubbing her temple, “It's...it's just that...everything he said, it's true.”  
“The hell it is!” snapped Kurt, “You are not--”  
“I'm NOT, but I WAS” she countered, interrupting, “He's right. If my fans, the public, had ANY idea that not only was I on drugs, but I was some guy's damn prostitute, then they'd all drop me like I was NOTHING. I'm...I'm an idiot.”  
Kurt growled, frustrated, as she curled back on her side, melancholy, “I don't understand a 'fan' who is going to drop you because you made mistakes a decade ago. There's not a person alive that hasn't made some mistake that someone else, somebody who's never made that mistake, is going to look down on. But to judge you for it, something that's been over for longer than it lasted...who has the right to do that, Carrie? If anyone does that, they're assholes and you don't want asshole fans.”  
Carrie fingered shapes into the fabric of the chaise, silent for a long couple moments before looking at him longingly, “Did you think that I was a whore then, Kurt?”  
“Carrie, for the love of God--”  
“I'm not ASKING about now! I'm asking about then!”  
Kurt groaned, feeling a migraine. What he thought then shouldn't really matter, he married her and he thought the world of her _now_. “What I thought then is what I always told you then. I thought you had too much potential, too much just all around vivacity to be nothing more to that guy than a 'crack whore'. As I...got to know you, I started thinking that you could do so much better than him. That...that you could do so much better than you'd been doing. That you were nothing more than an offering to Will's crowd, that pissed me off more than anything. Did I think you were 'drug whore trash'?”  
He paused for a moment and Carrie rested her chin on the chaise, “Of course you did.”  
“Yea, well, I was holier than now when we first met. Everyone there except me was 'drug whore trash'” he muttered, “I...I hated myself then.”  
He lied down on his side next to her, gazing at her, “But once I talked to you, saw that you weren't really like the rest of them, I thought something even worse.”  
She frowned, “What's worse than drug whore trash?”  
“I thought you were a tragedy...that you were tainted by drugs when you could have well been the next anything you could dream of” he murmured, “But you know what? Will's not the only one that was wrong...because you have accomplished everything I thought you'd given away. I doubted you...”  
“You forced me” her nose wrinkled, “I would have forgotten my dreams if you hadn't forced me back into school, into acting.”  
“And you know you could have very well told me to go to hell” he smirked some, “And you could have also not put your heart into it and have failed back then. But you didn't...so whatever Will says should be nothing to you. He's still obviously still in that same place we left him...you're not that person anymore, Carrie. You don't have to forget your past but to get stuck in that place that you've grown...”  
Carrie's eyes moved down for a moment before looking up at him, “When I rejected going with you, leaving Will, did you think bad of me then?”  
He rolled his eyes, wondering if she'd heard a word he just said, “Carrie...”  
“Humor me.”  
“I was heartbroken” he said curtly, “Downright heartbroken, drank bottles of booze a day, lied around my apartment like a sap, and cried myself to sleep.”  
“That's not funny” she pouted.  
“The truth rarely is.”  
Carrie stared at him absently, “I wish I'd met you on a street corner somewhere, told you that you were hot and I totally wanted to bang you. Then you'd tell me I was crazy then I'd stalk you...”  
Kurt's brows rose, “I honestly have to wonder if the way we met wasn't psychologically better...”  
“Regardless...” she finally smiled sincerely, “You're right...I did do a lot better than Will.”  
He blushed faintly and jumped a little when a knock at the door interrupted their moment. Carrie gazed over her shoulder.  
“That you, Vinny?”  
“Yea, we gotta go, the airports a twenty minute trip.”  
Kurt winced and was about to call to the driver that he'd not be going...but Carrie pressed a finger to his lips before kissing the tip of his nose.  
“We promised Ms. Em that you'd be back in a week. We're not breaking a promise to my baby, okay?”  
“But...”  
“I've loved having you here” she replied, standing and grasping his hand, “But your grandmother's right for the first time since I've met her: our kids need at least one of us there. I already make their lives unstable, they need at least a father.”  
He pursed his lips at that assessment and lifted his suitcase, knowing from Carrie's rather intense gaze that he wasn't going to win. She rode with him to the busy airport and he felt rather strange...like he was leaving her forever or something. Turning towards her, she snuggled into his side, nuzzling his cheek.  
“That dick...he messed up my plans for you last night” she grumbled.  
“Plans...?” he questioned absently, tilting his head at her.  
“The one where I tied you to the bed and screwed around with you until you cried” she sighed airily.  
Kurt smirked, “I'm not sure I would have been fond of that plan to begin with...”  
She gnawed on her lip, that tell-tale sign, before rubbing his leg, “We still have ten minutes before we get to the airport...”  
He shifted his eyes towards Vinny, the driver probably having learned to tune out these suggestive comments they had as often as they breathed. All the same, he grinned, and pressed the button to let up the window...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“DADDY!”  
Kurt grunted as Emma managed to leap directly into his arms, hugging his neck tightly. He cooed, dropping his suitcase and embracing her tightly.  
“Emma boo...daddy missed you so much.”  
“Emma missed daddy more!”  
Joe, who'd apparently been the one to bring them to meet him at the airport, smirked, “You make it sound like you've been gone for years.”  
“Hey, I still missed my lady” he grunted, glowering at Joe.  
“Well, you remember you have a son too, right?” Joe smirked more.  
Kurt blinked and glanced to where Hayato was standing, just kind of shuffling around sheepishly, “I...was okay...”  
Kurt grinned and pulled his son into a hug too, roughly ruffling his hair, “Hey, I missed my boy too...man of the house while I was away?”  
Hayato nodded in confirmation and Kurt nodded, “Good, good...”  
“Where's mama?” Emma asked.  
“Oh, she'll be back in a week or two...she had some things to finish up. But she said she's going to bring your horse when she comes.”  
“Yay!”  
Joe glanced at his watch and waved a hand, “C'mon Kurt, I need to get home to Hotaru.”  
Kurt nodded, shifting Emma to one arm and picking up his suitcase. Emma chattered about everything that had happened while he was away, Hayato adding things here and there, and he listened intently, absorbing everything...  
...Until they got outside.  
If his jaw could hit the floor, it would have, his body frozen, eyes fixed on the abomination before him. Emma blinked at him before following his eyes.  
“Oh yea! That's a pretty picture of you and mama, daddy!”  
“...”  
Joe grinned lazily, “It's been up for a couple days...”  
“...”  
Before him...before him for all of Japan to see was that picture where his back was to the camera, Carrie's favorite of the bunch, on a billboard.  
“What's wrong, daddy?” Emma questioned.  
“...Nothing sweetie. Come on, Uncle Joe has to get back to Aunt Hotaru” he forced a smile.  
Getting into the car after taking a picture of the atrocity with his cell, he sent it to Carrie before calling her...  
“Carrie, what the heck is this?” he demanded calmly.  
She yawned and he grimaced, having forgotten time zones...she was silent for a moment before yawning again, “Oh, that...unfortunately, baby, I'm signed onto Sony so if the magazine wanted to sell any pictures to them, they kind of have free reign to...nice that they Photoshopped their headphones onto us...”  
“CARRIE--”  
“I know you don't like it” she sighed, interrupting his tirade, “I'm sorry, I'll see if can get it pulled...I'd have to call in a lot of favors, but--”  
“No...” he grumbled, shaking his head, “Forget it...I'll...deal.”  
“Okay” she murmured, sounding drowsy.  
“...I'm sorry for waking you” he said gently, “Sweet dreams, baby.”  
“It's mmkay...love you, kay?”  
“I love you too” he replied.  
Joe made gagging sounds and Kurt scowled but Carrie giggled, “And tell Joe I love him too!”  
“Carrie said she might like you, Joe.”  
“Aww, I might like her too...”  
Kurt smirked and Carrie yawned, “All right, I'm gone...tell the kiddles mummy wuvvles them.”  
“I will. G'night, baby.”  
He clicked off, stifling a yawn himself. He smiled down at Emma who was gazing out the window as Hayato played on his DS...it was good to be home...  
...Somehow though, something still felt off about things going pretty much okay...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Notes:  
So yea...I've unfortunately been to a 'Fetish club' (it'd probably be more fun with a guy maybe, lol...) but the one I've been to indeed has the whole nine yards with 'furniture' and even provides whips on Friday, apparently...and women most often do come clad as Carrie was. Too bad no guys came like Kurt XD Music sucks though I guess that's not the point in the first place!  
The Perfect Drug is the amazing song by Nine Inch Nails (And the video is amazing too!)  
Some first and second chapter mentions here...Carrie's favorite play was Madame Butterfly and Will took her on pretty much the same evening Kurt took her. And Kurt took Carrie out to The Melting Pot on their first date.  
Coldstone...if you haven't been and you have money burning a hole in your pocket (not too common these days, I'd imagine), go buy a 'cookie doughn'cha want some'...and unless you have sugar constantly going into your body or a friend going with you, I'd suggest just a 'like it' size because I love sugar but that's too much for even me XD


	22. Leave Out All the Rest

“Haya-nii-chan...?”  
Inaba Hayato groaned sleepily, turning over onto his side and squinting at the door where his little sister stood, looking upset.  
“Wha...?” he mumbled.  
“Daddy's not home” she reported, concern in her voice.  
“Mm, he had to run out and take care of some things” Hayato assured.  
“He didn't tell Emma that!”  
“Because Emma's supposed to be asleep...”  
The little girl pouted, more upset, “Emma had a bad dream and daddy's gone.”  
Hayato scooted over, lifting the edge of his blanket without appeal, inviting Emma in. She seemed content and scurried under the covers, hugging the teddy bear she'd brought with her. Hayato closed his eyes though he knew Emma wasn't quite ready to sleep yet...  
“Haya-nii-chan, daddy doesn't usually go away at night, does he?”  
“Mm, no...”  
She seemed thoughtful, “Do you think Aunt Hotaru is okay?”  
“We saw her earlier, she was fine...dad went to the office though, to finish some things he couldn't, is all” Hayato yawned, “So don't worry...”  
“Emma's scared...” she whimpered, “The house is big and scary without daddy...”  
Hayato snorted, not bothering to open his eyes, “And if anything is in the house that can hurt you, I'll protect you. I'm a man too.”  
“Even a snake, Haya-nii-chan?”  
That got a length of silence from Hayato, still very much fearful of the creatures before he mumbled, “I...I guess I'd handle it, even if it was a snake...”  
Emma giggled, snuggling playfully with him, “Don't worry, Haya-nii-chan, Emma will protect you from snakes and you can protect me from everything else!”  
Hayato smiled some, “Sounds good. Now get to sleep...”  
She sighed but complied, dozing off. Hayato finally opened his eyes again and stared at her, pulling the covers up around her tighter. He always found Emma's fears baseless, really. Nothing had come and hurt them before...  
But he was the older brother...he'd protect her, of course.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Kurt groaned, absolutely frustrated...his body could completely be thrown off by a week?  
 _Are you kidding? You have a week of freakin' fantastic sex and you think you can go back to jerking off?_  
He grumbled, growing increasingly irritated as he _tried_ to get off...but it really wasn't anything compared to...Carrie.  
Sighing, his phone ringing, he glared at his erection. He wondered how this worked...should he be offended his body didn't like...him?  
Shaking off the bizarre exhaustion laden thoughts, he picked up his cell, “Hello...?”  
“Hey baby, were you asleep?” Carrie asked, her voice bright with energy.  
He pursed his lips, grunting, “I wish...I'm kind of...”  
“Well, let's see, it's three in the morning there and nothing rises you from sleep except maybe a boner...” Carrie mused absently.  
“Yea...talk dirty to me, it might help.”  
She laughed, “If I wasn't on a rather busy set, Kurt, I could talk you into an orgasm but alas...”  
“C'mon...” he coaxed, “One naughty thing...”  
“Nipple.”  
“Oh baby.”  
She laughed again, “Y'KNOW, we did make that video on our honeymoon...might inspire the ol' imagination.”  
Kurt had a full body cringe, “Carrie, you KNOW we threw that out...”  
There was a rather great freak accident around the time they returned from their honeymoon where they were going to lend Carrie's parent's a movie they'd bought and apparently they decided to put their 'honeymoon disc' in that case and... long story short, Kurt could never talk to Cliff again and if Kurt wasn't constantly surrounded by his children, Cliff probably would have stabbed him in the crotch for the things he rather happily did to his baby girl...  
“Silly, I have copies.”  
“Regardless, I can never look at that part where I'm...questioning 'who's your daddy?' without nearly throwing up knowing _your_ daddy saw it...”   
She giggled, “Sorry boo. How are the kids?”   
“Emma's been practically attached to my hip” he chuckled some, “But that's my lady.”  
“You remember our son? You know, that other kid that hangs around?”  
“Oh him? He's good.”  
“Kurt.”  
He laughed faintly, shrugging, “Hayato's perfectly fine too, Carrie, I think he's at that awkward age though...”  
“There's _another_ awkward stage that ISN'T puberty?” she questioned, aghast.  
“Naturally” he sighed, “It's that stage when you realize everything's not perfect yet you're not sure what to do about it.”  
“My poor baby!”  
“He's my boy though, he'll be fine” Kurt assured.  
“Give him a hug for me” she seemed to pout, “And tell them mama loves them no matter how cruel the world is.”  
Kurt smiled some and nodded, “All right...are you okay?”  
“I'm peachy” she sighed happily before purring, “But I definitely miss having my Kurt waiting in bed for me..”  
“Oh, believe me, I miss it too” he smirked, eyes lowering to his 'predicament'.  
“Fly back, I can give you head.”  
Kurt laughed again, closing his eyes, “As much as I enjoy that particular activity, I don't know if it warrants a 26 hour trip.”  
“Fine, I'll send you naked pictures...” she sighed.  
“Mm, I love you.”  
She giggled, “I love you too...I'll talk to you later, okay?”  
“All right. Have fun, baby.”  
Clicking off, he stared at his phone for a moment before receiving picture messages...he grinned. Life was pretty great...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
At least, most of the time.  
Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat, the melancholy in the room thick enough to choke him. His eyes stung as he felt his sister-in-law's anguish, her deep sobs reaching everyone within a mile radius. Why could life prove to be so unfair...? Joe sat on the window sill, gazing out as Shin held his daughter, comforting. Kurt had hoped...hell, no, he'd _known_ that everything was going to be okay. Nothing in this new life they'd created had ever stayed not okay...  
But...the baby...  
She'd had a miscarriage.  
Kurt's optimism seemed so hurtful now. Joe really hadn't told him the extent of how bad things were for Hotaru...if he'd known, he would have been compassionate, maybe less presumptuous but...Kurt decided to comfort Joe, or...at least try. He...he could at least do that.  
Wandering over, he felt nervous as his brother ignored him for the most part...Kurt finally found words and he faintly whispered.  
“I'm so sorry...”  
More silence fell and Kurt felt gravely uncomfortable...Joe was the type to make everything seem like it was okay, like everything _would_ be okay one way or the other...he'd never seen his brother appear so...defeated.  
“...If...you need anything--” Kurt started, unsure of what else to say.  
Joe finally wheeled on him, anger thick in his blue eyes, “Save it!”  
 _“Do you know where you're going to? Do you like the things that life is showing you? Where are you going to? Do you know?”  
Emma hummed as she skipped from her preschool to go wait in the playground for either Hayato or her daddy. She sang happily, childishly, the song she'd heard her mommy sing from time to time when she was home..._  
Kurt stared at him, startled, “Wh-what? I...I was just saying that--”  
“Who the hell said I needed _your_ support?!”  
Kurt glared at that, “What's that supposed to mean? You're my brother!”  
 _Emma decided to make a sand mountain while she waited after finishing her little ballad. Grabbing the tools, setting down her backpack, she went to work, continuing to hum a tune._  
“So what?!” screamed Joe, his voice completely acerbic, “Because you're my brother with it all together, right?! You're my brother who doesn't have to worry about anything!”  
 _Emma wanted a flag, she decided, starting to go back inside to get materials to make one. She paused when a shadow enveloped her and looked back happily.  
“Dadd--”  
She could barely respond when a leather clad hand was forced over her mouth. _  
“So I have it easy, is that what you're saying?” demanded Kurt, not sure why he was growing irritated when Joe was obviously just frustrated.  
“Get a f—king grip, Kurt. I don't want sympathy from someone who's had everything handed to them on a golden platter. You have NO right to even PRETEND you understand when everything's been perfect for you!”   
_Emma screamed under the hand, wrenched, but the man easily carried her off, throwing her into the back seat of a car after bounding her, gagging her. She cried and shrieked, not knowing why this was happening...what was going on?  
What...was going to happen to her?_  
Kurt wanted to ask where Joe had been if he thought everything had been perfect but decided completely against it...but he flinched back a little, gazing at his feet. Didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell, but...  
He glanced at his phone as it vibrated and he slowly excused himself, not that anyone was listening. Biting his lip, standing against the doorway, he answered.  
“Why Kurt, don't you know better than to leave your pretty little things sitting out?”  
Kurt froze for a moment, wondering if this day could possibly GET any worse...he hissed, “Will, I don't care _how_ you got my number but you best forget it.”  
“Wait though...” he said airily, “Someone wants to talk to you.”  
Kurt gritted his teeth, nearly hanging up...  
But he stiffened when he heard his baby scream.  
...He had to be hallucinating. There...there was no way that...what? The lump in his throat was hotter than any coal imaginable and he slowly whimpered.  
“...Em?”  
“Daddy!!” she shrieked, “Daddy, I'm scared! Help!”  
“S-sweetie, baby, c-calm down. Daddy's here. W-what's going on?” he asked, his voice shaking violently, fighting the desire to vomit.  
“Papa!” she sobbed as Will grunted something.  
Kurt almost felt his knees give out, unsure of whether he'd been caught in some horrid nightmare he'd wake from in a few moments. What...what was going on?  
“Let's make this simple, Inaba” Will's voice returned, “I have your beloved baby girl. I have to say, you two don't protect her very well. I just had to snatch her from the playground...”  
“W-what do you want?” Kurt demanded shakily.  
“Like I said, it's simple...my empire fell apart a bit after apparently YOU knocked up my prize drug whore so well, I haven't been doing as well in my side business so...I demand a bit of compensation.”  
Kurt pursed his lips, still trembling, “H-how much?”  
“Six million should suffice.”  
Kurt could have passed out. “S-six million?” he hissed.  
“Sounds like chump change when your wife's won two Oscars and starred in dozens of top-rated films” the Brit stated dryly.  
Kurt whispered, “I...I don't know how I'd get that much in one sitting though...”  
“Make it work then” Will said icily, “I'll give you a week. We'll meet at the old apartment...our old stomping grounds. Delightful, wouldn't you say?”  
“Kurt...?”  
He jumped when his sister-in-law's voice pervaded the conversation. Glancing at her, he gaped a bit as she stared at him through tear glossed eyes, “What's the matter...?”   
Grimacing, not realizing he'd started to cry a bit himself over this new development, he quickly pasted on a smile, standing, “N-nothing, Hotaru, uh, just...”  
“Idiot” Will snorted, “You best stop wasting time and get me my money...and if you try anything, well...your daughter really _is_ a pretty little thing...may be fun to see if any of her mummy's promiscuous habits have rubbed off, ay?”  
The color drained from Kurt's face and Will said simply, “Ciao.”  
The line went dead and Kurt just stood there, immobilized, the phone still pressed to his ear. No...no, he was a monster but...not...not that much of a monster...  
...Right?  
Closing the phone, slowly putting it in his pocket, he glanced at everyone in the room who was pretty much staring at him...he quickly smiled again, laughing slowly.  
“U-uh, s-something's come up with the kids so...so I best be going...I'm...I'm really sorry about your loss, Hotaru...I...promise I'll come see you guys again really soon.”  
Hotaru wiped her eyes and nodded, Joe just turning away back to the window, “All right...oh, Kurt!”  
He bit his lip, pausing as her voice called to him, “Hmm?”  
“Don't tell Em yet, she'd just be crushed” she whimpered, “She was so excited about the baby too.”  
His heart hit his stomach like a brick and after a moment he choked out, “N-no problem.”  
Running outside, he quickly dialed Hayato's number, horrified that if Will took one...  
“Dad?”  
“Hayato, where are you?” Kurt demanded.  
“I'm at soccer practice...what's--”  
“Get home NOW!” he commanded, his voice shattering, “Go home and don't stop anywhere, do you understand me?”  
“Y-yes...” Hayato said fearfully, “D-did I do something wrong?”  
Kurt winced and calmed himself, “N-no, I-I need you to be home though, okay? I'm...I'm not upset with you, okay?”  
“...Okay...dad, what's wrong?”  
“We'll talk about it when you get here, all right?” Kurt insisted, his anxiety growing by the second, “No, wait, I'll come get you, okay?”  
“...Okay.”  
Clicking off, running towards his son's school, he loathed the next call he had to make but she'd murder him if he didn't...  
“Baby?” yawned Carrie's sleepy voice, “What's wrong?”  
“...Carrie, if...if I told you that...that I really, really, really needed you to drop everything you're doing to come home because I...really... _really_ need you, what would you say?” he asked, feeling faint.  
There was a long silence and he heard the shuffle of sheets in the background, Carrie finally responding, “I'll book the next flight to Japan after I put delays on some matters.”  
Relief didn't begin to describe Kurt's feelings as he let out of a exhausted sigh, “Thank you so much...”  
“Can I...get you to tell me what's going on _before_ I get there?” she asked softly.  
“...I'd rather not.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Carrie had a long string of words for Will and Kurt was certain he'd never heard the f-bomb dropped so many times in one sentence...alas, she was beside herself with horror and worry over their daughter after the anger was aside, sobbing.  
“I...I don't know, Kurt, I don't get child rapist from him but I...I don't know how I can trust any feelings I get from a damn drug dealer.”  
“Should...should we pay the ransom?” he whispered, unsure, “My baby's more important than anything but...but we can't just let him think he can do this whenever the hell he wants either.”  
Carrie sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes before shaking her head, “But...but the money's not important. We can just get her back...”  
“Of course but what are we saying if we just give it to him? That he can control us, right?” Kurt demanded before grasping his forehead, “Ugh...”  
“Baby, when's the last time you ate something?” she questioned, concernedly grasping his arm.  
“How can I eat?” he nearly snapped, “Emma is with that-that monster and I-I can't do a damn thing about it! He-he's right, how could I be so careless?”  
“She was at SCHOOL, Kurt” Carrie hissed, “Every person in the world's child should be able to go to school without worrying some psycho is going to snatch up their kid.”  
“...I know” he whispered, broken.  
Carrie grimaced and hugged his neck, tears pressing against his skin, “We are going to get her back, you know that? And if Will's even plucked a hair from her head, I'll kill him.”  
Kurt nodded miserably, “She sounded so scared...it...it wasn't even like my girl...”  
Carrie kissed his cheek and glanced at Hayato who was sitting at the table, arms limp and staring at the table cloth absently. She wandered over and knelt before him, taking his hands.  
“Your sister will be okay, all right? We're going to find her.”  
“...I couldn't protect her” he mumbled sadly, “I promised I would and I failed.”  
“No you haven't” Carrie said firmly, “This man just caught all of us off guard...you had no idea someone was going to take your sister.”  
Hayato swallowed visibly and whispered, “Will...will she be okay?”  
“Of course” Carrie murmured before standing, “Uncle Shin can access information about anyone in the universe. Where is he?”  
Kurt froze for a moment before clearing his throat, having forgotten to relay that bit of information to Carrie as well, “Oh, um...”  
Her brows fused, “Kurt?”  
“...Hotaru's baby” he whispered, fragmenting off, hoping he didn't have to finish the sentence.  
Carrie looked pale and buried her face in her hands before laughing, the sound devoid of any humor or emotion, “Will certainly picked a good time to pull this then, didn't he?”  
Kurt didn't answer as Carrie grabbed her coat, “I'll just ask if he can refer us to someone then...”  
“Carrie, God, he just lost his grandchild, we can't bug him over this” Kurt insisted, following after her.  
“My God, Kurt, are you kidding?” Carrie snapped, “Call me selfish but I think they'd feel pretty damn bad if something happened to my baby too that could be avoided. We don't need a stack of tragedy!”   
Kurt grimaced and shook his head as they piled into his car. It didn't make it right though, to bother them with all this...  
 _“You have NO right to even PRETEND you understand when everything's been perfect for you!”_  
How he wished that was true...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“Uncle Shin?”  
The oldest Yagami child looked up from his sleeping daughter's face and smiled vaguely at his niece as she rushed in, “Carrie...what are you doing home?”  
“Oh Uncle, I'm so sorry” she whispered, hugging him.  
“It's all right” he laughed uncertainly, “I...I just wished it hadn't happened to Hotaru...I don't wish it'd happen to anyone, rather, just...”  
“I understand” Carrie murmured before grasping his hand, “Uncle, I-I know this is a really hard time for you but...but I really need you right now too.”  
He stared at her, a worried glow entering his gaze, “What...? What's the matter?”  
Kurt grimaced as Joe glared back at them, “Where do you get off? Is everything about you?”  
Of course Kurt had a lot more patience, at least, compared to Carrie, as she glared at Joe, “What are you talking about?”  
Kurt had told her the things Joe had said before he got that horrid call...she hadn't been very pleased.  
“You're all just damn annoying! You flaunt your perfect everything to all of us and are on top of the world but when something happens to someone else, when the attention's diverted, you have to find some way to get it back.”  
Kurt just closed his eyes when Carrie slapped Joe across the face. Alas, one of his wife's traits was, well...not taking bulls—t.  
“Where do I get off?! Where do you get off?! You don't want sympathy, fine, that's your problem. You don't want Kurt's support, that's your problem. But don't you dare tell me that I just want attention, you asshole! I'd be grieving with you right now, not asking Uncle Shin for help!” Carrie hissed before glancing at Shin who just looked weary, “I'm...I'm sorry, Uncle, you're...you're the best for these kinds of cases. If you have to refer me to someone else, I understand.”  
“So what is it?” demanded Joe before Shin got a word in, “What is so damn important?”  
“Open your eyes, idiot! Who's ALWAYS attached to Kurt at the hip, who's NOT here?” she snapped.  
Joe glowered, “So what? I doubt you'd bring Emma here anyway!”  
“Maybe not...but even if she could be, she can't.”  
Shin's brows furrowed, “What?”  
Kurt gazed at his feet as glances reached out to him, “I...while I was...here...apparently the...drug dealer Carrie and I used to deal with, Will, he...he kidnapped...Emma. He was...who I was on the phone with.”  
“WHAT?” Joe gawked.  
“Kurt” Shin gasped, “Why...why didn't you tell us?”  
“B-because” he flushed, “You're...you're mourning.”  
“Ugh!” Shin grunted, stomping over to his phone, indeed echoing Carrie's sentiments, “And I'd want my great-niece to be with some psycho drug dealer? I don't need any other losses.”  
He made some calls as Carrie rubbed Kurt's shoulders, kissing his cheek, “Uncle Shin's the best, he'll find out exactly where Will is and we'll get our baby back, okay?”  
Kurt nodded, feeling anxious, just wanting to know his little girl was all right...Joe glanced at him before looking away. Kurt rubbed his brow, frustrated. Whatever, he'd deal with his brother later, right now, he had to get his baby girl away from danger...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 _“This is absolutely and utterly ridiculous”_ Will cursed in his head, _“She's MY prisoner, not the other way around!”_  
The idea kept crossing him to take the child after learning of her existence through the media, this elusive 'Emma'. It had only taken some reflection to remember where Carrie said her family resided and finding the best preschools in the area. And she looked like the perfect combination of Kurt and Carrie so it hadn't taken brain surgery to figure out which child was theirs...it was perfect. She had bawled her eyes out for hours when he'd taken her back to the house, having set everything so it was impossible for the little girl to escape...  
But after that...he got the number from Emma, called and threatened Kurt a few times, left a few messages to get them worried, etcetera. Emma was at that point sitting on the couch, giving him a cold look with her arms crossed. He was set on ignoring her but she had a rather piercing gaze...  
“What?” he demanded when it was just bothering him too much.  
“What? You're the one that brought me here, jerk, I'll stare if I want” she glared.  
...DEFINITELY Carrie's daughter. He grunted, “Your mother had a smart mouth like that too. And just because you're a child doesn't mean I'm going to tolerate it.”  
“Whoop de doo” Emma muttered, resting her chin on the arm of the sofa, pouting, “Is this what people with no life do? Kidnap children off the street for kicks?”  
He gritted his teeth and sent her what he'd hoped was a silencing look but she just stared back, completely unaffected, “You know what people like that need to do? Get a hobby.”  
“Girl, I am just getting what's mine through whatever means necessary! Now shut up!” he snapped, very irritated.  
And she was silent...for 20 minutes. She started to sing 'Bohemian Rhapsody' REALLY loudly...  
“MAMA, just killed a man. Put a gun against his head, pulled the trigger, now he's dead! Mamaaa, life had just begun. But now I've gone and thrown it all away. Mamaaaa, OOOH, didn't mean to make you cry! If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on! As if nothing really matters!”  
“Little girl--”  
“TOO late, my time has come, sent shivers down my spine, body's achin' all the time. Good bye, everybody, I've got to go. Got to leave this all behind and face the truth! Mama, ooh, I don't wanna die, I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all!”  
He could only watch her in disbelief as she belted out the ENTIRE thing...after a moment, he glared, “SHUT UP, I'm not telling you again.”  
“Or what?” she demanded, “I'll have you know I could kick your ass!”  
For a minute, Will's eyes played a trick on him and made it seem like he was talking to a miniature Carrie...oh wait.  
“'Ass' is not a polite word for a young lady to use” he said after a few minutes.  
“Like you politely snatched me off the playground? Thanks but I don't think you're a reliable teacher of ethics” she snorted, stretching out on the couch.  
... _DEFINITELY_ Carrie's daughter.  
And he'd stood his ground for two days but damn it if the little brat had managed to drive him absolutely up the wall. He was ALMOST tempted to give her BACK without getting the ransom. He'd asked, PLEADED, if anything would shut her up when she started singing tunes from the musical 'Annie'. She said she wanted to go home, naturally, and as he'd already admitted, it had been very tempting. Alas, he asked if there was anything else. Dolls, candy, ANYTHING.  
....She wanted crayons. Pastels. Markers....and that's where he was currently, buying the girl art supplies. He grumbled, keeping his hood tight, knowing that they probably had warrants out for him despite his last few warnings not to involve authorities. He mumbled a 'thanks' to the cashier, careful to hide his accent, and rushing back to make sure she hadn't burned down his house...  
Finding his abode safe, for the time being, he typed in the code, scanned his thumb print, and keyed in his security pass. It was a pain, really, but one he could tolerate for money.  
She squealed delightedly as he gave her the bag of things, shifting through before tossing out the huge sketch pad and apparently deciding over what color crayons to use. He just sniffed and sat, scribbling out work for his job. After a while though, he cocked a brow up from his paperwork to see if that REALLY had been all it took to preoccupy the girl...and it had. She was silent as she worked almost tediously, her eyes creasing every once in a while as if she was pondering over the picture seriously.  
...Will really had no intention of doing her any harm. At least the way he said he would to Kurt. He had no sexual attraction to the child nor to any child, for that matter, he just wanted to speed up the process. But she was a pretty little thing, he'd admit, and as rebellious as Carrie had been...  
...She looked like that damned Kurt though. Except for her eyes...those were her mother's...  
He stiffened, stunned at his off track thoughts before grumbling and getting back to work. Ludicrous, absolute ludicrous...  
“Mr. Kidnapper Man-san?”  
Will jumped a little and glared at her, “You KNOW my name is Will.”  
“You know my name is Emma yet you still call me 'girl', Mr. Kidnapper Man-san” she retorted.  
He growled, “WHAT?”  
“Were you and mama boyfriend and girlfriend?” she questioned randomly.  
Will paused, his pen pressing to the paper. He raised his eyes at her, but not his face, keeping his tone neutral, “Why do you ask?”  
“Because! You keep saying things like 'you're a pain in the ass' like your mother or 'your mother used to sing obnoxiously too' and your mother did this and that. So you had to be something to her.”  
Will stared at her, taking his time in calculating an answer before his heart clenched, “...No, _girl_...I was never anything to your mother.”  
And he went back to work, set on ignoring any questions she might possibly have...but she didn't ask anymore. Hours later, he looked up, the scratch of crayons having stopped as well. She'd fallen asleep, her head rested on her sketchpad, the crayon still in her grasp. Sighing miserably, he scooped up the child and rested her in his bed, returning to the living room. Starting to sit back down, he paused when he caught sight of the edge of the picture she'd worked on...slowly walking back to it, he was surprised...  
It was a near photo realistic picture of Carrie...amazing. How old was she? The other people in the picture...  
Kurt...and some other kid that looked like Kurt...his eyes stayed on the child in question before widening with realization...that was...  
'His baby'...  
Gazing at the image for a long few moments, he laughed, a sound devoid of all emotion, of all humor. _'I think it's yours'?_ Bull! Why would it be his? It had always been Kurt, hadn't it?  
He threw the pad across the room in a fit of rage and seethed loudly, clenching his ears to stop the blood that was causing the piercing ringing. Damn...  
She was TOO damn happy! Too successful! Why should some crack whore be _that_ successful? That popular! How dare her life be that perfect?! How could she...  
He clenched his teeth, glaring at the picture of her and her _family_ , of her and that...damned...Kurt...what had ever been so good about him?  
...Really...he...wasn't that great...  
Little blue eyes watched from the shadows as he broke down...  
...Oh.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Four days.  
He had three days left before Will...  
Before...  
Bile rose in his throat as he curled into a ball, rocking to keep himself from going nuts. Azuma slapped him on the back, growling, “She'll be fine, Kurt, they've almost located Will and you'll see her again.”  
“Four days...” he laughed, pained, “Four days, what could he possibly be doing? Has he fed her? Has he hit her? What has he done to my little girl...?”  
“Stop that” Jilliana insisted, “Emma's a tough as nails little girl. She's like her mother...”  
“Yea, that's what concerns me most” he mumbled, “Will wasn't all that fond of Carrie's...tone.”  
“Yea, well, bitch knew better than to mess with me anyway.”  
Kurt looked up as Carrie wandered in, Shin behind her with some policemen. Kurt stood quickly and Carrie smiled, completely relieved, “We found her.”  
Kurt's face brightened, slow to allow relief to overtake him, “R-really?”  
“Yes...” Shin answered slowly, “Thing is, we want to take at least the semblance of the money so it appears as if we're complying. That way, we'll get a clean shot.”  
Kurt blanked for a moment before glancing at Carrie, “Clean shot?”  
“In case he feels like this is going to get uglier than it already is” she explained.  
“...So we're going to shoot him” he said finally.  
“We'll leave that to the policemen” she sighed some.  
Cliff stood, Jill holding his arm, “We'll come too!”  
Shin frowned, “I'd prefer to keep the people to a minimum...”  
Jill scowled, stalking over and poking him in the chest, “I want to see my grandchild, Shin! I'm going!”  
Shin didn't relent like he usually did, telling his little sister that she should just wait here with the rest of the family. Her and Cliff grudgingly agreed... Kurt walked over to his son who was next to Skye and Iori, silent, and knelt, “You stay here, okay? Dad will bring back Emma, okay?”  
Hayato nodded and bit his lip, “Tell her I'm sorry, okay?”  
Kurt just smiled, squeezed the boy's hands and rushed out of the house with the team to retrieve his angel, his baby...  
And so help him God, if he saw Will, he'd kill him...it wasn't enough, all the things he did, but to kidnap his child?  
...Clean shot though...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Will ate his porridge, slowly glanced at the child as she ate hers in silence...she usually complained fiercely that it was the most flavorless thing she'd ever eaten. And he thought the Japanese didn't care much for sweets...but today, she was quiet. Eerily quiet....  
He wasn't sure where his mind was, feeling bad for what he did. During his rampage, he ended up ripping the girl's picture in half...and he felt pretty awful about it too. Sure, he'd kidnapped her. But ripping apart a picture, why, that was unthinkable! He must've been going nuts...  
But he was used to the child's incessant chattering now. The dull silence was making him almost queasy at this point. Clearing his throat, he asked faintly. “Is the...porridge sweet enough? I tried...to add honey and whatnot...”  
The twit just nodded absently...he tried again. “I'm sorry about your picture.”  
“It's okay.”  
THAT wasn't Carrie. “L-look, I...I called your parent's this morning, they should be here in a bit to get you, okay?” he told her, hoping for some kind of rise.  
She looked up, her blue eyes soft, “Oh...? Is that what you wanted?”  
Will was confused by this statement as she stood, shuffling over to her sketchpad, dropping down on her knees to draw something else. He followed, cocking a brow.  
“Whatever do you mean?”  
She scribbled something and shrugged, “You just wanted to see mama again.”  
Will snorted...loudly, “She's the LAST person I want to see, girl.”  
“I don't think so” Emma said, glancing up at him, “I saw you look at my picture and you looked sad.”  
“More like repulsed.”  
She shook her head, “I don't know what mama did or why she left you, but you don't like daddy because he took her away.”  
He stiffened indignantly, “I've got news for you, little girl, your mommy rejected your daddy _for_ me back then.”  
“Back then? What about now? I think it's kind of obvious who she chose” she said slowly.  
Will felt angry and glared, starting to stomp away “Shut up. I'm sorry I even tried to engage you in conversation.”  
“Why'd you lose mama?” she asked after him, “Why'd she leave if she rejected daddy for you?”  
Will stopped, deliberating, wondering before growling, “Who's that little boy you drew?”  
“That was Hayato, my nii-chan.”  
“Then that's why I lost your mother...Hayato” he muttered lowly.  
Emma looked confused, “Hayato made you leave mommy?”  
“Your mommy did exactly what I expected she'd do” he snapped, “She'd decide not to get rid of the baby and keep it. THAT'S what I couldn't accept and THAT'S why I kicked her out!”  
He didn't expect her to understand so he wasn't exactly understanding why he was even bothering to tell her. But she looked thoughtful.  
“So mama wanted a baby and you didn't?”  
“Yea, that about sums it up” he mumbled.  
“But why? Babies are fun.”  
Will threw his hands up, frustrated, “Oh, of course they're fun. Lots of attention, loss of time, loss of money, they're just barrels of joy!”   
“But babies are the reason mama left you so there's something to them right?”  
“I left! I kicked your mother out, you got it?!” he screamed, growing irate.  
“But why be sad that you lost her then?” Emma tilted her head.  
“You stupid, stupid girl, you don't understand!!” he yelled, his hand swinging back to slap her across the face.  
She flinched, clenching her eyes shut and shivering, waiting for the back of his hand to connect...  
“...You...don't understand” he whispered.  
Emma looked up at him, surprised, his hand not near her face anymore as he looked utterly distraught, his hands clenching his hair in fistfuls, his eyes shifting madly, “I-I did _bad_ things. I did them HAPPILY. I didn't-I COULDN'T raise a child. What would he have been like if I'D raised him? He'd do bad things and he'd do them happily too, right?”  
Emma just stared as he ranted madly, “I-I don't know how to be a father. I ran away from my home just _because_ of my father. He was nuts, I tell you, he-he insisted I join the army. I-I could barely do push-ups in school. Join the army?! And-and he was going to force me. He-he just pushed me away, he pushed Muffy away too! She-she was always leaving!”  
“And-and everything was SO perfect before Kurt came. I didn't have to worry about your mother turning on me or leaving or anything, she did everything I asked. But what does he do? Come and screw everything completely up! After your mother left, everyone left! I lost EVERYTHING and why? Why? Because of Kurt and _Hayato_. Because...”  
His shoulders slumped, defeated, his eyes empty, “Because...I was too scared to fess up to the possibility that 'Hayato' was mine. I was too scared to accept that Carrie was about the closest thing I had to someone who...was something to me...and I was too scared to be a father.”  
And he laughed bitterly, “And look where I am...kidnapping my ex-girlfriend's daughter. I don't give a damn about money. I just wanted to see Kurt suffer for taking everything away from me bit by bit...”  
“...And to see mama again” Emma added.  
“...I saw her when she was in New York. She looked...beautiful and happy...I wanted to see her again. Not in that...Hollywood drama, but...as she is” he rasped.  
“Y'know, you could have just said 'sorry' and we all could have hung out and you could beat daddy at Battleship. He hates that” she said innocently.  
Will stared at her before smiling sincerely for the first time in years, “I wish I'd known that...”  
He jumped, startled, when the prepaid phone he bought for this venture rang. Swallowing, he answered.  
“Hello?”  
“We're here. We have your money so bring my baby” Carrie said shortly, hanging up.  
Will felt cold...they figured out where he lived? He was barking up the wrong tree even if he had been serious about all this. Clicking 'end', he looked to Emma and murmured.  
“Your parents are here. Come on, I'm sure they missed you.”  
Excitement filled her blue eyes and she nodded rapidly. He followed her out slowly, feeling sick. He'd lost one load just to gain an even larger one. He used to be reasonable, not ruled by these foolish emotions, and yet, here he was, kidnapping a little girl just for the thrill of seeing Carrie's angry hatred-filled face.  
“Emma!”   
He looked up when he heard Kurt's voice call to the child. She looked ecstatic...Kurt looked like he could just lie down and die if he so felt it. If Will had accomplished anything, it was putting the fellow through the ringer, it seemed.  
Carrie stood beside him, her face neutral rather than malice filled as he presumed, holding a black leather suitcase. He doubted for one instant that they'd actually brought six million dollars. He didn't doubt either that he was being sniped and they were just waiting for the right moment to kill him...  
His thoughts broke when he felt something tugging at his shirt, “Hey, Will! Can I go?”  
Staring down at her, feeling oddly placated that she'd called him by his first name rather than 'Mr. Kidnapper Man-san', he nodded, “Go on...Emma.”  
Delighted, she rushed off towards her father's awaiting arms. He didn't bother moving as the little red dots focused in on his chest...  
“No!!”  
Will was stunned as Emma rushed back towards him, her arms outspread as she leaped in front of him. He gawked down at her as she scowled in the direction of the lasers.  
“Don't hurt him!”  
He didn't have to see Kurt or Carrie's face to know they were shocked out of their minds because, well, so was he...Stockholm Syndrome?  
“Emma...baby, come back here” Kurt coaxed after a long moment of silence.  
“No!” she shrieked, “You have to put the guns down first!”  
“Emma...” Carrie started slowly.  
“I'm not dumb!” she stated plainly.  
“Honey, he kidnapped you and-and threatened to hurt you!” Kurt insisted, his voice anxious.  
Emma didn't look moved, insisting firmly, “He was just lonely! He didn't mean any of it! He didn't know that he just had to say sorry!”  
Everyone else just looked baffled as she ranted on what he said in bizarre childish wording to the point where he didn't really understand but...he slowly cleared his throat.  
“Thank you, Emma, but your parents are right. I did a bad thing and I deserve to be punished...you go back to them, okay? They've missed you and I know you've missed them...”  
Emma's lip curled angrily, “I won't go until they say they won't hurt you!”  
Carrie and Kurt just exchanged a glance before looking back to a man who just looked confused and shrugging. The fellow frowned some before signaling to his concealed men to drop their weapons. They did so but did rush in and throw him to the ground, cuffing him as they snatched him up, starting to shuffle him to their car. Will wasn't sure what to make of this, seeing as he was prepared to die but...he looked to Carrie who just seemed puzzled before smiling down at Emma just before he was about to be carried off.  
“Tell your mommy for me that it was good to see her again.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Carrie smiled softly at her child and husband, the man still clutching her tightly even though they'd retrieved her hours ago. They had to sit in the police station for a while until the paperwork was done and they got a statement from Emma...all she said was 'he was lonely'.  
The actress scowled, scratching her neck. What was _that_ about? When she thought about it, Will never even gestured at the money and even _knew_ that he was going to be killed...but all that...because he was lonely? He wanted their little girl for company...? What sense did that make? God, he threatened to rape a four-year-old girl! What was this?!  
Emma, who'd dozed off, woke and looked to her. Kurt had dozed off as well, probably sleeping for the first time in four days. She shimmied away from him carefully before skipping over to her. Carrie smiled and lifted her, sitting her face forward in her lap.  
“Hey, Ms. Em....”  
“Hi mama.”  
She stroked the girl's hair before finally asking, “Why did you say 'he was lonely', sweetie? What did he tell you?”  
“Emma drew a picture of you, daddy, and Haya-nii-chan. He saw it and got very upset. He said Haya-nii-chan was the reason he made you leave...” she said faintly.  
Carrie pursed her lips, “Yes...”  
“He said he was scared though” Emma commented.  
She gritted her teeth. _He_ was scared? Who was the pregnant drug whore and kicked out on the street? “Oh, why's that?”  
“He said...” she paused before saying slowly, “He did bad things and he did them happily...and that the kid would do bad things happily.”  
Carrie's eyes widened and she glanced down at Emma who was looking out at the sea as they made their way back to Mineral on the ferry. Seriously...?  
She'd...been petrified too, thinking that if she'd been so willing to take drugs, what on Earth would her child do? She was certain most parents wouldn't want to see their kids do things they did that were so harmful...and _Will_ had been worried about that? He must have lied...  
“He said his papa was mean too and that he'd run away so he didn't really know how to be a papa” Ema continued, “And that daddy messed up everything. That he had cared about you in a sort of way.”  
Sort of way, huh? Carrie glanced at her still sleeping husband and smiled vaguely. Kurt indeed had 'messed' up everything... stroking his hand that was rested on his knee, she sighed, “Will did some bad things, baby Em, but you know, mama did too...Will...Will did what he wanted. I did what I wanted...with his coercion. And that's how it should be...and Will 'sort of' cared about that mama from back then...I'm not the same.”  
Emma cuddled against her and sighed, “He said before they carried him off that he was happy to see you again, mama...maybe you just make that kind of impression on people.”  
Carrie stared down at her, shocked, as she fell back to sleep. Swallowing, she bit her lip.  
...Did she?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“Emma!”  
Hayato sprinted towards them as they approached the Izumi household, a former vineyard. She giggled, skipping towards him, “Haya-nii-chan!”  
He hugged her tightly before setting her down, looking sad, “I'm sorry...I said I'd watch and make sure nothing hurts you...”  
Emma's eyes crossed, “Silly! Haya-nii-chan isn't Superman and was at soccer practice! And Emma isn't hurt.”  
Hayato slowly nodded and looked up when everyone came out to see the little child. She really didn't seem to comprehend how much she'd scared them senseless...  
Hotaru had left the hospital to see that Emma was back, safe and sound. She smiled weakly and knelt to the girl's height, holding her hands.  
“Emma, I'm so happy you're okay...”  
“Aunt Hotaru!” she said brightly before frowning, “What's wrong...?”  
Hotaru looked like she'd cried for days straight, her face red and puffy. She laughed and rubbed her eyes in vain, “Oh Em, the silly baby...he...he didn't want to stay here with us...”  
Emma looked thoughtful before hugging her neck, “That's okay...baby's do what they want. And I'm sure he's happy!”  
Hotaru flushed and smiled, hugging her, “Of course...”  
Emma giggled and kissed her cheek childishly before skipping off, “I'm going to go call Uncle Jyun!”  
Carrie froze. Oh s—t, she hadn't called and told him... “W-wait, Ms. Em!”  
But she was already gone. Groaning, she'd have fun dealing with his tirade...what he got for being so far away anyway...  
She gasped when Kurt stumbled out from the sitting room where he'd continued to sleep, looking like he could teeter over at any second. Carrie scowled, holding him up, “Go back to sleep, you.”  
“Where's Em?” he mumbled.  
“She's calling Jyun” she answered, sighing.  
“Oh...”  
Someone cleared their throat and they looked up, finding Joe standing nearby, looking awkward, “...I'm...sorry.”  
Kurt grimaced. Oh yea... “Joe, you're right, I couldn't begin to imagine what it's like, I...I wasn't looking down on you or anything. And I...just wanted you to know if you needed anyone...”  
“I didn't want that...” Joe said in a confessional tone before laughing sadly, “Thing is, it hurt a lot when you didn't tell me what had happened to Emma so...”  
“It's okay” Kurt smiled some.  
That weird silence that fell between the two whenever they had a moment came and Carrie rolled her eyes. And it ALWAYS drove her insane. Shoving Kurt into Joe, she grunted, “Hug!”  
They both spazzed as Kurt fell into Joe and she laughed, running off to hide behind her father so when Kurt came after her, he'd recall 'who's her daddy'. Cliff stared at her as she sat on his knee, folding her hands demurely and innocently before he cocked a brow, “What are you doing...?”  
“I can't sit on my daddy's knee?” she pouted cutely.  
“How old are you? Thirty?”  
“You're mean to me, daddy!”  
The man chuckled and hugged her, rubbing her back before murmuring, “Are you okay?”  
“I'm fine” she murmured back, “I have my baby again and Will's in jail. Everything's perfect... as always.”  
“Something's upsetting you though...” he concluded.  
She snuggled against him, shaking her head, silently basking in his comfort.  
Mura confessed on her wedding day that he was in love with her, something that she had never thought was even possible. Will 'sort of' cared for her which she KNEW was impossible, he just wanted her to run his business...but she'd been curious when he looked down at Emma and smiled, saying something as they toted him off to jail. And he'd said 'tell your mother I'm happy to see her again'?  
Was she some kind of...seductress? Was that even the right term?...Why'd it bother her so much?  
“Mama, Uncle Jyun wants to talk to you!”  
...Damn it. She smiled nervously and took the phone from her, “Hi...?”  
“So Ms. Em gets kidnapped by a psycho drug dealer and I find out _after_ she's recovered?” he said calmly.  
“Jyun! You're so far away and it was SO hectic! I was going to tell you!” she insisted.  
“Never?”  
“Jyuuuunnnn” she sang sadly.  
“Fine. Put her back on the phone” he mumbled miserably.  
Shoulders drooping, she handed the phone back to Emma who wandered off, chattering to him obliviously. Sighing, she stood, “I'm going to go get some air.”  
Cliff nodded and watched as she wandered off with a melancholy air...  
...These were the days when he'd wished he'd never let her go.  
“Grandpa!” Tsumaru called, delightedly taking Carrie's place on his knee.  
This caught Emma's attention easily enough and she skipped over too, taking his other, “Grandpa! Tell me a story!”  
“I want to hear a story too!” complained Tsumaru, Jilliana and Azuma's son.  
Cliff laughed and hugged them, tugging them against him and kissing their foreheads, “I'll tell _both_ of you a story.”  
“Yay!”  
But then, he couldn't imagine his life without the things that had sprouted from the bad...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Kurt pushed the doors open to the back of the Izumi home, whistling, “You'd think that girl had been on vacation, not kidnapped. She's acting like it's just family dinner night...”  
“Mm...”  
He frowned at his wife who was sitting on the edge of the railing of the deck, staring at something. Walking towards her, he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
“Whatcha thinking about?” he asked softly.  
“...Everything” she smiled some, “I...I'm wondering what I did to deserve this. What I did to have such...well, a wonderful life.”  
He sighed, “You did this wonderful thing called 'persevering'.”  
“Is that all it takes?”she asked faintly, “What did I do any differently? Why am I not like Mura? Why am I not like Will? Like Haru...”  
Kurt snarled, resting his cheek against her shoulder, “Because...”  
“Just because, huh?” she chuckled, “That surprisingly answers it all...”  
She turned, pivoting so she was facing him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “I've learned throughout this whole thing that I've been too many people, Kurt.”  
He cocked a brow, confused, as she rested her ear on top of his head, “I was the promiscuous, rebellious teenage girl that Mura liked, I was the crazed drug whore that Will liked, I was the guilt-ridden responsible mother for Hayato...I feel like though...maybe I've been fooling too many people, fooling myself. Maybe that's why I wanted to be an actress so much...”  
Kurt closed his eyes, shaking his head, “All those personas though have made you the woman you are now...you're not a promiscuous, rebellious, crazed, guilt-ridden mother anymore but they've made you into...you. The successful Carrie, the one that's known around the world as a wonderful actress. The Carrie that gets through hours of back-breaking rehearsals and meetings to come home and play with our children...you haven't fooled anyone, you've just grown. You matured into a woman not only capable of taking over an industry with a bang, but able to do such more...”  
He kissed her lips softly, “All while being our children's mother...and my wife...”  
Carrie closed her eyes as well, hugging him tightly, “Leave out everything else, right?”  
“I wouldn't say that” he shrugged, “But just remember that no matter what any of them say, what any of them do, that you've always done what you wanted...and if they're stuck in the past, then...”  
Carrie sighed, sat up straight, and jumped off the railing, taking his hand, “I still do dumb things...like sitting out here, all doom and gloom, while my kids are in here...”  
Kurt chuckled, “It's okay...”  
He paused, holding her back for a moment. She stopped as well, frowning, “Kurt....?”  
“...You....really don't want anymore kids?” he asked casually.  
Carrie laughed, shoving him before kissing him lovingly, “We'll see.”  
Kurt smiled brightly and she shook her head, giggling, and pushing the door open and entering back into the brightness that was her family...a decade ago, she was in a dark place, clouded and disorientating, all alone.  
But that was okay...it was easier to leave out all the rest now...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
So yea, that was kind of unexpected, huh? But this story was weird as I couldn't see a clear definite ending. But yea, this is the end of the 'main' storyline for Carrie and Kurt. Alas! I have two extra stories! They're still important as they present three new characters...oh yes, and for two of this characters, I may have jumped the gun a little on one of my promises...XD  
The story was odd near the end, I don't have a very clear focus when I'm on my laptop so it seemed like it was kind of disorganized, in my opinion, but Carrie and Kurt very well became my favorite couple. You'll definitely see a lot of them later...  
And just because I'm crazy...two chapters for the next story are already done! 'This Love', the Jyun and Roomi (Luna) story...I unfortunately haven't played the Wii game yet but I know she's outspoken and short and kind of Lolita (OMG, she has fishnets in the new Animal March game! O_o Too awesome) but that's what I'm playing on. That one will most definitely be really, really bizarre compared to my stories. I hope you like it though...and stay tuned for the side stories for this one and I hoped it was okay. Thanks for reading, as always.  
Dark Ryuu


	23. Miracle on this Street, Part I

Inaba Kurt might have been psychic.

He frowned as he approached his home, the little Dutch cottage place his family resided in. Something was going to happen, he just wasn't sure what, and that scared him...

Pushing his key into the door, he cautiously peeked inside before sighing with relief. Everything looked okay...

“Welcome home, papa!”

Kurt smiled down at Emma who'd skipped to greet him. Hefting her up into his arms, he kissed her cheeks playfully, earning him some giggles. Ah, his baby...

His eyes widened as the door opened behind him. Glancing back, he scowled as his son wandered in past him in that weird daze he was always in...

“Hello, Hayato, it's good to see you too” he said sarcastically.

“Oh, hey...” he said, drone like.

Emma pranced after him as he made his ritual bee-line towards the kitchen. Kurt sighed, following, knowing he smelled something great...

He smirked as his wife, wearing an almost ridiculously housewife dress with the apron and everything, humming as she worked over the stove.

“Lucy, I'm home” he joked.

Inaba Carrie turned, smirking at him as well, before handing Hayato a sandwich, “There, my ravenous pre-teenage child...”

Hayato took the sandwich gratefully, crashing down at the table and eating hungrily. Kurt just stared at his son for a moment before shaking his head. Where HAD the time gone?

Hayato was finally at that age where everything was starting to go to hell in a hand basket. He was nowhere as bad as Kurt had been, not anywhere close, but he was really silent and broody. 'I always knew he'd be a poet' was all Carrie had said on the matter. On top of that, God, the hormones. Hayato seemed to be apart of some plot to peek into the girl's locker room...he'd been caught red-handed. At least Kurt could be proud he hadn't thought of it. That was courtesy of Yukina Skye. 

Carrie pranced over to him, hugging his neck, and kissing him, “Welcome home, hubby, I have the supper ready.”

Kurt wrapped his arms around her waist and chuckled, “Why are we dressed like we live in the 19th century?”

She giggled, skipping towards the stove again, “I'm getting used to wearing a petticoat for an upcoming role.”

“Ah...” he frowned at that, “Um...when's shooting going to start?”

“Emma, God, leave me alone!” grumbled Hayato, holding up his sandwich in a game of 'keep away'.

“But Emma LIKES carrots!” she protested.

Kurt cringed, wondering where his children came from sometimes before Carrie knelt, handing her daughter a mini-baggy of the vegetable. She stuck out her tongue at Hayato and pranced away. Hayato sighed, rolling his eyes and wandering off to do something or the other...Carrie cleared her throat.

“From about December to January...”

Kurt's heart sank, “You'll be away for Christmas again.”

“Yes, but!” she gushed, taking the lasagna or baked whatever she'd made out of the stove, “I was thinking today!”

“Hmm?” he murmured, sitting at his place at the table.

“You guys should come with me!”

Kurt's brows furrowed and he looked up, frowning, “...What?”

“Come with me! You guys would have so much fun, we're filming in New York and it's always so, like, merry! They take it so much more seriously than we do!”

“Carrie...” he scratched his cheek, glancing away, “First, they DO take it seriously compared to Japan...meaning we don't get time off.”

“Yea, but--” she started to protest.

“Carrie” he said sensibly, “It wouldn't work, baby.”

It broke his heart, the completely miserable look that crossed her face before she skillfully hid it behind a smile, “Of course! The kids have school, you have work, a month of going on vacation is too long. Forget I mentioned it, sweetie.”

He watched as she made the plates, calling their kids back to eat, and for a second he thought she _was_ okay. 

“I'm tired” she suddenly said, her voice weary, “So do the dishes for me, Haya?”

He looked up and frowned, nodding, as she wandered away and Kurt sighed miserably. Hayato glanced at him knowingly, “What did you do?”

“I didn't do anything!” Kurt complained.

“Mama was happy before, daddy” Emma observed sagely.

Kurt groaned and shrugged slightly, “She...kind of wanted us to go to America for Christmas with her.”

Hayato and Emma frowned, “She won't have it off?”

Kurt shook his head to the negative and Hayato sighed, “Figures...”

Carrie explained that lately directors didn't really feel it necessary to take time off for the holidays...probably since most of them were single socialites that probably clubbed on Christmas Eve and fed a healthy hangover as a present for the actual day. It was a little frustrating...

Emma blinked, “But we can, can't we?”

“I have work, baby doll” Kurt shook his head, pushing the food around his plate.

Emma scowled and Hayato looked thoughtful, “I mean, I would go, I have a Winter Break coming up, it's just I have a lot of prep exams and all...”

Kurt nodded and shook his head, “It's just not reasonable...”

Emma grunted, “I'LL go then!”

She might as well have said she was moving to another universe. Kurt paused mid-bite and stared at her for a moment before laughing very nervously, “But sweetie, grandma and grandpa would be so disappointed if you were away for Christmas...”

Emma didn't buy it. “I'm sure grandma and grandpa would like it better if mama had a nice Christmas with family! Mama always seems so sad on Skype when it's Christmas. She has to get up early just to talk to us and she never eats anything special like we do and she doesn't get presents!”

Kurt shivered, knowing that all that was true. He particularly remembered that Christmas two years ago when she tried to hide the fact that she was drinking but well, Carrie was a very loud drunk... and she was eating nachos. He recalled asking what else she'd eaten that day, HOPING she'd had something sort of Christmas dinner-like. But her list of food for the 24 hours was a venti maple macchiato, a caramel frappuchino, a rainbow cookie, a bite of a burrito, and a peppermint. And half a bottle of Jack Daniels, apparently. So he COULD see what his little girl was saying, it was just horrible thinking Carrie spent her holiday that way...

But a month without Emma...? He'd only spent a week away from her in her entire life, he couldn't even fathom a whole month...he shook his head.

“Mama asked the whole family to go though, Emma...she'd probably not have time for you or anyone around to watch you while she's working” he insisted.

Emma pursed her lips, obviously very displeased with him. She 'hmph'd' and jumped from the table, sashaying away, “I'll go if I want!”

Kurt just watched after her with the thought that she was just becoming more and more like Carrie as the years went by...Hayato smirked, polishing off his plate.

“It won't hurt, dad. And you know Emma...she'll definitely go if she has the mind to.”  
Kurt agreed miserably as Hayato sighed, standing from the table and taking the plates. He'd have to talk to Carrie, get her to convince Em that it wasn't a very good idea...

It had been six years since him and Carrie got married. Hayato was twelve, Emma was six...

And he had a bad feeling that things would be changing a lot soon...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Car?”

His wife was stretched out on the bed, sleeping heavily, still wearing her little costume. He sighed, picking her up gingerly and plodded along to get her out of the getup. She woke up once he'd managed to get the gown off and scowled.

“I'm not in the mood.”

Kurt had to smirk, “I'LL decide that.”

She snickered and pushed him away, taking the petticoat off and wandering over to dig through the dresser for lounge clothes. Watching her for a moment, he cleared his throat. Might as well bring it up now so she could inform Emma soon...

“I, uh, told the kids about your Christmas proposition...”

Carrie paused and glowered, “Why? What was the use in telling them?”

“I, uh, just wanted to, is all” he said quickly, “But actually, Emma said she...wanted to go with you.”

Carrie stared at him, surprised, and Kurt didn't miss the glint of excitement in her blue eyes...he groaned to himself as she almost physically started to brighten.

“That'd be so much fun!”

“Carrie! C-C'mon, you'd be working ALL the time! You'd have to like, hire a nanny to watch Emma!”

“All my scenes are G-rated, she can be on set” Carrie countered.

“But she's so hyperactive!”

“I'll get her a paint set or something, that always keeps her calm...” Carrie mused before squealing, “Ah! I'll take her shopping and we'll go see all the sights and I can take her to see The Lion King on Broadway!”

Dear God, Kurt's head rang, she wasn't going to dissuade her at ALL. “B-but Carrie...she can't go...”  
he whined weakly.

Carrie pouted at him before giggling at the petulant look he was giving her. She knew that one thing could always persuade Kurt if she implemented it correctly. But his navy eyes suddenly narrowed.

“Don't even try to seduce me. Sex isn't going to change my answer.”

She nibbled her lip, pressing against his chest, “But what if it's really, _really_ good sex? I haven't pulled out my complete bag of tricks yet.”

“As curious as that makes me, I both doubt it and it still wouldn't change my mind” he said, monotone.

Carrie scowled before sighing, shrugging, “I guess you're right...I'm just...I don't know. I'm being unreasonable, I guess...”

He watched her crash back into the bed on her stomach, hugging a pillow, giving him the silent treatment...much like Emma would when she found out he'd told Carrie to tell her she couldn't go. Because Carrie definitely wouldn't take the fall for him, especially this time. He growled through clenched teeth, frustrated, horrified that this Christmas, his baby wouldn't be leaping on his bed to wake him so they could open presents. 

“...Fine.”

Carrie turned over on her back, staring at him hopefully, “Fine?”

“She...can go” he mumbled, absolutely melancholy before glowering at her, “Just know you've ruined my Christmas.”

“Thanks, that makes me feel better” she grunted before waving a hand, “It's okay, Kurt, I'll tell Emma she should stay here with family and I'll even take the fall for her anger, if that makes you happy.”

He winced at that, wandering over and sitting on the edge of the bed, clenching his head, “No...I promised you when we got married that I'd do everything in my power to make you happy and if having Emma there will do that...”

“But then you'd be unhappy and I promised the same” she said faintly.

“Well, we both can't be happy this time” he stated glumly, “And I guess I've had her for all these last Christmases and you've only been here on her...first and second.”

Carrie frowned at that and snuggled against his back, hugging his waist, “Thank you, baby, I know that must be tough for you. Emma's like your hip...”

He smiled some at that, “Yea, but...I guess when she gets older and starts to want to do sleepovers and summer camp and whatever, I wouldn't be used to it at all. Maybe I need to start...”

She kissed his cheek, nuzzling against it, “After this, I'll refuse to take another part near the holidays. I'll always be here so we can have family Christmas'...”

“That'd be nice” he sighed.

Carrie kissed his neck, murmuring, “Mm, I love my Kurty so much...”

“I'm not sure I'm in the mood” he sighed again.

“I'LL decide that.”

Sliding his shirt over his shoulders, slipping between his knees, and releasing him from the confines of his pants, Kurt groaned, rasped, as she went down on him. A month...

A month was a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma had never been on a plane.

She squealed, excited, as she rushed through the airport next to her mother, holding her mini-suitcase. But suddenly a foot stopped her. She glanced up at her mother who was smirking, throwing her head to the side, gesturing. Emma blinked and looked back before giggling, running back to her almost pitiful looking father...

“You won't miss me at all” he said sulkily.

“Nope!” she said cheerfully, “Because I'm going to Skype and talk to daddy everyday!”

He finally smiled and knelt, pulling her into an embrace, “Mm, you take care, baby girl. I love you.”

“I love you too, daddy!”

Hayato was listening to his headphones and she pouted, going over and tackling her brother around the hips. He grunted at the force before snatching her up wildly, holding her at a slant and kissing her cheeks loudly. Emma squealed and Carrie laughed faintly, walking towards and hugging Kurt's neck.

“I love you, baby” she murmured.

“Love you too” he sighed, hugging her waist tightly, glancing back at their kids before whispering into her ear, “You, uh...sure I couldn't... _convince_ you to stay here...?”

She giggled, kissing him fondly, “I'm not so easily seduced either, baby...I'll call you as soon as we land, okay?”

“Alright” he pouted again.

Carrie kissed Hayato's forehead before sighing, snatching up her bags and waving Emma on. The little girl giggled and waved back at them before disappearing into the terminal.

Kurt and Hayato stood there, watching after them, before Hayato looked to his almost distraught father and smirked. “She'll be back, dad, promise.”

Kurt sighed heavily before smacking Hayato's shoulder, “Oh well. C'mon, let's go do man things.”

“Watch football at a bar then play video games until 3 a.m.?”

“Sounds good.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Ms. Em.”

Emma looked up from her painting, smiling at Vinny, her mother's driver, head of security, and now her semi-babysitter, “Hi Vinny!”

He was middle-aged, bulky in the sense that he had muscles off the ying yang. His eyes were pretty, a dark hazel color, his hair a dark brown color. He smiled, patting her head, saying in his thick Bronx accent, “Your ma wants me to take you on home, Miss. Said she'll be another hour but wants you to decide what's for dinner.”

She jumped to her feet, smoothing the cute jumper her mother had bought her from the kid division of some designer company. Those on set glanced at her as she put her paintings back in the bin that she kept there. 

Directors and well, _everyone_ wanted to know what Carrie Inaba's children looked like. Hayato was still a mystery but a lot of people had gotten a glimpse of Ms. Emma Inaba. The casting agents and directors were practically enraptured, demanding to cast her in some role or another. Of course, Carrie wasn't going to allow her baby to become apart of this world unless she really, really wanted to...meaning it was Emma's choice and she'd expressed her explicit disinterest in doing anything of the sort. So nope, Carrie had answered naturally, much to their chagrin. Hell if she cared though. If she could keep her baby from being a burnt out child star, she would.

Vinny had been especially surprised though, when she pranced beside her when they left the airport, full of life despite possibly the longest sitting spell the six-year-old had ever had. 

“...Looks like Kurt” Vinny had grinned.

Carrie stuck her tongue out before laughing, “She does though.”

Another thing Vinny thought was endearing was when Carrie addressed her as 'Ms. Em'. He said it sounded about right, the girl was as precocious as they came and commanded an air of respect that most adults had trouble gaining.

 _“She's going to be a handful”_ Vinny told her, _“Had a daughter myself in college, she's sixteen, thinks she owns the universe and knows more than the nearest Einstein and then some.”_

Carrie had just laughed, shaking her head, _“Sad part is, I don't doubt for a second that Em may be like that. Kurt practically worships the ground she walks on and elevates her to royalty...but then again, he says she's too much like me so if that's true, she might be okay.”_

 _“What are you talkin' bout? If she's like you, that's going to be more than a handful”_ Vinny pointed out, _“She'll be a MENACE.”_

Carrie just grinned.

The actress was going over her lines once more as Emma skipped over to her, tugging on her cute wool long coat. Carrie smiled down, dropping the booklet for a moment to kneel and kiss her daughter's forehead.

“Mama will be home soon, all right? You be good for Vinny until I get home.”

“Okay, mama” she agreed easily enough.

Carrie nodded and waved at the duo as they left the studio out onto the cold New York streets.

Emma had never been to a place like this, though her mother said that she'd been to Tokyo which was pretty similar. Despite that, Emma was still very amazed by the skyscrapers, the flashing billboards, the hustle and bustle...it was just too hard to be in a place that exciting and that in itself excited her greatly. She giggled as Vinny chastised her for not wearing the little beret she wore to keep her ears warm. Another thing was it was SO cold...Mineral had snow of course but this place had cold and sharp winds that nearly blew her away. Her mother had to buy her a new winter ensemble to adjust to it...Carrie had stared at her daughter strangely for some long moments when she'd compiled the hat, gloves, and coat together...she finally laughed, on the phone with Kurt, shaking her head.

_“I might have to buy her a fur cuff for her hands, she looks like that little girl straight out of 'Miracle on 34th Street'.”_

Emma blew into her hands, her cheeks warm, as she grabbed Vinny's wrist, “Vinny, Vinny.”

“Yes, Ms. Em?”

“I want a _hotto doggu_!” she proclaimed with particular exaggeration in 'hotto doggu'.

Vinny was not particularly fluent in Japanese. Until he was assigned to Carrie, the only thing he knew about Japan was that it made Toyota and sushi. But he knew what a 'hotto doggu' was...he smirked, sighing, “Fine.”

She skipped towards a street vendor with that airy kind of prance she had, that one of a carefree little girl that could have all or nothing and still be content. Vinny found that interesting...

Hopping up and down happily as she waited in line behind two stern businessmen in stark black wool coats, she hummed a Christmas jingle she'd heard on a commercial. She really, really liked Christmas here. She had friends at school who didn't even know what Christmas was and her family just seemed strange for celebrating it outside of the Christmas cake realm. But HERE, it was everywhere! On television, in stores, in movies, in songs. She got a certain feeling that a lot of people took the holiday for granted, grumpily going about their days unhappily. But she liked it. And she was glad she was going to be with her mother this year.

“Little shit!”

Emma's icy blue eyes darted towards the direction of the colorful language, a dark alley just a matter of feet away from the hot dog vendor. Brow furrowing, she left the line and slowly peered into the dark abyss...

She inhaled sharply, hiding her horror as three men simultaneously kicked what appeared to be a boy just a little younger than Hayato. He'd curled up so that the blows weren't hitting him _as_ hard but she could still hear him whimper from where she stood.

“Tell that damn bitch that if he and his crack whore don't get the money to us soon, we'll kill them too!” spat one.

“AFTER we send their baby boy back to them with his insides cut out” threatened another, flipping out a switch blade, the sharp edge cutting the air with a cold swish.

“Stop it!”

All three men looked up, startled, when the little girl's voice interrupted their 'chat'. Staring at her in her designer cloak and little hat, they licked their lips before the knife bearer moved towards her.

“Or what, little girl? Didn't your mommy ever tell you to stay out of grown people's business?”

To the man's credit, Emma looked like the most harmless creature in the universe, downright cherubic in fact. The little boy had peeked from his defensive pose and stared at her, horrified, but too scared to yell 'run!'. But Emma, a Carrie clone to a fault, never looked all that bothered.

She punched the guy square in the crotch.

He squealed swinishly in pain and crumbled over, whining loudly as Emma glared at him, taking the fallen knife and turning it over in one of her hands before smiling TOO cutely, “I don't know, I can scream PRETTY loudly...and I always thought it'd be fun to play Operation for real!”

The men stared at the little demon child in disbelief before very slowly backing away, holding up their hands, disappearing into the darkness, leaving the child and their fallen comrade there. Emma sighed, carefully sheathing the blade and stepping over the man towards the boy.

“Emma!”

She looked up, startled, when Vinny appeared, having not noticed she'd left his side while he surveyed the menu...he grabbed her arm, terror written all over his face.

“You crazy little girl! What are you thinking?!” he demanded.

“They were going to kill him, Vinny!” she pouted.

Vinny stared at the child who'd probably passed out from the attack and sighed, “That was a very dangerous thing you did, Emma, they could have been packing heat.”

“Packing heat?” she questioned, painfully naïve compared to mere moments ago.

“Never mind” he groaned, waving, “Let's get out of here and NOT mention this to your ma, okay?”

“I can't leave him here! It's cold and look! He's only wearing a t-shirt and a ripped pair of jeans” she complained, tugging the boy's arm.

“I don't know who this kid is, Em, I can't just bring him with us, he could dangerous.”

Emma gave him a look, a cross between stubbornness and pleading. He tried to stare her down but ended up relenting...he really couldn't blame Kurt for being as compliant as Carrie described as he lifted the child and guided Emma back to the awaiting limo with a sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of the Who's from Whoville's chant rang through his head as he came out of his fog in absolute warmth and comfort.

“Welcome, welcome, Christmas day!”

His brow creased and he was too fearful to force his eyes open, wondering what his mother would say this time...if anything...if she even noticed. Ugh...

He cringed as little hands pressed a cool cloth to his apparently feverish forehead. His heart started to throb and he decided that something was very off if anyone was treating his wounds. Forcing his eyes open to meet with his fate, he gasped a little, very startled.

The little girl...

She stared down at him, surprised, as he'd grabbed her little hand to still her administrations. They stared at each other in a long awkward silence as he tried to make out just WHAT was going on...

He'd seen her rush onto the scene, yell at men three to four times her size to stop it, to not even back down when one was cruel enough to think to rush her. She even knocked one OUT...her little hands were a pale yet very healthy color that he couldn't identify, her eyes so large and expressive, icy blue and amazingly piercing at a rather young age. Her hair was in two corkscrew pigtails, wearing an expensive white dress.

...She was WAY too pretty for a kid.

He tried to sit up but she quickly thwarted him, forcing him back, her voice high pitched but not annoying whatsoever, “No, no, you're sick.”

“I'm fine” he insisted. She had a vague accent...

She sent him a knowing glare and shook her head, “You have a fever of 101.5...which I found out is bad! In Japan, I think you would have exploded if you were that temperature! But Vinny told me it was in Fahrenheit.”

“Japan??” he questioned, the mention of the Asian country very random.

“Uh huh, that's where I'm from” she continued, wringing the washcloth on his forehead and redipping it into a bowl of water with ice.

...She did not look Asian whatsoever but the accent fit...

“Look...” he coughed, sitting up, “I thank you for taking me in but I really, really need to go.”

The girl scowled and shook her head, pushing him back down again, “It's really cold, you're really sick, and it's really dark so that means you stay until at least tomorrow.”

He wanted to argue but realized if he was getting this much successful opposition from a little girl, he was in no position to travel home either...sighing heavily, he watched her skip out of the room before examining his environment.

The room was small, in a sense, but larger than anything he'd ever had the luxury of staying in. Not to mention it had a fireplace...

...She was rich.

For whatever reason, that irked him enough to make him reconsider staying but she came back, all smiles, with a bowl of the most delicious smelling soup he'd ever smelled. She sat on the edge and set the platter down carefully in front of him.

“Hope you like chicken noodle! I heard it's good for the soul” she said with a nod.

He stared at the food before lifting the spoon and remembering he couldn't stand chicken noodle soup...dropping the spoon, he shook his head.

“I don't.”

That obviously confused her as she shook her head, “Taste it first. I can find something else if you don't like it...but I followed the can to perfection and even made it yummier than usual!”

He pursed his lips, lifting the spoon once more to humor her, and let the broth hit his lips...It was delicious.

“Is it okay?” she asked, worried, “I can make you vegetable.”

“No...this is fine” he assured before glaring at her suspiciously, “WHY are you helping me? I don't have any money so I can't repay you.”

He expected some turn around where she'd start treating him like trash and threatening to call the cops if he didn't get out. But she looked aghast, “I don't want your money, stupid! I was just taking care of you since you were hurt! Hasn't anyone ever done that for you?”

He was actually pretty startled...he bit his lip, actually feeling ashamed because not only had he claimed she was helping him for payment but...because he really wasn't able to give her anything. “No...no one's ever, ever done that.”

Her blue eyes softened and her bright smile returned, “I see! Well, you can trust me, I don't really need money. I have a flourishing art wall, y'know?”

He nodded, just puzzled by this statement but deciding not to press it, “I...guess.”

She nodded, smiling just a little brighter, “It's Christmas! It's too happy to turn a blind eye to people!”

He'd never considered Christmas or any other time happy but he just nodded slowly before she smoothed the covers at his feet, “My name is Emma. What's yours?”

He stared at this 'Emma', not sure whether to tell her anything or not...but staring into her eyes, he knew that maybe it would be okay. Slurping his soup, he answered shyly, “Barrett.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This may be two or three parts long...I'm happy I have a story near Christmas that's about Christmas, usually my timings horrible, lol. 

Operation is owned by whoever owns all those classic games.

'Hotto Doggu'? Hot dog XD

Miracle on 34th Street is a Christmas movie...

The 'Whoville' song...if you've never seen 'The Grinch That Stole Christmas' and I mean the not Jim Carey, cartoon version, do it XD

And OMG, Barrett is the hottest character ever from Rune Factory 2...LOL, so yes, this Barrett is from Rune Factory 2. Sharron won't be alone anymore XD

Also, just as an add on, I was reading dialogue for Steiner (Skye) and apparently he calls the protagonist his 'little angel' at one point...that made me happy.


	24. Miracle on this Street, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any assistance with Japanese is greatly appreciated.

“So...you just let my crazy little girl bring a boy home?”

Carrie stood near the door, frowning as she tugged off her warm gloves. Vinny sighed weakly, “I'm sorry, Carrie, she was insistent.”

“It's fine, as long as he's not nuts...”

“Nah, he can't be more than nine or ten...” Vinny answered slowly.

“Okay, I'll deal with it. Thanks for watching her” she smiled at her driver.

The man nodded before leaving the brownstone house. Carrie frowned again, walking up the steps curiously. What on Earth was Emma thinking?

Walking into one of the two guest rooms, she blinked, finding Emma resting her head on the bed that occupied a little boy...if anything, he looked like Emma, they could have been long lost twins...that is, if she didn't know for a fact that Emma definitely didn't have a companion during that time in the womb.

Carrie looked over him thoughtfully. He was a pretty little boy, all the same. His facial features were more European close up. Smoothing the locks of brown hair away from his eyes, she stiffened. What...?

Under his hair, on his forehead, was a burn...and she'd know that burn mark for the rest of her life.

It was a crack pipe burn.

She used to do it to Haru and Will all the time when the two were so high they couldn't tell up from down, burning them vaguely with the 'instrument'. She never pressed too hard, hell, she really just let the heat hit them. All the same, they had this same marking afterwards...

...What were they doing on a ten-year-old kid?

Vinny said she found him being beat up by a bunch of guys...could his parents be involved in drugs? 

“You can't have him, mama.”

Carrie jumped, startled, Emma's voice interrupting her musings. She looked to her daughter with a cocked brow, the little girl glowering at her while rubbing her eyes. “Why, whatever do you mean?”

“You can't have him” she pursed her lips, “He's mine.”

Carrie had to laugh, “He's all yours, sweetie, I have your daddy...”

Emma brightened, as if not realizing Carrie still had her favorite person in the universe as her husband, “Oh yea!”

“Why'd you bring him home, sweetie?” Carrie questioned.

“He was hurt” Emma insisted, “Mama said to help people in need.”

“Of course” Carrie quickly inserted, “But please, no more, uh, alley fights, okay? Your father would have a heart attack if he heard that you were doing any such thing.”

“Okay” she agreed, “But can I keep him?”

Carrie smirked, “He's a person, Em, not a puppy.”

Staring at the marking though, she felt her stomach flop at the idea of the boy returning to his parents...maybe she could keep him here to get a grasp on things. He...she didn't want any child to know that universe.

“But maybe.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barrett woke up to a movie star.

He'd been moved downstairs, it seemed, to the couch and he'd woken up in a daze...he wandered around for a second before running into Carrie Inaba. His father LOVED her.

So how on Earth did he end up in her house...? Or was he just going crazy?

But the woman smiled, “Hello. Your name's Barrett, right? I'm Carrie Inaba. It seems my daughter has taken you in.”

...No wonder the girl was so pretty, her mother was, as his father said, 'smoking hot'. 

“Uh, I-I didn't really have a choice” he stammered, utterly nervous to be speaking to someone so famous.

“Oh no, it's fine” she insisted before scratching her neck, “May I...ask you something though?”

What a Oscar-award winning actress could possibly ask of him, he couldn't even fathom, but he nodded.

“...I, uh, well, was wondering if perhaps you didn't have a place to go. Y'know, so you could stay for a bit and keep my Em company. She has loads of cousins and whatnot back home to play with and I'm very busy with my schedule so...I was just hoping...” she laughed slowly, “But what am I saying, I bet your parents are worried sick.”

He wished...“...I'm not in any particular hurry to get home” he said after a moment, “And my parents...they're pretty...preoccupied, so I wouldn't mind.”

“Great!” she smiled, “You're welcome to anything you like in the fridge and whatever else.”

He nodded, wondering just how this happened...

And did he really just agree to hangout with a probably spoiled little girl...?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma had her hands crossed, staring at the board before looking to Barrett who idly stroked his chin as he cocked a brow. 

He grumbled in his head, in disbelief that he was losing at a game of chess to a six-year-old. This was his game, sheesh...but she smiled as she took his last man, the only way he could actually possibly take her army.

“...You're not six” he glowered.

“Uh huh!” she pouted.

Barrett sighed and reclined back, staring around the living room. Carrie was in the kitchen, singing as she cooked dinner. He flustered. Holy crap, he was being fed by a celebrity.

Emma suddenly giggled, “Is it that weird being around mama?”

He blinked at her, “It's VERY weird...where's your dad though?”

“Papa? He's in Japan.”

“Are they divorced?” he asked, confused.

“Divorced? Not at all” Emma shook her head, “Just mama always ends up alone on Christmas because she has to do shoots in America so I decided to come with her.”

He nodded slowly, wondering if she had the type of parents that would mask her from those things... she crossed her legs and blinked, “It's nice here. All those movies show it as kind of cruddy but it's really interesting, I think.”

Barrett frowned, shaking his head, “You're in the good part, that's all...there are really cruddy areas. And I don't know, maybe it's just...kind of not cool to me since I live here.”

Emma seemed to ponder, “Well, any place has a bad area. And I'm not really sick of where I live yet. Maybe when I'm ten I will be too though.”

Barrett, sheepishly, asked curiously, “I can't imagine a place like Japan ever getting boring though. It's got to be pretty fun.”

“I like it” she agreed, “We live in a smaller city and I never run out of things to do. It's pretty cool! You should visit.”

He sighed, “I wish.”

“Dinner” Carrie called.

Emma skipped into the kitchen and Barrett followed, wondering when he'd wake up from this bizarre dream. He sat down at the table next to Emma and was almost overtaken when he saw the food...he didn't have food that looked this good...ever.

“Itedakimasu!” sang Emma.

Carrie repeated the sentiment and Barrett was just bewildered. Carrie laughed softly, “It's a prayer kind of thing we say before we eat in Japan. Don't mind us though.”

He blushed a little and mumbled, “Well, uh, if it's your tradition, I can...try it.”

He knew he ended up slaughtering the word, pronunciation seeming to be a strong point in what made it sound awesome. But Emma broke down each symbol for him. E-teh-dah-key-ma-sue...except you weren't supposed to say a strong 'sue', just a hint of it. He'd pinked a bit when Emma told him she could teach him Japanese and that it wasn't complicated...

She probably had no idea he'd never gone to school for more than a month.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flustered, Barrett wondered how much his mother would flip if he knew he was walking through the mall she barely had the right to even dream about. 

Emma held his hand, dragging him through the mall. Her body guards and the driver, Vinny, were surrounding her...not too close, but close enough just in case someone decided to snatch her up. But she was oblivious, acting as if she wasn't the daughter of...well, Carrie freakin' Inaba.

“Barrett” Emma murmured, “What do boys like?”

“Eh?”

“I have a twelve-year-old brother” she explained, looking in the video game store, “And Haya-nii-chan is always being nice to me when he says he likes gifts I give him.”

“...Haya-nii-chan? Is that his name?” That was pretty long and complicated.

“His name is Hayato. I call him Haya-nii-chan because 'onii-san' means 'older brother'.”

“I see” he blinked before glancing to the store, “Well, boys like video games. What systems does he have?”

“All of them. Oh! He loves all the Rock Band and Guitar Hero games!” she gasped, pulling him into the store.

“I haven't played those” he admitted slowly, staring at the Nintendo system he'd longed for for...ever.

“Does Barrett want that?”

He jumped, startled, his eyes widened as he rapidly shook his head, “N-no, I-I was just looking.”

Emma looked at him rather solemnly and he blushed, pursing his lips and looking away, “R-really...”

“If Barrett says so” she sighed, frowning, “But I don't think Haya-nii-san has this one. He has the Japanese one so...”

She picked it up and took out a credit card...in her name?

“Your mom gave you a credit card...?”

She went to the desk and shook her head, staring at the game, reading the back, “My mom pulled strings since I'm not eighteen but the money is mine. My aunt has a art wall at work and I sell my paintings there. Putting the money here is easier than handling cash.”

Barrett cocked a brow, “Is your art really that good...?”

“So they say” she remarked sagely before smiling at him happily, “I'll draw you something when we get back to the house.”

“Okay...” he agreed, rather curious. He kind of thought they were probably just like, 'aww, look at the kindergarten art' and humoring her.

Purchasing that gift, she slipped her hand back into his, dragging him next to a...guitar store? Skipping to the desk, she grabbed the edges with her little hands and tried to drag herself up. Vinny seemed to start to help her but Barrett just lifted her a bit more...he guessed either he was really tall or she was just really short.

“Hiya!” she greeted the cashier.

Barrett wasn't used to jovial workers. They usually glared at people or grumbled but the man smiled, echoing, “Hello. You're back, I see. Came to pick up your guitar?”

“Yes sir” she nodded, “How did it come out?”

The man walked to a room in the back and returned with a cherry colored guitar, glossy and engraved with a pretty lotus blossom and tribal designs. Emma 'oohed' and took it from him, looking over it.

“It looks great! What do you think, Barrett?”

“It's cool” he agreed, gingerly running his fingers over the wood.

Emma paid the man rather extravagantly and he wondered why her parents didn't have more of a limit on her account...but oh well. 

She bought things...A LOT of things. Like, so many things he had to ask 'why'? Emma tapped her chin.

“Well, let's see, there is great-grandma Dana and great-grandpa Yamada and grandma Jill and Yoshiko and grandpa Cliff and Wataru. Then there's great-uncle Shin, Tony, Koji, Nelly and great-aunt Kelis and Nyoko...”

Barrett stared at her blankly as she just went on and on and on...

“...Your family is...really, really big” he commented when she seemed done.

“Yep!”

She took his hand, this time not dragging him but probably just because she wanted to. “Do you have a big family, Barrett?”

“...Not as big as I'd like, Emma.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barrett scowled as he played on the weird pink guitar Emma had, wondering how on Earth anyone got above 'medium' on this. Blue hurt.

He glanced at Emma who was sitting across from him, seriously drawing, moving back and forth between colored pencils. She'd told him specifically not to look...

He's spent three days with Emma and he had to admit it was more curious than annoying. She was the brightest person he'd met...which might not be saying anything, except, it was interesting because she was so...young.

Carrie was just about the most down to earth person he'd ever met as well. She never flaunted her wealth nor acted like she was the most important being in the universe...

...He had to admit, he liked it here. But compared to back home, that might not have been so surprising.

“Barrett...are you homesick?” she asked, still drawing.

“Huh...? Oh, uh, not at all” he admitted slowly. 

“I like having Barrett here” she replied, working steadily, “But if he's going to miss out on presents and family things...”

Barrett felt sad that he really never had either of those things on Christmas...it was truly a strange holiday to him. His mother once brought home a plastic wreath someone had apparently given her...and that was the extent. Shaking his head slowly, he whispered.“I...don't ever get gifts or ever see my family.”

Emma looked up and frowned, “No family OR gifts?”

“No...”

Scowling, she skipped over and handed him the sketchpad. He blinked, confused, and took it from her. He was positively stunned.

He supposed it was him...she must have saw more than he did though. But it was...amazing. He guessed she WASN'T pulling his leg... “It's...really, really good.”

“Barrett's eyes are more intricate” she pondered, “I couldn't really do it. It was frustrating.”

Were his eyes any different from anyone else's...? “What do you mean?”

“They're sharp” she informed, “And very mature. It looks pretty on your face but strange on canvas.”

Barrett flushed, not sure what to make of being called... “I don't know how to feel about being 'pretty'...”

Emma just giggled, kissing his cheek, before skipping away. “Emma will buy Barrett presents!”

“W-what? No, that's not necessary. I'm already staying here” he insisted quickly.

She skipped back, pouting up at him, “No! Christmas is a happy time and Barrett not getting presents or seeing family is unacceptable. You're getting presents!”

He stared at her...she was cute, he thought vaguely. Cuter than most women he ran into. Of course, she was a six-year-old little girl, what else could she be? 

“...I guess” he mumbled reluctantly.

He supposed it was only right that he get them presents too. What he could get a movie star and her daughter, he had no idea...

But...it was the least he could do, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie smiled lightly at the two from the doorway, shaking her head. What a mess...Kurt would murder her if she knew she was letting this go on. Thank God neither of them were hormonal yet though...

Barrett disappeared yesterday.

Emma had called her in an absolute tizzy, saying he wasn't in his room and that he hadn't left a note or anything. Carrie tried to calm her to no avail...she'd assumed he'd just gone home. There was nothing keeping him there. But Emma wouldn't hear it...

Emma was beside herself the entire day...she was awfully smitten for a six-year-old, Carrie had observed. When she was Emma's age, boys were below her. Except Mu. Mura gave her cookies so he was equal. And, well, Jyun or Keiji, but they didn't really count...

Carrie tried everything to make Emma happy but nope...even calling KURT wasn't enough to will her away from the window. That'd crush her hubby if he knew.

But at 11:50 at night, the door slowly opened and Barrett returned.

Emma absolutely SPAZZED on him. She sounded like...well, she sounded like a nagging girlfriend or wife. And poor Barrett just cowered...Carrie instructed Emma to hear where he'd gone. Maybe he had good reason. Emma glared expectantly at him and he quickly told her he'd gone to work.

Work...? 'For what?' Emma had demanded.

One thing was for sure, Barrett would make a good husband one day for he answered at ease, 'To buy you a present'. 

Of course, Emma was placated. But she told him he better leave a note next time. It was a very interesting day.

Sometime during the night, Emma had crawled out of bed and crawled in with Barrett. He was sleeping heavily which was understandable. He'd worked a full day yesterday... Carrie sighed and shook her head. What a mess...

“Emma” she called.

The little girl looked up, confused, and she waved a hand, gesturing for her to come to her. She pouted and wandered over, Carrie closing the door behind her.

“You can do that with your brother or your daddy or me, but you can't with Barrett” Carrie scolded.

“Do what?” she asked, confused.

“Just leap into bed with him” Carrie sighed, “He's not related to you...”

“He didn't say no” Emma pouted.

Carrie sighed, “It's not a good thing to do, is all, baby. Mama knows you like Barrett but you need to stay in your own bed...even if he did say you could sleep next to him.”

“But--”

“And we're definitely going to have to talk when you're older, a lot of men aren't going to say 'no'” Carrie rolled her eyes.

Emma just looked cross and Carrie smiled, kneeling, “Tell you what, let's go shopping today, all three of us. You can buy Barrett some presents while we're out.”

Her blue eyes brightened and she nodded, “Okay!”

Carrie chuckled, kissing her forehead when the doorbell rang...Carrie rose and frowned deeply. It was decently early, 7:30 a.m....scowling, hoping it wasn't her agent or some other idiot, she went down the steps, Emma at her heels. She noted the long limo outside... Bah, today was her day off...Vinny had gotten the message, right? Opening the door, she opened her mouth before faltering, absolutely startled. 

“Papa!!” squealed Emma.

Inaba Kurt dropped his bags without a second thought and snatched Emma up in a bear hug embrace, holding her tightly, whining, “Emma boo, my baby...”

Carrie stared at him in disbelief as he barraged Emma with kisses, “You're never allowed to leave papa again.”

Emma just giggled, “I missed you, daddy!”

Carrie's eyes narrowed and she felt kind of...well, ignored? Just figured, the asshole...

“Mom.”

She jumped a little when arms wrapped around her almost contently and they didn't belong to Kurt. Hayato...? Hayato didn't hug anymore.

The teen quickly released her though, clearing his throat, and mumbling, “Uh, I mean...”

She squealed happily, hugging her first born tightly, “Yay! My baby missed me!”

“Did not!” he flustered.

Carrie kissed his forehead and giggled, releasing him before cocking a brow, startled that...well, she was staring him in the face.

“Have you grown MORE?”

He nodded proudly and she sighed to herself. Of course she knew children grew up...but Hayato was her special little boy and he wasn't allowed to ever grow up. At least, that's what she'd told herself when she held him for the first time. It was a lot more difficult than she expected to accept that he wasn't her cute obliviously adorable munchkin anymore...

“Hayato-nii!”

Emma leaped from Kurt's arms to Hayato's, the boy catching her neatly. Carrie smiled at the two before glaring back at Kurt, marching off to the kitchen.

“I'll make you guys breakfast, I'm sure you're hungry...Emma, why don't you let your brother take a seat, I'm sure he's sleepy.”

Emma happily nodded, pointing and directing Hayato to the living room. Carrie opened the fridge, irritable, when a hand grasped her wrist.

“I JUST walked into the house, what did I do wrong?”

She glowered at Kurt who just stared back, brows creased. Pouting, she snatched her wrist away and took out the pancake mix.

“If it's about just showing up, I wanted it to be a surprise” he offered.

“That's not it” she snapped, irritated, “You...you just came because you missed Emma...”

Kurt looked puzzled, “Wha...?”

“If it were just me here, you'd have stayed at home and wouldn't have even thought about visiting!” 

“Aww, honey...” he cooed, reaching out for her.

“Bug off, bitch.”

Kurt groaned, pulling her against him, “I'm SORRY, okay? I mean...no offense, but I've kind of HAD to get used to you being away. If I didn't, I'd be insane by now.”

“Maybe...” she mumbled, “But I ASKED you to come and you practically treated it like it was the most horrible idea ever.”

“Mm, I know...” he sighed, “But grandpa told me to take Christmas off...that it wasn't right if I wasn't with my whole family. I guess I should have asked him before blowing you off like that and I really am sorry, baby doll...”

Carrie just sulked but hugged his waist. He kissed her forehead and smiled, “Besides, I missed you a lot too...this would be the first time I've gone an ENTIRE month without you. I've been lonely without both my girls...”

Carrie sighed and finally hugged his neck, inhaling his scent, “Mm...I guess I have missed you too...”

Kurt smirked, kissing her faintly before moaning, pulling away and flustering, “Uh, think we can dump Emma off on Hayato and...”

She couldn't help but laugh, pinching his arm, “YOU just walked into the house, no sex for you until later.”

He pouted before whispering playfully in her ear, “And I'm definitely holding you to that, Mrs. Inaba...”

She smirked, taking his hand and leading him back to the living room. That's right, she promised she wasn't going to neglect Kurt's closet nymphomania...

He slammed down on the couch, snatching Emma away from Hayato, looking her over with a marked scowl, “You're pale, Emma doll.”

“It's really, really cold, daddy” she informed.

“Have you been eating?”

“Yea, they have yummy hot dogs!”

Kurt just stared at her before looking to Carrie who smirked, “I've taken her to eat in restaurants all over the city, cooked her different recipes people give me, and she's still addicted to hot dogs.”

“The penne with pesto and alfredo was good” Emma offered.

Kurt just cocked a brow before mock-glowering at Carrie, “Stop making my baby a spoiled rich kid.”

Carrie laughed, “I made that, idiot.”

Emma snuggled into her daddy's arms and of course, Kurt looked like the happiest person alive...

“Good morning...”

Everyone's head shot up and Emma squealed, leaping _away_ from Kurt to go hug Barrett, “Yay, you're awake!”

Carrie watched Kurt's flabbergasted expression...his precious left his arms for another. Another male's, at that. Barrett looked down at her sleepily before looking to them...he appeared startled.

“Oh, uh...”

Still hugging her new beloved's waist, she smiled happily, “Barrett, this is my big brother and papa!”

“Oh, nice to meet you...” Barrett mumbled shyly.

Hayato just kind of cocked a brow and Kurt stared plainly before tilting his head to Carrie, “Kitchen.”

Carrie sighed and wandered back into the room, Kurt closing the bay door behind him. He glowered, “Is there something I should know...?”

“Like what?” she scoffed, “Barrett is one of our long lost children?”

Kurt growled, “Then who is he?”

“It's a kid I took in off the street.”

Kurt once again just stared at her before commenting, “What?”

“I took him in off the street” she shrugged.

“Ever occur to you to...y'know, contact his parents?” he questioned wryly.

Carrie pursed her lips and turned to the stove, “Come closer.”

Kurt blinked and came closer behind her, resting his chin faintly on her shoulder, as she reported, “I think his parents are...drug addicts.”

“What makes you think that...? Did he tell you?” Kurt frowned.

She sighed, “You were too pretty for me to do it to, I would have punched myself in the face if I had.”

Kurt blanked, “Wha...?”

“On his forehead, he had a crack pipe burn.”

Kurt was startled before glancing over his shoulder, “...He's...what, nine at most?”

“Ten...”

Kurt rubbed his forehead before laughing humorlessly, “If we were...a tad less ethical--”

“F—k no” grunted Carrie, interrupting him, “If I had had Haya in that place...well hell, I WOULDN'T have had Haya in that place. That's why I'm not immediately seeking out his parents. I can't imagine a parent that would stay in that world but even apparently have their child involved too.”

Kurt looked perplexed for a moment before glaring, “Fine, but what the hell is with Emma?”

“She's a little smitten” she smirked at her husband, “It's cute.”

“There's nothing cute about my little girl being 'smitten' with another boy” he scowled darkly.

Carrie laughed and hugged his waist, kissing his chin, “If I met you as a little girl I would have been smitten with you...”

He sighed airily and crossed his arms at the small of her back, “I would have fought your stupid 'Mu' for you too...”

She snickered, “Would you have given me cookies?”

“I would have given you ice-cream.”

“You're so sweet...”

Kurt chuckled and kissed her faintly before grimacing, turning his face away to yawn, “Oh God...”

“Ma' baby's sleepy” she cooed, taking his hand, “Come on, I'll put you to bed.”

He didn't argue but stopped in the living room, glowering a bit at Barrett who Emma was curled up under before snatching her up.

“Come on, baby, take a nap with daddy.”

“But Emma just woke up, daddy!” she complained.

His eyes narrowed as she yawned widely a second after the statement, “Oh really...?”

“Uh huh...” she mewed.

“Just lay with him for a few, Em, you know your daddy probably hasn't been able to sleep without you” smirked Carrie, shaking Hayato's shoulder since he'd dozed off.

Kurt stuck out his tongue but Emma giggled, cuddling with him, “Okay!”

Kurt was once again placated and Carrie smiled, “You can go back to sleep too, Barrett, I'm sure all the noise woke you.”

“Oh...well, when Emma kind of disappeared from bed, I was confused...” Barrett admitted, so very, very naïve...

“WHAT?” demanded Kurt loudly, his contentment flying out the window.

“C'mon Hayato! Let me tuck you in!” Carrie said, quickly guiding her son and Barrett up the steps. 

Yep...this would definitely be interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“What...the effin...hell?”

Carrie smirked at her husband who might as well have been stabbing Barrett in the back with his glare. “Don't you think you're being a little immature about this? Emma's all of six-years-old and you're already seeing this as some kind of threat?”

“She's starting young...” he growled, “I won't allow it...”

After they'd woken up and after Carrie had assured Kurt that she'd lectured Emma on sneaking into Barrett's bed, they'd come out to the mall, the whole family and Barrett. As it was Hayato's first time in America, he was pretty amazed and had ran off to explore. But Barrett and Emma were right in front of them...holding hands.

“You're going to be one of _those_ fathers, huh?” Carrie rolled her eyes.

“ _Those_ fathers?” he demanded.

“Y'know, _my_ father.”

Kurt grimaced and laughed quickly, “I think your dad would like me more...if we, uh, didn't have sex in...his kitchen.”

“Or the sex video” she snickered, “Or the incident where I was blowing you off in the middle of his office.”

“Mother of God, I am every father's nightmare” Kurt said randomly, eyes wide.

She laughed, elbowing him, “I know, you bad influence...”

Kurt glanced at her then snorted, “Oh wait, I forgot who I was married to...”

He laughed as she elbowed him harder, tossing his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek, “I'm kidding, I love your promiscuous habits, they keep me on my toes...”

“Silly boy” she smiled before rolling her eyes, hearing questions from the paparazzi become rather deafening.

“I hope Hayato's okay” Kurt frowned, glancing at the reporters snap off pictures.

“He does look A LOT like you now so it probably wouldn't be too hard to figure out he's ours...” she frowned as well.

“Hayato looks like you, woman.”

“The hell he does! I can't name any part of Hayato that even remotely resembles me!”

“I guess Emma does resemble you a bit more...” Kurt noted.

“Uh, no, both of our kids, your genes kicked my genes' asses.”

He snickered, playfully pinching her side, “Emma definitely has your face, nose, and eye shape though.”

Carrie pouted, “I guess...”

“Give me another one.”

“Uh, no.”

“Oh c'mon!” he pouted, “It could be my Christmas present for five whole Christmases...”

Carrie couldn't help laugh, shoving him before retaking his hand, “That's Christmas for the rest of your life! Birthdays and anniversaries too.”

He stroked his chin thoughtfully, cocking a brow, “So just a whole eternity without gifts...”

“No, Kurt” she 'nyahed'.

“Darn.”

“Mrs. Inaba! Mrs. Inaba!”

She rolled her eyes again, resting her cheek against Kurt's shoulder. He glanced down at her, “Are you okay?”

“Yea...I'm just really glad you're here” she mumbled softly.

Her husband squeezed her tight, kissing her lips gingerly, “Me too.”

“Mama, papa!”

Carrie blinked at their daughter who was pointing at the ice-cream place in the food court, “Can we get some ice-cream?”

Carrie glanced to her side and saw one of her guards signal another before nodding, “Go on sweetie...”

Kurt grumbled as she skipped off with Barrett still attached to her side, “This sucks.”

Carrie laughed and hugged his waist, looking up at him with a cute expression, “You said you'd buy me ice-cream, hubby...”

“Did I?” he smirked before sighing, “I think I said if we were in kindergarten but I guess I can.”

“Kurty...have I told you lately that I'm happy you're my hubby...?” she murmured, clenching his shirt.

“ARE you okay? You're acting kind of...nice” he frowned.

He laughed as she pinched his nipple, “I mean, I'm glad you're happy I'm your husband and that I'm here but what's up?”

“I guess I've felt lonely...” she admitted faintly.

“Don't” he murmured, “I'll always be here for you...whether it be by webcam or in flesh...”

“Mm, I think I like you in flesh...”

“Oh baby.”

She snickered and glanced at Barrett and Emma who were ordering still...she noticed that Barrett was kind of staring at them oddly, like he didn't understand why...well, Kurt and herself couldn't keep their hands off each other. 

She wondered what kind of life he had...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Bull, absolute bull” growled Kurt, stretching out on the bed.

“You cannot get offended. At least she's not kissing him on the mouth” Carrie said from the bathroom.

“She shouldn't be kissing him at all!”

“She probably sees me kissing on her papa and thinks its okay” she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kurt crossed his arms and opened his mouth before stopping, startled. Carrie wasn't in the room but commented, “You were going to say then I should stop, huh?”

“Well...I'm not sure I'm _that_ concerned yet...”

She giggled and he sighed, “So...what are you going to do about him?”

“I don't know. I was thinking maybe...well, you could talk to him?”

“WHAT?” demanded Kurt, “Why me??”

“Because I make him nervous.”

“You make him nervous?” he snorted, “I'm pretty sure I've glared at him the entire time.”

“Yea, but you're still not a celebrity, baby. Well...you sort of are. I've seen far too many duplicates of your pec shot in actresses' houses...”

Kurt flushed, “Are you SERIOUS?”

“Yep. But anyway, just see if you can have a conversation and figure out what his family life is like then we'll go from there.”

“I still think you're better suited” he grumbled, crossing his arms and sinking back into the sheets.

“But I'd appreciate it so much” she cooed.

He glowered, “Car--”

Kurt gawked when she walked out, stunned. Dressed in a tight dark red corset with white fur around the top and tiny red thong with a garter, she bit her fingertip coyly.

“And I've been such an _awfully_ good girl...”

Gazing at her, Kurt swallowed and sat up on his knees, “...You know lying's a sin, right?”

Giggling, she pranced over to him, crawling into his arms. He moaned as he rubbed her back, burying his face into her neck. Carrie sighed, “So...will you?”

“I don't know...what _will you_ do for me?” he questioned huskily, biting and nipping her neck.

“It's not a question of 'for you', silly, it's 'to you'” she purred.

“Damn...” he moaned, her fingers sliding down his pants.

“That is...if you do what I asked, hmm?” she whispered into his ear.

“Okay...” he rasped, stretching against her touch.

She smiled and pulled his shirt over his head, kissing down his chest as she pushed him backwards gently, unsnapping his pants and dragging them down his hips.

“Carrie...” he murmured, closing his eyes, “If they're not drug addicts like you suspect and the kid just burned himself on something, you'll send him back, right?”

“I guess...course, you'll have to tell Emma.”

“Wha--?”

She immediately sucked him off to stifle all argument. Hell if she was going to be the one that kicked Emma's boyfriend out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I wanna go!!”

Kurt stared at his 'other woman' as Carrie so called her as she pinned him with the most pitiful look he'd ever seen. He closed his eyes and inhaled. Be strong, Kurt, she couldn't manipulate you forever. 

“Em, just stay here, I promise daddy, brother...and Barrett will be back in a bit.”

“But EMMA wants to go!” she cried.

Carrie was on the phone with people, talking animatedly as she walked back and forth between the living room which they were in and the kitchen. He smiled tightly at her, wishing she'd...say something.

“I mean it, Emma, just stay for now...this is male time” he coughed.

“Why is papa being mean to me?!” she whined.

“I'm not being mean to you!” he protested, whining back.

This was the point where Joe said 'she broke him like a twig'. He knew he was getting played, he just couldn't help it. Hayato, standing nearby, rolled his eyes, “ _Baretto-san wa anata ga kusatte iru to omoudarou.”_ Barrett will think you're spoiled.

Emma balked, _“Kare wa shite imasen!”_ He does not!

 _“Anata wa dono yō ni koto o shitte imasu ka? Anata ga gaki sa rete iruto otoo-san wa asameshimae sa rete iru_ ” Hayato pointed back. How do you know that? You're being a brat and dad's being a pushover.

Kurt sulked, flustering, _“Watashi wa damasa re yasui hitode wanai desu!_ ” I am not a pushover!

“Stop speaking in Japanese, it's rude!” Carrie suddenly snapped, covering the mouthpiece on the phone.

Barrett indeed looked a bit mortified, standing in the crook of the entrance to the front door, wide-eyed. Kurt groaned and Hayato rolled his eyes, “Fine, I'll say it in English...EMMA is A--”

 _“Damare!_ ” Emma bellowed, tackling him. Shut up!

They wrestled on the floor and Carrie just stared at them while Kurt shook his head, “And you want more of them?”

“Not as much...” Kurt grimaced.

“Ms. Em, here” Carrie commanded sharply, pointing to the space in front of her.

Emma had been pulling Hayato's ears roughly when she scowled, stalking over to her mother who was still on the phone. The blonde pointed to the couch, looking serious, “You sit there until your daddy gets back, young lady.”

Emma pouted and stalked over to the couch, slamming down and crossed her arms, sulky. Kurt frowned, “Is a time-out necessary...?”

“Go get our stupid tree, _damasa re yasui hito_ ” she glared at him, returning to her phone call. Pushover.

He grunted and picked up the ax, looking to Emma, “I'll be back as soon as possible, sweetie.”

“Okay, papa...” she mumbled miserably, her chin rested on the arm of the sofa.

“Okay, let's go” he sighed, wanting to get this over with quick.

“Wait!” Emma called.

Kurt paused and wondered what she was going to tell him...she often stopped him on his way to work to say she would miss him or something. It had made his day...

“Does Barrett think Emma is spoiled?” she pouted.

...Bloody hell.

Barrett looked very, very confused but shook his head, “Uh, no...”

“Okay” she brightened.

“He just doesn't know you that well” Hayato dragged his eyelid down at her.

 _“Watashi wa anata o makasu koto ni narimasu!”_ she snarled. I'll beat you up!

“GET freakin' OUT” Carrie growled, peeking out of the kitchen.

Emma leered at Hayato, _“Katahō no me ga hiraku to neru.”_

Sleep with one eye open.

Kurt just stared at his daughter as Hayato stuck out his tongue at her...violent tendencies...

“Bye-bye, Barrett!” she said happily.

...And boy crazy.

Definitely had to get this over with quick. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt watched as Hayato wandered around the wooded place designed for the purpose of choosing your tree and cutting it down as well. Carrie had thought it'd provide a perfect opportunity for him to talk to Barrett. Too bad he kind of lacked the desire to. He wasn't there kid so why even bother? But clearing his throat, he mustered a faint smile for Barrett.

“So...Barrett...where ya' from?” So he could know where to take him back.

Barrett, sitting on a stump, frowned, “Queens.”

“Oh, nice...you, uh, like it there?” he questioned absently.

“...Not exactly” Barrett answered softly, stuffing his hands into the coat Carrie apparently bought him.

“Why's that?” Kurt asked.

“Dunno...it's just not a nice place.”

Kurt took the stump next to him, feeling kind of good that he was making easy progress, “Did you run away?”

“Not exactly...”

“Well, don't you think your parents miss you?” Kurt pressured.

Barrett's light blue eyes darkened considerably as a very, very strange smile crossed his face, “My family isn't like yours, Mr. Inaba.”

Kurt blinked, startled, digesting that before going on, “Oh...? How so?”

“We aren't...happy.”

“...I see” Kurt frowned, definitely understanding where the kid could be coming from there, considering his own family life growing up.

“Dad used to be a city official, y'know?” he murmured, “They fired him when they found he was doing some bad things with the money. Or at least, that's what he tells me.”

Kurt tilted his head, “What does he do now?”

“He sells.”

It was hard to hide his shock over such an easy admittance, “...Sells?”

“Mm.”

“...What about your mother?” Kurt quickly smiled, “I mean, what does she do?”

“Fuck...”

Kurt sat and stared at him for a long time, “......What?”

“That's what she said when I asked her why she didn't have a job and she says her job is to fuck” he said as if he were talking about the weather.

Kurt's stomach turned and he tried to retrieve his senses, “But...but you don't think they're worried?”

“Not really...my mom says I'm a waste of space. She told me she would have gotten an abortion but she wanted to keep the $500 for pot.”

Kurt gaped wordlessly as Barrett turned to glance at him finally, “Why do you ask? ...Does Mrs. Inaba want me to go back?”

...Dear God.

“Uh...no, I...I was just curious” he quickly pasted on a smile, “You don't have to go anywhere until you're good and ready...”

“Oh, okay...I promise I'll pay you guys back for everything” he said with a very painful innocence.

“...No...don't...worry about it...”

...What...?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“You CANNOT be serious” growled Carrie, fury quickly etching across her face.

Kurt watched the living room where the kids were making ornaments to decorate the tree out of random knick-knacks, “He said it so seriously, I nearly fell over.”

“'I would have gotten an abortion but I would rather use the $500 for pot'” Carrie echoed, gritting her teeth, “Kurt, what kind of mother would even tell her son something like that? I can't even imagine telling Hayato directly about my drug stint...or...that he was...kind of a result of it...”

Kurt grunted, “Hayato didn't even touch that world. And Hayato was the gift that got you away.”

Carrie stared into the living room before smiling sadly, “I used to look at him when he was a baby and think, this is my beautiful little boy. Where would I be without him?”

Kurt stared at her as she bit her lip, anger retaking her essence, “And that some bitch can tell her own son that the one reason she kept him was because she wanted the money for pot...”

“I guess you were right...what are we going to do?” he asked softly.

“We're talking him back, of course.”

Kurt froze and stared at his wife, absolutely floored, “WHAT?”

“We'll take him back, send in the social workers to see for themselves, and he'll be removed” Carrie sighed.

Kurt calmed and nodded, “I see...”

“Thing is, the system is as damaging as what they'll take him out of” she murmured, “Do we know anyone that needs a kid?”

“I would say maybe Joe but he's kind of hell-bent on having his own...”

“Any one of my family could take him but I'm loathe to bring him to Japan where he knows nothing about our culture or language...” Carrie frowned, “So...it'll have to be in the U.S. somewhere.”

Kurt stared at the little boy who shyly smiled when Emma said he had green glitter on his cheek and was trying to scrub it off, laughing softly when Hayato told him something that made Emma throw a pipe cleaner at him. 

“...Yea.”


	25. Miracle on This Street, Part 3 (END)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmkay, so...Third Generation will not make complete sense to you without this chapter. OMG.

**Part 3: Miracle on This Street**

**Author's Note:** So hey! Remember this? It's now done! And if you've been reading Lessons in Life, this is the surprise, lol. Surprise! 

Anyway, you're probably wondering why this has taken, oh, a year...when you read it, if you're one of my regular readers you can probably tell I definitely lost some steam on this story. It had to be finished because it'll show up again and my fanfiction motto is to finish anything I started. But I don't know, I just needed it out of the way. 

Another problem is I'm on my laptop. Just something about it...I have to punch keys harder, the screen is weird and all attached and stuff, and I just have no creativity writing on this thing. But my PC has had it's annual 'I won't turn on longer than a minute' so that's gone for a bit...*sigh* 

Anyway, that's it...formatting is odd because I'm also using Open Office instead of Word...Oh! Wait, wait. Okay, so I decided that the forumco website WILL be the home of all things this series and have actually posted a review for Animal Parade and an intro. Soon I'll have more stuff on there. Now that's it. Enjoy! 

Emma rested her palms against the windowsill of the brownstone house, staring in awe at the magic outside... 

She'd seen snow at home, of course, just here...there was just something even more magical about it. Perhaps comparable to painting a setting just a little different from another. It was beautiful. 

Emma glanced down at her brother who was sleeping soundly, turned on his side and curled deeply underneath the thick down blanket. 

The temperature control had broken in both of the rooms they had occupied and no one was willing to fix them this close to Christmas. So Carrie just did the next best thing and moved their things into the room Barrett used...they'd moved only one bed too so she had to share...she could have moved in with Barrett but her father seemed very against the idea. But it made sense to her...Barrett was younger and a little smaller than Hayato so...but alas, here she was. 

“What are you doing, Em?” mumbled Hayato sleepily. 

“Nothing, Haya-nii” she answered, continuing to gaze out the window. 

“Then come back to sleep” he grunted, tugging her back down under the covers, “You're letting out my pocket of heat.” 

“Haya-nii is like an old man with his 'pocket of heat'” she pouted. 

Hayato grumbled at that before yawning, staring at the ceiling drearily, “God, now you've woken me up. What time is it?” 

“5:30.” 

“Ugh...” he grumbled, turning on his side. 

“Let's go play in the snow, big brother” she giggled, hugging his arm. 

“Uh, at 5:30? I'll pass...” 

“Haya-nii used to be fun before he got a girlfriend” she observed sagely. 

Hayato scowled, “I don't HAVE a girlfriend!” 

“Silly nii-chan! Tsumaru told me you do” she informed, crossing her arms, “And Tsumaru is good at listening.” 

“Yea, well, she's just a girl, not a girlfriend” he muttered before returning his gaze to the ceiling, “Ugh, thanks A LOT, Emma...” 

“Now we can sleep tonight, Haya-nii! It's Christmas Eve” she informed him happily. 

Sighing heavily, he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, tilting his head to get out the stiffness, “Fine...” 

Content, she pranced over to her next victim... 

“Barrett! We're going to play outside!” she shook their sleeping guest. 

The boy's head shot up, alarmed, his hair a crazy mess as he stared around wide-eyed before his eyes glanced at the clock, “NOW?” 

“It's Haya and my tradition to wake up early” she told him solemnly, pulling him to sit up. 

“A FORCED tradition” muttered Hayato, wandering into the bathroom to wash his face. 

Barrett sighed, miserable that for once he could sleep in a soft bed, have it nice and quiet, and feel... <i> _safe </i>_...and he was waking up at the crack of dawn. 

But Emma, little bright spark of energy that she was, dragged him and Hayato out once the two were suited up for the cold. He never found the magic in snow. Little kids laughed and squealed and were so content when they got just that right amount of snow to be out of school. Maybe if he could feel <i> _that </i> _way, he'd feel something... 

He jumped a little as Emma pushed him, “Stop daydreaming, Barrett!” 

Hayato lifted a finger to his lips, “Shh, you'll wake mom and dad.” 

Their mom and dad... 

Barrett felt kind of dumb when he observed them. He'd truly though that, well, they were divorced. Why stay apart this long? But the truth of the matter was, well, they were definitely happy. They constantly laughed and hugged and kissed and whispered amongst themselves...and not in just the public view either. 

...He...didn't know much about that either. 

“It's so soft” cooed Emma, looking up at the snowflakes falling from the sky. 

Hayato stuffed his hands in his pockets solemnly, quietly observing the snowflakes fall. Barrett frowned, doing what they did, watching these...snowflakes. 

They were cold, he observed as they struck his skin. White...he stuck out his tongue to allow one to fall on it...tasted like absolutely nothing. A foreboding silence and...kind of a cold, brisk smell. It was...snow. 

But the other two seemed enraptured, amazed by something he just could not feel. Everything had to be so straight forward. His father often told him that only fools with no lives sat around, observing, thinking, pondering or whatever. 

Barrett bowed his head, saddened. He...wanted to see things in a way that made them great though. Not everything was so simple that you just take it for what it is. There was so much more to EVERYTHING and all he could see was the relative side of it. Nothing more, nothing less. It is what it is: cold, white, tasteless, quiet, brisk smelling...snow. 

“Emma read that every snowflake has a different design” Emma informed, breaking the silence. 

“Kind of crazy when you think about it” Hayato added, “Especially with so many of them...” 

Design...? Snowflakes had designs? He just thought they were just pieces of ice that fell...Barrett swallowed, increasingly feeling like he was not only unimaginative but really, really dumb...he quietly started to wander to the front steps and sit on them where the snow hadn't been able to touch, deciding that they could do all the imagining for him. But... 

“Does that slope not look like the sweetest thing ever?” Hayato suddenly questioned, looking over into an area between the streets. 

“Squee! It's curvy!” Emma acknowledged. 

“I'm glad I brought my glider...” Hayato murmured, “Be right back.” 

“Yay!”   
  


Hayato stepped past Barrett causing Emma to notice him. He quickly tried to smile as she wandered over to him but failed, giving a rather sharp grimace instead. She rested her tiny hands on his knees, staring at him. 

“Is Barrett okay?” 

“I'm, uh, fine, just a little...uh, cold” he lied. 

Lying to Emma probably wasn't a good idea though as she just stared at him, “Really.” It wasn't a question. 

He laughed nervously, clearing his throat as he shifted his gaze to anything but her. “Uh, I mean...the snowflakes. They're cold...and uh, tasteless. Kind of like water, actually. And, uh, it smells cold too. Does that make sense? Probably not...and...uh, it's...white...” 

Emma cocked a brow at him, “Barrett doesn't see prettiness in snow.” 

He winced. Bull's eye. 

“I....don't see it.” 

“New snow is clean and pure, like a cool cleansing of everything” she said faintly. 

“...But it's just snow” he mumbled before rapidly shaking his head, “You might be right, I don't know anything.” 

“That's not true” she assured him, squeezing his knee, “Not everyone can see prettiness in snow either, I'm sure. Like my Aunt Nyoko in the city, she just sees it as something that gets in the way and messes stuff up. She complains about shoveling it to get out of her driveway and the slowed traffic.” 

“I rather like your vision more...” he murmured softly. 

“Barrett is too serious. You'll get wrinkles.” 

“Emma...are you...and your mom...going back to Japan?” he asked, the idea striking him. 

Emma seemed blank for a moment before a very strange look crossed her face...like it hadn't occurred to her at all. “...I...guess we will.” 

He stared up at the snow, frowning, “I'm glad I met you guys, y'know? I mean, it was weird, I was getting beat up on the street one minute and sleeping in a celebrities house the next but...I...I like you guys. You've shown me that...life really doesn't have to be the way it is.” 

  
Emma looked at him sadly as he laughed nervously, “But uh, I'm...I am...depressed that I probably won't see you guys again.” 

“Barrett can't say that!” Emma insisted, upset. 

“...Stuff happens.” His father's favorite line from forever ago. 

“It does. But it doesn't have to happen just any old way...” Emma mused before staring at the porch, icicles hanging off the planks overhead, “My Uncle Koji, he told me that he met my Aunt Po when they were really young and that they didn't see each other until a whole ten or something years later. They'd promised they'd get married when they got older...” 

  
“Doesn't seem real” he said skeptically.   
  
“We do have to work on Barrett's imagination” she sighed before shaking his knees, “So let's get married.” 

“Yea, sure” he said simply.   
  
“You don't mean it at all!” she scowled, “You already suck as a husband!”   
  
“How do you KNOW I suck as a husband? You've never been married” he pointed out.   
  
“Because you do, dork face.” 

He sighed, though smiling for whatever reason, “I don't think I should agree, we don't seem all that compatible.” 

“You can't renege now, it's in writing.” 

  
“No it's not!”   
  
“But it WILL be as soon as I can get to a pen and paper” Emma assured before smiling up at the snowflakes, “Mm...” 

  
He stared up and wished for a moment that he had more feeling...more life. He wanted that kind of sparkle he saw in her and her brother's eyes when something amazing happened. Maybe...maybe he'd just seen snow too many times. Maybe at one time he'd seen it as magical too...maybe he just didn't believe in 'amazing'. 

But Emma covered his eyes suddenly, instructing him, “Close your eyes.”   
  
“Why...?” 

“Just do it.” 

  
Sighing, he closed his eyes as she removed her hand. He warmed just a tiny bit when she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, a meek gesture, entirely different from what he was really used to...a meek, chaste kiss from some girl that had all the finer things in life that he hadn't the right to dream of but seemed ready to share with him. It was a warmth he couldn't fathom when they were sitting out in the coldest of colds...it was...strange.   
  
“...I guess...is that kind of what snow's supposed to be like?” he questioned slowly.   
  
“What? Emma just wanted to kiss someone else on the lips to give it a shot. It wasn't that exciting” she said.   
  
Barrett probably would have rolled his eyes...sighing instead, he shook his head, “Awful, awful wife.”   
  
Before she could comment, Hayato had returned with his glider in hand, Emma dashing to him, excited. Barrett followed after them, staring at the snow, a renewed sense of everything, of the fact that the sun still rose on this cold day...   
  
Maybe...that was what amazing was. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Okay, that's it.” 

  
“Kurt, please.” 

  
Inaba Kurt sulked at his wife as she smirked back at him, the two standing side by side in the doorway. The floor under them was wet with apparently melted snow tracked into their living room, three sets of winter boots strewn haphazardly at the doorway. But of course Carrie didn't care about such trivial things...and she didn't really mind what Kurt was ready to spaz over. Emma was pretty much sitting straight forward in Barrett's lap, her head rested against his chest and his arms wrapped around her loosely. Hayato was at the other side, all three dead to the world... 

Grunting, Kurt wandered towards the door and stared out at the snow. “...How about it, Carrie, want to go sledding with me?” 

She laughed softly, wrapping her arms around his waist, “That's random.” 

“I need to cool off” he grumbled. 

Carrie pouted, “And here I thought you wanted to spend snow time with me...”   
  
He laughed, turning around and kissing her forehead, “Carrie, I would love it if you spent snow time with me.”   
  
Grabbing his thick coat, he wandered out and stared around, seeing the kids had definitely left their mark on the snow covered yard, ridden with almost refilled foot prints. Hayato's glider sat on the stoop of the porch, looking as if they'd caught some hills when they had been outside. Staring at the snow, he blinked when Carrie came out, looking around. 

  
“I haven't played in the snow in forever...” she admitted before squeaking as she kind of slid. 

“Woah, woah” Kurt called as he rushed over to steady her. 

  
“I don't like snow” she pouted, grasping him, scowling.   
  
He chuckled huskily, staring down at her as her as she gazed around from her place in his arms, the snow falling in her hair, “You just have to be careful.”   
  
She sighed before falling backwards, spreading her arms, “Hopefully it doesn't come out a devil...” 

  
Laughing, Kurt slammed down beside her, staring at the white overcast sky, “Baby...what are we going to do with him?”   
  
“Got me” Carrie sighed, “I certainly don't have any intention of taking him back to pot-over-baby woman.” 

He glanced at her knowingly before sighing miserably, “Carrie...”   
  
“What??”   
  
“We can't keep him.”   
  
Carrie glowered towards him before staring up as well, “I guess I'm that predictable, huh? Just why not...? He's a smart kid, I bet he could adapt. And your reason...it better not be because of Emma either.”   
  
Kurt groaned, “Carrie...think about it for a second. He's ten-years-old. Even if he's smart, like you said before, Japanese and our culture is hundreds of years apart from English and besides, we also just CAN'T take him. We'd have to get his parents to agree...”   
  
“Kurt, it's easy to buy a drug addict off” she rolled her eyes.   
  
“Carrie, what the hell would that do if it got out to the tabloids?” he demanded, “Oh, she bought a little boy from drug dealers. HUH, she admitted in a magazine she also used to do drugs so what's up with that...”   
  
“Tabloids can go to hell!”   
  
Waving a hand, he sat up and stroked her hair, “I worry endlessly about you.”   
  
“Don't” she commented crossly, turning her head.   
  
“Don't get upset with me” he whispered, kissing her temple, “You know I always comply with what you want anyway...”   
  
Turning her head towards him again, she took his hand, “It's important that BOTH of us agree though. And if...you're really, really against it...”   
  
Kurt stared at her before mumbling, “Let me...think on it...I...don't like it either, that...well, a ten-year-old kid even feels comfortable with saying stuff like that then he's actually LIVING it...”   
  
Carrie nodded and turned over so she was on top of him, kissing his lips, “Mm, I know you'll make the right decision, whatever it is.”   
  
“So much faith” he smiled wistfully.   
  
“Maybe I'll try to talk to him today myself” Carrie sighed, sitting up.   
  
She squealed as he picked her up, carrying her back towards the house, “I'm already cold...warm me up in bed...”   
  
“Horn dog” she snickered.   
  
He gasped as something apparently tackled him at the knees. Glancing down, he pursed his lips, “What do YOU want?”   
  
Emma pouted, “Emma always greets daddy!”   
  
“Puh-lease, go back to your beloved Barrett” Kurt commented crossly.   
  
Carrie laughed, kneeing him, “Be nice, she's your baby.”   
  
“Daddy doesn't love Emma but Emma loves daddy!” Emma whined.   
  
Kurt gasped again, setting Carrie on her feet before snatching Emma up, kissing her cheeks, “I love my baby Emma doll too!”   
  
“You two sicken me” Carrie said simply, watching them cuddle.   
  
“Thanks” snickered Kurt, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her loudly on the lips.   
  
Carrie sighed and smiled as Kurt held them both, “You love mama too, right Emma?”   
  
“Mama is mean to Emma” Emma stated with a pout, “She put me in time-out.”   
  
“Oi! I see how it is. That's fine, I still love my baby girl.”   
  
Emma giggled and hugged her, “Emma loves mama too!”   
  
“Now I'M going to get sick.”   
  
Carrie smirked back at her son who was rubbing his eyes, wandering towards the kitchen, “Hold your horses, you, you have to get a mama kiss too.”   
  
“Bleh...” he grumbled as Carrie kissed his cheeks.   
  
“I want my cute cuddly Hayato back” Carrie sighed, hugging his neck.   
  
Barrett woke next, sitting on the couch and watching their sugary family bliss...Carrie glanced over her shoulder at him and laughed, letting Hayato go, “Sorry, Barrett, we're a crazy family. Did you rest well?” 

  
“Yes ma'am” he blushed.   
  
“I have to run an errand. Why don't you come with me? I bet you haven't done all your shopping” Carrie offered.   
  
Barrett's blue eyes brightened some, nodding. Emma pouted, “Emma has to stay here, huh?”   
  
“Yep, you have the duty of getting your daddy warm” Carrie instructed simply. 

  
“Daddy IS cold...” she observed, hugging the man's neck.   
  
Kurt smiled and kissed her cheek, “Thanks, baby boo...”   
  
“Go get dressed, Barrett, and we'll have breakfast before we head out” Carrie smiled. 

He nodded, heading upstairs as Carrie sighed...what a world... 

The PC situated downstairs suddenly 'bringed' and she blinked, wandering over. Apparently her webcam was on and she'd received a message. Kurt wandered over behind her, Emma still situated in his arms, and scowled, flushing when he read who it was from, “Holy jeez, Carrie.” 

She grinned, the message from her 'real daddy', and clicked 'open'. Izumi Cliff appeared, saying something to someone who was nearby. Emma giggled, “Grandpa!”   
  
The man's attention returned to them and he smiled, “Hey, angel. How are my girl's doing?”   
  
Kurt handed Emma off to Carrie as he probably didn't fit that 'my girls' criteria and wandered into the kitchen to hopefully start breakfast. “I think we're good. Right, Em?”   
  
“Yep!”   
  
The man sighed, “I don't know how I feel about this though...my grand-kids and my baby girl away on Christmas...”   
  
“Aww, papa, we'll be home soon. We've pretty much wrapped up all the film” Carrie assured, “Maybe three or four days after Christmas.”   
  
“All right, I suppose” he sighed again before cocking a brow, “Have you seen your brother?”   
  
“I haven't seen Takeru in like...a year” Carrie rolled her eyes, “Our social tracks don't cross very often and when they do, we usually pretend we don't know each other.”   
  
Cliff rolled his eyes as well, “I don't know if I follow the logic behind that but I guess I'm not in that career track...”   
  
“It's a tough world” Carrie sighed, stroking Emma's curls, “How's mama?”   
  
“Kind of drunk so you'll probably have to talk to her tomorrow...”   
  
Carrie laughed, her eyes narrowing a bit, “Mom? She usually doesn't drink a lot...”   
  
“Well, she definitely hit the wine a little harder than usual” he smirked, glancing behind him as loud Christmas carols echoed.   
  
“Oi! It's my munchkin face!”   
  
Carrie cocked a brow as Joe, boisterous as ever, pretty much forced his face in the camera. Emma giggled, “Uncle Joe!”   
  
“I was talking to my DADDY, jerk, go away” Carrie stuck out her tongue.   
  
Joe stuck out his tongue too and Cliff laughed, “I have to go check on something for a few anyway, baby doll, I'll be back in a few.”   
  
“Uncle Joe, did you get Emma something cool for Christmas?” Emma questioned as the man took Cliff's place.   
  
“Of course” he agreed, “I got you a doll that speaks in Russian.”   
  
Carrie snickered as Emma blinked, “Uncle Joe, Emma isn't Russian!”   
  
“I know that, munchkin face, but it looks just like you. I can't help if it speaks in Russian though!”   
  
Kurt came back in for a moment, holding a spatula, “Hey, how do you want your eggs?”   
  
“...Kurt?”   
  
Kurt glanced at the screen and the two brothers stared at each other for a long moment before Carrie questioned, “Am I missing something?”   
  
“Just that last I CHECKED, you were in America” Joe said slowly.   
  
“I am in America” Carrie agreed simply.   
  
“You son of a bitch, you didn't tell me you were leaving!” Joe scowled.   
  
“Don't insult our mother like that” Kurt said simply.   
  
Carrie smirked widely, “Don't you think he'd BE there if he were in Japan?”   
  
“Not with the way he's been acting. All doom and gloom, 'I miss my baby!', 'I'm not used to so much testosterone anymore!' crap” Joe flaunted.   
  
Carrie laughed and Kurt glared at him, “I will kill you when I get back.”   
  
“Psh, you're a billion miles away. Now I can tell you what I REALLY think.”   
  
“Know what I think? You like men.”   
  
“I think you wear dresses when no one's looking.”   
  
“I think you look at gay porn when no one's looking.”   
  
“I bet skirts suit you, you always had girly thighs.”   
  
Carrie sighed, “Why is it with men that it comes down to orientation insults?”   
  
“Because we're not smart enough for other insults, DUH” said a voice, spinning Joe around in the chair.   
  
Emma waved, “Hi Uncle Jyun!”   
  
“Hey lady” he greeted before winking at Carrie, “Ladies.”   
  
“Including Kurt” Joe added.   
  
“I'm looking at possibly throwing you through a window as a good way to waste you...” Kurt mused, stroking his chin as he went back to the kitchen.   
  
“Scrambled, baby” Carrie called.   
  
“Oh jeez, we have to go do something” Joe sighed, “Your family and it's crazy traditions.”   
  
“I love our traditions!” Carrie scowled before smirking at Jyun, “And I EXPECT our shot tradition to continue, Jyun.”   
  
Jyun grinned, “Well, I kind of promised to not drink as much but I might be able to take a few, just for you.”   
  
“Aww, I love you, baby.”   
  
“Love you too, boo.”   
  
“Gag” Joe stuck out his tongue.   
  
“Yea, that's what you NEED, punk” Carrie stuck out her tongue.   
  
“Aww, but I love you, angel fluffy pumpkin cake.”   
  
Carrie laughed, “I love you too, sugar cotton candy pie!”   
  
“Gay” Jyun commented simply.   
  
Carrie laughed again, really wishing she was home for the holidays... Jyun and Joe imparted more normal non-sugar partings and she smiled, clicking off the webcam. Emma was asleep in her lap, the dumb excitement of her elders probably wearing her out. She smiled and kissed her temple. She did love her baby... she wanted what was best for both of her children.   
  
Glancing back as Barrett wandered down the steps, she bit her lip. Thing was...   
  
Was she trying to do too much now, wanting the best for Barrett too? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Arc the arrow, angles sing!” Emma sang, playing the piano Carrie had in the room with the tree.   
  
Kurt smiled at her as he leaned against the wall, sipping a glass of wine, “I think it's 'hark the herald, angel's sing', baby boo.”   
  
“Nah uh!” 

He chuckled and Hayato sighed, rolling his eyes as he put his gifts under the tree, catching Emma's attention quickly.   
  
“What'd onii-san get me!?” she questioned, leaping on his back.   
  
“Dunno...you'll see” he shrugged.   
  
“Onii-san will like Emma's gift, she got male insight this time” she stated seriously.   
  
He chuckled and balanced her in his arms, “I like your gifts. I don't expect such effort from a midget.” 

“Emma is not a midget!”   
  
Hayato laughed as she pulled his cheeks before jumping when a flash went off...he glared at his father who was holding the camera, grinning. 

“It was just too cute NOT to catch...”   
  
“Grr, give me that camera, dad” he scowled.   
  
“You're going to have to TAKE it from me, little man” Kurt stuck out his tongue.   
  
Kurt laughed as Hayato started to attack him but of course his pre-teen still wasn't quite as tall as he was...Emma squealed, delighted, as Hayato leaped up and down, trying to grab it from Kurt's stretched hand.   
  
“Nee nurr” Kurt stuck out his tongue. 

  
“You're such a jerk, dad!”   
  
Kurt grinned and caught his son in one muscular bicep and kissed his forehead. Hayato writhed in disgust. 

  
“That is just WRONG!”   
  
“Emma wants a daddy kiss!” Emma proclaimed. 

Kurt cooed, kissing her cheek, “I'll always give my Emmy a kiss.”   
  
He jumped when the door opened and scowled, “About TIME, sheesh.” 

Emma giggled and dropped from Hayato's arms, skipping over to Barrett who was peeking in. But he held up an arm and rushed upstairs...Emma scowled. 

“Emma demands to be acknowledged!” 

  
“One sec! I have to wrap presents!” he called.   
  
Emma, naturally placated with that answer, called, “Mama?”   
  


Kurt frowned, also confused when his wife didn't appear immediately...but a few moments later, Carrie walked into the house very slowly. Kurt cocked a brow as she wordlessly went into the kitchen...what? 

_< i>“Emma kissed me today.”_

_Carrie blinked, “Did she now? She seems to be fond of that...”_

_“But this time it was on the lips...”_

_Carrie paused momentarily before smiling nervously, “Well, that's cute, but uh, just so her daddy doesn't destroy you...you should probably keep that to yourself.”_

_He blinked innocently and she cleared her throat, “I think Emma likes you...”  
  
“She's kind of young” he ironically stated.   
  
Carrie chuckled, picking out vegetables for Christmas dinner, “Well, that's a bit, uh...coincidental, ay?” _

_  
“Maybe” he allowed, “But she's way different...she makes me feel special...” _

_  
“AWW, you two are SO cute, I wish you were older so I could support this relationship more...”   
  
Barrett stuffed his hands into pockets and sighed, staring around at the fruits in the grocery store, “I wish I knew how to interact with her more. I'm used to older women...” _

_Carrie glanced at him, “Oh...? How so?”_

_  
“They're my mother's friends...they kind of like doing weird stuff to me but my dad said it'd make a man out of me so whatever” Barrett shrugged.   
  
Carrie stared at him blankly, “...What?”   
  
He blinked back, “What?”   
  
“Have you...had...to do strange thing with...women as in...” Carrie really wanted to tip toe, but... _

_  
“I've had sex...I guess. They say I can't do much because I'm young but I'd do...” he frowned thoughtfully before giving her a nervous look, “I don't like it at all though. My dad said something's wrong with me, 'those women are hot' but...I don't feel right.”   
  
Carrie felt her stomach turn in knots as she blanched, a grave disbelief drowning her psyche as she practically dropped the potatoes she was picking out, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. _

_“No! No...nothing...nothing is wrong with you, sweetie...”  
  
She could tell he was blushing as he murmured, “It's okay...I'm not sad or confused about anything anymore. It's just my life.” </i> _

...Just his life? A ten-year-old, just barely in the game of life, had come to accept that his parents were drug addict dealers? Had come to accept that his mother 'fucked'? Or that she only kept him because any other choice would cut into her pot fund? 

...Or that apparently he was sexually active...at ten-years-old?   
  
“CARRIE.” 

She yelped, stunned, having walked into her kitchen like a mindless drone, staring out the window, not having even noticed her husband behind her, his brows creased.   
  
“Baby, I've called you like ten times, are you okay?” he demanded.   
  
“I'm fine!” she blurted, her tone strangely weak sounding to herself   
  
Kurt frowned even more, “What happened? Did Barrett tell you more?”   
  
...God help her, she wanted him to be lying. She wanted this to be some fabricated tale, something he saw on some late-night drama and thought would make a good story. She wanted him to have a beautiful family, one where his mother loved him unconditionally and his father was just like Kurt...it may have been disturbing tale if he was making it up...   
  
But the idea that his father told him 'something was wrong with him' because women were...or...that his mother... 

Could a mother...allow such things? Allow her ten-year-old son to used by her drug addict friends like...<i> _that? </i>_

Would...that have been her? 

“Carrie?!” 

Kurt launched forward, catching his wife as she abruptly started to fall. Cradling her, more than alarmed, he quickly felt her forehead. He grimaced. She was burning up. 

...What on Earth had happened? 

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Daddy...” 

Inaba Kurt rubbed his brow, weary and honestly growing a little irritable with his children, as he glanced behind him, glowering. Emma, Hayato, and Barrett were huddled behind the door, staring in with concern. He knew they were concerned...but he also knew that it was 12 a.m.   
  
“Guys” he grunted, “Your mother will be FINE. She just needs to rest.”   
  
“But dad...” Hayato mumbled.   
  
“I bet she'll be awake before all of us tomorrow, waiting to open up presents because all of you are too exhausted” he insisted, “Just go to bed, all right? I swear that I won't let anything happen to her, okay?” 

They all exchanged glances before Hayato whispered, “...Okay.” 

He sighed, relieved, as the three shuffled away reluctantly to their room...he turned back to the huge king size bed Carrie had in the room where she laid, a cool cloth on her forehead, the covers tucked under her chin. Kurt stared at her miserably, stroking back the limp tendrils of sweaty hair that had managed to cover her forehead.   
  
“You never get sick...” he murmured to her, “NEVER. What's the deal now?”   
  
He wasn't used to it...nor did he like it. Sure, he didn't like when anyone he loved was sick...but Carrie? Carrie was too...invincible for something so silly as an illness. His shoulders drooped, helpless. But...maybe she wasn't...   
  
“Kurt...”   
  
Jumping a bit, startled, he looked down at her. Her blue eyes were open and bleary, her cheeks still warm with fever but looked like she'd cooled down considerably. 

He couldn't help but smile with relief, taking her hand gently and kissing her palm, “There you are. You scared the hell out of me.”   
  
“Sorry...” she rasped, shifting a bit.   
  
Kurt shook his head, kissing her forehead, “I'm just glad you're okay.” 

Carrie gazed at the ceiling, her lids heavy, as she murmured, “I'm confused, Kurt...”   
  
“About what?” he asked tenderly. 

She tilted her head towards him and sighed, “Barrett...told me some other things...”   
  
He frowned and she quickly relayed what he'd said...Kurt just stared at her before laughing slowly, a tone laden with absolute disbelief. 

  
“You're...kidding, right? Their...ten-year-old son...?”   
  
Carrie smiled humorlessly, “Why not? He's just a 'waste of space'...Kurt...I...can't...I don't even want to take him back there even briefly. But...he's...he's been taught different things than our kids. What...what kind of effect would that have on them? I'm...confused.”   
  
He was silent for a moment before kissing her forehead again, smiling gently for her sake before crawling in beside her, wrapping his arms around her and whispering to her lovingly. 

“Tomorrow's Christmas, baby. Be happy...we can worry about all the bad stuff later.” 

Carrie sighed, exhausted, but nodded in agreement...she had to... 

She wanted this to be a good Christmas. For everyone there...especially Barrett. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“For the love of God, <i> _Kurt </i>_, I am fine!”Carrie scowled, addressing her son. 

Kurt glowered at his wife, “I resent that. But you should relax, baby, you passed out yesterday...” 

Inaba Hayato just frowned though, being the kind of nervous jittery one forcing Carrie to relax, “Give me a break, mom, I have <i> _never </i> _seen you sick, sheesh!” 

“It's your daddy's fault.” 

  
“It always is” Kurt sighed. 

  
Carrie kissed his cheek and hugged his arm as she relaxed against his side, “You guys just open your presents. I'm perfectly fine.” 

So they went at it, a flurry of paper and gushing over everything. Kurt watched them with a smile before glancing to his wife and clearing his throat, reaching into his pocket. Carrie sent him a look. 

  
“Oi, I thought you promised that you wouldn't get me anything since I missed your birthday.”   
  
“The hell I care about birthday presents now, you, it just means I'm getting effin' old” he grunted, putting the box in her hands.   
  
She sighed and opened it before squealing, laughing and elbowing him, “You're such a perv!” 

  
“I think they're quite lovely” he said simply.   
  
“I should go try them on” she stuck out her tongue. 

  
“Now, now...that's my present for later...” he purred, kissing her.   
  
She snickered and put the pair of diamond pasties inside her pocket, shaking her head. And she was the bad one...she ducked down and grabbed a package from under the tree. Kurt sent her a look this time. 

  
“I told YOU not to get me anything either as usually it's something like, oh, an Aston Martin or a HUGE sailboat.” 

  
“You'd live on that thing if I let you” she prodded.   
  
“Hell yea I would, but still.”   
  
She giggled and he sighed, opening the huge box before laughing incredulously, pulling the wrapping paper back in place, “You're so wrong.” 

  
“Well, I missed your birthday, like I said I would...” she sighed airily. 

  
“I thought I said I wanted the cross though” he commented with a sigh. 

  
“Baka, you said the swing!”   
  
“You got daddy a swing, mama?” questioned Emma. 

  
Kurt cleared his throat, petting her hair, “It's a...mommy and daddy swing. No Emma's or...kids.” 

  
“That's no fair!” she pouted cutely. 

Carrie laughed and got on the floor closer to her kids, “Whatcha got, baby?” 

“Yay! Mama got me the paintbrushes!” 

  
Kurt blinked slowly, “You got our daughter paintbrushes...?” 

  
“Emma wanted them! See? They're pretty!” she gushed, showing him the brushes that corkscrewed and...were iron? 

  
“That's pretty cool...”   
  
“She wanted them” sighed Carrie before grabbing another present, “Check this out though.” 

Emma ripped it open and squealed as Kurt leered at her, “Carrie, WHY does our six-year-old need an iPod?” 

  
“Because I want my baby to know about all the greats like Led Zeppelin and Ozzy, duh” she said haughtily. 

Kurt smiled at that though his brows rose, “I never saw Emma as a...Zeppelin Ozzy type but uh, sure...” 

  
Hayato scowled, “I want an iPod! I'm older.”   
  
Carrie sighed and handed him a present and he grinned, “Sweet.” 

  
“Hey, <i> _I </i> _want an iPod” Kurt stuck out his tongue.   
  
“I gave you the iPod the studios gave me! It was a freakin' Touch too” scowled Carrie.   
  
“Oh yea, about that...it kind of...uh, broke.”   
  
Carrie stared at him plainly, “And how did it 'kind of' break?”   
  
“Well, let's just say Crash Bandicoot isn't my game...”   
  
Carrie laughed, elbowing him, “Idiot!”   
  
Barrett sat shyly on the edge, slightly beside Emma. He hadn't opened any presents yet, Carrie suddenly noted. Smiling, she handed him a box. 

  
“Here you are, Barrett, you get the green one.” 

  
He looked up, surprised, and Emma giggled, “Yay!” 

  
“Uh, you didn't have to” he blushed, though of course happy as any kid would be. 

  
“Mama, mama, here's my present!” Emma announced, handing her presents out to all of them.   
  
“Aww, daddy loves it” cooed Kurt, hugging her knees as he untied one of his many bandanas replace it with the new one Emma got him. 

  
“And you know you have too many bandanas when...” Carrie teased.   
  
He stuck out his tongue and she gasped when she opened her present, “Aww, Ms. Em, it's so pretty! I love it.” 

Carrie strummed the guitar and Kurt smiled as Hayato blinked, surprised, “Ah! I don't have this one yet! Thanks Em.” 

Barrett blushed as Emma handed him his present, “Merry Christmas, Barrett!” 

He said a shy thanks and started to unwrap the presents...before his eyes started to glow. “Oh! It's- it's the new Nintendo system...” 

“I knew you wanted it when we walked in!” 

“Th-thank you...”he whispered. 

Carrie started playing something and sighed, “I can't make you love me if you don't...I can't make your heart feel something it won't...” 

“It's Christmas, woman, no depression” sulked Kurt, standing to make breakfast. 

She laughed, “Jeremiah was a bullfrog; was a good friend of mine. I never understood a single word he said but I helped him drink his wine. And he always had some mighty fine wine.” 

Kurt smirked at that, “Well, if you want to go in the direction of campfire songs...” 

Emma giggled, grabbing Barrett's arm, “C'mon! Let's hook up your new system!” 

“O-okay.” 

Carrie watched as he wandered away and sighed, standing to follow Kurt into the kitchen where he was preparing the cinnamon rolls they traditionally had. Leaning against the counter, she frowned. 

“Do...you think he's happy?” 

“I couldn't have been happier when I got my N64 for Christmas” Kurt said rather absently. 

Carrie cocked a brow at that...before smiling, “Okay.” 

She blinked as the phone rang and picked it up, greeting all her relatives and wishing them a 'Merry Christmas”...before looking in on the kids, all three playing happily with each other, even Barrett's usually sheepish shy somber face lit up with the excitement of a child. 

He...was a child, she thought, bitterly clenching her fists. He was a child that shouldn't know anything about drugs. He shouldn't be having sex. How...how dare his parents? 

Taking a breath, smiling as Kurt sauntered out, kissing her temple as he put food on the table, he called the kids. They scurried in, seating themselves to eat quickly and uttering a quick 'itedakimasu' so they could return to their new things. Even Barrett did too... 

...He could. She knew he could adapt to Japan. Slumping though, she bit her lip. But...like Kurt said...she'd have to ask first. And why would they give their son to her...? Why had she even thought to buy them off? Like Kurt said, it was pretty unethical, just the sort of thing the tabloids would love to hear about...and it even seemed wrong in it's own way. 

There...had to be a way. Just had to. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“H-hey, Emma...” 

Inaba Emma looked up, blinking, when Barrett shyly came up beside her, “I-I uh, didn't have time to wrap your present last night after your mom got sick so-so I just got to it...merry Christmas.” 

Emma giggled and left her new dolls to come and sit beside him on the bed. Clearing his throat, he handed her a tiny box and mumbled, “I-it's not that great but...I couldn't get that much money.” 

Emma shook her head prettily and unwrapped it, 'oohing', “It's pretty!” 

It was a small ring, small enough to fit her small hand. It had a decent size pink jewel on it nestled in silver. She put it on her finger and giggled, hugging him, “Thank you, Barrett-san!” 

Flustered, he nodded and she looked at him cutely, “Do you want to call your parents, Barrett? It is Christmas.” 

“...They wouldn't know the difference” he muttered. 

She looked at him confused and he sighed, running his fingers through his hair... “...Either way, I should be heading back soon anyway. It's...it's been so great but they're probably going to be so angry with me...” 

Emma looked upset about that before smiling brightly, “I'll write Barrett everyday! And send you Christmas and birthday gifts too! And when I'm old enough, I'll come visit on my own!” 

Barrett nodded slowly before giving her a faint kiss and mumbling shyly, “I'll...miss you.” 

“Emma!” 

Emma frowned as her father suddenly marched into the room...and squeaked when he rather unceremoniously snatched her up. 

“Papa! What are you doing??” 

Kurt didn't say anything as he stormed out of the room...Hayato was playing with his new iPod when he walked in and frowned as Kurt placed her beside him. 

“DON'T let her out of your sight!” he said almost angrily, marching out after stating those guidelines. 

Hayato cocked a brow, “Sheesh, what did you do?” 

Emma huffed, “Nothing! Dad's just being a meanie! Barrett just gave me a ring and a little itty bitty kiss!” 

She started to march away too but Hayato pulled her back, “Ah, no, little sister, you're staying here until dad states otherwise. I'm not getting in trouble for you.” 

Emma sent him an angry look but he just rolled his eyes. “He's been really upset about your little Barrett obsession, y'know? And you're six, act like it and stop being so infatuated with a little boy and kissing and stuff. You're moving too fast.” 

Emma sighed, slumping, her chin on the bed, “But you guys don't understand...I...I just want to help him.” 

Hayato glanced at her, surprised, before sighing, “Then if that's all you mean by it, Em, everything will be fine...now really, start acting your age. You know there's a pyramid of stages and if you skip your childhood stage you'll have to repeat it somewhere?” 

She just looked at him sulkily, “Emma DOES act her age...but doesn't mean I have to be dumb either.” 

Clicking through his songs, he shot her a quick look and shrugged, “I suppose it doesn't.” 

“What do you think daddy's going to do to Barrett?” 

“It's dad. He does what all the dad's do best in this family: freak.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Carrie stared at her husband as he paced madly, wondering how he'd react when Emma decided she wanted to sneak out at night and go to parties or bring home a boyfriend covered in tattoos and the like. Well, the heart attack may kill him but... 

“I used to kiss Jyun” she said reasonably, “And I don't mean in like a country backhick cousin way, just as a show of affection.” 

He grunted and she continued, “I used to kiss Mu too.” 

THAT garnered her a very dark glare...she cringed. Okay, well, she should have known better on that one but all the same... 

“He can't stay” Kurt stated after a moment, “He just can't.” 

“Kurt, really” Carrie said in a disapproving tone, “He's obviously got a tough life in a world we lived first hand so why are you freaking and ready to throw him back to the wolves because of a little kiss he gave Em?” 

He turned and his navy gaze seemed frustrated, “I'm not completely cold-hearted, Carrie, damn it. Everything you told me, the things he told me, things 10-year-olds shouldn't have first hand accounts of, they <i> _sicken </i> _me. I don't begin to approve of the things they're doing to their child! But he can't stay <i> _here </i>._” 

Carrie glared at him, “And why not?” 

“BECAUSE of what he told you!” 

Puzzled, she scowled, “What do you mean?” 

“He's sexually active” Kurt said, fighting a flinch, “He...KNOWS what sex is. He knows how to...do things. He's <i> _experienced </i>_.” 

...It had been a long while since Carrie got so enraged with her husband that she near saw red, she almost was confused about what she was feeling. Taking a long deep breath to fight lashing or attacking, she folded her hands in her lap and stated slowly: “You think...Barrett is going to use his premature knowledge of sex...on Emma, don't you?” 

“It stands to reason, doesn't it?” he demanded. 

Carrie squeezed her hands tighter and forced an indulgent smile, “That would imply he CHOSE to have sex, wouldn't you think?” 

“That's not what I'm saying” Kurt sighed, exasperated, “But-but if we were to adopt him, when he turned twelve or thirteen, he'd be entering that stage with a little more information than the average bear, okay? And...Em would only be eight or nine. Do you know that nowadays kids are having sex at the age of eight? It...it's not right and we can't risk it.” 

She toyed with her hair rapidly...Kurt wasn't ignorant, she was probably fighting the desire to punch him in the face... 

But he couldn't help it. Seeing his SIX year old daughter sitting on a bed kissing a boy that had apparently had penetrative sex already? It scared him senseless...and...and no matter how much Carrie and Emma liked him, it was too much of a risk. He...he didn't want his little girl growing up faster than she already was. 

“What do you propose?” Carrie said rather dryly, “Take him back, forget we ever saw him?” 

“Of course not! We'll...take him back, report them, like you'd planned” he said, hoping to appease her with her own idea. 

However, it didn't have the wanted effect. “Whatever.” 

He grimaced as she walked out of the room wordlessly and he started to follow, “Carrie!” 

Ignoring him, he had to stop her by completely cutting her off. She glared angrily at him...it made him kind of sad. Some Christmas...he gingerly grasped her shoulders. 

“We're still going to help him, Car...I promise. We...we just can't adopt him, okay? Doesn't that seem reasonable though? Children are so much work and he's-he's not from Japan, he'd have such a hard time. I know you've bonded with him a little but that should just help you realize that maybe this is what's best for him...” 

She didn't say anything, just stared at him before saying simply, “Thanks for ruining my plans. You seem to make a hobby of doing that.” 

He recoiled, his cheeks burning, “What the f—k is that supposed to mean, Carrie?” 

Carrie didn't want to talk anymore. It was just stupid. KURT was being stupid. But he grabbed her arm, “What does that MEAN, Carrie?” 

She glared at him, trying to tug away but he wouldn't let go. “So what have I done to ruin your plans, huh? Have I not taken care of the kids completely by myself almost over two-thirds of the time without you? Huh? Have I told you not to be an actress like you wanted to be and take care of our kids, is that it?” 

“KURT--” 

“Or I guess I ruined your plans because I knocked you up, right? If it weren't for me, you'd still be Will's drug whore, right? I must have WAY ruined that <i> _dream </i>._ Maybe if I hadn't, you'd have a Barrett too!” 

She slapped him clean across the face, shrieking, “How dare you?!” 

Kurt grimaced and the patter of footsteps came down the steps, “Mom??” 

Carrie trembled and Hayato scowled, “Hey, what's going on, guys...?” 

“Don't you worry, baby” Carrie shivered, glaring angrily at Kurt, “Why don't you go tell your sister and Barrett to come down for dinner?” 

Kurt rubbed the broken flesh of his lip and uttered, “I'm not hungry.” 

Carrie's eyes narrowed as he stalked away and she huffed, rubbing her throbbing brow as Hayato frowned thoughtfully, “Did...did that have something to do with Emma?” 

“No...yes...no...” she mumbled, “Just go get them for me, okay?” 

He nodded slowly before pausing and giving her a kiss on the cheek before quickly shuffling away. Gazing after him, she smiled wistfully as a tear rolled down her cheek. Was that what Kurt thought? That she hated him for getting her pregnant and getting her out of the world of drugs and prostitution? What a thing to hate someone for... 

No, no, she rather didn't think that. She had only meant he just questioned her a lot when it came to their daughter, more of a remark to even her coming with her to New York. Did he really think she hadn't put the welfare of her children into the equation too? Maybe she hadn't thought, 'oh, Barrett would sleep with Emma' or something but...but she knew that it wasn't going to be that easy. She knew he had a lot of bad things that he had to be deprogrammed of...not the bad deprogramming, just the kind where she wanted to realize that he was still a little boy... 

...But what Kurt had said was right, she thought as she miserably walked towards the kitchen. He took care of the children a majority of the time and if he thought Barrett was too much of a flight risk, that was more his choice than hers. 

Honestly though... 

It wasn't fair, she thought, fighting tears. She... 

...She just wanted to help him... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Emma, baby doll, we're going.” 

Kurt stood at the door, frowning, as he glanced into the living room where Emma was curled away into the edge of the couch, balled up. His shoulders slouched and he looked at her pitifully though she wasn't going to deign to look at him. 

“Come on, baby...don't you want to say 'good-bye' to Barrett?” he questioned softly, hoping to get some non-angry reaction. 

“No! Go away, I hate you!” 

He flinched and glanced at Carrie who just gazed at the door...He somehow managed to anger all the females in his life. 

Emma was pissed at him because he hadn't allowed her or Barrett that much contact the last few days. He just didn't think it was healthy for her to be that close to him...naturally, it sent her into a very Carrie-like rage and no matter if he firmly admonished her, she really didn't seem to give a damn... 

Carrie...well, he probably had that coming, her hating him. She hadn't spoken to him at all after that blow up. He really shouldn't have said all that but he just...got upset. She knew he always blamed himself for leaving her there and being high enough to get her pregnant. Maybe he'd turned what she meant into something else but that's what it'd sounded like. 

He groaned miserably...well, whatever the case, Barrett was heading back today. 

Hayato smiled at the boy softly, “Well, <i> _I'll </i> _say good-bye to you, Barrett. It was really great having you around. I hope you had fun even though we're crazy.” 

The boy nodded, smiling shyly, “Yea, it...it was great.” 

Carrie gnawed on her lip and murmured, “Come on.” 

Kurt glowered at her as she pushed out the front door...ugh. Barrett followed and they all piled into the small mid-size SUV Carrie used when she was here and didn't have Vinny around. He rested his elbow on the door as Carrie continued to ignore him, talking to Barrett brightly about hoping he'd be okay and that he should call her if he EVER needed anything. Right... 

Kurt frowned when his cell rang, picking it up, “Hello...?” 

His brows creased and he frowned, “Oh, okay...” 

Clicking off his phone, he was confused, “Uh, Barrett, that was Hayato...seems Emma's in hysterics because you left...all your presents.” 

Carrie's eyes widened and she glanced in the rear view mirror, “Oh jeez, we'll go back.” 

“No, no” Barrett quickly blurted, “I...I did that on purpose.” 

Kurt was confused, “Why would you do that...?” 

“Oh! I-I really did like them, I mean that! I...I just can't take them back to that place, they'd just hock them and use the money...” he said faintly, “I..I really enjoyed them while I had them though. Thank you so much, I never get to have stuff.” 

Kurt and Carrie just kind of gaped. 

“Oh, just across this bridge...” 

Carrie pursed her lips, swallowing a very visible lump and Kurt felt...strange too...what did the kid do all day then? 

...Did he want an answer to that? 

He supposed it was his mistake for assuming that they'd lived in some slum area. It wasn't glitzy but it wasn't bad either...Barrett awkwardly pointed.“There it is, my house...” 

Carrie nodded silently, pulling up in front of the house...it was smaller than the rest in the area, the grass excessively unkempt, a tire swing hanging on a tree, and a battered flag hanging from the porch. Barrett climbed out of the car and Kurt and Carrie started to follow. 

“Oh no!” he rasped, mortified, “D-don't. You don't have to walk me to the door...” 

Kurt cleared his throat, “It's...it's okay, we want to just apologize for keeping you without informing them.” 

“That...that's not...” 

He just went silent and Carrie grasped his shoulders, giving him a comforting smile, and marched him towards the steps...Kurt sighed, following...this sucked. But...he had to for Emma... 

Course, she hated him... shaking his head, he rang the doorbell. But they'd send the child services. Barrett wouldn't have to stay here long so he...he could protect both of them. 

They jumped a little when the door slowly opened before opening completely. Kurt frowned as a blonde woman appeared, her brunette roots showing, looking irritable, her eyes a crystal blue. She almost instantly grabbed Barrett's arm, giving him a firm smack to his temple. 

“Where have you been?!” she demanded loudly, giving him a shake, “God!” 

Barrett mumbled, “MOTHER, this is...Kurt and Carrie Inaba. They found me and I was staying with them for a while.” 

The woman opened her mouth but ultimately faltered, staring up at them before gawking, “O-oh my God.” 

Before either of them could react, a large bulky man pushed past the woman before looking amazed, “Well I'll be damned! I thought those f—kers were crazy when they saw you getting taken away by a movie star limo!” 

Carrie smiled tightly and indulgently, “Just...lucky I arrived on time.” 

Barrett's mother glanced back inside before waving, “Come in, come in...it's a bit messy but...” 

“Please, no” Barrett said in a dreading tone. 

The woman shot him a hot look and Kurt quickly inserted, “J-just for a moment.” 

They walked in...and God, <i> _God </i>, _it was like walking through a portal that led them to a past time. Kurt swallowed when his head instantly was sent swimming by the scents of all the drugs he'd done once in his life. He covered his mouth, almost vomiting when he saw some guy and woman having sex on the couch. Despite just how vulgar it was...he was sick because... 

...That was <i> _them </i> _once. 

Carrie looked mortified when women dressed in pretty much just a bra and short-shorts pranced in, giggly, quite obviously high, and started to surround Barrett. 

“Ah! You did come home, we were worried!” they said in a rather airy manner. 

Barrett swallowed and nodded, the blonde trio grasping his arms, “C'mon, let's show you how much we missed you!” 

Kurt nearly had a heart attack and Carrie snarled, grabbing Barret's shoulders and rather protectively pulled him back against her, “Sorry, whatever that is will have to wait.” 

Barrett's father laughed as the girl's looked flabbergasted, waving them off, “Yes, behave while we have guests.” 

Carrie and Kurt reluctantly sat where the man instructed them to, the man smiling rather oddly at them, “Can I get you something?” 

“Uh...no, I'm-I'm fine” Kurt quickly said. 

Carrie just shook her head and the man chuckled slightly, “Don't like this kind of thing?” 

“Not particularly” Carrie stated briskly, “So...you're...okay with this?” 

“Carrie” Kurt hissed a bit, not wanting to enrage a crackhead... 

The man sighed, waving a hand, “It's my life, right? I should be able to do as I please within my home.” 

Surprisingly the blonde seemed to consider that before her eyes narrowed, “What about your son though? Doesn't he have the right to do as he pleases? Why'd I find him getting beat up on a street corner?” 

Kurt grimaced but the man shrugged, “He wants to go out, do things. I let him handle some business for me. He's a tough boy, they wouldn't have killed him.” 

Carrie gritted her teeth and Kurt frowned, “Well, it sounds like this case was a lot different...aren't you afraid someone will take him away?” 

He laughed haughtily, “Not at all. I have friends in high places, you know? Child services always send people over but we get that straight quick!” 

....DAMN IT. 

Carrie kind of gaped and Kurt glanced to the side, watching a smoldering joint in an ash tray, “Uh, we...just are kind of surprised. This kind of... _< i>party</i> _isn't far off from what we used to do...at all.” 

“You should get back into it! Have some fun!” 

Kurt's eyes narrowed at that and he smiled tightly, “It...wasn't that great.” 

Barrett's mother returned, thick smoke billowing from her mouth as she gave Barrett a glare, “He's free to go if he wants to. I know that's what you're saying, 'how can we do this shit around our kid?'. I didn't want him here in the first place but whatever.” 

Kurt swallowed as Barrett stared dejectedly at his knees before looking up at them hopefully, “You should go, guys, they're...like this.” 

“And what the hell does that mean?” the woman demanded, angrily grasping some of his hair. 

Carrie snatched him away again, “Stop it! What the hell kind of mother are you?!” 

“Hey, just because you're some celebrity doesn't mean you can come waltzing in here and criticize us!” 

“Your son was getting beaten up by GROWN men on the street! And that whore trio, I know what they're up to too! So you know what, I'll criticize the fuck out of you!” 

Kurt didn't like where this was turning though Barrett's dad seemed highly entertained. Cat fights and all that stuff...aggravated, Kurt cleared his throat loudly but to no avail. The yelling just kept escalating. He felt exasperated and he turned to the little boy...only to be horrified to see the “whore trio” attempt to get him to take a hit of coke. The child was steely faced as he could be but.... 

But he looked so defeated. 

Kurt could only gape helplessly as Barrett kept trying to turn them away...one of them was even feeling him up. Did they realize that he was ten? Or did that just get them off, defiling an innocent child? 

...One day, Barrett would choose to take that hit. He'd choose to make the same choices as the people around him. He'd...he'd know no better. This...this was the only life he knew. That life him and Carrie had presented him had seemed really foreign to him. A barely normal life as it was with a celebrity mother but... 

He was...really bright, it seemed. He had picked up a few sentences of Japanese and seemed to understand the concepts behind it. He confessed to not have a computer but was able to solve a problem they were having with the laptop. Barrett...was a smart kid. 

He told Hayato he'd never been to school...All...that was available for him to do was become a drug addict. 

Kurt's lip trembled. He chose it, didn't he? He chose to defy his mother, to use any method to hurt her, to hurt himself, his whole family. That's all drugs had been to him besides a really temporary escape. He'd...he'd <i> _known </i> _better. But for Barrett, it was...all he knew. What his parents practically fed him, it seemed. Their number one priority... 

He...had no future here. 

“You get the hell out!” 

“Fine! We're leaving!” snapped Carrie, standing. 

“Fifty-seven thousand!” Kurt quickly blurted. 

They all paused and stared at him, bewildered, as Kurt nervously twitched, “F-fifty-seven thousand. W-we'd like to adopt your son.” 

They all seemed stunned before his father finally remarked, “What?” 

“We-we really...like your boy and-and well, we'd like to make him a part of our family. Our daughter has taken a real liking to him and-and well, we like him too. So we'd like to...take him off your hands” he swallowed before giving Barrett a quick apologetic look, “Not like he's a handful, just...” 

The mother glowered at him like he was nuts, “Why on Earth would you want another person's kid?” 

“Like I said, we really like him” Kurt insisted, “He's...he's a really good kid. We'd...we'd provide everything for him so you wouldn't have to worry.” 

The parent's exchanged a look and Carrie just gaped at him. Barrett's father stippled his fingertips before cocking a brow, “And...this 57 number...?” 

“Just...money so that we can adopt your son and so we don't have anymore dealings with you” Kurt said...curtly. 

The man glanced at his wife who looked at him shortly, “That's a lot of acid, baby. A lot.” 

“True, and coke and ex...” 

Disgusted that they hadn't told Kurt to 'go to hell' for such an offer but instead were discussing how much cocaine and whatever else they could get, he leaned forward and stared at Barrett who looked shocked, “You okay with the idea though, Barrett? It's up to you.” 

“...I...I wouldn't mind” he stated shyly. 

“So now it's just up to you two” Kurt said faintly. 

His father crossed his arms, “Would we have to pay child support?” 

“Never.” Kurt didn't want a penny of their money. 

“Then we'd be damned fools not to take that offer!” he clapped, “I'll call up some people and he'll be in your legal custody in no time!” 

“Just mine” Kurt said simply, “I don't want Carrie's name anywhere on this so I'll handle the proceedings.” 

Standing, he grabbed Barrett's shoulder and glowered, “I'll send the papers over to be signed...and the check.” 

They both were beside themselves with joy over losing their son. The trio pouted and remarked about how they'd miss his 'stamina' for being so young. Kurt was going to be sick. 

The three were silent when they exited the home, Barrett sliding into the back seat quietly before whispering: “...Thank you.” 

Kurt glanced over his shoulder at him before giving him a faint smile. He still feared for his daughter, for her innocence which could only be possibly threatened by this child... 

But he knew in his heart that he'd never have forgiven himself for not trying to save him too. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Barrett!!” 

Emma Inaba practically sprinted back into the room, tackling the boy around the hips, squealing in absolute delight, “You're back!” 

Barrett smiled softly, “...Yea.” 

Carrie sighed, glancing back at Kurt who was dallying around outside absently. Turning back as Hayato meandered in, surprised, before glancing at his mother, “Uh, what's up?” 

“How do you two feel if Barrett stays with us...for a long time?” Carrie cleared her throat. She forgot that she liked discussing these huge family events with her children... 

However, it didn't seem like it'd be an issue. “Yea!!” exclaimed Emma, hugging him tightly. 

Hayato shrugged, “It'd be fine with me. Gives someone else for the midget to bug the crap out of...” 

“Hey!” 

Carrie chuckled, “Good...you guys start packing, we're going to head back home tomorrow. I'll call you guys for dinner in a few.” 

Excited, the three went upstairs, chattering. Carrie crossed her arms and glanced out the window, seeing that her husband had relocated on the porch. She'd pretty much just resolved that Kurt had made up his mind on this. Of course it'd pissed her off but...he had made up his mind for their children. She...she didn't know what she was angry about. Well, no, she knew, just... 

That woman was like talking to herself. No one knew anything, I'm the smartest person ever, drugs are the only important thing. How dare you question me? That...that was her once upon a time and it enraged her... 

Then her husband suddenly wanted to adopt. 

She wondered what he saw...maybe he saw a child that was going to do the same thing they had. Not for kicks and giggles like them, no. No, he'd become an addict because his parent's friends had probably had him taking hits since he was four-years-old. He wouldn't know any better...it was...different. And his dad, the bastard, had friends in 'high places', friends that probably came and smoked on the weekend that kept Barrett from being taken. There...there was no options for him. 

Kurt...saw that. She glanced at him and opened the door, smiling faintly. He'd never let her down before, had he...? Still, she'd been utterly floored. But then, maybe she should have known better. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“You're a confusing man, Kurt Inaba.” 

Kurt was on the porch, considering smoking a cigarette just because of frustration as Carrie put a blanket around his shoulders. He glanced back at her before turning around to face her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her. “I'm so sorry, I was such an ass and I didn't mean a word of it...” 

Carrie shook her head and rested her head against his chest, “I didn't mean it like that Kurt, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that. I don't love anything in this world more than Hayato and there's no way I'd ever 'blame' you for him.” 

“I know...I just...I don't know, I still feel like a deadbeat whenever I think about it” he mumbled. 

Carrie just smiled vaguely and shook her head, “It's weird, you know? We didn't know each other that well, did we...?” 

He snorted, “Not a bit.” 

“And we were just like that...one couple” she muttered, disgusted, “I mean, just right there. Because we were high. And horny.” 

  
“To be honest, minus the high, I'd still be pretty cool with that.” 

She snickered and pinched his side, “You would.” 

He chuckled and nuzzled her neck, whispering, “Are we okay? You know I hate when you're mad with me...” 

“We're okay...” she sighed some, “And I think you did good, daddy, except you aided those bastards in getting their fix.” 

“I can't risk your career” he insisted before shrugging, “It's whatever, baby.” 

Carrie smiled and groaned, “Three kids.” 

“Three” he echoed with a sigh, “But...I feel really good about it.” 

Carrie took his hand and led him inside, smiling when she found Emma, Hayato, and their new edition around the tree, collecting their gifts. “...Me too.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Barrett stared around the place, absolutely stunned. People...everywhere. Markets. Oceans? 

...Nature? 

Emma's tiny hand slipped into his, giggling, “C'mon Barrett!” 

He blinked and nodded, the family plodding along as if this was all so natural. How...the heck did this happen? 

He was insanely humiliated when Carrie and Kurt insisted that they come in and talk with his parents. And his mother acted just like he thought she would: crazy. And his dad was just...normal. Sad what was normal for him. Carrie yelled though, angry at what his parents were. He wasn't upset over that because he was angry at what they were too...he just wanted them to go before he became any more ashamed. 

...And Kurt surprised him to death. 

<i?“ _W-we'd like to adopt your son...” </i>_

...No way. 

But here he was. “Mineral”...in Japan. He was excited and scared senseless. 

Stuffing his hands into his pockets shyly, he glanced around at all the madness and wondered how would he fit in. Did everyone know English like their family? Would he have to learn Japanese really fast in order to live? Oh jeez... 

Emma was bouncing around him happily, holding his hand. She was really excited about him...he guessed he was actually pretty flattered. 

“Woah, woah, what the hell's up with this?” 

Barrett jumped a little and Emma squealed, parting with him for the first time in a while, sprinting forward, “Uncle Jyun!” 

A tall man with long brown hair wearing a trench coat and holding a baby in his arms cocked a brow before catching the girl in his free arm, puckering his lips and she giggled as she gave him a kiss. 

Carrie giggled and pranced over to him too, kissing him too on the lips. Kurt smirked and rolled his eyes around. Barrett blinked as a short purple haired woman appeared, a girl in her arms. She smirked at the two as well. 

“Sometimes I think we should be jealous, Kurt.” 

  
“Me too” he snickered. 

Jyun snorted and set Emma down after she gave the baby a kiss, “So who's your boyfriend, Emma?” 

  
Kurt looked positively disgruntled but Emma giggled, “This is Barrett, Uncle Jyun!” 

  
Barrett glanced at them all shyly and Carrie sighed, “We're taking him in. He's...had a tough life.” 

  
Jyun frowned at that and the purple haired woman clapped her hands, saying in English, “It's nice to meet you, Barrett! I'm Roomi.” 

  
“She's Uncle Jyun's wife” Emma further informed, “And that's Uncle Jyun. The baby is Kamon and that's Fujiwako!” 

“Nice to meet you” Barrett said shyly. 

  
“He's pretty freaked out about this” Carrie informed. 

Jyun snorted, “I would be too! We're not exactly NYC...but c'mon, we were actually heading to dinner with the family at Tenshiya. You should get all the introductions done.” 

Carrie nodded and Kurt kissed her behind her ear, “I'll drop off all the things and meet you there.” 

  
“Um, can I go with you?” Barrett suddenly asked sheepishly. 

Kurt was startled, “Eh? Well, we want you to meet the family...” 

  
“Well, uh...” 

Carrie smiled, noticing that Barrett seemed to want to speak with Kurt. “That's fine, Barrett, you can go check out the house. We'll meet up with you guys later.” 

Kurt frowned but nodded and Barrett wandered behind him as they parted. Barrett cleared his throat and mumbled, “Um, I...I wanted to thank you for...for taking me in.” 

Surprised again, Kurt shook his head, “No, don't...don't worry about it. We...weren't ever going to leave you there, you know, we just planned to take you back long enough to report your circumstances but when your dad said it'd already been done...” 

  
“I did it once before” he admitted silently, “I...I saw it on Law and Order. But my dad was friends with them and...then he beat me for snitching.” 

Kurt scowled irritably before something crossed his mind. Glancing at the child, he murmured, “You don't really trust people, do you? I mean, grown ups...?” 

Barrett stared ahead before swallowing, “That sounds bad though, doesn't it?” 

He sighed, “No, it doesn't. It sounds reasonable.” 

The little boy gaped a little when they rolled up to the house. Carrie hadn't wanted to give up her pretty house that she'd had when they got married so he just expanded upon it, adding numerous rooms, making the kitchen and living room bigger. He was pretty proud of it... 

Opening the door, he took a breath. Home sweet home...setting the things down, he stretched and walked towards the table to look through the mail. “Huh, we might be able to catch up with them.” 

  
“Oh, uh, yea...” Barrett blushed, “Um...” 

Kurt looked up at him and Barrett stared at his feet, “I-I know you're worried that I'll...do stuff to Emma or whatever.” 

He grimaced, “Wh-who told you that?” 

  
“Well, you got upset when I gave her a kiss...” he shrugged absently, “I wouldn't ever ever do anything like I did with those women with Emma...I respect her a lot more.” 

...Honestly, that was a little disturbing. “W-well, Barrett, you should know that not _all_ women are like that either...” 

“Oh, I know” he added quickly, “Like Carrie's really nice too and I bet you guy's family are really nice too. But I...I don't know. You don't have to worry, I...I wouldn't do that regardless with Emma. And uh, I'll try to get her to stop kissing me and stuff.” 

Kurt rubbed the side of his face, his eyes narrowing a bit, “Honestly, that might be more of her mother in her than anything else...just...it's okay, Barrett. I know you'll be fine. And I hope that we can help you trust again...” 

Barrett blinked before giving a faint smile, “I'll...try.” 

Kurt gave him a smile too and waved him on, “Come on...let's start your new life, kay? Carrie has A LOT of family but they're all good people.” 

  
“Okay...oh, uh, Kurt?” 

“Yea?” Kurt glanced at him as they walked. 

  
“Uh, I know you adopted me and all but is it okay if I keep my last name?” 

  
Shocked, Kurt stopped and knelt, “Hey, you do whatever makes you comfortable with all that. I'm not going to make you change anything like that...” 

  
“O-okay” he blushed. 

  
He was Barrett William...and now, he was starting over again in Japan. 

Life was definitely going to be different for the lot of them. 


	26. Catalysts, Part I

**Catalysts, Part I**

**Author's Note:** So here is the second out of three short stories about Carrie and Kurt...yes, there's one more and it will be a tad of a doozy. Remember when I said back in the chapter Kyo came back from South America in Lessons in Life that something big occurred with Carrie that the he'd been away for. Well, this is it, and with edits, it will show up more in LiL. Enjoy! **WARNING: LEMONY CONTENT AND LANGUAGE.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“...You want me to do _what_?” 

Inaba Carrie yawned as she sat on the bed after finishing packing her things. Off to Oklahoma to “research”, as her agent said, her current musical role. She hated herself but she really didn't appreciate Broadway like she used to...at least, when _she_ was in it. When it was someone else, when she was watching, it was still amazing. But movies were in a bit of slump and not to be arrogant, but putting herself in the hundredth Saw? No thanks. 

Inaba Kurt, her loving, sexy hubby, looked at her, wide-eyed, his blue eyes so cute and confused...but well... 

“I want you to get snipped.” 

Kurt flustered darkly, looking... _horrified_ , “WHY?” 

Carrie sighed and stood, hugging his neck, kissing him, “We have Hayato, Emma, and Barrett. Three kids is enough, okay?” 

“But CARRIE...” he said in an exasperated tone, “Barrett doesn't even really _count_. I mean, sure, he's our kid but he's not _our_ kid!” 

She rolled her eyes, tapping his shoulder, chastising, “We're feeding him, we're giving him a home, he's under our name...he's our son, for all intent purposes. And now I'm not really in the mood to have another so I want you to go get the boy's fixed.” 

“Carrie!” he whined, “I don't _want_ to!” 

“Well, I _can_ but it's a lot more serious when women do it!” 

“Don't do it at all! Fine, let's not have kids, but why kill the ability to do so? It doesn't make any sense!” 

Carrie grunted, “I'm sick of being on birth control, we _hate_ condoms...and I think it'd be pretty nifty for you to just be up and ready to go without having to worry about all that.” 

Kurt looked irritated and she kissed him again, hoping to soothe his upset, “Baby, if I _did_ change my mind about it, it's reversible. They just have to get some tubes hooked back up and your jizz would totally be able to float again.” 

He didn't look so sure. “What about how _I_ feel about this?” 

“You feel how you want...” Carrie stated slowly, “But I think you're thinking it's going to be a possibility in the near future and if I did have the urge? It'd be way down the line...like _way_ down the line. And...this is how _I_ feel. If you're really adverse to it being done to yourself, I'll set up an appointment for the operation for when I get back.” 

His shoulders slouched in a defeated way before he glared to the side, “FINE, I'll...I'll have it done but I don't like it. Not a bit.” 

“I know, you're so good to me” she cooed, kissing along his jaw, “You put up with me being away from home for weeks, take care of our kiddles, and even let me pretend to have sex with other men.” 

“Sure as hell doesn't look like pretending to me either” he sulked. 

“It is” she nodded, running her hands down her chest, “There's only one guy that gets to tap this.” 

Kurt finally grinned a tiny bit, hugging her waist tightly, “Do I get to tap it before you go?” 

“Of course, silly boy, I always try to leave you with a good time...” 

He chuckled as she lifted his shirt off but internally, he was kind of upset. He...he was going to be...really? What...what happened when that...happened? And what was he, a dog? This felt so degrading... 

But...he guessed he had to. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Emma! Hayato! Wake up, you guys need to be in school soon!” 

Kurt groaned as he gazed up the steps before glancing back at Barrett who had _been_ up, was finishing eating, and now was getting in a little television before he headed in. And his kids he'd spawned hadn't even started. Fail. 

But Emma, his baby, his doll, his pretty little girl...ten. Double digits. It'd been ten years since he held her for the first time, his child...she was getting out of pigtails, the cute hairstyle that had become her trademark. She pulled it back at the top, still at the age to decorate with bows and barrettes and whatnot but it was only a matter of time before that all changed too... 

Hayato, his son...freakin' _16._ Driven purely by hormones, he remembered from his pubescent stage. But Hayato, as always, had a good head on his shoulder. Him and his cousins may have gotten in a little trouble from time to time but it was all in good fun most of the time...still, he currently had a girlfriend. Vivian or something...his lip twitched to fight a snicker. He wondered if the boy remembered his little promise to Mura's kid back in the day... 

His two offspring finally slumped down the steps, looking exhausted. Hayato ran his fingers through his hair and sat down at the table. “Do I _really_ have to go to school?” 

“Yea, daddy” pouted Emma, poking at her egg. 

Kurt sulked at them, “GOOD morning to you two too.” 

They mumbled a half-assed greeting and he rolled his eyes, sighing. Figured. Jumping a little when the phone rang, he sighed and grabbed it, flipping open the phone. It was Star Trek. The newest creation that everyone liked? Projection. Sure, projection was a little old in terms of movies and whatnot but on cell phones, it was new. It projected the image of the person you were speaking to...okay, it was a bit like a webcam but it was really kind of fun to have it right there. He smiled. And it was great for seeing his wife too. 

“Morning babies!” sang Carrie, wearing a jersey. 

“Morning mama...” they both droned. 

Carrie smirked as did Kurt, “If you went to bed at a decent time, you'd have energy in the morning.” 

“Bleh...” 

Barrett wandered in, 14 already, and greeted Carrie as well before sitting down at the table. Emma scowled at him. 

“You're such a goody-goody, waking up early and being ready.” 

“Sorry?” he smirked, pouring himself a glass of milk. 

Thankfully, Emma's infatuation with Barrett seemed to have faded when she hit eight. She still got really jealous because Barrett also had a girlfriend, Ally. Kurt could tell it wouldn't work though, they were horribly antisocial and spent a majority of the time kissing... 

...Well, maybe that would work for a while. Nonetheless, Emma was counting down the days when he'd say they'd split. Kurt wasn't sure he understood that though if she didn't 'like' him. Eh, teenagers and pre-teens for you... 

Like he'd read Kurt's mind, Barrett finished his glass, 'mm'ing', before he stood, “Oh yea, I have to go walk to school with Ally.” 

“You do not” Emma said crassly, “She knows how to get there.” 

Barrett leered at her and Kurt cleared his throat, “You don't mind walking with Emma too, right?” 

He opened his mouth but Emma 'hmph'd!', “I'm a big girl, I can make my way to school, unlike some big-boobed bimbo!” 

“Hey!” 

“And I don't want to even be around you two, all gross and all over each other!” 

Carrie was nibbling at a stalk of celery as Kurt felt exasperated as this escalated into the normal argument. If Carrie was here, this wouldn't have been an issue but... well, she could say something. 

“Barrett, you're not screwing this girl, are you?” Carrie asked simply. 

Kurt gaped at her and Barrett flustered, “Of-of course not! Emma's just being stupid, I barely ever kiss her or anything!” 

Carrie nodded and crunched on her veggies before glowering, “Emma, leave Barrett alone.” 

“You just hate me!” 

“I do not!” 

Hayato yawned, “Well, while the lovebirds fight this out, I have to go walk Vivian to school and thank God I'm in high school and going in the completely opposite direction.” 

“Ugh! Men suck!” Emma declared. 

“Always remember that, baby girl” Kurt sighed airily. 

Carrie smirked at him and finally they all left, leaving “them”. Kurt rested his chin in his palm and sighed, “Man, kids are a pain.” 

“See? That's why you're fixed, right?” 

Kurt's eyes widened...oh s—t. “Uh, well, yea!” 

“Great! Did it hurt?” 

“Uh, yea...” 

“Oh, my poor Kurty... I love you, baby.” 

“I love you too...” he smiled nervously, “It's late there, right? Get some sleep, baby...” 

“Okay. I'll see you soon.” 

“All right, sweet dreams, honey.” 

Her image vanished and he grimaced. UGH! He _completely_ forgot! COMPLETELY. Between work and the kids, the idea of being laid up for a day because he went through the procedure he didn't even want to go through seemed rather...forgettable. 

But he already promised her so...tomorrow. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“...Would a story help?” 

“No! I'm not a baby, daddy!” 

Kurt buried his face in his hands as Emma sat on the couch, refusing to go to bed...where'd his princess go? Biting his lip, he finally knelt before her. “Do you hate daddy?” 

“Of course not!” 

“Well, you have to hate me _a little_. You're not even listening to me...” 

“Hayato's not in bed” she pointed out reasonably. 

“Well, he's older than you, he can make his own decisions. Besides, Barrett's in bed” he smiled hopefully. 

“Yea, well, he has to keep up his stamina for Ally” she said flatly. 

“EMMA!”  
  


'Why? Why was she Carrie?' he thought in horror, dropping his face into the seat of the couch cushion. Emma didn't seem a bit perturbed and jumped a little when the door opened. Kurt looked up, still disturbed, before gaping. 

“Darlings!” 

Carrie. 

Emma scowled, “Mama, tell daddy I don't have to go to bed!” 

Carrie, coming home blonde for once in her career, dropped her bags and held her arms out, Emma skipping over to hug her waist, “Of course, baby girl...but you _should_ go to bed.” 

Emma looked irritated, “Why?” 

“Because we're having a girl day tomorrow, duh. We'll go shopping and manicures and hair...” 

Kurt remembered when Emma wasn't too hyped about clothes shopping or anything but her eyes brightened, “Oh, mama, I saw the cutest dress in Nordstrom and this hairstyle in a magazine that I liked!” 

“Of course, baby doll” Carrie grinned, “After school, 'kay?” 

Emma nodded and Carrie kissed the top of her head, “Now go give your daddy a kiss. He wants you to sleep to prevent wrinkles on his pretty girl.” 

Kurt smirked at that and Emma wandered over to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, “Okay! Good night, daddy.” 

“Good night, Emma boo.” 

He watched her run up the steps and snickered, “Way to make me sound vain.” 

“It works” she snickered as well. 

Hayato peeked down the steps and Carrie glowered playfully, “Get down here, boy, I gave birth to you, I at least want a hug.” 

Hayato snickered and walked up to her. Kurt laughed as he actually picked her up, Carrie squealing. Yea, Hayato had finally far surpassed her height... she was like three inches shorter than him. Kurt just hoped the boy didn't get to be taller than him... 

Carrie pouted petulantly, Hayato just grinning rather cheesily but entirely too endearingly, as he set her down on her feet, “You just wait...once I get access to that time machine, you'll be my little boy _forever_.” 

“Okay, mama” he agreed with a chuckle. 

Carrie sighed but smiled, tugging him down to kiss his cheek, “You're staying out of your girlfriend's pants, right?” 

Hayato flushed, “Yes...” 

“Oh, you're lying...just don't knock her up.” 

“Mama!” 

“I'm sorry, I know you're more responsible than that...” Carrie sighed airily, hugging his waist. 

Hayato looked exasperated, bright red, “Jeez, mama...” 

“Anywho, amusement park Saturday?” Carrie clapped, hopeful. 

“Sunday, it's a date” his grin returned, “It's our two month anniversary Saturday.” 

Carrie cooed, “Aww, that's so cute! Do you need any money?” 

Hayato rolled his eyes, “No mama, I have a job...” 

“Don't get all huffy on me!” 

“I'm not!” he pouted, “I...just don't want to be like one of those rich spoiled celebrity kids...” 

Carrie frowned at that and Kurt cleared his throat, “Well, why don't you head on back up? I want some time with your mother too.” 

“Okay...” Hayato frowned as well, still glancing at his mother, “I...I mean, I'm still proud that you're such a successful actress, mama! It's just that...I don't want to be like that.” 

“I know, baby...” she quickly smiled, “I'll talk to you in the morning.” 

“Okay...g'night, mama...” 

Kurt crossed her arms as Carrie went rather silent, staring after their oldest son. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her neck, “What's wrong?” 

“...Nothing, I guess. I really never thought about how the kids would feel when they were older about me being an actress.” 

“I know I'm proud of you...it gets a little rough at times when you're gone for weeks but it's still so amazing...” 

Quiet again, she turned around and held his hips, “I promise I'll try to be a better mother and wife though...I mean, I wasn't even here when you went through surgery and everything even though I requested it...” 

...OH S—T. 

His heart started to race, “W-well, uh, th-that's, um--” 

“Have you healed enough?” she suddenly asked. 

“...Uh?” 

“I mean, enough for the surprise I got you?” Carrie purred, brushing her hand over his crotch. 

Gaping, wordless, he swallowed and nodded, “Uh, y-yea!” 

...It stood to reason, she _had_ to still be on birth control. She couldn't have just dropped it like that...right? And some of it had to be in her system... or something. But then... 

Grasping his hands, she pulled him up the steps towards their room and he swallowed, now really unsure...he should tell her the truth. But she yanked his shirt off, unbuttoning his pants, letting them drop to his ankles. He let out a breath as she tugged off his boxers, finally unraveling his customary bandana from around his hair. He winced as she pushed him into bed on his back. NOW, Kurt! 

“Uh, hey, um...” 

He gaped though as she tugged off her own pants and grabbed the ends of her shirt, pulling the Pink Floyd tee over her head. She sighed, resting her hands on her hips as she looked thoughtful. “You're probably sick of lingerie, aren't you?” 

He definitely had a lace fetish, the pink-red lacy thong hanging low on her well-defined hips and the matching bra boosting her bountiful cleavage making him instantly forget _what_ he was supposed to say... 

“Hell no!” he snarled lustfully, sitting up and grasping her around the waist, pulling her forward roughly against him and kissing her square on the mouth. 

She giggled, grasping his thighs, “Stop, silly boy, I'm going to play with you...” 

“Ugh, I seriously can't put up with teasing right now” he grumbled, kissing her neck. 

He actually yelped when she managed to shove him on his back again, grinning saucily at him, “My, aren't we being dominant? Do I need to break out the whip?” 

“Now Carrie, you know that'd only make things better.” 

She giggled again and he felt a tad disgruntled when she actually managed to handcuff him to the bed, “Damn it, woman.” 

Carrie looked smug, leaning over into the dresser, “You save any lube?” 

He flustered, “Jeez, I don't use it _that_ much!” 

Carrie grabbed the chocolate flavored kind and cocked a brow, “I dunno, this seems pretty gone...” 

“Well, I usually just drink that...” 

She laughed, pinching him, “You're so silly!” 

Ruffling around, he realized...oh yea, not fixed, really need to inform her before this got any deeper. He opened his mouth but she gasped, grabbing a yellow bottle, “Oh! The banana flavored one!” 

“Uh, why do we even _need_ lube?” 

Carrie chuckled huskily and leaned over, running her tongue around his nipple. He stiffened, startled, and she slowly licked down his chest, his abs...he groaned, his hips rising a little as she slowly licked at his shaft before dipping her mouth down over it. Ugh, she was _so_ good, it couldn't be right... 

Sitting up, she teasingly ran her fingertip around the head, “Roomi reminded me of something...” 

He cocked a brow and gaped as she poured the lube between her breasts. He moaned as she slid his manhood between, rubbing them back and forth. 

“A-ah...” he whimpered brokenly, growing harder by the second. 

Carrie smiled, licking the tip, “Do you like that?” 

“Y-yes, unnn...” he rasped, his hips bucking. 

Growing really, really aroused, he tried to pull his arms away but of course, handcuffed. “Carrie, I swear, let me out _now._ ” 

“Why?” she pouted, “Don't you like your treatment?” 

“I'm ready to pound your p—sy” he stated rather matter-of-factly. 

Carrie sighed, “You're so bad when we're in bed...I really am a bad influence, aren't I?” 

“You have no idea...” he purred, “Now freakin' uncuff me now or I'll rip this bed in half.” 

Giggling, she reached up, releasing his hands and squeaked when he turned her over under him, instantly starting to finger her... “Jeez, you're already pretty damn wet...” 

“Of course, baby, I'm always ready for you” she whispered into his ear, running her tongue around his lobe. 

“Mm, I love you...” he moaned, taking a moment to slide in before gasping. 

They went at it so hard and so long...and once he'd satisfied her to rest, he nearly closed his eyes... 

...OH S—T!! 

His eyes popped open wide and he gazed down at her, gawking. Oh no, oh no, oh no, they did it without contraception of any sort! Freaking with her on top of him, he slowly calmed. Stop being silly, Kurt...Carrie was a little older, maybe his boys, as Carrie called it, wouldn't work... 

Oh, how he hoped... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Emma laughed as Carrie cocked a brow at the nail polishes, “Atomic pink and green are AWESOME though.” 

“Mama, you really can't be serious.” 

“Of course I am, I used to rock that back in the day!” 

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled, pointing to a red nail with black lotus blossoms, “Get these.” 

“Those are pretty. Which ones do you want?” Carrie questioned, pointing to them. 

Her daughter pondered, “I don't know...I want some mature looking ones.” 

“No more smiley faces and unicorns?” Carrie chuckled, sitting down. 

Emma's nose wrinkled, “No!” 

“I don't know, baby girl, unicorns are pretty sweet...” she mused, stroking her chin. 

“Maybe I'll get atomic pink” Emma joked, picking out a white nail with blue random designs. 

She sat and sighed as the man trimmed her nails, “You didn't want to invite any of the others in the family, mama?” 

“I invited them to lunch, if that's all right...” Carrie remarked, watching the manicurist work his trade, “I mean, I thought it'd be a nice mama-daughter girl's day.” 

“It's all good” Emma said, sighing, “Mom, you think I can go blonde?” 

“Your dad would probably find that interesting...” 

Emma cocked a brow, “Why's that? Dad seems to hate anything I do that involves any change whatsoever.” 

“Oh, when you were born, you had dirty blonde hair...I was pretty sure it would change but your dad loved it and was rather upset when you became a brunette.” 

Emma scowled, “What's wrong with being brunette?” 

Carrie chuckled, “Nothing, but Hayato looks like your dad's clone and I guess he wanted you to look more like me.” 

The younger Inaba woman blinked thoughtfully at this, “I thought I did look like you though...I mean, I can't really tell.” 

“I guess you do, I always see your father in both of you more than myself but he sees a lot of me in you too...oh well, I guess you'll know more about that when you get married” Carrie shrugged. 

“I totally won't do any such thing” Emma snorted petulantly. 

“Whaaa? Get married?” Carrie glowered. 

Emma nodded firmly and Carrie cocked a brow, “Why is that? Do me and your daddy turn off that idea?” 

“Of course not, you and daddy are really lovey dovey and all that” Emma refuted, “But I don't want to.” 

Carrie watched the man grind down the acrylic before smiling knowingly, “This has something to do with Barrett, doesn't it?” 

Emma suddenly pinked and spat indignantly, “N-no! I don't care about his stupid Ally!” 

“Ah ha, I never said anything about Ally!” Carrie pointed out. 

Emma sulked, blushing, before mumbling, “He-he gave me a stupid ring and everything and then he got all stupid and making out with this girl and walking her to school and buying her things! Grr, I hate men!” 

“Honey, just tell Barrett that and if he doesn't really do anything about it, then...he'll learn” Carrie shrugged, “But I think Barrett probably grew to see you more as a sister.” 

“I suppose...” Emma relented. 

“Just give it time, sweetie, I bet you'll meet some guy that you really, really like” Carrie sighed some, “And don't worry if your daddy freaks, either, he's just that type of dad.” 

After they were done, they exited and Emma skipped beside Carrie, “So can I really dye my hair blonde, mama?” 

Carrie laughed, “You're 10, Emma, it's a little too early for that...” 

“Aww, c'mon...you're the cool parent.” 

She grinned, “Some times.” 

Emma pouted and Carrie petted her hair, “You can get some blonde highlights, 'kay? I don't want to damage your hair too much.” 

“Oh! That'd be so cool with the hairstyle I had in mind!” 

“Carrie Inaba!” 

Emma stiffened and Carrie's eyes narrowed as the paparazzi and fans appeared out of thin air. Just figured...she thought she was going to be lucky today. Emma crossed her arms and looked very disgruntled...her kids had to suffer this a lot, Carrie thought miserably. But luckily, she was ready for this. As the fans got closer but she smiled, reaching into her purse and pulling out... 

“Ah!” 

Emma cocked a brow but couldn't help laugh as her mother threw a whole two stacks of post-it note sized pictures that she'd signed at the onslaught and ran, grabbing her arm. The paparazzi was only fazed for a second but long enough for them to make their escape. 

“You're really good at that, mama...” 

Carrie took a breath and laughed a little, “I try.” 

Emma hugged her side, “When are you going to quit, mama?” 

“Do you want me to?” Carrie frowned, blinking. 

Her daughter scowled, “Mama, you HAVE to be sick of all this, after all this time!” 

Carrie frowned more, “Not...really? I mean, this is something I've always wanted to do so I guess I'm not all that sick of it.” 

Emma sighed, “I guess that's true...if I had a career and it had some sucky part of it, it'd still be what I wanted...” 

“Yea, especially when you become an artist.” 

The young girl's nose wrinkled, “I don't know about that...” 

Carrie cocked a brow, “You've changed your mind about a lot of stuff, huh?” 

Emma sighed, “No, I'm sure I'll change my mind a lot before I make a final decision on things, it's just what I think now.” 

Carrie chuckled and wrapped her arm around Emma's shoulder as they got into the woman's hidden car, “Yea...I'm sure we'll all change a little over time.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Ugh...” 

Carrie groaned as she lied on her back in her dressing room, her body aching, nauseous. They were starting to cue and she felt like she was going to die... 

Grimacing, sitting up, she stared at all the antacids she had an assistant run out and buy dubiously. Somehow, though she never minded taking medicine if she was sick, she didn't want to...weird. And stupid! She needed to be better to get through this set! 

It was a new film, set to be epic like the James Cameron movies. As soon as she'd read the script, she just knew she wanted in. The director said he really wanted to work with her and she really wanted to work with him. This movie was a long time coming in a sea of failures called the movie industry. 

Her stomach, however, didn't seem to care that this was her first opportunity in a long time and took the ultimate turn, forcing her to vomit...damn it, she was no good to anyone puking! Ugh, it must have been all that food she'd eaten earlier. She'd been oddly starving... 

Carrie slowly realized that, though a decade ago, that this feeling was...oddly familiar. Like... 

No, no, that was silly, Carrie, you just have a stomach thing. You can't be pregnant because Kurt told you he got fixed! Stupid... 

But the idea settled in her mind like a seed...it didn't go away and just kept growing. But she kept trying to kill it, nevertheless. Kurt was sterile now, he promised her! He'd never ever lie to her, not her hubby, she firmly believed. 

She did the audition, at her half best though that was apparently enough for the young producer. He said he had two other big name actresses in mind but she was definitely near the top of the running. Handing her a list of rules and regulations in case she did receive the role, Carrie looked over them and felt a pang. 

"No pregnant chicks, huh?” she joked half-heartedly. 

The man laughed, shaking his head, “Oh, I have nothing against pregnant women but this is going to be an intense action packed movie and I don't want the death of a baby on my conscience, so to speak...” 

Carrie nodded, understanding though strangely feeling fretful, “That's understandable...” 

"Why though? You're not expecting, are you?” he blinked. 

"No, not at all!” she smiled quickly. She believed her husband, she was just having a bad day. It happened to everyone... 

But it didn't help this dark feeling... 

XXXXXXXXXXXX 

Kurt rapid-fire sneezed as he attempted to make dinner in the kitchen, wrinkling his nose tightly, “Jeez.” 

"You know what they say about sneezing, dad” teased Hayato, looking on his laptop, “What do girls like, actually? I was going to get Vivian like a necklace or something but she has way sophisticated taste...” 

Kurt sniffled, sneezed again, and shrugged, “I don't know, maybe not a necklace but a bracelet or something...if she's high maintenance, I think it'd be better to take her out for something special than give her something she might not value.” 

"I suppose that's true” Hayato allowed before looking back over his shoulder, the front door opening, Emma walking in sulkily. Kurt smiled at her, hoping this had nothing to do with Barrett. 

"Hi, baby doll.” 

"I HATE her! Who just makes out with a guy in the middle of the road?!” 

Kurt groaned and Hayato rolled his eyes, “No guy you'll ever date, I hope.” 

"Pooh on you, Hayato, pooh on you” she said plainly, leering at him. 

Kurt kind of leered at her too. She got her hair done weirdly...kind of like Carrie's, actually, with golden highlights and he didn't really care for it much. It made her look older and he'd kill any of the little bastards that might take interest in her...but he was pretty sure it was nothing like that, her trying to get attention from men. Or God he prayed it was nothing like that... 

Emma just sighed, sitting at the table as well, “Where's mama?” 

"In Hollywood, auditioning for a movie role...Alara or something” Kurt responded, turning back to the stove. 

Hayato blinked, startled, “I read about that, that movie should be awesome!” 

"I hope mom's not a main character” Emma responded absently, “I mean, it's kind of hard to watch it when that's the case.” 

Kurt cocked a brow at this but really didn't have much to say...he enjoyed watching movies about his wife. Except when she was 'faking' having sex with some guy. It made his skin crawl and his blood boil every time. But speaking of sex... 

He really needed to have that operation. She shouldn't be back for another few days so he'd have time to get it and then recover...hopefully, his indiscretion would go unnoticed... 

The door opened a second time and Kurt assumed it would be Barrett...but gaped when his wife came in. 

The blonde woman walked into the kitchen, her hair weirdly in her face, her blue eyes dark, and had an even darker expression. Kurt stared at her, wide-eyed, as did Hayato. “Mama...? Are you okay?” 

"Darlings” she said in a bright tone, totally contradicting her appearance, and reached into her pocket, handing Emma 50 gold pieces, “Go buy yourselves some pizza and ice-cream, will you?” 

"But dad's making dinner” Emma frowned. 

"THEN do something with it” she said, her voice crackling, “I just need you out of the house for a few, okay? Okay. Go, frollick, please.” 

Emma and Hayato glanced at each other and quickly fled. Kurt grinned nervously. Uh oh. "Uh, hi baby...you're home way earlier than I expected! Did something happen?” 

Carrie stared at him and waited for the door to slam before punching him in the face. 

He grimaced, wincing back, holding his jaw before staring at her incredulously, “WHAT the hell was that for?!” 

"Shut up!” she shrieked, her face red with fury, “You-you bastard son of a bitch!” 

Kurt scowled and caught her hand this time when she started to punch him again, “CARRIE, we are reasonable adults, we can talk out our problems. What's wrong?” 

Carrie wasn't having it...and kneed him hard in the balls. He doubled over in pain, howling, and she marched out of the kitchen to the living room without another word. Wheezing, he clenched the table for support and whistled in agony. Damn it...what was wrong with her? 

Practically limping to the living room where Carrie was pacing like a caged animal, he snarled, “Okay, are we done with hurting me so that I can find out what I did so I can fix it?” 

"You didn't fix it, you bitch” she hissed furiously, “That's the PROBLEM.” 

Kurt stared at her blankly and she laughed bitterly, humorlessly, “So I was sick all throughout auditioning. I was nauseous and hungry and feeling funny...and you know for a strange second I thought, 'huh, this feels like all the times I've been pregnant!'. But no, no, I told myself that that's impossible because my husband told me that he had gotten a vasectomy! You're so SILLY, Carrie.” 

The blood drained from his face as she threw a sheet of paper at him, her jaw ticking, “So SILLY, Carrie, but it can't hurt to find out what IS wrong! I go to my private nurse and, by golly, what do I find out, KURT? I am somehow MAGICALLY pregnant!!” 

...DAMN IT. 

Kurt flinched and buried his face in his hands. Nope, no go on being home free. This was the equivalent of being caught red handed in this situation...Carrie screamed, “So was this way of screwing me over, Kurt? Of saying, 'eff you, I don't care if you don't want kids, I'll put them in you if I want!' ?!” 

"Of course not!” he blurted weakly and somewhere in his mind he thought it'd be best to 'deflect', “I-I really MEANT to do it, Carrie, but how could you request something like that anyway? You wouldn't have been here and left me laid up for days!” 

Carrie, naturally and smartly, didn't buy it. She snorted acerbically instead, “Oh, okay, Kurt, I would have yelled at you for being too busy with work, with our kids, with life, to get an operation that requires you to lay around for a couple days. I wouldn't have understood that if you just TOLD me before we had SEX and been a snooty ass bitch, right? I wouldn't have been understanding, right?” 

Kurt was in a hole. 

"...No...” he whimpered. 

Her blue eyes filled with tears and he HATED that. He whispered, reaching out for her, “Baby...” 

"Don't touch me!” she screamed, throwing a vase at him which he quickly dodged, “You-you LIED to me! You've NEVER lied to me! I TRUSTED you more than anyone! You're my husband! How am I supposed to TRUST you when you lied about something this important?!” 

"Carrie!” he yelped pleadingly, those words cutting him deeply, “It was a mistake but-but I didn't mean to lie to you! I-I swear, I-I never intended for you to get pregnant!” 

"Well, it's too late for that now” she rasped angrily, “I had to take my name out of the bidding for Alara, cancel gigs I had set for six months from now when I'll be as round as a melon, and directors are already starting to decry me for being 'unreliable'.” 

"Baby...” he whispered, feeling his heart pound. 

She glared at him before muttering, finally sounding something other than angry...but it hurt him a lot more. Carrie said in a tone laden with depression and sorrow: 

"Congratulations, Kurt, you're going to get another baby...just like you wanted.” 

And she marched out of the house without another word, leaving him to collapse on the couch and stare into space for a long time. Yes, he wanted another kid...no, he hadn't wanted to get 'fixed'. 

But he definitely didn't want it to happen like... _this_. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Yagami Jyun took pictures of the tall models, wearing clothes designed by his lovely lady, Roomi and jewelry designed by his flamboyant brother-in-law, Julius...the model wasn't one of his favorite, often bitching about...everything. But jeez, she just wore the clothes SO well... 

She glared at him, “Are you catching my good side?” 

Did you have one? “Yes, as always.” 

The woman snorted and he rolled his eyes. Kill him now. 

"Jyun, are you here?” 

He frowned, surprised, standing up straighter when Carrie's voice suddenly pervaded the set. Brows drooping, he was startled when the blonde actress walked in, his employees at Ai whispering, astonished. She was crying and that made him grimace. Smiling faintly towards all the models, he signaled to take ten. The one model rolled her eyes and huffed, muttering something about 'all photographers are the same...'. 

Whatever, Jyun snorted. Carrie wandered up to him, hugging her arms and he frowned, “What's wrong, Car...?” 

"...Nothing. You're in the middle of a shoot” she mumbled exhaustedly, “I'm sorry.” 

Jyun glowered and grasped her shoulders, “That's not important...something's bothering you. What's up? I have a break.” 

She laughed humorlessly, “It's a LONG story...I just didn't know who else to come to...” 

Jyun gazed at her softly, “You know you can come to me for anything...here, I'll wrap this up in about a half hour. You go relax in my office and I'll have one of my people bring you a macchiato.” 

"...Can you get a macchiato in decaf?” 

His brow dropped, “I...think so but why?” 

She just sighed and he frowned, directing her to the office then telling one of his interns he wanted a decaf macchiato, if that was possible, sent there. Going back to his shoot, he kind of rushed it but still got the job done satisfactorily. Thank goodness, he never worked well distracted...stuffing his hands into his pocket, he went towards his room and sighed, finding Carrie curled up on the couch. Jeez...was this over that role? It was their own stupidity if she didn't get it... 

Sitting beside her, he offered his arms and she sniveled, curling up in them, “I hate him, Jyun, I hate, hate, hate him!” 

He rubbed her back, asking absently, “Who?” 

"Kurt!” 

Oh God, marital issues... “What'd the old ball-and-chain do this time?” 

She wept, sitting up, rubbing her eyes furiously, “He-he said that he was going to get a vasectomy!” 

Jyun's eyes widened and he was...confused. “...Oh?” 

"I mean, I wanted him to” she quickly amended, still sobbing, “And he said he would and when I came back a few weeks ago, we did it! And-and he TOLD me he had it done but-but I'm PREGNANT!” 

Startled as she went into a full on fit, he grunted, “Seriously? Seriously, he told you he'd gotten snipped, had sex with you like he had, and he hasn't?” 

Carrie nodded glumly and Jyun growled, “Well don't you worry, I'll have some _words_ with him.” 

"It doesn't even matter, Jyun, I'm PREGNANT! Again! I don't WANT anymore babies!” she sobbed out, standing to pace. 

Jyun watched her for a moment before clearing his throat, “I know you, you're not going to go do something...drastic. But maybe after this baby, you should, um, take the initiative to cut the production line since your husband apparently couldn't bother to...or even bother to tell you he DIDN'T.” 

Carrie sat again beside him, still CRYING and Jyun snarled, grabbing a tissue from the box on his desk and took her chin, wiping her face, “Stop that. You did nothing wrong. If he didn't have time then he should have TOLD you and then maybe waited until you were home to help him out.” 

"It isn't just THAT!” she wept, “He's my husband, my everything, my-my _friend_ , he'd NEVER lie to me, NEVER! How...how can I trust him again?” 

Jyun grimaced at that and noticed her cellphone buzzed, sitting on the stand he beside the couch, before stopping and showing 27 missed calls. Sighing, he took her into his arms again and rubbed her hair. 

"Don't...think of it like that...Kurt loves you insanely and I don't think that was his intentions...like you know how guys are, once we get going, thinking hardly is an option...not to say he didn't make a mistake! But--” 

Carrie suddenly looked numbed, “He lied to me BEFORE sex was even possible. I talked to him on the phone and he said he had...before we went upstairs, I asked if he was OKAY to do it which, y'know, he could have still saved the day with a 'oh yea, about that...'. But no, no, he let me have sex with him and now we're going to have the baby he's always wanted!” 

Jyun rubbed his brow and nodded slowly, seeing no saving graces for this...if it was even going to be a time problem, he probably should have told Carrie so when she asked...ugh. He smiled at her softly and kissed her forehead, “Look...I know it isn't what you wanted...but one more round under your belt, you'll be set.” 

"I was set” she mumbled, “FOUR kids.” 

"Yea, well, I bet you'll still get a kick out of it” he sighed, “Remember how excited you were about Hayato? Emma? Maybe it's not the way you wanted it but...it could be worse.” 

Carrie considered that and clenched her eyes shut, hugging him tighter, “I'll...try to see it that way.” 

"Good” he smiled, “Come on, I’ll get you a banana split... we can share it.” 

“Okay…” she couldn't help smile some as well. 

Fine...her career was on hold for a little while again. So be it... 

But...that wasn't even the problem, was it? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"How'd you eff up this time, dad?” 

Inaba Kurt glared at his oldest son who just glared back. Kurt had actually noticed it even when Hayato was six but the boy was NOT going to put up with a lot of bull when it came to Carrie. At first, Kurt kind of understood it, she'd been Hayato's mother longer than she'd been his wife. But nowadays, when it did occur, it felt more like Hayato was challenging him...and sure, he was a liberal parent but he didn't care much for that. 

This case was no different and Hayato was clearly pissed that Carrie had ran off, upset, and was not answering anyone's calls. Not that Kurt could blame him, he groaned internally, his shoulder's slumping. And he was righted: he had effed up. 

Emma, of course, “his” baby, didn't seem as sure, protectively demanding, “Mom didn't have to punch dad, Hayato! Besides, how do you KNOW it's his fault?” 

"Because mom doesn't USUALLY go around punching our dad now, does she?” countered Hayato coolly. 

Emma grunted, “That doesn't mean anything! Mama would just do something random like that if she was having a bad day!” 

"Yea, okay” snorted Hayato crassly. 

Kurt felt a migraine and lifted his hand to pause their bickering, “Emma...your brother is right, I...did something bad to mama...and you're right too though, she's having a VERY bad day because of it.” 

Emma frowned and Hayato scowled, crossing his arms, “So what'd you do?” 

"It doesn't concern you...EITHER of you” Kurt said firmly. 

Hayato's navy eyes narrowed and Emma just sighed... suddenly, the door opened and Carrie wandered in, looking absolutely drained, Jyun by her side. Kurt winced...okay, great, he'd probably get another black eye now. Jyun was another Hayato... 

But the man smiled darkly towards him, his brown eyes narrowed before he kissed Carrie's temple, “Call me if you need anything, baby.” 

"Okay...thank you” she nodded after him with a faint smile. 

The man waved at the kids as he exited and Carrie brushed her hair back, her face disturbingly red and Kurt bit his lip, standing, “Kids, can you guys go upstairs for a second...?” 

Hayato opened his mouth, most likely to be a smartass, but Carrie shook her head, “I'm too tired to talk about this tonight, Kurt, I'm going to bed. We can discuss it tomorrow though I don't even know what there is to discuss...” 

Feeling nauseous and horrible, he mumbled, “I'll, uh, get my pillow and stuff and sleep on the couch...” 

"Don't bother” she said shortly, “I'll sleep in the guest room.” 

For some reason, that didn't sit well with him...it sounded extremely long-term. “Carrie, c'mon--” 

"Good night” she cut him off, walking up the steps. 

Kurt stood there, gaping, and Hayato cocked a brow at him before shaking his head, “Fail.” 

Kurt leered after him and Emma looked at him slowly, “You didn't REALLY do anything bad, did you, daddy...?” 

"Horrible, Em...I...I lied” he mumbled. 

And now he was going to be made to regret it, no matter what. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Carrie groaned as she slumped over the counter, holding her stomach, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead as she tried to talk herself out of throwing up...okay, OTHER reason not have a baby: morning sickness. 

Swallowing heavily, she pursed her lips and flipped the eggs over in the pan, rubbing her brow with the back of her hand. She hadn't slept well at ALL last night...probably because she'd sworn never to go to bed angry...but she felt she was a little entitled. 

Brewing coffee for that bastard, she got out the plates for everyone and set them out on the table...staring at the piece of furniture with enough room for five chairs, she bit her lip...she'd have to get a new table. Sniveling, she actually started to cry... okay, reason number two: craziness. 

Wiping her eyes, she called out to her rising family, “Breakfast!” 

They all immersed pretty quickly and she greeted them with a forced smile...mostly because she was ready to puke any second. But she scowled when Kurt emerged and turned back towards the stove, pouring him a cup of coffee and slamming it down by his plate. He gave her a weak smile, like she cared. “...Th-thanks.” 

Sinking into his chair, the kids kind of glanced at her as she just sat at the counter on the bar stools rather than the table...and didn't eat. Kurt spooned the omelet into his mouth and looked at her rather hesitantly. Bitch would be an idiot to say anything. 

Of course, that's exactly what he was. “Carrie, you should eat something...” 

Sending him a silencing glare, he froze and bowed his head, shameful, going back to pitifully picking at his food. Hayato looked to him before looking to her, “Okay, c'mon, what's going on?” 

Kurt's gaze rose to her slowly and she tapped her fingertips against the table, “Well, why don't you tell them the EXCITING news, Kurt?” 

His lips pursed and he visibly swallowed, uncomfortably clearing his throat. Emma sulked, “I'm sure it's not worth all THIS, sheesh!” 

"Well...actually, it's...important” Kurt smiled nervously, “You guys are going to have another sibling.” 

Hayato choked on his egg, Emma's eyes widened as the spoon fell from her hands before reaching her mouth, and Barrett paused mid-sip of milk. He groaned...yep, he probably was the only one that was going to be even a bit excited about this. 

"W-wait” Hayato laughed slowly, wiping his lips with a napkin, “W-what?” 

Kurt looked to Carrie who just gazed away and sighed, “Your mother is expecting a child...” 

Emma looked surprisingly furious, “WHY?” 

Kurt blinked, startled, “Well, I mean--” 

"Why would you guys want anymore kids?!” she demanded, “Are we not enough for you?!” 

"O-of course that's not it, Emma!” he insisted, a little shocked she was suddenly turning on him. 

Barrett glanced to Carrie and cleared his throat as well, “I'm going to assume that Carrie didn't exactly want this...” 

"Oh no” she laughed bitterly, “Not one bit. That's ALL Kurt.” 

Kurt sulked, finally getting angry himself, “Look! It's a DAMN baby, it's a DAMN blessing, so shut up with all this freakin' belly-aching!” 

"Oh, I'll show you belly-aching--” Carrie threatened, giving him a death glare. 

"Stop it! This is SO dumb! Why is everything so jacked up in this family?!” Emma suddenly sobbed, flying from her seat and rushing from the house. 

Barrett grimaced, running after her, “Em!” 

Carrie looked after their only daughter, shocked, and suddenly turned green. Groaning, covering her mouth, she ran out of the kitchen, leaving just Hayato and Kurt to sit there and stare at each other. Hayato just shook his head. 

"Yep...definitely f—ked up.” 

Kurt glowered at the boy as he stood, wandering to the bathroom with his mother, returning, helping the woman sit down and fetching her a glass of water. Carrie drank it slowly and smiled at Hayato, “Thank you, sweetie...but can you go find your sister before you go to school? I don't want her to go to school upset...” 

Hayato nodded, glared at his father, and wandered back out of the house, leaving just them. 

She stared at him, emotionless, as he covered his mouth with one hand, tapping the table erratically with the other. Finally, he threw his hands up. 

"I f—ked up, okay? I made a horrible mistake and I'm sorry that you don't want to have a baby but what's done is done? What else can I say?” 

Carrie stared at him in disbelief, “ 'I'm sorry that you don't want to have a baby'? Are you f—king serious? How about 'I'm sorry I'm a damn liar and lied RIGHT to my wife's face KNOWING the repercussions'?” 

"Like that'll help” he snarled, “You don't want to hear a damn thing I have to say right now.” 

"Damn skippy” she hissed, “I don't EXIST just for you, Kurt! You don't care how this even affects me!” 

Kurt's eyes narrowed, gritting his teeth, “What the hell ever! You didn't even care that I didn't even WANT to have a vasectomy! Did you care how that'd affect ME?” 

"For the love of-- you dick, didn't I say _I_ would do it if you didn't want to?! I gave you f—king options, Kurt Inaba, and you ignored every single one of them, LIED to me, and now the only one in a situation that could they could possibly be happy about is YOU!” she snapped 

He stood, too angry to properly describe, “I stay here, take care of our home, our KIDS, while you're off gallivanting in Hollywood for weeks at a time. I do EVERYTHING for you. _I_ EXIST for _YOU_ but you're so worried about just your f—king career that you don't care a damn thing about ME or what I want because apparently YOU don't EXIST for ME! Maybe I am glad I got you pregnant!” 

She gaped at him as he snatched up his coat, “I'm done with this. I'm going to work. Good-f—king-bye!” 

"Good-f--king-bye to you too, bastard!” she screamed. 

He stormed off and she flew to her feet, cleaning up all the half eaten breakfasts as she wept...she didn't ASK for this. She didn't. Her plans were ruined. After this movie, Alara, she was going to localize back to Japan for a while, actually do some movies here for a few years so that, yes, she could actually be near her kids and help her husband. Emma had gotten her to thinking about it with her innocent question of when she'd be done with acting...and she figured that was the next best thing, actually working in Japan. 

Maybe that sounded like it'd work out better for her baby but she wasn't doing the same thing with this one that she did with Emma. She finally had understood Kurt's anguish when he missed out key points in Hayato's life because she'd done the same with Emma. So no...no, her baby wasn't going to be raised by one parent. Even working in Japan, she'd be working A LOT so...it wasn't even an option. That sounded responsible. 

Except she hadn't wanted one to begin with. 

'Maybe I am glad I got you pregnant!' 

Thanks a lot. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	27. Catalysts, Part II

**Catalyst, Part II**

**Author's Note:** Part II and ending for this part...what can I say? If it leaves you feeling a little weirded out, it's just because it's supposed to. More to come soon, I should be posting the new endless tales section as well as Cafe Dreams. Enjoy! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Where's Kurt, sweetie?” 

Hattori Jilliana scowled as her little sister lied on the table, gazing at the ceiling emptily, as she ran the censor over the younger's rather large belly. “I mean, he's missed every sonogram you've had!” 

The woman shrugged, “He's busy...besides, I've only had three. And it's not like he's missing anything big, just the baby.” 

Jilliana didn't know what to make of that...truth be told, recalling Emma's birth and Carrie's pregnancy with her, this was a whole different thing. Kurt and Carrie seemed awfully disjointed at family dinners, not speaking but a few syllables to each other. Really strange was when they actually ANNOUNCED the pregnancy. They both looked ANGRY about the blessing of another child... 

While she wanted to get to the bottom of it, Izumi Cliff, their father, expressed that whatever it was, they should work it out. They knew what was best for them and Jilliana could agree with that. They've survived years and years of a marriage where Carrie was away most of the time. Whatever the issue, they could resolve it. 

But still, to not seem the least bit excited? That must have been some issue. Gazing down at her own rounded belly, she shook her head, remarking, “Strange how we always end up pregnant around the same time, huh?” 

Carrie snickered a little, “Yea, seriously...what made you and Azuma go for round two?” 

“Well, we didn't want to overwhelm Tsumaru and all...you know, since he'd become blind and all, it'd suck of us to have another baby. He needed time and attention...but he actually expressed wanting a sibling and well, time is running short unless I want to work the clock” Jilliana shrugged. 

Carrie sighed miserably, “It's nice that Tsumaru actually ASKED for a sibling. Emma is PISSED about this. You know she's actually been praying that it goes away?” 

Jilliana gaped incredulously, “That doesn't sound like my niece at all!” 

Carrie actually chuckled, “You know, it gets me, really. Sometimes I underestimate Emma's understanding of subjects myself but this time I kind of overestimated. She's praying it goes to SOMEONE else, like a transfer.” 

The older cocked a brow before smirking, “You mean like...transferring paperwork from one office to another kind of idea?” 

“Yea” the younger laughed, shaking her head, “I really don't know where she got THAT idea from but she super does not want this kid around. I think she's used to being the baby.” 

Jilliana nodded, “Understandable...” 

Carrie was silent for a moment before looking to her, “I've been furious at Kurt, Jilli...we hadn't planned for a child and I really hadn't wanted another but...here we are. And I'm sick of being angry at him, I just don't know how to get over it.” 

Jilliana tilted her head reasonably, “It takes two to tango, honey, one of you had to have used a contraceptive or made sure one was in use.” 

“It's more difficult than that but I don't want to explain” Carrie replied wearily. 

Jilliana cocked a brow before sighing, “You just need to speak to your husband then. Tell him you're tired of being angry...talk it out! You two have been really strange lately, I'm not used to you being so indifferent towards each other.” 

“I know...” 

She really was sick of it...she had a baby. What's done is done. He lied about it but whatever, if she set her mind to it, she could forgive him. Maybe even trust him again one day in the future. For now, she wanted to be able to speak to him and let him touch her belly (she could see his desire to do so when she caught him staring) and start talking about nursery plans. Everything starting this predicament hadn't been normal so at least let some of the process be... 

He'd seemed depressed and she supposed no matter how much she hated his guts that she couldn't stand seeing her husband sad...she...she could forgive him. 

“Oh my God” gasped Jilliana in a horrified voice. 

Carrie nearly jumped up, “WHAT?! Is something wrong with my baby?!” 

...Oh God! She-she hadn't wanted it but-but she'd never forgive herself if something had happened to it! It wasn't it's fault all this had happened! No God, not her baby! And what would Kurt say or feel after that?! It...it wouldn't be her that had to forgive him then... 

No! 

But Jilliana didn't look saddened or anything, just uber startled, as her head blocked the screen. Carrie gritted her teeth, frustrated, “WOMAN, don't you say 'oh my God' while looking at a picture of MY baby and not tell me what's wrong!!” 

“...Babies.” 

“...What?” 

Jilliana leaned back and showed her the screen, astonishment written across her face. Carrie's jaw would have hit the ground if it was humanly possible, the color leeching from her skin, as she stared at the perfect image of two beings cozied up inside of her. 

...Twins. 

....NEVER MIND, she'd KILL him!! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Inaba Joe watched his younger brother as the man worked later than he usually did...before his wife got pregnant, that is. Now he found every excuse he could to linger behind... 

Joe knew there was trouble in paradise. Kurt had let him in on what happened, honestly ANGRY at Carrie. Joe had been in disbelief. 

“Okay, Kurt, that is the equivalent of a girl telling you she's on birth control when she's NOT and now she's pregnant!” Joe scowled. 

“Yea, well, she doesn't have to be such a bitch about it!” he said icily. 

Joe was shocked his brother would say that about his wife and honestly it hadn't set well with him...but he'd calmly, for once, reprimanded him. “Kurt, for one, you aren't the one that's going to carry a baby for NINE months, that's Carrie.” 

“I know that!” he snapped. 

“DO YOU? Carrie's being a bitch because she's giving up almost a year of her life for a baby she DIDN'T want? She's being a bitch because she trusted her husband wouldn't LIE to her about something so dramatically important? She's being a bitch because she did give you options and not only THAT, told you that the idea that kids were entirely out of the question wasn't necessarily true? No, sorry Kurt, there's only ONE bitch here and it's not her.” 

Kurt flinched backwards, stunned, before snarling, “WHY am I the villain here?!” 

“Because you MADE a mistake, ya' dummy, a huge one! You need to be pleading your wife's forgiveness, not calling her a bitch!” Joe snapped. 

And damn it, it wasn't brain surgery but Kurt pretty much ignored what he'd said almost five months ago and now him and Carrie barely spoke. The idiot. 

The door to the business opened suddenly and they both looked up. Kurt looked stunned as Carrie appeared, waddling with her huge girth...Joe cocked a brow. Carrie was MASSIVE. Like, he remembered when she was pregnant with Emma, she was NOWHERE that big before. That was going to be a honkin' baby... 

But Carrie waltzed in and slammed down at the chair across from Kurt. Joe watched as they stared at each other for a LONG LONG time. Awk-ward. 

Kurt was the first to break the staring contest, “...Yes?” 

“I thought I'd come and share the MARVELOUS news with you!” she said mock-brightly. 

He scowled, “Which is...?” 

The woman reached into her purse and pushed a stack of paper across to him. Kurt cocked a brow and picked up the pieces before he looked confused. 

“...Is this our baby?” 

“Yep.” 

He suddenly looked alarmed, “Oh my God, our baby has three arms?!” 

Wow, a honkin' MUTANT baby! 

Carrie snatched the pile from him, her eyes wide, “What are you, BLOND? I'm having damn TWINS, ya' idiot!” 

Joe was startled and Kurt looked MORTIFIED, “W-what?” 

“That's right! Double the pleasure, double the fun” she sang contrarily. 

Kurt blanched and Joe wandered over, picking up a picture, before cocking a brow, “Nicely done, Carrie, from the looks of it, one has a penis and another doesn't!” 

Carrie smirked, “Uh, you mean one's a girl and one's a boy?” 

“Either way.” 

“W-wait” Kurt sputtered, covering his eyes, “TWINS?” 

Carrie glowered, “Yes. Not so happy now, huh?” 

Kurt's head just lulled back, as if he was still in shock, and Joe just cocked a brow, “I mean, it's not like it's completely strange, your family does have a freakish amount of twins.” 

She agreed glumly and looked to Kurt slowly, “...I...I just wanted to come by and tell you I was going shopping for the babies later and...and I thought you...could come with me?” 

Her husband lifted his head, surprised by this as well, before blushing suddenly and pulling open his drawer to his desk, remarking shyly, “Um...actually, I was going to offer tonight to take you to this place tomorrow...it's new and having a grand opening sale and they sent a huge catalog since we helped build it. I thought you'd like a lot of the stuff in there for our...babies. I circled a few things...” 

Carrie frowned and took the offering, flipping through the pages before pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, “O-okay, that sounds good too...I mean, I'd...I'd like that.” 

“Really? Great!” he blurted, “Uh, let me try to finish up work tonight so we can devote our day to that. Sound...sound good?” 

“Sounds great” she murmured softly, standing, “Um, I'm going to go hang out with Jyun at work then...I'll see you at home.” 

“Okay” he quickly stood, walking with her towards the door, “C-Carrie!” 

She looked back at him with solemn blue eyes and he looked at her with all sincerity, “I'm sorry.” 

“It's done, Kurt” she said in a defeated tone. 

“I-I know, but...you're right. I dropped the ball hard and...and I am sorry. I don't...I don't want us to be like this anymore” he said softly. 

Carrie pursed her lips before grabbing the front of his shirt, startling him, and pulling him into a chaste kiss. He moaned softly in his head and felt relief. He thought he'd never be able to kiss her again... 

He grunted as she punched him hard in the belly during the kiss, pulling away as he nearly doubled in pain, “DON'T let it happen again.” 

“Okay...” he whined. 

She finally smiled for the first time in forever and waved, “Bye, boys.” 

Joe waved and Kurt sighed, sitting down again, feeling rather relieved... 

...But TWINS? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Jyun stared at all these models FAIL at keeping their faces from getting all weird and disgruntled looking as he used mist and a fan...and the fan wasn't even BLOWING that hard and the mist wasn't POURING on them, just spritzing. And they were FREAKING! And they were outside and it was 90 degrees, it should be refreshing! 

The bitchy model was bitching about 'working under these conditions' while the other models seemed bewildered as to why they couldn't keep their faces straight, now spraying their faces with spray bottles...well, they got points in his book though kind of silly. 

Sighing, sitting in a chair, waiting for them, he smiled as his wife came out with some other interns, carrying water. She had a cup of iced coffee for him... 

“Thank you, baby” he sighed, kissing her as she handed it to him. 

“No problem, I know you're probably getting restless” she cooed, stroking his long hair. 

He nodded glumly and looked towards the entrance way, cocking a brow. Paparazzi...? 

Rolling his eyes as poor Carrie waddled in as fast as she could, guards not letting the so-called 'photogs' in to bother her...Roomi sighed, “Jeez, you'd think she was DYING or something. But then, that'd be worse.” 

“Indeed” Jyun muttered. 

So Carrie of course had to drop those roles and for months she was called the 'drop-out actress' or something stupid. Of course, when required to go to Hollywood maybe a month or two ago to fill something out, the 'razzi had a field day when they saw her rounded belly. Holy crap, Carrie Inaba was pregnant, that's why she dropped out of the roles! And oh, all hell broke loose. 

American paparazzi had flown in, Japanese paparazzi were EVERYWHERE. To Carrie's dismay, they found out their hometown too and were lurking around Mineral, driving people nuts. She managed to get around but when they found her, oh, they found her... 

Smiling as she got closer, he reached out, “Hey waddle-dee.” 

The blonde stuck out her tongue and Roomi stared at her stomach, “I'm sorry, honey, but that's going to be one hell of a labor pushing that bowling ball out.” 

Carrie laughed, sitting on Jyun's knee, “Actually, that's why I dropped by to tell you that I am going to be having twins.” 

“Twins??” Jyun and Roomi echoed in unison. 

“Yea...” she sighed, “Double trouble.” 

Jyun rubbed her belly, his eyes wide, “Wow, I did kind of wonder why you were so round...” 

Carrie just sighed again and looked at the models spraying themselves, “Uh...are they okay?” 

“They can't seem to handle the wind and the spray at the same time so we're taking a time out” Jyun rolled his eyes. 

“Wow...” Carrie blanked, “I think I did that in every photoshoot...” 

Roomi clapped, “You should show them how it's done!” 

She looked at her, surprised, and Jyun sighed, “I don't know if I want to spray Car with water and get her sick, Roo.” 

“Are you kidding? It's hell out here, you'd be doing me a favor” Carrie snorted but grunted, “But I look GROSS.” 

“Don't make me kill you, you're ridiculously gorgeous for someone carrying twins” Roomi scolded. 

Carrie laughed faintly and shrugged, “Whatever...what are they modeling?” 

“Hoshiko's ring-line, Aquas” Jyun responded, showing her one of the rings that was beside him, a beautiful sapphire wrapped in burned silver. 

The blonde gasped, sliding it on her middle finger, “Oh, it's too pretty!” 

Roomi tugged her up, “C'mon, let's show 'em how it's done.” 

Jyun blinked after them and cleared his throat, catching the model's attention and stood, “Hopefully my lovely cousin, Ms. Inaba, can demonstrate exactly the proper way to do this...” 

Bitch scowled, looking disgusted, “You mean that pregnant woman?” 

“Yea, that pregnant woman” he rolled his eyes around. 

She looked dubious and Jyun just wanted to kill something. Glancing over his shoulder, he almost freaked a little. 

“Hello, a little more than a sheer scarf?” 

Roomi stuck out her tongue and Carrie smirked, a sheer white scarf wrapped around her breasts...SORT of, he was pretty sure he saw nipple. Her belly was bare, a nice effect, but he was kind of avoiding staring any further down... 

“She's wearing bikini bottoms” Roomi assured. 

“Oh thank God.” 

Carrie laughed, her eyes made up with glitter, mascara, and liner...sitting in the pool of water, she blinked as all the models stared at her intensely. “Um?” 

“You're going to HOPEFULLY demonstrate the proper method of not looking like they're getting SLAPPED when they get hit by the horrible combination of air and water” Jyun nodded. 

Some of them leered at him but Carrie chuckled, “Okay.” 

Signaling for the assistants to cue up both elements, Carrie cocked a brow at the mist before sighing, “It's water, just pretend it's not there.” 

She relaxed her hand on her belly, almost daintily parting her fingers on the bulging flesh, stretching her neck, her ringed hand rested against her cheek, her eyes open completely despite the 'onslaught'. 

Jyun shook his head, clicking,”And there you have it, ladies. Just imagine it's not there.” 

The models watched in amazement...except Bitch who was just pretty jealous that the 'pregnant woman' was owning where she couldn't. 

Roomi sighed, “You have such pretty eyes, Carrie, they pop so well. What do you think your babies will look like?” 

Carrie smiled some, posing in a new position, “Dunno, haven't really thought about it much. If my track record stays the same, they'll look like their daddy.” 

“Daddy, huh?” Jyun remarked, snapping away, “I guess you two are on speaking terms again?” 

“In a matter of speaking” she sighed. 

Hopefully. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Really, Jyun...?” 

Carrie tapped her fingertips against the counter, the phone pressed to her ear as Kurt wandered down the steps, excited. Finally...they were going to do something together. The woman glanced at him, wearing a black lowcut shirt and huge aviators. Oh yea, the damn paparazzi... 

She sighed and shook her head, “I'm glad that your e-magazine is selling though...just wish it wasn't because I made an appearance and my photo somehow made it to America...” 

Standing, groaning, clutching her stomach with her free hand, she shook her head again, grabbing her purse, “It's fine, babe, I know you didn't mean for that to happen...yes, really. You can buy me ice-cream if you really want to make it up to me.” 

The woman smiled, “It's a date. Love ya', hun.” 

She clicked off and Kurt cocked a brow, asking cautiously, “What was that about?” 

Carrie sighed, walking towards the door, “I was in an Ai magazine ad randomly and it somehow made it to America...and it's a top selling issue.” 

“Oh...well, that's to be expected, right?” 

“Yea, well, when the paparazzi lurking OUTSIDE of Ai take the picture, not so much” she snorted loudly, “I have my agent working on it but I'm sure there's nothing to be done about it.” 

Kurt scowled, “Jeez...” 

She sighed again and he cleared his throat, grabbing her thin hoodie for her, offering her a smile, “Well, I mean, this should be fun, right? Did you see anything you like in the book?” 

She nodded rapidly, seeming excited, “So many shoes! I can't wait!” 

He smiled and they...almost made it to the door. 

“Where do you two think YOU'RE going?” 

Kurt froze and glanced up the steps where Emma was glaring down at them, her arms crossed. Darn, so close...he smiled warmly, “We're going shopping for the babies, baby doll.” 

Her cute nose wrinkled and she glowered, “I don't WANT babies.” 

“Well, they're coming” scowled Kurt. 

Hayato and Barrett came next...and before Kurt knew it, his day alone FINALLY with his wife who he'd only said ten words to in five months had turned into a family trip. Gripping the steering wheel of their car, glaring out the windshield, he grunted. Maybe Carrie HAD been right... 

“Baby's SMELL” Emma scowled, pointing it out. 

“Yea, you DEFINITELY did” countered Hayato. 

“Shut up!” 

Barrett sighed, “Why is this so different from your cousins, Em?” 

“Because they don't LIVE with us” Emma scowled. 

Carrie looked pretty miserable, her chin rested in her hand and her elbow relaxed on the window. “Emma, I know it seems kind of sucky but little siblings are cool...” 

“I thought you said you didn't like Uncle Takeru when he was a baby?” Emma struck back. 

Carrie blanked, “...Well, I mean, he was cute...” 

“Emma, stop it, now” Kurt grunted, glowering back at her. 

“See? You already hate me!” snapped Emma. 

Kurt was incredulous, “I do NOT!!” 

“Emma, you're so immature” Hayato rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up! They have a boy to replace you too!”   
  


“No one's getting replaced!” snapped Kurt, pretty sure vessels were popping in his skull. 

Suddenly Carrie burst into tears and he gaped at her,wide-eyed, “B-baby??”   
  


She sobbed, “Takeru's ALL grown up now and I didn't even appreciate him when he was lit-t-t-l-e! I was a horrible sister!!” 

Kurt just gawked at her, absolutely confused, and nearly slammed his forehead against the steering wheel. 

...YEP, effed up good, Kurt. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“You can't trust anything that can wear something that small!” 

Kurt just leered at his daughter, not sure if he'd EVER been this frustrated with his baby girl...he glanced back at his wife and son, the woman pressing a cute little sweater against him as he cocked a brow at her. 

“Oh! If you were still my baby, I would have gotten this for you!” 

Hayato smirked, “Why don't you buy it for the baby you're GOING to have?” 

She nodded, happily hugging the clothes and Kurt smiled wistfully...yea, he still screwed up. Yea, he was to blame for all this insanity but...he was glad his wife could still smile... 

“Asshole!” 

His eyes widened and yelped when Barrett suddenly jerked him backwards...he gawked as he stared down at the shattered glass of some mysterious liquid at his feet. Looking up, he of course found the photographers vying for a picture of Carrie, being pushed back by security. W-what? 

Carrie waddled over quickly and scowled, “Who did that?!” 

There were some yells in the crowd and Kurt finally came to notice... 

Some of them were carrying signs, angry words written across it like, 'keep it in your pants' or 'you've ruined Hollywood for me' or 'because of your dick I won't get to see CI in Alara!'. 

...WHAT? 

Carrie stared at these signs before sulking and grabbing Kurt's elbow, still himself dumbfounded, leading him towards the checkout, quickly paying for what she'd picked out. Hayato stared back at the crowd, a mixture of angry and too curious for their own good, and snarled. 

“Where do they get off?” 

“Ignore them” Carrie hissed, “They don't know anything and they're just here to make our lives suck. Let's grab a pizza and go home.” 

Kurt silently glanced at her and nodded, all of them piling into the car quietly. After a moment, he thanked Barrett before getting lost in thought... 

Did Carrie...tell them it was his fault? Was she so angry that she just went on a wild rant and let it go that...that he lied and now she wasn't able to do any films? And now they were actually...THREATENING him? 

He had driven back home half-attentive and cursed himself for that. The kids darted from the car and Carrie carried the steaming pizzas, waddling towards the door as he lingered...what...the hell? They'd never...threatened him before... 

“Kurt?” 

He jumped, startled, finding his wife staring at him with a marked frown, still holding the pizzas, “Are you okay?” 

“...Not really” he mumbled. 

Carrie sighed and grasped his wrist, “When I was pregnant with Em, no one knew who I was. I could get away with being pregnant with your baby because my role called for it and because nothing was expected of a newbie...well, _now_ , my roles aren't for pregnant women and now everything is expected of me. I've...I've let my fans down by dropping those roles.” 

He gaped and she quickly forced a smile before looking angry, “But I WILL be damned if they are going to throw stuff, especially QUESTIONABLE liquids, at my husband. It's got nothing to do with them...now...let's go inside, I'm starving.” 

Kurt swallowed, nodding slowly before he caught her elbow, “I'm...I'm sorry about today. Between that and our kids...” 

She sighed, “We can go when they're in school, maybe...” 

“...Sure.” 

Suddenly, he felt queasy, uneasy... 

...He really had caused a disaster. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Vocals...? What about Vanessa?” 

Inaba Carrie frowned, cocking a brow, as she sat on the couch, drinking orange juice, as her only brother looked at her hopefully, sitting across from her on the recliner. 

Izumi Takeru, his hair strangely 'normal' in brunette as he clasped his hands pleadingly, “She's busy with creepy dude's new single. I need a chick in the studio fast.” 

She looked hesitant, playing with a strand of hair as she rubbed her belly, “Isn't there weird press going around though...?” 

Takeru actually gagged, “Yea, that I'M the father of your children...maybe we should give up that secret, I'm sick of seeing damn sex scandals between you and me, holy crap.” 

Carrie blehed and nodded in agreement before shrugging, “I suppose. I don't have anything better to do. It's funny that I'm doing all these odd jobs that put me in the media eye but it's not for acting, which I'd PREFER to be doing.” 

He sighed, reclining, “FIVE kids. You know you've beaten Uncle Koji and one more, you'd be tied with grandma and grandpa?” 

She stuck out her tongue, “Hell to the no! And with my luck, I'd be like them and turn out two twins in a row exactly like them and beat THEM out too!” 

Takeru snickered, “Seriously. What are you going to name them?” 

Carrie blinked, actually a little shocked. 

...What were they going to name the babies? She'd accomplished all the names she ever wanted so these two...groaning, she buried her face in her hands. Takeru cocked a brow as he took a sip of juice himself, “Wow, you really haven't thought about it? I thought that was the fun part.” 

“I know” she whined, “But they're SO unexpected and I knew both of my babies names when I had them were going to be 'Hayato' and 'Emma'. This is like a...freebie.” 

Takeru stroked his chin, “Maybe after our parents...?” 

“Be a little weird...maybe middle names.” 

He opened his mouth but paused when Kurt suddenly rushed in, slamming the door behind him. Carrie frowned and he looked utterly...pissed. Uh oh. 

Standing, she started to waddle before pausing and kissing Takeru's cheek, “Tell me when studio time is, baby, and I'll be there.” 

“Ah, you're a life saver” he sighed, relieved, “Uh, I'll text you. Now to take my jet and escape...” 

She smirked some as he wandered out the back door through the secret passage...the kids were having to take that home, grudgingly, since the paparazzi lived outside her house. 

And that was most likely why Kurt was disgruntled. Wobbling upstairs, she frowned as she found him in the bathroom, taking off his clothes... 

She gasped, stunned, at the red angry mark on his back, as he stripped down completely, turning the water on. “Wh-what's that? What happened?” 

“Your fans again” he said in that curt tone she hated. 

Carrie scowled as he wandered into the shower, closing the door, “WHAT did they DO?” 

“From what I can tell from both the pain, texture, and smell, they threw that corrosive stuff from car batteries at me.” 

...WHAT? 

Gaping in disbelief, the blonde knelt and gingerly picked up the shirt he'd been wearing and felt her heart skip. A hole had been burned through... 

She bit her lip and quickly grabbed some medicines and salves from the closet. Kurt came out, a towel loosely wrapped around his hips, still dripping wet, looking completely furious. Carrie knew she should leave him alone when he was like that, but... 

“W-we should put something on, so it doesn't burn” she insisted quickly. 

“I'm fine!” he snapped, as she expected. 

Carrie glowered and dropped the tube of ointment, shaking her head, “Whatever, Kurt.” 

“Whatever? I just got battery acid thrown at me and that's all you have to say?” he growled. 

She threw her hands up, “What more can I say, Kurt? They're crazy, I'm going to have to call the cops, and ask what the f—k the bodyguards are doing!” 

He muttered something and her eyes narrowed, “What was that?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Don't lie to me. If you have something to say, say it!” 

Kurt towel dried his hair as he faced away from her, “...Quit.” 

Her brows drooped, a little confused, “Quit what?” 

He scowled, grabbing his boxers, “...Hollywood.” 

For a moment, she was still puzzled. Then it hit her like a brick wall. 

“...You want me to quit being an actress” she said calmly. 

Kurt snapped his jeans in place and gazed at her, “Carrie, we have people living outside of our house, trying to get a picture of you pregnant. These same people are making our lives a LIVING hell and throwing acid at me! And-and before this, you were always away, you're never here...j-just think for a second of _us_. This craziness, it-it has to end....please...?” 

Carrie took a quick step back, her eyes shifting. Folding her lips, licking them, she laughed slowly, “I...I could have sworn that...that you were the one that embraced and practically _got_ me into this career. Now you want to take it away from me?” 

“I'm-I'm not...saying that” he said carefully, pulling on his shirt, “I...I just think you need to...to let this go, it's....it's not good. Not good for you, me, the kids... _us_. Aren't...aren't you done with it?” 

She wasn't sure if she was surprised or not but...but she didn't want to hear it. Wrapping her arms around her belly, she felt tears fill her eyes, “I...I love my job, Kurt.” 

“And what about US? They're harassing our daughter, don't you love our daughter? Our sons, do you love them? ME? They're out for blood with me! ...Don't you love me?” he mumbled, “You...you can do ANYTHING else but...but this isn't...working anymore.” 

Sitting on the bed, she swallowed this and buried her face in her hands before lifting it, walking from the room, “...If that's what you want, Kurt. It's always about what you want.” 

He caught her elbow, getting annoyed, “WHY can't you want it too?!” 

“Because it's my dream!” she snapped away, “Because...it's...it's my dream and...and you want me to give it away. After all these years of motivating me, you're...you're ready to just make me give it up...my...my dream.” 

Kurt stared at her before muttering, “...Forget it, Car. You...you do what you want.” 

He walked out and she heard him escape to their basement. Carrie stared after him and slowly picked up her phone, pressing a button for speed dial and watching the image of Vinny, her head guard, pop up. 

“Hey lady, been a while” he greeted. 

She smiled, “Hey Vinny, how are you?” 

“Could be better, not much to do...” 

Carrie swallowed and nodded, “Um, Vinny...if the guards I hired here aren't doing their job...I know I should probably fire them, but--” 

“They aren't protecting you??” 

“Oh, they're protecting ME but the 'razzi are throwing stuff at Kurt and bugging my kids and...and Kurt wants me to quit now. You know, acting.” 

Vinny looked shocked, “Are you?” 

“...Maybe.” 

Vinny now was mortified, “Carrie, I will move to Japan to protect your family 24/7 if I have ta', don't you dare quit! This is your thing.” 

“...I know” she reclined, “...I know...” 

...She was being selfish. And she knew it but...but if Kurt was the one that made her step up and do this why was he asking her to step down now...? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Carrie rested her hand on her belly, feeling awful and gross and just wanting this to be over. The kids looked tired as they ate their soup and Kurt looked...well, emotionless. 

...This sucked. 

“Kids” Carrie murmured, breaking the silence and glancing at Kurt, “Your father and I were discussing something and...I wanted to know what you think. He thinks it'd be a good idea for all of our sakes, especially yours, that I quit acting...” 

“It's about time” scowled Emma. 

“What?” Hayato scowled back at her, “What do you mean 'it's about time'? Why should mom quit her job?” 

“Because we have freaks following our every move and trying to kill our dad” Emma responded dryly. 

Carrie looked a little exasperated but nodded at that. Hayato didn't seem so sure. “Maybe, but it's still not fair to mom. How would you like it if just because of someone else's actions you had to stop doing something you love?” 

“But we're suffering too!” Emma protested, “It's getting extended to us too! I'm sure mom expected and is used to this but we're not!” 

Carrie sighed a little, seeing that she wasn't going to win this...however, Barrett cleared his throat, “This...comes from an American who knows...but you...still don't probably care.” 

“Of course you can give your opinion, honey” Carrie insisted slowly. 

Barrett slowly nodded, “Um, I mean, Emma's right, we aren't used to this. But...as I said, I'm from America and can tell you guys that we have hundreds if not thousands of television shows devoted to celebrity gossip. Those people out there get paid to figure out what we're doing at every second of the day. And that's...just the way it goes.” 

“Exactly why she SHOULD quit!” scowled Emma. 

“No, you don't understand me” Barrett, sighed, exasperated, before looking thoughtful, “Or maybe I'm not being clear...your mom...you, you're Carrie Inaba. You have become a staple in national culture, people know who you are. I'm shocked it took this long for them to find us, honestly. But the fact of the matter is...” 

He paused and Hayato frowned, “...Even if mom DID quit...” 

“...She's Carrie Inaba” Emma mumbled. 

Carrie must have had a blonde moment because she was confused. Uh, duh? But Barrett nodded sagely, “A gossip magazine will find a child star who's been out of the industry for their whole adult life and do exactly what they're doing to us...except on a much smaller and shorter scale. However, that they'd do it to someone who had one movie and fell from the limelight for twenty years...” 

...She was Carrie Inaba. 

For a torturous moment, she felt nauseous. For a second, she realized that somehow she...she didn't belong to herself anymore. Hell, if she WANTED to quit, they'd follow her just as hard as now, if not harder. Everything she did, even quitting, wasn't...wasn't going to get her away. She might be...stalked forever. 

...Woah. 

“Well, they can't follow her FOREVER” Emma glowered, “There'd be new actresses and actors they'd need to follow!” 

Hayato nodded slightly at that, glancing at their mother before scowling at their father, “Well, I don't know why YOU'D suggest something that that, dad, they're already out to get you for her not being able to do a few MOVIES. Imagine mama saying she quits forever, they'd assassinate you.” 

Kurt sulked and Carrie quickly smiled though she didn't feel it, rubbing her tummy as the babies took turns kicking, “I...I want to do what's best for you guys. I just...need you guys to tell me.” 

Emma grumbled, “Then let it go.” 

“...It'd be _nice_ if you weren't gone for weeks and weeks, mama...” Hayato allowed, swallowing. 

Barrett blushed and shrugged, “I...I don't know, I couldn't make that decision for another.” 

“Kids” Kurt finally spoke, “Can you go to your rooms for a second?” 

Hayato's navy eyes narrowed but Carrie waved, standing, “...Let's go for a walk.” 

“How?” Kurt muttered. 

She leered at him and walked out the front door. Whether he wanted to go or not, she didn't care, she either needed some alone time or they needed to speak, apparently. 

Kurt decided on the latter as he appeared behind her, walking through the path in silence, making the clearing into the mountainous area that still hadn't been developed into housing. She rather hoped it never would be... 

Stopping and whining, the babies kicking madly, she gasped as Kurt suddenly hugged her waist, rubbing the swelling flesh faintly as he buried his nose in her hair, “Were we...happier before?” 

“...Are we not happy now?” she countered. 

“I don't mean it like that...I always feel guilty for things...if it's not because I impregnated you, it's because I impregnated you and you couldn't go to school...and...you're right, I...I got you back into school and I watched you do what you said you would...you were...right, all that time ago. You said you'd make it back and...you did. And now, I feel selfish because I can't really put up with it as much anymore. I...” 

Carrie felt weak and tired. This felt so wrong, she noted. Like something that would make her miserable down the road. But...but her kids and Kurt and...everyone was right. She...she shouldn't do this anymore. 

Her heart ached and she swallowed the burning coal in her throat as she clenched her eyes shut, nodding, “I'll...I'll call my...my publicist in the morning. I'll...I'll probably have to go away for a few days to speak to some people...and...and um, you should get some at home work so when I do announce it, you'll be safe...o-okay?” 

He kissed the back of her head, nodding, hugging her a little bit tighter, “I know it hurts right now but...you'll see. We'll be happier.” 

...Would 'they'? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Golly gee.” 

Inaba Carrie rubbed the bridge of her nose as she sat in the studio with Takeru, doing the last few edits of the track. Takeru was looking out the window, “I mean...my God, it's going to be a riot out there.” 

“Ugh, Take, let's finish this so I can go home” she muttered, standing. 

Her little brother sighed and took her hand, seating her on the sill, “Is this really want my big sister wants? Really? All that work, that time, that effort, that joy and...and you're giving it up? Those people out there are probably mortified you're giving up a lifetime of your potential. You're--” 

“Carrie Inaba, I know” Carrie mumbled, “But it's done, it's over with, I bought out of my contracts, sold my houses, paid off my agents, left Vinny with a hefty bonus, and...I'm clear and through. It's over and there's nothing left.” 

“I don't like how defeated you sound”his matching icy blue eyes narrowed. 

She sighed miserably and he rested his head in her lap slightly, "Remember how you said you'd help me no matter what...? That you'd support me? Well...you know it goes both ways, right?" 

Carrie felt her heart ache, her eyes stinging as she nodded rapidly. "Oh-okay..." 

He kissed her forehead before sighing, wandering back over to the devices and smiling some, "Let's lay this track down one more time and we can go home." 

She nodded and waddled over to sit with him...the babies were kicking and she felt her body ache...grimacing, her vision blurring, and she grimaced as she felt it happen... 

"Damn it, Take...we're going to have to delay this" she mumbled, closing her eyes. 

Her little brother frowned at her, "What's wrong...? Not feeling it?" 

"Nope, babies. Coming now" she said rather simply. 

Takeru stared at her for a moment, "...What?" 

...She guessed she had would have one piece of Hollywood with her always. 

...Her babies. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Kurt tapped his foot angrily as he stared at the phone...this...was why. Why the hell was she over in Hollywood, not at _home,_ having his children? Furious as he sat in the plane, all the kids in the jet with him, he glared out the window. 

Emma looked angry as well, "I can't believe you guys! Who wanted a baby?" 

Hayato glowered at her, "Shut up, Emma! Am I the only that's weirded out that mom's having the babies a month early?" 

Kurt's head lulled back, groaning, "The babies were healthy last check-up so I'm not...too concerned about that." 

He really didn't know how this could feel any more disjointed. He'd miss the birth of his child AGAIN. Again! Ugh. Pouting, he scowled as Hayato's cell phone rang. Hayato eyes narrowed and he picked it up. 

"Hello...?" 

His expression relaxed, "Hi mama...you okay?" 

Kurt glared. Oh, and she wouldn't call HIM? Hayato sighed, "Yea, dad has his...but his phone sucks." 

He stuck out his tongue and reached out, snatching the device from him and turning the projection on. Carrie's hair was matted and she looked completely exhausted...but, surprising to him, content, "Hey." 

"Hey..." he murmured before smiling slightly, trying to squash his irritation, "How...how was it? We're about eight hours away but..." 

Carrie's smile widened, "It was horrible. But they're SO cute!" 

Kurt's smiled grew a little more, "What do they look like?" 

"You'll see" she sighed, closing her eyes, "I only called to tell you that one, they're American citizens and two...I know what I want to name them and I just want your blessing." 

"American citizens?" echoed Hayato, cocking a brow, "Because they were born in America?" 

"That means they have to stay there, right?" Emma asked hopefully. 

Carrie smirked, never opening her eyes though her brow cocked, "Uh, no, they'll be coming back to Japan with us, Em, it just means they don't have to go through green cards and whatever else if they wanted to relocate here for any reason in the future..." 

Emma looked cross again and Kurt sighed, wondering if the girl would ever accept this but... "What's the names you had in mind, Carrie...? Honestly, things have been so crazy I didn't think about that whatsoever..." 

"Well-l-l-l, for the girl, you know, I kinda-kinda wanted her to have a name similar to mine" she drawled. 

Kurt cocked a brow, "Oh...? So...Carrie? Cariece?" 

"Claire." 

Hayato blinked slowly, "Inaba Claire..." 

Kurt tilted his head, "That's pretty...you usually give middle names, right?" 

"Uh huh! Take suggested our parents so Claire Jillian Inaba...Jill just didn't flow quite as well." 

Kurt smiled, "It's beautiful. What about the boy...?" 

"I love Pirates of the Caribbean" she said randomly 

"...Um?" 

"So I want his name to be Jack. Jack Cliff Inaba...unfortunately, I can't jazz that up much, I don't want my son's middle name to be Clifford or Clifton or something random." 

"Jack and Claire..." Kurt echoed softly. 

...It still felt weird that they were discussing their children's names over the phone while he was on a plane trying to reach them... 

...But after this, Carrie would come home and they both would raise their babies equally. There'd be no Carrie raising Hayato or him raising Emma. No, they'd both be there for their twins and...and maybe Carrie had to give up what she loved for that but it'd be wonderful in the long run. 

That's what he'd thought, anyway. 

"Oh wow, they're as blond as you are, mom." 

Carrie stuck out her tongue at her oldest son as the boy sat wearily in the chair on the other side of her, Barrett behind him, regarding the small beings, almost mystified. She was holding her two new children...and she felt awful. 

Takeru had been given the surprise duty of helping her through labor. He'd been as useless and horrified as ever. He was almost crying as much as she was as she struggled to get these two out of the hatch...but leave it to him with his flip-floppy emotions to be overly delighted when he held Jack. Now he apparently wanted a baby...which to Carrie just seemed like disaster but more power to him... 

But both babies lied in either of her arms, gazing around the room sleepily at all the people. She cooed as Jack yawned, always a TINY bit partial to her boys. "Is my sweetie sweepy?" 

He was gorgeous...both of them were, really. And ironically, they were Hollywood's golden dream: 

Blonde, blue-eyed twins. And...she was, ironically, happy. 

She'd been so stressed, so worried about her career and everything else, that she'd forgotten about what it all would yield: Jack and Claire, her wonder twins. Staring down at them, looking up to her husband who was staring at them from across the room, she smiled faintly. Maybe this whole thing, even if it cost her the career she'd always wanted, would be okay. It was probably for the best and what her family wanted. And after all, what good would she be without her family...? 

Kurt finally slowly walked over and sat beside her, taking Claire and smiling broadly, "They're both...beautiful." 

"Mm" Carrie agreed, lovingly kissing Jack's forehead, "They really are.." 

Kurt smirked up at Emma who looked disgruntled. "I don't see what's so great about them!" 

"Oh jeez, come here, cranky pants" Carrie rolled her eyes. 

"No!" 

Carrie sent her a look that the girl sent back but knew better than to press the woman too long...stomping over, she glared at the boy and Carrie smiled a little, "When I hold Jack here, I remember what it was like to hold your brother for the first time. And when I hold Claire, I think of what it was like to hold you for the first time too. And then I think how blessed I am to have two beautiful daughters and three amazing sons. That's what all of you are to me and never for a second were Jack or Claire going to replace you or make your father or I love you any less." 

Emma scowled and Kurt smiled softly at her, pulling her towards him and kissing her temple, "That's right. You'll always be my baby doll, no matter what." 

The girl frowned before sighing, staring at Claire dubiously, "...I guess she's a little cute." 

Kurt smiled at that and Carrie handed Jack off to a stunned Barrett, "O-oh no, I-I couldn't..." 

"Hey, you're on baby duty with the rest of us, mister, might as well get used to it now" Carrie informed seriously. 

Barrett groaned and stared down at the baby before smiling, a little perplexed, "...They really are so tiny." 

Emma 'hmph'd', actually holding Claire, "You and Ally better not have a baby!" 

Barrett sulked at her, "I broke up with Ally, you." 

Emma's face brightened and Carrie smirked. That probably made her day and this whole baby business feel a little better. 

"So this is it" Kurt smiled, "We'll have more of a family life now." 

She looked up at him and smiled just for his sake. Takeru's words, Vinny's words, her fans and critics outcries on every possible media force told her she was making a mistake. Her gut and heart were telling her she was too...but when she looked at Kurt's happy face, she just couldn't bear to tell him otherwise. 

"...Yea." 

...Might as well leave out all the rest. 


	28. How Many People Change, Part I

**How Many People Change,** Part I 

**Characters:**

Carrie (Cliff (HM64, BTN, DS CUTE, etc) x Jill's (Blonde farmer character) daughter) 

Kurt (Save the Homeland, Hero of Leaf Valley, Magical Melody) 

**Genre:**

Romance 

Drama 

Angst 

Author's Note: You're all going to shoot me...Sorry... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“I want you...to want me.” 

Inaba Carrie hummed, happily dancing around to her iPod as she started vacuuming the living room, deciding to clean while her babies napped. “ _I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. I'm begging you to beg me.”_

_“Shine up the ol' brown shoes, put on a brand new shirt, get home early from work if you say that you love me. Didn't I didn't I didn't I see you cry? Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying~”_

Putting up the vacuum once her task was done, she walked into the kitchen and started making snacks for Hayato, Emma, and Barrett. That trio came home so famished... 

She looked up from the ricemaker when a knock came at the front door...brows creasing, not sure who it could be at this time, she made the small trek towards the entry. 

“Hey Care Bear.” 

“Oh my God, Mu!” 

Hugging his neck, she smiled broadly as she kissed his cheek, “I didn't know you were getting back today. Did you get everything moved in?” 

Saioji Mura was her best friend from high school...or, well, her projected husband in high school. He was still gorgeous as before, with the long black hair matched with bewitching blue eyes. He had been the responsible one, the one that told her when she mindlessly pursued him that she would find her true love. And well, he'd been right. 

Except apparently he hadn't been a true believer of his words himself, admitting to her on her wedding day to her husband that he was and had always been in love with her. He just thought to wait...it was funny to think how different things would have been. But after that day, he moved to the city and she hadn't seen him for quite a while. His parents owned an old Japanese inn but now had retired and just gave it to him to live in so he finally decided to come back... 

He smiled, allowing her to drag him in, “Yea, I'm just wandering while the workers are doing some minor remodeling. Thought I'd come see you and I guess the new additions...?” 

Carrie smiled and led him to the two small cradles on the floor, built by Woody, Kurt's grandfather. Kneeling, she cooed as Jack fussed a bit, gently rocking him back and forth. Mura gazed down at them and chuckled. “They're definitely yours...” 

“They still have time to change” she grinned, stroking Claire's hair, “Em was blondish when she was born...” 

“Well, I hope they don't. Both of your kids look a bit too much like the ball and chain...” Mura said absently. 

She stuck out her tongue, standing, “My kids are beautiful, as is my Kurt.” 

“Oh, I can agree...with the former.” 

Carrie smirked, elbowing him, “Jerk. Here, lemme make some tea.” 

He followed her into the kitchen and he sat at the table, looking around. “So what have you been up to since you retired, Care Bear? I know you, you weren't much for sitting on your hands.” 

She poured some hot water from the faucet into the tea pot, making sure the rice was cooking properly as she went through the collection of teas she had. “True, but, well...surprisingly, I'm really enjoying it, you know? I wasn't here for so much with the kids growing up and now I have all the time in the world to spend with them. I get to see all of Hayato and Barrett's games and go to all Emma's little art exhibits. Plus I'm home with my two wittle angels...it's...calm. I'm sure I'll want to do something down the line like working but for now, I realized I do miss this.” 

Mura smiled, folding his hands, “I'm glad. I was worried when I heard you left acting.” 

It'd been a group consensus that she leave her celebrity status behind. Her children were sick of her being away so much and everyone was sick of the damn paparazzi. It'd been mainly Kurt's idea then and she had been so upset when he asked her to. After all, he helped her build that dream, hadn't he? He'd dedicated and sacrificed so much for her to get to that point after so many prior screw ups. If it weren't for him, it never would have happened. But then, maybe it was only right for him to tear down what he helped build up. He said he'd gotten sick of it... 

“I suppose your husband's at work...how is he handling the change?” Mura asked. 

Carrie brewed the leaves into a kettle, gazing at the ceiling, “I dunno, he's been a little quiet lately. I ask him what's wrong but he never wants to give me a straight answer. I imagine he's happy though, this is what he wanted.” 

Mura nodded somewhat, staring as she poured the tea into a cup for him, dropping a cube of sugar in. Glancing at her for a moment, he smiled once more, stirring the steaming liquid with the spoon. “I hope he knows how freakin' lucky he is. I wouldn't be so willing to quit, especially something I enjoy. And God, imagining someone asking me to sacrifice my job after all the side roads I took to get to my career...” 

Carrie grinned, “Well, you'll meet a girl one day that would make the sacrifice worth it. Hopefully she wouldn't make that ultimatum though.” 

Mura scoffed, probably about him meeting someone. When Carrie had her fall during college, getting addicted to hard drugs and disappearing for almost over a year, Mura apparently grew depressed one night and drunk slept with some girl. She ended up being some rich snob and also ended up pregnant with Mura's quadruplet daughters. He tried with her, he always said, he tried to bend to her whims for his daughters but he finally couldn't take it anymore and left. The bitch then proceeded to stick it to him in every way possible to keep him from seeing his children. Finally a while back she did the ultimate 'screw off' and took custody and his kids to Sweden and refused to let him see them. Yea, definitely didn't make the idea of meeting someone else all that comforting... 

“You will” she assured, nonetheless. 

“You're the only woman I'd ever want” he said rather quietly, drinking his tea as he stared off into nothingness. 

Carrie's eyes narrowed as she pouted at him, “Don't be like that, dude. I'm married too!” 

“I'd never violate that bond” Mura laughed warmly, “And I understand. I'll always understand it was my stupid mistake for thinking I could come in and claim you when I found it convenient. Believe it or not, I'm nothing but happy for you and Kurt and having your beautiful family. Doesn't mean I won't eternally be hella jealous.” 

Carrie could only sigh at first but began to ponder... “Kurt's seemed super bored lately with like...everything. If we were screwing, what would you like?” 

“Really, Carrie?” 

It was really disconcerting though. Kurt and her used to have fantastic sex. They had four kids to show for it, after all. But as of late, Kurt didn't seem even the slightest bit interested in it...most of the time he seemed to be doing it just to appease _her_. She wasn't sure what to make of THAT...was she losing her touch? 

She had no idea. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

When he was a messed up teenager, there was a song he used to listen to quite a bit: 

Everyday is Exactly the Same. 

Inaba Kurt helped his older brother Joe push up the frame of the current house they were working on, some of the other workers putting in the nails and screws. He drearily wiped his brow of a thin sheen of sweat, listening to the guys bellow back and forth between each other about something. Shaking his head, not making out the words and frankly not caring, he sat down on an upside empty tub of what was once filled with mud and looked around. 

...When had he gotten bored with life? 

It was hard to fathom that after all the damn roller coasters and up and down battles he took to get to this position that now he was over it. No, he didn't dislike anything about what was happening, he just had become...ambivalent to it. Mostly because...it was always the same. He loved his kids, absolutely and completely, but...there'd become something almost menial in being a father nowadays. He couldn't grasp why. He had two beautiful babies and three awesome kids, how could it get menial? 

...And his wife. 

He asked, didn't he? He asked her to give up her job and dream to be home all the time. At first, he was elated that she did. He got to see her EVERY day. None of that going a whole month without seeing her nonsense. Carrie was never that far away. 

...He wondered if he'd actually wanted that. 

Carrie was always there. She went out, of course, but it was never like there was any mystery if she was going to be home. And she'd taken over all the things he'd been in charge of so now all he had to come home to do was relax...which was nice for a little while. Now though...he avoided going home. His wife told him about the babies or something, but they never really talked about anything different. She would hug and kiss him like she usually does, amongst other things... 

But it was all the same...he was...sick of it. 

Kurt gazed up, feeling an empty knot in his stomach. Did he not love Carrie anymore? After everything they'd been through...? He...had so much trouble believing that. 

“Oi bro, let's wrap it up and get home to the misses'!” 

He yelped as Joe hit his shoulder, the man cheerful and elated to get home to his wife, Carrie's cousin, Hotaru and their two children...standing, watching all the men and workers kind of become gleeful that they could return to the comforts of their abodes, he wished he could still feel the same. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Is that nummy, baby?” 

Carrie stirred the minced pears for her twins, both of them hungry after their minor naps. Her oldest son and always her baby, Hayato, sat beside her, feeding Claire. He was always helpful to her, as was Barrett. She let him off the hook since he had a 'murder practice' and now had to stay awake long enough to study. Really it seemed Hayato was in the same boat, yawning every few moments between spooning food to his baby sister. She would have wanted him to go dedicate what little energy he had to something he wanted to do but... 

She glanced over her shoulder at the basement where her husband had escaped to, wondering. What was his problem lately? 

Carrie glanced to Hayato as his mouth stretched largely, yawning with vigor, shaking his head once the action was complete and scratching the side of his face. “Is something wrong with dad? Like, don't get me wrong, I'm totally cool with helping you and all and I can understand if he's tired but...” 

“I'm not sure” Carrie admitted softly, smiling as Jack opened his mouth expectantly, “You can go to sleep, honey, they'll just have to take turns.” 

Hayato rapidly shook his head and continued to feed Claire. Once upon a time, it'd just been her and Hayato. No Kurt, no Emma, no Barrett, no twins, just her and him. She didn't measure the times against each other but those were wonderful moments too, just her and her little boy. Hayato would always be special to her in a way that might not be fair to the others exactly but she'd have been dead without him. 

Feeling extra bad about having him sit here helping with his baby siblings when he was clearly dog tired, she reached out and ruffled his brunette hair and kissed his temple before shoving him off towards the steps. 'Mama's got this, you'. Yea, she had this. She took care of him almost single-handedly while working a full time job and supporting them. Of course she had her parents then but she could do this alone... 

...Except why was she doing this alone? 

Kurt was tired. He probably had gone and passed out in his man cave. He did that a lot lately, not often making it upstairs to bed. He'd been up since early this morning, building... 

She didn't want to be selfish. Right now all she was doing was sitting around the house taking care of five kids. Okay, yea, truth of the matter was that wasn't nothing either. The babies frankly didn't care how ungodly an hour five in the morning was, they just knew they wanted a snack or a diaper change right then. She couldn't go back to sleep if they weren't and most of the time they wouldn't. Usually by that time she had to start the breakfast anyway and see to lunches. After shuffling the kids off, what was left? There was no napping when they did, who knew when they'd wake up? So...she cleaned. Having five people in the house, things did tend to get a little messy. And God, food with TWO teenage boys and a husband? She had to grocery shop practically everyday. 

Carrie knew that that wasn't quite like putting up a house but it certainly was maintaining one...she got tired too sometimes. 

Jack and Claire finally were satisfied and she got them changed into their little baby pajamas, snuggling them to sleep with some resistance, and settled them into their cribs. Remembering to place the monitors, she wandered towards the bedroom and managed to take a short shower, washing off all the baby drool and food before collapsing in bed and falling asleep. 

...When the babies' cries woke her up again a matter of hours later, she dutifully got up with them, ignoring that gnawing feeling of waking alone. Kurt had already left. 

Was she...doing something wrong? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“I can trust you, right, Kurt?” 

Kurt looked up, startled, when Woody appeared, his arms crossed. Kurt smiled quickly at his grandfather, having admittedly zoned out during a majority of the man's talk. “Of course!” 

Woody raised a gray brow as Joe appeared next, eating a gigantic sandwich, “Aw, gramps, we haven't needed any extra help in the office in ages and when we did you ignored us!” 

...Extra help? Woody gave Joe a look, “Well, she's just in need of a quick job for a little while so don't you two go get lazy on me because you have some extra hands.” 

“...Why does this require me to be responsible?” Kurt had to question, now even more confused. 

“You're gonna show her the ropes! Boy, you weren't listening, I can't trust you at all!” Woody huffed, getting cranky. 

Quickly waving his hands, Kurt smiled, “Training her, no problem. Can do. Cat's in the bag. Uh, where is she?” 

Woody led them into the office and Kurt rolled his eyes around. Ugh, great, he had to teach a noob office stuff...? Why was his life giving him all this...? He should be figuring out what his problem was...Carrie had come into the room, clearly exhausted, and fell asleep effortlessly. Part of him felt terrible, he really had just feigned weariness himself to go hide in the bedroom away from it all....another part just wasn't...caring. Was this a test, this...mundaneness? 

“Kurt, Joe, I'd like you to meet Victoria Demner. She'll just be here for a few months but needs a little base income. She's a grand-daughter of an old friend of mine so I want you to be nice to her” Woody introduced. 

Kurt quickly smiled and finally looked to the woman, setting these thoughts aside for the moment. 

...Way aside. 

His lips parted softly, the woman smiling and shaking his hand, “Hello. You have handsome grandsons, Woody-san.” 

“They're both dumb as bricks but they do the job” Woody grunted, smacking Kurt's shoulder, shocking him a little out of his daze. 

She was...gorgeous. Lush strawberry blonde hair, big blue eyes, that shaped body... Kurt swallowed, smiling dumbly, realizing he hadn't looked at a woman like that in...a long time. “I-it's nice to meet you, Demner-san.” 

“Oh no, call me Victoria” she gushed, blinking her long eyelashes, “Kurt, correct? Treat me kindly.” 

Kurt smiled, feeling pretty awkward with what was going through his head. He yelped when Joe suddenly grasped his shoulder. He was smiling too but it was a weird expression, almost forced. “Well, Victoria, why don't you take a seat at the desk? Kurt will come help you in a sec after we square some things away.” 

She nodded, smiling towards him flirtatiously again before skipping off. Woody cocked a brow but waved a hand, “I'm going to go do some checks on the new building. Ya'll get to work soon.” 

Joe nodded before dragging Kurt to a corner, glaring, “Dude, tell her you're married.” 

“What?” 

“She's-she's making eyes at you!” Joe hissed, glancing back at the girl in question and returning his hot scowl to him, “YOU'RE drooling all over her too! Did you forget you're hitched?” 

Kurt scoffed, shoving him, “I was not _drooling_. Now, chill. Go get to work, everything will be fine here, sheesh.” 

Joe seemed uncertain...but after a while did leave and Kurt went about his task, showing her. Truly he thought Joe was imagining her being flirty but she did seem to be putting a lot of extra effort into bending over in front of him and smiling and...yea. He cleared his throat, glancing at the clock after they'd spent a hours working. “Uh, we'll wrap it up in an hour or two, I probably should get home to my wife and kids...” 

There. Joe would be happy, he put it out there that he was called for. Not that that...really mattered, right? But he swallowed when Victoria just smiled and continued to quite apparently attempt to seduce him. By the end of the day she'd even poignantly remarked that she used to have that poster of his abs he had taken when Carrie was acting and he'd spent the week with her in New York. She purred that she thought that the woman was very lucky, that anyone would be a little jealous... 

...She didn't care that he was married. 

He swallowed as he walked her home in a daze, parting with her saying lustfully, 'See you tomorrow'. What was going on? He...he was married. Why was she so...attractive to him? All that aside, she didn't give a damn he had five kids and a wife? It...it was trouble. 

...And he...wasn't really sure he cared either. Was this...a test? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“You know, if you two weren't cousins, I swear I'd be jealous.” 

Yagami Jyun looked up at his wife, Roomi, with a smirk, Carrie asleep in his arms as they were stretched out on the couch in his home by the river. Her parents were watching the kids for a few hours and she'd come over, saying she wanted to talk but as soon as she sat down, she collapsed. “She's exhausted.” 

“I bet! Five kids” Roomi shook her head. “I have two and I want to sleep for days.” 

“I'm almost offended, I don't help?” he pouted. 

Roomi kissed his forehead, shaking her head, stroking a stray strand of lavender hair behind her ear, “You've always been absurdly helpful. I dunno what I'd do without you.” 

Jyun sighed, pinking a little as he tugged her to give her a little peck on the lips. “Well, they are _our_ kids. And it's my pleasure to be there for any of you...except...I dunno if that's what Kurt is doing nowadays.” 

Roomi frowned, sitting on the recliner, “What do you mean?” 

“I dunno, he just seems...vacant lately. Like, not around, not doing anything with the kids...just...not being the usual _Kurt_. I think something's up.” 

“Well, it's a huge change, sweetie, Carrie had a hectic schedule and now that she's at home taking care of everything he used to, maybe he's not sure where he fits anymore.” 

Jyun scratched his head, frowning, “I...suppose. Just Carrie's worn out so...he needs to find his place soon. It's not fair to her, he asked for this...” 

Roomi nodded softly, gazing at the clearly overworked blond. Kurt usually worshiped the ground she walked on and loved her for everything. Carrie was a lot like her in a way, they were personalities that took a lot to deal with. But...could that be changing? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  


He did it. 

The first week, his defenses were already weak but they held. No bra, no problem. More cleavage showing than if she'd been wearing a bathing suit, woop-de-doo. 

The second week, the assault continued. Touching his shoulder, running her fingers down his neck, whispering instead of talking to him. By the end, he was starting to...touch her back. 

Third week, she'd lean in on him, nipping his ear, kissing his neck, rubbing his thigh... by the time he realized he had her pinned underneath him, undressing them both, Kurt hadn't realized that his defenses had been completely shattered. 

...He'd felt empty inside for the longest time now, had he? Probably since the twins...it wasn't like he'd expected. He realized he'd never truly raised kids _together_ with Carrie. Sure they raised Hayato together but, well, she still had done so longer. Then Emma, he raised her mostly in Carrie's absence. Barrett too. 

But together? It...it was weird? They just...didn't have a balance and he felt like the whole thing seemed...unnecessary? So that could be the emptiness, he supposed. 

Then the moment him and Victoria had sex, he felt a little alive again. 

She was no Carrie. Carrie could blow his mind like it was her hobby and leave him more satisfied than he fathomed was possible. Victoria was perhaps a little self-centered but that didn't mean he wasn't getting pleasure, just not on that level. 

Victoria...also wasn't nearly as pretty as Carrie either. Sure, near blonde, blue eyes, but Carrie...Carrie was gorgeous. Pregnant, bloated, swelling, she was still beyond beautiful. Victoria was a pretty girl but... 

So...if he was more impressed by Carrie sexually and thought she was the prettiest woman in the world, why was he having sex with her pale comparison...? What scared him most was that he was...feeling something again. 

Swallowing as he stood from his desk, Victoria still lying on her back on it's flat surface, on week four of his affair, he slowly started to dress. This...this was just a fling. He'd get back on track, he told himself, quickly turning the picture of his kids around so they wouldn't stare at him right now. Yea, just...just a quick diversion. 

He frowned as there was a knock at the door before just opening without him saying 'come in'. Oh sheesh... 

Joe was holding a manila folder, his mouth open, saying, “Hey man, we just got r--” 

Kurt grimaced as his brother stared at the scene before him, his shirt half off and Victoria partially undressed. It...it was just a phase! Victoria sat up, pouting, buttoning her shirt. “Oh, you shouldn't barge in like that...” 

Wincing as Joe's dark blue eyes narrowed, Kurt cleared his throat, “U-uh, Victoria, maybe you should go get some of that stock order done.” 

She sulked more, becoming undeniably more lazy with her work since she started banging the boss, he supposed. But she walked out, sauntering past Joe whose eyes never left him. As soon as she passed the threshold, his brother slammed the door shut. “Have you lost your f—king mind?” 

“Joe--” 

“Who the HELL are you? My little brother would NEVER do that!!” Joe snapped, marching over and grabbing him by the front of his vest. 

Kurt grunted, pushing Joe's arms away, “It's NOTHING, Joe, just a little...rendezvous, I guess?” 

Joe gawked at him incredulously, “Can you hear yourself speak right now? Did you hear the bulls—t that just came out of your mouth? You are having an AFFAIR, there is no 'little rendezvous'! What is wrong with you?! How could you do this to Carrie?” 

“I'm not doing anything to Carrie! She doesn't know about this!” 

“KURT.” 

“What's the difference, huh? She was practically having sex with everyone in Hollywood anyway, why can't I have one fling?” 

Joe punched him in the stomach, actually kind of startling him. “That was FAKE, you little...DICK, and you KNOW it! How dare you TRY to justify your infidelity?!” 

Kurt sulked at him, buckled over, holding his stomach, “You don't know how I feel right now, Joe. It doesn't even feel right to be married anymore. I don't...I don't even know how much I love Carrie anymore. I...I need _something_.” 

His older brother's eyes widened at this confession before narrowing again, “...Sounds pretty convenient. Why haven't you and Carrie separated if you don't think you love her anymore?” 

“That'd be a terrible thing to do to our children” Kurt grunted, standing up straight though hugging his stomach. 

“No more terrible than finding their father f—king the secretary on his desk! What if it'd been Hayato that walked in that door, Kurt? Or my God, Emma? Barrett? What would you say to them? 'Oh yea, daddy's just having a little fling'. You're a dumber f—k than I thought, _itoto_.” 

Joe shoved him into his chair, glaring. There was a whole lot of disappointment in his eyes and he almost seemed...hurt. “You remember our _father_ , Kurt? You know, the one we thought was our father before finding out it was actually his _brother_ who was our biological father because our mother had an affair with him? Do you remember how hurt we were? It doesn't matter _what_ kind of affair it is, you're going to hurt someone. Stop. Just...stop doing this. If not for Carrie, at least for...your kids. At least for _yourself_.” 

Kurt watched after him as Joe stomped away, clearly enraged, before groaning, burying his face in his hands. F—k... 

Victoria peeked in and walked over to him, rubbing his shoulders, “He doesn't understand, Kurt. You just need a little relaxation. You work hard, I'm sure you're not getting the attention you deserve with so many kids at home...there's nothing wrong with a little distraction. And your wife--” 

“Don't talk...about Carrie” he grumbled into his hands, “Or my kids.” 

“Sorry.” 

No, she wasn't sorry at all. And neither was he. THAT was the part that was suddenly making his heart ache. He knew what he was doing was completely wrong and yet he wasn't sorry. Why...why didn't he just ask for a separation? It'd be...easier, more acceptable for this kind of thing, right? Maybe...maybe. What if Hayato or Emma or Barrett did happen to walk in though? Even if they were separated, it wouldn't change anything...so why separate? As long as Carrie or anyone didn't know...it was fine...right? 

Yea...he could...do that. It was just a fling. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Kurt...” 

Carrie sat up on her side, watching her husband come into the room after eating a late dinner. He'd been spending a lot of late nights at work...she hadn't really asked him why, she just figured a big project was going on. Though, she had asked Hotaru if Joe was in the same fix and she seemed confused... 

Whatever. Joe was in the harder labor part usually, Kurt did a mixture of both business and the physical so perhaps he was just swamped with building code permits and whatnot. That...made sense. He gazed at her rather absently, taking off his shirt and pants, dropping it on the floor beside the hamper for some reason. “One sec, Car, let me get a shower. And don't touch those, I accidentally fell into some insulation so I'll wash it.” 

Oh... “Well, can you...wait on the shower?” she nibbled her lip, standing to get closer to him. 

However, weirdly, he backed away, holding up his hands. “No, no, lemme shower. I stink. I'll be right back.” 

Carrie pursed her lips, lying back in bed, as he escaped. Fine, she supposed...but still... 

After taking a luxuriously long shower, not something she was used to from her speedy husband, Kurt walked out, wearing his pajama bottoms. Running off to drop his clothes in the washer, he returned and finally crawled into bed beside her though at some distance. Carrie frowned, sitting up on her haunches, “Is something wrong, baby...?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean you're all the way over there...is something the matter?” 

Kurt blinked slowly, “Is that odd...? I mean, you can come closer, if you like.” 

Carrie felt her eyes narrow but took him up on his offer. Leaning over him, she kissed him longingly, running her hands down his hard chest. It'd been almost a month and a half, she was getting... _frustrated_. Sure, she was exhausted but she considered herself a pretty sexual being. But Kurt had been putting the brakes on this for a while now. And tonight was no different, he quickly halted the kiss and pushed her away gently yet firmly. 

“Sorry baby, I'm tired.” 

“I am too” she said crossly, trying to stroke him, possibly get him into the idea of overcoming his weariness. She was prepared to. 

No, Kurt grasped her wrist, pulling it away from his body, and shook his head. “Not tonight, Carrie.” 

And with that, he turned on his side away from her, tugging their comforter over his shoulders and turning the light on his side off. In disbelief, hurt, Carrie gaped at him before lying on her side, pointed away from him as well, muttering, “I guess Mura was right.” 

“...Mura?” 

“I told him you weren't interested in having sex anymore and I thought it was probably just because you were tired. He said no one would be that tired.” 

“Why the hell are you talking to _Mura_ about us not having sex?” Kurt demanded, suddenly sitting up. “I AM tired, Carrie, that doesn't mean you have to go talk to some other guy about it!” 

“We've NEVER gone a month and a half without sex, Kurt, at least not where I was AVAILABLE” Carrie snapped, “I am _frustrated_. So yea, I DID whine to Mura, what of it? You're certainly not doing anything about it!” 

Kurt gritted his teeth, “I'm not your _stud_ , Carrie, I work hard for my family and I'm sorry I'm not ready to do it on the drop of a dime. Some of us actually get tired.” 

“You have a lot of nerve. I'm here all day taking care of our children and our home and you act like it's an excuse to be exhausted. I have news for you, Kurt: I'm taking care of two newborns and three practically teenagers, I'm tired too but I still have my needs as a human being.” 

“Yea, well, I have human needs too, and that's SLEEP. So tell _Mura_ to put that in his ass and f—k himself.” 

Carrie laughed humorlessly, “Oh, Mura huh? Leave him out of this, that sounded like it was directed at ME. Don't worry, at this rate that might be the only thing f—king me.” 

She tugged the covers over her head but could tell Kurt was up and awake now, glaring at her, “Are you sleeping with Mura?” 

“Are you crazy?” 

“Answer me!” 

Carrie sat straight up, glaring angrily, “How dare you?! I have not had sex with ANYONE except you for the last fifteen years, Kurt! YOU'RE my husband!” 

Kurt recoiled a bit, staring at her as she glared, “What? Is that a _shock_?” 

“...Of course not” he mumbled at length, lying on his side. 

Carrie was irritated, frustrated for another reason besides the obvious. Standing, she grabbed her pillow and left to go sleep on the couch. The children would be up shortly but whatever, she clearly was an energy machine so it didn't matter if she got rest or not. Pulling the couch throw over her, she felt...confused. What was his problem...? 

Wasn't...everything supposed to be better? She quit her career for him, for their children. She used to be thousands of miles away from him on a regular basis but now? Now she felt like they were universes apart. What had she done wrong...? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“I have not had sex with ANYONE except you for the last fifteen years, Kurt! YOU'RE my husband!”_

...Fifteen...years. 

He counted it in his head. She had to be lying...but yea, she said that seven years they parted while she had Hayato she'd been celibate. Then they'd been married for seven years aside from the year they spent living together...so yea, she...hadn't been with another guy. And he hadn't been with another woman until now so... 

Kurt moved the square around slowly as he drew up some traditional blueprints for a new school in southern Mineral. It seemed...so long. Fifteen years? Surely Carrie had to feel SOMETHING like he felt at some point. Fifteen years, he was getting a little...bored, it was getting too monotonous. Carrie was a thrill seeker too, so she would have to understand. She had to be a little sick of him too, right? 

...He came home, soaked through with Victoria's fruity perfume. He lied, wouldn't let her near him until he showered. And when she tried to initiate sex, he just...couldn't. No, last night he wasn't that tired, frankly, he just...had had sex with Victoria and he merely wasn't in the mood. Apparently it'd reached it's breaking point with Carrie. He couldn't BELIEVE she was discussing that with that...Mura. Mura was probably eating it up too. Why'd he have to come back into the picture anyway? 

When she got up and left bed, he assumed she'd just gone to check on the kids but when he woke up for work today, she wasn't there either. Going downstairs, he found her on the couch... 

He'd stared at her for some moments and pondered if this was what separation would be like. He...wasn't sure if he was that bothered except that she felt the need to put herself on the couch. Most women would have just kicked the husband out, right? But...maybe that's...where they needed to go? 

Swallowing, staring at his family picture, his kids all smiling, together, he shook his head. They...they wouldn't understand. How could they? They weren't...used to him being this selfish. He recognized it as that much, him being selfish and childish. 'I'm bored, let's separate'. His mother would kill him, he thought gravely, sharpening his pencil in the automatic sharpener. But maybe...it was something he needed. He also needed to end this relationship with Victoria, it's stem was pretty unhealthily... 

Kurt frowned, looking up when the woman in question walked in. Ugh, she was wearing that ridiculously short skirt with the boobed out blouse. She smiled, leaning over and giving him a kiss. “You look stressed.” 

He just shrugged and absently continued what he was doing...but Victoria started to nip his ear, purring, “Is your wife getting to you again? Let me make you feel better...” 

...Why? Why was this such a turn on? It was...it was ridiculous. He looked down on adultery, he really did so why...? What was happening to him...? 

...Fifteen years. That meant he...he was over it, right? That's...all that could ring through his head as he pulled her into his lap to play this game again. 'Right'... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“You know, I bet Hollywood would buy them for a billion dollars.” 

Carrie smirked at her brother-in-law, pushing her twins in the stroller. She'd run into Joe while she was taking the babies on a stroll. It was a nice day out and they probably shouldn't be cooped up inside all the time. Additionally, she needed to get out too... “The blond blue-eyed twins of the great Carrie Inaba? You'd be set for life.” 

Laughing, she punched his shoulder, “I AM set for life, dork. If my babies want to do Hollywood, that is entirely up to them.” 

Joe sighed airily, “I guess...” 

She smirked, hitting his hand when he reached for the cookies she'd prepared. “Stoppit. If your brother wants to share, you get them from him.” 

“Pooh!” 

Carrie needed to speak with her husband. She barely slept a wink, thinking about all the issues they'd been having lately with him not even spending time with their children and, well, his refusal to DO anything with her, forget just sex. He didn't want to eat with her, talk with her, anything...had she done something wrong? So, she baked him up some cookies with a bento and HOPED she could get him sitting with her long enough to discuss the matter. They'd come over hell and high water, whatever it was, she knew they could resolve it... 

“Has Kurt been busier lately, Joe?” she asked. She didn't want to annoy him by bothering him if he was, however. 

Joe blinked at her before rolling his eyes around, “Well, grandpa's been having him train this new girl he hired but that's...about all.” 

“Oh...so we shouldn't be bothering him? I mean, we wouldn't be?” Carrie frowned. 

“Of course not” Joe smiled some. 

He pushed the door open to the office, still small and woodsy like. It used to be where the three had resided before Joe and Kurt married. Woody got himself a smaller place a little ways from here when they moved out and they just converted it to their home base, their former rooms serving as offices and the living room as the lobby of sorts. Joe looked around for a moment before frowning, “Huh...that's odd...” 

“What?” 

“Hmm? Oh, nothing, just talking to myself.” 

“Don't go crazy” Carrie teased. 

Joe stuck out his tongue and walked over to Kurt's door, giving it a knock, “Oi, Kurt?” 

No response came and Carrie tilted her head, walking behind him, “Is he not here, you think?” 

“I dunn--” he opened the door... 

It was a peculiar moment...for a second, nothing was really registering. No, nothing about exactly why Kurt was on top of some woman with his pants down was clicking automatically. That was silly. 

...Then it fell on her like a ton of bricks. 

“KURT!” Joe practically screamed. 

She supposed the guy she'd fallen in love with a long time ago looked up, an annoyed expression on his face like they'd done something wrong. Of course, when their eyes met, the color drained from his face. 

“C-Carrie!” he blurted, quickly standing, the zipper of his pants seeming absurdly loud. 

Whoever she was turned over, looking at them emptily as she buttoned her shirt back up. Oh, so he had a thing for blondes. 

“W-wait, Carrie, I can explain” Kurt gushed, clumsily buttoning his shirt. 

Joe squeezed the bridge of his nose, gritting his teeth, before suddenly pushing her out of the room, grabbing the stroller wordlessly and slamming the door behind them. 

She choked, not realizing she'd stopped breathing, and swayed momentarily from the sudden rush of oxygen. Joe grabbed her shoulders quickly, balancing her because for the life of her, she felt faint for some reason. “H-hey, Carrie, calm down. It's-it's okay.” 

“It...it is” she whispered. “It's...it's okay...is...it?” 

Joe swallowed visibly and glared darkly as Kurt burst from the room, his face etched with horror. “Carrie, baby--” 

“Why don't you go back in there, Kurt? I think you've done enough” Joe hissed. 

“Stay out of this, Joe!” 

That's...right. Why would he work with insulation if he was working in the office the whole day? He...he must've smelled like her. That's why he wouldn't let her close, he smelled like some other woman. That...that made sense. 

She blinked, jolting, as Kurt shoved Joe away from her, holding her wrists, “Baby, it's...it's not what it looks like, I promise.” 

What did it look like? “I...I need to get home.” 

“Carrie, please, listen...I'm...I'm sorry, okay? I'm not...I'm not trying to hurt you.” 

Hurt? Is that what this was supposed to be? It felt like dying. Opening her mouth, she whimpered, “Let go, I want to go home.” 

“L-let me drive you then” he insisted. 

“No...no, get-get away from me!” she shrieked, jerking her wrists out of his hands, those hands that touched whoever the hell that bitch was! 

Her babies reacted negatively to the screaming. Her babies. Their babies. The ones he wanted so badly. The same ones he was ignoring now to fuck his secretary. Kurt tried to reach out for her, “Carrie, please--” 

She couldn't take it anymore. Dropping the food she made, feeling like an absolute idiot, she sobbed as she rushed out the door, pushing the still weeping children with her. Why Kurt didn't rush after her, she didn't know, but counted it as a blessing. Rolling rapidly up the sidewalk, her heart throbbing, she tried to calm, to breathe. Fine, she'd been cheated on before. That was fine, stupid men and their libido. No problem. 

Going into the old district to the vineyard she grew up in, she knocked at the door, frantic. She was going to explode. It hurt. It hurt so much, it hurt. Those men didn't matter. 

The door opened and Izumi Cliff appeared, holding his cell phone to his ear and a stack of papers. His mouth was open but he paused, “...Uh, hey, can I call you back in a moment? I think an emergency just came up.” 

Emergency? What emergency? “It's no emergency, daddy, I-I was just wondering if you were okay with watching the twins overnight for me? I, um, I'm not feeling too well and I don't want them coming down with anything.” 

Cliff stared at her for a long moment before putting the phone down, “Carrie, sweetie, what's the matter?” 

“N-nothing, dad, I promise” she managed without choking, “I-I can try to get Jilliana or Jyun if you're busy, I understand.” 

“...No...” he said after a moment, “...If...if you need someone, of course we'll be glad to watch them.” 

“Haya, Em, and Barrett too?” 

Cliff nodded slowly and she acted a smile. Yes, that's what her acting was for, hiding the truth. “Thank you, papa. I'll send them with pajamas for the babies.” 

Leaning down before the stroller, she gave them a loving kiss before hugging her father and kissing his cheek, waving after him as she jogged up the road. Gnawing her lip until she could taste blood, she text her children to stay with their grandparents tonight, something had come up and she had to leave. Going to the house, she wanted to scream when she found him there. 

“Carrie, where are the babies?” Kurt asked weakly as she pushed past him as fast as she could. 

She had to go. She couldn't be here right now, she couldn't see him right now. Rushing to the bedroom, she found an overnight bag, throwing it on the bed. Kurt stood between her and her task, holding his arms out, “CARRIE.” 

“The twins are fine, they're with mama and papa” she whispered lowly, walking around him with a stack of shirts. 

“Where are you going?” he asked, sounding almost exasperated. 

Dropping the garments in the bag, she shuddered, hissed, “The fuck is it to you? Go back to your bitch, everything will be just peachy.” 

“Carrie, it's not _like_ that!” 

“I don't give a fuck what it's like, you piece of shit!” she bellowed, wheeling on him and punching for all she was worth, “How COULD you?! How could you do this to our family? Our children? ME?!” 

Seething, the air rushing to her head, she collapsed on the bed just to get out a little bit of sobbing. It was strangling her and the acting wasn't helping. No, it was killing her... 

Kurt was thick as a wall or something because he tried to come and _touch_ her. Jerking away from his hand, she sobbed, “Get away from me!” 

“Carrie, I-I made a mistake, okay? I'm sorry...please, let's just talk...” 

Talk? What was there to even talk about? He was a lying deadbeat cheating bastard. Sitting up, wiping her eyes, she went back to her task of packing. Screw him. 

“Look, lately, since the twins were born, I...I don't know, it's different. It's not the same as when you raised Hayato or I raised Emma, I wasn't...used to this system of you being here. And-and I didn't realize we'd been each other's only for-for fifteen _years_ , it's...it's gotten...” he paused, searching for a word. And what he dug up was like stepping on what was left of her shattered emotions: “Monotonous.” 

Pausing, having to as not to go over and throttle him until he ceased to exist, she laughed. Laughed, hard and bitter. “So you cheated on me because I was boring you, is that it? Fifteen years, I guess that's just too much and too long to ask out of you, huh? Never mind most of my family has been together, _married,_ for over thirty. I guess it's a challenge for you.” 

“That's not- I mean...” 

“I know what you mean, Inaba Kurt. You don't love me anymore, do you?” she said, turning to him, “You can't because if you loved me you would never do this. Never.” 

Kurt gaped at her softly before looking down at his feet, “...L-let's take a break.” 

“What do you think I'm trying to do?” she whispered sharply, zipping her bag. 

“Carrie, you...you can't leave the kids like this, you're their mother...” 

Backhanding him across the face at what he seemed to be suggesting, she snapped, “I'm not leaving my children like you fucking ignore them, _Kurt_. I'm going to take a few days and I will be back when I'm not ready to murder their father. Now you fucking stay the hell away from me and maybe act like you're their parent too.” 

Taking a long breath, she stomped out of the house, throwing her things into her SUV and squealed tires leaving. Clumsily turning on the radio to listen to SOMETHING, to make it all go away, she drove somewhere on the Mainland and took out a hotel after buying a bottle of vodka. 

...Where'd her life go? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  


That look on her face. 

Inaba Kurt sat on the couch in his home in the blackness, hiding when the kids came and retrieved their things before going to their grandparents and now...now, here he was. 

Joe was ignoring his phone calls. When Carrie escaped from the nightmare he put her in, Joe punched him square in the jaw, yelled at him. Common decency, he said. The common decency to respect his wife and his offspring not to break the vows he made to them. Carrie had come to talk to him, she knew something was wrong. She thought she'd done something wrong. 'Good job, Kurt' Joe had spat, 'Why the hell didn't you just talk to your wife instead of screw the nearest distraction?'. 

Okay. They were separated. What now? 

He looked around, the moonlight streaming in through the blinds on all the family photos they had. Standing, he looked at the one of Hayato, still their little boy, dressed in his soccer uniform. Baby blonde Emma, so much like her mother...the first family photo they took with Barrett, he'd seemed so shy, felt like he hadn't belonged. The twins the day they were born, so pretty... 

...Their wedding day. 

Picking up the photo of them, Carrie his gorgeous bride whom he hadn't expected to wear white, him at the height of adoration. He barely swallowed, recalling their wedding night...their honeymoon, how they never even really left their hotel room. She was set on giving him a child, just because of how heartbroken he was over missing so much of Haya's childhood. Carrie...Carrie was afraid how he'd have reacted had he known about Hayato. At this point, realizing exactly who he was, she probably was right to worry. Hell, who knows if they'd have made it this far... 

Staring at the picture some more, his stomach turned. He was...accustomed. He was the spoiled prick that somehow thought he'd gotten bored...when in reality he'd just taken this for granted. 

Collapsing onto the couch, he gaped lightly as if finally the spotlight turned on, as if all the consequences had been late and now were rolling in, a whole cast of them. Carrie would tell their children, wouldn't she? She'd tell them and they would hate him. His brother was already pissed at him, the fellow had tried to help him before. God help him when his mother and grandfather found out. God help him when CARRIE'S family found out. 

That wasn't even the most damning part, she'd...she'd leave him, wouldn't she? She'd...she'd divorce him and he'd...he'd be responsible. Carrie had...had done all he asked. She quit her job, the career that took her so long to gain, because he asked her to. She hadn't wanted anymore kids but she took that in stride... 

And here he was...having an affair with his secretary. 

Standing, alarmed, the blood rushing in his ears as he was beginning to drown in regret after regret, fear after fear, he picked up his phone, ready to throw up. Clicking through for Carrie's number, he wasn't surprised when it went right to voice mail. Pursing his lips, he frowned when he did a GPS search and found her dot...in the mountains? 

...What? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Mu...this wasn't necessary.” 

She'd been dead drunk, wandering the streets of the mainland looking for another fix of booze. Coincidentally, she stumbled by Mura on his way out of work and the fellow worriedly got her to tell him what was going on. He was _pissed_. 

He'd taken her to get her things from her hotel, figuring she didn't need to be alone right now. She hadn't had any fight in her, crying from the time she finished her first bottle of liquor to her third...falling asleep on the drive back, she woke up to find herself on Mura's couch. He was sitting on the end of the couch, miserable, drinking a glass of wine. He wanted her to stay there. 

She really did want to be alone right now, however...she hadn't meant for him to see her. He really had been pissed, glaring when she told him the disgusting details, cursing when she described his reasons. 

“I can't believe it” he mumbled. “I can't believe it.” 

“Us both” she muttered, sitting up, clenching her head. “Tell me it's just a nightmare, Mu.” 

Mura shook his head, setting the glass down and stippling his fingers. “...You're going to leave him, right?” 

Carrie frowned absently at him, “Leave Kurt?” 

“Yea, leave his ass” Mura snarled, “Since apparently he had an expiration date for how long he loved you and is bored with your marriage. You deserve so much better than that, Care, and I can't... _stand_ that he did that. I can't stand that he'd choose ANYONE over you.” 

Standing, he started to pace. Carrie grimaced, standing and grabbing the back of shirt, burying her face into his back. “It...it hurts so much, Mura...” 

He paused and looked back at her before accepting her into his arms, allowing her to sob for the umpteenth time into his chest. He soothingly rubbed her back and stroked her hair, resting his chin on top of her head, seating them again. Hiccuping, she felt lost, unsure of what to possibly do now. Yea, they were 'taking a break' or separated or whatever...but what did she do now? For the last few hours all that was in her head was him having sex with some...some other girl. She wasn't enough for him. He had to go to someone else because he didn't love her. How long had he been doing that...? 

“God, Carrie, stop” Mura pleaded helplessly as she started a new bout of tears, “Stop, I can't stand seeing you like this, especially over that dick. He doesn't deserve your damn tears.” 

She couldn't help it...it'd been Kurt for so long and now...now what did she do? 

Carrie swallowed as Mura slowly pushed her away, stroking her face gently, “Carrie...I...I love you, okay? Forget...forget _him_ , I love you. I'd never...I'd never cheat on you. Even...even when you're not mine, I can't...you don't have to take that, especially from him.” 

Wincing, she held his wrist to still his affections, “Mu, look, I...I can't--” 

“Why not?” he demanded quietly, “How dare he? I can't stand it, how...how dare he...?” 

She rasped as he leaned forward, kissing her eyelid, her nose, her cheeks...she froze as he dipped in, tenderly kissing her lips, hugging her tightly. Trembling, she nervously reached up, grasped his shoulders, kissed him back. 

Mura leaned her back against the couch, the lip-lock turning impassioned, hot, lustful. She gulped, shocked, as he started to touch her, reaching under her shirt, under her bra, finger around her nipple...moaning into his mouth, she closed her eyes, feeling his manhood press against her...his silky skin was hot, blazing in fact. What...? 

...She did love Mura. She loved him like she did anyone that had always been there for her if need be. She'd known Mura her whole entire life almost. 

But she broke into sobs again because it felt wrong. He wasn't _Kurt._ On top of that, she wasn't going to hurt him... 

Mura swiftly pulled away, shocked, as she turned on her side underneath him, choking on bitter weeping. “I-I'm so sorry, Mu.” 

He breathed out faintly before lying down in the space between the couch and her, wrapping his arms around her waist, “No, God, I'm sorry, Carrie, I'm...ugh, I'm taking advantage of the situation. I'm no better than he is, I'm so sorry...” 

Sniveling, she shook her head, “No, that's...that's not true.” 

Turning inward into his chest, she absently rebuttoned his shirt which she'd rather mindlessly started undoing a moment ago. Pinking a little, she mumbled shyly, “You, uh, never really did touch me whenever I made out with you in high school though, I think I'm a tad shocked.” 

Mura laughed wearily, blushing himself, “I...I guess I was a little angsty I never got the chance to, actually...” 

“Sorry...” she smiled for the first time since what felt like forever. 

He shook his head, kissing her forehead, “I'm sorry I let you go...God, am I sorry for that...” 

She almost fell asleep, supposing that was what she was used to: people that just...cherished her. Her papa was pissed when she got back from her drug binge that had her MIA for almost years and with a child at that. But then, he got over it, loved her like he'd always had. Her family never stopped loving her and that's...that's what she was used to. Even Mura was the same, that same little boy that gave her his cookies for no reason in kindergarten. 

Kurt had brought something else into her life that she didn't understand: apathy. 

Jolting when a tumultuous knock came at Mura's front door, she frowned. What...? Mura scowled, sitting up before stroking her hair back. “Stay right here, Care Bear, I'll see who that is.” 

Carrie frowned, watching after him, and probably would have listened to his orders...had the door opening not been followed by a loud violent series of crashes. 

Yelping, leaping to her feet, she rushed to the front area and gasped loudly when she found Kurt had Mura by the front of his shirt and against a wall. They were glaring daggers at each other and Kurt blared, “Who the hell do you think you are, all over my wife like that?!” 

“You have a lot of damn nerve, you prick!” 

Carrie hissed, grabbing Kurt's arm, trying to loosen his grip on Mura. “Kurt, stop it!” 

He glared, throwing Mura into the table he had beside the door, the poor fellow tripping into it. Carrie squeaked, trying to go help him up but her _husband_ grabbed her wrist, enraged. “Why'd you let him KISS you like that?!” 

“It's none of your damn business! And who the f—k are you to peep into his windows?! I ought'a call the cops!” she snapped back angrily. 

But Kurt wasn't hearing it, like HE wasn't the one she found banging someone else first. And she actually had the conscience to _stop_ before it got heated. Hypocritical bastard! Mura got to his feet and was seething, “Get out of my house.” 

“Fine! Come on, Carrie!” Kurt hissed, trying to grab her. 

“Are you out of your mind?” she demanded, incredulous, “We are separated or do you not remember that from five whole hours ago?!” 

Kurt pursed his lips, visibly swallowing, “Carrie, please, let's talk. I...I made a mistake, I...I can't deal with us being separated. Please, come home with me. We can get the kids.” 

“So you cracked after just five hours, huh?” Mura glowered, “You let, what, nine years of marriage go down the drain for a ten minute f—k and you think you can just get her back?” 

“Shut the f—k up! You have absolutely nothing to do with this!” Kurt snapped. 

Mura suddenly laughed bitterly, humorless, “You know, if I had even the most MINISCULE idea you'd do this, I would have fought for Carrie. You don't even f—king deserve her!” 

“Suck me, bitch, you didn't have the balls to try to have a relationship with her in the first place and you're going to try to make a move now?!” 

“Stop it! Stop it!” she screamed, clenching her ears. This was NOT going to be a love triangle, this was NOT going to happen, she was NOT going home right now. 

Carrie wanted to yell when her cell phone rang. WHY? Taking it out of her pocket, she exhaled deeply...Hayato. Clenching her throbbing forehead, she answered, “Hello?” 

“Oh, hey, mom...everything okay?” 

“Everything's fine, honey...” she assured weakly, “Is everything okay there?” 

“Ah, well, Jack seems a little out of sorts without you...I thought maybe he'd calm down if he heard your voice.” 

Carrie grimaced as she heard her poor angel's cries in the background...they were always with their mama, they probably were confused. Exhausted, Carrie smiled some, “It's okay, honey, I'll...I'll come back and we can all just go home, okay?” 

“Huh? Oh, I-I'm not trying to be a bother, mom, really, I just thought--” 

“Don't worry, Hayato...if your siblings are still awake, tell them to pack their things, I'm coming.” 

Clicking off, she stared at the device and pressed it to her lips. She couldn't stop being their mama, never. Not that she ever wanted to but this time she wanted to herself wasn't going to happen, was it? No, they...they needed her, at least. 

Did they look alike to him? Would any blonde do? Pursing her shivering lips, she whimpered and cried one more time before she put up a facade for her babies... 

“Carrie...” Kurt murmured weakly, reaching for her. 

“Don't TOUCH me!” she hissed, jerking away, rubbing her eyes. 

Mura frowned softly, “Care, you don't have to go back if you're not ready...” 

“I can't abandon my babies, Mu” she whispered, “They...they didn't do anything. I'll always be there for them.” 

Mura frowned softly before narrowing his eyes at Kurt. Walking towards her, he placed his hands on her shoulders, giving her a smile, “If you need me, don't hesitate, okay? I'm here now.” 

Carrie closed her eyes partially as he gave her a soft peck on the lips, noting Kurt looked appalled and riled up. Whatever. A faint kiss on the lips wasn't doing his secretary doggy style on his desk. Picking up her bag, she marched towards her car sitting outside, unsure what to do...surely the kids would suspect something if she didn't show up with Kurt, right...? 

Hating this to an extent she didn't understand, she threw the keys at him as he followed silently and climbed into the passenger side, leaning against the window. Kurt climbed into the driver, sticking the key in the ignition and calmly reversing out of the driveway. It was quiet for a nice minute before Kurt muttered, “You didn't have to do that. You didn't have to...almost have sex with him to get back at me.” 

“You're more self-centered than I remember, Kurt” Carrie said heavily, covering her face, “All I've heard from you over the last few hours was 'me'.” 

“Regardless.” 

“Regardless, Kurt? Regardless of what?” she snapped, glaring at him as he stopped at an intersection, “I guess I'm a bad person because for a fleeting moment, yea, I was going to screw Mura. I was going to nail him good.” 

Kurt's eyes narrowed though they stayed on the road ahead of him as he put on the signal, “Two wrongs don't make a right.” 

“You self-righteous prick” she laughed despite herself, “Really? There wouldn't BE a wrong if you hadn't introduced it, now would there?” 

He hesitantly glanced at her, clenching the steering wheel tight, “...I...I want to work through this, Carrie. Let's...let's try to stop being angry.” 

For the love of all, she could have choked him. Let US stop being angry? “Kurt, I have not BEGUN to stop being angry with you, I don't know how I am able to sit in the same....UNIVERSE with you right now, I want to kill you so much. You think I'm going to just RECONCILE with you like that? What fairy tale are you f—king living in?!” 

She could have jumped out of the car, she was hopping mad. But his almost meek voice permeated her rage. “...Are we...divorcing?” 

God, she would. It didn't even make sense, why he did this. Sure, people stopped feeling a certain way but that he could disrespect her that much...and...staring at him for a moment, she whispered, “Did you cheat while I was acting?” 

“... _What_?” 

“I left you alone a damn lot, Kurt, you had plenty of chances to do a lot of this.” 

He gawked at her, pulling in front of the Izumi home, “Carrie, this is...this is the ONLY affair--” 

“HOW am I supposed to believe that? How? It's a lie and that could be a lie too!” she trembled, “Why? Why would you do this? Do you know how much I trusted you? I trusted you above anyone, Kurt, how...how could you?” 

Kurt gaped wordlessly at her but didn't get a chance to reply, the kids rushed out. Carrie put on her beautiful smile, honed straight from Hollywood, and gushed, getting out of the car and holding the babies, giving them kisses and apologizing for leaving them. When everyone was packed in, she sat in the back with them, putting Emma in the front seat. She heard Emma ask Kurt if he was okay... 

Divorce... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“What...what are you doing?” 

Kurt slept in the basement last night...Carrie hadn't said anything but well, they obviously still needed some space. Thing was he didn't catch a wink and went off to work in a daze. 

Joe ignored him hardcore, as if even acknowledging Kurt was detrimental. Victoria smiled at him and right now he couldn't stand to see her face. No, he knew it was on both of their behalves but...but he couldn't stand being right there with his sin. He supposed she should leave soon but... 

The day dragged. He recalled before he got greedy that sometimes he would call his wife or have little text games with her. Sometimes they could even be together for lunch. 

...What had he done? 

Now, coming home late, exhausted after a pretty legitimately long day of work, he saw it: 

His wife had put a day bed in their bedroom. 

...She was sitting on it as if she intended to sleep in it. As if...she wasn't going to sleep with him anymore. Gawping wordlessly, Carrie brushed her hair, gazing out of the window it was seated under, she remarked, “I'm sleeping here, you'll sleep in the bed.” 

“...Why? Carrie--” 

“We won't divorce for now is my opinion. You can very well be a dick and go against it but right now, I don't want to do that to our children” she interrupted, sounding callous, “When they're older, perhaps, they'll be more ready able to handle us being divorced but for now, we'll just continue on. I won't tell my parents what happened nor my family...and we won't tell the kids.” 

He gazed at her because there was a gigantic BUT sitting under the window where she was sitting. Carrie glared towards him icily, like she didn't have a single ounce of feeling towards him, “We're separated. I give you the freedom to go off and do whatever the hell you want with whoever you want but I guess I don't have to since you've already started. Just make sure not to be a dumbf—k and let our kids know anything about it.” 

“Carrie--!” 

“That means I will not sleep with you, I will not have sex with you, I will not...ANYTHING like that with you. You got your wish, Kurt, now live with it” she said bitterly, curling under the blanket and turning her new lamp off. 

He stared at her. It felt like his heart was suffocating him. He didn't...he didn't _mean_ to. He was...he was an...an...idiot. Slouching off towards the bathroom, taking a short shower, he wandered back out, hoping she'd changed her mind or perhaps this was a dream. 

...No. She was fast asleep and he had their bed all to himself. Staring at it, finding it almost vast and foreboding, he slowly climbed in and stared at the ceiling. Finding the minutes ticking away, he turned to look at her. He...had the freedom...? But did that mean she did too...? 

...They were separated? 

Covering his eyes, he quietly wept. What the hell, Kurt? Why are you crying? You weren't crying when you were deciding to have sex with Victoria, huh? Or when you thought that suddenly your life was too boring to deal with? Good job, your mid-life crisis wrecked everything. Bravo. 

Where was monotony now, dumbass? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**End Notes:**

I Want You to Want Me is by Cheap Trick. I do not own it. 

(This is the reason why in later chapters of Lessons in Life Carrie seems rather glum) 


	29. How Many People Change, Part II

**How Many People Change,** Part II 

**Characters:**

Carrie (Cliff (HM64, BTN, DS CUTE, etc) x Jill's (Blonde farmer character) daughter) 

Kurt (Save the Homeland, Hero of Leaf Valley, Magical Melody) 

**Genre:**

Romance 

Drama 

Angst 

**Author's Note:** So yea, this took a while and a majority of the reviews I've gotten over the past year have been asking when I'd update this. It wasn't really on my list of things to do until it was somehow on my list of things to do but here she is! I have to say, as far as chapters go, I've NEVER had to go back and look over that many past stories. There's elements of This Love, Lessons in Life, Leave Out All the Rest, and Third Generation in one nice little package so, yea, **_SPOILERS_** for those if you haven't read them (which I kind of hope you've at least read one of those because this is a VERY bad story to start the series with).   
  
Okay, so I'm trying to be a little better with my typos and grammatical catastrophes but I've...worked on this for the last week. I just want her shipped out and away from me for a little while. I'll fix her when I reread it as I've been doing with most of the stories lately. Weirdly I have this tendency to cringe for like all eternity over an error when I reread something and by the twentieth time I've reread it, it's like...why didn't I just fix it by now?   
  
ANYWHO, couple notes to take in here: **THIS IS THE ULTRA SMUT _._** As I mentioned in Yuki Chronicles, I can't see any reason to continuing dividing stories and putting the dirty one on AO3 while FF.net gets something even I find unacceptable because it's adulterated. So yea, if you're one of those people who'd HOPED for that change to remain, there is lemon awaiting you right under this first line which you can skip by finding Kurt's name. Second, I'd just...skim the bar sequence carefully. 

Finally, I want to say this here: **This isn't going to be updated for a while.** I got many a question about the status of this particular story and I couldn't answer them because they were almost all on 'guest'. I'm always open to questions about the series and whatnot and usually I'll take time out to answer reviews of a questioning nature or long ones (I take a while though) but I can't...really do that in those cases. Thus, I'll repeat: **this isn't going to be updated for a while.** The next chapter is going to feature prominent elements of Emma's short story and there's really no way I can write around that without giving away major plot points of that one. I'm not exactly sure when I'll work on her story but it will be after Sachiko's is completed so that's not happening exactly soon. To 'expedite' the wait, I'll see if I can write Emma's story amongst all the others. Of all the short stories I can't see it being that long so we'll see how that works out. 

Enough rambling! Enjoy! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Mura rasped, his face contorted with contented agony as his fingers ran through the blond hair bobbing against his torso. Carrie ran her tongue against his shaft, around the head, around the length, suckling generously. He groaned, his head falling back as she continued her administrations studiously before sitting up and grasping his shoulders. 

“No...” he suddenly whispered, “...Let me.” 

He turned her over on all fours, mounting and penetrating. She moaned in delight, his hands reaching to grasp her breasts, pinching her nipples playfully. Mura breathed haggardly, bucking his hips against her hard while her cries escalated. Pulling her hair gingerly, he purred into her ear how she was absolutely pulsing down there. She moaned for more... 

Mura looked up slowly, his blue eyes piercing, menacing, before a smile crossed his face. “...Miss this, don't you? Bastard.” 

Kurt snapped awake hard, inhaling so sharply he whistled. Staring around the darkened room frantically, he searched out for the daybed, to verify... 

Carrie was lying there, fast asleep. Exhaling deeply, he groaned and forced his head into his pillow. The f—k... 

A year. 

He thought it was naturally a bitter process. It'd take time for them to even talk close to normally again, it would take time for the wounds to start to heal. He understood that much. He just didn't understand how it could take over a year. 

If Carrie spoke to him it was in regards to their children. That was it. 'Hayato needs to be picked up after practice', 'read over Emma's essay', 'Barrett needs lunch money'. Her regards to him as a husband? No, even her regards to him as a _person_ were nonexistent. When someone said 'no intimacy', what else were they supposed to think but 'no sex'? 

Oh no, it was far past sex with Carrie. It meant they couldn't even have the intimacy of being in the same room together longer than a few minutes. Oh, there was dinner with the kids. Movie time with the kids. Holidays with the kids. No kids though? It was as if he didn't exist. Of course he knew that, she'd said as much. They were only still together right now because of their kids. 

How was he supposed to deal with that? How was he supposed to deal with his wife not even acknowledging him to say 'hello' unless it was for appearances? For a year his heart just broke more and more when she'd just stare at him when he attempted to greet her before turning away. 

He felt so alone, losing his damn best friend to his own recklessness. He didn't have anyone to laugh with or talk to besides his kids. Joe had forgiven him somewhat though even that relationship was strained. But that was his brother, that kinship wasn't going anywhere. For as much as he criticized relationships that went south for all the wrong reasons, here he was in the same predicament. It should have been the strongest bond in the world, the one he had with the woman that bore his children and shared a bed with every night. But no...they had the children. They didn't share a bed. They didn't share anything. 

...Carrie...Carrie was kind of a sexual person. Her appetite was...well, almost impossible to appease for long. But a year? Longer than a year considering his dickish behavior, actually. So for over almost two years she hadn't had sex? Sure, she'd declared for seven years she'd been abstinent but... 

She kept...she kept going over to Mura's house. 

God, he wanted to kill Mura. Never in his life did he think he could hate someone so much. That night he went to find her with the GPS after their super brief literal separation, he almost murdered someone. Carrie didn't feature it like he did, how Mura touched her, that longing. That bitch had been lusting for a long time and at that moment he chose to pounce. His wife stopped it, he knew that, but she still...she still kissed him back. She still started to undress him...she must've...must've wanted him a little too. Oh, she told him as much, saying she was going to 'nail him good'. 

So was she? Was she going to Mura's and gaining her intimacy that way? For all purposes, they were separated. In the same damn house together, but definitely separated. She told him to pursue relationships for all she cared but...but he didn't want to. He didn't want another woman now, he just wanted her back. Thinking back to their relationship and how it had been, he couldn't even believe where it was now. _He'd lost his best friend_. 

Kurt gritted his teeth, a migraine erupting behind his temple as he pressed his hands against his eyes. You did this. You. You don't lose your best friend because you love them too much, you lose them because you think you don't have to. If there was one thing he could ever depend on in this world, it was probably that his wife was always going to love him. Sure, they had big ups and downs and arguments but at the end of the day when he dragged himself home, she'd be there to make it all better. 

He'd lost...his best friend. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Izumi Jill told her once that when she first came to Mineral, it was hell on Earth. Sure, they now knew about their father acting out and being addicted to alcohol. Jilliana had even named her first child in honor of the doctor that sacrificed himself for their mother's life. 

Their lives, they had these breakdowns. In reality, everyone's did. There was no good without the bad, it didn't work like that. But for Carrie it was all a gigantic mistake. 

She rubbed her brow as she paced around her Uncle Koji's house. Dinner night. A night for all the family to gather and eat. Sure, not everyone was present but enough were. It was a sweet gesture, a lovely occasion that many outsiders balked at when she described it. No one had this. 

Jyun used to curse loudly when they were in Kammait, their favorite industrial club, having received a text as they were dancing before saying he was going to call it a night. Much to her then irritated chagrin she didn't have any option but to go with him as she'd been riding with him and no one else had attended. On those nights he drove around for a while before, annoyed, he wandered into some house hours from the mainland to snatch Kyo, his little brother, up. Normally he was passed out on the floor or a couch or possibly even inside some woman. Jyun would threaten his life if he kept this 'bulls—t' up and dragged him out to the car, throwing him into the backseat. 

That was her super poignant memory of Yagami Kyo. Sure they did these family events together and maybe sometimes they'd chat but out of the three in that section of the family, Jyun was her best friend. Kyo was just a bit of a tag-along. While they grew older and wiser they got closer and that was nice. Good, he wasn't that pothead kid anymore. No, far from it...he was a responsible husband and father that worked diligently. He loved his job as an Anthropology professor. Things were great. 

So how was it that he'd gotten cancer? 

Hoshiko was the same way, it took a little while for them to grow closer. She may have been like Jyun, a hundred percent certain that Hoshiko was a lesbian. Never did she use it as a point of derision but it seemed clear as day. Alas, she too came back with a husband, albeit flamboyant and girly, but a good match as any. She had created a good job with Jyun and now worked happily together with her family. Three children too? Things were great. 

God help her if she ever had to send any of her babies away for treatment. God help her if any of them took their sibling and threw them down a flight of steps. 

Swallowing, she weakly glanced onto the porch and smiled wistfully as the kids and their cousins laughed, playing something they probably had no business doing. If it weren't for her children she'd be so gone now. 

'Time heals all wounds' was, by far, the most ridiculous line anyone had any business mouthing together. No, there hadn't been a huge elapse of time between catching her husband f—king his secretary in his office and now but the problem was she wasn't even numb. After a year she could still feel the hottest anger fill her very being, a venom that made her want to spout off her absolute hatred for everything, for him. It wasn't getting better at all. No, if anything, she saw his face and wanted to leave even more. 

Kurt tried. He tried to speak to her or offer her some kind of olive branch to recovery. But when she looked into his face when he said 'hello', all she could see was that one moment. It was all she could do to keep from punching him square between the eyes. She had to leave, walking away to find something to hit, the bag in the basement her only solace. Her children wouldn't understand right now. They wouldn't understand then but right now? Hayato was trying to finish high school, Barrett was just starting, and Emma was beginning a new phase in junior high? Not to mention two young children? Breaking apart in this critical point in their lives? Out of the question as far as she was concerned. 

...It'd be a lie though to say she didn't wish Kurt would leave. 

Dazed, she clenched her head and nudged back the tears that flamed at her eyes. As far back as she could remember it was Kurt. The drugs with Will, the recovery, her baby, babies, her life...Kurt was there beside her and she'd loved him for that. Now he'd look at her as if she were wrong, like he was hurt, when she didn't want that anymore. And oh, hiding it! Hiding it was reliving the career she gave up at his request. There was a lot of acting going on now. 

The door opened and she looked up to wearily acknowledge whoever was entering. 

...For a long moment, she had absolutely no idea who it was. It was almost alarming, someone just waltzing in. Prepared to call someone or even demand what they were doing, she did have to pause as...the face became familiar. 

“...ZO my GOD.” 

Yagami Jyun sulked at her irritably. Since they were children they'd been together. Jyun's hair was always always around his shoulders. Even in his baby pictures it was ear length. But right now, at this very moment, his hair was missing, just a angled bang across his eyes. “Shuddap. You should be comforting me. When have I not had long hair?” 

No. Just no. He hugged her and she quickly started gripping his head. Surely he just had it all tucked away or something, he would never just cut it like this! Jyun's hair was something he kept very possessively, he wouldn't... 

All she felt was prickled hair, layered closer against his head. Jyun had effin' cut off his hair. “OH MY GOD! What made you do this??” 

He pulled away with a groan, looking around quickly. “Ugh, something Kairi told me...” 

It wasn't like it was anywhere on the same level as Kyo's cancer or Hoshiko's predicament with her children but it was just yet another unwelcome change. Jyun had changed a bit, naturally, with the knowledge that his brother had this debilitating disease. He was edgier somewhat, quieter and locked away. 

Had she trusted he wouldn't gather a lynch mob of their relatives, she would have went to him for comfort from everything with Kurt. But at present...“I have no idea who you are.” 

“Thanks.” 

Well, the night went on. Come to find out, the hair thing was just a giant misunderstanding and all...ah yes, those. She hated those too. 

“Mama!” 

She smiled at Jack as he curled against her, her almost two-year-old baby love. Jack reminded her of Hayato, just such a cuddle baby. Carrie smirked towards Claire who was ambling around aimlessly, exploring. And Claire was definitely her namesake baby, Ms. Independent. Cliff followed her around, smiling at her as she'd randomly point out things for him to name for her. He said that he'd loved every moment with all his grandbabies but had to admit that with Claire it just reminded him exactly of raising her and Jilliana. Those were the sweet things left... 

Luckily it covered some of the hole inside her. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

He just...he just couldn't believe it. 

Watching her marry Kurt was one of the most depressing things he'd ever done. It was like watching the love of every moment of your existence walk into the arms of someone else. He accepted it because he knew she was happy. Over the years, he could swallow that pain because she always was happy when she called. He couldn't...be near her and him for a long time. Just figures, he got enough strength to return in time to see it all fall apart. 

Saioji Mura pursed his lips as he poured himself and Carrie a cup of coffee. Random, that's what it was. She just randomly stumbled past the lab corporation, drunk, seeking another fix. It'd confused him because he hadn't seen her like that since they were freshman in college. What made her go back there? 

Exhaling, he wandered back into the living room where she was sitting, perched on his couch. It was those awkward times, when they were shifting from being a child to jerk asses. Puberty was a weird time for a lot of kids, transforming from one body to a next. Unlike a lot of boys, he got gangly kind of fast, just long limbs and tall. 

He remembered girls and guys and adult alike, whispering in dismayed jealousy about those 'Izumi' or those 'Yagami' because hell if they just weren't always gorgeous. Yea, maybe Jyun might have had a random month by month break out or Keiji's weight fluctuated for a week but it was more like blossoming flowers rather than hoping a masterpiece happened by blowing up a rock. Maybe there was one dull petal but you could at least pull that off and still have a full flower. 

Carrie...Carrie was just directly gorgeous. She'd smile at him sometimes and randomly show off her chest. Pubescent teen he was, it was the last thing he needed to see but...they were perfect. She was perfect. Damn, he'd wanted her. 

But that was where the transition fell flat. How was he supposed to transition from his best friend to lover? Certainly that's what the ideal relationship called for, friendship then love but his best friend from kindergarten? There was so much innocence there in the beginning. 

_Damn_ , he'd wanted her. She came so close to nailing him when they were just hanging out so many times. It was just beyond self-control he didn't accept her advances, that he held back. Sure, sometimes she'd do things to him he'd just react to but he...he told himself she was into him for the wrong reasons. Security, perhaps. Security and he was 'sexy'. Mura told himself she'd find the real thing. 

'The real thing indeed, idiot', he muttered in his head. S—t, he wanted to strangle Kurt. How dare he? Did he know what he'd hurt? And for no reason? Carrie was...Carrie was irresistible. Emma's 'kidnapper' and her drug dealer ex-boyfriend even pulled craziness because he was jealous of her intimacy with Kurt. Mura couldn't live in the same region for years because of it. And that bastard... 

The longing. That was the only way to describe it: longing. Carrie was the mama of four biological children but she worked out so tediously, used to it from being an actress. She would have been absolutely gorgeous regardless but she got those shaped curves, those hips, that body back...he should have been supporting her, comforting her as she sobbed. All he could think of was 'the real thing' and the longing and he found himself on top of her. 

If he'd touched Carrie back then, be damned if she probably wouldn't have ended up pregnant with his children. He never...he never got to touch. She seemed confused by it, of course, but he knew he just wanted to touch every square inch of her body to make up for it. In the back of his head, he thought about that though, 'their' children. It probably would have been during high school. Carrie seriously said she'd 'forget the rubber' for him when they were teenagers. Cliff and Jill would have been consumed with rage but he'd promise they'd complete their degrees. He'd work so they could both get to college, at least one day, and have a perfect life for their baby. After, they'd get married, probably have another kid or so...and he'd...he'd cherish her. 

He still thought about that to this day. Maybe one day he would stop being so delusional. 

“What are you thinking about, blue eyes?” 

Mura frowned, blinking, not realizing he'd handed her the cup but was now just standing before her gazing off into space. Smiling, he sank down beside her and sipped his cup gingerly. “Nothing.” 

Carrie cocked a brow and he had to change the subject. “So Jyun cut his hair, huh? Sounds pretty crazy.” 

“It is!” she gasped before smirking, rolling her eyes, “Course, he's such a pretty boy I'm sure any style would suit him. It really doesn't look _that_ bad.” 

He chuckled, crooking his neck. “Just...a shock, I suppose?” 

“Yea...kind of sick of those” she murmured. 

Mura looked to her hesitantly for a moment before looking away. She came back the day after everything happened and asked if he could help her pick up a bed. He'd naturally agreed but was also very confused. 'I can't do that to my children, Mura. But...I...just can't sleep with him anymore'. 

Carrie made him look like the most deadbeat father imaginable. He hadn't seen his daughters in, perhaps, seven years now. God knows he'd tried, even going to Switzerland where their mother decided was the best place to keep them from him. He'd gone a number of times, actually, but security gave him a bit of hell for it and he just...he just gave up. What could he do? But lo, Carrie would sleep in the same bedroom as a man she was separated from to make it seem like they were still okay. 

Perhaps it was deceptive. It'd sideswipe the kids to learn about their parent's divorce in the future. But now or then, nothing could actually prepare them for that, he supposed. Carrie was protecting them. 

She reported to him that she'd told Kurt to have all the relations he'd wanted since they were no longer emotionally together. All the hope in the world, he asked if the same went for her. Carrie simply looked at him and smiled. That was a 'no'. 

He knew Carrie loved him somehow. They had a lifetime of affections. That love kept her from loving him as a man. She loved him as the lifelong friend she trusted but no, not as a man. That could never stop the longing... 

Mura reached out and squeezed her hand, staring into her eyes beseechingly. “...Leave him, Carrie. You...you can be happy.” 

“...One day.” 

And it wouldn't be with him. Never. But in his longing delusions he'd hoped. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“Kurt…I…I won’t hurt you again, I promise…”_

_“Likewise.”_

Huh. Screwed that up, didn't you? 

Inaba Kurt hammered a nail into a house being developed in what was once solid forest. Mayor Thomas was adamant they leave enough forest for there to be nature and they agreed. They'd built hundreds of houses over the last decade and they always agreed to leave something there... 

Why'd that make him so sad? 

It was late. He chose to get up at six am and stay until eleven in the evening because if he went home he'd have to deal with the fact he'd ruined his life. Not only had he ruined his life but his wife had no intention of fixing anything. Had...had it hurt that bad?, he wondered. He knew it was wrong. He regretted it more than anything he'd ever done and that was considering he'd been addicted to huffing paint at one point in his life. But for...four years? Four years, she'd hated him. Nothing got better, she just pulled away from him more and more. He'd tried the first two years, coming home in the futile hope she'd give him a second to try to mend it. 

Four years. Four years meant that their pubescent teenage sons were pretty much men, Hayato eighteen and Barrett sixteen. His little girl was twelve. His baby twins...they were four. His family had grown up so fast in the midst of it all falling apart. 

Somewhere in the back of his head he'd started counting down. If the twins were four, that meant for their sake it'd be another fourteen years before she left him. 

Fourteen years meant one of two things: Either he could try to gain her forgiveness each and every hour of those years or he'd have to deal with the fact that the woman he loved despised his existence up until the end. Yes, yes, he understood. He understood he hurt her. He'd always had a way of doing that, despite their promise all those years ago. He guessed he'd finally pulled the wrong straw too many times. But...but for her to not even _try_? If she'd tried and couldn't manage to forgive him, Kurt would understand but she'd point blank abandoned 'them'. Over there, frolicking and hanging out with Mura instead of having to deal with him, she had given up on even the possibility. 

It...it frustrated him. It frustrated him that he had no reason to want to go home because there was only her hatred left. He knew he'd made a mistake but...why were they doing this again? Was it worth doing this to the kids? They weren't dumb, they knew they weren't with each other like before. They knew that before the twins they'd just be giggly and flirty and all over each other. Now they weren't in the same room longer than a minute. 

Kurt knew he was in circles. He knew why but he didn't. He wanted it back but knew it wouldn't be back because he knew why but didn't. He didn't go home because he didn't have a home life anymore because his wife wouldn't forgive him. He knew why... 

...But, perhaps, he just...hadn't grasped completely how he didn't. 

Annoyed, he stored all the supplies away in what they had built of the supply shed before heading down the mountain towards their home. His life...had become absolutely miserable. So maybe he would...maybe he would leave. That'd...that'd make her happy, wouldn't it? Damned if anything else could, it seemed. Why...why even try anymore? 

Coming to the door, he was hard pressed for a reason to enter...whatever. You'd make your decisions in the morning, after you rested, after you had some time to sleep alone some more since four years wasn't enough. For either of you. Walking in wearily, he was a tad startled to find the older kids awake despite it being close to midnight, standing near the steps... Emma glanced to him before smiling. Oh...oh, yes...that...was a reason. “Uh, hey, daddy.” 

“Oh... hey, Emma boo. It's kinda late, what are you doing up?” 

She might've answered but his eyes strayed to Hayato, their oldest, her miracle. Damn, he was confused when he saved the little boy from being crushed. Looking into his eyes he knew that was his child. His child with her? He'd...he'd been so sad, so despondent, seeing as she hadn't trusted him enough to let him know of their own child's existence. Again he understood but he didn't know why. 

Yes...he'd loved every moment of watching his son, no, all of his children, grow up into the beautiful young adults they were. Except...there was always one hurdle between him and Hayato...and that'd always be Carrie. At this very second his oldest child was staring at him with his own eyes fixed in a very Carrie-like expression: disdain. Hayato understood one thing and that was that his mother was not going to be mistreated, regardless of whether he had the whole story or not. For certain, the man walked past him after a moment of leering. And, for certain, it was something Kurt had _always_ hated. He cleared his throat. “Hello, Hayato.” 

“...Hi.” 

It was a forced greeting. It frayed on the end of Kurt's nerves somehow but he attempted to keep it together. Crossing his arms, he tried again to be calm and collected. “Is something the matter?” 

Hayato had a tight smile, again, like the expressions his mother had given him lately. And damned if he didn't say exactly something Carrie would say either: “Why should anything be the matter? Everything is perfect.” 

F—k that. “Doesn't sound like it. If there's an issue, you should tell me.” 

“You should tell us what the issue is, dad! I'm tired. Honest to God, I am _tired_. We're picking up the slack for you and I want to know what's keeping you from coming home.” 

Oh, Kurt comprehended that, plain and clear. That he could explain away, that he could understand. Starting towards his only solace, shaking his head, he grumbled: “Maybe you should ask your mother about that.” 

“Why? Because mom did as you asked, quit her career to be here, and you're not even here yourself? Or should I ask why _you've_ become such a deadbeat again?” 

Kurt froze. What? “ _...What_?” 

He turned around to see if his son was even remotely serious. Emma was saying something but all he could see was his son there, decrying him for something that wasn't absolutely his fault. They could have worked through it. They could have gone to counseling or talked or did something but Carrie avoided it. Worse than that, she hated him. She hated him so much that he wasn't home and, as a result, he was apparently a _deadbeat_. Like all those years of him being the only parent here for months meant nothing. Suddenly he was to blame. “And when, pray tell, have I been a 'deadbeat', Hayato? When _I_ was the one that took care of all of you?” 

He wasn't buying it. No, not Hayato, not her baby. F—king looking at him like that, like his mother. Like it was _his fault_. “What do you want, a medal? You're right, you were Superman. You didn't have mom, you didn't have a bunch of teenage kids to pick up the slack. Whatever. I don't know when that made it acceptable for you to stop being our damn father though.” 

Like he'd stopped being her husband? “So I've stopped being your father? When did that happen, _Hayato_?” 

“I don't know, _dad_ , when'd you stop wanting to come home, huh? When'd you stop being Superman? It's not my f—king dad that's an irresponsible freeloader.” 

He was boiling over. In his head all he could feel was four years of emptiness and hate. Those emotions were hidden from them so how the hell would Hayato know anything? Why was it _his_ fault?“You mind your own damn business, Hayato. Quit sticking your nose where it's not needed.” 

“It's MY mother that you're working to the bone and MY siblings that are getting worn out! I'll keep my nose out of when you f—king come back to your senses!” 

Why'd he sound so much like _her_? 

Kurt punched his son in the face. 

As Emma shrieked and Barrett jumped to his feet from the couch, Kurt almost choked. Hayato flipped backwards off the coffee table and hit the floor with a nice 'thud', landing on his side. “H-Hayato, oh my God--” 

Dear God, he just punched his child in the face. He just _hit_ his kid for no reason. He didn't have to know 'why' because he...Hayato just knew that Kurt should at least be there. Trembling, finding Hayato hadn't even moved yet, Emma kneeling beside him, he walked over to help him up. He pleaded silently under his breath for forgiveness. 

No...Hayato...he ran away. He ran away like Carrie did. Because... 

“Hayato!” 

Running out the door, Kurt almost ran after him but his legs wouldn't let him. He thought his life was spiraling out of control before... 

“Hey, hey, what's all this yelling? The twins are trying to sleep.” 

No. No, no, no, no. 

Emma was wringing her hands nervously. They all knew that Hayato was her 'favorite'. Carrie didn't make it so obvious that it was detrimental to the other children but there was always that feeling. And he just...punched his son...in the face. 

Barrett...had no real 'ties' to all this. Yes, they were family. Yes, for all purposes, he was their son. But Barrett had gone through that physical abuse before and...and God, Kurt just brought that into this house. “...Hayato ran out, Carrie.” 

Carrie frowned, lending him a glance as she came to a stop in the living room, drying her hair. “Ran out where?” 

“We...don't know.” 

She appeared perplexed before turning to look at him. He felt perspiration rolling down his forehead and felt cold, like the blood had drained from his skin. God, she'd kill him for hurting any of their children but _Hayato_? 

“...What's happened?” 

Shaking, he clenched his eyes shut and turned to face her. Damn it, Kurt, damn it. “...I...we...were arguing and I...I got upset...and...and punched Hayato.” 

“... _What_?” 

Emma...was his baby. She'd defend him even when he was so wrong it was irreversible. She came before him, balling her fists and rapidly shaking her head. “H-Hayato was getting mouthy, mama. D-daddy just reacted, is all!” 

Kurt's thought his heart broke when she put that damn daybed in their room. The intimacy was gone, they couldn't even rest beside one another anymore. But the look she was giving him right now... 

“...Why do you want to _hurt me so much_?” she choked out. 

“C-Carrie, please, th-that's the last thing I want, I swear” he pleaded weakly. 

“You _punch_ our son and you say you don't want to hurt me?” she screamed, “Why do you hate me so much?!” 

Hate her? “I-I don't _hate_ you, Carrie! I-I promise, I-I didn't mean--!” 

She just shook her head, staring at him, so empty, so...so _hurt._ “There's...there's no way...maybe...I was wrong. Maybe...maybe... I should just go.” 

Kurt rasped, feeling sick. No, no, that was...it wasn't what he wanted. He'd just... “P-please, C-Car--” 

Emma's sob shattered their upset. Their oldest daughter rushed to Carrie and pressed her face into her chest. “M-mama, please don't say that! Daddy didn't mean too! I-I don't want you and papa to break up, please!” 

Barrett slowly walked over, grasping and pulling Emma away. She started crying uncontrollably, hitting him a bit as he hugged her tightly. Kurt gazed at her, helpless. He...was hurting all...of them... 

Carrie's gaze stayed pinned to him for a long few uncomfortable moments. Finally, not realizing that her being able to exist around him at all was something of a miracle, the final straw crumbled away. She walked over to Emma and kissed the top of her head along with Barrett's. “It's okay, darling. Mama's not going to go anywhere...” 

Emma sniffled, looking up, her face tear stained and bright red. “A...and daddy?” 

“...That's up to him.” 

Kurt swallowed hard on that as Carrie's shoulders squared, walking towards the door after grabbing her thick coat and a pair of sneakers. “I'm going to look for Haya.” 

“I-I'll go with you” he blurted, starting to follow. 

Carrie's piercing blue eyes froze him to his spot. “You stay here with the children. _I'm_ going to look for Haya.” 

Without another word, she slammed the door behind her. Kurt was petrified, standing there, shaken and weak. Emma wiped her face and looked at him woefully. “Daddy...” 

Barrett gave him an unreadable expression before grasping her shoulders. “...Let's go to bed, Em.” 

She nodded weakly, scurrying over to him and kissing his cheek before wandering upstairs with Barrett. He just...couldn't even move. 

Hours and hours went by. It was already six and his wife nor son had returned. He'd been able to move to the couch somehow a few hours back and fell into a restless sleep. What...was he even going to say? 

What could he say? 'Sorry, son, I was...angry because my family was angry at me for...yes, being a deadbeat. Yea...yea, basically everything you said'. 

“Daddy!” 

Kurt looked up and smiled warmly as his beautiful baby girl rushed to him, wearing her preschool uniform. “Hey beautiful.” 

He grunted as she pounced on him happily. Sitting up, hugging her tightly, he felt sick. His babies...they should have had such a happy life. They should have had all the happy memories their siblings had... 

“Daddy, where have you been?” Claire pouted, “I asked mama last night where you were!” 

Oh. He thought his heart was broken already. His smile shook a bit but he maintained it. “Did you?” 

“Uh huh! She said you'd be home soon” she gushed. 

...He was going to be sick. How many mistakes could one person actually make? Kissing her forehead tenderly, he pushed back hot tears. “I'll...I'll always be home, baby doll. I-is your brother up yet?” 

“Jack is getting dressed.” 

“G-good. Let daddy make you some breakfast and then I'll walk you both to school.” 

Claire seemed delighted, her mama inherited blue eyes lighting up. Stumbling into the kitchen, he started making scrambled eggs and bacon. His daughter declared she was going to raise everyone. He fought weeping when she came back, confused, asking where 'mama and Haya-nii' were. 

This was absolutely and completely his fault. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“...I...we...were arguing and I...I got upset...and...and punched Hayato.”_

She'd really thought 'maybe'. 

Thinking over it, she wanted to try. She wanted to try and perhaps talk things over with him. Four years of this and all she could see was that they weren't protecting anything. None of their children were oblivious that they just...weren't them anymore. Their babies were asking why papa wasn't coming home and she supposed he wasn't because she couldn't find it in her heart to even basically speak to him. So yea, some therapy. Therapy so they could at least be more good acquaintances and less one-sided enemies. 

That was her plan up until he decided to punch her son in the face. Whatever road Kurt was spiraling down, he was going to spiral down it absolutely alone. Nothing was going to get resolved if all he wanted to do was see her in tears over the things he did just to spite her. She'd have taken him screwing a whole neighborhood of women before she accepted him hurting her baby. He knew. He knew just how much she loved Hayato, her precious baby, and he goes off and punches him. 'He was getting mouthy', Emma said. Oh, she was sure he said something, something in regards to how Claire had asked to see her papa that night when she went to bed. Maybe he made it mean, perhaps, but if that was 'mouthy' and deserved violence, screw him. 

...Who did she marry? 

Exhausted, she shuffled around. It was...difficult to question everyone without freaking them out. She worded it calmly, that he'd left his cell phone last night and told someone he was going to be out but they hadn't really been listening. Course a lot of 'bs' was called considering how responsible Hayato was but she maintained it wasn't anything to worry about despite her mounting concern. She'd really come to the end of the line, already eight in the morning. While she had no faith or anything in Kurt at this point, she hoped someone got the twins off to preschool. She only had one more possible option for where he was and if he wasn't there...well, he just didn't want to be found and she would have to trust he'd come back when he was ready. 

Knocking on Saoji Mura's door, she was admittedly comforted when she saw her old friend's face. He'd been so good to her over these last years. She knew he still had feelings...but she still couldn't reciprocate, knowing that...well, she'd probably just hurt him. Maybe...just maybe when she could end it with Kurt. But that was a long ways and she honestly hoped he meet someone. Luckily his attention was taken with the return of his daughters else she'd...feel really bad. 

Mura's eyes crinkled with concern, probably noting she was wearing pajamas and appeared like she hadn't slept. “...Oh, Care bear, what's going on?” 

May, Mura's second to youngest daughter from the quadruplets appeared. She was really the only reason she figured this was reasonable as Hayato expressed they were dating now... “H-hey, Mu. Um...is...is Hayato here?” 

Mura's eyes narrowed a bit as he glanced at May... “Not...to the best of my knowledge.” 

May pouted at him but turned to her, biting her lip. “No, Carrie, I haven't seen Hayato since he walked me home yesterday...” 

“Holy Christ, Haya...” 

“What's wrong?” Mura asked softly. 

...There was no reason to hide it from Mura. He was still the only one aware of Kurt's fall from grace as it were. “There was...a bit of an altercation last night and Hayato ran off. I've been looking for him since three...he's not picking up his phone, no one's seen him!” 

Mura reached out, rubbing her shoulder, “Relax, Care, I'm sure he's just fine...” 

How was he feeling? His father was his hero. Hayato had been so happy when Kurt came into the picture and...and even though as he aged that started to diminish he...he really did care about him. Then the man went and hurt him... 

“Uh, I...I may have an idea of where he is, Carrie.” 

Carrie looked up, surprised, when May suddenly spoke up. “Really?” 

May nodded. “Lemme get my bag and I'll go with you.” 

She rushed off quickly and Mura reached out, stroking her back. “...Hey, let...let me come with you, okay?” 

“It's...it's not necessary, Mu.” 

“But I want to” he insisted. “...You'll tell me what happened, won't you?” 

“...After we find Haya.” 

May appeared and the trio made a trek...and Carrie was slightly confused when they started heading towards the mountains. After a moment, it dawned on her that...if she didn't know any better, they were heading towards the tree house. 

Oh, how her baby loved his tree house. Him and the boys would have lived in that thing if they were allowed. Kurt...Kurt built that out of the deepest affections for his son. Would...would Hayato actually go there after the man hit him? 

Sure enough, right below the aging structure was Hayato, cuddled against the tree and fast asleep. It was freezing so she had no idea how he could sleep with just that thin hoodie on but...she was tired too. 

“Thank you, May...I...didn't expect he'd have come here. But I suppose it makes sense...” she murmured, overwhelmed with relief as she walked towards him, kneeling to shake his shoulder. “Haya, baby, wake up.” 

Her son groaned and his head happened to turn to show off the black, blue, and purple bruise that was almost encompassing the whole left side of his face. That motherf—ker hit him that hard, huh? Biting her lip to swallow the rage, she pushed the tendrils of hair from his forehead tenderly. He roused a little and the eyes of his father opened. He seemed absolutely puzzled, looking around wearily before jumping. “Oh my God, did I fall asleep out here?” 

She nodded, rising as Hayato jolted to his feet before staring down at her, “Mama, oh my God, you didn't stay awake to find me, did you?” 

“Of course I did, knucklehead.” 

Looking around for a moment, she leaned up so only he could hear. “We can talk about what happened when we get home, okay?” 

Hayato's eyes widened momentarily as if he didn't expect her to know anything about what happened. Well, if she was going to give Kurt any sort of credit it was that he didn't attempt to hide the truth from her. Still. 

Hayato went over to speak with May for a moment before they parted, wandering back down the mountain path. He voiced to her what was said, that he supposed it was smart alecky of him to suggest his father was a deadbeat. Again. While that still didn't give him any right to harm their child she could see where that might spark some irritation in the man. He was always sensitive about how she hid Haya from him. 

“...Do you want me to leave him, Haya?” 

“Eh? Of...of course not, mom. I...I wouldn't want that at all. I...I just want you to be able to have someone supporting you after everything. And...and dad was so good at it before, I just...I just don't understand what changed...” 

Carrie smiled at him sadly. “...Don't worry about it, Haya.” 

...Yet. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

He'd went to work after walking the twins to school. He needed...he needed some sort of distraction from what he did. But after he stripped a good dozen screws, splintered a majority of the boards they were using, and ruined every ounce of spackle they had, well, between Joe and their grandfather he couldn't be sent home fast enough. It was...better that way though. He had to see his son, he had to beg his forgiveness. He...he didn't want to lose him too. He didn't...he didn't want to hurt Carrie. He just... 

He just wanted his life back. 

Alas, no. The second he tried to walk up to Hayato the young man quickly fled, hiding in his room. Before he did, Kurt caught a good look of the damage he did and he felt like vomiting. It looked like he'd hit someone that had done something seriously messed up to him. When he tried again after taking a brief shower, he found the boy was totally gone...ugh. 

Wandering back into his bedroom, he stiffened when he found Carrie sitting on the day bed, gazing emptily ahead. 

“...I'm...I'm sorry, Carrie.” 

“What do your 'sorries' do for me, Kurt?” she asked bitterly. “Do they take back fifteen years of marriage? Do they take back you fucking your secretary behind my back? Do they take back you _hitting_ our child for reaching out to you? Do they restart the trust?” 

His heart clenched as he bowed his head, lost. “...No.” 

“Well at least we can agree on something” she laughed bitterly, humorless. “I can't do it right now. I can't.” 

Kurt looked up at her slowly as she rose to her feet and started for the door. Can't do... “Carrie...where are you going?” 

“One damn night, I need to be separated from you. This ONE night I need you to be our children's father and take care of them. ONE night I need to be alone or at least to be free from all this” she whispered, almost a hiss. “You...you take care of our children, Kurt. If you're really sorry, take care of our children for tonight. Then I don't give a damn what you do.” 

“C-Carrie--” 

But she was already starting for the door. He...he couldn't say no, not after everything. Especially considering he should have been here _all along_. One...separated night. 

...He...couldn't help but worry. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Ichinose Tetsuo was now a free man. 

God, him and, once more, Seiwa Kotomi had been together for so long. He thought nothing would change from the dating stage where she was studying and working more than spending time with him. Hell, he had a busy work schedule too. But when she exchanged vows with him, Tetsuo realized he thought _something_ would change. 

It didn't. Well, no, that wasn't true. It did change, but not for good. He got lonely...so, yea, sometimes he'd called Yagami Jyun, his inherited ex-brother-in-law and long time friend to go out and play pool or something. In Koto's head that was him going out to mess around. Jyun hadn't taken well to that implication because it seemed to imply he was messing around too. Started yet another fight between him, her, and Roomi, her sister and Jyun's wife, that ended with him being outlawed from going out. 

Mm kay, so, his wife worked 24/7, nonstop, everyday of the year and he couldn't...go out unless it was for work. He assumed it made sense to her as she did the exact same thing but God, that...that wasn't him. 

Roomi, bless that little woman's heart, got him special privileges some months back to go to Kaede's, Jyun's cousin and a former crush, birthday. Oh God, he'd had so much fun that he'd felt awful. He should not feel awful having fun. When he got home, he realized that it wasn't the fun that made him feel bad but the paranoid Kotomi waiting for him there. 

Visiting Jyun's sort of family run extracurricular magazine, Ai, had been the last straw. 

In all honesty, cross his heart, he went there to see Roomi so he could plan his wife a birthday party. Roo thought it was a splendid idea and they started planning then and there. There would be cake and a few close friends and maybe even a few potential business opportunities for Kotomi. He was going to get her that cashmere scarf she'd eyed in the catalog that got sent to their penthouse and everything would be perfect. 

Jyun called, nervous, with an infuriated Roomi screaming in the background on her own cell phone. Apparently Kotomi had tracked him to Ai near Roomi and figured that, well, considering the proximity of their GPS dots, they were getting a little freaky. Yea, so, apparently his wife thought he was sleeping with her sister and additionally his best friend's wife when in reality he was planning her a surprise birthday party. He canceled the whole affair and went to his lawyer. He needed out. 

And...to add insult to injury, she didn't even seem to care that much. She'd apparently thought the marriage was a mistake as well. She'd do better on her own, she surmised, signing the papers and heading back to her beloved office in Kikanki. And here he was, single again after a really...really long mistake. 

It wouldn't feel so bad if it'd been a quick relationship, like, he'd married her after meeting her in a casino or something. No, they'd...they'd been together since Sophomore year of college. That...that wasn't a short spans of time. For her to let him go that easily...he didn't want her to cry over him or fight but he wanted her to at least try to fight for them a little, to show that maybe he mattered to her somehow beyond being her possession that she couldn't trust. 

Whatever. At least...at least he could go out and drink now, free of unnecessary guilt. Walking into the bar he'd come to years ago when he'd already started thinking their marriage was a mistake, he frowned to find... 

“...Uh, Carrie?” 

His blonde ex from high school turned to him, drinking a glass of something before her blue eyes narrowed. “Do you stalk me here or something?” 

“I...was only going to ask what you're doing all the way out here.” 

Carrie shrugged as if it were of no consequence. “Having a drink. Want to join me?” 

Tetsuo frowned but took the vacant seat beside her, requesting some tequila. Carrie swirled her glass and looked to him, “Jyun told me about Kotomi...I'm sorry.” 

“It's fine. I'm not sure I am.” 

She sighed, folding her hands and resting her chin on top of them. “What makes you say that? I mean, it's...something to see any relationship come to an end.” 

Tetsuo pursed his lips, nodding as the bartender left a tall glass in front of him. Running his finger around the edge, catching the little spilled droplets, he shrugged, “...Were you ever in a relationship where it ended up you were with a complete stranger?” 

“Sure.” 

“It's like 'who the hell did I marry?'. All the years of dating and engagement, Kotomi never acted like she didn't _trust_ me. I mean, it's like the second I make an absolute vow to be completely with her she decides she's paranoid. In the scheme of things, she'd been more unfaithful than I was but I never told her to 'come straight home after work' or thought she was screwing _my_ brother.” He paused and shook his head, taking a long drink, “Guess it's all gotta come out some time.” 

Carrie nodded at the bartender to refill her glass. “That's...certainly true.” 

Tetsuo cocked a brow at her. Okay, he was...now single and he lived maybe five minutes away. The more he was thinking about it, the more nonsensical it seemed that a woman married with five children was a good hour away from her home having a drink. Hell, Doug served some murderously better drinks than this place, he'd go there if it was actually logical to make that drive. Not to mention she was pretty...quiet. “Are you okay?” 

“Hmm? Oh, yea, I'm fine” she assured. 

He frowned before sighing, shaking his head before he drank, “You know, you've always been the chick that tells everyone exactly what's on your mind no matter the insanity and is willing to bring down a crowd if something's bothering you. You being silent is akin to the apocalypse.” 

“Shut up” she snickered, pinching his side before scratching her forehead, “I just...guess I know more about what you're talking about than I thought I ever would.” 

“Oh wow, you and Mr. Perfect are having issues? Jyun said you two have been weird for a while.” 

Carrie sighed wearily. “Yea...a while...I don't want to talk about it though.” 

Running his fingers backwards through his maroon hair, he raised a brow. “Why not? We're in a bar, I can tell I'm about to get hammered. Go ahead and mope, I'm not going anywhere.” 

“Well...” she drawled, sending him a look, “I'd hoped to 'mope' alone.” 

“I can tell you, moping's a lot more fun when you're getting smashed with other people and forgetting about your troubles” he sighed, “Besides, how many guys were trying to pick you up last time? Seven? We don't _really_ have to talk but at least let me dissuade them.” 

Carrie actually laughed, looking off, “I don't think I'm as hot as I was then.” 

“Or arrogant.” 

He grinned lazily as she reached out to smack his ear, dodging a bit. Carrie just smirked at him, shaking her head. “...It's harder, Tets. It was easier when we were punk teenagers just screwing around, partying...” 

“Uh oh. Are these issues with the old ball-and-chain midlife crisis worthy?” he questioned, watching his cup get refilled. 

“Huh...I didn't consider it that way but I guess I am having a midlife crisis” she murmured. 

Tetsuo's brown eyes narrowed a bit. Weird...? As much as Jyun mentioned about her and Kurt having calmed down their nympho tendencies, this sounded a lot more serious than he'd expect. Sucking his cheek, he smiled a bit, holding out his glass. “Well, here's to...midlife crises.” 

Carrie snorted some but clinked her glass against his. “Cheers.” 

While her tongue loosened a bit over the course of the night, he didn't really get an answer out of her. And really, he could only handle but so much more liquor before he started acting a little nutty. He was already far off the edge of tipsy, dancing into wasted land. Carrie already seemed to be there but... 

“So...if Koto...was being kind of a control freak and was...never home, what'd you do about...well, you know, needs?” Carrie slurred out, “I think 'm starting to need some tips...” 

Tetsuo whistled, rubbing his forehead, “Jeez, you guys aren't even having sex? But...nothing I wasn't doing when I was a horny teenage kid, I guess, just...jerking off.” 

Carrie groaned, burying her face in her hands, “I can't...do that...” 

“Why? Vibes not your thing?” 

She splayed her fingers, her icy blue eyes peering through, “...Well, no.” 

“You should just make up with your boy. Whatever it is, it can't be so serious you two would completely stop banging, right?” 

“...Yea.” 

Leaning back, he stared at her a moment, still bewildered, before pulling his phone from his pocket. Oh... “Well, probably time to start...heading on back. They're going to stop serving us in about ten minutes.” 

Carrie groaned, “Darn...” 

“Want me to get them to call you a cab?” 

“Nah...” she shrugged absently, “I'll...just stay at the hotel above here.” 

Tetsuo's brows furrowed as she pulled out a card to pay her tab...he held up a hand, pausing the bartender before handing his credit card to him. “...I'll take care of both.” 

Carrie leered. “That's okay there, big boy, the lady can take care of herself.” 

“The lady has been my company for the evening” he muttered silently, taking his card back, “I'm kind of misery too, Carrie, so let's just call it even for not leaving me here to think over how pathetic I am.” 

She frowned as the receipt was presented to him. Eh, cheap price for company. While he signed it, Carrie tapped her fingertips against the counter. “...I don't...think you're pathetic at all, Tets. You and your wife had different priorities, there's no reason to feel like you were to blame.” 

He gazed up as he pushed the pen and crinkled piece of paper back towards the bartender before pursing his lips. “...If it really fell apart with you and Kurt over something as trivial as jealousy, would you really want to hear him tell you 'it was a mistake'? Would you really want to hear the last twenty years of your life were a mistake?” 

Tetsuo happened to look up...and gawked when he found her face dissolving into bright unhindered tears. Horrified, he quickly waved his hands, “C-C'mon, I'm n-not saying it _will_! I-I'm sorry...” 

“N-no” she laughed shakily, wiping her eyes, “I-I just...I just understand.” 

At a loss, he swallowed. “I'm sure you want to be alone, Carrie, whatever is going on but I think it'd be better if you just crashed at my place. Stay in my extra room. That way I know you haven't jumped out a window.” 

“I'm not suicidal, dickface...” 

Standing, she surprisingly picked up an overnight bag he hadn't seen at her feet. “...Just for tonight.” 

“Pobo and I would be glad to have you.” 

When they were walking to his penthouse a few blocks up, Carrie was using him to balance herself, holding him tightly as they made their way up the street. He grasped her hip and listened to her jabber about her kids. Tetsuo hadn't wanted kids. After having to basically be a father figure to Natalie and Elliot growing up, he'd felt he'd had his fill. Towards the end, he guessed he felt a little intrigue though, having a kid of his own. Good thing it fell apart before he suggested it... 

Looking down towards Carrie as she hummed, he flustered a bit noticing her...rack. Yea, it was kind of like staring into something bright...it was there and unavoidable until you noticed you shouldn't actually be looking at it. She curled more into his side, dazed, and he just kind of wondered just what was really going on. 

He recalled first meeting Carrie. It was strange because he didn't recall a whole lot of things at all from his youth but she's sauntered up with Jyun one day when they were going to play baseball. Elliot was with him and aghast that a girl was going to join them. Tetsuo just recalled not thinking a whole lot of it. Alas, he didn't allow her on his team and ended up regretting it. What Carrie had lacked in speed she made up for in very accurate and fast hits, ending with him losing the game. He tried to always get her on his team after. 

Damn adolescence. That era when the body decided it was time for an upgrade was rough. He was a dorky looking pre-teen and took all sorts of hell for it. Carrie was sort of a bitch back then so she was definitely more than likely to tag in on it. Then bam, one summer of farming with his grandpa on his back, he came to the first year of high school built like a muscular tank. Needless to say no one was picking on him much after that. Except Carrie. Yea, Carrie'd never given a s—t. 

Sweet goodness, that damn family. He'd shoot himself in the face before admitting it but had he been gay he'd probably be in love with Jyun. The level of just plain gorgeous was unnatural. Jyun and Keiji kind of play teased Kaede for being so tomboyish but f—k if she wasn't just...perfect too. And then Carrie. God, Carrie _knew_ she was perfect and played it up mercilessly. 

He really didn't even know what led to it. Jyun was studying or something, as was Keiji and Kaede, and Mura was off handling something with his family's inn and her band was busy so...she just decided to invite him to Kammait, the club hangout of their teenage years. 

He remembered they'd just stomped around like they'd normally do if everyone was present. It didn't feel awkward because perhaps in the back of his head she was still that girl that beat the snot out of him in baseball. They'd always just talked like bickering siblings...yea, if...one of the bickering siblings thought that the other was ultra sexy, sure. Maybe there was a _little_ awkwardness. 

They took a few shots and went back to his grandpa's Jeep, something so old and decrepit only the grace of the universe was keeping it together. Not one to drive drunk, he thought to go to sleep, putting the driver's seat back to nap for a spell. She'd asked if he was completely filled out. 

Like, what did that even mean, 'completely filled out'? She'd just smiled lazily at him, stretched across the passenger seat before reaching out and touching his crotch. Oh. Oh, that was weird. So maybe it was the liquor, maybe it was the quasi-sexual desires he had for her, but he assured her he was more than enough to fill her up. There was something quite memorable about the way she said 'show me', something very whimsical. 

Tetsuo once told Jyun he felt like he'd been crazy for dating Carrie. And he still sort of did because she was the sort of woman he just couldn't picture having a future with. Or really having a future with anyone if it wasn't Mura. Imagine his surprise, meeting her again after pretty much a decade, to find her pregnant with her husband's baby. And God, she was so not even her anymore. She was...happy. And he was happy for her. 

Carrie sighed as he helped ease her into the guest bed. She instantly sat up, slurring she was going to shower before teetering off into the adjoining bathroom. He watched, a little hesitant to leave until he was assured she came out. Drunk and standing in a shower always seemed a little sketchy on some level... 

...Then he recalled on several occasions Carrie would just come out absolutely naked regardless of who was in the room so he wandered off to his own shower. If she wasn't out by the time he was done then he'd know something was up. 

Perhaps twenty minutes later, Tetsuo returned to the room. The shower was off but Carrie wasn't out yet. Sitting on the bed, he grimaced as he rubbed his neck. It'd been a long day, he was prepared for some shut eye but he had taken on the responsibility of a guest so there was that first...self-loathing even in his sleep came later. 

The door opened and he slowly looked back at Carrie. He was...semi-relieved she exited in a short white silk robe...dress thing. A little speechless, he stared at her as she wandered over to stretch across the bed, yawning. “Something wrong?” 

“...No. Just making sure you didn't pass out in the tub” he shook his head, confused. Yea, he...he needed to sleep no matter the case. 

Carrie pouted before turning on her stomach, “...Are you sure this isn't an inconvenience?” 

“To who?” he shrugged, “It's not much inconvenience to me you're sleeping in my guest room, right?” 

“Perhaps...this would have made a cute nursery, you know?” she pointed out. 

The pang in his chest hit hard. Smiling, depressed, he shrugged his shoulders once more in an affected expression of nonchalance. “Well sure. But we can't all have big happy families, right? I couldn't even keep a wife well. A kid...you really should make up with Kurt, Carrie, whatever it is that has you staying in a city miles away from him and your children. You're...you're really lucky.” 

Before he could escape to be despondent, she grasped his wrist. He frowned, turning to look at her. She had these unimaginably blue eyes...they were so mystic that something was entirely wrong when they were filled with such sorrow. “Promise you won't tell anyone?” 

“...What?” 

“Just...just don't tell.” 

“Okay?” 

“Four years ago I caught Kurt having sex with his secretary in his office. I guess she was pretty and blonde and a good replacement. I guess in so many words he'd told me he'd gotten bored. Last night, he hurt our baby. He doesn't come home because I'm still so angry with him, we're technically separated, and Haya always stands up for me. He hit him for talking so frankly so...I can't...tell if I'm lucky anymore, Tetsuo.” 

Tetsuo stared at her for a long few moments, waiting for the 'sike! My family's always been the perfect, loser!'. Her eyes filled with tears as she choked, turning on her side as she started to sob uncontrollably. Flabbergasted, he retook his place on the bed and slowly reached out to rub her shoulder. “... _What_?” 

What in the living _fuck?_ Gaping, still in absolute disbelief, he shook his head rapidly. “Carrie, what-what are you talking about? Four years? Why are you even still with him?” 

“We have five kids, Tetsuo, what would it do to them if we divorced?” she wept. 

“What's not being divorced doing to _you_?” he demanded, feeling something tense inside of him. 

But she just shook her head because she was a mother and he couldn't completely understand anything such as 'sacrifice'. “I just can't, Tets. I'll...I'll live through it but I had to take a break. I hate being away from my babies, I really do, but I just...just couldn't stand another minute of it, Tetsuo, all he wants to do is hurt me...” 

So annoyed he almost felt vessels popping in his brain, he trembled, “That's...” 

“Please don't tell, Tets. I don't want Jyun or anyone to know, it'd just be awful. The backlash would destroy my family” she choked out beseechingly. 

Hadn't he already done that? Gritting his teeth, he swallowed hard before holding out his pinky. She could actually smile and hooked hers to his, rather tiny and dainty in comparison. “You're the best.” 

“... _Ugh_. Why would you let me complain and s—t like an idiot about such-such superficial things? I mean, Koto THOUGHT I was cheating on her, neither of us ever actually went through with it. I feel like such a prick.” 

“No way!” she insisted, sitting up, “It's like...I've only told Mura. Mura's had issues with the relationship with the mother of his children but it's not even remotely the same. I feel...better talking to you about it because it's like we're in almost the same place now. That's...kind of prickish of me too though, ha...” 

“...Are you sleeping with Mura?” 

Carrie groaned, rolling her eyes, leaning back against the pillows. “Now you sound like my husband...” 

“Oh, because I guess he has a right to ask that?” Tetsuo scoffed sarcastically before squirming, “Or...me, but I just...hope you're getting some...care.” 

She shook her head. “I'm not sleeping with Mu.” 

Tetsuo groaned, falling on his back beside her, staring at the ceiling. “...What the _f—k_!” 

Carrie sat up and weakly wiped her eyes. “Sorry I told you, I'm sure it'll be...difficult to pretend not to know.” 

Pursing his lips, he absently reached up and stroked a stray tear away from her cheek. “I don't want to hear that from the person dealing with it.” 

He stared at her and felt lonely. Somehow it seemed she felt the same and he wasn't really that surprised when she leaned in and kissed him. 

Any reassessment of the night may have suggested this. Tetsuo felt he should have possibly stopped her when she crawled between his legs as he sat up against the grouping of pillows. No, he allowed her to continue kissing him, their tongues lashing against each other. She bit his lower lip gently, nipping down his jaw line. Closing his eyes, he might've murmured 'this won't make it better'. 

'Tell me more, Einstein'. Tell me exactly how, yes, making out with my random high school ex isn't going to make the fact my husband is a two-timing asshole better. No, he...he wouldn't be dumb enough to mouth that. He twitched a bit as she started to feel up his sides, latching her mouth onto his neck. Except he...had a feeling if this didn't stop soon, there'd be more than 'making out'. 

“U-uh, Car, let's just...relax” he suggested, gingerly nudging her away from his neck. 

She gave him this rather pitiful expression and he almost lost his will to question anything she'd do at that moment. More than almost, he supposed, as she ran her fingers against his thigh over his cotton pajama pants. Biting the inside of his mouth as she started to touch him, running her finger around the outline of his manhood, he started to rasp out something. 

With his tremble, she jerked him out, gripping the length and assessing it for whatever reason. Most of his girlfriends of the past had expressed if it was that scary big flaccid it'd be too crazy at it's full potential. Well...except Carrie. In a passing conversation they had when they were both married she cited with a wink he was probably number two on best sexual experiences after her beloved Kurt. 

...Wait, was this a weird plot? Tetsuo groaned as she ran her tongue teasingly around the head, squeezing his balls. No, no, whether it was or not, he should stop this. He... 

...forgot Carrie was one of the only people that could handle deepthroating him. He groaned out in ecstasy, gripping her head. “S-s—t...” 

Well, world-class head. Really, world class oral anything. She slowly rose up, running her tongue up the length as she pulled off. No...no. 

He'd be crazy to stop this. 

The blonde yelped a bit as he pushed her on her back, opening up the robe. Damn, he loved tatted women. She mumbled something, it sounded shy when she had absolutely nothing to be shy about. Really the only real change he could tell was her tits and the stretch marks from her being a mother but what was he, shallow? Removing the garment in one fell swoop, he grasped her stomach and tugged her close. Naturally she was a little...startled, holding his shoulders. He exhaled and leaned in, kissing her hard, sultry, wet. 

Carrie groaned herself, parting with him long enough to remove his shirt, tossing the garment on the floor. Oh man, Jyun would kill him. That was like her damn slightly older brother rather than her cousin. He grabbed her ass, squeezing it tight. Welp, couldn't say death was enough to stop him either. 

Pushing his face against her neck, he growled: “Think you can go round two?” 

She probably had no idea what he was talking about. And that's why talking during sex was so silly, he could definitely show better. He snickered as she squealed, having turned her so her legs were straddling his face. Koto had freaked out during the entire thing though she'd passively said she liked it... 

Tetsuo cupped her bottom, flicking his tongue against her sex. Well, they weren't virgins when they first hooked up but she admitted he was her first eating out experience. 'Thanks for ruining my sex life, prick'. Well, at least it was a good sort of ruin...he scowled, noting she kept kneeing him in the shoulder. Pulling away, he grunted. “Are you, uh, against this?” 

She wildly was reaching for support, finally gripping his inner thighs before snarling: “No.” 

“Stop kneeing me then, you're getting on my damn nerves.” 

“Shut the f—k up.” 

He almost laughed because he thought, 'oh, it's like old times again' but returned to his task, shutting his eyes as she went down on him again. Tetsuo could feel her little chirps of pleasure as he parted her, running his fingers down her folds...he really couldn't take it anymore. 

Dropping her into his lap, Tetsuo braced her against his broad chest, grabbing the bend of her leg with one hand and her breast in the other. Leaning down to suck her nipple for a moment, he started squeezing her tit hard, whispering into her ear: “You still like it rough, Carrie?” 

She was nibbling her lip, spreading her thighs apart and slipping her fingers into her sex. “I always like it rough, Tets...” 

He growled, licking his lips as he snatched her hand away to wrap around his shaft, pushing his fingers inside of her. “What are your little hands going to do? No wander you don't like touching yourself.” 

“Baka” she scoffed, jerking him off and panting. 

Carrie was relaxing. That...probably wasn't a good thing but at this point he was more than certain his judgment was a little impaired. Mostly because he wasn't doing anything about it. 

“Ah!” she sobbed out, arching into his touch as he pounded his fingers inside her. 

He smiled, his arm coiled around her stomach as her head relaxed back against his shoulder. “You okay with me pounding your ass, blonde?” 

She barked out a contrite laugh between heavy breaths, “You are not pounding my ass, bitch. You're...you're lucky I'm letting you finger it.” 

“Why, the great sexual Carrie, turned off by anal?” he mock-gasped. 

“Is that what you define as 'rough'?” she scowled towards him. 

Tetsuo grinned a bit, “That's not even close to my definition of 'rough', Car, and I'd think you'd recall that.” 

Kneeling, he pushed her forward on her knees, gripping his penis in his hands and running it up and down her pussy. He gulped, his eyes getting a little bleary as she moaned, pushing against him. Perhaps...Kotomi was right. In a lot of ways he'd...sort of had to change himself to make her happy. Sex was another of them as Kotomi would never let him do some of this... 

“Will you just put your dick inside of me?” Carrie suddenly snapped. 

Unable to help a laugh, he leaned over and grasped her hair, gently but firm. Her lips parted in silent pleasure as he ground into her, pacing his tugs with each thrust. “F-fuck” she whispered. 

He inhaled sharply, his eyes rolling back, mouthing the same sentiment. Carrie grasped the sheets, looking back at him seductively. “Why are you pulling my hair again?” 

“Because you're such an impatient bad little girl.” 

“If I'm such a bad little girl, why don't you spank me then?” she purred, bouncing against him playfully as she swayed her ass. 

He chuckled, shutting his eyes with the teasing movement. “Well, if you insist...” 

Oh man, Carrie was so weird. He smacked it with some incomprehensibly amazing rhythm he created despite his incoherence and she was almost screaming, impassioned. She was that type of girl and he...was that type of guy. Except she was definitely more that type of girl. He'd been horrified when she suggested he gently hold her throat. Nope, he drew the line at choking and wondered how anyone could actually be into that outside of porn portrayals but...more kink to them. 

Falling onto his back, still inside of her, he grasped her breast and her thigh, pumping hard. Carrie was moaning, close to climaxing. He could feel the way she was tensing, the pulsing inside of her. He was close too... lips falling apart, he groaned. 

“I'm still f—king your ass.” 

“Whatever, jerk!” she sobbed, “Just finish!” 

Feeling that was a good agreement as any, he exhaled hard as he came, Carrie clenching her breasts as she twitched, crying out. She crumpled against his chest, her chest heaving as they both fought for breath. Welp, unfortunately he had one thing on his mind at present. 

The blonde looked up at him, sleepy and incredulous as he put her on her back. “Tetsuo--” 

“Shh” he purred, pressing his finger to her lips, smiling, “I'm...going to f—k you unconscious.” 

Carrie stared at him absently for a moment before smiling. “You are ass drunk.” 

“Aren't I though?” 

She laughed and hugged his neck, biting at his jaw, “Be gentle? I haven't been able to handle you big boys there...” 

Frowning, he sat up...before throwing her over his shoulder. “What are you doing, dude?” 

She squeaked as his fingers teased her clit, pinching it. “Can't have you getting cold on me while I find lube, right?” 

“You are SUCH a perv baka.” 

Grinning saucily, he put her on her back in his bed, rummaging around his nightstand drawer and removing some lotion. Pouring the oil on his fingers, he inserted into his current area of interest...huh. “You are a little tight there, Carrie...” 

Her breath was steamy, biting her lip as he pumped his fingers as deep as he could go. “Don't get scared now...” 

Tetsuo snickered and lifted her hips off the bed, spreading as much as she could go, and guided his manhood in. 

“... _Fuck_ ” he hissed, his eyes almost crossing. 

Carrie was screaming, clenching his bed, her fingers scraping on the sheets. “Nn--” 

“Oh...oh man, Car, that's...that's _too_ tight” he gritted his teeth, just managing to get a little past the tip inside. 

He yelped when she reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair, tugging hard. “You gonna leave because it's hard, _Ichinose-kun_?” 

“Actually, I'm _not_ leaving _because_ it's hard...” 

“Asshole” she grinned, sucking his lower lip and reaching down to pull it out. 

About to question her, he sighed out as she oiled him up too. He sucked his cheek as she slid it in...and yea, with a little wriggling, he was able to get a nice grind going. She was wincing a lot though... leaning down, he stroked her hair, “Seriously, blondie, we can stop.” 

“Shut up, Tets. Just f—k me...” she murmured. 

Gnawing his lip, he started to feel a little...bad. She didn't...need this. Like...like damn her husband. Damn that son of a bitch... 

She scratched his back, moaning, apparently satisfied as he ejaculated. Collapsing beside her, he was also content...he guessed in a way, that just summed it. The ink wasn't even dry on his divorce papers and he was already a lot more satisfied having sex with someone else than he'd ever been with his wife. 

It'd...been necessary, even though it hurt, even though it felt like he'd lost a lot of his life to a mistake... 

Turning to Carrie, he wasn't surprised she was crying. No, he felt resolved. She probably felt like she just cheated on her husband. 

Wrapping his arms around her, he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. “Go to sleep, Car. You didn't do anything wrong, blondie.” 

“I'm sorry” she whimpered, rubbing her eyes. 

“You didn't do anything wrong to me either” he huffed, leaning down and snatching his blankets, tugging it up to cover them. “You didn't sleep with Mura because the guy still has the emotional hots for you. I just...had the sexual hots. I'm okay with that.” 

She smirked weakly, snuggling against him. “I...I like to think it wasn't a complete mistake, Tets. He's the father of my beautiful children, he was...he was my best friend for so long. It...it can't all be a mistake...can it?” 

“Of course not” he murmured softly, resting his head against his pillow. 

She fell asleep with an expression like the saddest woman in the world. He'd had a little trouble sleeping after that. 

...That f—king son of a bitch. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Kurt had felt like throwing up when Jack asked him where mommy was last night. The woman had naturally told them all she'd be away for a night but Jack was her baby boy and had never been without her. Kurt simply smiled and said mommy wanted a little vacation._

_Being absolutely alone in the bedroom he barely shared with his wife was the most miserable moment of his existence. It was quiet...and dark, no matter how many lights he turned on. He tossed tumultuously in bed and got up to peek in on his kids multiple times. Hayato was staying with one of his cousins. They were...all slowly moving away from him apparently._

_Finally collapsing at about four in the morning from sheer exhaustion, he rose to get the kids prepared for school. By that point they were all a little confused that Carrie hadn't returned yet. It was a real concern in his head that she wouldn't..._

_Everyone to school, he wandered to work. His older brother frowned at him, probably noting he was tired despite going home early yesterday. Joe had tried to warn him, hadn't he? Told him to stop messing around, to respect his family. Now here he was, destroying it piece by piece..._

_He'd honestly told himself that morning his life couldn't get any worse._

Ichinose Tetsuo smiled, nodding towards one of the old bakery ladies as she swept the step of the shop. Him and Jyun were cookie connoisseurs in their youth and the lady always had some special ones prepared for them. Perhaps he'd indulge in some after he completed his mission. 

Carrie was fast asleep when he got up this morning, pretty late for him. He'd taken a little leave from work to deal with his emotional issues over Kotomi only to be encompassed by hers. Staring at her for a bit, he started to think she really was too pretty. Enrapturing, really, he was prepared to raise her and get a little frisky. But no...he wouldn't do that to her. She was apparently really upset to have separated from her husband and gone off to pursue satisfaction. Like she'd done something wrong. He left her a note that he had to take care of some things. Yea, things like his intense outrage. 

He'd gone by the office to find out where he could be. Building a home. Seemed somehow ironic considering how well he destroyed his own. 

Walking onto the construction site, his eyes narrowed when he found Inaba Kurt standing beside someone, looking at a blueprint, perhaps. His partner nodded and walked away with the print and Kurt seemed prepared to go to some task but happened to notice him. His brows furrowed. 

“...Um, hello.” 

“Yo.” 

Tetsuo stared at the man...and he stared back. Kurt smiled awkwardly before glancing away. “...Uh, just...swinging through, I guess?” 

“Something like that.” 

Someone called Kurt and he turned, opening his mouth to say something. 

“I had sex with your wife last night.” 

Kurt faltered. 

The brunette's dark blue eyes slowly traveled back to him, pinning him with this confused look... turning back, he opened his mouth before closing it a few times. Finally... 

“What?” 

“I had sex with your wife last night.” 

Kurt's eyes narrowed. “...Is that a joke? It's not funny.” 

“I don't think I'm laughing” Tetsuo countered. 

Kurt gaped at him. He smiled darkly, licking his lips as he closed his eyes. “She felt as good as I remember. Mm, and that head...s—t, her deepthroating me...” 

Tetsuo opened his eyes to see Kurt's jaw starting to tick rapidly. “Though it's kind of sad you didn't work on her ass more. Still little tight from what I could tell but don't worry, I got a little more wiggle room.” 

He blinked and Kurt was punching him across the face. Managing not to fall over was a task but not impossible, they were very similarly built. Cracking his jaw back into place, he laughed shortly. “What's wrong, Kurt? Hate to hear I was f—king your wife? You know, _hear_ it? Not that you got to see it in reality or anything, right? For all the hell you know I _am_ joking. But believe me, I'm not. She's sleeping in my bed right now.” 

Kurt almost came at him again...but no, that one hit was enough as men. Carrie was his wife and, well, in some ways it was wrong Tetsuo slept with her. But just that one. Tetsuo dodged and hit him hard enough to knock him over. Everyone on the site had stopped and his brother Joe was yelling questions... 

Cracking his knuckles, he gritted his teeth. “You motherfucker. How the fuck do you wreck perfect? How the _fuck_ do you leave your wife, do you leave _Carrie_ , to fuck someone I _know_ couldn't be anywhere as good as she is? You prick ass shit, how do you do that to your kids?!” 

Tetsuo turned to walk away, leaving Kurt sprawled on the ground. He paused. “...How's it feel, Kurt? You know, Carrie is loyal. She'd never have cheated on you for all eternity but I guess that was too hard for you. You messed up perfect and I guess I should be thankful because that was the best sex I've had in a long time. But how does that feel, _Kurt_?” 

Finally leaving, he didn't feel a bit better and he shouldn't. All in all, he probably just made everything more difficult for Carrie. But in his head, something snapped. One selfish action and that bastard wrecked everything. He wrecked his family, his life, and he wrecked Carrie's happiness. Tetsuo hadn't even had any of that to begin with and he ruins it for a romp with his secretary? Then he takes it out on his kids? Did he know how many people wanted what he had? 

...He'd go tell Carrie what he did. She'd probably hit him and never speak with him again. Whatever, but... 

How do you wreck happiness? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“I had sex with your wife last night.”_

Inaba Kurt sat in the arm chair, his body limp, his eyes glazed over, the side of his face throbbing and a glass of vodka hanging limply from his hand. 

_“She felt as good as I remember. Mm, and that head...s—t, her deepthroating me...”_

He'd come right home after that altercation. He'd sputtered to Joe what the man had claimed and his older brother figured that he wouldn't be right for the rest of the day. It was dark, the curtains pulled. Jack was at soccer practice. Claire went to hang out with Jilliana today. Emma had something to do with friends and Barrett was studying. Hayato...was still avoiding him. 

He was all alone because Carrie hadn't come back. 

_“I had sex with your wife last night.”_

No. No, no, no. Carrie...Carrie, his baby, his wife, his best friend, she wouldn't do that to him. He thought in the back of his head maybe she was sleeping with Mura but he didn't _really_ think she was sleeping with Mura. She said they're separated, that he could sleep with whoever he wanted because they were no longer together but she...she didn't really mean that. 

The door slowly opened. He didn't look up because he felt it was her. She...she did come back. Looking towards the door, he could see her faint outline in what was streaming through of the milky sunlight. 

“...Kurt.” 

Her voice strangled him. Did she? Did she...did she really let some other man do that to her? With Tetsuo? How left field was Tetsuo?! Flying to his feet, dropping the glass, and in a frenzy he threw the curtain open, to let the light shine through. 

Carrie had a hickey right on her neck, another disappearing beneath the band of the shirt. Her lips...her lips were swollen. She'd...she'd kissed him too? 

He inhaled sharply, almost passing out, before turning away from her. She...she'd slept...had sex with... 

“I...didn't want you to find out like that, Kurt. I didn't...I didn't tell Tetsuo to do that. I was...was shocked he was that angry.” 

Was he dying? His heart...his heart was... _dying_. 

“Kurt, we are...we are separated. All the same, I never...I never intended to get involved with anyone else though, it just...was spontaneous. I...I was upset.” 

He just kind of crumpled over, in agony, burying his face in the chair he'd just occupied. Stop it. Stop _aching_. His eyes burned as he started to whimper. Fuck, stop it. Don't you...don't you dare start to... 

“...Please, calm down--” 

“You're _my_ wife!!” he bellowed, clenching his head, “You-you're _my_ wife! You're n-not _Mura's_ , you're not _Tetsuo's_ , you're _my wife_!!” 

The room fell absolutely silent for a long time. He couldn't breathe. How could she do this? How could she do this to them? _Why_? 

“...Wasn't I your wife when you did the same exact thing?” 

He stiffened. Slowly gazing over his shoulder, he found her trembling, her eyes glossed over with tears. “What do you think I was feeling, huh? 'Aren't I his wife?'. 'Isn't he my husband?'. You didn't _want_ me anymore, Kurt! And the second I even think about another man, I'm 'your wife'!?” 

Biting her lip, she looked away, shaking her head. “...I...I'm going to go get Jack and Claire.” 

Kurt stared after her, staggering to his feet. Gnawing so hard on his lower lip, he tasted blood before he started to sob uncontrollably. Crumbling back into a kneel, he wept endlessly, broken. 

Well now, had it hurt that bad? 


End file.
